Journey through Kanto
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Ash Ketchum a boy who can understand Pokémon decides to go on a journey wanting to see how many are out there while trying to figure out why he can speak to them when no one else can while also discovering his ability to use Aura. Let the adventure begin!
1. The Journey Begins

The sun has risen in Pallet Town the Pidgey were out bright and early chirping letting its inhabitants know that it was morning and that it was time to get up. In a room upstairs lay a boy who was about to have the most exciting adventure of his life but doesn't know that yet.

An alarm clock went off at 7:30 alerting the boy that it was time to get up and do his daily routine. Waking up with a grumble he turned the alarm off and looked at the window with a smile it showed three Pokémon eggs he had found in the forest.

 **5-Years Ago**

Ash was running through the forest playing with some Pokémon he found just sitting around looking bored out of their minds so he asked if they wanted to play with him which they responded with a corresponding yes. He laughed and asked them what they wanted to play, the said they wanted to play hide and seek he agreed which surprised the little Pokémon. They asked if he could actually understand them, which he replied to with a "yes". That seemed to make them happy, it had been a long time since there was a human that could communicate with them. As Ash was counting down to ten and the Pokémon was hiding quietly he noticed three eggs from behind the tree he was leaning on. Walking from behind the tree he was able to get a good look at them. There were three; one had yellow at the tip with the center of it black and the bottom of it blue. The second one was blue with white spots at the tip with one in the middle and one at the bottom. The third was big it was bigger then the others the top was covered in green with a red horn sticking out of it while the bottom half was white.

For some reason he felt a pull coming from the eggs almost as if they were calling out to him. He touched the black and blue one and felt a surge of power surround him, it felt both calming and powerful. He felt his vision turn blue almost as if he can see things differently than what other people see. After awhile his felt his vision return to normal but his hand was still on the egg, he picked up the two smaller eggs but needed help with the third big one. His problem was solved when one of the Pokémon he was playing with used vine whip to grab the egg he thanked the little Pokémon and they began walking to his home. The Pokémon brought the egg up to his room by using the window setting it on the window seal, while Ash walked through the front doors heading upstairs to his room putting the two eggs next to the big one.

Waving goodbye to his friend he laid in his bed closing his eye with a smile on his face.

 **Now**

Having finally gotten dressed for the day he put the eggs (Even the big one) in his backpack and headed downstairs to begin his journey. When he made it downstairs he was greeted by the sight if his mom smiling at him.

"Oh, look at you! You look so handsome in your training clothes!" Delia Ketchum squealed happy that her son was finally starting his journey.

"Mom! What are you doing up so early?" Ash said surprised that his mother was up.

She giggled, "I knew you would get up early so you could start your journey so I set my alarm at 6:30 and waited for you." she explained.

Ash sweat-dropped. That's mom for you.

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you have everything ready. You do right?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm all set!" he said happily.

"Your almost set, hold on." She walked into the kitchen then came back with Pokémon food and normal food with a little pot for Ash to make food for himself and his Pokémon if he wants.

"Oh wow! Thanks mom!" he took the items out of her hand and out them in his backpack putting the eggs on top of them so they wouldn't get harmed. Putting his backpack back on he headed out the door, "Bye mom!" he said.

"Goodbye honey, be safe on your journey!" she yelled back waving at her sons back.

Ash was heading straight to Prof. Oak's lab to get his starter Pokémon and set off on his journey. When he arrived he saw that no one else was there, it was only natural because the time for people to arrive to get their starter Pokémon was 10:00 am. He knocked on the door hearing someone yell 'coming', the person who opened the door was none other than Prof. Oak.

"I was wondering who was knocking at my door so early in the morning, its nice to see you Ash!" he smiled.

"Sorry Prof. Oak, were you sleeping?" he asked wondering if he was asleep.

The Prof. just waved it off, "Not at all you see I'm always up early. Now then come inside you probably want your starter Pokémon right?"

Ash nodded his head, "That's right," he said walking inside.

"I'm actually glad you came here early because I have the perfect Pokémon for you!" he said enthusiastically.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of Pokémon?" He asked.

The professor simply laughed, "You'll see."

Ash was confused but didn't question it he simply followed the man to his lab. They walked all the way back to the lab where he saw four poke balls, one had a fire symbol on it, the other one had a water symbol on it, the next one had a grass symbol on it, and the last one had a thunder symbol on it.

Prof. Oak walked behind the one with the thunder symbol on it, "The Pokémon in this poke ball will be your starter Pokémon but I must warn you, he doesn't exactly have a nice attitude." He released the Pokémon from the poke ball and revealed a yellow mouse with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"A Pikachu." Ash said.

"That's right, and as you probably already know its an electric type Pokémon. You see I found him chewing on some wires outside and captured him and got shocked because of it," he laughed.

Ash stared at Pikachu and Pikachu stared back wary of Ash thinking he might force him into obeying him. The boy smiled and leaned down, "Hi, my names Ash," he said gently putting a hand out to the mouse, "Is it alright if I touch you?" he asked.

Pikachu was surprised he came across humans before trying to force him into obeying them but this boy was different he actually asked if it was okay to touch him. He nodded yes and allowed Ash to touch him.

Ash touched Pikachu's cheek the moment he did he felt a strange pulse like feeling and thought for a split second he saw Pikachu turn blue but it disappeared soon after. In that short instant he closed his eyes and felt all of Pikachu's memories, he felt anger and mistrust towards humans but the those emotions soon faded and were replaced with love and loyalty. When Ash opened his eyes he saw the Pokémon nuzzling his hand with his eyes closed saying 'cha' symbolizing that he liked it. Ash felt happy that Pikachu was happy, the mouse Pokémon hopped on his shoulder rubbing his cheek against Ash's. The raven-haired teen rubbed Pikachu's head, "Prof. I choose Pikachu."

Prof. Oak wasn't surprised that Ash befriended Pikachu so easily, when it comes to Pokémon Ash always had a way with them and loved them dearly and they loved him back.

"Well then Ash let me just get your Pokédex and poke balls and you'll be all se-'' he was cut off when another Pokémon appeared and grabbed Ash's pants getting his attention. Ash looked down in shock, the Pokémon had white fur with the tips of its ears curled. The tuft of fur between its ears was yellow and curled; the collar of fur around its neck was also yellow with a curl rising up to its face it had yellow eyes with red pupils. The tails were yellow at the base and end in white fluffy curls. Its arms were white and end in yellow and its legs were yellow.

Ash looked at Prof. Oak the look of shock not leaving his face, "Prof. Oak this Pokémon is a-''

"A Shiny Meowstic." He finished for him; "You see her trainer abandoned her because she would ignore the trainers commands in battle probably because of the lack of trust." He explained. Ash felt angry what kind of trainer just abandons their Pokémon like that without any hesitation?

"This is the first time I'm seeing her interacting with someone. She must really like you Ash." He complemented. Ash was still kind of surprised that a Pokémon from the Kalos region would end up with Prof. Oak but after hearing the explanation he didn't comment on it. He bent down and asked the same question he asked Pikachu, "Is it alright if I touch you?" the female Shiny Meowstic said 'yes' without any hesitation. He pet her on the head and felt the same sensation he did with Pikachu and felt her emotions, which was only mistrust but like Pikachu the emotion faded as well and she began purring liking the petting.

"Its settled!" the Prof. said, "Meowstic will be going with you on your journey!"

Ash's eyes got big, "Wait a minute Prof. is that okay?"

"Of course it is my boy, she's obviously taken a liking to you so why not take her with you besides I think she likes being with you more than her previous trainer." He said.

Ash had to admit that he liked the cat Pokémon and wouldn't mind adding her to the family. "Is that alright with you Meowstic?" he asked.

She responded by lifting herself up and into Ash's arms, she was facing Prof. Oak and rubbed her head against her new trainer. "Looks like that's a yes."

"Excellent! Now then lets get your Pokédex and Pokéballs shall we?" he said.

"Right!" Ash said.

Prof. Oak handed him his Pokédex and sixteen Pokéballs he asked why he gave him sixteen instead of five the old man said that Ash had three eggs with him and he would want to keep them on his journey.

"Thank you so much Prof." Ash said.

"Think nothing of it my boy. Now go on its time to start your journey." He smiled at the boy, "Oh, I almost forgot before you go I have some egg incubators for you so your eggs will be safe and warm." The Prof. pulled out three egg incubators and gave them to Ash. Ash took the eggs out of his backpack and put them in the incubators and put them back in his bag.

"Thanks Prof. well I'm off." He said running out the door with his two Pokémon.

"Be safe on your journey Ash and I hope you find what you're looking for." Prof. Oak said.

Ash ran outside to the town border and saw his mom waiting for him, "Mom! What are doing here?" he asked having stopped running.

Instead of answering his question she engulfed him in a hug squeezing the air out of him, "M-mom, can't breathe." He wheezed.

She reluctantly let go, "Sorry. I'm just so proud of you. Going off on your very own journey just like your father."

Ash stiffened she mentioned his father before but every time he tried to ask she would start crying. He felt both Pikachu and Meowstic rub against him out of worry he shook his head and smiled. "Thanks mom."

She rubbed her face "Oh look at me crying like this I'm just really proud of you I know you'll do well out there and Pikachu, Meowstic please take good care of him." She said smiling at the Pokémon.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Meowstic Meow!" Meowstic said.

Ash wasn't surprised when he heard them speak after all he's been able to understand them ever since he was little. His mother not knowing what they said simply petted them on their heads getting a pleasant growl from them both.

"Now then, off you go!" she said.

"Right! Bye mom I'll be sure to contact you once I make it to Viridian City!" he said running with his two Pokémon and eggs his mother waving behind him as she watched his retreating for with a smile.

"You can do it. I know you can."


	2. Arrival in Viridian City & Team Rocket

After receiving his starter Pokémon Pikachu and Meowstic our hero Ash decides to just walk around and see his surroundings with both his Pokémon engaging in conversation from time to time.

"This is nice. It feels good to just walk around and relax don't you think?" Ash said smiling.

"Pika Pikachu pika." Pikachu said.

Ash giggled at Pikachu for mentioning his dislike for Pokéballs.

"Meowstic meow meow meowstic." Meowstic said voice laid with disappointment.

Ash looked down in concern of his Pokémon, "What was your previous trainer like?"

Meowstic showed a look of disgust on her face at the mention of her previous trainer, "Meow meowstic meow meow meowstic." she explained.

"Hateful?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Meow." She growled, "Meowstic meow."

"That's awful." Ash said. He couldn't believe someone would use their Pokémon to toy with others.

"Meow meowstic." Meowstic said.

He looked down and saw the hatred that spread across her face. She wasn't lying he could practically feel it and it worried him. He stopped walking and set both her and Pikachu down on the ground. They looked at him wondering what he was doing they saw him walking over to a tree and picked a leaf off. He put it near his mouth and started blowing.

 **(Song: Oración)**

Both Pokémon froze when they heard the song it was so clear and soothing. Both of them closed their eyes reliving their memories.

Pikachu remembered his life as a wild Pokémon that was happy being with his family when poachers appeared and took them away. He fought them off but when they couldn't take the Pokémon they started a massacre leaving only Pikachu. They were arrested but the damage was done he began to resent humans and never wanted to trust them. His belief's only got worse when the old man caught him chewing on cables and captured him when he released him he shocked him out of hatred. Then he met Ash and saw how the boy asked permission to be touched instead of just demanding he obey him. When he touched him he felt love and warmth he realized that not all humans are bad and that he was blessed with a kind trainer.

Meowstic remembers her life well. She was a wild Pokémon who was caught off guard and was challenged by her former trainer a red head with blue eyes she remembered her well. She was captured then forced to battle it was a bad taste in her mouth being forced to toy with her opponents and hit them with powerful attacks her trainer thought it was fair that her opponents be treated like trash. After the third battle she stopped listening to her and would attack her instead or would sometimes just flat out ignore her as if she never existed. This infuriated the girl so she abandoned her when she was visiting Kanto and left her with Prof. Oak saying she no longer wanted a disobeying Pokémon she remembered how the old man was visibly angered by the girls attitude but decided to hold it in. He took care of her and made her feel welcomed she then remembered how she saw Ash a lot whenever he came by the lab with another boy to help tend to the Pokémon that needed their wounds healed, therapy, or human contact. Even though she was scared to approach him back then because she was contempt with just seeing him around the lab helping and healing Pokémon. When she saw that he was about to take off on his journey she made contact surprising the boy but she felt him give her a look of love something she hasn't been exposed to. When he agreed to take her with him she felt so happy she felt like her heart would burst. She had a bad trainer and now she was blessed with a kind trainer who only thought about a Pokémon's well being instead of his own.

The song stopped playing opening their eyes they saw him smiling at them, "Feel better don't you?"

They both nodded happily he sat down petting them both on the head, "I'm glad. This is my most favorite song of all time when I was little my mentor would play it for me whenever I had nightmares. It made me feel more at ease." Ash said remembering the first time he heard the song and how he begged his mentor to teach him how to play it. So he taught him how to play from the leaf for hours, it wasn't easy but it was worth it.

"Pika!" Pikachu said hoping on his friends shoulder nuzzling him.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic said purring when Ash scratched the back of her ear.

Ash giggled, "Glad you guys like it."

"Pidgeotto."

The group of three turned around and saw a bird Pokémon looking at them.

"A Pidgeotto! When did it get here?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu said eyeing the bird.

"Meowstic meow." Meowstic said.

Ash saw the bird looking at him curiously then flew to him. He let his arm out and allowed the bird to land on his arm. He looked at the bird Pokémon and smiled, "Hey there. My names Ash and this is Pikachu and Meowstic."

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic also greeted the bird.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto said.

"Did you like the song I was playing?" Ash asked.

Pidgeotto nodded.

"Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto asked nicely.

The boy chuckled at the bird pokemon who wanted to hear him play the song again, "Sure."

He set the bird down and began playing the song again it having a calm effect on the Pokémon that were around him. He knows he begged to learn this song, but something about it made him like he _had_ to know this song for what reason he doesn't know.

He stopped playing because the bird Pokémon was trying to get his attention.

"What's up, Pidgeotto?" he asked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said.

Ash looked at the bird as if to confirm his partner's statement. When he saw the bird nodding her head he took out a poke ball and tapped her with it dinging immediately stating a successful capture. "Welcome to the team, Pidgeotto."

Taking out his Pokédex he scanned his new Pokémon with it.

 **[** **Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.]**

 **Gender** **: Female**

 **Ability** **: Keen Eye**

 **Type** **: Normal/Flying**

 **Move Set** **: Gust, Tackle, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Twister, Feather Dance, Agility, Mirror Move, Air Slash, and Hurricane.**

 **Egg Moves** **: Air Cutter, Brave Bird, Defog, Feint Attack, and Steel Wing.**

 **NOTE** **: The egg moves have not yet been unlocked.**

"Wow." Ash said. It was impressive how many moves the bird knew not to mention the egg moves it was amazing.

He turned to Pikachu and Meowstic having suddenly thought of something, "Hey guys I need you go in your Pokéballs for a minute."

The two looked at him about to complain when he put a hand up to silence them, "It's just for a little while. Don't worry I'll call you right back out I promise."

The two Pokémon stared at each other before agreeing. They trusted their trainer and knew he would never lie to them.

"Alright then." He took out two Pokéballs and tapped them with it. They dinged once and Ash let them back out just like he said he would.

"Thanks guys. The reason I did that is because when a Pokémon is in a poke ball it's DNA is attached to it. So if someone tries to catch either one of you it would useless because you already belong to me." He explained.

Both of them looked at their trainer in complete awe. He was worried that someone would try to catch them and make them their Pokémon so he decided to prevent that by making them go into their poke balls. He's trying to protect them. They couldn't help themselves launching right at their trainer knocking him down in the process.

"Haha, thanks for understanding you guys." Ash said hugging both of them. He stood up from the ground grinning, "Alright then, how about we do some training? Are you guys ready?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pumped his fist in the air.

"Meowstic." Meowstic agreed.

Ash nodded his head he took out his Pokédex again to scan his two Pokémon.

 **[Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on** **gender.]**

 **Gender** **: Female**

 **Ability** **: Infiltrator**

 **Type:** **Psychic**

 **Move Set** **: Stored Power, Leer, Scratch, Magical Leaf, Confusion, Energy Ball, Light Screen, Psybeam, Disarming Voice, Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Extrasensory, Psychic, Role Play, and Future Sight.**

 **Egg Moves** **: Barrier and Trick**

 **NOTE** **: Both egg moves have been unlocked.**

Ash stared down at Meowstic amazed even Pikachu was looking at her in amazement. Not only did she have strong moves but also even her egg moves have been unlocked.

"Those are some impressive moves you have there." Ash commented impressed.

The cat Pokémon blushed at the compliment.

He turned to the electric mouse, "Okay Pikachu its your turn."

 **[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.]**

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Lightning Rod**

 **Type** **: Electric**

 **Move Set** **: Thunder Shock, Electro Ball, Growl, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Feint, Discharge, Nuzzle, Spark, Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, and Thunder.**

 **Egg Move** **: Volt Tackle**

 **NOTE** **: The egg move has yet to be unlocked.**

"Wow! Your impressive yourself Pikachu!" Ash said.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Alright then, let's train!" Ash said enthusiastically.

For the past 5 hours they trained. Pikachu was working on both his special attacks and speed while Meowstic was working on lifting heavy things like boulders with her psychic energy while working on both teleportation and double team. Ash was jogging, doing push-ups, and sit-ups the whole time stopping every once and awhile to take a break the get right back to it. Eventually they stopped and decided to do some fishing before heading to Viridian City.

"Hmmm, nothing seems to be biting." Ash said holding on to his fishing rod.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Meowstic." Meowstic said.

Before Ash was about to give up his line started to pull indicating that he caught something. He pulled hard on the line whatever it was it was big, "I wonder what it is I hope it's not a Gyarados." He pulled it all the way out and sure enough it wasn't a Gyarados but rather another Pokémon with a black pearl-like face encased inside a light gray shell surrounded by a second jagged, light-blue outer shell casing. It had a spike from above its head with multiple horns on its outer shell.

Ash blinked a few times and so did the Pokémon that still had the line in its mouth. "Wait a minute are you…" he brought out his Pokédex to be sure.

 **[Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks.]**

 **NOTE** **: The different coloration indicates that it is a Shiny Pokémon.**

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Shell Armor**

 **Type** **: Water/Ice**

 **Move Set** **: Aurora Beam, Hydro Pump, Protect, Shell Smash, Super Sonic, Toxic Spikes, Spike Cannon, Spikes, Icicle Crash, and Withdraw.**

 **Egg Moves** **: Aqua Ring and Avalanche**

 **NOTE** **: Egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

Ash was shocked! Not only did he catch a shiny Cloyster, which was incredibly rare, but it also had some impressive moves. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"Well then Cloyster, would you like to have a battle with me?" Ash asked the shell Pokémon.

It stared at him for a minute before grinning meaning that he would like to battle the raven-haired teen.

"Alright then!" Ash unhooked the shell Pokémon and began to move backwards so that he had room to battle. He looked over to Meowstic, "What do you say? You ready to have your first battle?"

She grinned, "Meowstic," she stood in front of Ash ready to battle and show him how strong she is.

"Pikachu you don't mind that she battles him right?" he asked his best friend to make sure it was okay.

The mouse nodded, "Pikachu!" he said with a determined look in his eyes.

Ash nodded, "Alright let's get started!"

"Meowstic!" Meowstic said. Cloyster moved first firing a Hydro Pump that was coming right at Meowstic.

"Use **Light Screen!** " Ash said.

She raised he ears and a multi-colored screen appeared in front of her blocking the attack.

"Now **Psyshock!** "

Moving her hands in front of her she fired off a blue and purple orb straight at the shell Pokémon. Cloyster closed its shell protecting itself from the attack.

 _"_ _It closes its shell when someone attacks back. In that case!"_

"Alright, Use **Psychic** to lift it in air!"

She began to raise her ears lifting the pokemon in the air.

"Alright, smash it down!"

Slamming it down to the ground until it opened its shell a little disoriented.

"Finish this with **Energy Ball!** "

A large green ball appeared above her head she released the energy and fired it right at Cloyster making it go into the air and hitting the ground hard. When the smoke cleared it showed that it was unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, Pokéball go!" Ash said throwing it the unconscious Pokémon. It rocked Once…Twice…Three times…and then it dinged a successful capture.

Meowstic used psychic on the ball and brought it to her trainer he grabbed it, "Alright! We got a new friend its Cloyster!" he cheered lifting the ball in the air his two Pokémon imitated him happily.

He turned to Meowstic, "You were amazing! Good job Meowstic!"

The cat Pokémon blushed at her trainers praise not even her old trainer would say such kind things to her. "Let's do some more fishing, we might get another water Pokémon if we do!" Ash said very enthusiastically.

His two Pokémon agreed. He brought the fishing rod back into the lake and began to do some more fishing that was his first time battling a Pokémon and made him feel good. Of course he did have some tutelage by his mentor, whenever he had time they would have a practice battle between teacher and student it was called "Family Battling" and Ash loved it. By battling he got the chance to not only understand a Pokémon in battle but it also helped him gain some battle skills, which made his mentor very impressed with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his line started pulling again meaning he got another bite. Pulling on it the Pokémon this time was shaped like a star. It was purple with a red jewel in its core.

"No way! It's a Starmie! But they're suppose to be found deep in the ocean!" Ash said surprised by his new capture, pulling out his Pokédex he scanned it.

 **[Starmie, Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.]**

 **Gender** **: Unknown**

 **Ability** **: Illuminate**

 **Type** **: Water/Psychic**

 **Move Set** **: Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Recover, Swift, Water Gun, and Confuse Ray**

 **Egg Moves** **: No known Egg Moves.**

"Well that's a surprise, so Starmie doesn't have any egg moves but it still knows Hydro Pump and Recover that'll be convenient." Ash commented impressed.

As if understanding his words the star shaped Pokémon began to spin around signaling that it's happy with the compliments.

"Hahaha, your welcome!" He sat up, "So Starmie would you like to have a battle with me?"

It stopped spinning and its jewel began to light up signaling a 'yes'

"Great!" Ash said.

It went over to the side of the lake waiting for Ash to battle it. The boy didn't waste anytime and went on the other side.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said looking at his partner. The yellow mouse crouched down in front its trainer.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excited to finally being able to battle for his trainer.

Starmie went first and fired off a Hydro Pump attack heading straight at Pikachu.

"Jump!" Ash said.

The yellow mouse obeyed and jumped to avoid the attack.

"Use **Electro Ball!** " Ash ordered.

Still in the air Pikachu's tail generated an electric ball and flung it at Starmie hitting its target dead on. Starmie was still able to move but barely having felt some static residue on it.

"Now, Use **Quick Attack!** " Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Starmie with incredible speed and slammed right into the star shaped Pokémon causing it to hit the tree behind it. When the smoke cleared it showed that Starmie didn't get back up again.

"Pokéball, Go!" Ash threw a Pokéball at the unconscious Starmie. It sucked it in the device and began to rock only two times before a ding was heard. Pikachu picked up the ball and brought to Ash who took it in his hands.

"Alright, we caught another friend. Its Starmie!" he said his Pokémon imitating him. "How about we release them from their Pokéballs so I can heal them both?"

The two Pokémon agreed and Ash released both Cloyster and Starmie both of them having some bruises from the battle. "Let's heal you two up." He got the healing potions from his backpack and told them both to come to him they did and healed them both by giving them the potion.

"There, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Cloyster!" Cloyster said smiling.

Starmie's jewel merely blinked three times meaning 'yes'. Guess Starmie doesn't talk.

Ash stood up, "Alright why don't we be on our-'' he was cut off by a noise in his bag.

 _The eggs!_

He ran to his backpack his Pokémon following to see what the fuss was about. Opening his bag he brought all three incubators out of the bag and took the eggs out putting them on his lap. This is the first time all three of them glowed together it was signal that they were about to hatch.

"Pika…" Pikachu stared in awe.

"Meowstic…" Meowstic said.

"Cloyster, cloy?" Cloyster bounced up and down excited about the eggs.

Starmie's gem glowed and began to float around Cloyster as if telling him to calm down.

The lights got brighter blinding everyone Ash had to use his arm to cover his eyes from the intense light. When it died down he saw four baby Pokémon on his lap looking right at him.

"Rio?" a dog like Pokémon said.

"Ralts?" the two small identical Pokémon said.

"Tini?" a blue snake like Pokémon said. Ash was astounded the three eggs he'd been taking care of all these years were rare Pokémon! He brought out his Pokédex and scanned each of them.

 **[Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.]**

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Inner Focus**

 **Type** **: Fighting**

 **Move Set** **: Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, Counter, and Force Palm**

 **Egg Moves** **: Agility, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Cross Chop, and Detect.**

 **NOTE** **: Egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

Ash stared at little Riolu and the little guy looked right back at him sitting completely still. He scanned the two twins next to him.

 **[Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.]**

 **Gender** **: Female**

 **Ability** **: Synchronize/Telepathy**

 **Type** **: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Move Set** **: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Draining Kiss, Calm Mind, Psychic, Imprison, and Future Sight.**

 **Egg Moves** **: Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond, Shadow Sneak, and Synchronoise.**

 **NOTE** **: Egg Moves have yet to be unlocked.**

 _So, this one's a female._ He thought.

He scanned her twin who was holding her hand.

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Trace/Telepathy**

 **Type** **: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Move Set** **: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Growl, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind, Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Stored Power.**

 **Egg moves** **: Confuse Ray, Destiny Bond, Grudge, and Disable.**

 **NOTE** **: Egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

 _They have some of the same moves and egg moves but there are still some differences even though they're twins._ Ash thought.

He scanned the last little Pokémon that was next to the Ralts twins.

 **[Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.]**

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Shed Skin**

 **Type** **: Dragon**

 **Move Set** **: Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, and Dragon Rush.**

 **Egg moves** **: Confuse Ray, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Rush.**

 **NOTE: Egg moves have yet to be unlocked.**

"Wow…" that's all he can say. It was surprising that the eggs he had been taking care of were all rare Pokémon from his region. Riolu's from Sinnoh, the Ralts twins were from the Hoenn region, and Dratini is a pseudo-legendary pokemon

All four baby Pokémon looked at him a bit more before jumping on him hugging his chest, well in Dratini's case wrapping around his neck and rubbing against his cheek.

Ash couldn't help but smile at them, "I'm so glad you guys are finally here." He said hugging all of them. The happy moment didn't last because something shot up from the water. All of Ash's Pokémon were in a battle stance because the Pokémon that appeared was a Gyarados a blue Chinese serpent like Pokémon. They're known for their not so happy behavior but this one was just staring at him it wasn't attacking at all. Ash figured what it wanted so he asked just to be sure.

"Um…did you want to have a battle with me?" He asked.

It nodded its head.

Ash released a breath he didn't know he was holding thank god! It just wants to battle. He looked at his baby Pokémon, "Okay guys, I'm going to put you all in your Pokéballs where it's safe okay?" he said. They all looked at him and nodded reluctantly, they wanted to spend time with their father but knew that this was important so they didn't protest.

"Good!" He smiled bringing out four Pokéballs tapping each of them on the head they put no resistance and dinged immediately. Now that the kids were safe and out of harms way he could focus on the battle.

"Pikachu, you ready for another battle?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said putting his fist to his chest. Getting in a battle stance he was ready for another battle.

Ash nodded, "Alright Gyarados lets do this!"

The Pokémon made the first move firing a Hydro Pump aiming straight at Pikachu.

"Jump Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

The yellow mouse jumped as high as possible avoiding the attack.

"Use **Electro Ball!** "

He gathered a yellow lighting ball in his tail and shot it at Gyarados's head making it cry out with pain. Static electricity was its body making paralyzed.

"Now, Use **Thunderbolt!** " Pikachu jumped in the air again gathering electricity from its body and sent it straight at Gyarados. It made contact shocking the Pokémon even more and when it finally couldn't take anymore it fainted when it hit the ground.

"Pokéball go!" Throwing the object at the serpent it sucked it right inside and dinged immediately signaling a successful capture.

Ash went up to Pikachu and hugged him, "Good job buddy! That was an amazing thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said blushing and scratching the back of his head. He recalled Cloyster and Starmie in their Pokéballs telling Meowstic and Pikachu its time to hit the road again. Unknown to them they were being watched by a Pokémon who followed them as they walked away.

They were enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the forest when they heard a screech coming from the right. Running to the direction where he heard the screech he came across a Spearow that was mercilessly pecking a Scizor that was on the ground unable to move.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!** "

The mouse jumped off his shoulder and electrocuted the brown bird. It screeched in pain and fell to the ground twitching. Ash ran to the injured Pokémon, "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

The bug Pokémon opened its eyes slowly staring at the human that just saved him, "Just hang in there I've got some healing potions with me! I'll heal you right now!" scrambling in his backpack he found the potion he was looking for and began to spray it on the bug Pokémon. When that was done he started to wrap its wounds in white bandages taking a look at his handy work he took out a Pokéball, "Scizor, I need to capture you so I can take you to the Pokémon center. Once where there I'll release you back into the wild, is that okay?"

It stared at the boy for a while trying to see some sort of deception but there wasn't any. Using all its strength to nod its head before it passed out. Ash took out a Pokéball and tapped it on Scizor's head it dinging immediately not putting up any resistance at all. "Okay guys lets get to the Pokémon Cen-'' he was cut off by a loud screech from the fallen Spearow. He knew that wasn't a good sign, "Guys start running now!" Ash took off his two Pokémon following him Pikachu jumping on one shoulder while Meowstic was on the other. Ash was no fool he knew that the moment he attacked the bird Pokémon that it would call for help. He knew that but he couldn't bring himself to just leave Scizor like that. Running as fast as he could through the forest his two loyal Pokémon on his shoulder he heard screeches coming right towards him and knew that the flock had caught up to them.

"Spearows can be so troublesome!" Ash said still running, his two friends on his shoulder agreeing with him. They ran until they almost ran off of a cliff and stopped looking down at he knew that it was going to be a long fall.

"What do you think guys? Should we fight them or jump?" he asked.

They jumped off his shoulder and stood in front oh him determined to protect their trainer from the flock.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled his cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Meowstic!" Meowstic said standing next to Pikachu getting in a battle stance.

"You guys…" Ash said touched by his Pokémon

The flock came into view looking down at its pray ready to strike but before the two sides could attack a giant lion like Pokémon appeared in front of Ash protecting him ready to strike electricity coursing through its body.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked surprised by the newcomer

"Meow?" Meowstic replied dropping her guard.

Ash looked at the new Pokémon in front of him it was pretty big standing at the same height as Ash. Its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, its body covered in black fur. The black fur is large around the shoulders and the base of its tail forming a mane on its head, which was large the end of its black tail was shaped like a star. He could see that it had scars on its back legs, it front, and its body. This Pokémon looks like it's been through a harsh battle for its life.

Ash was quite confused as to why this Pokémon was protecting him but at the same time he felt like he had seen this Pokémon before even though he was staring at the back of it.

Electricity was still coursing through its body and it was growling then all of a sudden the Fearow were still and were…scared? Why? The Pokémon was just growling at them why are they suddenly so scared? He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard it roar which was so loud he had to cover his ears, Pikachu and Meowstic did the same thing. This scared the Fearow even more but there were some that weren't and began to charge at the lion Pokémon. Ash wanted to call out to it but the Pokémon's body was covered in electricity and releasing a large amount of it shocking all of the Fearow that charged at it was the most strongest thunder attack he had ever seen he had to close his eyes protecting himself from the bright light. When he opened his eyes he saw the Fearow that were charging at him were scorched black and not moving.

"No way…" Ash said completely impressed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu's eyes were so wide that his eyeballs could come out of his head.

"Meowstic…" Meowstic commented impressed.

The Pokémon turned its back on the Fearow and came towards Ash. Having finally gotten a look at the Pokémon he noticed its yellow eyes and red sclera and a scar on its right eye…wait…a scar on its right eye it in the same spot as…

 **Flashback**

 _7-year-old Ash was standing a few feet away from a cub Pokémon that was just a little bigger for its species. He stood there and watched it eat the food smiling the Pokémon wouldn't let any humans come near it, which was obvious due to the fact that it bit Prof. Oak and electrocuted him. It was obvious that humans gave it all the scars on its body the most visible one was on its right eye. Ash however was smarter and decided that the slow approach was better. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the cub approach him slowly. Ash didn't move from his spot and watched it approach him on its on making sure to make eye contact as it walked to him._

 _It stopped walking right near him and put a paw on his foot. This is the first time he did that, it was the first time it came near him! He saw the cub move forward again placing both paws on one of his legs looking up at him. Ash crouched down slowly the cub moving away from his legs but still within touching distance. Moving his hand slowly he placed his hand on its head the little one closing its eyes letting Ash pet him. He felt his heart swell with happiness he always wanted to pet him but restrained himself because it didn't like being near humans all that much, but this time it was enjoying his touch because he began to purr._

 _"_ _Thanks for letting me pet you…Shinx" Ash said smiling tenderly at the cub._

 _Shinx opened its eyes and showed a small smile._

 _Unknown to Ash he already gained Shinx's loyalty._

 **Flashback End** ****

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat he didn't know was there. This Pokémon had been the same one he took care of when it was just a Shinx, the same Shinx that use to follow him everywhere like a guard dog ever since he cared for it. But then one day Prof. Oak said that Shinx disappeared he cried for 3 days he really loved the cub and when it went missing he was so sad. But now its here but its no longer a Shinx but another one of its evolved forms.

The lion Pokémon stopped in front of him sitting down on its back legs and bowing its head in front of him showing a sign of respect. Ash lifted his hand and began to pet his mane earning a purr from the large Pokémon. He stopped petting it causing it to lift its head tears welled up in the boy's eyes and hugged his old friend crying tears of joy having finally been reunited.

"I missed you…" he sniffed rubbing his head against the lion who purred at the close contact. He turned to his two Pokémon, "Hey guys come over here and meet my old friend!" he said excitedly.

They looked at each other then walked up the new Pokémon looking it in the eyes.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted waving at the lion.

"Meowstic." Meowstic also greeted bowing.

The lion Pokémon bowed its head greeting them while smiling. The happy moment didn't last long however when a Fearow zipped past scratching Ash's cheek making it bleed a little bit. Holding his cheek he saw the blood on his hand slightly shaken from the sight. He felt three angry auras coming from his three Pokémon the strongest being Pikachu and his lion friend.

All of the Fearow charged at once but were stopped when Meowstic used three Energy Balls at the Fearow and Pikachu and his lion friend combined their powers to do a strong Thunderbolt frying all of Fearow until they were black and unmoving just the three before them. He would have been happy but the sudden blood from his cheek and having been shocked by some of the electricity made him feel strange. Before he lost consciousness he saw a golden bird in the sky with a rainbow following it. Bringing out his Pokédex he scanned the bird.

 **There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified.**

 _N-no data! But how?_ He thought putting his device away and backing up slowly the feeling of unconsciousness coming to him. His three Pokémon rushing at him trying to get to him in time but he went over. The last thing he saw was his Pokémon jumping after him after that he blacked out.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" he heard someone say. It sounded like a female. He heard her yelp, "What was that for?!" she yelled.

 _Who is she yelling at?_

He felt something lick his cheek and felt small hands tapping his head. Groaning he opened his eyes slowly blinking a few time trying to get his vision clear. He saw his lion friend looking at him with a worried expression on its face he then saw Pikachu and Meowstic with the same expression. He tried to say something instead he just coughed up some water until he could breathe normally again. Finally gotten his breathing under control he sat up slowly and looked at his friends they were a little wet then he looked over at the cliff.

 _Guess I passed out when I went over the cliff._

He looked back at his Pokémon smiling at them, "I'm okay you guys don't worry." That seemed to make them feel relaxed their trainer was okay and that was most important.

Before he could stand up he heard the same voice from before, "Hey you!" he turned his head to the girl, she had orange hair with a ponytail to the side wearing a yellow shirt with red straps with blue shorts and red sneakers. Blinking at her he was confused by her anger at him.

"Um, yes?"

"You mind explaining why you were in the river with your Pokémon? And why the big lion bit me?" She practically yelled at him. Why he was in the river wasn't any of her business but why her Pokémon bit her that was another story. He turned his head to the lion sighing petting its head.

"Guess your still not comfortable around people just yet huh?" Ash said softly sure it was comfortable with him but other people not so much. It merely purred ignoring the red head that he didn't like very much.

"Hey don't ignore me!" she yelled again.

Ash simply sighed he was about to explain why his Pokémon bit her when it fired off a thunderbolt missing her and hitting a bike which he had to assume belonged to her.

"My bike!" she yelled. Running to her bike she saw that it was completely brown with smoke surrounding it. Ash was horrified he knew that the lion didn't like people but to do this! Turning back he saw that it was growling at her ready to strike again but he wrapped his arms around it calming it down instantly, "Its alright, calm down no ones going to hurt you because I'm right here." He said in a soothing tone, feeling its body relax he knew that it was calm. Pikachu and Meowstic gave a sigh of relief when they saw the big lion relax. The girl was screaming her head off but Ash wasn't paying attention his eyes got big as he suddenly remembered why he was running in the first place.

"Guys! We have to get to a Pokémon Center Scizor needs to be healed!" he stood up too quickly and fell over but the lion was quick and the boy landed on its back. Lifting his head he sent a grateful look to the cat, "Thanks." The cat nodded its head. Looking at Pikachu and Meowstic he signaled them to get on which they did. Ash readjusted himself on its back sitting up straight on its back so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" the girl yelled but Ash was more focused on healing the injured Pokémon he rescued from a Spearow.

"I need you to take us to the Pokémon Center! You should be able to see where it is! Can you do that?" Ash asked his old friend. The cat nodded faithfully and began running eager to help its trainer and to get away from that annoying red head.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she yelled after him grabbing her bike running after them.

 **Viridian City**

They finally made it to the city thanks to the big cat, now they just need to find the Pokémon Center and get Scizor all healed up. He got off the cat and began walking with Pikachu on his right shoulder with Meowstic on his left and the cat walking right next to him. Before they could go any further they heard a voice on an intercom.

 _Attention all citizens! The criminal organization Team Rocket has been spotted people are advised to keep their Pokémon in their Pokéballs and report any suspicious characters!_

The voice cut out Ash was just standing there listening the announcement he was worried for his Pokémon now. They had to get to the Pokémon center and quick.

"You there, halt!" a voice out to him turning he saw Officer Jenny walking right at him looking suspicious.

"Um can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can. Can you explain to me why you have three Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and why your clothes are wet?" she asked hands on her hips. He looked at himself a little more closely only now just realizing that he was soaked.

"Well to answer your first question these three don't like being in their Pokéballs." All three of them nodded the only reason the cat wasn't electrocuting her is because Ash is by its side, "As for your second question I blacked out and fell off a cliff after nearly escaping some Fearow that were chasing me." He answered honestly.

"I see, do you have any I.D.?" she asked.

He thought about that for a minute and brought out his Pokédex, "Is this considered an I.D.?" he gave it her.

"Yes it is." She clicked a button and it began speaking.

 **[I am Dexter. A Pokédex programed by Professor Samuel Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide information about Pokémon species and their habitats. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced.]**

 _So it's also an identification device._

She smiled and gave it back to him, "Everything checks out. Make sure you be careful young man there are Team Rocket crooks sniffing around the area." She warned him.

He nodded, "I will." He looked at the cat, "Can you still run well enough to take us to the Pokémon Center?" he asked. The cat nodded it didn't even feel tired. Ash got back on the cat saying goodbye to Officer Jenny he told the cat to head to the Pokémon Center quickly which it did taking off immediately they headed to their next destination. Unknown to them the red haired girl had followed them carrying her burnt bike on her shoulders. They rushed right past her not even stopping, "Hey, wait!" she yelled running after them.

 **Pokémon Center**

He came through the doors having hopped off of the cats back and running to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, please I need your help!"

"Oh, dear is something wrong?" the pink haired woman asked.

Grabbing Scizor's Pokéball he showed to her, "This Scizor was injured by a Spearow! I did the best I could but I still wanted to bring him here so that he could heal properly!" he said.

"Oh dear!" she took the Pokéball from him and called Chansey, "Also can you take my other Pokémon to? I want to get them checked out, that include Pikachu and Meowstic." He said. The two Pokémon were about to protest but a stern look from Ash shut them up.

"Of course that's what I'm here for!" she smiled. Taking the rest of his Pokéballs Pikachu and Meowstic included he sighed with relief this has been some journey. He felt something nudge him turning he realized he forgot to tell her to take his friend to but guess its too late now. Besides he had a feeling that he wouldn't go with her voluntarily anyway.

"Oh! I almost forgot to scan you!" he whipped out his Pokédex and scanned his old friend.

 **[Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows**.]

 **Gender** **: Male**

 **Ability** **: Intimidate**

 **Type** **: Electric**

 **Move Set** **: Charge, Leer, Tackle, Electric Terrain, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Discharge, Wild Charge,**

 **Egg Moves** **: Eerie Impulse, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Night Slash, Double Kick, and Shock Wave.**

 **NOTE: Egg Moves have been unlocked.**

To say that Ash was speechless was an understatement. His friend knew, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, and Ice Fang! That's amazing! Maybe he disappeared to train all these years and when it decided it was enough he came to find him.

"Not only did you evolve into your final form but you know some impressive moves and egg moves." Ash said impressed.

Luxray rubbed his head against Ash's chest causing the boy the hug him back, he really did miss his old friend and it was good to see him again.

"Hey Luxray, do you want to come travel with me?" he asked. Luxray responded by taking a Pokéball from his belt putting it on the floor and tapping it with its paw being absorbed into a red light and into the ball. It dinged right away, before Ash could pick it up Luxray let himself out. He simply chuckled at the Pokémon's behavior.

 _Guess he doesn't like being in Pokéballs to_. He thought.

"Oh! That's right I have to call mom and Prof. Oak to let them know I made it here in one piece." Running over to the videophone he dialed his house first.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Mom, its me Ash!"

"Ashy how are you!"

"I'm good, I made it to Viridian City."

"Already? Your father didn't even make there until three days later but then again he was never good with directions to begin with." She stated.

"Yeah well I don't exactly consider him as my father so I can't say I really care." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash…"

Shaking his head he spoke again, "But it's okay I have you, Molly, and my precious mentor who I consider to be my father so it's okay."

"Speaking of Molly she wants to talk to you." turning away from the screen she called out to someone, "Molly! Your big brothers on the phone!"

He heard running from the living room then saw a little girl with blonde hair with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head, wearing a blue dress.

"Big brother!" she squealed.

He laughed, "Hey there Molly! Oh you to Unknown."

The Pokémon in question was shaped like a flat and thin like an eye appendages shaped like markings from ancient times.

"Unown?" Unknown asked.

"Yeah I'm doing great. And thanks for taking care of Molly for me while I'm not there."

"Unown." It said cheerfully.

"How come I couldn't come with you big brother? It's not fair!" she pouted cutely.

"I know, I'm sorry but someone has to be there to keep mom company while I'm out on my journey." He explained he really wanted to take her with him but his mom needs someone there so she wouldn't feel lonely.

"But…" she said in a sad tone. It made his heart clench seeing her like that. It was the same face she showed when her father left and didn't come back even though he said he would. Turns out he found Molly to be a distraction for his research trying to find the Unown not knowing that there's one with her right now acting like her surrogate father and body guard. The funny thing about the story with Molly was that not only did she want a mom but a big brother to! Her father told her that big brothers take care of the little sister and always played with them whenever the father was too busy. As for the mom he told her that they read bedtime stories to them and stay with them until they fall asleep. So Unown decided to grant her request by, um, kidnapping them from their home in Entei's form at the time and bringing them to a castle created by Molly's imagination. At first they were confused as to why they were taken and thought some evil organization took them away, but that changed when they saw the happy face of a little girl who his mom knew who it was but Ash didn't. The moment she saw Ash she ran right into him telling him to play with her and calling him "big brother." He was still confused but played with her anyway telling her that she gets to decide what they play. They played hide-and-seek, and tag, he even lifted her on his shoulders so she could see high places better. While that was his designated job his mother took the role of reading her bedtime stories every night. Even after all that they knew deep down they couldn't stay with her there forever, so Unown told Molly that all of them could stay in the Ketchum residence as a family. The girl agreed and from then on she got the family she always wanted and he got a little sister.

"Don't be sad Molly, whenever I go to a new city I'll be sure to always call home first okay?" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Actually she can go with you Ash." His mother said.

"Really?!" they said in unison.

She nodded, "Of course! I won't always be by myself I can just go see the Pokémon Prof. Oak has."

Molly's eyes lit up in excitement, "Yay!" she jumped up and down making bother Delia and Ash laugh.

"Guess that means you'll be with on my journey." He smiled.

"That's right. I'll drop her off in the morning so stay at the Pokémon Center." She told him.

He nodded, "Alright I will."

"Bye big brother! See you in the morning!"

"See you in the morning." He waved.

After the connection went out he decided to call Prof. Oak.

"Ah! Ash are you there?" he did pick up the phone but his back was turned to him.

Ash couldn't help but laugh but Luxray shook his head, "Professor your looking the wrong way."

"What, oh silly me it appears I am!" he turned around and was now face to face with the trainer, "So Ash, how's your journey so far?"

"Well…" he started.

The boy explained how his journey's been so far and how he reunited with an old friend Luxray.

"I see," he finally said, "Well it sounds like you've had an interesting start to your journey, I should also call the Pokémon League about those Spearow and Fearow. This wouldn't be the first time they've attacked trainers."

"So they've done it before?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, but it's a good thing Luxray came and saved you."

"I know," Ash looked at his old friend with a smile, "He really came through for me." he rubbed his friends head earning a purr.

"By the way Ash," the old man started, "I made a bet with Gary that you would catch three Pokémon on your journey." He grinned.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Professor, you shouldn't be making bets especially with your own grandson." He heard Luxray growl at the mention of Gary's name. He really hated the boy.

The old man laughed, "I suppose, but anyway have you?"

He smiled, "Not that I approve of it, but I think you just made a lot of money. I captured more than three."

"Yes!" he shouted happily, "I knew I could count on you Ash!"

Ash sighed maybe he shouldn't have said anything, oh well what's done is done. He then remembered his second reason for wanting to call the man.

"By the way Professor," he began, "I scanned a Pokémon I've never seen before and was wondering if maybe you knew what it was."

"Oh! Send the data to me I might be able to tell you."

Ash did just sending his Pokédex through the scanner so he can see it and sure enough the when the old man saw it he almost had a heart attack.

"A-ash! Do you realize who this Pokémon is?!" he practically shouted.

"You know I don't that's why I called you."

"Oh, right well anyway this is non other than the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh!"

He didn't know weather to feel excited or confused, "Ho-Oh? But I thought it went missing?"

Oak shook his head, "Not missing, this Pokémon simply decided to stay away from humans for awhile and hasn't been seen since until today!"

"I see." He received his Pokédex back, "Well Ash I know your tired, so I'll let you go. Get some rest my boy."

Ash nodded, "Will do, talk to you soon professor." And with that he hung up.

"How do you like that Luxray?"

The lion tilted its head.

"I've just started my journey and already I've seen a Legendary Pokémon, and not just any legendary, but Ho-Oh."

Luxray nodded.

"We should probably go see if there are any rooms available tonight. Mom and Molly said they'd be here tomorrow morning." Luxray nodded once again and walked over to the counter with his trainer then all of a sudden they heard the door open, "You!" a girl shouted.

"Hm?" he turned his head and saw the same girl from before…and her charred bike. He face palmed. How could he forget, he was so fixated on getting Scizor to the center that he forgot all about Luxray frying her bike.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night." He sighed.

Luxray growled at the redhead making her freeze from fear, she knew this Pokémon wouldn't think twice about attacking her. Ash noticed her freeze up and looked at Luxray who was growling at her with intense hatred.

He bent down hugging him calming him down, "It's alright Luxray, she's not going to hurt us she's just upset over her bike, so calm down okay?"

Luxray gave her one last growl before relaxing in Ash's embrace.

"There all better," he let go of Luxray then turned to face the girl, "I'm sorry about that, you see Luxray's not really trusting around strangers so he tends to be a little cautious."

She snapped out of it, "Cautious? You call frying my bike being cautious?!" she shouted.

Luxray's body was surrounded in electricity prompting her to back away fearfully. Ash got in between them, "Luxray that's enough!"

The lion automatically calmed down and bowed its head in shame it didn't mean to upset its trainer. He felt a hand on its head, looking up he saw Ash smiling at him, "Just calm down a little okay, I promise you she's not trying to hurt us so don't be mad, okay?" the lion nodded and rubbed his head on Ash's chest saying 'sorry' in its own way.

They heard a ding noise signaling that his Pokémon were okay. Ash approached and saw Nurse Joy walking out with Chansey reeling out Pikachu, Meowstic, and his other Pokéballs.

"Pikachu, Meowstic, did you behave and let Nurse Joy examine you?" he asked.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped on his arm and settled himself on his shoulder.

"Meowstic." Meowstic lifted herself with psychic and settled on Ash's other shoulder.

He pet them both on the head, "That's good," he turned to the Nurse, "How's Scizor doing? That Spearow really did a number on him."

She smiled, "Scizor's just fine. Your medical treatment seems to have done the trick, but for some reason it seems to restless."

"Restless?"

She nodded, "Maybe you should go see Scizor. I get the feeling that your presence might make it feel better."

Ash nodded, "Okay," he turned to the lion, "Luxray stay here and watch over Pikachu and Meowstic okay?"

The three Pokémon looked at him ready to retaliate but the boy simply shook his head, "I won't be gone long, just stay here for a little bit, okay?"

They all nodded Pikachu and Meowstic jumped off his shoulder and went near Luxray. Ash went in the back room to see the Scizor he saved.

"Hey, wait!" the girl was about to follow him but Luxray stood in front of her growling as if daring her to take another step. Pikachu and Meowstic just sighed.

"Pika, Pikachu pi."

"Meowstic, meow meow."

 **With Scizor and Ash**

Ash walked into the room where Scizor currently was and saw the bug Pokémon looking out the window. When it heard the door open he could have sworn he saw it smile.

"Hey, nurse joy said that you were looking better. I'm so glad."

The Pokémon didn't respond. Instead it got up and got down on one knee bowing.

"Um, Scizor?"

"Sci, Scizor." It said.

"W-wait a second there's no need for all that. I'm just glad your okay." He smiled.

"Scizor?" it questioned surprised.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's something I was born with apparently. To be honest with you I don't really understand it myself."

Scizor was amazed that the human that saved him could also understand him, "Scizor."

That took the young trainer by surprise, "Huh? But don't you want to go back to the wild?"

The bug Pokémon shook its head, "Scizor scizor sci." it explained that it left its previous trainer deeming him unworthy.

 _'_ _So it works the other way to. Who knew?'_

He sighed, "Alright then. I can't say no to a Pokémon who wants to come willingly." He took out the Pokéball he caught Scizor with and returned him.

"Welcome to the family."

 **In the Lobby**

Ash walked out to the Lobby only to see Misty in a corner and Luxray growling at her…again. He sweat-dropped turning to Pikachu and Meowstic he asked the obvious question.

"So…what happened?" he asked.

Pikachu merely shook his head.

"Meowstic, meow." Meowstic commented, basically saying that the lion didn't really like the girl all that much.

"That's obvious," he sighed, "Come here, Luxray." He said softly. The lion stopped what it was doing and went over to Ash's side immediately standing next to him causing the boy to sweatdrop again.

"Anyway guys-'' he was cut off when there was an explosion and two Pokéballs came down from the ceiling causing smoke to appear. The girl went over by Ash's side, "What's going on?"

"Don't be frightened, little boy." A females voice called out.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.

(I refuse to do their Motto or stupid intro whatever the hell you wanna call it. After Johto I got tired of it.)

Ash didn't know what to say so the girl next to him said something instead, "Are you three complete morons?!" she yelled. Ash was inclined to agree that was just stupid.

"How rude!" James said.

"Whatever! Just hand over your Pokémon and we'll be out of your way!" Jessie said.

"Dats right!" Meowth said.

Nurse Joy then showed up glaring at the three, "We have only sick and injured Pokémon here that will be of no use to the three of you!"

"Oh really?" she pointed to Ash, "Then what about the twerp's Pokémon? They look valuable to me." Jessie said.

"Your right Jessie! I've never seen that lion or cat Pokémon before. And the cats a different color." James commented.

"That cat Pokémon sure is cute." Meowth had heart shaped eyes.

Meowstic scoffed at the talking cat, "Meowstic meow meow meowstic!" growled.

Ash chuckled, "Guess she doesn't like fleabags. Too bad."

"What was that twerp?!" he yelled then registered what just happened, "Hold on a sec! You understood what she just said?!"

At this all the humans turned to Ash wanting to see if what Meowth said was true. The teen nodded, "If I recall, she just called you a 'two-bit fleabag.''

"How is that even possible?!" the cat yelled confused. How can a human understand Pokémon?

"Too bad you won't be finding out now won't you?" he turned serious, "Meowstic, use psychic on those two pokemon!" he ordered.

"Meowstic meow!" lifting her ears blue outlines surrounded the two pokemon lifting them up in the air and slammed them into Jessie and James sending them out the door leaving only Meowth.

"Your next," Ash said calmly, "Pikachu, use **Quick Attack!** "

"Pika!" Jumping down from his position on Ash's shoulder he sprinted at lightning speed slamming into the talking cat sending him outside with his friends colliding with them making them land on the ground again.

Ash walked outside with his pokemon following him, "You won't be stealing any pokemon tonight!" he growled, "Luxray, Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!** "

"Piiiiikkkkkaaaaa-''

"Luuuuuxxxxx-''

Team Rocket tried to get up but they were too tangled.

"CHUUUUU!"

"RAYYYYY!"

They fired off at the same time sending double bolts of electricity to their bodies causing an explosion sending them flying in the air.

"We didn't even get to steal anything!" Jessie complained.

"Instead we got fried!" James whined.

"And my question was denied!" Meowth yelled angrily.

"Team Rockets blasting off!" and like that they were gone.

Ash began to yawn. It really has been a long day and some sleep would really be good right now, "Come on guys let's go get some sleep."

They all agreed and went back inside only to be confronted by both nurse joy and the girl.

"Hey nurse joy, would you happen to have any rooms available? I'm kind of tired."

She nodded, "Of course! We actually have two rooms available right now. Thank you for protecting the center by the way, make sure you get plenty of rest."

He nodded, "You don't have to worry about the sleep part. Good night." He walked away from the girls and into the available room. Taking off his jacket he crawled into bed followed by Pikachu and Meowstic, Luxray curled up at the foot of the bed.

And just like that he was out like a light.


	3. Viridian Forest & Pewter City Gym!

Ash felt something nudge his cheek waking up he saw that it was Pikachu who was already up like Meowstic and Luxray. He sat up from the bed stretching his muscles and yawning.

"Good morning." He said rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

The three said their own good morning. Getting up from the bed he just realized what he forgot to tell them, "That's right, I forgot! Guys Scizor decided to join us and Molly will be coming with us on our journey to!" he was excited to have his sister traveling with him.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Meowstic meow." Meowstic answered, telling Pikachu that Molly is Ash's little sister.

Luxray nodded in understanding interested in meeting her.

Ash nodded, "Yep! Pikachu and Luxray haven't met her yet, but trust me you guys are gonna love her." he smiled. He went to the bathroom to freshen up when that was done he left the room and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat for him and his friends.

They were eating peacefully…well at least they were when a certain orange haired girl showed up looking around the area trying to find someone, which just so happens to be Ash.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

All the pokemon tensed even the baby pokemon.

Pikachu sighed, "Pika, Pikachu." he groaned.

"Meowstic." she agreed.

The only reason Luxray didn't growl at her was because Ash was brushing his fur with the breeder brush his mom gave him.

"Oh, good morning…um I'm sorry but what was your name again?" he asked politely.

"Oh! That's right I never told you my name did I? My names Misty Waterflower." She said.

"Misty…that name really suits you," he said.

"I-it does?"

He nodded, "Yep!" he finished brushing the lion pokemon, "Meowstic its your turn now." The cat was happy to oblige sitting in Ash's lap as he brushed her fur, "After I'm done with her I'll brush you Pikachu then Riolu."

"Pika!"

"Rio!"

He chuckled at their excitement, "Hey Ash what kind of pokemon are the lion and cat?" Misty questioned.

"You mean Meowstic and Luxray?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Meowstic is a psychic type, while Luxray is an electric type." He explained.

"Meowstic? I've never heard of that pokemon before?" she was confused she's pretty sure she's never seen it in Kanto before.

"That's because she's not from this region and neither is Luxray or Riolu. So I'm not surprised you've never seen her before."

"They're not?!" she was shocked about receiving this new information, "Then what region are they from then?" she was really interested in learning this new information.

"Meowstic is from the Kalos region while, Luxray and Riolu are from the Sinnoh region." He explained.

"Wow, so have you traveled to those regions?"

"Nope, Luxray's an old friend of mine, and Meowstic was being taken care of at Professor Oaks lab and Riolu hatched from one of the eggs I was taking care of." He told her.

Misty was amazed she could tell from the start that he was rookie trainer, but he knew more than the average one which was proven right after he took down Team Rocket like it was no big deal.

"Misty, you like water-type pokemon don't you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Oh yeah I do, but how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure you just have that kind of aura around you I guess," He stopped brushing Meowstic, "Okay Pikachu it's your turn now."

The little mouse wasted no time in getting in his lap; as soon as the brushing began he let a cute 'chaaa' signaling that he likes it.

"Ralts!" he turned to the ralts twins and saw they were right next to him staring at what he was doing.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Misty squealed.

He laughed, "Here that you guys? Misty says your cute." The male ralts didn't take to kindly to that and turned away from the red head.

"D-did I say something wrong?" she sweat-dropped.

"No, it's just that this one's a male so he doesn't like being called cute."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ralts."

The pokemon looked back at her and smiled in forgiveness, "Alright Pikachu your all done, come here Riolu."

The little dog pokemon jumped in his lap and let himself be groomed liking it very much.

"Riolu's really cute, what kind of pokemon is it?" she sat down on the floor near Ash, "It's a Fighting-type pokemon that uses aura."

"Aura?"

"Yep. Every living thing has aura including pokemon, and Riolu has the ability to use aura in battle considering their fighting type pokemon."

"Really? He doesn't look like it." she stared curiously at the little dog.

Not liking her comment he got up from his position making punching motions with his fists causing Ash to laugh nervously.

"Let me guess he didn't like what I said did he?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I'm sorry, Riolu." She said.

"Rio!" he scampered over to Ash and sat down on his lap Indian style. The raven-haired teen rubbed the pokemon's head, "I guess he wants to start training, but he's still too young just like the others so he'll have to wait a little bit."

Misty nodded her head in understanding, "Most rookie trainers would start training baby pokemon right away without any regards towards their feelings, but you take their feelings into consideration."

"Yeah, I know one rookie trainer in particular that has me worried about his pokemon considering his personality." Ash thought of a certain brown haired teen.

"Who do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I get the feeling we'll be meeting him soon enough and to be honest with you I'm not looking forward to it."

Luxray growled. He knew exactly who his trainer was talking about.

The boy sighed, "Oh well, anyway my mom and little sister should be here soon. She said she wants to travel with me on my journey, so I was thinking you should meet them." He suggested.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Great!" he got up holding Riolu with one arm; "Alright everybody return!" they went back in their pokeballs except, Pikachu, Meowstic, and Luxray. When Misty questioned why he didn't return them he said that they don't like their pokeballs very much.

 **In the Lobby**

As soon as the two entered the lobby a little girl with blonde hair tackled him in a tight embrace.

"Big brother!"

"Hey there munchkin." He hugged her back.

She grinned up at him, "We finally made it!"

"So I see," he was looking for a certain woman but didn't see her, "Where's mom?"

"Oh, she said she had to go back home immediately to keep her 'you know what'' she whispered.

Ash understood immediately, "Well I'm not surprised. That's mom for you."

Molly notices three pokemon with her brother, "Oh wow!" she squealed, "A Pikachu!"

Pikachu stared at the little girl then back at Ash wondering if it was okay to let the girl touch him. He gave a nod of approval letting him know it was okay. Jumping down from his shoulder and on the floor Molly began petting the mouse pokemon on the head.

"Hi Pikachu, my names Molly!" she said cheerfully.

"Pika!" Molly looked at her brother for translation.

Ash chuckled, "He said, 'nice to meet you." he translated.

Suddenly Misty remembered about yesterday's encounter with Team Rocket, "That's right! I can't believe I almost forgot to ask you this, Ash can you understand pokemon?"

Before he could answer her question his sister answered for him, "Yep!" she said with such joy, "My big brothers amazing because he talks to pokemon!"

"How is that possible?" Misty questioned.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know myself," he still couldn't understand how he was able to understand them, but it doesn't bother him that much, "That's why I'm taking this journey, maybe I'll find the answer I'm looking for. I also want to challenge the gym leaders to see if I'm worthy of being a pokemon trainer. I know it won't be easy and there will be challenges ahead, but that's what makes the journey more interesting." He smiled.

Misty couldn't help but smile herself. She can tell that he's not one of those arrogant type trainers or those who think challenging gym leaders is easy.

"Alright then," he suddenly said making Luxray stop nuzzling Molly. He may not like other people, but he loves children, "Why don't we get going then! The first gym is Pewter City Gym, but before we go there I wanna get some training done in the Viridian Forest."

"Yay! I get to watch my first gym battle!" Molly jumped up and down.

He laughed at his sister's enthusiasm he then turned to Misty, "You'll come with us right?"

"Huh? You want me to come with you?"

He nodded, "Why not? Think of it as compensation for Luxray destroying your bike."

As if lightening struck her she suddenly remembered how all this started in the first place, "Hey that's right! You still owe me a bike!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any money to pay for it so I guess you'll just have to travel with us till we can get you a new one."

"Actually, I can help you with that." A familiar voice said. They turned to the source and saw nurse joy walking towards them, "Why don't you leave your bike with me there's someone I know who can fix your bike with no problem at all."

"Problem solved then, but you can still travel with us if you want to."

"Of course I'm still going to travel with you! Like you said it's the least you can do after destroying my bike!" she countered.

"Then it's settled! Lets go everyone!" he said him, his sister, and his pokemon already out the door.

"Hey wait up!" Misty yelled.

 _And just like that our hero Ash Ketchum has both his sister and new traveling companion Misty to travel with him on his journey. What exciting adventures await them?_

 **Viridian Forest**

 _After the events at the pokemon center we now find out heroes taking a leisurely walk through viridian forest that leads to Pewter City and Ash's first gym battle. But after awhile they found out that their leisurely walk would turn into something else._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S A BUG!" Misty screeched for what felt like the 100th time. Ash and Molly sighed at their new traveling companion while his pokemon were starting to get annoyed, the main one being Luxray who was very eager to shock her just to shut her up. Pikachu wasn't too far behind him in having the exact same thoughts, and Meowstic wouldn't mind a psychic blast herself.

"Misty will you please stop screaming?" Ash said trying to not sound annoyed with the redhead.

"Not until we get out of this forest there are so many disgusting bugs!" she screamed louder.

Molly had to cover he ears because of all the yelling, "Big brother why is she so loud?"

"Who knows…" suddenly something caught his attention. A small green serpentine like creature with yellow spots on it with a yellow tip on its tail, and a bright red antenna appeared.

"Wow!" Molly said with excitement, "What pokemon is that?"

"It's a Caterpie." He said taking out his pokédex scanning the creature.

 **[Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing.]**

"Caterpie evolve into Butterfree." Ash said.

"Wow!" Molly had sparkles in her eyes not only did she get to travel with her brother, but she also gets to see more pokemon.

The bug type pokemon heard voices and began crawling their way causing Molly to get even more excited. Ash was surprised that it would even approach them instead of just running away. The two siblings watched as the bug pokemon got closer and closer until it was rubbing…on Misty's leg.

"Well look at that, Caterpie seems to really like you Misty." Ash said.

"Your so lucky." Molly said.

That information didn't seem to do well with Misty at all because she began to scream again shaking Caterpie off her making the little bug sad. Ash picked the little guy up, "Its alright, I happen to like bug pokemon." That made its mood turn good and it began to nuzzle Ash.

"Why don't you come with me I'll make sure you evolve into an awesome Butterfree." He said.

"Caterpie!" it said cheerfully, the boy tapped it with a pokéball and it was an instant capture.

"Alright, we got a new friend its Caterpie!" he said happily, his pokemon and Molly did a pose with him.

"Why did you capture it?!" Misty practically cried out.

"Because there's nothing wrong with Caterpie not to mention they evolve pretty quickly. It'll be a Butterfree before you know it." he smiled.

"Really?" Molly questioned.

"Yep, come one lets keep moving." They continued walking through the forest not knowing they were being followed by none other than Team Rocket who was hiding in the bushes.

"Twerps spotted." James said holding out his binoculars.

"I knew we'd find them if we stayed on this path." Jessie smirked.

Meowth who usually had something to say was quiet something that was rare.

"What's wrong Meowth?" James questioned.

"Yeah, your usually not this quiet." Jessie pointed out.

"Its that twerp the one that can talk to pokemon." He said.

"Oh yeah, he did say that he heard his pokemon insult you." James said, "I wonder how he learned to do that?"

"Same here, I've never heard of a person learning how to speak pokemon." Jessie commented.

"That twerp owes me an explanation!" Meowth growled.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Jessie questioned.

"Because that twerp knows how to talk to pokemon that's why its bothering me!" he yelled following in the direction the three kids went leaving a confused James and Jessie behind but soon followed afterwards.

 **With Ash, Molly, and Misty**

"I'm gonna go look for some berries you guys wanna come?" Ash said.

"I wanna go!" Molly said lifting her hand in the air.

"Alright lets go then." They both walked off into the forest in search of berries for their pokemon. Misty stayed behind not wanting to encounter anymore bug pokemon. She was sitting by the river when a sword came onto her field of vision causing her to scream. She looked and found the source of the sword and saw a kid wearing samurai armor.

"Greetings shrieking maiden," he greeted, "Are you perhaps from Pallet Town?" he asked.

"No I'm not!" she yelled, "I'm from Cerulean City!"

"My mistake then." He put his sword back in its sheath and walked away, "Alas my search continues."

"That was so weird," she watched him walk away and into the forest, "Why would he be looking for someone from Pallet To-'' realization hit her.

"Ash and Molly are from Pallet Town!" she cried out running into the forest hoping to get to them in time.

 **With Ash and Molly**

"Big brother look!" Molly brought a berry to her brother, "This looks like a cherry!"

"That's a Cheri Berry," he said taking it from her, "It cures paralysis, so if our pokemon ever get paralyzed we just give them these and they'll feel better."

"That's amazing!" she said.

He put the berry in his backpack, "Let's head back." Before he could start walking he saw Luxray charge at something and before he could tell him to stop he made contact with what he was charging at and began to growl menacingly.

"Luxray, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled not happy at the pokemon's behavior he approached and was about to scold him but then he saw the reason _why_ he charged in the first place. He saw a boy dressed in samurai clothing with a sword next to him. Luxray had the boy completely pinned to the ground he couldn't get up even if he tried.

"On second thought, nevermind," he heard Pikachu and Meowstic agree with him, "Who are you and why are you carrying a dangerous weapon around with you?" Ash said in a demanding tone.

"Y-you misunderstand!" the boy said.

Ash raised a brow, "Really? Doesn't seem like I'm misunderstanding anything. Your carrying a weapon with you that can probably hurt someone really badly, not to mention my sister is here with me and she looks scared out of her mind." He was right Molly was hiding right behind him looking scared, "So I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Samurai and I'm looking for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The boy said.

He raised a brow, "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Then my search is over," he said, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"Before we do that," Ash started, "Who told you about me?"

"Oh, I challenged another trainer from Pallet Town. The one with the many cheerleaders he told me that I should have no trouble defeating you." he stated.

That information didn't seem to sit well with his pokemon especially Luxray who was tempted to electrocute the boy for believing something so stupid.

Ash merely sighed in annoyance. Gary was really obnoxious sometimes, "Well if you want a battle I'll be happy to oblige."

"I thank you," the boy said.

"Luxray let him up please." Ash said.

The pokemon reluctantly obeyed but he was still eyeing the boy in case he got any funny ideas.

"Molly why don't you stand near Luxray okay?" the girl nodded and went over by the lion who was staring intently at the boy. Just then they heard rustling from the bushes out came Misty with…a mallet?!

They could do nothing but stare at her in astonishment and wonder. Just where the hell was she hiding it?

"Um, Misty?" Ash spoke.

"Are you two okay?" she said still having the mallet in the air ready to strike at any moment.

"Uh…yeah we're fine," he responded slowly, "This guy just challenged me to a battle so I agreed. Do you wanna watch?" he asked.

She finally put the mallet down, "As long as your okay then fine, and I wouldn't mind watching."

"Okay then." He made a mental note not to ask where she kept her mallet hidden, he wasn't going to lie he was afraid of the answer she would give him.

Right now the boy named Samurai was on the opposite side of the field while Ash was at the other end.

"This will be a two-on-two battle! Do you accept?" Samurai said from the opposite end.

"I do!"

"Then let the battle begin!"

Molly, Pikachu, Meowstic, and Luxray, and Misty were on the sidelines watching as the battle was about to start. Misty was a little worried because this was the first time Ash was battling another trainer. The kid may have a few screws loose but he looked skilled. Meanwhile Molly and Ash's pokemon weren't really that worried, unlike Misty they had absolute faith in Ash.

"Pinsir, I choose you!" Samurai threw a pokéball and out came to Misty's horror a bug pokemon. She didn't hesitate to scream her head off earning a confused look from Samurai and an annoyed sigh from everyone else.

"Alright then. Pidgeotto, come on out!" out came Ash's flying type Pidgeotto who looked at the bug type in anticipation. She couldn't wait to show her trainer just how strong she is.

Misty was surprised that he was using a flying type instead of either the three pokemon he had with him right now. Another thing she noticed was that he looked calm even relaxed. Why is that?

"You can go first Samurai." Ash said.

"I appreciate your generosity," he bowed, "Pinsir, use **Tackle!** " the bug type charged at the flying type.

"Use **Agility** to dodge then **Air Slash**." He said calmly.

The bird wasted no time in dodging the tackle attack. Having used agility to get in the air quickly her wings glowed blue releasing wind slicers from her wings that hit Pinsir in a direct hit. The bug pokemon was sent back to its trainer's side and had swirls in its eyes as it hit the ground in front of Samurai. It was clearly knocked out.

There was silence for a brief moment before Molly and Ash's pokemon cheered for his victory. Pidgeotto flew back to her trainers side the boy was rubbing her head softly, "That was an amazing Air Slash, I'm so proud of you," he praised. It was no joke she out of all the moves she wanted to work on it was Air Slash and she finally mastered it.

Pidgeotto chirped causing Ash to laugh at her comment. Samurai quietly returned his Pinsir not knowing what to say or how to react to what just happened. This person was no ordinary novice trainer like the brown haired boy had told him.

"You are very skilled," he complemented.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

"Your praise is greatly appreciated," he bowed again taking out another pokéball, "Shall we continue?"

Ash returned Pidgeotto, "Sure thing." Taking out another pokéball himself, "Ready when you are."

Before the boy could take out another pokéball a large mechanical arm shot out of the clearing only for Luxray to jump in the air and use iron tail to smash it to pieces. The lion stood protectively in front of Ash growling at the bushes electricity coursing through its body. Misty, Molly, Pikachu, and Meowstic ran up to them Molly standing next to her brother a pokéball in hand.

"Who dares interrupt our battle?!" Samurai yelled unsheathing his sword, "Show yourself!"

"With pleasure!" a familiar voice spoke causing Ash and Misty to flinch. They recognized those voices, and sure enough a man with purple hair, a woman with pink hair, and a Meowth walked out from the clearing.

"Identify yourselves!" Samurai yelled.

(Skipping their stupid intro.)

Samurai and Molly didn't know how to react so they decided to just stand there and look at them like the idiots that they are.

"Not you three again!" Misty yelled.

Samurai looked at them, "You know these fools?" he questioned.

Ash nodded, "They're from Team Rocket they steal people's pokemon." He explained.

"I see." He said turning back to them, "State your business now or suffer the consequences!"

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Jessie mocked.

"We have no business with you boy," James said, "Our business is with the-''

"You twerp!" Meowth pointed to Ash interrupting James.

Luxray growled again at the cat as if warning him to insult his trainer one more time.

"Yeah…?" he answered not understanding why the cat was calling him out.

"You owe me an explanation!" he declared.

Jessie, James, and Misty all fell down anime style, the only reason Samurai and Molly didn't was because they were still confused about the whole situation while Ash just stared at Meowth unsure of what to say.

"Meowth are you seriously still bothered by the fact that the twerp can understand pokemon?!" Jessie yelled at the cat.

"I thought you were joking when you said you wanted answers." James sweat-dropped.

"No I wasn't jokin' about what I said!" he yelled at his comrades, "I was serious!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, the only reason you clowns followed us was just so you could get some answers?!" Misty yelled furiously.

"Shut up!" Meowth snapped at her, "This is nun of ya business its between me and the twerp!"

Ash couldn't help but sigh maybe this is why his mom told him not to say anything about his ability to speak to pokemon. Because people would be asking him questions about it, this is why he was glad that only his mom, molly, his aunt, his cousin, and prof. oak know about it. Had Gary knew there was no telling what merciless teasing and bullying he would put the boy through. He was already an outcast and the last thing he needed to be teased about is this.

"My big brother doesn't have to tell you anything!" Molly stated throwing a pokéball in the air, "Teddiursa, I choose you!" out came a little teddy bear like pokemon with a crescent marking on its face. Unlike most Teddiursa's this one loved battling.

It looked at the cat pokemon and huffed at it, "Teddi, ursa ursa? Teddiursa!" it taunted.

Ash couldn't help but laugh out loud startling everyone present. He knew exactly what Teddiursa said and thought it was funny as hell.

"Um, Ash?" Misty called out, "What did it say?"

He turned to her then whispered it in her ear and she began to laugh herself, "T-that's…to…funny…" she said in between laughs.

"Yep!" Ash said turning back to Team Rocket.

"What did it say Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"It said, 'Think you can take me? Bring it on kitty cat!'' he growled.

Now the two team rockets began to laugh they couldn't help but find it funny themselves.

"Stop laughing and call out your pokemon!" he growled at the two human.

They stopped immediately.

"Right, Ekans let's go!" Jessie called out her pokemon.

"Let's go, Koffing!" James called out his pokemon.

Ash observed the two pokemon very carefully, "They're both poison types, huh?" Ash said.

"We can handle it!" Molly declared.

"I know you can. Meowstic let's go!" Ash called his psychic type over.

The cat obeyed faith fully and appeared in front of her trainer ready for battle.

"Ekans, use **Poison Sting!** "

"Koffing, use **Tackle!** "

Ekans shot poison needles out of its mouth while Koffing rushed at its opponent.

"Meowstic, use **Confusion!** " Ash ordered.

Raising her ears the poison sting needles shot back at Ekans landing a direct hit.

"Teddiursa move to the side!" the cub pokemon did just that causing Koffing to miss, " **Close Combat!** " the little bear suddenly rushed at the poison type with immense speed and began to slaughter it by hitting non stop throwing punch after punch all while smiling.

Misty was speechless this is the first time she saw a pokemon like that and it was dominating a poison type like it was nothing!

"What does that teddy bear think it's doing to my Koffing!" James yelled angrily at the little bear.

Ash just chuckled, "Yeah well that's Teddiursa for you."

"Huh?" Misty said.

"Well, Teddiursa's are known for being cute and harmless pokemon, but Molly's isn't like that." Looking at how the tiny bear was throwing hit after hit, "He really likes to battle and finds it fun, so it's best to not get on his bad side."

Teddiursa finished up by punching Koffing over to Team Rocket and colliding with Ekans knocking them both out.

"That's one tough teddy bear!" Meowth commented.

Molly stepped in front of her brother with Teddiursa standing right next to her, "This is for picking on my big brother," she glared, " **Fire Punch!** "

Its fist covered in flames he rushed at Meowth with incredible speed slamming its fist in the cat's stomach sending him back at Ekans and Koffing. He was still conscious even though his skin turned brown.

"W-what kind of move was that?" Misty stuttered.

"Tell you later," Ash told him, "Pikachu, Luxray use **Thunderbolt!** "

Pikachu jumped in the air while Luxray charged his body then both attacks fired off at the same time electrocuting the rockets sending them blasting off in the air.

"I can't believe we got taken out by a little bear!" Jessie complained.

"What are you whining about, at least your pokemon didn't get a beat down from it!" James shot back.

"That teddy bear and twerp are gonna get it next time." Meowth growled.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"

Molly jumped up and down with Teddiursa. That was their very first battle and they won, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Did you see that big brother? We won! We won!" she yelled.

"I saw, awesome job Molly. You too Teddiursa." He congratulated them both.

"Teddiursa!" the pokemon blushed happily.

He turned to Samurai, "Do you want to continue our battle?" because of Team Rocket they never got to finish.

Samurai shook his head, "No, its clear who the real trainer is." He bowed, "You are truly a strong trainer, stronger than the one with the many cheerleaders."

Ash bowed back in return, "Thanks for the compliment."

"I take it you plan on challenging the gyms correct?"

He nodded, "That's right, we're on our way to Pewter City so I can challenge Brock the gym leader who specializes in rock-type pokemon."

"I see, then I wish you luck my friend." And with that he walked away. Ash and the others decided to leave as well not wanting to disturb the Beedrill that live in the area.

 **Campsite**

Having prepared everything for the night setting up the tents and sleeping bags they decided to eat. Misty was surprised when she found out that Ash could cook, he told her that he and his mentor would go out to camp at night so he could be prepared for it when he decided to go out on his journey.

"The food was great Ash!" Misty complimented.

"Thanks, but my mom's food is still better than mine." He said.

"I like both mommy's and big brothers the best!" Molly declared.

"Teddiursa!" he copied.

"Hey Molly, are you going to keep Teddiursa out of its pokéball?" Misty questioned.

She nodded, "Yep! That way we can spend more time together, right?" she smiled at her pokemon.

"Ursa ursa!" it said happily.

Misty then remembered something from earlier, "Hey that's right! I almost forgot to ask you what was that move Teddiursa used on Koffing and Meowth?" she almost forgot to ask them good thing she remembered.

"Oh, those moves were Close Combat and Fire Punch. They're fighting type moves." Ash explained.

"Fighting type moves? Does that mean he's a fighting type?" Misty questioned.

Ash shook his head, "Nope, you see Teddiursa is a Normal Type pokemon, but you can still teach it fighting, fairy, ghost, dark, psychic, steel, fire, ice, grass, thunder, and water type moves. You can either teach it those moves or they already have it as an egg move." He explained.

"Wow…I had no idea you could teach pokemon different type of moves."

Ash leaned back from his comfortable position, which was Luxray's side. The pokemon didn't seem to mind the fact that his trainer was treating him like a pillow. Pikachu and Meowstic were leaning on Ash's side fast asleep it had been a long day for them what with Misty screaming her head off every five minutes, then there was Samurai and not to mention Team Rocket showing up they deserved some rest.

The boy began to yawn himself so he decided to let Molly and Misty share the tent together while he fell asleep on Luxray with his other two pokemon sleeping on each side of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yay! We're here!" Molly yelled as she and Teddiursa began running towards Pewter City where Ash will earn his first gym badge.

"Molly! Don't run so fast you'll hurt yourself!" Ash scolded as he walked down the path with his three pokemon still out with Misty following right behind him. Ash decided to use the forest to train his pokemon so that they would be ready for the gym battle at hand and he knew just the pokemon he wanted to use. When Misty asked him which pokemon he was going to use he simply told her "it's a secret." Making her pout at him causing Molly to laugh.

Speaking of which the little girl and her Teddiursa were currently standing on a rock looking at the town, "Wow, there's so many people here." She stared in awe.

"Teddiursa!"

Before the two of them could make any more comments they heard a voice right under them.

"Pewter City is gray," Molly and Teddiursa looked down to the voice and saw that it was a man with a beared wearing shabby clothes sitting below them, "the color of stone this town has always been famous for stone."

The two of them looked at each other them back at the strange man, "Who are you mister?" Molly asked.

"The names Flint and your standing on my merchandise young lady." Flint said. She got off the rock immediately along with her partner, "I'm sorry for stepping on your merchandise mister." She bowed politely her partner following the same example.

"Molly!" a familiar voice called out turning around she saw that it was Ash she ran up to her brother telling him about the 'strange man' she talked to and said she accidently stepped on his merchandise.

"But they just look like normal rocks to me." Misty stated.

Ash bowed polity to the man, "I'm sorry my sister stepped on your merchandise, sir."

The man looked directly at the boy, "Don't see trainers like you anymore. Anyway would you like to buy one?"

He shook his head, "No thank you," he turned to the others, "Let's go to the pokemon center our pokemon need to be checked out." They left the strange man and began walking into the city.

Flint watched them leave but his eyes were still on Ash, he couldn't help but smile at the retreating trainer, "That kid…he might just be the one Brock was waiting for."

 **Pewter City Pokemon Center**

Ash and company finally arrived at the center where they saw a boy in front of them who was wearing a blue and yellow hat, a green shirt, jacket, and blue pants with the same shoes as Ash. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder with wild hair.

Ash stared at the boy very closely and realized he looked very familiar, "Ritchie is that you?"

Said boy turned around and saw the gang, "Ash!" he ran towards them slamming into the boy giving him a big hug.

"It is you! How've you been?" Ash asked the boy who finally let go of him.

"Great! I finally started my journey the same as you!" he responded.

"I'm glad," he looked at the Pikachu on the boy's shoulder, "So Pikachu's your starter Pokemon?"

Ritchie rubbed the rodent's head, "Yep! Sparky's my partner!"

"Pika!" the rodent raised its hand giving a peace sign.

"Oh! You got one too that's awesome!"

"That's right, he's my best friend right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" it said with a smile.

Ritchie then noticed the other two pokemon that he'd never seen around Kanto before, "Hey Ash who are these pokemon?"

"The one on my left shoulder is Meowstic and this is Luxray." He introduced.

"Meowstic." The cat waved.

"Luxray." The lion tipped its head in greeting.

"Meowstic and Luxray huh?" Ritchie pulled out his pokédex to scan them.

 **[Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.]**

Ritchie and Sparky both whistled in appreciation for the psychic type. He then scanned the next pokemon.

 **[Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows.]**

"Wow, what powerful pokemon." Richie commented.

"Pika." His partner agreed.

"Thanks," he noticed that Misty and Molly were staring at them with curious eyes.

"Big brother who's he?" Molly asked tugging on her brother's jacket. Patting the girls head smiled, "Molly, Misty this is Ritchie my cousin."

"C-cousin?" Misty was surprised the boy was practically a carbon copy of Ash that it was almost scary.

Molly had the opposite reaction, "Yay! I have a cousin!" she hugged the boy Teddiursa waving at him. He just now noticed the bear pokemon and scanned it.

 **[Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.]**

"So that's a Teddiursa huh?" he then turned to Molly, "Wait minute, did you just say _you_ have a cousin?"

She nodded, "You're my cousin now."

He was still confused just who is this girl?

"Ritchie," he looked at Ash, "This is Molly Ketchum my little sister and this is Misty she's traveling with us."

"What?!" Ritchie and Sparky yelled in surprise, "Since when did you have a sister? How come you never told me? How old is she? Did Aunt Delia give birth to her?" * **CHOP** * the boy suddenly found himself being chopped on the head by none other than his cousin Ash. When they were little and Ritchie would start babbling about nonsense or freaking out about something Ash would whack him on the back of the head or he would chop him on the head it didn't really matter what method he used. The boy was rubbing his head muttering how painful it was.

"Have you calmed down?"

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah, I'm good now." He said still rubbing his head.

"Good, now then to answer your questions, first she's been my sister for awhile now, second I couldn't get in touch with you to tell you, third she's 8 years old, fourth no my mom didn't give birth to her because we adopted her due to some unfortunate circumstances." He explained calmly.

 _Wait, Molly's adopted? She's not related by blood?_ Misty thought the two of them were blood siblings the whole time. And what did he mean unfortunate circumstances?

"Its nice to meet you Molly." Ritchie bent down to her eye level hugging her back.

"So Ritchie since you're here I'm assuming you've challenged the gym already?" Ash asked.

"No not yet, I was actually on my way to challenge it but then I forgot to sign up for the Indigo League." He said.

"Really? We came here to get our pokemon checked out then I was going to sign up for it."

"Then I'll just wait here with you."

"Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting their pokemon checked out and being thanked by Nurse Joy, well Ash was repeatedly both Ash and Ritchie signed up for the Indigo League and we're looking forward to battling each other when they get there.

"So you decided to become a Pokemon Master?" Ritchie questioned, as they were all walking towards the gym. Ash's pokemon have gotten close to Ritchie but Luxray was still a little skeptical, it was still going to take awhile for it to be comfortable around other pokemon trainers besides Ash.

"That's right, I decided that if I decide to go on my journey then I would pursue my dream to become a pokemon master."

"I'm glad, I've wanted to accomplish my dream right along with you just like we promised."

"What do you want to be Ritchie?" Misty asked.

"Me? My dream is to be a Pokemon Champion!" he yelled in determination.

"Pika!" Sparky copied him.

"A Pokemon Champion?" Misty questioned.

"That's right, I'm going to challenge all the 8 gyms in Kanto and defeat every member of the Elite Four and defeat the champion!" his eyes burned with determination.

"Defeat every member of the Elite Four?!" Misty exclaimed in surprise, "Listen the Elite Four aren't just ordinary trainers they're called 'Elites' for a reason. They're even stronger than gym leaders!"

Molly tilted her head, "Big brother what's the Elite Four?"

"The Elite Four are groups that reside in every region, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Each of them has their signature pokemon that they use for battle and different types of pokemon they specialize in, for example Lorelei specializes in Ice types, Bruno with Fighting types, Agatha with Ghost types, and Lance with Dragon types." He explained.

"So cool." Molly said in awe.

"Ursa!" the bear said with his spot on Molly's shoulder.

"Also," he continued, "Lance is a Master Dragon-type trainer and is currently Kanto's champion. The pokemon he uses that no one has ever defeated is his signature pokemon, his Dragonite."

"Dragonite?" Molly and Ritchie asked.

Meanwhile Misty was impressed with how much Ash knew even though he's a rookie trainer. She couldn't help but wonder where he got so much information on the Elite Four members.

"Dragonite is a dragon type pokemon and not only that, but it's considered a pseudo-legendary pokemon along with Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydreigon, and Goodra."

"Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon?!" the three exclaimed in surprise.

"No way…" Ritchie said.

"That's amazing!" Molly squealed in excitement.

"Wait, please explain to me what a pseudo-legendary pokemon is." Misty asked, talking about this was starting to interest her a lot and hearing it from Ash made her wanna learn more.

"Pseudo-Legendary pokemon have a three stage evolution and have a high power to boost. If trained by a trainer then Pseudo-Legendary pokemon can even defeat Legendary pokemon because they're on the same level as them, hence why they're called 'Pseudo-Legendary pokemon."

They took in this information still in awe by the fact that there are some pokemon considered strong enough to take down legendary pokemon.

"As expected of my cousin Ash. He always knows things about pokemon." Ritchie complimented.

"I only know so much thanks to Prof. Oak and my mentor, if anyone knows more about pokemon its those two." Ash stated but it was clear his response was modest and not an arrogant reply something Gary Oak would do non-stop.

"Anyway Ritchie, do you know what pokemon you'll use against the gym leader Brock?" he asked.

"I'm gonna use Sparky against him!" he said with determination.

Misty looked at him, "Your going to use an Electric type against a Rock type gym?"

"Of course! You'll see we'll blow them away!"

"Pikachu!"

"Now hold-'' she was cut off by Ash, "Ritchie are you sure you wanna use Sparky against those Rock types in there?"

"Yeah, you'll stay and watch right Ash?" he asked.

"You know it, I mean I have to challenge the gym myself y'know." He reminded.

"Ash, would it be all right if we go first?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't mind."

"Great!"

"Look there it is!" Molly yelled pointing to a building with some rocks surrounding it. The place looked run down on the outside, but who knows? It was probably well maintained in the inside.

Ritchie took a deep breath then opened the doors, which were heavier than they looked. They all walked in and noticed it was dark on the inside.

"Hello, is anyone here?!" Misty called out but no one answered.

"Are they out?" Ash wondered.

"Who goes there?" a voice boomed.

Startled they looked up to see a boy a little older than Ash and Ritchie. They couldn't see his face, but they knew he was the gym leader.

"My names Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City and I challenge you to a gym battle!" Ritchie declared.

"Pikachu!" Sparky copied.

"My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I also challenge you to a gym battle!" Ash said.

"Both of you against me?" he questioned.

"No, Ritchie will go first I'll go after him." Ash said.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge!" the boy said. The lights suddenly came on showing a young man with brown hair skin with squinted eyes wearing an orange shirt, green sleeveless jacket, brown pants and white shoes.

"A Gym battle is different from a normal battle you do realize that right?" he stated.

"So what if it is, I came here to win and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Ritchie declared.

"Pikachu!"

Misty just shook her head, while Molly tilted her head in confusion about what the older boy meant.

"Gym leaders have an arsenal of pokemon at their disposal and while they're not as strong as the Elite Four they are still the highest-ranking members of their gym." Ash said.

Misty nodded her head in appreciation not only for Ash's knowledge of gym leaders, but because he finds them to be taken seriously.

The young man looked at Ash with unidentified expression on his face, "You seem to know more than your friend here."

"He's my cousin and I suppose," he shrugged at the statement, "Now then we'll get off the field and let you two have your battle." He said ushering both girls to the stands so they could watch the gym battle, "Why don't we all cheer for Ritchie?" Ash said.

"Okay!" Molly said.

"Teddiursa!"

"Pika!"

"Meow!"

"Luxray!"

"Alright!" Misty said.

Ash nodded in appreciation. Even though he said that on the inside he was worried about Ritchie's choice in choosing Sparky against a Rock type, while its true that an Electric type would do no damage if they used Electric type moves, but they can learn steel type moves such as Iron Tail to do some damage since Rock types are weak against steel types. Actually Rock types are weak against, water, ice, grass, fighting, ground, and steel type pokemon, so unless Ritchie taught Sparky a steel type move or to attack with Quick attack or any other he can use against the rock types then he may have a problem.

He was brought out of his musings when he saw a boy who looks exactly like the gym leader take the role as the referee.

"This will be a two-on-two gym battle between Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader and Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City. The gym leader Brock will call out his pokemon first. Both are not able to switch pokemon while battling." The referee stated.

"Are both trainers ready?"

Brock merely nodded.

"I'm ready!" Ritchie said.

"Battle Begin!"

Brock called out his pokemon first, "Geodude, let's go!" out came gray boulder type pokemon with two rock muscle arms, "Geodude!" it cried.

Ritchie took out his pokédex.

 **[Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.]**

"High defensive power huh? We'll just see about that, let's go Sparky!"

"Pika!" Sparky jumped from his shoulder and onto the rocky battlefield.

Brock raised a brow, "Your going to use an electric type pokemon?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, so what!" Ritchie countered.

"Electric type moves have no effect on Rock and Ground type pokemon." Brock stated but not out of malice just merely giving advice as a gym leader should.

"Well see!" Ritchie said stubbornly, " **Thunderbolt!** " Sparky shot a bolt of electricity at the rock type who just stood there and took the thunder attack. When it died down Geodude was unfazed by the attack.

"B-but how?" Ritchie was shocked Sparky's thunderbolt didn't do anything.

Molly was looking from the stands, "What happened?" she looked to her brother for answers. Ash sighed, "Its exactly as Brock said, electric type attacks have no effect on rock and ground types."

"But why?"

"Because it's called a type disadvantage."

"Type disadvantage?"

"You see Electric types have a disadvantage against Ground type pokemon because their attacks have no effect on them. Each pokemon has a type disadvantage and type advantage."

"Oh." Molly said, "So, since Sparky's thunderbolt didn't hurt Geodude then that means Geodude has an advantage against Sparky?"

Ash nodded, "Yep that also means Sparky has a disadvantage against Geodude because Electric types are weak against rock and ground types."

"Why do you say Geodude's a ground type?" Misty questioned.

"Geodude's not only a rock type, but it's also a ground type which electric types are weak against." Ash explained.

"So when Geodude starts attacking…" Misty started.

"It'll be super effective and Sparky will either take heavy damage or get knocked out." Ash finished.

Molly and Misty started to get worried now because electric type moves were probably the only thing Sparky knows.

"Geodude, use **Tackle!** " the rock type launched itself at the electric rodent.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ritchie yelled out desperately trying to keep his friend from getting hit with the attack, fortunately Sparky was able to dodge by jumping to the side even though it was just barely.

"Nice evasion, use **Rock Throw!** " Geodude punched the ground causing several rocks to appear then began throwing them at Sparky.

"Dodge Sparky!" he yelled out again if his friend gets hit with those rocks it'll be bad. Sparky did manage to dodge some of them, but unfortunately one managed to land a direct hit towards Sparky causing him to land near his trainer knocked out.

"Sparky!" Ritchie gathered his partner in his arms.

"Sparky is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" The referee announced.

In the stands Molly was holding onto Teddiursa with a sad expression, "Poor Sparky…" she couldn't imagine if that was her pokemon down there getting pelted by rocks. A hand rested on her head she saw it was her brother smiling at her, "It'll be alright, wait right here." He got up walking down to the battlefield confusing his sister and traveling companion Misty.

Reaching the field he put a hand on Ritchie's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him, "I'll take care of Sparky for you." he smiled and somehow that made Ritchie feel better, leave it to his cousin to make things better in his own way. He gave Sparky to his cousin who was still smiling, "I'll heal him while you finish battling."

Ritchie's somber face was replaced with a look of determination and the will to never give up, "Right!" the raven haired boy went back over to the stands with Molly and Misty, once he sat back down he began taking out his potions and some berries he and Molly found in the forest. A little spraying on the wounds and eating a berry made Sparky feel much better but he still needed some rest.

Misty was impressed with how Ash treated Sparky's injuries she was seriously wondering if he really is a rookie like he says he is. Sparky was sitting comfortably in Ash's lap watching his trainer with a sad expression in its face, the little guy probably felt bad about causing his trainer to lose his first gym battle his ears hanged low in disappointment a hand ruffling his fur made him look up at Ash, "Sparky don't feel bad about losing your first gym battle, you'll do better in the next gym we go to." he said it with such reassurance that the little pokemon cheered right up.

"Let's believe in Ritchie this next battle he'll show us something interesting." Ash said enthusiastically confusing those around him even his own pokemon. Does he know something they don't?

Brock looked at the raven-haired teen in astonishment he had so much faith in his cousin and the way he took care of his cousin's pokemon shows he knows more than the average trainer.

"Your cousin's an interesting person." He said turning back to the boy.

Ritchie smiled, "Yeah he is," his cousin gave him a new found determination. Ritchie looked around the gym one more time and saw something leaking he knew just the right pokemon for the job and knew the right moves to do it. Taking out another pokéball he held it in his hands, "Let's continue!"

Brock raised a brow noticing his change in mood; whatever Ash said to him seems to have made him feel much better, "Alright then, Onix go!"

Out came a rock snake like pokemon that was practically huge it opened its mouth and began to roar causing Misty, Molly, Ritchie, and the pokemon to cover their ears, well Ash and Luxray weren't really effected by it. Ash looked at the ceiling and noticed something was leaking.

 _I wonder…_

Ritchie scanned the new rock type.

 **[Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground, which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.]**

Ritchie called out his next pokemon, "Happy, I choose you!" out came a butterfly bug like pokemon, "Free!" it squealed.

"Wow, what a beautiful pokemon!" Misty said making Ash chuckle she looked at him in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I find it funny that you like Caterpie's final evolved form better rather than its pre-evolved form." He said with a cheeky grin on his face making her puff out her cheeks pouting.

"Butterfree's really pretty." Molly stared at the pokemon in awe.

"Ursa!" her partner agreed.

Ash shushed her, "The battle's about to start." She nodded and went quiet looking back at the battlefield.

 _Bug types have a type disadvantage against Rock types, but if Ritchie saw the same thing as me then he picked the perfect pokemon for this battle._ Ash thought.

"Begin!" The referee yelled.

Brock made the first move, "Onix, use **Tackle!** " the snake rock type pokemon charged at Butterfree.

"Happy in the air!" Ritchie ordered the bug pokemon complied with the request flying in the air just in time avoiding getting hit by the rock type.

"Again Onix!" the rock type charged at the bug type but this time Ritchie was prepared for it, "Dodge, then use **Gust** above you!" Happy dodged again then flapped its wings creating a gust of wind that hit the leak above them splashing water all over Onix.

Ash smirked, "So he did see it," his companion, sister, Sparky, and his pokemon looked at him, "Here it comes."

" **Electroweb!** " Happy sent an electric web like net at the rock type and since Onix had water splashed all over it the move was super effective. Onix took the brunt of the electricity and fell to the ground unconscious. There was silence no one said a word Brock was dumbfounded same as with the referee and the others while Ash continued to smirk, "See?" he got the others attention, "Told you this battle would be interesting."

"O-onix is unable to battle! Happy wins!" the referee forced out still not believing what just happened.

"Alright!" Ritchie yelled his pokemon flew right to him in happiness, "That was amazing Happy good job!"

"Free!" it replied.

"H-he did it," Misty stuttered, "He actually took down a rock type with an electric attack…but how?"

"The plumbing," Ash said simply causing everyone including the referee and gym leader to look at him, "The inside of this place looks good except for the leaky ceiling." He pointed upwards. Everyone looked up and realized he was right! Ritchie had Happy hit the leaky pipe that was towering over Onix then used an electric type move to earn a victory over the rock type!

"I never noticed it was leaking, but you did," Misty then thought back to his words from earlier.

 _"_ _Let's believe in Ritchie this next battle he'll show us something interesting."_

She looked at Ash again, "So that's what you meant."

"Maybe." he walked back down to the battlefield where his cousin was still celebrating his quick victory Ritchie turned to him, "Did you see that Ash! We did it! We won!"

"I saw," he then put a hand on his shoulder, "I really hate to damper on your good mood, but to actually win a gym badge you have to defeat _both_ of the gym leaders pokemon." The boy stopped celebrating then looked a little sad, but Ash had another idea.

"Hey Brock!" Ash called out.

"Yeah?"

"If it's alright with you I would like to have our gym battle and if I win then both me and my cousin get a badge here." Ritchie's eyes grew wide with anticipation, "But only if your okay with it, if not then he'll have to re-challenge you."

Now normally a gym leader wouldn't think about agreeing to such terms, but Brock was no ordinary gym leader, "I accept your terms, but after I heal up my Onix. Once that's done then we'll have our battle."

"Fair enough, take your time in healing your pokemon." Ash smiled.

Brock nodded then left momentarily to heal his Onix who took an unusual defeat from a bug type, meanwhile the two cousins walked over to the stands where Molly and Misty were waiting for them. Sparky jumped on his trainers shoulder nuzzling him in apology, but Ritchie simply rubbed his partner on the head and said that it was his fault for letting his partner get hurt. After all that Brock returned and Ash proceeded to walk down on the other side of the field.

"This will be a two-on-two gym battle between Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! The gym leader Brock will call out his pokemon first!"

"Geodude, let's rock!" he called out the pokemon he first used against Ritchie, "Geodude!" it cried.

Meanwhile in the stands Misty was starting to get a little worried Brock's pokemon looked well trained it was proven when he took down Ritchie's Sparky even though it had a type disadvantage against the rock type Geodude still proved to be stronger.

"I wonder if Ash will be alright?" Misty wondered out loud.

"Big brother's strong! He'll be okay!" Molly wasn't worried she knew that her older brother would be all right.

"Molly's right!" Ritchie agreed, "You'll see, he's got this in the bag!"

Misty looked at him, "You do realize he's doing this so you can earn a badge right?"

"I know that! The next time I challenge a gym I won't let him do this again!" Ritchie said.

Misty merely sighed then turned back to the battle.

Ash threw a pokéball, "Cloyster, come on out!" his shiny shell like pokemon emerged grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! Why didn't Ash tell me he had a water pokemon?!" Misty didn't even know he had a water type pokemon in his arsenal.

"It looks like a giant shell." Molly stared.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks.]**

"It looks strong, but why's it a different color?" Ritchie questioned.

"Don't know." Molly replied.

"Geodude, use **Rock Throw!** " like what happened to Ritchie the rock pokemon threw multiple rocks at the shell pokemon who just stood there still grinning.

" **Withdraw!** " Ash commanded and Cloyster closed its shell and the rocks thrown at it were destroyed on impact. When it was over the shell pokemon opened its shell back up still grinning.

"I-it didn't do anything!" Ritchie's eyes got big.

"But all Cloyster did was close its shell." Molly said.

"Well the pokédex did say its shell is strong, maybe this is what it meant." Misty theorized, but she never thought it would be this strong!

"Alright then, **Hydro Pump!** " the shell pokemon shot out water that was approaching Geodude fast.

"Geodude get out of there!" Brock yelled out desperately, but it proved to be in vain as the rock pokemon was hit with a super effective move landing in front of its trainer. Geodude didn't let himself pass out thought it stayed conscious, but it was obviously showing signs that the move affected it.

"That was amazing! Geodude looks like it took some damage from that hydro pump!" Ritchie observed.

"Pika!" Sparky agreed.

"The reason it took so much damage is because rock types are weak against water type pokemon." Misty stated.

"They are?" Ritchie and Molly questioned.

Misty looked at them, "You doused Onix with water then used an electric type move and you didn't know that?!" she yelled.

"To be honest with you I didn't think it would really work, but everything worked out alright!" he smiled.

"Unbelievable…" Misty groaned.

Molly and Teddiursa looked at each other, "Their both weird," her partner couldn't help but agree.

Geodude managed to pick itself up but it was panting heavily. That hydro pump really did a number on it.

Ash was looking at the rock type with a smile it was obvious that Brock takes good care of his pokemon. This is first time battling a gym leader so he has to take this battle seriously.

" **Aurora Beam!** " Cloyster fired multicolored beam from the horn on its head at the exhausted rock type who didn't even bother to dodge because it knew it couldn't anyway. The beam was a direct hit causing it to fly into the wall behind Brock, the pokemon passed out and slid down the wall on the floor.

"G-geodude is unable to battle! Cloyster wins!"

"Yay big brother won!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa Teddiursa!" Teddiursa cheered with his partner.

"T-that was pretty cool," Ritchie stuttered, "That Cloyster's really strong."

"That Cloyster looks absolutely beautiful!" Misty squealed making Ritchie and Sparky sweat-drop.

Brock returned Geodude still shocked that it was taken down so easily. He knew that water types have an advantage against rock types, but this trainer's Cloyster was strong. He turned back to the trainer who was petting the shell pokemon who seemed to be enjoying it.

"You were awesome Cloyster!" he praised, "Even though that was your first battle you were still amazing!"

"Cloyster!" Ash laughed at the shell pokemon's comment. Brock showed a small smile but no one noticed it.

"The battle's not over yet Ash!" he called out getting his attention. He looked at the gym leader, "Your right! Its not over yet!" he returned the shell pokemon and took out another pokéball same as Brock.

"Is it just me or is Brock smiling?" Misty wanted to make sure she was seeing things correctly. She hadn't seen him smile not once but now it was as if he was enjoying himself.

Before anyone could reply to her question Brock called out his signature pokemon, "Onix, lets go!" out came the rock snake like pokemon who appeared to be healed and ready for another battle.

"You think Ash has another water type or was that his only one?" Ritchie questioned.

"I don't know." Misty replied.

Ash tossed a pokéball in the air calling out his own snake like pokemon, "Gyarados, come on out!" out came the water serpent like pokemon who roared the moment it was released scaring the living hell out of everybody except Molly who took an instant liking to the ferocious pokemon.

"W-what kind of pokemon is that?!" Ritchie was visibly shaking but was able bring out his pokédex to scan it.

 **[Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.]**

"S-scary!" Ritchie couldn't believe his cousin managed to catch a freaking Gyarados! The boy heard horror stories about Gyarados their not exactly what one might call the calmest pokemon because of their nasty temper. He heard about them but never seen what it actually looks like so it was no surprise he was scared by it, just look at it! it could swallow over 20 people if it wanted to.

"G-gyarados why did it have to be Gyarados?!" Misty was shaking like a leaf, obviously not a big fan of the pokemon.

"Gyarados is so big!" Molly loved the snake pokemon more and more she wasn't even a tad bit afraid of it.

"Ursa!"

Brock was speechless this may have been the first time he encountered a trainer with Gyarados!

"B-battle Begin!" the referee announced.

"Alright, Onix **Tackle!** " the rock snake pokemon charged at Gyarados.

" **Iron Head!** " Gyarados charged at Onix slamming its head with the rock type hard doing more damage than the rock pokemon would.

"Onix!" Brock cried out for his pokemon who was obviously in pain.

"What was that? That wasn't a water type move." Ritchie observed.

"I wonder what type of move that was." Misty was curious, she thought that Gyarados could learn only water type moves.

Onix took some damage from the steel type move but was still able to stay conscious and continue battling. As much as Ash wishes he could stop battling he knew he couldn't do that, " **Iron Tail!** " Gyarados's tail glowed white and swung it at the rock snake pokemon doing more damage.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Ritchie winced as the move made contact.

"No kidding," Misty said, "That looked painful."

Ash felt bad about hurting Onix but this was a gym battle so no holding back. He saw that it was still good to go but it was still in pain after taking a direct hit from that steel type move. Ash sighed, "I feel like the bad guy here, but there's no going now."

"Use **Hydro Pump!** " the attack fired at the struggling rock type landing another direct hit. Onix cried out in pain and was panting harder than Geodude was when it was battling Ash's Cloyster.

"Its kind of hard to watch this battle now." Misty stated in worry.

Ritchie noticed a bunch of little kids running to where Ash was, "Who are those kids over there?" the two girls looked in his direction and indeed saw some kids running over to Ash who was so focused on the battle that he didn't even notice.

"Are they going to try and stop the battle? They can't do that?" Misty was about to get angry but Molly patted her arm making the redhead look at her in confusion the girl simply smiled, "Its okay." Was all she said as she looked at her brother.

Ash was really starting to feel bad now. He was about to have Gyarados use another hydro pump to put it out of its misery but before he could he felt hands all around him. Looking around him he saw he was surrounded by a bunch of little kids grab hold of his legs, arms, and one was hugging his front, "Please stop hurting Onix! It means a lot to big brother!" the little girl hugging him yelled in desperation. He heard the others say the same thing he couldn't help but smile at them. Turning towards Brock he gave him a nod, which the boy returned.

"I forfeit!" Brock announced raising an arm in the air, "I can't bear to see Onix in pain!" everyone looked at him in shock they weren't expecting him to give up. Brock looked at the referee, "Forrest call it!"

The referee or Forrest hesitated for a while before calling it, "Gym Leader Brock has forfeited, therefore the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Alright!" Ritchie yelled.

"Pikachu!" Sparky copied.

Misty didn't share in the enthusiasm as much as those two, "Its true he won, but it feels bittersweet."

Molly stood up holding Teddiursa in her arms, "Come on. Lets go!"

Ash decided to call his pokemon over, "Gyarados come here please!" the pokemon didn't hesitate to go over to her trainer. The children hugging him were scared of the approaching blue snake pokemon but Ash wasn't scared at all, when the pokemon reached its trainer it leaned down and began to nuzzle Ash. When it was finished Ash began petting it, "You and Cloyster were amazing for your first battle, good job girl." He praised causing her to send joyful sounds.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at him in utter disbelief, just how in the world was he able to tame a Gyarados?! He picked up the closest kid to him which was the little girl hugging his front smiling at her, "Why don't you pet her to? She loves it." the girl looked at Gyarados she was still a little scared but slowly raised her hand bringing it up to pet her. She pets her slowly causing Gyarados to actually purr meaning it was enjoying it just like Ash said she would!

"Wow! Look big brother I'm petting a Gyarados and it feels great!" the girl squealed, Ash couldn't help but laugh at the display it was just too cute. He put the girl down, "Do you guys wanna get on her back? She doesn't really mind, do you girl?" she lowered herself so the kids could get on and they did with the little girl Ash was holding earlier sitting on her head laughing happily.

Ash saw Brock, Forrest, and everybody else approach him, "How in the world were you able to capture and tame a Gyarados…?" Brock couldn't help but ask everybody else wanted to know to.

"Well, I wasn't planning on capturing one to be honest with you but I guess things didn't plan out that way." He was being completely honest capturing one wasn't exactly planned but oh well.

"Its looks like its well taken care of." Brock observed its scales noticing that it looked better than the average Gyarados.

"She is," Ash confirmed, "For some reason I caught one of the mild mannered ones, and not only that I make sure to take care of her scales and feed her some organic pokemon food for water types."

"I can see that," one more thing was bothering Brock though, "What about your Cloyster from earlier?"

"Hm? What about him?"

"Well it's a different color than the normal ones you see." He stated.

"I noticed that to." Forrest commented.

"Same here." Misty chimed in, "Speaking of which, can I please see it again?!" she made a mental reminder to ask him after the gym battle was over.

Ash shrugged, "I don't mind," he took out Cloyster's pokéball, "Come on out Cloyster." The light died down and revealed the shell pokemon.

"Cloyster!" Molly went over to it immediately, "Hi Cloyster I'm Molly and this is Teddiursa!"

"Ursa Teddiursa!"

Cloyster laughed having taken a liking to the little girl, "Careful Molly its shell's really sharp." He warned.

"Okay!"

"So why's it a different color?" Ritchie really wanted to know.

"It's a Shiny." He simply said.

"Really?" Brock questioned.

"Yep."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Misty questioned.

"Shiny pokemon are extremely rare and often hunted down because of their rarity." Brock explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have something for Ash and Ritchie," he took out two badges from his pocket there were two gray octagon looking badges in the palm of his hands, "I present you both with the Boulder Badge." Both boys took them.

"Alright! My first badge!" Ritchie raised it in the air.

Ash observed it happily, "Feels good getting my first badge."

"That's because you've earned it." Misty told him.

Brock nodded, "She's right, battling you helped me remember something I thought I'd given up a long time ago." He turned to his siblings still playing on Gyarados who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

The raven-haired teen didn't ask what it was because he figured Brock would tell them when he was ready, "When your ready I'd like to hear about it," he pulled out Cloyster's pokéball, "Return." A red light beamed out sucking the pokemon back in its pokéball.

Walking over to Gyarados where the kids were still playing on her, "Sorry kids but I have to take Gyarados to the pokemon center now." They all 'awed' they really wanted to play with Gyarados some more but got off reluctantly including the girl on her head. She walked to Ash holding his hand, "Thank you for letting us play with Gyarados!" she said.

"Thank you!" they all bowed respectively and thanked.

Ash bent down ruffling her hair, "Your welcome," he returned the serpent pokemon, "We should probably head over to the pokemon center and have Nurse Joy check out our pokemon, especially Sparky, Geodude, and Onix."

"I agree I'll walk with you guys." Brock said.

"Then let's go!" Ritchie practically sprinted out of there probably still ecstatic about getting his first gym badge even though Ash got it for him by making a deal with Brock.

Ash shook his head, "Its nice to see him energetic though."

His pokemon simply sighed themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were waiting for their pokemon to be healed Brock told them about his dream to become a Pokemon Breeder, but couldn't achieve his dream because he had to look after the gym and his siblings because his father left on a journey and his mom was in the hospital. Ash told him he could see him more as a breeder rather than a gym leader because of how he knows a lot about pokemon and takes care of them; the proof was his Geodude and Onix. Brock was happy about the compliment and gave his own about Ash's pokemon telling the boy how well groomed and healthy they looked causing the boy to blush and turn away while saying thanks.

A ding was heard and Nurse Joy came out with her Chansey with their pokeballs and Sparky and Pikachu sitting on the table, "Your pokemon are all healed and are in perfect health." She smiled.

Ash and Ritchie walked over to retrieve their pokemon, "Hey buddy," he had his arms out, "Pikapi!" Pikachu didn't hesitate and jumped in his trainer's arms then climbed on his shoulder nuzzling him. Ritchie picked up Sparky, "How are you feeling Sparky?" he asked, "Pikachu!" he responded lifting his fist in the air.

Misty, Brock and Molly walked over to them. Brock noticed the raven teen have a pokéball in his hand, "Come on out Luxray!" the lion pokemon appeared, "Luxray." Ash rubbed his head affectionately, "Were you good and let Nurse Joy examine you without any problems?" he asked gently.

"Luxray." He responded.

"Good," he looked at the nurse, "Thanks for taking care of them nurse joy."

"Its no trouble at all! Luxray was really well behaved." She complimented.

"Chansey." Her partner replied.

Brock observed the electric type, "So this is a Luxray." Instead of growling at the breeder it smelled him for a little while then nuzzled him seeing him as no threat. This surprised both Ash and Pikachu, "Wow Brock your amazing!"

Brock was petting the electric type, "What do you mean?"

"Luxray's growled at just about everybody except me, Molly, Ritchie, and Nurse Joy." He told him.

"Really?" the breeder looked back the electric type it wasn't harming him at all just letting him pet it.

"Maybe its because Brock is so nice!" Molly said.

"Ursa!"

"That and it doesn't see Brock as harmful, but instead a healer." Ash said.

"Oh sure it likes Brock but not me…" Misty pouted.

"Luxray will warm up to you eventually just give him some time." Hoping that somehow saying that would lift her spirits.

"He seems just fine now," Brock stood up, "But I'm curious about the scars."

Ash gave him a sad look making Luxray go to his side, "That's…complicated."

"Ash?" Ritchie said.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do now Brock?" he changed the subject.

"Well…" he started.

"He's going to travel with you that's what he's going to do." A voice finished for the breeder looking at the entrance they saw the same man that was trying to sell rocks to them. Taking off the shabby clothes it revealed a man looking exactly like Brock but older and more built, "…Dad?"

"Dad?!" everyone exclaimed.

"So the weird old man was Brock's dad?" Molly questioned.

"Looks that way." Ash replied, "Also, don't call someone 'weird old man' its not nice."

"Okay!"

"Dad what are you doing here?" Brock questioned.

The man bowed, "I'm sorry for making you take on the responsibilities as a gym leader, not only that but I didn't have what it takes when I was on my journey and was too afraid to face you." he confessed, "Now I'm making up for it by telling you go follow your dream and leave the gym and your siblings to me."

Brock was still for a while but managed to find his voice again, "There's something I have to say to you." he said.

"Of course."

Instead of yelling like his father thought he would Brock told him how to take care of his siblings and the gym, he was talking so fast that his dad told him to slow down so he could write it all on a mini notepad.

"Looks to me like it all worked out." Ash smiled.

"I'm happy for them." Misty agreed.

"Yeah," Ritchie suddenly had another thought, "So where do we go from here?"

Misty sighed, "Thanks for ruining the moment."

Molly and Teddiursa had to agree on that one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile while they were enjoying the moment inside the Pokemon Center a figure hiding in the shadows was observing the group but had its eyes on a certain raven-haired teen. It felt a mental pull from the back of its mind signaling that the person who told the shadow to watch and observe them was making psychic contact.

 _'_ _Can you hear me okay?'_ a young voice asked.

 _'_ _Yes, I hear you just fine.'_ The shadow responded.

 _'_ _I can sense that he's there…Is he?'_ it asked hopefully.

 _'_ _Yes, he just exited the building known as the Pokemon Center with four other humans.'_

 _'_ _So I was right! Do you think he'll listen to my request?'_

 _'_ _I do not know,'_ the shadow said, _'but I will try to think positive about it.'_

The young voice laughed then stopped quickly, _'He's almost here! You have to come back!'_

 _'_ _I'm coming!'_ in a flash the figure was gone.

 _Our hero Ash Ketchum not only gained two new traveling companions, his cousin Ritchie and new friend Brock, but also gained the attention of two mysterious beings. Who could this person be? And what do they want with Ash? Stay tuned._


	4. Mt Moon & Cerulean City Gym!

_We follow our heroes as they make their way to Mt. Moon, which will lead them to Cerulean City and site of both Ash and Ritchie's next gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ritchie began yawning and stretching his arms above his head, "So where are we exactly?" he questioned the person who had the map which was Brock.

"Hmmm, According to the map where headed to Mt. Moon where we'll pass to get to the next city." Brock said.

"Mt. Moon?" Molly questioned.

"It sounds romantic doesn't it?" Misty daydreamed.

"Uh, no it doesn't." Ritchie deadpanned.

"I've heard of it before," Brock continued, "I read somewhere that a long time ago a meteor crashed into the mountain."

"Really? Is it true?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hear that the meteor is actually called a Moonstone." Brock told them.

"What's a Moonstone?" Molly questioned.

"It's an evolutionary stone." Ash spoke up.

"You know about it?" Brock questioned.

He nodded, "It lets Clefairy evolve into Clefable, Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff, Munna into Musharna, Nidorina into Nidoqueen, Nidorino into Nidoking, and Skitty into Delcatty."

"Its impressive how much you know about pokemon." Brock complimented.

"I only know so much thanks to Prof. Oak. If anyone deserves the credit it's him." Ash shrugged.

"Well at least your modest about it not may trainers are." Brock smiled.

Ash simply blushed feeling embarrassed by all the compliments he was getting. He wasn't use to it at all and besides the only person to get all the praise was Gary while Ash and some other kids were overlooked.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell, "Somebody's in trouble, lets go!" they began to run to the sound of the yell and saw someone getting attacked by a flock of Zubat.

"Zubat? In broad daylight?" Ash questioned.

Ritchie took out his pokédex.

 **[Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.]**

"If they hate daylight then why are they outside?" Ritchie asked.

"Doesn't matter right now!" Ash said, "That guy needs help first, Luxray, use **Thunderbolt!** Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock!** "

"Pikachu!"

"Luxray!"

Both pokemon send a double electric attack at the Zubat causing all of them to fall to the ground paralyzed Ash ran up to the man, "You alright?" he helped him up and found himself crushed in a death hug, "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" the man repeated nearly crushing Ash to death the boy was about to retaliate when Pikachu shocked him and Luxray growled basically saying "back off."

"I think I'm starting to understand why Ash reacted the way he did when Luxray didn't growl at me back at the pokemon center." Brock said.

"Same here." Ritchie agreed.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

The man managed to get himself up, "No that's alright you and your pokemon get along quiet well with each other." He complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment." The boy blushed. The man grabbed his hands, "Did I mention how grateful I am?" he said making Ash sweat-drop.

Before the boy could say anything Luxray started growling electricity flowing through its fur. The man got the message and let go of his hands causing the lion to stop growling.

"Wow…" was all Brock could say.

"Ash wasn't kidding! Luxray does growl at other people!" Ritchie said.

"Pikachu." His partner agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better it growled at me to." Misty said.

"So why where the Zubat attacking you?" Ash reminded them of the situation, "They usually don't go out in the sunlight."

"Ash is right. Zubat are nocturnal pokemon so it's a little odd to see them attacking someone in broad daylight." Brock stated.

"Oh yes! I'll explain everything and my name is Seymour I'm a scientist as well as a researcher." He introduced dramatically.

The others just looked at him, "Hey big brother? Can I call him 'weird." Molly asked innocently.

"Just this once." He allowed.

"As for the reason they attacked me is because someone put up those lights in the cave and disturbed the pokemon's natural habitat. I'll show you what I mean." Leading them inside the cave.

They looked around and saw that he was right. There lights everywhere illuminating the cave and the pokemon were suffering because of it.

"See this? The cave is all light up. Somebody set up these lights purposefully throughout the whole cave, but the pokemon need darkness." He told them, "Because of this they're confused and aggressive."

"That explains why the Zubat attacked you when the suns still out." Brock said.

"And look over there," he pointed, "The Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere, while the lights are causing the Sandshrew to become weak and exhausted." He said sadly.

Ash looked at the poor Sandshrew and walked over to it followed by Pikachu and Luxray. Taking out a canteen and a bowl he uses for pokemon food he filled up the bowl with water, "Here you go little guy, drink up."

Sandshrew didn't need to be told twice and began drinking the water like it hadn't had any in days, "My goodness! I've never seen a trainer like him before!" Seymour observed, "Such kindness!"

"That's Ash for you." Ritchie, Misty, and Brock all said.

Putting the canteen away he took out an Oran berry, "Try this." the Sandshrew took the blue berry from him and ate it, "Sandshrew!" it said with glee.

Ash got up, "Still, I wonder who put up all these lights?" out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink walking with something in its hand, "A Clefairy!"

"Its so cute!" Misty squealed.

"Wow! A real Clefairy!" Molly was excited that she actually got to see one.

"Ursa!"

Ritchie took out his pokédex.

 **[Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans.]**

"Look what it's carrying," Brock pointed out to the others, "It's a Moonstone."

Ritchie took out a pokéball, "I wouldn't mind catching one." Before anyone could protest, which included a certain animated Seymour, Ash chopped him on the head; "Ow!" the boy rubbed his head painfully, "What was that for?"

"Because it's best to leave it alone, don't you think?" he said simply.

Still rubbing his head he glared, "And you couldn't say that?"

Ash raised a brow, "Would you have listened to me if I did?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Uh, well…" he hesitated.

"Thought so."

Ritchie pouted making Ash laugh at his cousin's childishness while everybody else looked on in curiosity.

"Interesting," Seymour observed, "How old are these boys?"

"They're both 10 years old." Brock informed.

Seymour looked at the boy in utter surprise, "What? But Ash seems more mature than the average 10 year old."

"I'm actually curious about it myself," Brock remembered the boys calm nature when he challenged his gym and general understanding of pokemon. Even Misty was curious about the mystery that is Ash Ketchum. They were brought out of their thoughts when a cry was heard.

"What was that?" Molly said.

"I think that was Clefairy." Ritchie said.

"Let's go!" Ash said.

They ran to the source of the scream and saw Clefairy being harassed by a Meowth, but not just any normal Meowth this one was none other than, "Meowth from Team Rocket!"

The cat looked up and saw that it was Ash and his friends, "It's the twerps!" Clefairy used that distraction to hide behind the raven-haired teen shaking in fear, but a gentle pat on the head from Molly calmed it down.

"Its alright," she said soothingly, "We'll keep you safe." The seemed to calm the fairy type down.

"So its you guys causing all this trouble!" Misty yelled.

"Did somebody say trouble?" a female voice asked.

"And make it double?" a males voice said.

(Their stupid intro or whatever the hell you call it.)

Ritchie and Brock just stared at the three of them wondering if maybe they were a bunch of idiots. And they are.

"Okay…what was that suppose to be?" Ritchie asked dumbfounded.

Ash sighed, "Their stupid intro aside these clowns are Team Rocket they steal people's pokemon."

Brock raised a brow, "You've dealt with them before?"

"Unfortunately." Ash, Misty, and Molly said.

"That's just plain rude!" James yelled.

"Your just jealous because we won't let you join us." Jessie taunted.

"Like I would!" Ash yelled.

"Are you three the ones who put up all these light?" Brock demanded, "Your hurting the pokemon that live here!"

"Oh who cares about them," Jessie waved uncaring, "We're only after the Moonstone."

"So that really is the reason they're here." Ash took out a pokéball, "Brock mind giving me a hand?" he asked.

Brock took out a pokéball himself, "Gladly." He stepped next to Ash, "Ritchie can you get Clefairy and the others someplace safe while we handle this?"

"Leave it to me!" Ritchie nodded. They all left to leave the fighting up to Ash and Brock. Both released their pokemon.

"Butterfree, blow them away!"

"Zubat, help Butterfree out!" Brock called out the bat pokemon. Ash looked at the breeder questionably.

"I caught one when it was unconscious." They both got back to Jessie and James as they heard them call out their own pokemon Ekans and Koffing.

"Ekans, use Bite!"

"Koffing, use Tackle!"

Ekans was about to use Bite on Butterfree, while Koffing was about to use Tackle on Zubat.

"Butterfree, use Supersonic!" Butterfree released light blue circles from his mouth at Ekans confusing it.

"You to Zubat, use Supersonic!" Zubat did the same as Butterfree sending light blue circles at Koffing making it confused to. The two poison pokemon ended up attacking themselves.

"What you two doing?!" Jessie growled.

"Your suppose to be attacking them not yourselves!" James yelled.

Ash wanted to laugh but now wasn't the appropriate time for that, "Blast them away with Whirlwind!" Butterfree flapped his wings creating a strong gust of wind sending it at Team Rocket blowing them away.

"Alright, good job Butterfree!" Ash complimented making the bug type blush, "Free~"

"You to Zubat, great work." Zubat landed on Brock's shoulder nuzzling him as thank you. Before they could celebrate any further Ash noticed something.

"Wait a minute," he said realizing what was missing, "I don't see Meowth anywhere." Looking around he didn't see the cat pokemon anywhere.

"Your right," Brock realized to, "He must've gone after Clefairy!"

"We gotta find them now!" Ash said.

The two of them took off in the same direction the others went off to hoping they weren't too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As for the others they were trying to catch up to Clefairy who was running and the others followed. Pikachu and Luxray had no problem catching up acting as its bodyguards.

"Slow down Clefairy, we can't keep up with you!" Seymour was a scientist not a runner.

Clefairy was trying to lead them to its friends but before it could Meowth popped up out of nowhere, "Found ya!" he was right in front of Clefairy.

"Hand over the Moonstone!" Molly stood in front of Clefairy protecting it, "Leave Clefairy alone!"

"Ursa!"

"Have a taste of my Fury Swipe!" he charged at Molly and Teddiursa but Pikachu, Sparky, and Luxray jumped in firing off a triple Thunderbolt sending the cat blasting off.

"And good riddance!" Misty yelled.

"Nice work guys!" Ritchie complimented.

They heard footsteps approaching them and saw Ash and Brock running towards them, "You guys alright?" Ash asked.

"Big brother!" Molly ran right into him giving him a big hug. She won't lie she was a little scared of getting attacked by Meowth but thanks to Pikachu, Sparky, and Luxray she was okay. Ash smiled and hugged her back, "Looks like we didn't have to worry after all, but I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Pika!" the electric rodent jumped on Ash's shoulder, while Luxray went to his side, "Luxray!"

"We really owe it to these three," Misty complimented, "They sent Meowth flying."

"Sure did, right buddy?" Ritchie looked at Sparky who was on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!"

Luxray stared at Misty for a while then approached her slowly like he did with Brock. The girl flinched when he approached, but didn't make a move and let him come near her. Like Brock he sniffed her for the first time then stopped looking at her again, and he wasn't growling at her like he usually does.

Ash couldn't feel more proud of his Luxray because he was trying to get along better with Misty, "Misty, try petting him but do it slowly." He told her.

She gulped but did as he said moving her hand slowly when she put her hand on his head the lion closed his eyes as if telling her she can rub his head if she wants. As if hearing his thoughts she began to slowly rub his head earning a purr in response making Misty smile, "Looks like you finally like me."

"Luxray."

"What a fascinating pokemon." Seymour observed.

"Yay! Luxray likes Misty now!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa!"

Clefairy didn't join in on the celebration as it was still staring at Molly who wasn't paying much attention to the fairy type. What they didn't know was that they were being followed by another resident pokemon of the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's pretty impressive that you make your own pokemon food Ash." Brock commented.

"I have my mom to thank for that actually, but thanks for the compliment." He gave some of his pokemon food to Butterfree who chomped down on it happily. Pikachu, Luxray, Sparky and Teddiursa were enjoying some of Brock's pokemon food even Clefairy stayed and ate with them.

"I gotta say though, I'm excited to see some Clefairy evolve into Clefable it looks like it'll be exciting." Ash wasn't kidding he really wanted to see it.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it myself." Brock said.

"I really wanna see it!" Molly said.

"Who knows? Maybe we will." Misty commented.

"It sounds awesome!" Ritchie was bursting with excitement himself.

Pikachu, Luxray, Teddiursa, and Sparky were talking to Clefairy about the ceremony and the pink pokemon invited them and the humans to come and see it. Pikachu and Luxray went over to Ash talking in their own language.

"Really?" he said, "So its okay for us to go and see it?" Ash said with a hint of excitement.

"Pika!"

"Luxray ray!"

Ash stood up, "Great! Lets go see!"

The others were confused but followed anyway wanting to see the ceremony where Clefairy evolve into Clefable. They arrived at the place Clefairy brought them to and saw a giant Moonstone.

"Wow!" Molly had stars in her eyes.

"Its beautiful." Misty was enchanted.

"This is an amazing display. I didn't think a moonstone could get this big." Brock stared at the amazing sight.

"So cool!" Ritchie said.

"Fascinating! I've never seen such a magnificent sight!" Seymour was on cloud nine.

Just then a bunch of Clefairy appeared just as a blue light shined on the giant moonstone, they approached it and began to dance and pray to it.

Seymour watched in amazement, "It is said that humans are suppose to ride the stone to the stars."

"Oh really?" Misty was still skeptical about that.

Before he could go further into it there was a rumble and a giant metal robot appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?!" Ritchie yelled as the smoke cleared.

They heard laughter and knew instantly who it was, "Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"Thanks for leading us to the Moonstone twerps!" Meowth laughed.

Seymour couldn't take anymore of this. The moonstone belongs to the Clefairy and these people are disrespecting it by trying to steal it. He ran in front of the moonstone, "Leave the moonstone alone! It belongs to the Clefairy!"

Team Rocket didn't seem to care for his little outburst, "Get out of the way!" Jessie said using the machine to hit the poor scientist causing his glasses to fall off. He hit the ground in pain.

The others were appalled by what just happened and couldn't believe they would go that far.

"How could you do something so terrible?!" Misty yelled in anger.

Before they could comment on it they heard a voice filled with anger, "…You…" everyone saw that the voice belonged to Ash and he was not happy right now he already had a pokéball in his hand growling in anger.

"Ash, you okay?" Ritchie called out to his cousin. He'd never seen him this mad before.

Ash didn't seem to hear him he was seething with rage, "You've gone too far!" he tossed the pokéball in the air, "GYARADOS!" he shouted summoning the water snake pokemon who wasn't happy herself. If her trainer wasn't happy then she wasn't happy. She was glaring hard at Team Rocket causing them to flinch in fear.

"Uh, is it just me or does that Gyarados look mad?" James said sweating nervously.

"I think it's looking at you Jessie." Meowth said.

"W-well tell it to stop looking at me!" she said fearfully.

" **Dragon Rage!** " Gyarados opens her mouth sending a ball of fire at Team Rocket causing the machine to explode but the rockets were still in the cave, but their robot was completely destroyed.

"What kind of move was that?!" Ritchie couldn't believe what he just saw.

"That was Dragon Rage!" Brock said astounded that he got to see the move in action.

"Dragon Rage?" Misty questioned in confusion.

He nodded, "Dragon Rage is an attack that inflicts a lot of damage to the targets type. Its also a dragon type move."

"It's a dragon type move? Amazing!" Molly said.

"Ursa!"

Having witnessed the destruction of the robot Ash took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Gyarados felt her trainers calm mood and leaned down nuzzling him making him smile at his pokemon. He held her head in his arms, "Thanks girl, I really needed that." He said. Gyarados purred in accomplishment she managed to make her trainer feel better.

Taking out her pokéball he thanked her returning the pokemon to her pokéball having calmed down from his rampage. He felt Pikachu nuzzle his cheek and Luxray rubbing against his leg making the boy smile, "Thanks guys I feel much better now."

"Pika pika? (You sure?)" Pikachu asked.

He nodded, "I'm sure."

"Luxray (Understood.)" Luxray said.

A hand was placed on his shoulder he saw it was Brock with a worried expression on his face like the others, "You sure your alright?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that."

The moment didn't last long however as Team Rocket wasn't happy with that Dragon Rage attack, "Why you! You'll pay for that!" Jessie growled having Ekans out of his pokéball already.

"Your going to pay for that!" James said doing the same as Jessie already having his Koffing out.

"Its payback time!" Meowth got his claws out.

Before they could get their pokemon out something struck Ekans from underground knocking it in front of Jessie, "What was that?" the mysterious attacker stood in front on Ash, who recognized the pokemon instantly,

"Sandshrew!"

"Shrew!" it said ready to attack again.

This time Ritchie remembered to take out his pokédex to scan the pokemon.

 **[Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.]**

"Doesn't that Sandshrew look familiar?" Ritchie pointed out.

Misty saw that Ritchie was right, "Your right! That's the same Sandshrew Ash gave water and a berry to!"

"It is the same one, but what's it doing here?" Brock said.

"He's here to help!" Molly said cheerfully.

"Ursa!"

Ash looked at the pokemon, "Is that right Sandshrew?"

"Sandshrew (You bet)!"

"Thanks." Ash smiled taking out his own pokédex to scan its move set.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves, Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, and Fury Cutter.]**

"Pretty impressive." Ash complimented.

"Shrew (Thanks!)"

"You'll pay for that surprise attack!" James declared.

"Doubt it." Ash said, "Use **Fury Cutter!** " Sandshrew charged at the poison type slashing it repeatedly with its claws knocking it into James sending him to the ground.

Jessie and Meowth managed to get Koffing off of James but the man was knocked out cold with swirls in his eyes.

"Come one James snap out of it!" Jessie was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"He's knocked out cold." Meowth stated.

"Sandshrew's a pretty powerful pokemon." Ritchie said.

"It knocked Koffing out like it was nothing." Misty commented.

"I like Sandshrew a lot!" Molly said.

"Ursa!"

Before any more could be said the Clefairy stood in front of the group sending mad looks at Team Rocket not happy with what they did to Seymour. Speaking of which the scientist was okay now with his glasses back on his face thanks to the Clefairy. All at once they began moving their fingers back and forth chanting.

"What are they doing?" Jessie said sweating a little.

"Don't know but it can't be good." Meowth said nervously.

The others were staring at the finger movements in wonder while Seymour and Ash stared in horror knowing exactly what they were doing.

"All they're doing is moving their fingers back and forth. Is it supposed to do something?" Ritchie asked no one in particular.

"They're using Metronome! Any move can come out of it!" Seymour said.

"What's Metronome?" Misty asked.

"It randomly selects a move using it at full power." Ash explained.

"Full power?" Brock suddenly had a thought, "Meaning any move can come out of it like a Hyper Beam!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

The Clefairy's fingertips began glowing white alerting everyone that they were about to unleash their attack, "Here it comes." Seymour said.

As their fingertips kept glowing white until it was replaced by orange alerting Ash who knew what attack was coming, "Sandshrew get over here hurry!" the ground type ran over to the boy.

"Ash what's wrong?" Ritchie asked.

"It's a Hyper Beam attack! Everyone get down!" he threw a pokéball, "Meowstic, I need you!" out came the psychic cat pokemon.

"Meowstic (I'm here)!"

"Use, **Barrier!** " a blue barrier appears around Meowstic and the others protecting them from the Hyper Beam attack that sent Team Rocket flying.

"Grrr, I wanted that Moonstone!" Jessie complained.

"It doesn't suit ya! I'll get my answers next time twerp!" Meowth growled. James had no comment because he was still unconscious.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Everyone opened their eyes and saw they were all fine and unharmed. Looking forward they saw Ash petting Meowstic, "Good job girl, you were great."

"Meow (Thanks.)"

"How are we not hurt?" Misty asked.

"I had Meowstic use the move Barrier, it shields the pokemon and everyone around them in a protective barrier protecting them." Ash explained.

"That's a good move to have." Brock complimented.

"I know right?" Ash said.

Molly looked over at the giant Moonstone and saw it was in tiny pieces, "Guys look! The moonstone shattered!"

They all look and saw she was right. The once beautiful giant stone was now into little pieces.

"It must've been the Hyper Beam attack." Brock stated.

The shards of the once big moonstone landed on some of the Clefairy who started glowing, "They're evolving!" Brock stared in awe, as did the others.

As the glowing light dies down some of the Clefairy were now Clefable making Seymour smile from ear to ear, "They must've been the chosen Clefairy to evolve into Clefable!"

Ritchie scanned them.

 **[Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.]**

"It's just like Ash said, they all evolved because of the moonstone." Misty said.

The Clefairy and Clefable were all celebrating happily and everyone got to stay and join them. All in all, it was a fun night for everyone to enjoy.

 **Morning**

Packed and ready to go they were all outside the cave getting ready to leave but not before saying goodbye to Seymour and the Clefairy and Clefable.

"I can't thank you all enough for all you've done." Seymour said.

"Thanks but we didn't do anything, it was the Clefairy." Ash said.

Brock nodded, "That's right, the Clefairy were the ones you should be grateful to."

Just then a Clefable carrying something in its hands and Sandshrew walked to the group.

"Huh? What's wrong you two?" Ash asked confused as to why the two of them were outside and not inside the cave.

Clefable gave the round object to Ritchie who took it in confusion, "What is this?" he stared at the object given to him. It was brown with a white stripe in the middle of it.

"It's a pokemon egg! Congrats Ritchie!" Ash congratulated his cousin.

"He's right it is a pokemon egg." Brock observed.

"I've never seen a pokemon egg before. I wonder what kind of pokemon it is?" Misty said.

"That's so cool you got a pokemon egg Ritchie." Molly complimented.

"Ursa!"

Ritchie kept staring at the egg with confusion, "So what do I do with it?" Misty, Brock, and Molly sweat-dropped at him while Ash just sighed, "You take care of it that's what. That egg belongs to you now so make sure you take care of it." Ash told him.

The boy smiled brightly then nodded, "You can count on me! I promise I'll take good care of it!"

Ash smiled, "Good," he turned to Clefable and Sandshrew, "What about you two?"

Clefable went towards Molly and hugged the girl surprising her but hugged the pokemon back.

"Strange," Seymour fixed his glasses, "This is the first time I've seen a Clefable so affectionate towards a human."

Misty observed Clefable a little while longer then understood, "Hey! That's the same one that was running from Meowth!"

"Huh?" Ritchie said.

"Misty's right except this Clefairy is now a Clefable." Brock said.

The fairy type let Molly go and nodded confirming that it was the same Clefairy that ran from Meowth but is now a Clefable.

Ash then thought of something, "Do the two want to come along with us?"

Both pokemon nodded immediately. Sandshrew wanted to go with Ash and Clefable wanted to go with Molly.

"I think Clefable bonded with Molly while in the cave, and Sandshrew bonded with Ash." Seymour said with a smile.

Ash bent down petting the ground type, "Do you wanna come with me Sandshrew?"

"Shrew (You bet)!"

He chuckled. He didn't bother to ask if Clefable wanted to come seeing as how it would follow them anyway because it wanted to be with Molly.

"Big brother can Clefable come with us, pretty please?" Molly asked.

"Ursa." Teddiursa wanted to fairy type to come with them to.

Standing up he smiled at his sister, "Of course Clefable can come with us she really seems to like you, right?" he looked at the fairy type.

"Clefable (Yep)!" the pokemon smiled.

"Yay!" Molly hugged her new Clefable, "We've got a new friend Teddiursa!"

"Ursa ursa!" the bear jumped up and down with excitement.

Ash took out two pokeballs, "Welcome to the team then you two." Tapping them both on the heads with his pokeballs it was an instant capture. He gave Clefable's pokéball to Molly who took it with glee.

"Congratulations Molly." Misty smiled.

"Make sure you take care of her." Brock said.

Molly nodded, "I promise!"

And with that they bid farewell to Seymour and the Clefairy and Clefable continuing their journey to Cerulean City.

Ritchie had the egg in one of Ash's incubators; he left the other two with the Nurse Joy in Pewter City figuring she could use them much more than him seeing as how he didn't need them anymore. He still kept one though just in case.

Brock was looking at the map, making sure they were taking the right route when he noticed the sign.

"It's a sign!" Molly went up to it then frowned after she saw something scribbled on there that made her and Teddiursa upset. Luxray sensed the girls change in mood and saw the scribble himself growling in pure anger.

Ash went up to them in worry, "What's the matter you two?" he was just about to read what was on the sign when Molly grabbed his hand pulling him forward walking past it, "Huh? H-hey Molly what's wrong? Molly!" the girl ignored him and continued to pull him anyway Teddiursa following right behind her.

The others looked in confusion at the girl's sudden change in behavior prompting Ritchie to look at the sign with a still growling Luxray. When he saw what was written on there he felt the need to growl himself but didn't, "Something wrong Ritchie?" Brock asked.

The brown haired boy looked back at them, "See for yourself." He moved out of the way so the two of them could see it. They saw something scribbled on there at the bottom. Brock read it out loud.

 _"_ _Gary was here! Ash is a loser!"_

Brock and Misty felt angry, "What a jerk!" Misty said kicking the sign out of disgust Brock frowned in disapproval because he remembered a boy named Gary come to his gym acting completely arrogant. He was honestly happy to give him a badge because he couldn't stand having him in his gym for another second.

The older boy turned to Ritchie who was still glaring at the sign, "Ritchie, you know Gary don't you?" the brown haired boy simply nodded, "He did nothing but make our lives miserable." That was all he said walking forward with a growling Luxray, and a confused Brock and Misty wanting to know just what kind of childhood the two of them must've had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After leaving Mt. Moon and seeing a not too friendly message from Gary our heroes head their way towards Cerulean City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge needing only six more to enter the Indigo League._

The trip the Cerulean City was quiet after awhile and no matter how many times Ash asked Molly about what was written on the sign she refused to tell him what she saw, so he decided to just give up asking knowing the little girl was just as stubborn as their mom. And when he said quiet he meant absolute silence! No one was talking including Ritchie who always had something to say. Finally deciding he couldn't take it anymore he stopped walking alerting the others.

He sighed, "Alright, spill it. What's wrong with you guys?"

Misty began sweating a little, "N-nothing just thinking about something that's all."

"Yeah, what Misty said," Brock said nervously.

Ritchie didn't say anything knowing he couldn't lie to save his life, so he decided to just smile nervously like the others.

Molly flinched but luckily her brother didn't see it and Teddiursa was worried about his trainer.

Ash didn't buy their attitude at all. Ever since they left Mt. Moon they've been sending him worried looks every now and then, not to mention the silence was killing him. It must have something to do with that sign because their behavior started acting weird ever since they saw whatever it was they saw.

Luxray looked mad though Ash was the only one who could tell seeing as how they've known each other for a long time. Bending down to the lion's eye level he put a hand on his head, "What's got you so mad Luxray?"

The others didn't believe the lion was mad but then again only Ash could tell, even Pikachu was curious about the lions behavior because he didn't see the sign so he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

The lion pokemon shook his head, "Luxray (Nothing.)"

Ash frowned, "Don't lie to me Luxray. I know something's wrong." He hasn't seen Luxray this mad since he first met Gary.

The lion looked at his trainer, "Luxray ray, ray Lux Luxray ray (You'll always be the better trainer)!"

Ash blinked for a minute then smiled, "I appreciate that Luxray. Thanks."

"Pika pika (I agree)!" Pikachu said making Ash smile even more, "Thanks buddy."

Ritchie smiled, "I think Luxray's trying to keep Ash's mind off of the sign."

Misty nodded, "I think your right."

Molly and Teddiursa looked at each other and smiled, leave it to Luxray to keep her brother's mind off things.

Brock then noticed something he should have a long time ago, "Wait a minute!" he yelled, "You understand pokemon?!"

Misty face palmed having forgotten to inform Brock that Ash can understand pokemon, but with everything that happened it just slipped her mind.

The raven-haired boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, guess I forgot to mention that." He stood up, "You mad?"

Instead of replying the breeder brought out a pen and notepad like he did with his dad, "Please explain." He said with dead serious look on his face.

Everyone couldn't help but fall down anime style at the repeat of what happened with Brock's dad, and truthfully it was almost laughable.

"Well at least Brock finds it interesting." Ritchie said picking himself off the ground, "That's something right?"

"I suppose." Misty agreed.

Molly was smiling at her brother, "I knew Brock was nice." She told her partner.

"Teddiursa!" the bear smiled.

The gang started walking along the path again and Ash was in the front with Brock answering all the questions the breeder asked him about his ability to speak to pokemon. Brock wrote down everything and couldn't help but be intrigued and fascinated at the same time. Never before had he heard about a person actually understanding pokemon let alone able to talk to them, it was interesting.

"This is amazing Ash! But why do you hide it?" Brock asked still writing in his notepad.

Ash thought about his reply, "To be honest with you my mom told me not let anyone know I can understand and speak to pokemon."

"So your mom knows about it?" Misty asked.

"The whole family knows about it, even Professor Oak." Ritchie said.

"Really? What about the people in your hometown?" Brock asked. Both boys stopped walking causing Misty and Brock to stop walking to.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Misty asked in worry.

Ash was thinking hard about how to answer that question and by some miracle words came out, "The thing is…half the people of Pallet Town prefer Gary over me, and some of the other kids." He said with a sad smile.

Ritchie looked away in anger and hurt because he use to live there with his cousin and aunt, but because of Gary they had to move to a different town.

"That's horrible…" Misty was really starting to hate Gary and vowed that if she ever meets him, she'd give him a piece of her mind.

"I see…" Brock felt the same as Misty, "You must've had a hard childhood."

He shook his head, "Not really, there are still some people back home who like me for me plus there's my mom, Prof. Oak, Molly, and Silver." He smiled after mentioning his mentor.

"Silver?" Misty questioned, "Who's that?"

"Ash's mentor." Ritchie answered for his cousin.

"Oh yeah! You mentioned him before, right?" Brock asked glad that the mood was lifted to a happier note.

The boy nodded gleefully, "Yep! He taught me everything about pokemon, from battling, legendary pokemon, and pseudo-legendary pokemon. He also taught me how to play Oración and another song he called 'The Sea Pokemon's Lullaby."

"Wow, so Silver was the one to teach you everything about pokemon and about battling?" Misty asked.

"Uh-huh, he's the best mentor I could ask for. I just wished he stayed around to meet Ritchie and Molly though. He would love them."

"Really? He would?" Molly asked.

He nodded, "No doubt about it."

"I would have liked to meet Silver myself." Ritchie said.

"Your mentor sounds amazing." Brock complimented.

"He's the best!" Ash said with such happiness.

"Hold on," Misty said, "You mentioned he taught you how to play two songs?"

"That's right."

"You said one was Oración, while the other was called The Sea Pokemon's Lullaby." Brock confirmed.

"Right again."

"How do you play those songs?" Ritchie asked.

Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu, "Think you can find me a leaf buddy?"

"Pika (Got it)!" the yellow mouse got down from his shoulder and began running towards a tree picking a leaf off and running back to his trainer.

Ash took the leaf from the electric type, "Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika (No prob)." The mouse smiled.

Before the others could say anything he began to blow on the leaf, a beautiful melody coming off of it putting everyone at ease making them feel calmer. It was such a beautiful melody that when it ended they all felt sad wanting to hear more of it.

He looked nervously at them, "So what do you guys think? Did you like it?"

Misty was the first to speak, "That was beautiful, Ash."

Brock nodded, "It has such a soothing melody, and your mentor taught it to you?"

"Yeah," Ash reminisced, "The first time I heard it I practically begged him to teach it to me."

"What a pretty song," Molly was enchanted by it, "Will you play it for us sometime?"

He ruffled her hair, "It's a promise."

Ritchie then noticed something and pointed forwards, "Hey look you guys I think we're here!" he was right because in front of them was Cerulean City site of the next gym battle.

"Hey your right we are here, guess we got carried away with talking we didn't notice." Ash said.

"Let's go! Our next gym battle's waiting for us!" Ritchie began running while carrying the incubator.

"Ritchie! Don't run while carrying an egg!" Ash yelled running after the boy followed by Molly and their pokemon making Misty and Brock sweat-drop.

"It feels like Ash is Ritchie's mother." Misty said.

"Looks that way," Brock observed, "But with Ritchie's personality I can understand why you'd think that."

"Yeah…" Misty said.

Brock began walking, "Well, no point in just standing here lets go."

From her expression it was obvious that Misty really didn't want to go, but knew she had to, "…Yeah, lets go." Walking along with Brock into the city to catch up to their friends but you could still clearly see a not so willing look on her face.

 **Cerulean City**

After finally catching up with Ritchie, Ash, and Molly and laughing at the brown haired boy's misfortune of being whacked on the head by his cousin scolding him about running while carrying a pokemon egg they arrived at Cerulean City.

For some reason Misty disappeared right after Ash finished scolding Ritchie about being careful with the pokemon egg. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her, so far they were not having a good start in the city and to make things worse Officer Jenny falsely accused them of stealing something from a store, but after proving their innocence they just decided to sit on a bench to relax themselves.

"Man, just what was all that about?" Ritchie complained, "She treated us like we were criminals!"

Ash agreed, "I had the same problem with an Officer Jenny in Viridian City, so I understand why you're angry."

"She was kinda of mean." Molly agreed.

Brock was off in fantasyland so they couldn't get anything out of him. Seriously where the hell is Misty?

"Hey Brock!" Ritchie called the breeder back to reality, "You can just give us inside information on the gym leader right?"

Before the breeder could speak Ash said something, "He can't Ritchie."

"What? Why?"

"Because as a gym leader he can't give out that information, even though his dad is taking over the gym for him now he still has a responsibility to keep the gym leader's information a secret." Ash explained.

"Oh…" Ritchie said.

Brock smiled at his raven-haired friend feeling happy with the fact that Ash didn't press him for information and instead respecting him by not demanding any answers.

"Besides," Ash continued, "I already did research on the eight gym leaders of Kanto."

"You did?" the two boys looked at him.

He nodded, "Of course before I started my journey I did some background information on them."

"Really! Then you know their weaknesses?" Ritchie had stars in his eyes.

"Nope, I know their names and what type of gym they run." He explained, "Besides do you really want to win a badge by exploiting their weakness?"

Ritchie looked down ashamed of himself for even suggesting such a thing, "Your right, I'll just have to do my very best!"

"Exactly."

There was still something Brock wanted to ask, "You said you did research on all of them?"

"Yeah, the Pewter City gym specializes in Rock types, Cerulean with Water types, Vermilion with Thunder types, Celadon with Grass types, Fuchsia with Poison types, Saffron with Psychic types, Cinnabar with Fire types, and Viridian with Ground types." He explained.

"…"

"…"

"Hm?" he looked at the two, "What is it?"

"Wow Ash, you really did look up on all the gyms." Brock said in astonishment, this might be the first time he's seen a rookie trainer prepare so well, even though that's not exactly true since he already knows Gary another rookie trainer.

Ash just shrugged, "Yeah well, I didn't want to start my journey off blindly so I looked up all the gym's and gym leaders. I hope that's okay?" he looked at Brock.

The breeder nodded, "It's perfectly fine, see the gym leaders find it more acceptable for trainers to do background information on the gyms on their own rather than get the information from a former a gym leader. As long as you don't look up their personal information, like family members or their weaknesses then its fine."

Ash sighed in relief, "That's good."

"So what do we do now?" Molly asked.

Brock stood up, "Well, there's something I wanna check out so I'll catch up with you guys later."

Ash nodded, "Alright," he got up himself, "While you do that the rest of us will go and find the gym and meet you back at pokemon center, sound good?"

"Fine by me, see you guys later." After that he walked off in a different direction.

"We should get going ourselves." Ash told them.

"Right!" and with that they walked off in the direction of the gym.

 **Cerulean Gym**

Finding the gym wasn't that hard especially with a giant Seel that adorned the building, you'd have to be blind not to miss it. They looked at each other opening the door to walk in, but what they saw made them be completely dumbfounded.

Instead of walking into a gym they walked into an underwater show surrounded by a big crowed. Ash didn't know what to think, sure every gym has a different style but this seems a little ridiculous. He was expecting Molly to like the performance but judging by the look on her face that seemed unlikely.

After the performance was over they went backstage and found the three women.

Ash knocked politely getting their attention, "Excuse me."

The blond one answered, "Yes? Oh are you here for autographs? Sorry we're not taking any right now."

"No we're here for-'' he was cut off by Ritchie, "We want a gym battle not an autograph!"

Ash just sighed at his cousin's eagerness. He really needs to calm down.

"Like sorry but we're not exactly interested in gym battles anymore," the blonde one said, "Besides we got beaten three times already so some of our water pokemon are at the pokemon center."

Ritchie yelled at them and Ash rubbed his temples in irritation, these three could easily get on someone's nerves with their bubbly personalities. He looked at Molly and saw she was pouting for what reason he doesn't know.

"Hold on I know what you guys want," the blonde who's introduced herself as Daisy after Ritchie stopped yelling called out a Dewgong that had two badges in its mouth and gave it to Daisy, "Here you go, two Cascade Badges!"

Okay now Ash was about to let these three have it, but before he could a new voice appeared one he knew all too well, "What do you think your doing?!"

Turning around he saw their friend Misty who looked extremely pissed off, meaning she had a connection with these three if her expression was anything to go by.

"Well well, if it isn't the runt," the pink haired one Lily said in taunting manner, "Didn't take you long to come back here did it?"

"Decided to come back from your journey to become a master water type trainer?" the blue haired one Violet said in a similar manner.

"I only came back because I heard of you three simply giving out badges to trainers instead of battling them!" Misty growled at the three.

Ritchie watched as the standoff went on in confusion he whispered in Ash's ear, "So what's going on here?"

"My guess, these four are related and I suspect that Misty might be the real gym leader." Ash whispered back.

Ritchie nodded then did a double take, "Wait, what?!"

The boy shrugged merely stating what he got out of the conversation with the four.

"But all of our pokemon are in the pokemon center, so what are we suppose to do?" Daisy complained.

Misty was fuming she knew her sisters were lazy but to be _this_ lazy was just annoying and idiotic. She went up to Ash and Ritchie, "Like this," she pointed at the two, "I, Misty challenge both Ritchie and Ash to a battle!"

"Wait a minute what's going on here?" Ritchie was seriously confused.

"Challenge accepted." Ash simply said making Ritchie look at him, "Should we do the same thing we did at Pewter City, or do you want to do something different?"

Misty was surprised he wasn't upset with her for not telling him that she was the true gym leader of Cerulean City but shook it off, "No, it'll be two against one."

Her sisters then looked at her as of she were crazy but Ash wasn't turned off by it, "Alright, lead the way then." She nodded then led the two to the official field with Molly and Luxray following right after them. Her sisters couldn't help themselves and followed right after them.

 **At the Battlefield**

"This will be a one vs. two battle between gym leader Misty Waterflower and challengers Ash Ketchum and Ritchie Hiroshi! The challenger will only send out one pokemon each while the gym leader will send out two pokemon! Do both sides agree?" the referee asked.

All three nodded.

"Battle Begin!"

Misty made the first move pulling out two pokeballs; "Misty calls Staryu and Starmie!" out came a golden-brown with five appendages with a red gym in its core. Out came another similar like pokemon but it was purple with ten appendages. Ash wasn't surprised because he had a Starmie already but not a Staryu. He already knew that Staryu was a simple water type pokemon but Starmie was both water _and_ psychic type. Just because he already had a Starmie doesn't mean he wouldn't take this battle seriously. He had Luxray out because Pikachu didn't want to go against Misty, so he was sitting in the stands with Molly and Teddiursa and the pokemon egg Ritchie was carrying.

Ritchie scanned both water types.

 **[Staryu. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.]**

He then scanned the purple one.

 **[Starmie, Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.]**

"We can do this Ash!" Ritchie said with determination.

"That's right, I've got your back and you've got mine just like the old days." Ash said.

"Yeah! Lets do this!"

Misty made the first move, "Staryu, use **Water Gun** on Luxray! Starmie, use **Hydro Pump** on Sparky!" both water pokemon fired both water gun and hydro pump at the two electric types.

"Luxray, Crouch Down!" the electric type crouched down avoiding the attack.

Ritchie was about to comment but decided to focus on the battle first, "Jump Sparky!" the electric type jumped in the air just barely missing the hydro pump.

Before Ritchie could ask what kind of defense move Ash used his cousin started to go on the offense, "Luxray, **Thunderbolt** on Staryu!" the lion unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at the starfish pokemon.

Misty saw how fast the attack was coming and acted quickly, "Quick Staryu use **Rapid Spin** to get away!" Staryu avoided the attack but was still hit with a little electricity, while trying to dodge making its body crackle with electricity causing it to stop its spinning and landing in the pool completely defenseless.

"Oh no, Staryu!" Misty cried out.

Ash took this opportunity, "Luxray, use **Shock Wave!** " the lions body was surrounded in light blue electricity releasing a beam of light blue electricity at Staryu making contact causing the whole pool to light up and explode sending Staryu out of the pool and into the wall behind Misty.

"W-whoa." Ritchie managed to force out. He had no idea that Luxray could do something like that.

"Focus Ritchie," Ash snapped him back to reality, "The battles still going on."

"R-right!"

Misty couldn't believe that one of her pokemon already got taken out, but this was Ash she was dealing with so she shouldn't be surprised but still. Shaking her head she focused on the battle she still had Starmie so it's okay.

"Starmie, use **Psywave!** On Sparky!" Its gem glowed and fired a multi-colored beam at the electric mouse.

"Quick Sparky, dodge it!" Ritchie cried out.

The yellow mouse managed to dodge the beam but wasn't prepared for what came next, "Now use, **Psychic!** " Sparky's body was surrounded in blue aura and was flung backwards hitting the wall.

"Sparky!" Ritchie cried.

The yellow mouse was injured but it wasn't down for the count. Standing up slowly it got ready to battle again, "Chu…" he smirked.

"All right Starmie, use **Water Gun!** " it fired a water gun through the front of its appendage.

"Luxray!" the lion nodded and stood in front of Sparky, " **Protect!** " the same green shield appeared protecting both pokemon from the water gun move.

"Thanks Ash…" Ritchie said with relief.

"No problem."

Just as Ritchie was about to tell Sparky to attack a loud boom interrupted their battle as glass was flown everywhere, "What's going on?!" Ritchie yelled.

Laughter was heard as the smoke cleared, "Them again?" Ash sighed.

(Skip their stupid intro)

"So you're the ones who stole all that stuff from the store!" Misty growled.

"That's right little girl we're here to take all the water pokemon!" Jessie smirked.

"That's right." James said.

"So lets get to it!" Meowth activated the vacuum and it began sucking all the water pokemon from the pool into the long pipe.

"Oh no! The pokemon!" Daisy yelled.

Ash was not happy. Not only did they interrupt their battle but now they're trying to steal the water pokemon. He took out another pokéball, "Cloyster, blow them away!" out came the shell pokemon.

"Cloyster (Let's do this)!"

"Ritchie can Sparky still fight?" Ash asked.

"You bet!"

"Good, lets blast them away!"

"Cloyster, use **Aurora Beam!** Luxray, use **Thunderbolt!** "

"Sparky, use **Thunderbolt!** "

All three attacks combined at hit the machine and the vacuum releasing all of the water pokemon and sending Team Rocket off into the air.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Geez, you'd think those guys would take the hint already." Ritchie said.

Ash returned Cloyster after thanking it, "So what do you want to do? Return to our battle?"

"There's no need for that." Daisy approached holding two Cascade Badges in her hands, "Here, the two of you earned it."

"Now wait just a minute!" Misty began to protest but was stopped by her sister, "Misty you know as well as I do that if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted the battle Ash would have won."

She closed her mouth realizing her sister was right, had Team Rocket not interfered then Ash definitely would have won. The two boys took the badges putting them in their badge cases. Ritchie was jumping with joy having earned his second badge while Ash was feeling giddy himself.

After Misty told her sister's that she would do her best on her journey with Ash she threatened them to take care of the gym otherwise she'd come back and teach them a lesson. They promised to take care of the gym and focus on battling; Misty accepted the answer and left with her three companions not seeing her sister crossing their fingers meaning they had no intention of keeping their word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting their pokemon healed at the pokemon center and having been forced to remove Brock away from Nurse Joy making the others laugh they continued their journey heading to Vermilion City.


	5. Unbeatable AJ & Pokemon School

_We find our heroes taking a rest stop at a forest resting or trainer their Pokemon. Our two trainers Ash and Ritchie were eager to get to Vermilion City site of their next gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was taking a short break from traveling taking a small rest stop near a lake. Misty was taking care of her water pokemon, Brock was making lunch, Molly was playing with the two Pikachu's, Teddiursa, and the baby pokemon. Clefable was hovering over Brock wondering if there was something she could do. Geodude, Onix, and Sandshrew were getting polished and a sand bath by Ash who volunteered to do it so Brock could focus more on making lunch with Meowstic sitting near him. Pidgeotto was resting on a nearby branch; Luxray was taking a nap, while Cloyster, Ash's Starmie, and Gyarados were relaxing in the water.

Ritchie was polishing his two badges staring at them with excitement eager to get his next gym badge.

Ash had just finished giving Sandshrew a sand bath, "Okay your all done, Geodude come over here so I can polish you." the rock type bounced his way over to Ash eagerly the boy laughed and began polishing the rock type who closed his eyes enjoying it very much.

Brock finished getting the food ready and began setting the table with Misty's help. He looked over and saw Ash polishing his Geodude with a smile on his face, "Ash sure is something, isn't he?"

Misty followed his line of sight, "Yeah he is. Look how well he's taking care of your rock pokemon he must've learned how to take care pokemon before he left for his journey."

"Probably, but Ritchie's not bad himself." Brock said.

"If you mean to say how he's an overexcited kid then yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Ritchie's not so bad, I mean look." Brock pointed out, "He's already training his pokemon for the next gym, so he's learning. Remember the two of them are still rookie trainers so they still have a lot to learn."

She sighed, "Yeah your right, but Ash doesn't fit the typical rookie trainer and neither does Ritchie even though he used an electric type against a rock type."

Brock brought a hand to his chin in thought, "Your right, I meant Ash is calm and reasonable and Ritchie is like a kid but still takes things seriously when the situation needs it to be." He thought out loud, "No matter how you look at it they don't fit the average 10 year old profile, and as much as much as I hate to say it neither does Gary."

Misty showed an angry expression at the mention of Gary. She hadn't met him because she left the gym before she could meet him, "I haven't even met him yet and I already don't like the jerk."

"Same here," Brock said, "When he came to my gym he was completely arrogant and unfortunately he had the goods to back it up, but still his behavior and that little message he left on that sign is uncalled for."

"I agree."

"What are you guys talking about?" Both Ash and Ritchie came up to them.

"Oh don't worry, its nothing." Brock quickly said.

The boys looked at each other in confusion before deciding to drop it and start eating the food Brock prepared for them, while the pokemon were eating his pokemon food.

It was a pretty peaceful day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having finished lunch they set off on the road again talking about random things from pokemon breeding and the Elite Four. Brock was surprised when he saw how Ash knew everything about them and told Ritchie repeatedly not to underestimate them. They were having a good time until a trainer came out of nowhere and challenged Ash to a pokemon battle, who reluctantly agreed and ended up defeating the boy's Rattata with his Pidgeotto who hadn't taken a single hit since the match started. The boy was impressed and told him he should battle AJ a trainer who trains savage pokemon and has never lost a single match. While Ash wasn't interested Ritchie certainly was and took off in the direction the boy pointed to making Ash sigh and give in following his cousin while the others followed right behind them.

 **AJ's Gym**

Having whacked Ritchie upside the head for running off with the egg in his hands _again_ they arrived in front of a building with the bold sign in front of it saying AJ's gym.

Ash noticed something on the front of the building and read it out loud:

 _"_ _98 wins to Zero losses"_

"Who keeps records of how many time's they've won?" Ash said with a hint of disbelief.

"Well, Ash you haven't lost a battle yet yourself when you think about it." Misty pointed out.

"Huh?" he blinked, "Really?"

"She's right," Brock agreed, "I've been keeping track and so far you have 10 victories."

Ash's eyes grew wide, "I have? I've never really paid attention." Its true he really hasn't.

"We know." They all said making the boy sweat-drop.

"But still," he said, "I don't think this gym is licensed by the Pokémon League so that makes it unofficial right?"

"I think your right Ash." Brock said.

"Hey you here for a battle?" a voice said from behind. Turning around they saw a boy with green spiky hair, wearing a black and red shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers with a smug look on his face.

Ash automatically didn't like the boy; it was like looking at Gary.

"So which one of you wants to be my 99th victim?" he said still smirking.

"I'll take you on!" Ritchie said giving his incubator to Ash who took it without protest.

"Heh, fine with me, names AJ by the way," he brought out a whip and starts snapping it scaring everyone except Ash who was eyeing the boy.

"Once I've got all 100th victories I'll finally challenge the league." AJ said.

Ritchie looks at him smugly, "Yeah well I've already got two gym badges from Pewter City and Cerulean City."

AJ looks at him and busts out laughing, "Those are the weakest gyms in all of Kanto! I call them, Failure City and Wimpsville!"

Misty and Brock got angry at the comment and Molly didn't like the boy much either.

"Sandshrew, let's crush him!" he summoned the ground type who was already in a battle stance.

"Remember Ritchie, electric types are weak against ground types." Misty reminds him.

"Yeah I know," he said, "Happy, I choose you!" out came Ritchie's own Butterfree.

"Freeee~"

Brock nodded, "Good choice, Butterfree's both bug and flying type so it should have the advantage."

Misty nodded expecting Ash to say something to but the boy looked like he was eyeing AJ as if trying to confirm something.

"Happy, use **Gust!** " Happy flaps his wings sending air from his wings.

AJ wasn't worried, " **Defense Curl!** " Sandshrew curled up in a ball protecting it from the gust attack.

"It didn't work?" Ritchie said in shock.

Ash had a thought, _He must have had his pokemon be immune to type disadvantages, but I doubt he did it with other types._

" **Rollout!** " uncurling itself Sandshrew shot towards the bug and flying type slamming into it hard causing it to land hard in front his trainer unconscious, "Happy!" Ritchie picked up Happy and saw the bug types wing was bruised badly.

"Oh no, I think Sandshrew hit Happy too hard." Misty said.

"Your right, it looks like its wing might be broken." Brock observed, "But more importantly I wonder if that rumors true about him training savage pokemon. It only took one hit for Sandshrew to knock Happy out."

Molly was holding Teddiursa in her arms tightening her hold on the bear a little, "I don't like him."

"Ursa (Me neither)."

"Luxray (Agreed)."

"Pika (He's annoying)." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu (He is)." Sparky agreed.

Ash handed the incubator over to Brock silently and walked towards his cousin, "What's wrong with Ash?" Misty wondered.

"I'm not sure but I know it can't be good." Brock replied.

"Big brother looks mad." Molly pointed out.

"Ursa." Teddiursa nodded in agreement.

The raven-haired teen walked to his cousin who was worried for his pokemon and crouched down, "Its wing looks damaged," he said a frightening calm tone of voice, "Have Brock take at look at him then we'll take him to a pokemon center."

Ritchie took a look at his cousin and froze when he saw how calm his cousin looked but deep down he could see a raging anger in his eyes and that was a bad thing for the person that made him mad. He nodded and headed over to Brock who noticed Ritchie's scared look.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

He hesitated before answering, "I think…AJ might be in trouble."

Before the two could comment they heard AJ celebrating, "Heh, I knew you'd be my 99th victory now I only need one more." He turned his gaze to Ash, "Hey you!" he called out.

He turned to the boy with a blank expression on his face, "You'll be my 100th" he smirked still keeping his Sandshrew out who looked ready for another battle.

Ash turned his full body to the boy, "Is that all you care about? What about other trainers pokemon?"

AJ shrugged, "Who cares, just battle me already. That is unless your scared you'll lose like that loser over there." He pointed his thumb to Ritchie.

He closed his eyes, "I see," taking out a pokéball standing on the opposite side of the field, "I take it you'll be using Sandshrew?"

AJ smirked, "Yep, he's my strongest pokemon. Whatever pokemon you plan on using it's going to lose." He said smugly.

Ash tossed the pokéball in the air, "Scizor, take the field." The bug type took up a fighting stance immediately getting ready for the battle at hand.

"Scizor (Come)!"

"Ash has another bug type?!" Misty cried out in horror.

Brock's eyes widened, "A Scizor? Where did Ash find one?"

Molly was worried about her brother's state of mind.

Ritchie scanned the bug type.

 **[Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle.]**

"This is gonna hurt." Ritchie said.

Molly nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Pika (Sucks to be him)." Pikachu commented.

"Luxray (Who cares)." Luxray grunted.

Despite how the boy treated his cousin he decided to be a good sport and let his opponent make the first move, "You can go first."

AJ smirked, "You'll regret it," he taunted, "Sandshrew, use **Poison Sting!** " Sandshrew rolled into a ball spinning around quickly firing white needles at Scizor.

"Take it Scizor." He said simply. The bug and steel type listened having full trust in his trainer and stood still letting the attack hit him.

"What's Ash thinking? Scizor will get hurt!" Misty yelled.

"I don't know." Ritchie said.

Molly was watching the battle intently.

The attack made contact but Scizor stood still looking as if it did nothing, which in truth it didn't.

"W-what?" AJ stuttered shocked that the attack didn't do anything, "But how?"

" **Bullet Punch!** " Ash said.

Scizor's pincers glowed and slammed into Sandshrew hard sending it flying back to its trainer.

"You alright Sandshrew?!" AJ yelled.

"Shrew (I'm good)!" the pokemon got back up but it's obvious it took some damage from that attack.

"Why didn't Scizor take any damage from that attack? It was a direct hit." Misty asked the closet person to her, which would be Brock.

The boy thought about it for a moment before realizing what happened, "Scizor's a dual type pokemon! That's why poison sting didn't work!"

"Dual type?" Ritchie questioned.

"There are pokemon tha have one or two types. Here's an example Pikachu is a simple electric type, while Butterfree is a Bug and Flying type. That's what we call a dual type." He explained.

"Oh."

"But that doesn't explain why poison sting didn't affect Scizor." Misty reminded.

"The reason it had no affect is because Scizor's both a Bug and _Steel_ type and Steel type pokemon have an advantage against poison types."

Ritchie and Misty understood, "That's why he told Scizor to stand still because he knew Sandshrew's poison sting would have no effect!" Misty realized.

Brock nodded, "Exactly."

Molly stared at Scizor then back at Sandshrew. Unknown to the girl her eyes glowed blue for a split second then stopped glowing, "Big brother's about to win." She smiled.

The three look at her in confusion.

Meanwhile AJ couldn't believe his Sandshrew's attack had no effect at all. When his opponent told his pokemon to just simply stand there he thought he won, but shocked when he saw it did no damage what so ever and the worse part was Sandshrew got with an attack that did damage even though his pokemon was still standing it looked hurt.

 _I don't get it! Poison sting should have poisoned it, but it just brushed it off like it was nothing special._ AJ thought.

Ash was waiting for his opponent to make the next move. When he saw that his opponent wasn't making any kind of move soon he decided to make a move himself, " **Focus Energy** , then **Fury Cutter!** " Scizor's body glowed blue and its pinsir's began to glow. As if teleporting he appeared in front of a stunned Sandshrew and began slashing at it repeatedly.

"Sandshrew!" AJ cried out.

The others were stunned at the brutality Ash was doing. Ritchie and Molly were right he's really mad.

After a few more swipes it stopped and stood in front his trainer protectively and waited to see what his opponent would do. They saw Sandshrew swaying then it collapsed unconscious.

"No way…" Misty said.

"H-he did it." Ritchie stared amazed at the battle he just witnessed.

Molly smiled, "Told you so."

"Yeah you did, but how did you…" Brock saw her running to Ash with a smile on her face. Scizor was bowing in front of Ash respectfully.

"Good job Scizor." Ash complimented.

"Scizor scizor sci (You are too kind)."

He laid a hand on Scizor's head as a sign of praise. He took out Scizor's pokéball and returned him. He heard footsteps and saw that it was Molly who was still smiling, "That was a great battle!"

Ash smiled, "Thanks Molly I appreciate it." he looked over at AJ and saw him holding Sandshrew, walking over to him he saw the boy look up and flinch when he saw Ash approach him. He walked until he was right in front of him and bent down, "If it's alright with you I'd like to heal your Sandshrew." Ash smiled all the anger he had disappeared in an instant.

AJ was dumbfounded by the sudden change but nodded anyway, "O-okay."

He stuttered.

"Hey Pikachu could you bring my bag over here please?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Pika (Sure)!" the yellow rodent grabbed the bag with his mouth and slowly brought it over to his trainer. When he reached him he let the bag go allowing Ash to rummage in it looking for healing potions and some berries. Finding what he was looking for he started spraying Sandshrew with some healing spray then he gave it an Oran Berry. After eating the berry the ground type perked right up making AJ smile with relief.

"Now that that's settled," Ash said standing up, "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pikachu (Yo)!" Pikachu brought up his paw.

"And over there is Luxray."

The cat merely bowed his head.

Molly then approached seeing the tension was finally over, "Hi there, my names Molly Ketchum and this is Teddiursa."

"Teddiursa (Hi)!"

The others saw the tension die down to and introduced themselves as well. Instead being angry by his loss AJ smiled and apologized for his rude comments earning him forgiveness from Brock and Misty. He also apologized to Ritchie for hurting his Butterfree and not caring about it. The brown haired boy apologized saying it was "okay."

After the introductions they all went inside and saw exactly how he trans his pokemon by using weights, swimming, and by battling each other. It was very interesting.

"So your also trying to get them to overcome their type disadvantages, right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I train them until its times up. Then they take a break and go back at it again." He explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but is the whip necessary?" Misty asked not liking the whip one bit.

AJ nodded, "Strict discipline so they don't slack off during training, but don't worry I've never hit any of my pokemon with it. That would be pokemon abuse."

"Pokemon abuse?" Molly tilted her head in question.

Brock nodded grimly not liking the subject but still had the need to explain it, "Pokemon abuse is exactly as it sounds. Pokemon abuse is when trainers are caught either physically harming their pokemon or forcing them to battle even though they can't move anymore."

Ritchie looked sharply at him, "Please tell me your kidding."

Brock didn't speak. Meaning what he said was no joke.

Molly was hugging Teddiursa tightly, "I won't let anyone hurt my pokemon." She said angrily.

Misty giggled, "Well I wouldn't worry about that. You're a tough trainer with tough pokemon no one is ever going to hurt them or you."

Molly smiled at the redhead, "Right!"

Just then they saw something that looked like a giant ball rolled its way in the building, "…What is that?" Ritchie asked slowly.

"A giant ball?" Ash observed.

"Pika (A ball)?"

"Luxray (Strange)." The lion walked over to the ball slowly like a predator stalking its prey.

"What's Luxray doing?" Misty questioned.

"I think it's trying to see what's inside that thing." Brock answered.

Luxray got close to the weird object and started hearing voices.

"This will help us nab Pikachu from right under their noses." A female voice whispered.

"Meowth you've outdone yourself this time." A male voice whispered.

"Of course I did, and while you guys catch Pikachu I'll interrogate the twerp." Meowth whispered.

Luxray began to growl menacingly alerting the three rockets inside the ball.

"Hey was that your stomach Jessie?" the male whispered.

"No it wasn't! Maybe it was Meowth." Jessie growled.

"That it wasn't me!" Meowth bit back.

Having had enough of their idiotic bickering Luxray released a Thunderbolt attack on the three morons sending them flying off before they even know what hit them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…That was Team Rocket wasn't it…" Ash spoke what everyone was thinking.

Luxray nodded then went back over to Ash's side.

"Pika Pikachu pika (Good job Luxray)!" Pikachu complimented.

"Luxray (Don't mention it)."

"That is one strong pokemon you've got there." AJ commented impressed.

"Thanks." Ash said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting rid of Team Rocket the gang were outside bidding farewell to AJ who decided to wait for his 100th win before he leaves to start his own journey. The others wished him good luck before leaving to head to Vermillion City site of Ash and Ritchie's next gym battle.

The same presence was watching the raven-haired teen and this time with a smile that the other presence noticed.

 _'_ _Your smiling.'_ The feminine voice said with a smile.

It didn't say anything at first but knew she was right. This boy just might be the key they need.

 _'_ _I've taken quite a liking to the boy, he's special.'_ It smiled.

The voice in its head giggled, _'Yes I know. I think you should come back he's coming again.'_

It frowned knowing who she was talking about, _'I'm coming.'_ In a flash the presence disappeared leaving more questions and not enough answers.

Just what is going on?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Our heroes are on their way to Vermillion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge needing only five more to enter the Indigo League. But the peaceful walk didn't stay peaceful for long._

"Don't you think your being selfish?" Misty yelled.

"No as a matter of fact I'm not," Ritchie yelled back, "I don't think its fair for you to have Ash pay for your bike because Nurse Joy said she'd repair it for you anyway!"

The others sighed in annoyance. This had been going on for a while now and it was starting to get on their nerves. It started out peaceful until Misty brought up her bike so Ash explained that her traveling with him was only fair seeing as how Luxray sent a Thunderbolt attack at it when they first met. Brock and Molly understood, the older boy seeing it as a sign of Ash being mature and taking responsibility. While Ritchie was mad because Misty kept bringing it up making his cousin feel more bad about it than he already does.

And that's how they got to the situation they are now.

"Ash doesn't seem to have a problem with it! You're the only one complaining about it!" Misty growled.

"That's because Ash is too kind for his own good! He's letting you travel with him that should be good enough so stop being so annoying!" Ritchie yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she blew up at him prompting both Ash and Brock to step in and intervene before things got worse.

"Alright that's enough calm down Ritchie!" Ash grabbed his cousin.

"You to Misty calm down!" Brock held Misty.

The two glared at each other then turned away making everyone sweat-drop.

Ash sighed, "I think we should stop and eat," he suggested, "Maybe getting some food in them will calm them both down."

"Good idea, I'll start setting everything up but I'm gonna need some firewood." Brock said.

"I'll go get it," Ash began walking into the woods, "Wait Ash I'll come with you!" Ritchie followed.

Molly was conflicted. She didn't know if she should go with her brother or stay and help Brock. The older boy smiled at her placing a hand on her head, "Why don't you help me set everything up." He asked.

She smiled, "Okay!"

Misty calmed down finally after Ritchie left with Ash to go find firewood. Maybe. Maybe she was being annoying. Ash was nice enough to let her travel with him as compensation for frying her bike and hasn't made any complaints about it since. Thinking this only made her feel worse.

"You alright Misty?" Brock called out.

She looked over at the breeder, "Huh? Oh, yeah of course I'm okay!" she faked smiled.

Brock frowned, "You know," he said, "If Ash didn't want you travelling with him he would have said so." He informed her.

Misty's eyes grew wide realizing that Brock was right! If he really didn't want her traveling with him he would say so to her face a long time ago. Thinking that made her smile. It showed that Ash didn't really mind having her along just like Brock. He treated her like a real friend, something she appreciates very much. If only there was something she could do for him, but what?

"Your right! But I wish there was something I could do for him. I mean he's letting me travel with him without any complaints. Now I feel horrible for always bringing up my bike. I'm probably making him feel more bad about it," she said.

Brock smiled, "I'm sure Ash doesn't really mind otherwise he would have told you off like Ritchie did."

"Big brothers really nice! He doesn't think bad about Misty at all and I don't either!" Molly suddenly spoke making the two look at her, "Big brothers having so much fun with you guys, you make him smile and laugh a lot. That makes you guys his friends!" she beamed.

The two teens couldn't help but smile hearing that remembering that he probably didn't have any friends when he and Ritchie were little, so hearing that they made him smile was refreshing.

"Thanks Molly." Misty hugged the little girl who hugged back.

"Your welcome!"

"Hm?" Brock noticed that it was taking Ash and Ritchie too long to get firewood, "Those two sure are taking long. Maybe we should go find them."

"Your right they are. Lets go." Misty said.

Molly was the first to start running towards the forest making the other two try to catch up with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. They ended up finding them but what weren't prepared for what they saw.

There was both Ash and Ritchie standing over four boys that were on the ground in pain and one boy that was standing near Luxray, Pikachu, and Sparky. The incubator containing the egg was near Pikachu and Sparky. The younger boy was gaping when they arrived.

"…So what happened here?" Brock finally asked.

Ash and Ritchie looked up to the new voices, "Oh hey there guys," Ash smiled, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"We just got here," Misty answered, "Wait a minute! Don't change the subject what happened here?"

The two boys looked at each other.

"Well…"

 **Earlier**

Ash, Ritchie and their pokemon were walking through the woods searching for firewood. While looking for some good burning wood Ash was scolding Ritchie for calling Misty annoying saying it was uncalled for and should apologize when they get back.

"But I was just trying to stick up for you!" Ritchie protested.

Ash smiled, "And I appreciate that, but Misty isn't all that bad once you get to know her. Besides she has a point I should have stopped Luxray before he sent a Thunderbolt at her bike."

The electric lion bowed his head in apology making both Ash and Pikachu comfort the lion saying that he should apologize to Misty to. Luxray agreed to apologize for Ash and Pikachu.

Ritchie pouted, "Your way too nice."

"You love it and you know it."

Ritchie was about to say something back when he saw some boy on the treadmill answering questions about Pidgeotto's evolved form. When he got it wrong they turned it up making him run faster and when the boy couldn't take anymore he fell off the treadmill and looked like he hurt himself. The four boys around him didn't seem to care and started laughing at him, Ash and Ritchie growled watching the scene brought back bad memories of when they were bullied by Gary and some of his friends who were on his side.

Ash walked over, "I think you four idiots have done enough." He got their attention by calling them idiots.

"What did you punk?" one of them growled.

Ash simply ignored him and walked over to the fallen boy who was holding his leg that had a bag scrape on it. He bent down; "Are you okay?" he smiled.

The boy looked up at the smiling face, "I-Im okay but my leg hurts." There was a scrape on his leg and it looked like it really hurt.

"That looks bad," he took off his backpack and brought out some healing potion, "This will sting a little but it'll help clean the wound so it doesn't get infected."

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" another boy yelled.

Ash sprayed the boys wound and like Ash said it started to sting really badly but it meant that it was working. After spraying the wound he wrapped it up in bandages but not too tightly, "There! How's that feel?"

The boy smiled, "A little better thanks." Ash helped the boy stand up, "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, my names Joe." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you Joe. My names Ash and this is Pikachu and Luxray."

"Pika (Yo)."

"Luxray (Hello)."

"And my names Ritchie and this is my buddy Sparky." Ritchie introduced.

"Pikachu (Hey)!" Sparky greeted.

"Um its nice to meet you guys." Joes greeted back.

The four boys were starting to get really mad because they had been ignoring them and weren't just going to let it go.

"You've got some nerve ignoring us! Maybe we should teach you a lesson!" all the boys were about to jump them when Luxray, Pikachu, and Sparky intervened glaring at the four boys making them freeze with fear.

Ash and Ritchie just stared at them then looked at each other and grinned, "Pikachu, Luxray, Sparky," Ash called out, "Watch over Joe while the two of us have a little chat with these boys, okay?" Ash asked in a sweet and scary way. The three pokemon nodded and Joe went over to them slowly being mindful of his leg. Joe was standing near the pokemon while Ash and Ritchie got ready.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"You can go first Ash." Ritchie smiled.

"Thanks Ritchie."

"Grrr, don't make fun of us!" he ran at Ash fist raised ready to strike him but the raven-haired teen wasn't worried. Ash moved to the left grabbed the boys arm and flipped him over making him land hard on his back. The boy stared at the sky trying to figure out what just happened.

"Now then," Ash smiled wickedly, "Anyone else want to attack us or will you leave?"

Ritchie grinned right along Ash cracking his knuckles, "I don't think they'll leave until we knock their heads in."

"So it seems."

Oh my goodness naughty boys these two are.

 **Now**

"…"

"…"

Molly tilted her head trying to remember the correct word her brother told her that fit this current situation. After a while a light bulb appeared, "Self-defense!"

Ash smiled patting her head, "That's right! You're a very smart girl!" Ash complimented.

"Yay! I got the word right!" she jumped up and down.

"Ursa (You did)!" Teddiursa complimented his mom.

Ritchie took the incubator from Sparky and Joe was still gaping like an idiot not believing what he saw.

"…Well I guess that classifies as self-defense." Brock said sweat-dropping.

"If you say so." Misty didn't know what else to say.

The four boys got up slowly alerting the others, "So?" Ash smiled sickly sweet, "Are you going to leave or stay?"

The four boys flinched and ran away with their tails between their legs like a bunch of scared little children.

Ash blinked in confusion, "Geez," he put his hands on his hips, "They act like I'm some kind of monster."

Brock and Misty could see why after getting their buts kicked by the two boys but Ash was by far the scariest.

"Hmph, anyway Joe why were they picking on you earlier?" Ahs questioned.

"Oh! They weren't bullying me they were helping me."

Ash and Ritchie raised a brow, "Hate to say it Joe but that was bullying not helping."

Joe shook his head, "No they were but sometimes I pretend I don't know the answers to some questions because if I answer them they get harder."

Ash felt disgusted with the brutal treatment, "Tell me something Joe, who's the person in charge of this idiotic-I mean brutal education system."

 _He just called it idiotic, but covered it up at the last minute!_ Brock, Misty, and Ritchie all thought.

Joe dug in his pocket and brought out a picture, "Well there's the head student for the beginner class," he showed the picture to them, "Here she is. Her names Giselle." He said with a faint blush adorning his face.

Brock and Ritchie began drooling over the photo, "She's so pretty!" they said in unison.

Ash, Molly, and Misty rolled their eyes, "Idiots." Ash and Misty said.

Misty looked at Ash in surprise he simply shrugged his shoulders, "In the words of my mom, 'Women with pretty faces tend to have not so pretty personalities." He quoted his mom's famous lessons in understanding girls.

Misty smiled. So Ash isn't impressed with good looks.

"Then what do you specifically look for in a girl?" she asked out of curiosity.

He smiled, "Her personality," he simply stated, "Looks mean nothing to me I prefer girls personalities over looks. Besides looks aren't everything anyway."

Misty wanted to hug the boy. Finally there's a guy with some common sense when it comes to girls and treats them with respect. She made a mental note to thank his mom when she sees her.

Ash pulled Brock and Ritchie away by their collars, "These two aside, will you please show us this school?"

"Sure!"

They followed the boy unaware of three people following observing them as they walked away.

"So the twerps are heading to Pokémon Tech huh?" Meowth grinned.

"…"

"…"

Meowth turned to them, "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"Well…" Jessie started.

"We didn't exactly do very good in this school ourselves." James said pitifully.

Meowth stared at them, "You mean to tell me you two actually went to this school?"

They both nodded.

"And?"

The two looked at each other, "We flunked out!" they wailed.

The cat pokemon sweat-dropped but chose to comfort them, "Cheers up you two!" he said, "Your part of Team Rocket now so it doesn't matter anymore!"

The two stopped wailing and began to smile, "That's right! We're part of Team Rocket! Who cares about those egg heads!" Jessie said with fire in her eyes.

"That's right! Who needs them!" James agreed.

Meowth grinned, "There ya go! Lets go follow the twerps!"

"Right!" they cheered.

And with that they followed the gang to Pokémon Tech.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe led them to Giselle's study area letting the gang get a good look at it. Ash still wasn't impressed this place was a joke that does nothing insult the traditional way of earning badges actually _travelling_ and bonding with their pokemon so they could get stronger together.

"See," Joe spoke, "Here at Pokémon Tech its overall skill as a trainer that counts. Sorry to say Ash and Ritchie but even though you two have two badges I'm pretty sure I'm more skilled than you two."

Ritchie and Misty were about to blow up at him but Ash spoke before they did something they will surely regret, "So you say, but I have doubts that you could manage to even lay a single hit on my pokemon even if you tried." He smiled.

Brock snickered at the statement because it was entirely true and Molly giggled.

"And besides," Ash continued, "Simulations are nothing more than computers that only project what you wanna see. If you went up against Brock, Misty or any of the other Kanto gym leaders in real life you'd be slaughtered before you realize what happened." He lectured.

Brock and Misty smiled at the compliment he gave them both acknowledging them as strong gym leaders.

"Why do you say that?" Joe asked.

"Because, these two are Brock and Misty gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City." He told the boy, "Your simulator lets you win against the computer version of them but I know for sure that if you went up against either of them you'd stand absolutely no chance what-so-ever."

The two gym leaders were beginning to blush because of the full confidence he had in their battling skills. Truth is this was the first time a trainer complimented them and viewed them as strong gym leaders. It was usually Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and the others that were considered strong, but hearing Ash compliment them made them feel like one of the big leagues.

Ash took a pokéball in his hand, "You said your more skilled than me and Ritchie right? Then have a battle with me to prove yourself."

Joe smiled, "Alright."

Ritchie looked at the others, "Raise your hand if you think Ash will go easy on him?"

No one did.

"Yeah I figured." Ritchie shrugged.

"I'm glad Ash is the one battling him and not me or Brock," Misty voiced her thought to everyone, "Cause if it was me that was battling him…"

"Let's not get into that." Brock said making sure she didn't that sentence especially with a child around.

Molly looked questionably at Brock.

"Hey look they're about to battle!" Ritchie pointed out.

Ash threw out his pokéball first, "Cloyster, time for battle!" out came the spike pokemon grinning with anticipation.

"So he's using Cloyster…" Brock observed.

Misty was daydreaming, "Ohhh, I just love Cloyster its so cute~!"

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Not that again." He groaned with irritation.

"Go Cloyster!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa Teddiursa Ursa (Do your best)!"

"Pika Pika (Win it)!" Pikachu and Sparky cheered.

"Luxray ray (Win it)!"

Joe looked at Cloyster and made his choice, "This is an easy choice," he said, "Weepinbell, I choose you!" out came the grass and poison type pokemon.

"So Joe's using Weepinbell?" Ritchie questioned.

"Well grass types have an advantage against water types, but this is Ash we're talking about here so I'm not really worried." Brock stated.

"Me neither." Misty said.

"Nope. Not worried!" Molly agreed.

"Weepinbell, use **Vine Whip!** " vines sprouted out and aimed at the water and ice type.

Ash waited for the right moment when it got close. When he was positive that it was close enough he called out a move that surprised everyone, "Cloyster, use **Protect!** "

"Huh?" everyone said.

Then out of nowhere a green shield appeared making the vines bounce off the shield and hit Weepinbell in the face.

"No way!" Joe cried out.

"What kind of defensive move was that?" Misty had never seen a defense move like that one before.

Brock was thinking about it but couldn't come up with an answer, "Don't know, but I'll be sure to ask Ash about it later."

Ritchie had stars in his eyes, "I've gotta ask Ash to teach me that move!"

"That was amazing!" Molly smiled.

The pokemon agreed.

"Now it's my turn, **Icicle Crash!** " Ash ordered.

Cloyster's horn started glowing with a light blue light sending it into the air forming small clumps of ice the grew larger and larger. When the ice clumps were big enough they crashed down on Weepinbell making cry out and faint when it couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Weepinbell! Joe cried out running to his fallen pokemon, "Are you okay?" the pokemon managed to open its eyes and nodded.

Joe let out a sigh of relief and returned the weakened pokemon, "I can't believe I lost though. I mean a grass type has the advantage over a water type so how?"

Before Ash could explain an unfamiliar voice spoke, "That's because your Weepinbell isn't trained, while its obvious this Cloyster is."

They turned and saw a girl they recognized by looking at Joe's photo. The girl was Giselle. Brock was about to start flirting but Misty held him by the ear making Molly laugh and Ritchie to shake his head. She wasn't the only one that showed up because the four boys Ash and Ritchie beat up were with her to.

"Giselle!" Joe exclaimed in surprise.

The girl continued to berate him, "The reason you lost is because this Cloyster's real battling experiences gives it the advantage over the type its weak against."

Joe looked down hearted at her words making the others look at her in anger, "Honestly, you're an embarrassment to this school."

"That's enough!" Misty yelled getting the girls attention, "So what if he lost there's nothing wrong with that! This lost will give him something to think and learn about which you'd know that if you were a good trainer!"

Giselle's eye twitched but tried to keep her confident smirk, "Hmph, I have the right to say whatever I want to him because I am a _good_ trainer. In fact I'm the top student here."

Brock and Ritchie were holding Misty back, which was wise because she was about to launch herself at the girl and rip her hair out.

"You sound really stupid." Ash said loud enough for the girl to hear him.

Giselle turned to him in anger, "Excuse me?"

He returned Cloyster, "You heard me, but in case you didn't I'll say it again. Everything you just said is really _stupid_."

Misty laughed at the girl's reaction her anger dissipating immediately she was thinking that the girl deserved it. Molly stuck her tongue out at the girl while Brock and Ritchie were flabbergasted but couldn't say anything neither could Joe.

"How dare you insult me!" she brought out a pokéball, "You and me will have a battle right now! But this won't just be any battle, in this battle we will make wagers!"

Ash grinned, "Sounds like fun. What are you wagering?"

Giselle smiled confidently, "If I win you get on your knees and apologize to me in front of everybody!" she declared.

"Why you little-" Misty was about to go off.

Ash kept on grinning, "Alright then, now if I win you will apologize to Joe and admit that Pokemon Tech is nothing but a waste of a trainers true potential."

"Wha?" she said flabbergasted.

He turned his back to her and went over to Luxray, "What's wrong? Backing down before the battle even starts?"

That got her mad, "Fine then!"

Brock offered to be the referee, "This is a one-on-one battle between Giselle of Pokemon Tech and Ash Ketchum! The battle is over when both or one pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Do both trainers agree?"

Giselle flipped her hair, "Of course I do. Not that I'm worried seeing as how I'm going to _win_."

Ash smiled at his friend, "I'm ready to start Brock."

The breeder raised his arm in the air then brought it down, "Battle begin!"

Giselle threw the pokéball in the air, "Cubone, I choose you!" out came a pokemon wearing a bone mask and holding a bone in its hand.

"Cubone!" it said.

"So she's using a Cubone."

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Cubone a Ground-type Pokémon. Cubone has earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only for itself.]**

"So its lonely?" Molly questioned.

Ritchie shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Cubone!

"Cubone!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well," Giselle said crossing her arms, "What pokemon are you going to bring out?"

Ash looked at Luxray the electric pokemon understanding leapt into battle growling.

The girl raised a brow, "What kind of pokemon is that?"

Ash smirked, "You don't know?" he feigned surprise, "And here I thought you were the top student of your class. Guess that was a lie." He taunted.

Misty busted out laughing along with Molly this had to be the funniest battle Ash has ever had, and the red head was enjoying every last minute of it. Ritchie smiled weakly at his cousins merciless taunting of the girl. Okay maybe the girl deserved it for what she said to Joe but now he was starting to feel bad for the girl. Brock may have snorted but covered it up.

Giselle's face was literally red, "This will be the last time you insult me!" she yelled, "Use **Bone Club!** " Cubone rushed at Luxray and smacked it on the head with its bone. Giselle grinned believing the battle was over but that soon vanished when she saw Ash smile.

"What do you think Luxray? Did that attack hurt you?" he asked.

The lion smirked at the bone pokemon causing it to flinch in fear.

"B-but how? That attack should have done some damage!" she yelled in shock.

"You said it yourself earlier remember?" he said making her confused, "Real battling experience gives the pokemon the advantage to overcome their weakness." He quoted her words even though he changed them a little.

"You tell her Ash!" Misty cheered.

"Seriously? You sound like a groupie." Ritchie sweat-dropped.

"Luxray's an electric type which you've probably guessed already but type advantages and disadvantages don't really mater when you've taught them how to overcome their weakness and counter it." he explained.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned.

He smirked, "I'll give you an example, use **Ice Fang!** "

Luxray bit down on Cubone freezing it instantly.

"Cubone!" Giselle cried out.

"That was an ice type move!" Misty exclaimed.

Ritchie blinked, "So an electric type can learn ice attacks? Cool!" he couldn't wait to ask Ash for some one-on-one training.

"That attack was really effective against Cubone because it's a ice type move." Brock said.

Molly raised her hand in the air, "And ground types are weak against ice types right?"

Brock patted her head, "That's right. You'd make a good trainer when your old enough." He complimented.

Molly grinned.

" **Night Slash!** " Luxray's claws turn whitish purple and slashed the frozen Cubone who cried out in pain having been hit directly by and ice fang attack.

"Cubone!" Giselle cried out again.

" **Double Kick!** " Luxray rears on his hind legs turns around and kicks the poor pokemon in the air, "Finish this with **Swift!** " the lion jumps in the air with its tail glowing yellow swinging it releasing multiple yellow stars that hit Cubone sending it to the ground with swirl's on its eyes.

Brock brought up his arm, "Cubone is unable to battle! Luxray wins and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Cubone!" Giselle rushed over to her pokemon immediately taking it in her arms cradling it gently, "Are you okay?" she asked.

The little pokemon managed to open its eyes weakly, "Cubone…"

She smiled with relief hugging it, "Thank goodness!" she heard footsteps approaching looking up she saw it was Ash with his hand out, "Am I allowed to help you up?"

She blinked but then smiled allowing him to help her up, "That was a very interesting battle. I even learned something from it."

Ash smiled, "And that is?"

Giselle went over to Joe, "I'm so sorry Joe. I was completely arrogant and ended up hurting a dear friend of mine and that was wrong of me. Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity?" she said sincerely.

Joe smiled at the girl showing he bared no ill will towards her, "Can I still keep your picture?" he asked.

She was surprised that he forgave her but couldn't help but smile, "Sure," she brought out her own picture, "I always keep pictures of my friends." The picture in her hand was of her and Joe. The two kids laughed enjoying the fact they had identical pictures of each other.

Brock smirked, "Your quite the sneaky one aren't you Ash?"

The boy feigned innocence, "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." Misty elbowed him playfully.

The two students turned to them; "Ash," Giselle bowed respectfully, "I owe you an apology to, as well as the rest of you."

Ash waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I just wanted you and Joe to become good friends and that's what happened." He smiled.

The kids agreed with him, "That's not all we learned," Joe said, "Having battled you and watching the battle between you Giselle made me realize that I need to start over from scratch by traveling instead of learning everything from a computer." He smiled.

Giselle nodded, "Same here, and when I'm ready I'll enter the Indigo League along with Joe." She blushed.

Misty giggled at the two. The girl may not admit it but it was obvious she had a crush on Joe just like the boy has a crush on her. It was kind of cute.

Before anyone could comment they heard the familiar laughter and motto of non other than Team Rocket.

Giselle recognized them instantly, "I know you three! This school has records on these three they failed every single thing in this school it was almost laughable!"

The gang turned to her then back at Team Rocket.

"You mean to tell me that Team Rocket use to go to this school?" Misty exclaimed.

"Hard to believe…" Brock was honestly trying to wrap his head around the fact that these three went to this school.

"I feel like I should say something snarky but I've got nothing." Ritchie said.

"Same here." Ash agreed.

Molly nodded.

Team Rocket wasn't happy with the insult and brought out their pokemon but with three Thunderbolts from Pikachu, Sparky, and Luxray they were sent flying proving that they're not very good battlers. Giselle then gave them directions to Vermillion City and wished Ash and Ritchie luck on getting their third gym badge. They said farewell to each other and headed off in the direction she told them to take, and as an added bonus Ritchie and Misty apologized to each other much to everyone's relief. Maybe the two of them were starting to get along.

Hopefully.

 _After saying farewell to Pokemon Tech our heroes head off in the direction given to them by Giselle to Vermillion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their third gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And That's it! I decided to do that "Who's That Pokemon?" segment that they do in the anime, I just couldn't resist on doing it its so much fun! By the way i'm still doing chapters for my other story so don't worry i'm not abandoning it. ^_^


	6. Bulbasaur & The Hidden Village

"We're lost aren't we?" Misty said annoyed.

Brock scratched his cheek, "Yeah we are definitely lost."

Misty huffed in annoyance, "Did Giselle give us bad directions?"

"Maybe," Ritchie shrugged, "And don't get so angry you followed her directions just like the rest of us."

"Yeah well you followed her direction to!" Misty yelled.

Before they could go at it Ash and Brock stepped in between them, "Alright you two calm down why don't we rest up here for a bit?" Brock suggested.

Ash nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a great idea don't you think so guys?"

The tow of them stopped glaring at each other and agreed with taking a rest.

Molly looked around, "Where should we rest up?"

"Well there's a lake so why don't we rest up near there?" Ash suggested then saw something near the river it has a blue round body with leaves with five large green leaves sprouting from its head. It was taking a drink from the lake, "Is that an Oddish?"

Brock leaned forward to get a better look, "I think your right Ash that is an Oddish."

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Oddish, this Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.]**

Misty squealed, "Its so cute! I'm gonna catch it!" she brought out a pokéball.

Ash looked at her, "Really? Even though it's a grass type?"

"I don't care I'm still going to catch it!" she declared.

"Misty I don't think-" she had already called out Starmie to fight Oddish, "-you should battle it." he sighed. Oh well.

"Starmie, use **Water Gun!** " the star shaped pokemon shot a water gun attack at the poor unsuspecting Oddish knocking the poor pokemon back. She threw out a pokéball but it was knocked away by a vine whip.

"What was that?" Misty said confused.

A small bluish green pokemon with green spots a green plant bulb on its back and red eyes and white pupils. It was glaring at them very intently.

"Hey! It's a Bulbasaur!" Ash smiled he remembered taking care of a Bulbasaur at Prof. Oak's lab before he started his journey. It was going to be given to a trainer as a starter pokemon so unfortunately he couldn't keep the little guy.

 _Wonder how he's doing?_ He thought.

"It is a Bulbasaur!" Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Bulbasaur, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and are difficult to capture in the wild.]**

"A wild Bulbasaur's rare." Ritchie wanted to catch it but the grass type took off before along with Oddish before he could make a move.

"Hey wait!" Misty returned Starmie and ran after them the others following right behind her.

 **In the Forest**

"Nice going Misty!" Ritchie yelled.

They were currently walking across a bridge very carefully because it wasn't safe. The girl was adamant about going after the two fleeing pokemon the others followed her and came across the bridge.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" she yelled back.

"Stop it both of you this isn't the time for fighting!" Brock and Ash scolded the two of them looking down like a bunch of little kids that just got in trouble apologizing for their behavior.

"Anyway we should really be-" A harsh wind starts to rip the bridge apart causing both Brock and Ritchie to fall into the river, "Brock, Ritchie!" Misty yelled. She would have fallen right along with them if Ash hadn't grabbed hold of both her and Molly preventing them from falling pulling them up without much trouble.

"Big brother are Brock and Ritchie going to be okay?"

"Ursa (Are they…)?"

Ash was trying to stay as calm as possible, "They'll be fine. We'll just have to walk through the forest and hopefully we'll find them safe and unhurt." He helped Misty up being the gentlemen that he is and they began walking further into the forest unaware of the red eyes observing and following them.

They were walking down the river with Luxray as their guide. After Ash told him the situation he was adamant about staying out of his pokéball in case something happened. And something did happen Misty almost fell into a pit trap had Ash not grabbed her arm pulling her away in time. She thanked him and they continued walking until they found Brock. Still walking Ash notices something on the ground and pulls Misty away from it, when she questioned him about it he threw a rock and a net appeared out of nowhere and Misty thanked him again. Having walked for who knows how long they finally find Brock and Ritchie unharmed. Ritchie, Molly, and Ash embrace each other relieved they were all safe. Ash asked Ritchie if the egg was okay and the boy said it was okay. Meanwhile Brock was flirting with the girl in charge of looking after the pokemon Melanie earning an ear pull from Misty making Molly laugh.

"So you take care of all these pokemon by yourself?" Misty asked.

"Yes, see this is known as The Hidden Village where injured and abandoned pokemon come here to relax." She explained.

Ash nodded, "Well that explains the traps Misty almost fell in."

The red head blushed and looked away causing Ritchie to snicker earning a whack upside his head from Misty.

Melanie smiled weakly, "I'm sorry about that. I set those traps for pokemon poachers and pokemon trainers who try to catch the pokemon here even though they're too ill to escape or fight back."

"You don't have to apologize," Ash told her kindly, "Your just protecting them like you've always done."

Melanie smiled, "I appreciate your kind words."

Brock thought this to be a good time to ask Ash how he can talk this naturally to girls, "Ash, you've gotta tell me how you do that?"

"…Huh?"

Misty hit Brock upside the head making Molly laugh and Ritchie was just as confused as Ash was. The trainer still hasn't noticed that the same Bulbasaur was eyeing him the moment he set foot in the village.

 **Meanwhile**

"Grrr, where are those stupid twerps!" Jessie yelled in frustration.

James was using his binoculars to try and see where they are, "I don't see them anywhere."

"We'll find 'em just relax." Meowth said.

Team Rocket were crossing the remains of tattered bridge that Ash and his companions took but just like what happened to them it collapsed under their feet.

"Stupid bridge!" Jessie yelled.

"I hate falling in water!" James commented.

"I blame the twerps!" Meowth complained.

And with that the three of them fell into river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Bulbasaur!

"Bulbasaur!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the gang they promised not to catch any of the pokemon including Misty who tried to catch Oddish. Instead they all volunteered to help take care of the pokemon as a way of showing gratitude for feeding them.

Molly was giving all her attention to a Petilil, which was strange because they're normally found in the Unova region. Melanie explained that all pokemon from different regions come here either abandoned or injured. Ritchie scanned the grass type.

 **[Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. Petilil prefer living in rich, fertile soil where all types of plants grow in abundance.]**

"Huh, its actually kinda cute." Ritchie said.

"She." Ash corrected.

They all turned to him, "She?"

Ash was currently tending to a Slowpoke who seemed to be enjoying the massage the boy was giving him, "Petilil are female there are no males so it's a girl."

"Petilil (That's right)!" she jumped up and down agreeing with the boy.

"She's so cute!" Molly squealed hugging the grass type who was enjoying the embrace.

"Wow Ash you seemed to be knowledgeable when it comes to pokemon." Melanie complimented.

He shrugged, "Not everything. It anyone knows more about taking care of pokemon its Brock." He said not noticing the blush on Brock's face.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah, well sure I do!" Brock was completely nervous around her making Misty tease him about really liking her. The breeder put a hand to her mouth shushing her in case the girl heard her.

While everyone was taking care of the pokemon Misty went up Oddish, "I'm so sorry for trying to catch you earlier I didn't know anything."

"Oddish dish (You are)?" The grass type tilted its head.

"I promise to never do something like that again. Can you ever forgive me?" she said wholeheartedly.

Oddish smiled and nuzzled her leg letting her know it forgives her. She bent down ruffling its leaves, "Thanks Oddish."

"Bulbasaur (Back off)!" Misty was tackled by Bulbasaur who thought Oddish was in danger, "Hey! What was that for?!"

Bulbasaur just glared at her while Oddish was trying to tell him that she was only apologizing for trying to catch her earlier.

"Bulbasaur!" Melanie scolded, "That wasn't very nice!"

The grass type ignored them both leaving them to go elsewhere. Brock and Ritchie came over having seen the whole thing.

"What was that all about?" Ritchie asked.

Melanie sighed, "You see, Bulbasaur was abandoned by his trainer because he refuses to evolve so he doesn't trust them very much."

"That's awful! Just because Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve that gives his trainer the right to just abandon it?" Ritchie yells.

"Unfortunately it happens." Brock said.

"That still makes it sad." Misty said having gotten up from the ground.

"Yes its, huh?" Melanie stopped her sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked.

"Look!" she pointed to where Bulbasaur was walking to making everyone look and noticed he was walking towards Ash who still massaging Slowpoke.

"Is it going to tackle him?" Ritchie was about to help his cousin when Melanie stopped him.

"No wait!"

"What? Why?" Ritchie asked confused.

"Melanie's right," Brock said, "Let's just see what happens."

They watched with anticipation the grass type would either tackle him like it did Misty or do something else.

Ash wasn't paying attention he was to busy making sure Slowpoke's headache was decreasing even just a little. He talked to the pokemon earlier he told him that he would get frequent headaches and sometimes Melanie couldn't help with them all the time. The water type didn't even notice that Ash was able to understand it and was too focused on the fact that his headache was slowly disappearing, something it was deeply grateful for.

"How's that? Feel good?" he asked softly.

"Slowpoke (It does)." It was about to fall asleep but it heard footsteps coming near them and saw it was Bulbasaur.

Ash noticed Slowpoke open its eyes and felt something poke his shoulder. He turned and saw it was the same Bulbasaur from earlier, "Oh hi there, is something wrong?"

"Bulba Bulbasaur (You seem familiar)."

Ash raised a brow; "Really?" he began thinking if maybe he met Bulbasaur in the past or the grass type could have confused him with someone else. Getting a good look at the grass type he remembered the little Bulbasaur he looked after at the prof. lab his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you…the same Bulbasaur that was at Prof. Oaks lab? The same one I took care of?" Ash asked to make sure.

For the first time the grass type smiled confirming Ash's theory, "I was right!" he picked up Bulbasaur hugging him, "It's been so long! I'm so glad to see you again!" the grass type rubbed his head on Ash's arm, "Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur (Its good to see you again to)!"

"Ash." The boy turned his head and saw it was Melanie and the others, "How is it that you know Bulbasaur?"

He stopped hugging the grass type and put him in his lap, "Oh right, well this is the same Bulbasaur that I took care of at Prof. Oaks lab but back then he was really small." He rubbed the grass types head.

"Seriously? What a coincidence that you'd guys meet here of all places." Ritchie commented.

Ash stopped petting the grass type and thought of something, "Now that you mention it, Bulbasaur did your trainer by any chance…"

Bulbasaur closed his eyes before looking back at Ash with sad eyes, "Bulba (He did)."

Ash was angry he took really good care of Bulbasaur making sure he was healthy when the new trainer would come to pick him and instead of taking of Bulbasaur his trainer simply abandoned him.

"Sorry to hear about that buddy." He pets the grass type again.

"Big brother!" Molly ran up to him holding Petilil and Teddiursa following right behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!" she pointed to something in the sky and true enough there was Team Rocket standing on some platform reciting their usual stupid motto.

Ash sighed, "Them again."

"W-who are they?" Melanie was starting to worry for the pokemon.

"They're Team Rocket they steal people's pokemon." Misty answered her.

Melanie tightened her hold on Oddish, "Then that means they're…"

"Trying to take the pokemon that live here!" Ritchie growled.

Ash was just about to Pikachu and Luxray to use Thunderbolt but Bulbasaur and Slowpoke stood in front of the boy, "Do you two wanna battle them?"

"Bulbasaur (That's right)!"

"Slowpoke (Why not)?"

Ash took out his pokédex to scan their moves.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves, Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, and Take Down.]**

He then scanned Slowpoke.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves, Curse, Yawn, Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, and Confusion.]**

He smirked those are some good moves to have, "Alright you guys ready?"

"Bulba (I am)!"

"Slowpoke (Should be fun)."

"Bulbasaur, use **Vine Whip** to smack that hose around!" the grass type used it vines to slap it around so it couldn't suck in any pokemon.

"All right lets finish this! Slowpoke, use **Confusion!** To send them flying!"

Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue sending the three troublemakers away with a powerful confusion attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Misty blinked, "That was amazing! I've never seen a Slowpoke use a strong psychic attack like that before!"

"That was awesome!" Ritchie yelled.

Molly jumped up and down, "Yay! Way to go Bulbasaur and Slowpoke!"

"Petilil (We won)!"

"Ursa (We did)!"

Melanie smiled at the teamwork between Ash and Bulbasaur, and not just Bulbasaur but Ash even managed to get Slowpoke to help out to which was very surprising considering it was the laziest pokemon in the village.

"Ash I have a favor to ask of you," she said to the trainer.

"Hm? What is it?"

She smiled, "I want you to take Bulbasaur, Slowpoke, and Petilil with you."

"Huh? Wait are you sure?"

She nodded, "Of course, you and Bulbasaur share a close bond with each other and I get the feeling that Slowpoke would follow you if you left anyway. Also it seems Petilil really likes your little sister."

Molly's eyes gleamed, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that you'll take good care of her." Melanie smiled.

The little girl looked at her brother asking permission to catch her; "Melanie says its okay so why not?" he takes out a pokéball and gives it to Molly who taps Petilil with it instantly sucking her inside the pokéball, which gave no resistance and dinged immediately.

"Yay! I caught a Petilil!" she did a pose her brother did.

"Ursa (Yahoo)!"

It was so cute that the gang couldn't help but laugh.

The gang were now about to head out but not after saying goodbye to Melanie.

"Oh Melanie, I feel that I should stay! Fate has brought the two of us together for a reason it would be foolish to deny it!" Brock said grabbing her hands. Before the girl could say anything Misty grabbed his ear, "Yeah well I say fate dealt her a bad hand by making her meet you!" she said dragging him away.

Ash sighed at his friends saying goodbye to Melanie and the pokemon of The Hidden Village.

 _And so our heroes say goodbye to The Hidden Village while gaining three new friends Bulbasaur, Slowpoke, and Petilil. They now leave with something to remember that their love for Pokemon will never change. And so the journey continues._


	7. Abandoned Charmander & Friends

_Today our heroes seem to have once again lost their way on the path to Vermilion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their third Kanto gym badge._

"This is ridiculous!" Misty threw her hands up in frustration.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "Calm down Misty you don't see Ash and Brock freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" she yelled.

"Hey guys!" Ash called out, "The path we're following intersects Route 24 which will lead us straight to Vermilion City."

"Oh in that case its fine." Misty calmed down.

Ritchie groaned at her mood swings.

Molly notices a shadow walking oddly towards them, "Hey look over there!" she pointed getting everyone's attention.

The figure came closer and Ash recognized it instantly, "A Charmander?" he ran over to the little guy stopping in front of it, "Hey little guy are you okay?" only then did he realize that was a stupid question to ask the little guy had cuts and bruises on him not to mention the flame on his tail was small.

Charmander heard a soothing voice call out to him looking up he saw it was a boy who had the most honest and caring face he'd ever seen. His instincts were telling him that he could trust this human. He walked limply towards him hugging his leg; Ash picked him up delicately being careful of the flame on his tail.

Charmander opened his eyes weakly and managed to smile a little holding out his little paw, "Char…Charmander (Please…Save them)." And with that the little guy passed out.

Ash felt his heart drop especially since the flame on the guys tail seemed to be getting lighter, "Brock! I need your help! Hurry!"

"Right!" The breeder went into action immediately the others following to see the little Charmander and were disgusted by what they saw.

"My god! Who did this?" Misty yelled.

Molly looked sadly at Charmander, "Poor Charmander…"

"Petilil…"

"Ursa…"

Ritchie already knew it was a Charmander because he had one of his own, well use to it evolved into Charmeleon but scanned the fire type anyway.

 **[Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.]**

Ritchie eyes grew wide when he saw the dim light on its tail, "Guys! Its tail!"

"I know!" Ash picked up the fire type; "We need to get to a pokemon center now!"

Brock took off his jacket and held it over Charmander's flame as they ran to the pokemon center. Hopefully they would get there in time.

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash busted through the door everyone else following behind him, "Nurse Joy please help!"

The pink haired nurse looked up gasping at what she saw coming from behind the counter she went up the group fast, "What happened?" she asked in shock.

"This Charmander's flame is really low! We found it outside with these cuts and bruises please help it!" Ash said frantically he couldn't take it if the little guy in his arms flame went out permanently and it wouldn't be alive anymore.

Nurse Joy was suspicious believing that Ash was its trainer and let this happen to it but after seeing the fear and concern in his eyes she knew that this boy was too sweet and kind hearted to hurt a pokemon. She nodded with determination, "I'll do everything I can to save this Charmander. You have my word."

Ash smiled tightening his hold for moment before giving the Kanto starter to the Nurse. She called for Chansey saying it was an emergency and brought the little Charmander in the back disappearing from their view.

Ash felt the world spinning and lost his balance falling to his knees. It was the first time he'd seen a pokemon abused in such a way that it made him want to throw up. He felt himself breathing quickly and sweating he could hear the voices of his friends albeit faintly. He distinctly heard a male voice say that he was having a "panic attack" and after that he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash woke up on something nice and soft thinking it was probably a pillow or something. He groaned feeling a small headache, "Ash? Are you awake?" a female voice said laced with concern. Opening his eyes again but this time slowly he saw the worried face of…Misty and not only that but he was lying on her lap! Freaking out he shot up immediately only to feel woozy and laid back down.

"Take it easy Ash!" Misty scolded, "You just had a panic attack and need to relax."

He blinked, "I…had a panic attack?"

She nodded, "You had us all worried, especially Molly and Ritchie."

Before he could ask Pikachu entered his field of vision with a worried expression on his face. Getting up slowly this time he grabbed his starter setting him on his lap, "Hey there buddy, sorry if I worried you I'm alright now."

Ash smiled, "Yes, I'm sure." He saw that Luxray was at his feet looking him with worried eyes to. Leaning his arm down he pet the electric type letting him know that he was okay. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nurse Joy, Brock, Molly, and Ritchie approach them.

"Ash!"

"Big brother!" Ritchie and Molly cried out in relief the little girl running to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked with such innocence.

He smile hugging the girl tightly, "I'm alright sorry for scaring you."

"It wasn't just her you scared Ash," Brock told him, "You had us all worried, what happened? Ritchie said you were having a panic attack."

He let go of his sister and looked at the breeder, "Yeah, I was having a panic attack." He said sheepishly.

"I thought so," Nurse Joy intervened taking out a Stethoscope, "Take a deep breath for me?"

The boy nodded inhaling then exhaling slowly like she instructed everyone was sitting quietly letting Nurse Joy do her job while she checked out their friend. After one more exhale she smiled, "Your heart is beating normally." She informed.

They all sighed with relief.

"Do you have previous history of having panic attacks?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "I had one when I was little but that was the last time I had a panic attack."

"I see," Nurse Joy had a thought, "it could be that seeing Charmander in such a state was such a shock to you that your panic attack happened again."

Ash blinked at the information, "Its possible. I didn't really think about it. Anyway how's Charmander?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Charmander's stable now and its flame is healthy again and some of the bruises and cuts have almost been healed but it needs to rest."

"What a relief…." Misty sighed, "But what happened?"

Nurse Joy's face suddenly turned dark, "About that…" before she could say anything they heard laughter from some kids.

"Oh man Damian that's too damn funny!" one of them laughed.

"I know right?" a blue haired boy laughed who was assumed to be Damian, "I've got some rare pokemon now so I don't need that worthless Charmander. Its probably dead anyway."

Everyone heard what he said and were disgusted how can someone say such awful things and then laugh about it.

"That bastard!" Ritchie growled.

"So he's responsible for Charmander's injuries!" Misty growled getting ready to stomp over and slap the boy but Ash beat her to it. He walked over to the boy slowly and when he finally reached him he grabbed the arrogant boy by the collar and punched him so hard his nose broke.

"Hey man what's your problem?" one of the boys was about to grab Ash but Luxray and Pikachu growled at them as if challenging them to lay a single finger on their precious trainer. The boys were smart enough to know that these pokemon were serious and backed down.

Damian looked pathetic holding his nose but managed to speak, "What the hell's your problem?" he yelled but froze when he saw the cold look in Ash's eyes, but most frightening thing was the fact that he looked so…calm. Which was not good his friends saw this when he battled AJ and it meant trouble for the arrogant boy. Ash lifted him the frightened boy in the air, "How dare you…" he growled. Damian flinched at his tone of voice.

"Do you have any idea how close Charmander was to death? Not only did you almost beat it half to death but you also have the gals to laugh about it?" Ash's eyes were still cold and calm making the boy whimper.

Before Ash could go any further he felt two hands on each shoulder making him look over he saw Brock on his left and Misty to his right with worried expressions. He felt two people hug him from behind and his front, in front was Molly in the back was Ritchie. Feeling their concern he slowly let the boy go and calmed down much to everyone's relief including Nurse Joy this boy is too kind to feel hatred even though she understood why he hit the despicable boy doesn't mean she approved of him using violence.

Nurse Joy approached the fallen boy her Chansey was right behind her with an angry look on its face, "I suggest you try not to escape because I'm informing Officer Jenny as of right now! Also I will be keeping hold of the pokemon you brought in with you, if you try to escape I will not hesitate to have my Chansey use **Sing** on you to put you to sleep! And that's a promise!"

"Chansey Chan (Try it boy)!" the nursing pokemon threatened cracking her knuckles.

Despite the serious situation the others sweat-dropped at the rough and tough Chansey. Guess not all Chansey's are docile.

Ash couldn't help but smile. This Nurse Joy might be his most favorite one so far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Charmander

"Charmander!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Later**

As promised Nurse Joy kept Damian's pokemon and boy did he have a lot! He had over 23 pokeballs! Trainers are allowed to buy more pokeballs from a Poké Mart provided they send some of the pokeballs back to their assigned professors so their pokemon can relax. Turns out Damian wasn't doing that according to Nurse Joy some of his pokemon showed signs of forced battling, meaning he forced his pokemon to keep battling even though they needed medical treatment.

Nurse Joy asked the gang to stay a little longer so they can adopt the pokemon Damian had which they agreed to. Officer Jenny arrived after hearing everything from Nurse Joy and was just as disgusted as the pink haired nurse was. Pokemon Abuse is a serious crime and anyone caught doing it will have his or her license revoked. Ash's hand was bandaged after punching Damian too hard courtesy of Nurse Joy who told the boy that she was glad he'd stood up for Charmander but also told him that violence is never the answer. The boy thanked her from the bottom of his heart for saving Charmander's life making the nurse smile warmly but she said that he was the one who saved Charmander.

Speaking of the lizard pokemon he'd finally woken up from his short coma but wouldn't let anyone touch him except Ash. The fire type only trusted the raven-haired teen and growled at anyone else that tried to touch him, even Nurse Joy! Ash stayed with him and told him that Nurse Joy nursed him back to health so the little fire type allowed the woman to touch him to see if his injuries have healed but only because Ash was in the same room. Charmander got along well with Pikachu and Luxray probably feeling a connection of some sorts and didn't really mind Molly seeing the girl as no threat. Now Misty, Brock, and Ritchie? The fire type didn't trust them one bit and growled if they tried to come near him. Ash was reminded of Luxray when he was a Shinx, always growling at anyone except Ash. That's probably why the two of them got long so quickly.

Nurse Joy called everyone out in the lobby including Officer Jenny who was standing near Damian who was tied up with rope so he couldn't escape. The boy was scowling the whole time, not that anybody really cared.

Nurse Joy sighed, "I'm glad you all decided to stay a little longer and I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

Ash shook his head, "This is more important right now." The others agreed with him. Right now the condition of the pokemon were more important. They were all gathered including the pokemon and of course Charmander who was standing next to Ash proving the fire type was completely loyal to the boy. The fire type wanted to judge who would take care of his friends and sometimes would turn around to glare at Damian who may or may not have flinched and looked away. Guess after hearing what Ash did to the arrogant prick the Kanto starter wasn't scared of him anymore.

The woman smiled, "Jenny?"

The officer waved her hand dismissively, "Don't even worry about it trust me I'm not that busy."

Brock then thought it was the appropriate time to flirt, "If your not _too_ busy then maybe you and me can go-OW!"

"She's busy alright, busy staying away from you!" Misty pulled his ear away from the officer.

Ritchie sighed and Molly laughed.

"Yes well, I'm about to release the pokemon now but the ones with the question marks are pokemon I haven't see before so I'll release them last." She informed them.

Nodding their heads in understanding she released all of the pokemon except the three question marked ones.

Damian captured some interesting pokemon:

Rapidash

Vaporeon

Raichu

Tangrowth

Jynx

Machoke

Beedrill

Venomoth

Nidoqueen

Nidoking

Fearow

Farfetch'd

Dodrio

Scyther

Hoothoot

Xatu

Alakazam

Exeggutor

Rhyhorn

Magnemite

"…What?" Ritchie's mouth was wide open.

"He caught all these pokemon?" Misty's eyes were wide.

"There's so many." Molly stared.

"Makes you wonder where he got them from. He couldn't have caught all these pokemon." Brock stated.

"Your right," Ash looked at Xatu, "The bird pokemon right there is a Xatu, a Flying and Psychic type from Johto same with Hoothoot."

Nurse Joy nodded, "That's right," she glared at the boy, "I'm _very_ curious to know how you've obtained these pokemon."

Damian scoffed, "Like I'd tell you!"

Charmander growled and sent a Flamethrower at the boys face surprising everyone even Damian.

Ash smirked, "So you know Flamethrower huh? Good job by the way." He complimented.

"Char (Thanks)!" the fire type smiled.

"Alright, I'll talk I'll talk! I got those two from a trade okay!" Damian said.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny's eyes narrowed at the boy but determined that he wasn't lying. The nurse looked at all of the pokemon gathered and smiled.

"You all have nothing to fear," she said getting they're attention, "These trainers will be taking care of you from now on."

All the pokemon looked at the trainers and noticed Charmander standing loyally next to Ash. The look in his eyes told them that this trainer was responsible for saving the fire types life.

"You can trust them," she continued, "Charmander has already made it clear that Ash is to be its new trainer so that means the rest of you can choose who you want to go with."

They looked at Charmander earning a nod confirming that the trainers would let them choose who they want to go with.

Vaporeon and Jynx moved over to Misty sensing that she had some water types with her even though Jynx is an ice and psychic type. The red head stood completely still letting them examine her, when they were done Vaporeon rubbed up against her and Jynx hugged her confirming that they choose Misty to be their new trainer.

She smiled, "Thanks you two," she took out two pokeballs, "I promise I'll take good care you."

"Vay!" the water type said smiling for the first time.

"Jynx!" said the ice type.

Tapping them gently on the head they were sucked into the pokeballs. The girl kept on smiling.

Ash nodded, "They made the right choice because Misty will take good care of them."

"Char (I see)."

Nurse Joy turned to the others, "Don't be shy go to the ones you want to go with."

They didn't need to be told twice they all walked to the trainers they felt best suited for them.

Raichu, Tangrowth, Machoke, and Beedrill went over to Molly the little girl and she couldn't be happier with them along with Teddiursa and Petilil. Just seeing her smile at them made them feel more at ease. Machoke picked the girl up and settled her on his shoulder and she loved every minute of it.

Venomoth, Fearow, Farfetch'd, Dodrio, Scyther, and Hoothoot went over to Ritchie who let the small owl land on his shoulder and nuzzle him making the boy laugh putting them at ease with him.

Alakazam, Exeggutor, Rhyhorn, and, Magnemite went over to Brock the breeder checking them to make sure they were healthy which touched them. Rhyhorn had tears in its eyes and tackled the breeder to the ground nuzzling him in appreciation, which made Brock, and the others laugh.

And finally, Rapidash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, and Xatu went over to Ash seeing as how this boy saved their friend from the monster known as Damian. Rapidash showed her appreciation by nuzzling him and Xatu stood in front of him and Nidoqueen and Nidoking thanked him repeatedly. Ash, Pikachu, and Luxray smiled because they gained more family members.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny smiled at the heartwarming scene while Damian looked away in disgust. What an ass!

The pink haired nurse got everyone's attention, "Now then," she picked up the three pokeballs with the question marks on them, "These pokemon aren't registered in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova so I'm afraid I don't know where he got them from."

Ritchie spoke up, "Ash or Brock might know!"

Both boys nodded.

She nodded, "Alright then here they are." She released all of the unknown pokemon from the pokeballs.

"Fennekin?" the yellow fox pokemon said.

"Froakie?" the blue frog pokemon said.

"Chespin?" the porcupine pokemon said.

Ash's eyes widened in recognition, as did Brock's alerting the others, "Well boys do you know what region they come from?"

They looked at each other then to everyone else. Ash told them, "The yellow fox one is Fennekin a fire type, the frog one is Froakie a water type, and the porcupine one is Chespin a grass type."

"I see, so what region are they from?" Officer Jenny asked.

"…They're from the Kalos region." Brock said.

The women's eyes grew big in shock, "Are you absolutely positive about this?"

Ash nodded, "Positive, Prof. Oak showed me a picture of the Kalos starter pokemon before. Prof. Sycamore is the Prof. in charge of that region."

Misty looked back at the boy, "Where did you get them from?" she growled, "I doubt that the prof. would give them to someone like you!"

"I'd like to know to." Ash said.

The arrogant boy scoffed and looked away again making it clear that he won't talk.

Ash was about to grab the boy again but a blue outline lifted the arrogant teen in the air flipping him upside down.

"What's going on?!" he yelled in fear.

Ash looked over to Alakazam and Exeggutor but the two of them had nothing to do with it so that could only mean. Looking from his shoulder he saw it was Xatu.

"Xatu, are you doing this?" Ash asked to be sure.

"Xatu (I am)." The psychic bird responded.

Brock smiled, "Looks like the pokemon aren't scared of him anymore." As if to prove his words they all glared at him menacingly making the boy even more scared.

"I suggest you answer the question otherwise Xatu will probably-no _will_ drop you." Officer Jenny threatened.

The boy gulped, "A-alright! I'll tell you!" he yelled pathetically. The psychic and flying type readjusted the boy and dropped him on his bottom making the others laugh.

"Well?" Officer Jenny stared down at the boy.

He gulped then spoke, "…I got them from this guy who was selling them for a high price. And since I got a lot of money from winning tournaments I had enough to buy them off of him."

Nurse Joy put a hand to her mouth in shock, "How could you do such a horrible thing!"

Ash looked away from the boy in disgust. He just admitted to getting them from a Pokemon Poacher and instead of turning the guy in he bought the pokemon he stole.

"I think I've heard enough." Officer Jenny said.

"As have I." A familiar voice said.

They turned to the entrance of the Pokemon Center and saw non other than Prof. Oak with not so happy look on his face.

Ash blinked in surprise, "Prof. Oak! What are you doing here?"

The man approached the group; "I got a call from Nurse Joy asking me to come here and that it was an emergency situation." He looked down at Damian and scowled, "Damian, what you've done is absolutely disgraceful!"

Yep its official Prof. Oak is pissed.

"Pokemon and their trainers are partners that bond and work together as a team, they are not tools, punching bags, or something to buy and sell!" He lectured.

Ash couldn't remember a time when he saw the prof. this angry. It was actually surprising.

"Not only did you do the most despicable thing by abusing your pokemon, but you went so far as to buy some from a pokemon poacher who stole those three Kalos starters from Prof. Sycamore a dear colleague of mine who reported to me that anyone who bought them from the wanted pokemon poacher in question will be placed in jail!" He added.

Damian's head shot up at that, "What?! That's not fair you can't just do that!" he felt a tug on the rope and saw it was Officer Jenny, "He can't but I can!"

"Damian Daisuke! You are hereby under arrest! The charges are Pokemon abuse, neglect, and stealing!" Jenny said, "Your trainer license is hereby revoked and you will serve jail time for buying pokemon from a pokemon poacher!"

Damian paled he wasn't expecting he'd get arrested and brought up on charges let alone go to jail. Officer Jenny yanked him up and they started walking out of the front entrance.

Misty crossed her arms, "Serves him right. He should have treated his pokemon better."

"Froakie (Indeed)!" Misty looked down and saw that the blue frog from earlier was standing by her side looking up at her.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

Ash smiled because it's clear that the frog pokemon chose Misty to be his trainer, "Misty I think Froakie wants you to be his trainer."

She looked to him in shock, "Me? Are you sure?" the pokemon didn't respond instead it jumped on her head.

"What an odd pokemon." Ritchie took out his pokédex:

 **[Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.]**

Prof. Oak smiled at the red head, "Froakie is a water type pokemon according to Prof. Sycamore." He said.

"It-it is?" Misty stammered in surprise looking up at the water type who just stared back. It's obvious it had no intention of getting off of her head anytime soon.

"Y'know Prof. Sycamore did say that if the three Kalos starters decided to find trainers on their own that he will let the trainers take care of them." He smiled.

"Really? Prof. Sycamore doesn't mind?" Ash asked.

The old man shook his head, "Not at all."

"Well its obvious Froakie's made his choice by picking Misty," Brock smiled. He felt a tug on his pants looking down he saw it was the porcupine pokemon Chespin smiling up at him.

"Chespin (Hi)!" it smiled.

"Seems like Chespin's chosen Brock." Prof. Oak smiled.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.]**

Brock bent down petting the pokemon softly, "I'd be happy to be your trainer, Chespin."

"Chespin Che (Feels good)." It smiled with it eyes closed enjoying the soft caressing something Damian never did.

"If I'm not mistaken Chespin's a grass type." Prof. Oak commented.

Brock shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'll take good care of him."

Oak nodded, "Good answer."

"Fennekin (Feels nice)!" they turned their attention to the fox pokemon who was being held by Ash petting it gently.

"Your really cute you know that?" Ash said stroking the fox earning a rub on his arm in return, "Fennekin (Thank you)!"

Ritchie scanned the last one:

 **[Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.]**

Ash kept stroking the girl, "Isn't Fennekin a fire type Prof. Oak?"

"That's right, I take it you'll be taking care of Fennekin then?" Oak asked.

The boy nodded, "That's right."

"Excellent! I'll inform Prof. Sycamore immediately I also want you, Molly, and Ritchie to stay here for a bit. I have something for you three." He smiled.

The three kids tilted their heads in confusion but didn't question why he wanted them to stay.

When the Prof. said he had a surprise he wasn't kidding. After he informed Prof. Sycamore that all the starter pokemon were safe and given to trainers who will give them love and care he relaxed after hearing that information. Luckily there weren't any trainers going out on any journey's anytime soon so the starter pokemon would've gotten bored.

After he was done telling this information to the Kalos Prof. he let Ash and Ritchie switch out their pokemon and gave them more pokeballs telling them they could get more at a poke Mart, but don't go overboard and also allowed Molly to have her own pokeballs so she wouldn't have to keep using Ash's. So, Clefable, Teddiursa, Petilil, Raichu, Tangrowth, Machoke, and Beedrill are now in Molly's very own pokeballs, which the girl was happy about.

The gang left the Pokemon Center and Prof. Oak via car happy that a cruel situation turned out to be a happy one. They were able to give these beaten and broken pokemon a new life and knowing that Damian would be serving hard time was even more good news.

 _And so, after adopting the pokemon that were abused by Damian the gang head off to Vermilion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._


	8. Squirtle Squad Appears!

_Ash and friends are now walking down road thinking about their recent captures smiling about the new pokemon they just can't wait to take care of._

Misty was for once smiling and not scowling probably about the fact that she got two water types and an ice and psychic type. She couldn't wait to start training them when they were ready.

Ritchie raise a brow, "What's with the dopey face?"

She looked at him, "I can't wait to start training my new pokemon! I'm so excited!"

"Figures…" Ritchie sighed.

Ash looked at his cousin, "You say that but your probably excited yourself right Ritchie?"

The boy was about to respond but noticed what Ash was holding in his arms, which was Fennekin, "By the way Ash, why are you carrying Fennekin anyway?"

Fennekin glared at Ritchie not liking what he was implying Ash just smiled scratching her head, "Because Fennekin wanted to stay outside and spend sometime with the others. Besides I don't mind having her out here with me at all."

"Fenne (Bleh)!" she stuck her tongue out at Ritchie making the others laugh.

"What about Meowstic? How come you don't have her out?" Molly asked.

Ash looked at his sister, "She wanted to stay at Prof. Oaks for awhile to introduce herself to the new pokemon. I think she's just happy to have other psychics to talk to." he smiled.

Luxray stilled and growled alerting everyone, "What's wrong Luxray?" the boy was concerned is there something dangerous lurking around here somewhere? He noticed the electric type growling at the ground in front of them making Ash understand why he was growling in the first place. The raven-haired teen picked up a nearby rock and tossed it in front of them when it hit the ground a pitfall was discovered as the rock landed in the same spot that would have been them if they had kept walking.

"What just happened?" Ritchie asked.

"It was a trap!" Brock exclaimed.

"Setting traps is bad!" Molly said to no one particular.

"Ursa (Very bad)!"

"Petil (Its mean)!"

"That's right!" Misty agreed.

Ash's eyes narrowed thinking that maybe this was done by Team Rocket but didn't see them anywhere.

"Squirtle (It failed)!"

Before him stood five Squirtle's wearing sunglasses except the one in the front whose glasses were different than the rest. Must be the leader.

"Are you the ones responsible for this?" Misty yelled, "You shouldn't do that! Somebody could've gotten hurt!"

"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (Zip it red-head)!" the middle one with the pointy glasses said.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Um…okay."

Misty fumed, "What did it say Ash?" she growled.

"You sure you want me to tell you?" he asked.

The leader looked at Ash in surprise thinking there's no way a mere human could understand him.

"Squirtle Squirt (You human)!" the leader called out.

"Huh?" Ash turned back to the Squirtle's.

"Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle (Can you understand us)?" the leader demanded to know.

He smiled at the water type, "You said and I quote 'Zip it red-head' unquote."

"What was that you little turtle?!" Misty growled.

The Squirtle Squad looked at each other in confusion. How is it possible that a human could understand them? Before the leader could say anything else a siren was heard making them take off knowing what that siren was. The gang was taken off guard when the Squirtle's suddenly bolted but it disappeared when they saw the siren belonging to none other than Officer Jenny.

"Hey did you kids happen to see the Squirtle Squad come through here?" she asked.

"Yeah we did see them but they took not too long ago." Ritchie said.

Brock went into flirt mode, "Officer Jenny what do you say we get some lunch? We discuss other matters later." He grabbed her hands.

Misty pulled his ear, "The only matter we're going to discuss is you!" she said pulling him away.

"…Anyway," Ash looked back, "Can you tell us more about the Squirtle Squad?"

"Sure, why not come with me to the pokemon center? We'll discuss it there."

"Okay."

 **Pokemon Center**

"You see the Squirtle Squad are a gang of Squirtle's that were abandoned by their trainers. And the one with the pointy sunglasses is their leader." Jenny explained.

"I see, but why did they set up that pitfall from earlier? If Luxray and Ash hadn't spotted it when they did we all would've fallen in." Brock commented.

The lady officer sighed, "I'm afraid its because they still harbor some ill feelings towards their previous trainers that they take it out on other trainers and some of the townspeople." She explained, "If this keeps up then the townspeople will soon be taking matters into their own hands and trust neither me or Nurse Joy want that."

Ritchie clenched his teeth, "Abandoning your pokemon for any reason is completely stupid."

"Its disgusting." Misty commented.

Molly wasn't part of the conversation because she was feeding the pokemon so she wouldn't hear everything. She was too young to be experiencing some of the harsh reality of the world.

Ash had a thought, "When you stop and think about it the Squirtle Squad are just looking out for each other because of their similar pasts." He closed his eyes, "When a pokemon is abandoned by their trainer they take it really hard especially if that pokemon is a starter. They were breed to be given to trainers when they start their journey, to bond with them, train, and grow together. Going through all that then suddenly getting tossed aside because the pokemon feels a certain way or the trainer doesn't want to raise it anymore, you can't really blame the Squirtle Squad for acting the way they do. Because they're still hurting." He stared out the window staring at the clouds as he explained this.

His friends looked at him as he said those words. It was like he was really an old man in a ten-year-olds body.

"Wow, Ash that was-" Misty started.

"-Deep. Very deep." Brock finished.

"It definitely gives you something to think about." Ritchie said.

Jenny nodded, "That's right" she stood up suddenly startling everyone, "I know they don't trust humans very much, but I still wanna try and get through to them!"

Ash smiled at her enthusiasm, "Good luck then Officer Jenny."

"Thanks Ash!" she responded.

She left the center hopped on her bike and took off like a speed demon leaving everyone else with nothing to do.

"So what should we do?" Misty questioned.

Ash crossed his arms thinking about it, "Well…We could go after the Squirtle Squad to. I'm worried about what the townspeople might do to them if they find them."

"Good idea." Brock said.

"Maybe we can convince the everyone that the Squirtle Squad isn't really that bad. Just misunderstood." Ritchie said.

Molly walked up to them, "Where are we going?"

Her brother smiled, "We're going to help our new friends!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Squirtle!

"Squirtle!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Squirtle Squad was in the forest giggling and laughing because they just took some apples from a produce store. They were enjoying the happy time, well all except one, which was the leader of the Squirtle Squad who was thinking about the human from before.

The human's smile left an impression in his mind. It was so honest and sincere. Why is this human so special? It did nothing but confuse him. He was brought out of his thoughts when a net came out of nowhere he managed to get out of the way in time but the others got captured.

He heard a female laugh, "We got them!"

"The townspeople will pay us handsomely for this!" the male said happily.

"Hm? Hey you forgot one!" a cat like pokemon pointed to the glaring Squirtle.

"Your right, I did!" the purple haired one shot out another net but Squirtle jumped back and fired a water gun at the three splashing the male in the face soaking him.

"I got soaked…" he groaned.

"Obviously." The red headed female looked at him blankly.

"Let's see ya dodge this!" the feline pokemon grinned pushing a button and two giant arms appeared. Squirtle knew he had to be careful but even if he did shoot one arm, there was still the other one. Both arms shot out towards him and prepared himself.

 **"** **Air Slash!"** a voice called out. Next thing Squirtle knows a light blue orb of energy appears striking at the two mechanical arms breaking them.

"Squirtle (What happened)?"

"There you are!" the water type turned and saw it was the same human from before running towards him with a bird like pokemon with a green head. He wasn't alone either his companions were right behind him.

"Thank god! We got here just in time!" he sighed in relief.

"Pika (I know)!"

"Luxray ray (Good thing to)."

Squirtle blinked in confusion. Is this human trying to help him?

"Team Rocket! Did the townspeople put you up to this?" Mist yelled.

"So what if they did? We'll get lots of money if we turned them in." Jessie smirked.

"Since you're here we'll take your pokemon to!" Meowth said as more mechanical arms appeared shooting down towards them.

"Use, **Psychic!** " Xatu's eyes glowed blue and blue outlines appeared around the arms sending them back at Team Rocket whose balloon shook and which cause the net to be snap it almost fell to the ground but Ash told Xatu to use Psychic and hold it in place bringing it over to them. Ash told Pikachu to cut the net with iron tail, which successfully cut it releasing the Squirtle Squad.

Squirtle was happy to see that his friends were safe he looked back at the human who smiled at him, "They're all yours, Squirtle." He said.

The turtle blinked the grinned liking the fact that the human gave him permission to finish them off. The rest of the Squirtle Squad wore vicious grins themselves making Team Rocket sweat a little.

"Squirtle Squirt (Get ready)!" The leader said. They all lined up, "Squirtle (Fire)!" they all combined their water gun attacks shooting it at Team Rocket balloon popping it.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!"

Molly stuck her tongue out at the flying rockets, "Serves you right you bullies!"

"Ursa (Bullies)!"

"Petilil (Meanies)!"

The leader of the Squirtle Squad stared at Ash in confusion as to why they helped him get his friends back.

"Thanks for your help Xatu." Ash said petting his pokemon on the head.

"Xatu tu tu (Your welcome)."

"Squirtle." The leader of the Squirtle Squad approached Ash and his friends.

The smiled at the water type, "Glad you're okay," he bent down, "I know I don't have a right to ask you this but there's a fire in town and they could use your help, but like I said you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Squirtle looked at him surprised the boy would ask a favor from them after the trouble they caused. They were all abandoned by their trainers who they were raised to believe they would love and care for them only to face the harsh reality of being tossed aside like garbage and never look back. But this boy looked at them in the eyes and spoke with them honestly and spoke nothing but kind words. Maybe that's why the leader was still thinking about him.

Squirtle looked at his members and nodded, "Squirtle (Let's go)!"

Ash smiled brightly, "Great!"

"But how are we going to get back to town fast enough?" Misty asked.

"We'll have Xatu use Teleport to get us back to town quickly." Ash explained.

"It knows teleport?" Brock asked.

"Yep." He nodded, "Xatu, use **Teleport** to get us back to town!"

"Xatu (Understood)!" Xatu's eyes glowed blue and they were all enveloped in blue light and appeared in town with the fire still raging and going strong.

"Ash!" they gang turned to see Officer Jenny running towards them in relief.

"Thank goodness your all alright!" her traveled below and noticed the Squirtle Squad was with them, "You brought the Squirtle Squad with you! That's great the firefighters have tried all they can but nothings worked so far."

Ash looked at Squirtle, "You hear that? They need your help Squirtle."

The water type nodded, "Squirtle Squirtle (Line up)!" the Squirtle Squad got into position and began shooting Water Gun at the burning buildings the firefighters helping them. Jenny couldn't believe the Squirtle Squad was suddenly helping them but didn't complain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the fire was put out Officer Jenny and the firefighters insisted on making the Squirtle Squad apart of their fire control unit. All the Squirtle's agreed except the leader. Who was staring at Ash's group.

"What's wrong? You don't want to be with your friends?" Ash asked.

Squirtle pointed to the pokeballs on his belt, "Squirtle Squirt Squirtle (I rather go with you)!" he smiled.

Ash blinked in surprise. Getting all three starter pokemon on his journey wasn't planned but his motto is to go with the flow so he accepted Squirtle's proposal to go with him.

Unclipping a pokéball from his belt he bent down and tapped Squirtle on the head, the device sucking him in and dinging instantly, "Well, looks like I caught a Squirtle."

"Catching all three starter pokemon on your journey," Brock shook his head, "How do you do it?"

"Who knows?" Ash shrugged. Maybe it was fate that brought the Kanto starters to him, or maybe it was just a coincidence. Who knows?

 _And so after rescuing the Squirtle Squad from Team Rocket and having them help take out the fire thus gaining a new friend. Now our heroes head off in the direction of Viridian City as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who watch Pokemon XY don't worry because Ash will get Greninja and it will be a Shiny! He'll get a Shiny Froakie when I do the Kalos fanfiction so don't worry, also Misty's Greninja won't do the transformation that Ash's Greninja does because that's for Ash only, also Ch. 8 was acting stupid and I apologize for that so I deleted it and re-uploaded it. If its still acting weird let me know.


	9. Bill's Lighthouse & Eeveelutions!

_We follow our heroes walking through the forest reminiscing about what's happened to them so far in their journey. Including a very happy Misty and Ritchie._

Misty and Ritchie were bragging about their new pokemon being better than the others, which of course turned into another argue between the two making the others sigh out in annoyance.

"Why does every thing have to end in an argument with these two?" Ash groaned.

"Pika." Pikachu copied him.

"Fennekin." Fennekin shook her head and Luxray just ignored the two not really caring anymore.

"I'm sure it'll be over soon." Brock said trying to stay positive about the situation.

Molly being the cute innocent girl that she is just stared at the two as they continued to argue.

The gang had to put up with their arguing friends until they walked out of the forest and onto the beach which mad Misty stop yelling at him and focus on the fact that they were out on the beach making the others wonder if she's bipolar.

Ash sighed but perked up when he saw a crab like creature come out of the water, "Hey it's a Krabby!"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Krabby. Lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches.]**

"Its kind of small isn't it?" Ritchie pointed out.

Krabby didn't appreciate that so it walked up to Ritchie and fired a Bubble Beam in his face making the boy fall down on his back.

"Pikachu (You okay)?" Sparky asked his trainer.

Ritchie sat up, "I'm good…" he groaned, "What was that for?" he said angrily.

Ash laughed at his cousin approaching him, "Its because you called Krabby small which made it mad."

Krabby snapped its claws letting the boy know that what he says is right.

"Oh, sorry then Krabby." Ritchie apologized.

Krabby merely snapped its claws then looked at Ash as if asking for something. Not sure what the water type wanted he took out a pokéball on instinct, "Do you want to be my pokemon Krabby?"

It responded by tapping the pokéball with its claw and was sucked in, "Guess that answers my question."

Ritchie sighed, "Why do I get the feeling you naturally attract pokemon to you."

Ash stared at him as if he was weird, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Brock and Misty looked at him, "Sure you don't." they both responded.

Ash sighed and pointed at something in the distance, "Hey look over there! It's a lighthouse!"

"Your right it is a lighthouse! That's good maybe we can rest up there and I can make us some food." Brock said.

"I get to sleep in a nice bed! Let's go already!" Misty took off so fast she was nothing but a blur.

"Somebody's excited." Ritchie said.

"Pikachu." Sparky nodded.

 **At the Lighthouse**

Everyone was panting except for Ash who has stronger stamina than everyone else but didn't make fun of them for it. Molly wasn't feeling tired either because Luxray let the girl ride on his back, Ash wasn't lying when he said Luxray likes children.

"Geez," Ritchie wheezed, "Why have a lighthouse all the way up here?"

"I know." Misty was trying to catch her breath right along with him.

"Well at least we made it here." Brock said resting on the door.

Ash was looking at the markings on the door with interest, "Look at all these markings of different pokemon." They all look at the door.

Molly was looking up at it in awe, "Big brother what pokemon is that?"

"That's a Charizard." He answered.

"That one?"

"Blastoise."

"That one?"

"Drowzee."

"That one?"

"Flareon."

"Okay last one," Molly said, "What's that one?"

"Arcanine."

"Wow, talk about accurate." Ritchie said.

"That was actually kind of cute," Misty said, "He really loves his sister doesn't he?"

"Reminds me of the relationship I have with my own siblings." Brock reminisced about the time his siblings would ask him all kinds of questions.

Ash turned to them, "We should probably let the person who lives here know that we're here."

"Right." Brock hit the button announcing their arrival.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a fox like pokemon who was hiding observing them. It watched the group go inside and recognized one of the group members and went behind the tower.

 **Inside the Lighthouse**

The gang was looking for the owner of the lighthouse, but didn't see him anywhere.

Ash saw a phone, "Guys you don't mind if I make a phone call do you?"

"Go ahead." Brock said.

"I'll go with you," Ritchie said, "I haven't talked to my mom since Pewter City."

"I'll go to!" Molly said cheerfully.

Walking over to the phone booth he dialed Prof Oaks number first. The old man immediately popped up on the screen, "Ah, Ash! How've you been?"

"I've been good Prof. thanks for asking." The boy smiled.

"By the way Ash," Prof. Oak continued, "I noticed that you caught a Krabby just like Gary even though yours is a little small."

Ash blinked; "So he caught one to huh?" he could really care less about Gary's captures.

"Yes take a look," the camera shifted to a bigger Krabby that was practically king sized, "He's been capturing a lot pokemon on his journey the people of Pallet Town are really proud of him."

Ash noticed that Ritchie looked away in disgust while Molly glared at the screen. Prof. Oak doesn't realize just how much of a touchy subject Gary is to these two. Not to mention the people of Pallet Town probably don't really care about him, Molly, or Ritchie that much anyway. They would have told the Prof. Oak a long time ago but out of love and respect for the old man they decided to just grin and bear with the scorn of half of the townspeople that despised their group the most. There were still those that found Gary to be an arrogant jerk and favored their group the most so it wasn't all that bad.

"Prof. Oak," the boy interrupted the old mans rant, "I need to call my mom now if you don't mind." He said in a neutral tone of voice.

"Oh of course! I'll let you get to it then!" the old man then hung up much to the relief of Ritchie and Molly.

"Of course the people of Pallet Town are _proud_ of him," Ritchie spat out, "They don't give a damn about us."

Petilil and Teddiursa were trying to cheer Molly up even just a little. The girl did manage a small smile though it was forced.

Brock and Misty saw the whole exchange with worried faces. They still don't know the whole situation with Gary and their friends. Ritchie mentioned that he made their lives miserable but that was all, and judging by the look of disgust on Ritchie's face the people of their hometown weren't so nice to them either.

After Ash and Molly talked to their mom it was Ritchie's turn to speak to his mom and told her that he's traveling with Ash now so she doesn't have to worry about him anymore. The woman on the other end was relieved. She could trust her sister's son to take care of her Ritchie.

"I'm glad," she sighed out in relief, "By the way how is Ash? I haven't seen him in a long time or and how about Molly?"

"Wait! You know about Molly?" Ritchie gasped.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Of course I know about her Delia called me the moment she adopted her. She said Ash was ecstatic to have a little sister."

Ritchie hung his head low, "So I was the only one who didn't know."

His mother stuck her tongue out playfully, "My bad."

"Geez mom," Ritchie laughed then noticed his moms serious expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything at first just took a deep breath then spoke, "Did you tell Ash? About Leaf and Yellow?"

Ritchie stiffened then clenched his grip on the phone, "Of course not," he growled, "You, me, and Leaf vowed to never let Ash know what happened to the two of them. He would have snapped and killed Gary, so we agreed to keep it between the three of us."

His noticed his mom fidget in her seat making his eyes narrow, "You told Aunt Delia didn't you?"

She looked like a child that just got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to do, "Well, yes I did, but since Ash hasn't asked you about them proves that she kept it a secret like she promised!" she said trying to reassure him.

Ritchie sighed, "Fine. I'm not upset but seriously though, the last thing any of us wants if for him to find out about it. By the way did Leaf start her journey to? I called her house and her dad said she wasn't there."

Hi mom nodded, "That's right, she started the same time you and Ash did. David called and told me, he says hi by the way to you and Ash."

Ritchie smiled, "Tell him we said hi to." his expression changed again but his mom already knew what he wanted to ask, "Yellow's parents are hanging in there honey but it not easy. They need all of our love and support, and they made it clear under no circumstances is Ash to know to what happened. He really cared about the girl like a little sister something the two of them are entirely grateful for."

He closed his eyes for moment before opening them again, "I know. That's why I still don't understand how that bastard could do something like this and still act so damn arrogant!" he growled.

"Ritchie." His mother called out to him, "First of all stop swearing, second your not the only one who feels disgusted about what happened because we all do, but karma comes to those who've done wrong. Remember that." She said sternly.

He sighed, "Your right, thanks mom."

She smiled, "Your welcome. Now enjoy your journey with your cousins. I love you."

"I will, and love you to." he hung up the phone and went over to the others who were talking to the owner of this house.

"Thank you so much for helping me out of that costume." He sighed out in relief, "My name is Bill and this is my Lighthouse."

"Its nice to meet you Bill. My names Ash and this is Pikachu, Fennekin, and Luxray." Ash introduced his friends.

"My names Molly and this is Teddiursa and Petilil!"

"I'm Misty."

"Hi my names Brock."

"And I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky!"

Bill smiled, "Pleasure to meet you all! Please come upstairs I have much to show you!" he said it with such a happy expression that they couldn't say no.

Ash and Molly were the first ones to follow after him, while Brock and Misty lagged behind with Ritchie. There was something they wanted to ask; hopefully they wouldn't come off as pushy.

Brock was the one to speak first, "Ritchie."

"Yeah Brock?"

He hesitated for a minute before asking, "Earlier when you called your mom I kinda overheard your conversation."

Ritchie stopped to look at him, "So then you know…?"

Brock shook his head; "I came at the part where you talked about some old friends of yours, and something about an accident that happened."

Misty nodded, "I kinda heard to."

Ritchie sighed he was so into his conversation with his mom that he didn't stop to think of the possibility that Brock or Misty were listening in on him.

"You heard right. Our friend Yellow's not really doing so good and I don't know if she'll get any better." He looked down in sadness.

Sparky rubbed his cheek against his trainers; "Pikachu (Ritchie)?" the boy rubbed the mouse's head gently.

"I see," Brock said, "By why keep it a secret from Ash?"

"I was wondering about that to." Misty questioned.

Ritchie looked at them seriously, "Ash is kind, but he's also very sensitive. We just…don't want him to know about it right now. Its selfish I know but I don't think he can handle it."

A hand was placed on his shoulder he saw it was Brock, "It's okay, and we won't ask anymore but know this. You guys can trust us. Always."

"That's right. We are friends after all." Misty smiled.

Ritchie may not have realized it at first, but he realized that he and Ash have some awesome friends, "Thanks guys."

After their conversation they followed after Ash and Molly who were looking at a screen filled with lots of different pokemon. They stood next to their friends and listened quietly as Bill explained different types of pokemon and just how many species there are out there.

"Wow! There's so many!" Molly was excited about seeing different types of pokemon.

"Indeed! Its very interesting!" Bill smiled at the girl. Before he could continue the lesson he heard small footsteps coming up the stairs, "Oh! Looks like the little one decided to come and see my guests."

"Little one?" Misty questioned.

The small footsteps revealed a mammalian quadruped creature with silver fur, with a white tip of its bushy tail and large furry white-colored collar.

Misty squealed, "What a cutie!"

Ritchie scanned the pokemon:

 **[** **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.]**

 **NOTE** **: The different coloration indicates that it is a Shiny Pokémon.**

"A shiny Eevee, awesome!" Ritchie was ecstatic this is his second time seeing a shiny pokemon, first Cloyster now Eevee.

Misty approached the quiet Eevee, "Hi there cutie pie." Misty was about to pick it up, but the evolution pokemon flinched and ran away from her going straight to Ash hiding behind his legs shaking a little, "E-Eevui (S-scary…)"

Bill was astounded, "Oh my, why this is a surprise! This little one rarely goes near strangers!"

"So its shy?" Brock asked.

Bill nodded, "Very. This little one doesn't come near me that much but it does eat the food I give to including its friends."

"Friends?" Ritchie didn't see any pokemon when they came in.

Molly turned back to the stairs, "Look!" they turned and saw more pokemon coming it was truly a surprise.

"There's so many!" Misty said.

"This is amazing they're all the evolved form of Eevee!" Brock said.

Ritchie scanned all of them:

 **[Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water.]**

He moved to the next one.

 **[Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity.]**

He moved to the next one.

 **[Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees.]**

Ritchie heard about the standard three evolutions of Eevee, but the others are new so he scanned them:

 **[Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves.]**

He whistled impressed by the information the pokédex said and scanned the others:

 **[Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.]**

"Umbreon, huh?" he scanned the others:

 **[Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant.]**

"So it's a grass type." Brock stated.

"Guess so." Ritchie scanned the last one:

 **[Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.]**

"I didn't know Eevee could evolve into these other forms." Misty said.

"Neither did I but here they are." Bill said.

"Are they yours?" Brock asked.

The man shook his head, "No they're not. Before they were already here when I came to this lighthouse so I assumed they used this place as their home." He explained, "After I found them here I contacted Prof. Oak immediately he said that it's safer to let them stay here."

The evolved forms of Eevee were sniffing the newcomers out of curiosity. The gang stood completely still and let the evolved forms of Eevee sniff them. Glaceon was sniffing frantically because it recognized a familiar scent that it smelt a long time ago. The ice type eyes landed on all of the strangers before finally landing on Ash who was petting the shy little Eevee. Glaceon's eyes widened and its tail wagged back and forth and ran to the boy.

"Glace (Ash)!" it squealed in excitement.

The boy saw the ice type come towards him and was tackled by the eeveelution, "Ow, that was some tackle." Sitting up he noticed a scar on the ice types forehead and recognized the pokemon that tackled him, "Hey, its my old friend Glace!" he hugged the girl who nuzzled him in return happy to see him again.

"Glace, Glaceon Glaceon (Ash I missed you)!" the girl said still nuzzling him making Luxray growl with jealousy having recognized the ice type as well. Glaceon looked over at Luxray a tic mark appearing on her forehead she got off Ash and went over to the electric type.

 **Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

"What are you doing here you electric cat!" Glaceon growled.

Luxray scoffed, "What does it look like I'm doing? I've become Ash's pokemon unlike you," he taunted.

Glaceon bristled with anger. In the past when the two of the were just a little Shinx and Eevee they would fight for Ash's attention all the time and would sometimes attack each other prompting Ash to separate and scold them for fighting. Guess nothings changed.

Glaceon then got an idea and smirked making the electric type tilt his head at her. She walked back over to Ash took out one of his pokeballs and tapped it with her paw sucking her inside signaling a successful capture.

Luxray gaped while everyone else but Ash was confused about the exchange between the two. Before Ash could pick up the pokéball Glaceon came right back out smirking at the electric type, "You were saying lightning boy."

A tick mark appeared on Luxray's forehead and he glared, "I _will_ electrocute you!"

"Bring it!" Glaceon glared right back they were in each other's faces bumping foreheads growling, prompting Pikachu, Sparky, Teddiursa, and Fennekin to intervene before they decided to have an all out brawl.

"Come on you two that's enough! No need to use violence!" Pikachu said getting in between them.

"Pikachu's right! Just calm down!" Sparky said.

"Don't fight…" Teddiursa was giving them the puppy dog eyes.

"Save your fighting for later!" Fennekin scolded.

The two glared at each other a little while longer before turning away from each other making the other sweat-drop.

 **End of Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

The humans in the room except Ash of course couldn't understand why the two of them were arguing but Ash did and he sighed at the two shaking his head. Some things never change. He felt something tug on his pants leg and saw it was little Eevee, "What's the matter?" he set the girl on his lap.

"Eevee vui (Fighting over)?" she asked cutely making the boy chuckle at her cuteness. Rubbing her head softly, "Yes its all over now. These two are always like this so it's okay."

"So you've met this Glaceon before?" Bill asked the boy approaching him.

Ash looked at Bill and smiled, "This Glaceon use to be an Eevee that bit Prof. Oak all the time if he tried to touch her. If I wasn't in the same room as her she would act up."

Bill chuckled at this information, "That is truer than you realize, when I first met them she bit my hand freezing me in place. I only managed to get free thanks to Flareon."

Ash looked at Glaceon who stuck her nose in the air, "Glaceon Glace Glaceon (Only Ash allowed to touch me)!" the boy laughed sheepishly at the comment. Yep she hasn't changed. He looked over at the other evolved forms of Eevee and jumped back because they were literally crowding him sitting on their hind legs staring at him, "Um, yes?"

Bill laughed confusing everyone, "Glaceon is their leader so wherever she goes they go. And in this case they want to go with you."

"All of them!" he exclaimed in surprise.

He chuckled at the boys reaction, "Yes all of them," Bill then remembered something, "Oh that's right!"

"What is it?" Misty asked.

Bill scratched the back of his head, "Did I forget to mention that there are more of them?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…More of what?" Brock probably knew already but had to ask.

His questioned was soon answered when more Eeveelutions came up the stairs, but that wasn't surprising. No, what was surprising was the fact they were all shiny! A purple Vaporeon, A dark green Jolteon, A brown and yellow Flareon, A light green Espeon, A dark Umbreon with blue rings instead of yellow, A light blue Glaceon, and A tan colored Leafeon.

"They're all shiny pokemon! This is amazing!" Ritchie couldn't believe he was seeing more shiny pokemon.

Bill smiled, "If you all wouldn't mind. Could I be selfish and ask you to adopt them all?"

"You want us to adopt them? Are you sure?" Brock asked. His question was answered when shiny Flareon and Leafeon nuzzled his legs wanting attention.

"I believe you have your answer." Bill smiled.

Shiny Espeon went over to Molly sensing something coming from the girl and nuzzled her cheek making the little girl laugh, "Hi Espeon! Would you like to be my pokemon?"

"Espe (Of course)!" she smiled.

Shiny Jolteon and Umbreon went over to Ritchie who was ecstatic to have his own shiny pokemon much their amusement, and shiny Vaporeon and Glaceon went over to Misty who just loved their color.

Brock was petting both his new shiny evolved forms of Eevee and couldn't help but laugh, "How ironic is it? We're adopting more pokemon that want a home."

"Well, technically this is their home," Bill pointed out, "But after being here awhile I guess they want to be adopted by trainers they know will give them love and affection."

Ash smiled and looked down at little Eevee who looked back at him and smiled, "That's true."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Krabby!"

"Krabby!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After putting all the evolved forms of Eevee in their new pokeballs including little Eevee who he promised he'd let out again later so they could bond they were still talking with Bill who was telling them of a strange noise he heard one day and recorded it so he could hear it again. He said that it sounded lonely and when he played the others agreed with him. It had to be a pokemon question is what? Even Ash couldn't tell what kind of pokemon it was, but their questions would soon be answered when they herd the sound but it wasn't coming from the sound Bill recorded it was coming from the outside.

"You guys hear that?" Ash asked.

Molly nodded, "It sounds so sad…"

Brock saw movement from the lake and saw something burst out of the water, "Guys look over there!" he pointed towards the river.

What they saw astounded them, it looked like a pokemon and it was pretty big to it had antennas coming out of its head and had wings on its back. Even though it was dark they could still tis features, Ash leaned over the railing and recognized what kind of pokemon it was, "No way!" he said.

"Ash be careful you'll fall!" Brock pulled the boy back inside and just in time to because the mysterious pokemon flew right up to the railing and came inside letting everyone see what the mystery pokemon was.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Misty couldn't look away from it.

"Its-its-its…" Bill kept stuttering.

"A Dragonite." Ash finished for him.

Ritchie looked at his cousin, "Did you say Dragonite? This is what a Dragonite looks like? Its huge!" he quickly scanned it:

 **[Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon.]**

Molly went to the dragon type and smiled, "Hi Dragonite!" the pokemon cooed at the little girl bending down to hug her, which she enjoyed.

Bill was flabbergasted he didn't know what to say, for the first time he was really shy. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality he saw it was Ash smiling at him with encouragement, "Don't be shy go say hello." The researcher nodded stiffly before walking over to the dragon type gaining its attention.

"H-hello! My name is Bill and I would like to be your friend!" Bill proclaimed blushing.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the blushing researcher thinking that his reaction was so cute. Meanwhile Dragonite smiled and hugged the researcher making him cry happy tears and hug Dragonite back. It was a cute and touching hello.

 **Morning Outside the Lighthouse**

"Thanks for letting us spend the night here Bill we appreciate it very much." Brock said.

"It was no trouble at all! Besides it was fun to have people over for once. And I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, but make sure you take care of those Eeveelutions." Bill said.

Ritchie nodded, "You can count on us Bill!"

"Pikachu (Yeah)!" Sparky said.

Bill chuckled, "I wish you luck on your journey and when the Indigo League starts you can believe I'll be there with my new friend Dragonite," he turned to the dragon, "Right my friend?"

Dragonite cooed in response looking forward to it just like his new friend Bill.

"We better get going then. It was a pleasure to meet you Bill and Dragonite." Ash said walking away the others following him.

Bill and Dragonite waved goodbye knowing that they'll meet their new friends again.

 _And so with seeing the mysterious pokemon that wanted friends and getting some new ones of their own, our heroes are finally on their way to Vermilion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge. But even with the excitement of earning their next gym badge there is still the question of sad past that bot Ash and Ritchie share. What could it be?_


	10. Electric Showdown at Vermilion City Gym!

_After two weeks of traveling and training our heroes finally arrive at Vermilion City where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail!** " Ash commanded.

"Chuuu," Pikachu's tail turned metallic and struck the rock splitting it in half, "Pika!" the electric mouse jumped back over to his trainer to inspect his work.

"That was good Pikachu, now use **Quick Attack!** "

Pikachu nodded and took off with incredible speed zigzagging between the trees until he was just a blur.

"Finish it up with **Electro Ball!** "

Pikachu jumped in the air generating an electric ball in his tail releasing it hitting the tree in front of him that now had a big hole in it. Pikachu ran to his trainer jumping in his open arms.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi? Pika Pika Pikachu (Did you see that Ash? My Iron Tail's getting better)!" Pikachu said with glee! He had been training with Luxray non-stop so he could perfect his Iron Tail and it finally paid off. It's the same with Quick Attack, which was easier to learn because it involved speed something Pikachu's good at.

Ash hugged his best friend, "I know I saw! All that training really paid off didn't it buddy?"

"Pika (Yeah)!" Pikachu smiled.

Ash heard someone approach from behind and saw it was Brock, "Hey Brock is lunch ready yet?"

"Yeah, I actually came to get you to let you know but I didn't wanna interrupt your training." He smiled.

"Actually we just finished training right buddy?" Ash looked at his best friend.

"Pika (Yep)!" he replied.

"Let's go then, Ritchie finished not too long ago by the way." Brock walked with Ash back to the campsite where everyone else was.

Ash looked at the breeder, "Really? So he knows what pokemon he's going to use against Surge?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, he said he's using Sparky."

"Hmmm, that's not a bad choice actually," Ash said, "Since its an electric type gym using Sparky's a good call since electric types can take damage from another electric type. It may only take half the damage but it's still something."

Brock nodded in agreement, "What about you? Do you know what pokemon you'll use?"

Ash rubbed Pikachu's head softly, "I'm thinking of using Pikachu. I was going to use Sandshrew but he doesn't have enough endurance and I haven't trained him to tackle electric type attacks yet. Just because he has the type advantage doesn't mean it'll give me instant victory."

"That's a smart way to look at it," Brock commented, "I gotta be honest though I was honestly worried that you were going to use Sandshrew against Surge. Like you said you haven't trained him to endure electric type attacks yet so I was worried you would just send him out because he has the type advantage."

Ash took no offense to the comment, "No way. The one thing I hate the most is to see a pokemon in pain. Had I used Sandshrew against Surge there's a high possibility he would have tortured Sandshrew right off the bat." At that Ash had grim look on his face, he'd heard rumors of Surge's brutality and had to play it safe. Since Pikachu can use his speed to his advantage, plus learning Iron Tail and a fully perfected protective move Protect it should be okay. Hopefully.

Brock noticed Ash's sudden grim look and began to wonder if he was worried about his gym battle with Surge, "Are you worried?"

Ash couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I can't help it. This is Surge we're talking about here I'd be stupid not to be worried."

Pikachu sensed his trainer's anxiety and rubbed his cheek against Ash's, "Pikachu Pikapi. Pika Pikachu Pika Pi (Its all right Ash. We'll do our best like we always do)." The boy smiled warmly at his friend petting him on the head, "Thanks buddy."

Brock smiled at the exchange. Ash may not realize it, but his pokemon love him deeply and would anything for him. It's the same with him and Misty. They still don't know the whole story with Gary but if they ever see him, well let's just say it wont be a pleasant encounter.

For Gary that is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock and Ash arrived at the campsite where the others were waiting for them to return and good thing to because Misty and Ritchie were once _again_ arguing, but this time the subject was about the gym battle with Lt. Surge. Misty was telling him to take this seriously and that Surge is completely brutal and shows no mercy at all, but Ritchie being Ritchie just waved it off and said that he'll beat Surge no matter what.

Misty sighed out in annoyance and turned to Ash, "Will you say something to him! This is serious!"

Ash doesn't usually take sides but in this case he had to agree with Misty in this one, "She's right Ritchie. We're going up against Lt. Surge the most brutal gym leader in all of Kanto aside from Viridian City's gym leader. And I'm just as worried about this as Misty is."

"So you are worried about this gym battle." Misty was wondering if it was bothering him or not.

"I am," he gave Ritchie a serious look, "That's why I want you to take this gym battle seriously Ritchie because I am. Surge is brutal and won't hesitate to thrash our pokemon and see it as no big deal."

Ritchie swallowed the last of his sandwich and grinned at his cousin, "It'll be alright! We'll take Surge down and show him just how strong we've become!"

"Pikachu (Hell ya)!" Sparky said.

"Your completely hopeless!" Misty yelled, while Ash sighed and shook his head at his cousin's carefree attitude. Just once he'd wish that he would take his battles seriously, but Ritchie will be Ritchie and honestly he prefers it that way. But it still wouldn't hurt to take his battles seriously though.

 **Vermilion City**

"Finally we're here!" Misty raised her arms in happiness. Two weeks of traveling and sleeping outside have finally paid off because they've finally arrived at their destination. Vermilion City!

"Now I can finally take a nice hot bath and sleep in a real bed!" Misty smiled.

"And I can finally do some laundry," Brock said, "Our clothes desperately need washing and the pokemon need to rest up at the pokemon center."

Molly stretched her arms above her head then picked up Petilil and had Teddiursa on her shoulder, "The city looks so big! Bigger than Pewter City don't you thing guys?"

"Teddiursa (It does)!" Teddiursa responded.

"Petilil (Very big)!" Petilil also responded.

"I hope we can find the pokemon center with all these people around," Ash said looking around them, "I need to switch out my pokemon and get Pikachu, Luxray, and Fennekin checked out by Nurse Joy."

Brock looked at the raven haired teen, "Now that I think about it why isn't Luxray out of his pokéball? You usually have him out."

"Luxray has a lot of endurance and can keep on walking with no problems but I still want him to take a break from all that walking around." Ash explained.

"Makes sense." Brock commented.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ritchie said, "Let's get to the pokemon center so I can get to the gym and get my next gym badge!"

"Pikachu (Yeah)!" Sparky copied.

Ritchie was about to take off but was pulled back by his collar by Ash, "And where do you think your going Ritchie?" he asked still holding his collar.

Ritchie looked at him in confusion, "Where do you think I'm going? The pokemon center of course!"

Ash raised a brow, "Really? Then you know where it is then?"

"Uh…" Ritchie said.

"Figured as much," Ash sighed, "Before you go running off why don't we have Brock look at the map first, okay?"

Ritchie pouted but complied, "Fine…"

Satisfied with his response Ash let go of his collar, "Good," he turned to the breeder, "Are we near the pokemon center at all Brock?"

Brock was still holding the map and looked at it again, "Let's see, ah ha! It says we're close just keep going straight and we should be able to see it." he smiled.

"Then lets go!" Ritchie was about to run off again but Ash grabbed his collar again keeping him in place, "So help me Ritchie if you run off again while carrying the egg I'll borrow Misty's mallet and whack you upside the head with it." he said with a tick mark on his head.

Ritchie stiffened knowing his cousin was serious and stood straight up holding still, "Okay I won't run off again while holding the egg I swear!" he panicked.

Ash smiled knowing his threat got through, "As long as you understand then its okay."

Molly laughed at her cousin and brother finding the whole exchange funny, while Brock and Misty stared in interest.

Misty put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Well at least we don't have to worry about him running off while carrying the egg anymore, right Brock?"

The breeder crossed his arms in a thinking position making Misty worried, "Um Brock, you okay?" she asked.

"Hm?" he looked at the red head, "I'm alright. I was just thinking that Ash might be more scarier than you."

That earned him a whack on the head from her mallet gathering the attention of the others wondering what just happened.

Ash was sure he didn't want to know but asked anyway, "What happened…?"

Misty put her mallet away and smiled sweetly, "Don't worry its nothing!"

Ritchie sweat-dropped at the two wondering what Brock could have said to make Misty use her mallet on him. Right now said breeder was currently sprawled out on the ground with a bump on his head which Molly was poking fascinated by how big it is.

 **Pokemon Center**

The gang finally arrived at the pokemon center much to Misty and Brock's delight as well as Ash's because he needed to switch out his pokemon. When they walked through the door they saw Nurse Joy and a trainer running along with Chansey. They were taking a badly injured Rattata to the intensive care unit.

Ash and Brock look at each other immediately knowing that this brutality can only come from one person. Lt. Surge.

When Nurse Joy came out from the back the gang approached out of worry, "Nurse Joy what happened?" Ritchie asked.

The pink haired nurse looked at them sadly, "its because of that man that all these pokemon are in this state of condition, some of them critical."

Molly blinked in confusion, "That man?"

Nurse Joy looked sadly at the little girl, "Follow me." she took them to the back where all the injured pokemon where. What they saw chilled them to the bone. Ash covered Molly's eyes because she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"This is awful…all these pokemon." Misty saw a badly injured Caterpie, Oddish, Pidgey, and Sandshrew the ground type had a breathing tube coming out of its mouth meaning its in critical condition like Nurse Joy mentioned earlier.

"My god," Brock finally found the will to speak, "All these pokemon went up against Lt. Surge?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes, it's almost like he's getting worse."

"What do you mean?" Ritchie questioned.

"In the past he's always been brutal but _this_ ," She looked back at the injured pokemon, "This is just cruel! If I had my way I'd have the league revoke his gym leaders license, but I highly doubt they'd do anything. They'll probably say that he's merely doing his job as a gym leader."

Ash could feel the heavy sadness coming off from the woman but he could also feel a hint of anger to. It was if she was holding herself back from doing something she really wanted to do. Meanwhile Ritchie was beginning to worry about his gym battle with Surge.

After leaving the room filled with injured pokemon Ash made a beeline for the pokemon transfer system letting Prof. Oak know he needed to switch out his pokemon. He sent back Krabby, Glaceon, Espeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Vaporeon and asked for Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree. He still wanted to keep Fennekin, Eevee, and Luxray with him for a while. After his pokeballs successfully transferred he went back over to the gang who were waiting for him so they could hear what his battle plan was.

"So what are you gonna do Ash?" Brock asked, "You still plan on using Pikachu?"

Ash closed his eyes for a minute then opened them, "I am, but I'll play it safe and just focus on using Pikachu's speed then when the opponent is caught off guard I'll attack."

"That's a good strategy, it doesn't hurt to play it safe." Brock complimented. It's good that Ash thinks about strategies instead of diving head first into battle. Its qualities like that Brock can respect.

"Brock's right because it means that your taking your battles seriously and thinking about your pokemon." Misty added.

Ash smiled, "My pokemon's feelings come before my own, and so far Pikachu still wants to fight the gym leader even though we saw, well that." At this the yellow rodent nodded with determination.

"Also," Ash continued, "If I change my mind I have a back-up plan, which Pikachu is also okay with."

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu (That's right)."

"Really? What's your back-up plan?" Misty was curious to know.

"I'd like to know to." Brock said equally curious.

At this Ash brought a finger up to his lips, "It's a secret." He smiled.

Brock and Misty groaned, should have known the boy wouldn't tell them but figured they give a shot anyway.

Molly was still worried because this person Surge scares her a little bit. She had complete faith in her brother but she was still worried. Sensing the girls anxiety Ash rubbed her head making the girl look up at him, "Don't worry, like I said I'll play it safe this time and focus on my opponents movements so I can be more prepared."

Her anxiety vanished in an instant and smiled at her big brother. If he says it'll be fine then it will, "Right!" she grinned.

Ritchie shot up from his seat alerting the others, "Right it's settled then! I'm taking Surge on right now!"

"Pikachu (Right)!" Sparky agreed.

Misty wanted to bang her head on the table in frustration, "Don't you think you should worry about your gym battle at least a little bit?!" she yelled.

Ritchie smiled, "I was worried earlier but I'm okay now! Like Ash said as long as I have a battle strategy then everything will work out!"

Ash sweat-dropped, "That's not exactly-" Ritchie was already out the door Sparky right behind him, "-what I meant."

"There he goes…" Brock stared.

"Ritchie runs really fast!" Molly stared at his retreating figure.

"That he does," Ash got up and walked over to the exit, "We better go after him."

"Right." Misty said.

They all went out the door heading towards the direction of the gym thanks to the directions Nurse Joy gave them. They just hoped that Ritchie hasn't challenged the gym yet.

 **Vermilion Gym**

The outside of the gym was something else. It was a very tall building with lightning bolts coming out of it; even the door had a lightning bolt on it. Unlike the Pewter and Cerulean Gyms this one had a tall stature making someone feel small and insignificant.

"This is a tall building." Brock observed.

"I'll say," Misty commented, "But if you ask me I say it's way too big. I mean it makes you feel small and inferior."

"It does, and if it's big on the outside I can only imagine how big it must be on the inside." Ash said voicing his thoughts.

"Do you think the gym leader will be scary?" Molly asked.

Ritchie walked to the door, "Guess we'll just have to find out." Opening the door they saw two people a man and a woman standing on the other side of the door.

"My names Ritchie Hiroshi and I'm here to challenge Surge to a gym battle!" Ritchie declared.

"Pika Pikachu (Let's do this)!" Sparky copied his trainer.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm also here to challenge Lt. Surge to a gym battle." Ash said.

"Pikachu (That's right)!" Pikachu said.

The two subordinates took one look at them and started laughing in their faces making Misty and Ritchie very angry and causing Brock to frown.

"What's so funny?!" Ritchie yelled.

The guy stopped laughing wiping the tears from his eyes, "You really think you two stand a chance against Lt. Surge with those Pikachu's of yours?"

"Awww, I find it cute that the think they have a chance at all." The woman taunted.

A tick mark appeared on both Pikachu and Sparky's heads. How dare they insult them! Ritchie was about to blow up at them for insulting his best friend but Ash beat him to it, "If you two are done acting like a bunch of hyena's then could you call your gym leader here please?" he said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing to say.

The two subordinates stopped their taunting immediately and stared at the raven-haired boy with mouths hanged open, while his friends snorted and snickered at their reaction. Only Ash.

Before the two could retort a comeback boisterous laughter was heard in the shadows, "Big words for a little baby!" emerging from the shadows was tall man with yellow spiky hair wearing a military uniform.

Molly blinked looking up at the man, "Tall…"

"More like a giant." Misty pointed out, "We're really small compared to him."

"Yeah…" Brock was starting to worry about Ash and Ritchie but former said he had a strategy plan so he'll just have to wait and see.

Lt. Surge looked at the two; "So you babies are my new victims this time huh?" he smirked.

Ash's eye twitched, "So you find brutally beating pokemon amusing?" his tone of voice sounding angry.

"Beating?" Surged laughed, "That's what battling's all about baby! This is a gym for big and strong pokemon not baby pokemon like that Pikachu and weird looking fox pokemon of yours!"

Fennekin couldn't take it anymore and shot a flamethrower right in his face surprising everyone. This scene reminded them of Charmander shooting a flamethrower at Damian's face.

Ash brought Fennekin up to his face with a smile, "Fennekin you learned flamethrower?" she nodded happily, "That's great! Looks like you and Charmander are some pretty impressive pokemon aren't you?" he said hugging the little fire type.

"Fenne Fennekin (Thanks Ash)!" Fennekin blushed at the compliment, meanwhile Surge's face was covered in black soot and Ash's friends and little sister may or may not have snickered, while Surge's subordinates were trying to hold in their laughter but failed miserably.

"Looks like my baby pokemon are more than capable of taking this gym on Lt. Surge." Ash smiled.

Lt. Surge rubbed the black soot off his face and smirked dangerously, "Have it your way then baby!" Surge tossed a pokéball in the air and out came an orange colored rodent similar to Pikachu only different.

Ash eyed the electric type unimpressed, "So he only uses Raichu in his gym battles." He noticed that the evolved form of his best friend Pikachu had a dangerous smirk just like Lt. Surge. Like trainer, like pokemon.

Ritchie scanned the electric type:

 **[Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.]**

Ritchie stared at Raichu determined to win his third gym battle no matter what!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Raichu!

"Raichu!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the Battlefield**

The battlefield was pretty basic for the gym. There was a large standard field and Surge's two subordinates were on the left side smirking the whole time something Ash didn't like. Looking at the battlefield more closely he noticed that there were some chunks taken out of the ground even though it looked like some were pretty much repaired, but it still made Ash worry. Misty, Brock, and Molly were standing behind Ritchie as he battled Surge with worried faces.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between gym leader Lt. Surge and challenger Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City! The battle is over when both or one pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Do both sides agree?" the male subordinate asked.

Surge just laughed while Ritchie nodded with determination.

Ritchie looked down at his partner, "Ready Sparky?" the yellow mouse nodded and jumped in front of his trainer ready to start battling.

Surge smirked, "Lets tear these babies apart just like the others Raichu!"

"Rai (Hell ya)!" Raichu said standing in front of his trainer.

"Battle Begin!"

" **Thunderbolt** Raichu!" Surge commanded.

Raichu sent a power thunderbolt and Sparky, "Use **Quick Attack** to dodge Sparky!" the yellow mouse did just that avoiding the thunderbolt just in time.

Ash sighed out in relief at his cousin's quick thinking, "That was a good call. He's getting better at battling."

"He is but I wonder what Lt. Surge will do now?" Brock said eyes still glued to the battlefield.

"Use **Thunderbolt** Sparky!" Sparky released his own thunderbolt attack at Raichu who just stood there smirking along with Surge. When the attack hit it showed that it did no damage to Raichu at all.

"What?" Ritchie said confused as to why Raichu didn't receive any damage.

Misty was confused herself, "What's going one? I know Raichu's also an electric type but is still should have took some damage."

"Not if it has the Lightning Rod ability." Ash said.

"Lightning Rod ability? What's that?" Molly asked.

Brock answered this time, "When an electric type is hit a by an electric type move, like thunderbolt it deals no damage and raises its special attack."

Misty realized what Brock meant, "So your saying Raichu absorbed Sparky's thunderbolt attack?"

"That's right," Brock nodded grimly, "Hopefully Ritchie's thought of a counter strategy."

Ash didn't voice it but he was wondering the same thing, but Ritchie's been training his pokemon including Sparky so maybe it'll all work out. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lt. Surge's annoying laughter.

"Show that baby a real **Thunderbolt** Raichu!" Lt. Surge grinned like a maniac.

Raichu released his own thunderbolt at Sparky but Ritchie had a move that just might work, "Use, **Double Team!** " Ritchie yelled. In a blur there were thirteen copies of Sparky the thunderbolt hitting one of the clones making them disappear and leaving an unharmed Sparky.

"Sparky's okay!" Molly said.

"Petilil tilil (Thank goodness)!" Petilil said.

"Teddiursa Ursa Ursa (Awesome job Sparky)!" Teddiursa jumped up and down.

Ash smiled, "Using double team was a good way to avoid that thunderbolt." he complimented his cousin's quick thinking.

"I bet Surge wasn't expecting that!" Misty smiled.

"True, but this battle's not over yet." Brock reminded them.

Ritchie was glad that his counter move worked. They had been practicing double team along with Ash and his Pikachu and finally after 3 hours of rigorous training they finally mastered it. He was worried that maybe the move wouldn't work but was honestly relieved when it did because Sparky was able to avoid that powerful thunderbolt.

Surge was irritated this is the second time this little punk avoided Raichu's thunderbolt attack! He refuses to lose to this little baby and his baby Pikachu! A thought came to his mind and smiled sadistically. That's right he could just use that move to finish this.

Ash saw Surge smirking and immediately an alarm rang off in his head telling him that this man was about to do something vicious. Before he could warn Ritchie about what was coming it was already too late.

"Sparky, use **Quick Attack!** " Sparky shot towards Raichu but that was just what Surge was waiting for.

" **Thunder Punch** on the ground!" he ordered.

"What?!" Brock and Misty yelled.

Raichu's hand was covered with electricity and struck the ground in front of him cutting off Sparky's quick attack. Because of the rocks in his way and the dust that followed the yellow rodent couldn't see a thing.

"Hit that weakling Raichu!" Surge continued.

"Get out of there Sparky!" Ritchie yelled frantically.

Raichu head-butted Sparky hard in his gut then began throwing punch after punch sending the electric type skidding back, "Finish it off with **Thunderbolt!** " Raichu sent a powerful thunderbolt at Sparky who cried out in pain and was sent flying towards his trainer.

Ash grit his teeth, "That's a dirty way to try and win a battle!" he growled.

"Pi Pikachu (Dirty Bastard)!" Pikachu growled right along with him.

"Sparky!" Ritchie caught his best friend as the electric type flew right towards him cradling him in his arms. The others ran towards him immediately Brock getting out his healing spray and other things Sparky might need. That was the most vicious thing anyone could do to a pokemon in fact it was down right despicable!

"Sparky can you hear me?! Sparky!" Ritchie cried out in fear what if Surge had Raichu hit something he wasn't suppose to? His fears soon vanished when Sparky opened his eyes smiling weakly at Ritchie, "P-Pikachu (R-Ritchie…)."

Ritchie had tears in his eyes relieved that his friend was okay he'd hug him right now but Brock was healing him to best of his abilities right now.

"Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi Pikachu (Ritchie, I'm sorry I lost another gym battle…)."

Ash clenched his fists as he heard Sparky apologize to his trainer, "You didn't lose anything Sparky. In fact you were about to win had Surge not decided to fight dirty."

Misty was just as angry as Ash was. Ritchie worked hard to win this gym battle only to lose because his opponent doesn't know the meaning of fighting fairly, "Ash is right! If anyone deserves to lose the battle it should be Surge!"

Molly had tears in her eyes but she was trying to be a big girl and wiped them away. She wanted to be strong for her brother and cousin and refused to cry in front of a bully.

Sadistic laughter was heard from the other side of the gym no one needed to be told who it was because they already knew. Lt. Surge was laughing his ass off because for brutally beating Sparky.

"See?! This is what happens when you send out a weakling to battle!" he taunted, "Had you'd evolved it into a powerful Raichu it might have stood a chance!" he started laughing again.

The others were disgusted with the display. So not only does he find it funny that he hurt Sparky but now he's going as far as to taunt about it and to add insult to injury his subordinates were laughing right along with him.

Misty turned to him, "You dirty bas-" she started.

" **THUNDERBOLT!** " an angered voice was heard and a shot of electricity shot out at Surge barely missing his head and cracked the wall behind him sending concrete chunks to the ground. At that moment no one said a word even the cruel taunting stopped probably because Surge was caught off guard by the sudden attack, even his Raichu wasn't smirking anymore having witnessed a powerful thunderbolt attack. The gang already knew who did that it was none other than their friend Ash and an equally angered Pikachu who was growling at humans who ceased their sadistic laughter electricity coursing through his body.

Molly flinched at her brother's tone of voice. It reminded her of when her father would yell at her to go away when he was busy with something and didn't like having her around. She shivered having remembered her father's scary face when he said it, she felt a hand on her head and saw it was her big brother. Even though he wasn't looking at her she knew that he was trying to calm his nerves for her sake making her smile. She really had the best big brother in the world.

Having taken a deep breath he turned to his friends his anger slowly dissipating, "I need you guys to get off the field while I have my gym battle with Surge if that's okay?" his friends gave him determined looks as if saying 'you really need to ask?'

Misty smiled at her friend, "Teach him a lesson Ash! After what he did those pokemon and Sparky he deserves it!"

Ash nodded, "I intend to," he gave Brock a look signaling to him that he'll be okay with in his match with Surge and just focus on Sparky for now. The breeder nodded at the exchange and moved over to their original spot when they watched Ritchie's battle with Surge.

Molly looked up at her big brother with a determined look on her face and smiled, "Beat him up big brother!"

The boy smiled at the girl ruffling her hair; "You got it." she went over to the others standing near Ritchie the two of them knowing their cousin was about teach Lt. Surge a lesson.

Ash looked at Pikachu, "So what do you want do buddy? Fight Surge or have our friend Luxray have a crack at him?"

Pikachu smirked at his best friend, "Pikachu Pi Pika (I'm good to go)!" the yellow mouse saw Sparky as his little brother and that little display really pissed him off. Ash smirked right alongside his buddy and looked back over to Surge.

Standing in the same position as Ritchie was he called out to brutal gym leader, "Lt. Surge! My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I hereby challenge you to a gym battle! But this won't be a normal battle! You and me will make a wager! Do you accept?!" he yelled with confidence.

Lt. Surge snapped out of it and smirked at the boy. He had to admit the kid has guts but that won't do him any good, "Heh! I accept! So what are we wagering?"

Ash smirked having baited the man into making a wager with him, "Badges, if I win you give both me and Ritchie the Thunder Badge! And if you win then you don't have to give us the badges and we'll try next time! Do you accept?"

Surge grinned like a madman; "Fine then baby I accept!" he looked at his subordinates signaling him to call out the rules.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between gym leader Lt. Surge and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! The battle is over when both or one pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Do both sides agree?" the male repeated.

Surge smirked while Ash simply nodded in agreement. Both pokemon were ready to go at it, Raichu was smirking while Pikachu was on all fours with a serious look on his face.

"Battle Begin!"

Ash made the first move, "Pikachu, **Electro Ball!** " Pikachu jumped in the air generating an electro ball from his tail and sending it at Raichu at incredible speed.

"Take it Raichu!" Surge smirked seeing the attack hit Raichu who took the hit.

"Is that all you've-"

" **Thundershock!** " Ash cut him off by ordering Pikachu to send out another electric attack, which hit Raichu dead on.

"That's not gonna-"

" **Thunderbolt!** " Ash cut him off again and ordered Pikachu to send out another thunderbolt once again hitting Raichu who still stood there unaffected.

Ash's friends were confused. He knows that Raichu has the lightning rod ability so why is he sending out nothing but electric attacks?

Brock's eyes widened in realization, "Unless…"

Misty and Ritchie look at the breeder with questioning looks but the boy was too busy paying attention to the battle to acknowledge their confused faces.

Back to the battle Surge was pissed because the brat kept cutting him off. Now its time to end this!

"Battle's over brat!" he hollered, "Raichu finish this weakling off with a **Thunderbolt** full power!" Raichu's body was surrounded in yellow electric aura and shot out a powerful thunderbolt. Surge smirked thinking he'd beaten another weakling but that smirk disappeared when he saw Ash smirk himself almost as if…he was expecting it!

"Tail in the air Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Pikachu lifted his tail in the air as the thunderbolt hit his tail absorbing the electric attack. When it died down Pikachu was still crouched on all fours having received no damage at all.

"W-what? But how?!" Surge's eyes were wide as was Raichu's and everyone else's.

Ash was still smirking but explained anyway, "Lightning Rod isn't just Raichu's hidden ability but its also Pikachu's." he explained.

"Say what?!" Surge's subordinates, Misty, and Ritchie yelled in shock.

Brock and Molly smiled at the information. This battle just got more interesting.

"Grrr, so what if your baby pokemon has the same ability that doesn't change anything! Raichu, use **Thunderbolt!** " Raichu's cheeks sparked but…nothing came out!

"What's wrong Raichu?! I said use **Thunderbolt!** " he yelled, but when Raichu tried again the same thing happened again. His cheeks sparked up but nothing came out leaving Surge and Raichu confused.

Ash crossed his arms, "That won't work," he said from across the field but everyone head him loud and clear, "In case you forgot you told Raichu to use thunderbolt at _full power_ which is what he did, so no matter how many times you tell him to use thunderbolt or other thunder attacks nothing will come out because he disposed all of the extra electricity both Sparky and Pikachu gave it."

Surge had a bead of sweat come down his cheek. He got played! The brat was sending out all those electric attack knowing Raichu would absorb all of it and knew he would tell Raichu to use thunderbolt and when he did he had his Pikachu absorb all of the extra electricity he gave to his Raichu! This brat planned all of this the moment he sent the first electric attack and Surge fell for it.

Brock was smiling alerting both Misty and Ritchie, "So that's what he was doing when he ordered Pikachu to use, electro ball, thundershock, and thunderbolt. He wanted to charge Raichu up till it was at full power and when Surge told Raichu to use a full powered thunderbolt he had Pikachu steal all that extra electricity back."

"You mean…Ash planned this from the beginning?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled out in shock.

Brock scratched his cheek, "Well, he said he had a strategy he didn't say this was part of his plan so maybe this counts as the same thing."

Misty and Ritchie were completely speechless but couldn't deny that was a good battle strategy if that was the original strategy.

"Use, **Double Team!** " Ash ordered.

Thirteen copies of Pikachu formed and surrounded Raichu. Without the use of using thunderbolt or thunder punch the electric type knew that he was screwed, " **Iron Tail!** " all the Pikachu's tails glowed metallic white and one by one they each attacked Raichu in different areas like, the head, stomach, back, and face.

"Raichu!" Surge cried out. He couldn't believe that a Pikachu was beating his pokemon!

Ash deemed it was enough, "That's enough Pikachu you can stop now!" Pikachu stopped his merciless assault on his evolved form the copies disappearing instantly and saw that Raichu was already exhausted.

Molly looked at Brock, "How come Raichu looks tired?"

Brock thought about it and realized why, "Probably because Surge evolved his Pikachu too early and didn't bother to train it to use speedy attacks or have any endurance when it was still in its second evolution stage and that's why its already exhausted."

Misty chimed in at this point, "Its probably out of shape to, not to mention that this might be the first time it had fight for this long when its use to doing one hit elimination attacks."

"So its tired out already because Surge didn't train it properly?" Ritchie asked to make sure.

"That's a possibility." Brock said.

Back to the battle Raichu was swaying back and forth bruised and battered, taking iron tail after iron tail will do that to you. Ash felt sorry for the little guy. It wasn't entirely his fault because pokemon tend to follow their trainers personality and Surge's sadistic personality rubbed off on Raichu. He decided to end this battle.

"Pikachu finish this with a **Thunderbolt!** " Ash yelled. Pikachu was surrounded in yellow aura just like Raichu was, "Get out of there Raichu!" Surge yelled frantically which was ironic seeing as how Ritchie did the same thing not too long ago.

"PiiiiikkkkkaaaaaCHUUU (Take this)!" Pikachu yelled sending a full powered thunderbolt at the exhausted Raichu, which was a direct hit making him cry out in pain and when it couldn't take anymore it fainted signaling the end of the battle.

"R-raichu's unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the male subordinate announced.

"He did it!" Molly, Misty, and Ritchie cheered while Brock smiled. He was scared at first but after he saw that Pikachu absorbed Raichu's thunderbolt he knew that Ash would win.

Pikachu ran to his trainer on all fours and jumped on the boy both of them hugging each other happily, "I knew you could do it Pikachu! I'm so proud of you!"

"Pika Pika (We did it)!" Pikachu cried out in happiness. The two best friends heard footsteps coming towards them and saw everyone come at them. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as Fennekin jumped in his arms as Misty ran up and hugged him, "That was amazing Ash!" she said letting him go.

The boy smiled back, "Thanks Misty, but the amazing one is Pikachu, right buddy?"

Pika Pikachu Pi Pika (Aw come on your making be blush)." Pikachu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Ritchie looked down ashamed and Ash noticed this, "What's wrong Ritchie?"

The boy shook his head, "I feel bad. After all that training we did together I still ended up losing and to make matters worse you had to wager another badge for my sake." He had such a heartbroken look on his face that it was just so sad. Ash put a hand on his cousins shoulder, "Ritchie I don't mind wagering for badges if it means you can pursue your dream right along with me. Also your getting much better at battling, remember we're still rookies so we have a lot to learn. We'll just have to do more training and get stronger together." He smiled.

Ritchie grinned at his cousin's words of encouragement, "Thanks Ash."

"You sound more of an adult than a baby." The gang saw Surge coming up to them holding a pokéball in one hand and two thunder badges in the other. He reached his hand out showing the two thunder badges that were shaped like eight pointed stars with an orange octagon in the center, "I present you two squirts with the Thunder Badge!"

Ash and Ritchie took the badges from the tall man putting them in their badge cases but Surge wasn't done "I owe you both a thanks and an apology. Its been a long time since anybody's beaten me that I got overconfident in my skills as a gym leader, worst of all I ended up hurting all those trainers pokemon. I'm pretty sure Nurse Joy wants to give me a stern lecture for it."

Ash smiled at the man, "At least you realized you went too far, and speaking of Nurse Joy I think we should head to the pokemon center. Im pretty sure Sparky, Raichu, and Pikachu need to see her right now." The other agreed and walked out of the gym, unknown to them Ash was secretly smirking knowing that Nurse Joy will probably do more than just give him a stern lecture.

 **Pokémon Center**

Looks like Ash was right. The moment they walked into the pokemon center and she saw the state Sparky was in she marched right up to Lt. Surge and slapped him across the face then she then pulled his ear yanking him towards couch and told him to sit there until she was done healing his Raichu, Ash's Pikachu, and Sparky. She was surprised at first when Surge told her that he lost both the wager and battle to Ash, but that soon faded when she said he's not getting out of the lecture she was going to give him.

When she first slapped him Ash snickered making everyone look at him wondering if he somehow knew this would happen. He just smiled innocently and said "I don't know what you mean." Making everyone sigh not at all surprised by his answer. After she took their pokemon in the back Ash called Prof. Oak and asked if he could switch Luxray out for Gyarados wanting the giant cat to socialize with the other pokemon. After swapping out Luxray for Gyarados he walked over to the counter where Pikachu was the rodent went to his shoulder immediately and Sparky and Raichu also made a full recovery. After getting a stern lecture from a scary Nurse Joy Lt. Surge went back to his gym to rethink about his battling method.

When that was done Ash asked if they could all stay here tonight, the nurse smiled and said they were in luck because she had plenty of rooms available. Before they could head to their rooms they heard a beeping noise coming from Ritchie's backpack alerting them that the egg was about to hatch. Ash told Ritchie to give the egg to Nurse Joy who went back into the medical room with the others following right behind her wanting to see what kind of pokemon would hatch from the egg. She placed the egg under a warm incubator as it began to glow brighter and brighter until it finally revealed the pokemon inside which turned out to be an Eevee!

The newborn yawned cutely and opened its eyes slowly and the first person it saw was Ritchie. Yipping in joy the little one jumped in his arms nuzzling his chest then fell asleep once it got comfortable in his arms. Ritchie felt his mood skyrocket after everything that happened today getting hugged by a newborn baby pokemon felt nice.

After the excitement of Eevee being born the gang went to their rooms to sleep but Ash and Ritchie were wide awake with little Eevee sleeping on Ritchie's chest.

The brown haired boy hesitated before speaking, "Hey, Ash?"

"Hm?" the boy hummed not turning around to look at his cousin because he was exhausted after today's events.

Ritchie took a deep breath, "Have you…have you ever heard from Leaf or Yellow after they left Pallet Town?"

Ash still had his eyes closed but responded anyway; "Now that you mention it I haven't heard from them in a long time. I wonder how they are?"

Ritchie felt bad for keeping his cousin in the dark about what happened to the two of them but he couldn't risk his cousin getting hurt if he ever found out, or if god forbid lose his mind and kill Gary. Shaking his head he responded, "Yeah, same here."

Ash yawned eyes still closed, "We should get some sleep it's a long way from here to Celadon City."

Ritchie yawned himself, "Yeah your right, night Ash."

"Night Ritchie." And with that he was out like a light, but Ritchie was still awake how could he sleep after what Surge told him.

 **Before Surge left the Center**

"Hey kid." Surge called out to Ritchie.

"Yeah?"

The man sighed, "There was a girl that came to my gym before you two showed up. It was a girl with long brown hair said her name was Leaf."

Ritchie's eyes grew wide he looked around to make sure Ash wasn't within hearing distance to listen to their conversation. When he determined that the close was clear he looked back at Surge, "Did she challenge you to a battle?"

He shook his head, "She wasn't interested in a gym battle just wanted to know if some kid named Gary stopped by my gym. I told her no and she clicked her tongue saying "dammit! I'll find him soon enough."

Ritchie's blood ran cold, "What…did she mean by that?"

"Beats me," he shrugged, "This Gary brat must've done something to piss her off. I noticed she hid her face the whole time we were talking."

Ritchie laughed bitterly, "Did she now?" he knew the reason _why_ she hid her face and wasn't really that surprised, "Thanks for telling me and not my cousin Ash."

"Heh, I owe you both so as far as I'm concern we're even." He pats Ritchie on the head and left the center giving the boy some time to think about why Leaf would be stalking Gary.

"Leaf…what are you trying to do?"

 **Now**

Ritchie closed his eyes finally letting sleep take him but he still couldn't shake the feeling that if Leaf and Gary somehow run into each other it could turn into something really bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so after earning their third gym badge Ash and Ritchie get some well-deserved rest, but the conversation Ritchie had with Lt, Surge still echoes in his mind. Just why is Leaf trying to find Gary? Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gave alot of pokemon to Ash and his group because I felt like they should have had some more pokemon in the anime but I'm satisfied now so they'll get the pokemon they get in the anime and I'll add some more pokemon to their arsenal but only in the safari chapter and the trading event in my Johto fanfiction. I wanted to wait to give Ash Glaceon and Leafeon until Sinnoh but I gave into temptation and gave it to him early on, oh well, also it will be explained why Ash's pokemon eggs took 5 years to hatch when they reach Celadon City. NOTE: I will NOT be doing the Island of giant pokemon episode. I don't like it for some reason. Next Chapter: The St. Anne Battle & Arrival at Porta Vista! ^_^


	11. St Anne Battle & Arrival at Porta Vista

I apologize for Ch. 11. Something went wrong and I had to delete and repost it. If its' still acting up let me know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After a brutal gym battle with Lt. Surge we find Ash and company sleeping soundly in the pokemon center, but Ash seems to be having a strange dream._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash woke up to find himself absolutely nowhere. There was no light just darkness, looking around all he saw was darkness but he could see his hands clear as day. What's going on?

"Pikachu! Molly! Ritchie! Brock! Misty! Where are you?!" he called out hoping to see his friends, sister, and cousin anywhere but to his disappointment he didn't see them. Sighing he decided to walk around through the endless darkness seeing as how there was really nothing else for him to do. He kept on walking until eventually he saw a small flicker of light in the distance, thinking it might be an exit he ran straight towards it the light glowing brighter and brighter the more he kept running to it.

When he was close enough his whole body was engulfed in the bright white light causing him to shield his eyes because of the intensity of it. When the light died down he deemed it safe to open his eyes, but when he did nothing could prepare him for what he saw. There right in front of him stood two human sized test tubes, one with a little girl inside who had green hair, and the other one had a bipedal humanoid pokemon with feline features gray skin, purple tail, and two blunt horns. Both had their eyes closed almost as though they were sleeping. But what's confusing is why Ash is here with only these two and nothing else.

"Why are they in these test tubes? Are they sick?" Ash muttered to himself still staring at the sleeping girl and pokemon. He saw both the girl and pokemon's eye twitch making him flinched a little but then relaxed when he realized they were about to wake up. They opened their eyes at the same time allowing Ash to get a good look at them, the girls was blue while the pokemon's was purple. He noticed something about the pokemon's eyes they looked so…human like.

 _"_ _You're here."_

Ash turned around on instinct thinking the voice came from behind him but to his surprise he didn't see anyone. It sounded feminine almost like a little girl, she sounded so happy.

 _"_ _Your finally here."_ It spoke again.

The boy's eyes grew wide and turned back to the test tubes and saw the little girl in front of him smile with so much excitement and happiness. Why was she so happy to see him?

 _"_ _We've been waiting for you."_ this time it was a males voice that spoke.

Ash snapped his head in the direction of the pokemon something telling him that the male voice was coming from the pokemon that was staring at him. The pokemon's voice sounded like it was yearning for something and for some reason he felt like it was directed towards him.

After getting over his shock he finally found the will to speak, "Just now, that voice was it you?"

He could be imagining it but he was sure he saw the pokemon smile at him. It amazed him just how human like this pokemon is, and the way it's communicating with him is through telepathy, which told Ash that this pokemon must be a psychic type.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the little girl bring her hand up to the glass, on instinct Ash did the same both their hands touching the glass at the same time. He noticed the pokemon was doing the same thing so Ash brought his other hand up to the glass at the same time the pokemon did. It was strange but he felt content with these two, despite the fact that he's never met them before. A smile crept to his face feeling as though he just made a special connection with these two. His thoughts were interrupted by another bright light and a voice, "Hey Ash come on its time to get up!" the light glowed brighter and brighter until the two faces faded leaving only the bright light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash groaned opening his eyes slowly rubbing them to get adjusted to the sunlight that shined through their room. Sitting up he stretched his arms above his head yawning, what a strange dream that was, no that didn't feel like a dream. He stared at his hands the feeling of the cold glass was still etched into his mind, and that girl and pokemon he saw. Just who were they?

"Come one Ash lets go down stairs and get some breakfast then we can hit the road again!" Ritchie grinned. This time he'll win a gym badge on his own!

"Eevui (Let's go)!" Eevee said.

"Pikachu Pika (Come one get up)!" Sparky said.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu Pi Pika (Alright Alright, we're up already)." Pikachu grumbled yawning and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Fenne Fenne Fennekin (You don't have to be so loud)." Fennekin stretched and yawned at the same time.

Ash chuckled at the exchange and got out of bed, "Well now that I'm up lets get some food, but after I wash up first."

In the back of his mind something told him that wasn't a dream but rather a pleasant greeting. Who knows? Maybe he'll see them again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having gotten some food in their bellies the gang is now crossing a bridge following in the direction Brock pointed them to having taken a look at the map. While crossing the bridge the gang were discussing the gym battle both Ritchie and Ash had with Lt. Surge, this time Misty didn't chastise the brown haired boy voicing her opinion about how Surge is a sadistic jerk while Ash voiced his own saying that he may be a jerk but he's only human.

Ritchie's mood improved tremendously because his pokemon egg finally hatched and was holding his Eevee who he named Eve in his arms. Before they left the pokemon center Nurse Joy informed them that Ritchie's Eevee was female, and she was a very curious one to. The gang had to chase her around the center the moment they finished breakfast, the little one had so much energy. She was almost like a pokemon version of Ritchie.

Misty sighed, "Celadon City seems pretty far doesn't it?"

"Your right. But that's where we need to go for Ash and Ritchie's next gym battle so it can't be helped." Brock reminded.

Ash nodded, "Brock's right. It might be a long walk and we'll have to camp outside again, but there's nothing wrong with getting some fresh air and stretching our legs every once in awhile, right?"

"I love walking! It feels nice!" Molly smiled.

"Teddiursa (It does)!" Teddiursa said.

"Petilil lil (Very refreshing)." Petilil said.

Misty smiled, "I guess it's not so bad. And getting some sunlight is good for your skin."

Pikachu noticed something, "Pikapi Pikachu (Ash look)!" he pointed at something getting his trainers attention.

"Hm?" the boy looked over to where Pikachu was pointing to and saw a luxury liner the boy tilted his head, "A ship? I didn't know there was a port here."

"Look how big it is, it looks like it could hold over 100 people." Ritchie stared in awe.

Brock noticed the ships name on the side, "Says it's the St. Anne."

Misty's eyes sparkled in joy, "This is the famous St. Anne?!" she squealed with excitement.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "What's so exciting about some ship? I mean what's the big deal?"

Misty's head snapped in Ritchie's direction, "What's the big deal?! The big deal is that the St. Anne is a well-known luxury cruise ship! I never thought I'd get the chance to see it in person!" and just like that she was off in fantasyland.

"Is she serious?" Ritchie looked at Brock.

"Looks that way." Brock said.

Ash stared at the boat, "It really is a big ship though, I wonder if it comes here all the time."

"Probably, there might be some people who use the St. Anne to get to faraway places, or some tourists coming and going here all the time." Brock said.

Misty finally snapped out of her own fantasy world, "Hey what do you say we get on the ship? It might take us to Celadon City."

Ritchie smiled, "Great idea Misty! That way we can get there faster and I can earn my next gym badge!"

"Pikachu (Let's get on)!" Sparky said with excitement.

Ash coughed into his fist getting everyone's attention, "I really hate to damper on everyone's good mood, but to actually get aboard the ship we need tickets."

"And to actually get tickets we'll need to buy them with money, but the tickets are probably set at a high price which is something we can't afford especially since we'll need the money to buy food and medicine." Brock continued.

After hearing the two boys explain that there was absolutely no way they could afford the tickets to get on the ship, Ritchie and Misty started to sulk.

Brock sweat-dropped at the display, "Come one you two don't sulk. There's always next time."

Molly looked at her brother, "Is sailing on a ship fun?" she asked.

"To some people it is, but I can't really say for sure because I've never really been on one before." Ash said.

"Excuse me?" a female voice called out to them.

Ash turned around, "Yes? Do you need something?" he froze when he saw who called out to him. There standing in front of him were two girls one with short blue hair and one with long red hair. They their skin color was dark tanned and wore schoolgirl uniforms.

Molly tugged on her brother's jacket, "Are they circus performers big brother?"

Ash didn't know how to respond but managed to say something, "Well no, at least I don't think so."

"What's up with their skin? They got a rash or something?" Ritchie questioned.

Misty sighed, "It's called a tan Ritchie."

Brock smiled weakly, "Its true everyone has their own unique way of expressing themselves, but this might be a bit too much."

The girls didn't seem to hear their comments, "You guys need tickets to get on board the St. Anne right?" the red head asked.

"We were planning on buying some but it's too expensive." Misty said.

"In that case," the girl with the blue hair brought out five tickets, "Take these that way you can board it without having to pay for it."

Ash's instincts kicked in telling him that accepting these tickets isn't such a good idea, "That's very nice of you but I'm afraid-" Misty and Ritchie cut him off by taking the tickets from the girls, "Thank you so much we'll happily take them!" they both said.

Ash sighed shaking his head, guess they'll be riding the St. Anne after all. But he still couldn't shake this feeling that something's going to happen once they board that ship. Guess he'll just have to be on the look out.

"Looks like we're going after all." Brock said to Ash.

"Guess so." Ash responded said, "Guys since we're getting on the St. Anne we should probably get on it soon before it leaves."

The two noticed he was right, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misty grabbed Brock, while Ritchie grabbed Ash and Molly running in the direction where the luxury cruise ship was.

The two girls began to laugh evilly as they watched them run towards the ship. When they were out of site they stripped off their disguises revealing them to really be Jessie and James of Team Rocket.

"They completely fell for it." Jessie smirked.

"All according to plan, right Meowth?" James looked at the cat.

Meowth cackled, "Looks like I'll be getting my answers now! That twerp won't know what hit him!"

Jessie and James sweat-dropped, "Let it go already." They groaned.

"Never!" Meowth yelled.

 **On Board the St. Anne**

The moment the gang entered the ship and headed to the ballroom they noticed there were a lot of people on board. There were also a lot of pokemon trainers and merchandises to. This might just turn out to be enjoyable after all.

"There are so many people here!" Ritchie said looking around noticing a lot of trainers on board.

"Look at all the pokemon!" Molly squealed with excitement.

"Your right Molly there are a lot of pokemon here." Ash said his attention being brought over to a battle between a Raticate and a Starmie. Curious he went over to watch the battle, his friends followed him. They noticed Raticate's trainer was dressed in a gentlemen's outfit.

"Use, **Super Fang**." The Gentlemen said calmly.

Raticate's teeth glowed white and bit down on Starmie's jewel. When the attack made contact Starmie's jewel went out signaling the battle was over. Everyone who was watching the battle was saying how impressed they were with the trainer's pokemon.

"That was pretty impressive," Brock said, "He's trained his Raticate well."

"Your right he has, but why wear a gentleman's outfit?" Ash observed.

Ritchie shrugged, "Maybe he's just a weirdo who likes to play dress up? I mean seriously? What's up with the glasses and moustache?"

"Don't call him weird." Misty scolded but couldn't deny that the man attire was completely too much.

"He looks like a penguin." Molly smiled.

Ash sweat-dropped at his sister, "Really? I never noticed."

While they were having a conversation about the man, said Gentleman was too busy sighing in disappointment. This is the sixth trainer to battle him and also the sixth one to be be defeated by his Raticate, "Aren't there any decent trainers aboard?" he sighed.

Looking around he spotted Ash's group and smiled noticing the Pikachu on the raven-haired boy's shoulder looked strong.

"You there! Young man!" Gentleman called out making everyone turn in the gang's direction, "The one with the red cap and Pikachu on his shoulder."

Ash turned to the gentleman in confusion, "Me?" he pointed to himself.

The man nodded, "Yes you. Why not have a battle with me young man? My Raticate against your Pikachu, sound alright?"

The two best friends looked each other, "Well buddy? What do you think?"

Pikachu smiled, "Pikachu (I'm all set)."

Ash looked back at gentlemen, "I accept your challenge." He said giving Fennekin over to Brock going over to the other side of the battlefield.

"I wonder why he only wants Ash to battle with Pikachu?" Misty wondered.

"That's a good question," Brock wondered about it himself, "Maybe he wants to battle specific pokemon who look strong enough to go toe-to-toe with his Raticate." He theorized.

Ritchie and Molly were staring at the gentlemen with suspicious eyes. There's a reason he asked Ash to battle with only using Pikachu. This guys up to something.

"Raticate, use **Jump Kick**." Raticate jumps in the air about to roundhouse kick the electric mouse.

"Use, **Iron Tail!** " Pikachu jumped in the air tail glowing white hitting Raticate knocking it to the ground.

"Nice counter attack!" Ritchie said.

"That iron tail attacks really strong isn't it?" Misty said.

Brock nodded, "It's a steel type move if I remember correctly."

"I like that move," Molly turned to Teddiursa, "Next time we train together I'll show you how to use iron tail!"

"Ursa Ursa (Sounds like fun)!" Teddiursa said.

"But still," Brock continued, "Its impressive that Raticate knows Jump Kick. His trainers impressive, but so is Ash."

"Raticate, use **Hyper Fang**." Raticate bears its teeth about to bite down on Pikachu.

"Use, **Agility** then **Electro Ball!** " Pikachu starts running on all fours disappearing the moment Raticate was about to bite down on him and appeared behind the normal type. When he appeared behind him he jumped in the air generating electricity in his tail creating a ball of lightning and flung it towards Raticate electrocuting it. Pikachu went back over to his trainer's side standing in front of him.

Ash was about to issue another attack but the gentleman brought up a pokéball returning his pokemon much to the surprise of the spectators watching, including Ash's friends.

"I've seen enough," he said turning around walking away, "This battle is a draw. I see no point in continuing any further."

"Hey! You can't just recall your pokemon when the battles not over yet!" Ritchie yelled.

"Its fine," Ash said, his friends looked at him wondering if he was really okay with it, "Now that the battles over we can walk around and enjoy ourselves." He smiled.

Ritchie sighed, "Are you sure your okay with this? I mean you were about to win."

Ash just shook his head, "I could tell that he wasn't taking the battle seriously. Besides the whole time he was giving Raticate orders he was staring at Pikachu the whole time." He said unhappily.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Seriously? That's kind of creepy." Misty said.

"More like disturbing," Brock handed Fennekin back over to Ash who rubbed her head trying to get that mans creepy look out of his head, "You might wanna be careful around him. Something tells me we'll be seeing him again."

Ash nodded, "Got it. Now then lets have some fun on this ship shall we?" he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Raticate!

"Raticate!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Somewhere else on the ship**

James of Team Rocket was walking around looking at the different vendors looking to see if there was anything that peaked his interests. He didn't have to wait long when he heard someone call him over, "Hey you there! Would you like to buy this special Magikarp?"

James went over interested, "What's so special about tit? It looks like a normal Magikarp to me."

The salesman smiled, "Oh I assure you this one different from the rest! This Magikarp lays special eggs unlike the normal ones that can make their trainer very rich. Trust me my friend you'll want to purchase this one!"

James smiled like kid on Christmas, "I'll take it!" he grabbed some money out of his pocket and gave it to the salesman immediately, who in turn gave him a pokéball holding the Magikarp. James took off skipping like a little girl unaware of the grinning salesmen who successfully scammed another sucker.

 **With Ash and Company**

After having a strange encounter with the gentlemen the gang decided to go see what kind of things the vendors were selling. It was kind of interesting they were selling evolution stones, healing potions, berries, and other things, so far they were having a good time. After walking around looking at the different things that were being sold they decided to relax and eat, which was a good idea cause Ritchie's stomach wouldn't stop growling much to the annoyance of Misty.

Ritchie was stuffing his face eating like he hadn't had any food in days, "This is so good! Right Sparky?" he said food still in his mouth.

"Pikachu (It is)!" Sparky replied.

Ash sighed, "Ritchie either eat or talk you can't do both."

The boy swallowed his food and blushed with embarrassment scratching the back of his head, "My bad."

"Geez." Misty sighed exasperation.

Just then the same man from before walked up to them, "Your Pikachu's quite impressive young man." He said.

Ash was suspicious but decided to be polite anyway, "Thanks for the compliment." He scratched Pikachu's head softly earning a 'chaaa' in return, "I take good care of him like I do with my other pokemon."

"So I see," the man said. Ash was still being polite to the man but was starting to get the feeling he didn't just come here for a chat.

Ash's eyes narrowed, "Not to be rude but I suggest you cut to the chase already."

The man blinked for a second before smiling bringing out a pokéball, "You're a sharp young man. I admit that I approached for more than just friendly chat about your Pikachu."

"That's obvious." Ash said simply eyeing the pokéball in the man's hand not liking where this was going.

"Guess I better come clean then," he brought the pokéball towards the boy, "I'd like to trade my Raticate for your Pikachu. To be honest with you I only came on this ship to find someone to trade with, and that happens to be you."

Ash just stared at the man allowing him to continue talking.

"And honestly, I don't feel like capturing any pokemon in the wild. I find it much more simpler to just trade for a new pokemon, that way they're at a level I can appreciate and I don't have to worry about raising it because their original trainers have done the work for me."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but feel disgusted about his explanation. He was basically looking for trainers so he could trade his pokemon for theirs instead.

After staying silent for what felt like a long time Ash finally spoke, "So basically your nothing but a lazy clown who would rather trade pokemon from trainers who put their heart and soul into training and taking care of them rather than capturing, training, and taking care of one yourself. Sounds to me like you see pokemon as nothing more than things to trade instead of seeing them as valued partners." He moved the pokéball from his face and looked at the man who flinched at the piercing gaze Ash was giving him, "I will never give Pikachu away to anyone especially to a lazy sleazebag like you."

As if getting the message to get lost the man left in a hurry never once looking back. Ash breathed a sigh of relief and went back to eating ignoring the stares his friends were giving him.

"Wow Ash!" Ritchie said laughing, "That was awesome you should have seen that guys face it looked like he was about to pee his pants!" he said in between laughs.

Molly pouted, "He was trying to take Pikachu away from big brother! He's mean!" her pokemon nodded in agreement.

"That was some gaze you gave him," Brock said, "It was so intense it even gave me the chills."

Misty nodded, "Same here, but he deserved it. I mean seriously who comes to a ship to challenge trainers just to see if the pokemon they have with them are worth trading for?"

Ash finished eating and began drinking his water setting the glass down when he finished, "I know. That's why I got angry, but instead of glaring at him I gave the "piercing gaze technique."

"Piercing gaze technique?" Brock questioned at the strange name.

Ash nodded, "That's what mom calls it. She told me when she was pokemon trainer herself she would use it on the male trainers who got too close to her liking, but hers is stronger than mine's because whenever she use to use it she would smile instead of frown. Said she took pride in it because they all ran away screaming like a bunch of girls."

Brock and Misty sat there trying to comprehend just what kind of person Ash and Molly's mom is.

"Um, Ash? By any chance did she also teach you self-defense?" Misty asked just to be sure.

The boy blinked in surprise, "Yeah she did, but how did you know that?"

"Seriously?!" Misty and Brock yelled at the same time. They figured it was his mentor Silver who taught him not his mom.

"That's so weird. My mom taught me self-defense to." Ritchie commented.

"You too?!" the two yelled again.

"So aunt Aida taught you to huh? Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Ash smiled.

Ritchie shivered at the memories of having being taught self-defense techniques from his mom. Deep down he knew that she was secretly enjoyed flipping him all over the place until he finally managed to flip her back.

"Well, it shows your moms prepared you two for when you both started your journeys." Brock commented.

Misty sweat-dropped, "Explains why they were so good at taking down those boys at Pokemon Tech without so much as breaking a sweat."

Molly grinned, "Mommy said that when I turn ten she'll teach me self-defense to!"

"She what?!" Ash yelled in panic. His mom didn't go easy on him when she taught him he could just imagine what he might do to Molly.

The little girl giggled, "Its okay big brother! She said she'd teach me differently."

Ash sighed with worry, "That still doesn't make me feel any less worried."

All of a sudden the ballroom became on lockdown making everyone look around in panic.

"What's going?!" Misty yelled.

"Don't know, but it can't be anything good." Brock said looking around.

Molly grabbed on to her brother in fear she was scared and confused and needed form of comfort. Ash held his sister tightly his eyes darting around in every direction trying to find the culprits responsible for this; his cousin Ritchie was doing the same thing.

Then out of nowhere the place was flooded with Team Rocket grunts demanding the trainers hand over their pokeballs. They even had vacuums for the purpose of sucking in pokeballs! He noticed Jessie, James, and Meowth among the grunts. So they're the ones responsible for this! One grunt made the biggest mistake of his life by grabbing Molly's arm demanding she hand over her pokemon. Ash saw red and punched the grunt so hard in the face he flew across the room! Under no circumstances is _anyone_ allowed to touch his sister less they want to feel his wrath.

"Everyone!" Ash called out to the trainers present, "Call out your pokemon and show these Team Rocket grunts that they should never mess with pokemon trainers!"

Every trainer got up and summoned their pokemon to fight the Team Rocket grunts, their pokemon using all kinds of attack on them. Ash, Molly, Misty, Brock, and Ritchie summoned their own pokemon to help. Ash told Fennekin to use Ember, Charmander to use Flamethrower, Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip, Squirtle to use, Water Gun, Butterfree to use Stun Spore, and Pikachu to use Thunder Shock. Brock told Geodude to use Rollout, Leafeon to use Magical Leaf, Chespin to use Vine Whip, and Flareon to use Ember.

Misty told Vaporeon to use Water Pulse, Jynx to use Perish Song, and Froakie to use Bubble. Ritchie told Sparky to use Thunderbolt, Happy to use Stun Spore, Umbreon or Midnight to use Confuse Ray, Zippo to use Ember, and Jolteon or Speedy to use Thunder Shock. Molly told Espeon to use Confusion, Teddiursa to use Scratch, Petilil wanted to help fight to so she used Sleep Powder on the grunts.

Ash spotted Jessie, James, and Meowth so he called out Pidgeotto ad told her to use Gust on the three who started this in the first place. She obliged and sent a tornado of wind at the three throwing them and the rest of the grunts off the ship.

"We did it!" a random trainer yelled causing everybody to cheer for their victory over Team Rocket. The gang was happy as well and returned their pokemon telling them job well done. But the celebration didn't last long. During the battle they somehow ended up right in the middle of a storm and it was a nasty one to it kept making the boat rock back and forth. The captain runs out to the ball room trying to get everyone to calm down by saying the ship is unsinkable which turned out to be a lied because when another wave hit the ship it slowly but surely began to sink.

Ash had to think of something quick before everyone sinks along with the ship. He got an idea, "Everyone listen!" the people on the ship stopped their hysterics and listened to the boy that helped keep their pokemon, even the captain.

"If you have any flying or water type pokemon send them out now and have them carry you to shore! For the rest of you if there are any lifeboats on this ship get on them quickly!"

The captain turned to the passengers, "You heard the boy! Get moving already!"

They didn't need to be told twice because soon enough everyone was sending out a Pidgeot, Fearow, Charizard, etc. and headed out of the ship meanwhile those who didn't own pokemon ran to lifeboats which thankfully there were some available and big enough to fit some people in. Ash summoned his Gyarados immediately lowering her head so they could get on. One by one they all got on Gyarados, Ritchie, Misty, and Brock were on her back, while Ash and Molly were on her head. The storm was still raging strong and Molly almost fell off Gyarados's head but Ash hugged her tightly to him not letting her fall off for a second.

After what felt like hours the storm finally ceased letting the clear blue sky be seen and the sun to shine down on them.

"Thank goodness its all over." Misty said exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Brock looked around and saw some flying and water types carrying their trainers, as well seeing some citizens on the lifeboats, "Looks like everybody made it out safe and sound."

Ritchie sighed with relief, "That's good," he then saw the St. Anne sinking further and further into the sea, "The ship's completely under water now."

They all looked to see the final remnants of the St. Anne sinking until they could no longer see it.

Misty grabbed onto Gyarados tightly, "And to think, if Ash hadn't taken control of the situation then some of us might still be on that ship."

Brock nodded, "Thankfully everyone calmed down long enough for him to get them to either use their pokemon or get on the lifeboats."

"I know," Ritchie said, "I think I'll stick to riding on smaller boats from now on."

"Agreed." They both said.

"Hey Ash!" Brock called out, "You okay up there?"

"Yeah I'm okay!" he responded.

"How's Molly? Is she okay?" Misty called out this time.

Ash looked down at his sleeping sister in his arms, "She's fine! She fell asleep after the storm cleared up."

"Can't blame her after everything's that happened I wouldn't be surprised if she'd start having nightmares because of this." Ritchie said what everyone was thinking. Molly's only 8 years old, no child should have to be exposed to what she saw today.

 **With Team Rocket**

Jessie, James, and Meowth were currently floating on a raft having a managed to not hit the water the moment they were sent blasting off.

"I can't believe the plan failed!" Jessie yelled, "We were so close to capturing their pokemon!"

"And I was planning on interrogating the twerp the moment we swiped those trainers pokemon." Meowth said just as upset as Jessie.

Meanwhile James was staring at his pokéball that currently housed his special Magikarp drawing the attention of his comrades.

"Are you still looking at that pokéball that's holding that stupid Magikarp you bought with _our_ money?" Jessie growled.

"I still can't believe you fell for that stupid scam." Meowth said crossing his arms.

James whirled his head around at them, "I did not get scammed! This Magikarp is special and I'll prove it to you!" he threw the pokéball in the air releasing the Magikarp on he raft.

"…"

"…"

"…James," Jessie said finally, "In what way is that thing suppose to be special?"

James had a snug look on his face, "The salesman said this Magikarp lays millions of eggs and that it can make their trainer rich."

Meowth looked at him as if he were an idiot which right now he is, "Ya moron! You got swindled! A Magikarp can't make ya rich!"

The blue haired man looked at the Magikarp that was still flailing around the back at his friends, then back at the Magikarp again, "So…you mean to tell me?"

"You got scammed." His friends said with deadpanned expressions.

A tick mark appeared on his head and glared at the water type, "I can't believe I got swindled by some scam artist!" he brought his leg back, "And I don't want to be your master!" he said kicking it into the water.

As soon as he kicked it into the water a white light reflected in the water when the light died down something burst out of the water. It was a Gyarados!

"A Gyarados!" Meowth yelled out in shock.

"It's looking at you James! Say something to it!" Jessie cried out in fear.

"Me?! What am I suppose to say?!" James yelled.

Gyarados got mad and fired off a hyper beam sending them into the sky.

"This all your fault James!" Jessie yelled.

"How is it my fault?!" James yelled back.

"You bought the stupid thing!" Meowth reminded.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

 **Porta Vista Shore**

Ash and company finally arrived at shore noticing they weren't the only ones that made it either. Every trainer and citizen made it safely to land where Officer Jenny was there along with the captain. She apprehended all of the Team Rocket grunts that somehow also made it land but nobody complained because they were happy to see them tide up. The team rocket grunts were wishing that Officer Jenny would hurry up and take them to jail already! The glares they were getting from both the people and trainers were starting to scare them. There was one grunt in particular that felt like peeing his pants because one of the trainers Ash Ketchum was glaring at him so murderously he wanted to find the nearest hole and stay there until it was safe to come outside again.

The gang got off Gyarados and onto dry land. Ash was carrying Molly in his arms; the little girl was holding her brother so tightly she fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck. He returned the water type and looked over to where the crowed was surrounding the captain who was trying to find Ash and give him some sort of reward but the boy turned away and headed off shore his friends following right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock, Misty, and Ritchie were worried. Ash hadn't said a thing since they reached land. Molly was sleeping peacefully in her brother's arms something they were okay with because she needs some peace of mind after what happened today. Teddiursa and Petilil were currently walking on different sides of Ash worried and protective of their trainer, even Espeon who came out of her pokéball all on her own was worried.

They couldn't take it anymore! This silence was worrying them and Ash's non-cheerful aura wasn't helping.

"Hey, Ash?" Ritchie called out his cousin to get his attention.

Ash stopped walking all of a sudden making them stop walking themselves. The boy sighed and turned around, "Sorry, I just don't wanna be anywhere near the shore right now."

"Is it because of those people or team rocket?" Misty asked to be sure.

Ash rubbed massaged his temples, "Both. I can't handle people right now and I definitely can't handle those team rocket grunts either." He scowled remembering the one that grabbed his sister's arm scaring her, and how he glared at him so murderously successfully making the clown look away in fear.

He felt a firm hand on his free shoulder and saw it was Brock with a look of understanding on his face something Ash was grateful for, "We understand. Your worried about Molly aren't you?"

Unconsciously he tightened his grip on his sister, "Yeah, right now I wanna find a pokemon center so we can all rest up."

"I think that's a good idea, what do you guys think?" Brock asked Misty and Ritchie.

The two had no problem with that and started walking again hoping to find a pokemon center around here somewhere.

 **Arrival at the Pokemon Center**

Nurse Joy was sure in for a surprise when she saw the gang having tired looks on their faces. She wanted to ask if anything was wrong but their expressions told her they didn't want to talk about. Ash asked if she had any room's available and thankfully she did after the whole ordeal with the St. Anne sleep was the only thing on their minds. They requested to all be in the same room together and being the kind nurse she is the pink haired woman didn't complain and allowed them all to sleep in the same room.

Brock and Ritchie volunteered to sleep in the floor, Misty took one of the beds to the right and Ash and Molly took the bed to the left. Molly woke up the moment they arrived at the center and asked her brother to sleep in the same bed with her, which he complied to.

After they all got comfortable it was lights out for everyone.

Come morning Molly was back to her usual cheerful self much to the relief of everyone else and especially Ash. They all refreshed themselves and headed to the lobby to get some breakfast. Once they chowed down Nurse Joy came up to them advising they get some relaxation time at the beach, which they all agreed to Ritchie and Misty were already out the door making the others sweat-drop. Talk about eager.

 **At the Beach**

Ritchie, Brock, Molly, and Sparky wasted no time in changing into swimsuits and jumping in the ocean splashing and playing with each other. Ash was currently sitting on the beach with Pikachu, Fennekin, Teddiursa, and Petilil. He was fine with just staring out into the ocean with everyone else, but his sister had other plans. She noticed he wasn't in the water so she decided to go drag him in the water herself.

"Come on big brother the water feels great!" she said grabbing both wrists trying to pull him to the water.

The boy chuckled at his sisters attempt at trying pull him, "Alright you win. I'll come join you guys."

"Yay!" she let his wrists go and ran back to the ocean with Ash following right behind her. Guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun in the water they are suppose to be relaxing.

Meanwhile underwater in a Gyarados submarine spying on the beachgoers was none other than team rocket.

"Any sign of the twerps?" Jessie asked.

James was looking around, "I don't see them anywhere."

"I say we steal some dough from the rich beachgoers!" Meowth grinned.

"Agreed," Jessie grinned right along with the cat.

"Hm?" James said getting their attention.

"What is it?" Jessie questioned.

They all saw something and it looked like a speedy boat and it was heading right for them! Before they could to try to get out of the way the boat collided with the submarine crashing into the dock. Ritchie who was piloting the boat with Brock, Eve, and Sparky on board rubbed his head.

"Geez, what did we just hit?" Ritchie groaned in pain.

"Pikachu Pika (The world is spinning)." Sparky said wit swirls in his eyes. Eve was giggling saying 'do it again' repeatedly.

"I think you need to work more on your piloting skills…" Brock groaned.

Just then Ash, Molly, and Misty come over having seen what happened, "You guys alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Ritchie said getting off the boat along with Brock and Sparky.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Brock shook his head, "I think we hit something, but I didn't see anything."

"My boat!" a voice said from behind them. Turning around they saw it was an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, tan pants and straw hat run over to them inspecting his boat.

"Oh no, just look at that! It has a dent on it!" he said looking very intently at the visible damage done to his boat.

Ash raised a brow, "Excuse me sir, is this your boat?"

The man looked at the boy, "Of course its my boat! And I don't remember giving anyone permission to ride on it either!"

Ash nodded at the old man, "I see," he then looked at Brock and Ritchie, "Well?"

They both flinched Ritchie said he thought Brock had borrowed it from someone. They didn't know the boat belonged to the old man. Ash went over to his cousin and chopped him on the head making the boy grumble, while Brock had his ear pulled by Misty. Molly just watched the two of them be punished.

Ash bowed to the man politely, "I'm sorry for the trouble, Mr.?"

"Moe." The man said.

"Mr. Moe," Ash said, "Maybe we could pay you back for the boat by working for you, is that okay?"

Moe was taken back by the young man's politeness but nodded anyway, "That sounds reasonable. And I know just the job for all of you."

They tilted their heads in confusion. Just what kind of job does he have for them?

 **Beach House Moe**

Moe explained to the gang that a woman named Brutella was stealing his customers away and if it continues any longer he might have to shut down the place. The gang understood and decided to help him out by using their pokemon. Ash had Squirtle and Pikachu hand out advertising fliers for Moe, while he had Pidgeotto and Charmander help keep the grill going. Bulbasaur wanted to help out to so he was with both Misty and Molly helping them with their waitressing duty. The customers seemed to like the pokemon but they liked Misty, Molly, and Ash the most. The boys were gawking at Misty's perfect figure and both boys and girls loved Molly's cuteness while the girls fawned over Ash's gentlemen like personality making Ritchie roll his eyes and Brock to start tearing up with jealousy.

This works out okay until a sneaky little rat, or should we say cat comes and messed everything up causing everyone to leave Moe's restaurant and go over to Brutella's making the old man sad. And to add insult to injury the old woman came and taunted him along with team rocket. Not liking her behavior Ash shut her up for good.

"You know," he interrupted her, "For some wrinkly, good for nothing, sad excuse for woman, you really have an annoying voice not to mention your personality is just as sickening." He glared at the old woman oh but he wasn't done with her just yet, "I'm surprised your actually letting yourself be seen in public like this. Having pigtails at your age, not to mention wearing a pink dress to make yourself look like a young girl. Aren't you embarrassed with yourself for dressing like this? I'm embarrassed for you." The others couldn't help but laugh at his statement, she truly did have child like pigtails in her hair and wearing a pink dress was just sad. "I suggest you go back to whatever hovel you came from, you dried up old _hag_." He said eyes narrowing at the old woman who flinched at the boy's gaze ignoring the insults he hurled at her.

"Hmph," she said walking away team rocket following right behind having gotten scared of the twerps glare, but was still laughing at the comments he sent at her.

Moe stared at the boy in shock, Ash merely shrugged his shoulders, "She was getting on my nerves. I have a lot of patients, but there's a limit."

"As expected of my little Ashy. I taught you well." A woman's voice was heard making Ash and Molly happy because standing there at the entrance was Delia Ketchum, their mother.

"Mom!" Mommy!" the two of them hugged the woman who returned the embrace. They hadn't seen their mom in a long time so this was a happy occasion.

"Its so nice to see you two! How's your journey been so far? Are you having fun?" she asked.

The two of them looked at each other knowing not to mention the St. Anne incident, "Yep! We're having so much fun!" they replied. The others knew they were keeping what happened on the boat a secret because they didn't want their mom to worry.

"I'm so glad you two are having fun on your journey," she then noticed Ritchie, "Oh, Ritchie! It's been so long! Look how big you've gotten!"

The boy blushed, "Its nice to see you again aunt Delia."

"Don't forget about me." a males voice was heard this time.

"Prof. Oak!" Ash and Ritchie said.

The old man smiled, "Hope you don't mind us being here, but we wanted to see how you were all doing."

"We're fine, but what are the two of you doing here?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, we're here for the Beach Beauty and Costume Contest. Its actually about to start in a little while. I suggest you hand out the fliers to the audience, and speaking of the contest why don't you enter it Misty? Who knows you might enjoy it." Prof. Oak suggested.

"M-me?" Misty said surprised.

"Why not? Besides you're our only hope left now anyway, and if you win they'll give you the prize money that could help out Moe." Ritchie said.

Misty blushed because her friends had so much faith in her, "Alright I'll do it!"

Ash looks at Pidgeotto, "You wouldn't mind sending out the fliers to the people on the beach and in town do you girl?" he asked gently.

"Pidgeotto (Not at all)." She grabbed the fliers with her talons and flew in the sky letting go all of the fliers on the beach and in town. Soon enough Moe's restaurant was packed once again making an old hag very displeased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Pidgeotto!

"Pidgeotto!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were a lot of people that came to see the contest in excitement especially Delia and Prof. Oak. Currently, Ash, Molly, Ritchie, Delia, Prof. Oak, and Moe were sitting in the stands as support for Misty. Moe was having a conversation with Ash's mother telling her how the boy has a mature personality for someone his age. Delia laughed, "Of course he does. He is my son after all."

Prof. Oak nodded, "Delia's right. Ash has always showed respect towards adults and is always calm and polite unlike my grandson." He said sadly.

Moe looked back to the stage, "I think…I'll keep pursuing my dream of taking a world cruise in my boat."

Prof. Oak nodded, "That's a good dream to have. I hope you achieve it."

"I wouldn't mind taking a world cruise someday myself." Delia said.

Meanwhile Ash was looking around making sure the old hag didn't try to interfere with contest, but was still looking forward to seeing Misty do her best for Moe's sake. Molly and Ritchie were sitting next to him having the same thoughts. They saw Brock walk onto the stage announcing the start of the contest introducing Misty first using her Starmie and Ash's Squirtle forming a UFO impressing the crowed. Then it was Team Rockets pokemon next Ekans and Koffing were dressed up as an Omastar, but they were soon kicked off the stage by the arrogant and self-centered Gary Oak along with some girls who were dressed up as cheerleaders. Seriously?

Ash was surprised to see him here let alone on stage he heard a growl coming from both Molly and Ritchie the two of them were glaring daggers at him, but Ritchie's glare was different almost murderous like. He also noticed his mom stopped smiling the second Gary took the stage. Just what's going on here?

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Gary's also here?" Prof. Oak said sheepishly.

Ash sighed, "As a matter of fact you did. A heads up would have been nice y'know." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Team, Rocket sneaking off somewhere and automatically knew that wasn't a good sign. He turned to his mom, "Hey mom I'll be right back okay?" he, Pikachu, and Fennekin sneaked off to follow Team Rocket unfortunately this made a certain arrogant trainer angry.

Gary still had a smug look on his face waving to the crowed as he looked at them then he noticed Ash. The main reason he came here in the first place. He also noticed that the boy wasn't even paying attention to him and instead talking to his grandpa then looking elsewhere, and then said something to his mother getting up from his seat, but the boy wouldn't have it.

"Uh okay," Brock sweat-dropped. Seriously he really couldn't stand this boy, "Anyway lets continue the contest-" the microphone was suddenly yanked from his hand by Gary who was still looking smug, "Hey Ashy-boy where you going? Off to hide somewhere because you know you can't beat me?" he taunted making everyone look at the brown haired boy with distaste then looked at the black haired boy who looked at Gary for a second with a blank expression on his face then turned to his cousin, "Ritchie you mind watching Molly for me for a little bit? I forgot something back at the beach." He said flat out ignoring the arrogant boy as if he wasn't there making the people in the crowed snicker except his cheerleaders.

Brock and Misty busted out laughing knowing Ash just embarrassed Gary in front of everyone. Prof. Oak shook his head at his grandson's arrogant attitude, while Delia still stared at the boy with an unreadable expression but was still proud of her son for his calm and mature behavior.

Richie was about to blow up at Gary for calling his cousin out but relaxed when he saw how Ash just ignored Gary like he didn't exist. The boy smiled, "Sure, I don't mind at all." He smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he looked at Molly wondering if she was okay with staying with Ritchie for a little while but the little girl just smiled.

"I'll be on my best behavior!" Molly said.

He rubbed her head, "I know you will," he walked off still ignoring Gary who didn't appreciate being ignored and humiliated in front of everyone.

"Don't ignore me you loser!" he yelled but Ash still acted like he didn't hear him walking in the same direction he saw Team Rocket leave from, making the boy even madder. He dropped the microphone about to follow the boy but Brock and Misty stopped him sending mad looks at the boy.

"Get out of the way! We've got some unfinished business to take care of!" he said mad that these two were getting in his way.

Brock being the calm and collected type he is decided to tell the boy off gently, "This is a pokemon contest. Either have your pokemon do some sort of costume or get off the stage so we can continue." He said calmly.

Misty was seriously tempted to smack him but held back because Prof. Oak was here. The boy scoffed and walked away his cheerleaders following after him.

Misty glared at his retreating form, "Arrogant jerk."

Brock nodded and picked up the microphone, "Sorry about that folks! Let's continue with the contest!" everyone cheered ignoring the tense atmosphere in favor of continuing the contest.

Moe turned to the researcher, " _That_ boys your grandson?"

Oak nodded, "His personality may be like that. But he's a skilled trainer just like Ash." He crossed his arms, "But still, I wonder why there's so much bad blood between the two? I know their rivals and all but this is just too much."

He heard Ritchie snort, "More like a one-sided rivalry."

Molly nodded, "One-sided."

"Teddiursa Ursa Teddi Ursa (How dare he try to bully mommy's brother)!" the bear pokemon growled.

"Petilil lil Petil lil lil (Should I put him to sleep for all eternity)?" Petilil smiled innocently but you could feel the hidden evilness in her voice.

Sparky sweat-dropped, "Pikachu Pi Pika Pika (I don't think you should do that)."

 **Meanwhile with Team Rocket and Brutella**

Brutella was with Team Rocket having called them where no one would be able to hear their conversation.

"Hmph, so you lost huh?" she scoffed, "Pathetic. I always thought Team Rocket was some scary organization, looks like I was wrong."

They flinched.

"Y-you know we're part of Team Rocket?" James said sweating a little.

"Of course I know! I'm not stupid!" she yelled, "Anyway I fixed your submarine but don't think your off the hook just yet." She grinned evilly.

They shivered at her tone of voice. Just what is she planning?

"If you don't want me to let everyone know your part of Team Rocket then I suggest you continue to do as I say." She threatened.

"Why I outta!" Jessie started but was held back by James.

"Well…what do you want?" Meowth said nervously.

She smirked, "Your going to destroy Moe's stupid restaurant so all his customers can come to mine instead." She said, "I had no intention of letting that old fool pay me my money on time. I was just toying with him because I can, and I'll get rid of anyone who interferes with my plans."

The three crooks looked at each other, "So you just want us to destroy the old geezers restaurant? That's it?"

Brutella nodded, "That's it. Shouldn't be too hard for you three to do right?"

Jessie smiled, "We can destroy things without even trying!"

Brutella smiled wickedly; "Good then get to-" they heard a clicking sound and turned to see Ash holding a tape recorder in his hand smirking at them.

"Not only are you an old hag, but your also a _wicked_ one to. What do you guys think?" he asked Pikachu and Fennekin who agreed with him.

"You little brat! How long have you been standing there?!" she yelled.

Ash smiled, "I've been listening since the very beginning," he pointed to Team Rocket, "You can blame them for that, when it comes to sneaking around they're not really good at it so it was easy for me to follow them and hear your whole conversation."

Brutella scowled at them then turned back to the boy and smirked, "Heh, so what? Just because you heard everything doesn't mean I'll let you play it to that old fool." She raised her hand in the air snapping her fingers but nothing happened confusing her and Team Rocket. She tried again but still nothing happened, realizing the bodyguards she hired didn't show up when they were suppose to she looked back at the boy in fear, "You! What did you do to my bodyguards?!"

"Hm? Oh you mean those guys in black suits? I ran into them earlier they were trying to stop me from coming here so I decided to put them to sleep for a little while even though I had to rough them up a little bit, all _six_ of them." He smiled innocently making their spines shiver.

"S-six?! He took down all six of those bodyguards by himself?!" James forced out.

"That's actually impressive…" Jessie said.

Meowth crosses his arms, "Guess he showed that old hag what for!"

"By the way," Ash continued bringing up the tape recorder to show it them, "One of them was kind enough to let me borrow their tape recorder so I brought it here with me and recorded everything." He put it in his pocket, "I'm sure Officer Jenny would love to hear it since I'm pretty sure you wouldn't."

Brutella replaced her fear with rage and turned to Team Rocket, "What are doing just standing there for? Attack that brat right now!" she yelled.

"Right!" Jessie brought out Ekans and James brought out Koffing. Before they could issue any attack Ash made the first move.

"Pikachu use, **Thunderbolt!** " "Fennekin use, **Flamethrower!** " he ordered. The two of them combined their attacks together knowing both pokemon out. They returned their pokemon immediately, but Ash wasn't done.

"Don't bother running away either because your going to take a little nap," he said, "Butterfree, use **Sleep Powder!** " they were confused until they looked above them and noticed the bug/flying type pokemon was spraying them with blue sleeping powder making them feel drowse until they fell to the ground unconscious.

Ash approached them making sure they were asleep before taking out some rope he found somewhere on the beach and tied them up with the rope. Pikachu, Butterfree, and Fennekin approached him.

Ash sighed with relief, "Looks like its all over now." He looked at all of them.

"Pikachu Pikapi (That was still reckless Ash)." Pikachu scolded.

"Fennekin Fenne (Pikachu's right)." Fennekin agreed.

Butterfree landed on Ash's shoulder, "Free Butter Butterfree (Are you okay)?" he asked.

He nodded standing up, "I'm alright. Come on lets head back to the others the contest is probably over by now, and besides I already contacted Officer Jenny so she should be here any minute now." He returned Butterfree and headed back to the stadium leaving only Pikachu and Fennekin out of their pokeballs.

 **With The Others**

The contest was over and the winner of the grand prize was Misty who was smiling happily because she managed to win and now Moe can keep both his boat and restaurant.

"Congratulations on winning Misty. You've earned it." Prof. Oak smiled.

"Thanks," she looked around, "Ash isn't back yet?"

"Now that you mention it where is he anyway?" Delia said.

The moment they mentioned his name the boy soon showed up, "Sorry guys! Did I miss the announcement of the winner?"

"Big brother!" Molly hugged her brother, the boy hugging her back.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back." Ash rubbed her head, "Anyway Misty won the contest right?"

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah she did," he said, "Oh yeah, Gary left by the way. After being humiliated in front of everyone he took off with those annoying cheerleader's of his."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Figures. But I don't really care about that."

"We figured as much," Brock shrugged, "By the way where'd you run off to?"

Ash smiled bringing his finger up to his lips, "It's a secret." He said making the others groan.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." Misty sighed.

The boy laughed coaxing Molly to let go of him and went over to Moe, "By the way Moe you don't have to worry about that wicked old hag anymore." He smiled.

"Wicked old hag?" he blinked in confusion. He'd get his answer soon because Officer Jenny showed up with a tied up Brutella walking over to them.

"Your Moe right?" she asked earning a nod from the old man.

"We have this woman's confession on tape that she was about to have Team Rocket destroy your restaurant so that you'd never be able to pay her back." She informed him.

"What?!" Ritchie yelled.

"So she had no intention of letting him pay her back in the first place? That's awful!" Misty yelled.

"And she teamed up with Team Rocket to make sure that even if Misty did win the prize money he'd still lose his restaurant and his boat." Brock said with distaste.

"Wicked old hag!" Molly stuck her tongue out her pokemon copying her.

"What an awful thing to do!" Delia said.

"Indeed." Oak said.

Moe glared at Brutella unhappy that she would stoop so low.

"We also had Team Rocket in our custody, but I'm afraid they escaped." She said regrettably.

Ash rolled her eyes in annoyance. Figures those three wouldn't let themselves be captured for long.

"We've also apprehended the six bodyguards she hired to get rough with you in case you tried to stop her from carrying out her plans, but when we got to their hideout they were beaten badly then forced to sleep with sleeping powder." She informed him bowing and walking away with the for once silent old hag.

Everyone, except Delia, Oak, and Moe looked to Ash knowing he's the only person to do such a thing. Said boy was smiling innocently pretending not to know anything. What a sneaky boy he is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang were about to leave but not before saying goodbye to Delia and Prof. Oak who left right after they said their goodbyes leaving only Moe.

The old man couldn't help himself and began to cry tears of joy as he turned to the gang, "You all have my thanks I couldn't have made all this money without you. Now that I know Brutella will be put behind bars I can finally achieve my dream."

"I'm happy for you Moe." Ash smiled.

"Same here," Ritchie said, "Hopefully that old lady will be in jail for awhile. Too bad Team Rocket escaped though."

"I know but there's nothing we can do about that." Brock said.

Misty sighed knowing that they'll have to deal with those three idiots again.

Molly smiled at the old man.

"We'll be going now," Ash turned around, "Hopefully we'll meet again."

They all waved goodbye and headed down the road again. Their destination...Celadon City!

 _After dealing with the battle on the St. Anne and stopping a scheming Brutella our heroes are on the road again heading to Celadon City, site of Ash and Ritchie's next gym battle. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Fennekin (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Butterfree (Male), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Petilil (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	12. Rampaging Tentacool & Tentacruel!

_We find our heroes arriving at Hutber Port where they are waiting for a ferryboat to take them to the mainland, but an unexpected visitor brings a warning to our young friends._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ritchie groaned, "When is the next boat gonna get here already?"

"Pika Pikachu (So slow)." Sparky copied his trainer.

"Eevui Eeve Eeve (Waiting is so boring)." Eve complained right along with them.

"It'll show up, just be patient." Ash said.

"It usually takes them awhile to get here so we might be here for quite some time." Brock informed.

Ritchie threw his hands up in defeat, "Great."

Molly laughed at her cousin then turned to Misty having noticed how quite she's been the whole time, "What's wrong Misty?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine its just I think I see something in the water but I can't see it very well." Misty said trying to get a closer look at the water.

Pikachu's ears twitched looking in the same direction as Misty and pointed, "Pikapi, Pika Pikachu (Ash, look at the water)!"

Ash looked in the direction Pikachu pointed to and saw that there really was something in the water. It was a Horsea!

"There is something in the water! It a Horsea!" Ash said.

"A Horsea? All the way out here?" Brock questioned.

Molly looked closer and did indeed see a pokemon just floating in the water, "Big brothers right! It's a Horsea but it looks hurt!"

Misty looked back at the water, "Your right it does! It's not swimming at all!"

Ash took out a pokéball, "Squirtle, I need you!" out came the kanto starter

"Squirtle Squirt (What do you need boss)?" Squirtle asked.

"There's an injured Horsea in the water, I need you to bring it to shore." Ash said.

Squirtle saluted to his trainer, "Squirtle (On it)!" the water type jumped in the water swimming towards the unconscious Horsea. He appeared below the unconscious water type letting it ride on his back as he swam them both back to shore.

When they reached the others Misty grabbed Horsea immediately cradling it in her arms, while Ash picked Squirtle up out of the water rubbing his head, "Thanks for your help Squirtle." He smiled.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt (Aw shucks your embarrassing me)!" Squirtle blushed at the praise.

Ash returned his water type and went over to Misty who was still holding the unconscious Horsea. Poor thing looked terrible having bruises on its head and stomach.

"Just who could have done such a thing?" Misty said angrily.

Ash inspected the bruises closely, "It doesn't look like these injuries were caused by a person, but that's not important right now. Right now this little guy needs to be healed."

Brock got out some healing potions from his backpack and took the Horsea away from Misty. Spraying the injured Horsea with a Super Potion, Ash helped out by bandaging the injuries so that they wouldn't get infected.

"Is Horsea okay now?" Molly asked.

Ash smiled, "He should be, but we should still get him to the pokemon center so Nurse Joy can take a good look at him."

Ritchie brought out his pokédex having forgotten to scan him:

 **[Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.]**

"So it's a dragon and water type?" Ritchie questioned.

Ash shook his head, "Horsea's a water type. Its species is classified as the Dragon Pokemon."

Ritchie, Molly, and Misty tilted their head in confusion, "What?"

Then Brock decided to explain, "You see each pokemon belong to their own specific species. For example Pikachu and Sparky belong to the Mouse Pokemon species, and Teddiursa belongs to the Little Bear Pokemon species."

"Oh," Molly finally got it, "So Horsea belongs to the Dragon Pokemon species?"

Brock smiled, "That's right!"

"Yay! I got it right!" Molly jumped up and down.

"Ursa Ursa (Good job)!"

"Petilil tilil lil (Your so smart)!" Petilil complemented.

Ritchie scratched the back of his head, "I still don't get it."

"Pikachu (Me neither)." Sparky said.

Misty sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

"Oh yeah!" he yelled at the red head, "Then you understood all that then?"

Misty crossed her arms looking away, "Of course I understood all of it."

"Liar!" he yelled.

"How would you know?!" she yelled back.

"Because I do!"

Brock and Molly sweat-dropped and Ash just rolled his eyes, while these two were arguing they didn't notice that Horsea had woken up alerting the others and successfully making the two stop their argument.

"Hey there Horsea. How do you feel?" Brock asked.

The water types eyes grew big realizing why he was trying to get here in the first place. He moved around until he finally got out of Brock's grasp, "Hold on little guy you shouldn't be moving around just yet!" he cautioned.

"Sea Horsea Sea Horsea Sea (They're coming have to warn you!)!" He yelled at them frantically. Everyone looked at Ash.

"He said, "They're coming! Have to warn you!" Ash translated surprising both parties.

"They're coming? Who's coming?" Misty asked the confused Horsea. The water type bounced over to the boy, since he's the only one that can understand him the water type talked to him instead.

"Horsea sea sea (The Tentacool are coming)!" Horsea said again.

Ash nodded translating for the others to understand, "He says, The Tentacool are coming."

"The Tentacool?" Brock said.

"Why would they be coming?" Ritchie questioned.

Before anyone could answer an explosion was heard making everyone jump. They saw some sailors be sent hurling in the air and hit the ocean. Ash and Misty wasted no time in sending out their water pokemon to help assist the sailors and bring them safely to port.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked.

The sailor was too busy coughing up water to speak, but after finally catching his breath he managed to speak, "T-tentacles…the tentacles…"

"Tentacles?" Ash said.

 _Could it be the Tentacool?_ He thought.

 **Pokemon Center**

After getting the sailors to the hospital the gang arrived at the pokemon center asking Nurse Joy to look over Horsea. They were sitting in the lobby discussing what happened earlier today.

"I'm still worried you guys," Misty said, "What Horsea told us earlier still has me concerned."

"The Tentacool are coming." Ash repeated Horsea's words, "That had to be a warning."

"Yeah but about what?" Ritchie questioned.

They sighed unable figure out what their new friend's warning could mean.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to find out when the Tentacool show up." Ash said.

"How do you know they'll show up?" Brock asked out of curiosity.

The boy shrugged, "Just a hunch."

They heard a ding noise and saw Nurse Joy bring out their friend Horsea who looked good as new. The gang went up to them relieved their friend was all right.

The nurse smiled, "I'm happy to say that Horsea is feeling much better now."

"Thank goodness," Misty sighed with relief. She picked up the little water type carefully and rubbed his head, "You hear that? Nurse Joy said your all better now."

"Sea Horsea (I feel better)." Horsea said.

"I have an idea," Ash said, "Why don't we go explore the town a little bit? After what happened earlier I have a feeling that we're going to be for awhile."

"Sounds good," Brock agreed, "I can get some more supplies while we're here."

"I'm good to go." Ritchie said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Molly smiled.

Ash smiled, "Then its settled! Lets go explore the town!"

"Yeah!"

As they ran out of the center Nurse Joy giggled at their enthusiasm, "Well they're certainly exciting aren't they?" she asked her friend Chansey.

"Chansey (They are)!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Horsea!

"Horsea!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang decided to spend the whole day sightseeing the city. There were plenty of tall buildings to look at and a lot of shopping places to. Horsea seemed to be on edge looking around every five minutes as if trying to be on the look for something.

"So where should we go next?" Ritchie asked.

"Hey you five! Your pokemon trainers right?" a voice called out from behind. Turning around they saw it was an old woman who strikingly familiar to a certain _wicked old hag._ Her appearance was just as similar having red hair that was put up in pigtails tied up with blue beads, wearing a blue shirt and a yellow dress with pink beads around her neck and a pink furry scarf, while also walking around with a walking stick.

Molly pointed at her in shock, "Ah! It's the wicked old-" Ash put his hand around her mouth before she could finish much to everyone's relief.

The woman raised a brow at the little girl, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ash said quickly, "Sorry but did you need something from us?" he forced a smile.

 _Molly's not wrong though; this old lady really does look like that old hag._ Ritchie thought as he stared at the old woman.

 _They look the same!_ Brock and Misty thought.

"Hmph, whatever anyway yes I do have a job for the five of you." she said.

Ash removed his hand from Molly's mouth, "And what may that be, miss?"

"Nastina, and the job I have for you five," she grinned, "Is to exterminate the Tentacool."

"Say what?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled.

Brock frowned at her request and Ash was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You see," she continued, "I'm trying to build an exclusive hotel on the ocean for wealthy tourists only." She then frowned, "But those damn Tentacool keep interfering with my plans and keep attacking my construction site! Those retched pokemon have the nerve to get in my way! They obviously don't know who they're dealing with!"

Nastina took a deep breath, "Anyway if you take the job I'm offering you I'll pay you $10,000." She smiled, "Isn't Nastina generous?"

Ash wanted to tell her off but a certain red head did it for him, "Generous?! You call trying to exterminate water pokemon generous?!"

"What was that you brat?!" Nastina yelled.

"Shut up you wrinkly old hag!" Misty yelled back.

"W-wrinkly." Nastina stuttered.

Ash and the others busted out laughing as well as the pokemon. Wrinkly old hag. That was a good one.

"You heard me!" Misty put a hand on her hip, "The Tentacool have every right to mess up your plans for trying to build some stupid luxury hotel! The ocean is their home and I refuse to take on this ridiculous job of yours as well as my friends, right guys?"

Ash nodded, "The fact that you would even ask us to do this proves your heart is as about as black as your eyes." He grinned, "And Misty's right, you truly are a _wrinkly_ up old hag. No amount of make-up you put on will get rid of those wrinkles of yours."

Molly stuck her tongue out, "Wrinkly old hag!"

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Why does this seem so familiar?"

"Probably because it does." Brock said.

Misty looked back at the old woman, "There you go! We're not helping you do anything!" she walked away with the others following her not even bothering to look back at the old hag.

As they were walking away Team Rocket peered from around the corner having heard the conversation.

"Did you hear that?" James asked.

Jessie nodded, "Getting paid $10,000 to get rid of some Tentacool. Sounds like a good deal to me."

Meowth grinned, "Then lets get to it then!"

 **With the Gang**

"Unbelievable! How could she even ask us to do such a thing?!" Misty yelled. Horsea nodded his head in agreement.

"She's no different from that wicked old hag we met back at Porta Vista." Ash reminded.

"Isn't it strange that those two look so similar to each other?" Ritchie asked.

"They're probably related." Brock stated.

"Scary." Molly said.

"More like frightening." Ritchie said.

Ash frowned something Brock didn't miss, "What's wrong Ash?"

He stopped walking, "Don't you find it strange that she didn't bother to stop us?"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Something tells me she won't give up just yet and if that's the case then we have a problem." Ash explained.

"Problem?" Ritchie questioned.

At that moment noise was made on the intercom and the wrinkly old hags voice came on:

 _"_ _Attention all citizens! I'm offering $10,000 to anyone who can get rid of those worthless Tentacool! I repeat! I'm offering $10,000 to anyone who can rid of those filthy pokemon! Isn't Nastina generous?!"_

"That hag!" Misty growled.

Ash noticed a bunch of people heading straight for them, "We gotta take cover and quick!" he grabbed Molly running over to the alley way his friends following right behind him. After they took cover they saw a bunch of people running straight for the beach. When the last of them ran by them Ash deemed it safe to come out of hiding.

"I can't believe these people are willing to do something like this." Ash clenched his teeth.

"Same here, so what do we do now?" Ritchie asked.

Horsea suddenly wriggled out of Misty's grasp bouncing in the direction of the beach.

"Wait Horsea! Come back!" Misty ran after him the others following. Something's coming. Something bad.

 **With Team Rocket**

Meanwhile Team Rocket was spraying their "Super Secret Stun Sauce" on the water pokemon so they could sell them at a fish market for more money.

Meowth laughed, "With all these water pokemon we'll be swimming in dough."

"Why settle with $10,00 when we can get more just by selling these Tentacool." Jessie smiled.

James didn't comment and instead started shaking like a leaf.

"What's with you James?" Jessie asked.

He turned around, "You might want to take a look around us."

They heeded his advice and looked around them only to find themselves surrounded by thousands of angry Tentacool!

"W-where did they all come from?!" Jessie yelled.

"Not only that," James began to sweat, "They don't seem too happy with us either."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Meowth said sarcastically.

One of the Tentacool blasts the stun sauce with a ray gun attack destroying the boat, but that wasn't the end of it the sauce landed on the same Tentacool making it evolve into a Tentacruel hundreds of times its normal size! The Tentacruel grabs Meowth and begins to speak through him.

 _"_ _No more."_ Tentacruel said.

 _"_ _No more letting these humans have their way with our home,"_ Tentacruel said emerging from the beach, _"No more!"_

 **In the City**

The Tentacruel instructs the Tentacool to destroy the city saying it's only fair the humans lose their homes just like they destroyed theirs. Everyone ran away in fear of the Tentacool and the large Tentacruel that was tearing down buildings left and right.

"My god," Brock stared at all the destroyed buildings.

"I guess after having their homes invaded one too many times they finally snapped and decided to fight back." Ash said.

Ritchie looked around seeing more Tentacool firing ray gun type attacks at the tall buildings, "I know they're mad because their home was invaded but to do this?" this was an inappropriate time to scan them but he decided to do it anyway:

 **[Tentacool, a Jellyfish Pokémon. 99% of its body is made up of water.]**

Misty clenched her fists, "This is Nastina's fault! Its because of her that this is happening!"

Ash nodded, "Its because of her selfishness and greed that caused the Tentacool to do this." he growled.

Molly noticed the big Tentacruel coming in their general direction, "Big brother the Tentacruel's coming!"

They look where she pointed and sure enough there was a giant Tentacruel heading right for them.

Ritchie's eyes grew big; "It's freaking huge!" he brought out his pokédex and scanned it.

 **[Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokémon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as the "Gangster of the Sea."]**

"I didn't know they could grow that big!" Ash said, "If Prof. Oak was here right now he'd be smiling from ear to ear."

"I really don't think now's an appropriate time to mention that." Brock sighed.

They noticed Horsea jumping over to the large Tentacruel and began speaking to it making it stop in its tracks.

"What did he say Ash?" Brock asked.

"He said, "Stop! These humans have nothing to do with trying to destroy our home!" he translated.

The Tentacruel stared at Horsea and brought up one of its tentacles.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled.

Fennekin jumped out of Ash's arms and ran straight at Horsea and Tentacruel, "Fennekin stop!" Ash cried out. Before he could run after her he saw her whole body be covered in flames and hit Tentacruel's tentacle making it recoil back for a little bit taken by surprise by the attack.

Fennekin stood in front of Horsea in a protective stance glaring at the Tentacruel.

"What kind of attack was that?!" Ritchie yelled.

"That was a fire type move but I've never seen it before!" Brock observed.

Ash brought out his pokédex:

 **[Fennekin has learned the move Flame Charge]**

"Flame charge?" Misty questioned, "Is that what that move was?"

"That looked so cool!" Molly said.

Fennekin ushered Horsea to go back to the others her following right behind him. The little fire type jumped back in Ash's arms.

He sighed, "Thanks for protecting Horsea Fennekin but that was reckless!" he scolded.

Fennekin just smile, "Fenne Fenne Fennekin (Its okay! I'm stronger than I look)!"

Ash rolled his eyes playfully and rubbed her head, "Yeah yeah, but still warn me the next time you do something like that."

"Fennekin (Okay)!" Fennekin said.

Ash looked at the others, "I think we should get to higher ground its not safe for us down here."

Misty looked around and saw a building that was still intact, "Guys follow me!" she said. No one complained and followed her right into one of the standing buildings and up to the roof where the Tentacruel was standing there staring at them. It was then that Ash noticed what it was holding in one of its tentacles.

"That's Meowth from team rocket!" he said.

"Tentacruel must be using him to communicate with the people of this city." Brock theorized.

Tentacruel turned towards them, _"Tell me something humans. Why do your pokemon fight for you?"_

Misty stepped up to the giant Tentacruel, "Because we trust and care for each other, but more importantly you have to stop this!"

Tentacruel didn't say anything it merely listened staring at the girl's pleading eyes.

"The people that live here understand what they did was wrong! They won't build the hotel on the coral reef where your home is anymore, so please stop your rampage!" she pleaded.

They waited for Tentacruel's response. They had a stare down until it finally responded, _"If our homes are attacked again we will not hesitate to come back and cause more destruction."_

Misty nodded, "That's fair."

Tentacruel grunted and tossed Meowth near the destroyed amusement park making the cat open its eyes, "…Why's the world spinning?"

Tentacruel went back to the ocean with the Tentacool following it much to everyone's relief.

"There they go." Ash said.

Misty nodded, "They're going back home."

"Hopefully the people have learned something from this." Brock said.

"Maybe they have." Ritchie said.

"I think so to!" Molly said.

Just then the door slammed open and revealed Nastina who was wearing a military uniform outfit carrying a large bazooka about to shoot at the retreating Tentacruel and Tentacool.

"A bazooka?! Has she lost her mind?!" Ritchie yelled.

"Leave them alone already! There's no need to continue this anymore!" Brock yelled.

"Shut Up!" the woman growled pointing the bazooka at the larger Tentacruel.

Ash and Misty growled at her for not understanding the now peaceful situation.

"That's as far as you go!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock!** " the electric mouse happily obliged and shocked the old woman without any hesitation. She fell to the floor and passed out.

Misty shook her head, "Even after all of this she still cares about nobody but herself." She noticed Horsea approach the fallen woman and blotched her face with his ink.

Molly laughed, "Good job Horsea!"

Brock nodded in approval.

Ritchie sighed then looked down from where they were, "So, can we get down now?"

 **At the Port**

After Nastina was arrested they found out from Officer Jenny that she's Brutella's cousin! Well that would explain the ugly hairstyle. With the events of the Tentacool and Tentacruel over they were finally able to board to the mainland and not only that but their friend Horsea decided to come along with them.

"So Horsea?" Misty said, "Would you like to be a part of my team?"

The water type didn't hesitate and nodded repeatedly liking the idea of being on Misty's team.

Misty brought out a pokéball and threw it at Horsea the device hitting him on the head sucking him inside instantly. She picked it up, "Horsea's the cutest Pokemon of all!" she did a victory pose.

Ritchie gave her a blank look, "Really?"

Unknown to them Team Rocket was in a bucket that was attached to the ship plotting their next attempt to steal Pikachu, or in Meowth's case interrogate Ash.

 _And so, with the events of the Tentacool and Tentacruel rampage now behind them our heroes once again head off to Celadon City. The journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Fennekin (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Butterfree (Male), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Petilil (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	13. The Ghost Pokemon & the Maiden!

_Today we find our heroes traveling by ferry to Maiden's Peak a place where a festival is now taking place. But is the festival the only thing that's there?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we have to go to Celadon City instead of Saffron City?" Ritchie complained again.

After Ritchie took a look at the map with Brock he noticed that they were passing Saffron City and heading towards Celadon City which made Ritchie mad until Ash explained to him that Sabrina's no ordinary gym leader and that they'll need a ghost pokemon to stand a chance. Besides if they head to Celadon City now they won't have to worry about going later.

"But still…" Ritchie started.

"Ritchie no," Ash sighed out in annoyance, "Sabrina specializes in psychic type pokemon so we need a ghost type if we ever want to stand a chance against her."

"But we have psychic types to! Why don't we just use them against her?" he protested.

" _You_ don't have a psychic type pokemon," Ash reminded, "You have an Umbreon who's a dark type and Butterfree or Happy who's a bug/flying type." He explained.

"So?" Ritchie said not understanding what his cousin was getting at.

In the background Misty face palmed and Brock shook his head, while Molly tilted her head in confusion.

"Ritchie, Umbreon is a dark type and they have an advantage against psychic types but you haven't been training him that much so even if you send him out to battle Sabrina's psychic type pokemon he'd still be taken down." he explained, "Also Happy is a bug/flying type and while its true that it also has the advantage against psychic types because it's a bug type it also has a disadvantage because it's also a flying type which psychic type have an immunity against."

"Oh." Ritchie blinked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah oh," Ash sighed, "That's why its smarter to skip it for now and head to Celadon City and battle against the gym leader Erika then we'll head to Lavender Town where the ghost pokemon hang out, then we'll go to Saffron City and challenge Sabrina, any more complaints?" he raised a brow.

Ritchie sighed, "I get it now. No more complaints."

Ash smiled, "Good."

Misty and Brock sighed, "Glad that's over, I thought they were going to start fighting if they'd continued." Brock said.

"Me to, but I'm glad Ritchie understands why Ash wants to skip Saffron City for now." Misty said.

"Yeah, before we left Vermilion City he told me that we should head to Celadon City then head back and go to Saffron City but he didn't tell me about going to Lavender Town. He must be getting cautious like he was with Lt. Surge." Brock theorized.

Misty nodded, "Can't say that I blame him. I've never met Sabrina before but I've heard all sorts of rumors about her."

"Like what?" Brock raised a brow.

She looked at him seriously, "That she's psychic. And a very dangerous one."

Brock crossed his arms, "That's actually believable. I've heard that some trainers avoid going to Saffron City because they don't want to meet Sabrina."

"Is Sabrina really that scary?" Molly asked.

The two looked at the little girl not sure how to explain it. Her brother and cousin have to challenge Sabrina if they want to get a badge from her.

"Its not that she's scary, but she does scary things." Misty said.

Molly smiled, "Don't worry. Sabrina's not as scary as people think."

"What do you mean by that?" Brock asked.

She shook her head, "Don't know."

They sweat-dropped.

"Hey guys we're here!" Ritchie yelled.

They looked in the direction he pointed and saw he was right; the place they were stopping by was Maiden's Peak. Having docked from the ferry they find out from a local that they've arrived just in time for the annual Summer Festival. They decide to go and enjoy themselves by going to the festival, Brock then notices a girl beautiful girl in the distance on a cliff. It didn't take him long to fall in love with the mysterious girl. Before he could do anything he felt his ear being pulled by Misty telling him to stop staring like an idiot and move it. Pikachu notices that the girl Brock was looking at was probably a ghost pokemon, but the others were too engrossed with going to the festival to notice.

 **With Team Rocket**

"So the twerps are going to a festival, huh?" Jessie saw them leave.

"We could look for some dropped coins and use them at the festival." Meowth suggested.

James wasn't paying attention having been entranced just like Brock was because he also saw the maiden but only by the water. He felt something slap him on the head.

"Wake up James! Now's not the time to be spacing out!" Jessie yells.

"Huh? Oh right." He rubbed his head.

"Let's get going then!" Meowth and Jessie go ahead of him to look for the coins. He looks back to the dock and notices the girl disappeared and follows after the others.

 **At the Festival**

The gang was enjoying the festival to the fullest! Molly wanted to get a prize so she dragged Ash with her to a booth where the prizes were pokemon masks. It was one of those shooting games where you shoot as many objects as possible and the highest score gets the prize. Ash grabbed the gun and began to aim, the others were curious to see how well he would shoot. He shot down the first object, then the next one and so on and so on. He was hitting the targets with precise precision that he gathered a crowed around him without his knowledge even some venders left their booths to see if he could get the grand prize. Ash took a deep breath concentrating on the last object having relaxed himself completely he hit the last one and it fell down. The red alarm went off signaling he won the grand prize making Molly jump with happiness and impressing the people that gathered around him and his friends and by the time he noticed he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The vender came out with the grand prize, "Here you are young man! Five evolutionary stones, healing potions, and pokemon masks!"

Ash took the prizes opening his bag and putting them in, but he took out a pokemon mask, which was of Pikachu and gave it to Molly who absolutely loved it.

After that they decided to simply walk around for a little bit enjoying the different booths with different prizes.

"You there, the tall young man there." An old woman called out.

The gang stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the old woman, "You young man must be very careful. Beware of the young beautiful girl who will lead you to a cruel fate." She warned.

Brock stares at the old woman in surprise. _How does she know I saw her?_ He thought.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Don't listen to her Brock she's just making it up."

The old woman turned to Misty, "You are nothing more than a scrawny blabbermouth."

A tick mark appeared on Misty's head and Ritchie snickered behind her believing that what the old woman said was true.

She turned away, "Come on guys we should go somewhere else!" she said dragging Brock and Ritchie with her.

 _I don't know about the blabbermouth part, but Misty is definitely short tempered._ Ash thought following after them with Molly right behind him.

 **Meanwhile with Team Rocket**

Team Rocket was too busy with following through with their plan trying to find some coins but for some reason couldn't find any. Then out of sheer dumb luck James managed to find a penny lying on the walkway, but as he approached he saw the same old woman that the gang met not too long ago.

"You must also be very careful of the beautiful young girl. For she will give lead you to a cruel fate." She repeated the same warning to James making him confused about what she meant. Before he could ask her to explain Officer Jenny appeared out of nowhere taking the coin from James. She suggests they go with her to the station and fill out a report they tell her there's no need for that and take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group then decided to head to the Shrine of the Maiden. Once they arrive there they see the shrine's greatest treasure, which is the painting of the maiden. Brock realizes that it's the same girl he saw the before, James who was hiding behind the crowed along with Jessie and Meowth also saw it was the same girl and tried to approach only to be stopped by Jessie and Meowth, while Brock was being held back by Ash preventing them both from getting closer.

The man began to speak explaining the painting; "This painting is of the maiden who waited on the cliff for her loved one to return from the war, but eventually she died and turned to stone and her lover never came back."

"How sad." Molly looked at the painting sadly.

"She waited all that time for him only to die and turned to stone and then her lover never came back," Brock said, "He must not have made it."

Meowth looks at the cliff then back to the painting and smirked, "I say we steal the painting and sell it for a lot of dough."

Jessie smiled, "I like that plan. Lets do it."

James didn't say anything having looked at the cliff where he saw the girl was standing from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As nighttime falls Brock hasn't moved from his sitting position from the cliff.

"Come on Brock lets go and rest at the pokemon center." Misty said.

He shakes his head, "I'm going to stay here a little longer." He insisted.

"But if you stay out here you'll catch a cold." Molly said worried about the breeder.

"I'll be fine."

Ash sighed and approached Brock from behind, "Sorry about this Brock." He said hitting him in the back of the neck effectively knocking him out.

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Was that necessary?"

Ash shrugged, "He didn't give me much choice, he's not acting like his usual state of mind. Besides this whole curse of the Maiden has me concerned," he tossed Brock over his shoulder, "Brock can get mad at me later right now where going to the pokemon center so we can all get some rest."

Molly yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sleepy. Lets go to sleep."

"Agreed." Misty and Ritchie said.

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash and the others were fast asleep or in Brock's case still unconscious when an apparition came through the wall waking Brock up.

 _"_ _I've been waiting for you,"_ she says.

"I've been waiting too." He replies.

In a flash of light the two of them disappeared from the center having managed not to alert the others.

 **Shrine of the Maiden**

Meanwhile with Team Rocket Meowth was trying to wake up Jessie and James but the two refused to get up making the cat pokemon annoyed. A strong wind starts blowing making the doors of the shrine blow open, the maiden floats from the inside of the shrine and makes Meowth fall asleep. She then wakes up James saying the same thing she said to Brock not too long ago.

 **Morning**

"Brock! Where are you?" Ritchie yelled.

"Pikachu (Brock)!" Sparky yelled.

"Brock!" Molly yelled.

"Ursa (Where are you)!" Teddiursa yelled.

"Petilil lil (Please come out)!" Petilil yelled.

"Come on Brock this isn't funny!" Misty yelled.

"Brock!" Ash yelled.

Pika Pika (Where'd you go)?" Pikachu yelled.

"Fennekin (Brock)!" Fennekin yelled.

They kept walking calling out their friends name until they bumped into Team Rocket, well Jessie and Meowth.

"It's the twerps!" Meowth pointed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty growled.

Before a fight could break out Ash decided to intervene, "Your missing someone to?" He noticed the purple haired man wasn't with them.

"Yeah we can't find James." Meowth said.

Ritchie raised a brow, "So their missing James and we're missing Brock."

"That is strange…" Ash said then noticed that the doors to the shrine were shaking making everyone look at it. Then out of nowhere both Brock and James were thrown from inside the shrine.

"Brock!" "James!" both groups yell in unison running to the dazed males. They were trying to snap them out of it but nothing seemed to be working then the old woman they met at the festival appeared giving them the same warning.

Ash sighed, "Again sorry about this Brock," he said, "Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock.** " Pikachu shocked both Brock and James snapping them out of their trance making them normal again. The old woman ushers them inside the shrine to finish telling them why she warned them in the first place.

"Your friends are not the only ones to have fallen under the curse. Other young men have fallen to the curse while passing through Maiden's Peak." The woman said.

"That would explain why Brock's been acting so weird." Ritchie said.

"You mean weirder than usual?" Misty questioned.

"Explains why James has been acting like a weirdo too." Meowth said.

The woman nodded, "I will put these anti-ghost stickers around the shrine and around the cursed ones. That way they will be safe." She put up all the anti-ghost stickers on the wall and on both boys foreheads. Now all they had to do was wait for nighttime to come.

 **Nighttime at the Shrine**

When nighttime hit it became pretty obvious that the stickers didn't do anything! The Maiden's ghost appeared proving the stickers were useless because the others were preventing the two love struck idiots from being taken by the maiden.

"Enough of this!" Jessie growled pulling out a bazooka and shooting it at the maiden's ghost. That wasn't a smart thing to do because the spirit summoned several skull-like ghostly apparitions.

"What are these things?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled out in fear hugging each other.

Ash was looking at the skull-like apparitions something telling him that there's more that meets the eye, "Ritchie! Try scanning the spirit with your pokédex!"

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Just do it!"

"Damn, alright then!" Ritchie let Misty go and brought out his pokédex scanning the maiden's spirit:

 **[Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind.]**

"Say what?!" he yelled.

"You mean this whole time its been a ghost pokemon impersonating the maiden?" Misty said.

Ash nodded, "Not just the maiden, but I think it impersonated the old woman too that's why the stickers didn't work."

Misty then realized something, "Hold on! You mean I was called a scrawny blabbermouth by a ghost pokemon?!" she yelled.

"Your still mad about that?!" Brock and Ritchie exclaimed.

Ash couldn't help but sigh, "Only Misty."

"Pikachu (Yep)." Pikachu groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Gastly!

"Gastly!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been found out Gastly decided to show its true form since it no longer saw a reason to keep pretending.

Ritchie decided to challenge Gastly, "Sparky go!"

"Pika (Gladly)!" Sparky said.

Gastly snickered and summoned a mousetrap to scare Sparky off which succeeded. The mouse type ran behind Ritchie in fear of the contraption.

"That ain't gonna work on me!" Meowth said claws out ready to strike, but Gastly summoned a ball of yarn for him to play with making him lose interest in the battle.

"You are so useless sometimes!" Jessie yelled, "Ekans, lets go!" out came the poison snake pokemon ready to attack only to be scared off by the mongoose Gastly summoned.

"Koffing, your turn!" out came the other poison type pokemon, "Use, **Poison Gas!** " before the poison type could do anything the mongoose stomped down the poison pokemon.

Ritchie grit his teeth, "Nothing's working! No matter what we do it keeps beating us!"

Petilil wanted to help and squirmed out of Molly's arms and confronted the ghost type pokemon surprising Molly, "Petilil?"

Petilil leaves glowed green releasing glowing green leaves and hitting the mongoose making it disappear.

"That was Magical Leaf!" Ash said.

"I've heard of that move before!" Brock chimed in, "It inflicts damage and isn't put off by accuracy or evasion."

Gastly not liking what Petilil did shot a Shadow Ball at her making a direct hit!

"Petilil!" Molly cried out. She was about to go to her but Petilil stood back up determined not to lose.

Petilil won't be done in just yet! Its leaves glowed white shooting a dark green beam from its leaves at Gastly. The green beam grabbed Gastly trapping it inside sucking its energy, Gastly became outlined in red making the beam turn red. The beam released Gastly going back to Petilil who glowed white when the beam went back to her making all of her injuries disappear.

"That move was Mega Drain! It deals damage to the opponent making them lose their energy and restoring the users." Ash explained.

"So Petilil drained Gastly's energy and used it to heal her injuries?" Misty questioned.

"That's right." He said.

"All right! Nice job Petilil!" Ritchie smiled.

"Pikachu (Good Job)!" Sparky said.

The Mega Drain didn't seem to do much to Gastly because it got right back up levitating in the air with an angry expression.

"It got back up?!" Misty exclaimed.

Petilil was starting to worry she needed to do something and fast. Looking around she spotted Ash's backpack and bounced right to it confusing the others.

"Why's it going over to Ash's backpack?" Ritchie questioned.

"Don't know." Misty said.

Petilil rummaged through the backpack until she finally found what she was looking for which was an orange stone shaped like the sun.

Ash's eyes widened in realization, "That's one of the stones I won at the festival! And she went straight for the Sun Stone!"

"Why's that such a big deal?" Ritchie asked.

His question was soon answered when a white light surrounded Petilil making her grow bigger until she was replaced with a taller version of herself. Petilil evolved into Lilligant!

"Lilligant!"

Molly's eyes widened, "Petilil evolved!"

"Yeah she did. She evolved into Lilligant." Ash said.

"Lilligant?" Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. The flower on Lilligant's head gives off an aroma that can be very relaxing.]**

"She's so cute!" Misty squealed.

"So not the time right now!" Brock and Ritchie yelled.

"Right, sorry." she fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment.

Lilligant summoned multiple pink petals circling around her body until it became a tornado. She then sent it at Gastly who took the direct hit being sent back when it was engulfed in the tornado like attack.

"Lilligant learned the move Petal Blizzard!" Ash said in surprise.

Brock looked at him, "That was Petal Blizzard?"

Ash nodded, "That was a pretty impressive one to."

"Petal Blizzard?" Molly questioned.

Ash nodded, "It effects all the pokemon around it, both ally and enemy but in this case Lilligant managed to focus only on targeting Gastly."

Molly looked back at her Lilligant with a smile, her friend was willing to evolve for their sakes, "Do your best Lilligant!"

The grass type looked at Molly and smiled, "Lilligant (I will)!" she focused back on Gastly who slowly levitated back in the air. Lilligant got ready to attack it again but noticed the sun started to rise.

"The sun!" Ritchie pointed.

"Guess we've been fighting all night." Ash said.

"Look!" Misty pointed, "Gastly's starting to disappear!"

Looking back they saw the ghost type began to slowly vanish because it wasn't a big fan of the sun. It began to smile, "The ghost maiden and the old woman will return come next years festival. See you then." And with that it disappeared.

Ritchie and Misty fell to the floor with relief, "Thank god its over," they groaned.

"Yeah its over...Until next year." Ash reminded.

The two groaned again.

Ash rolled his eyes, "We won't be here next year you two."

"Yay!" They yelled.

Brock sweat-dropped, "You really thought we'd come back next year?"

Ash shook his head, "These two are so predictable."

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pika Pikachu (That they are)."

Molly was too busy hugging her new Lilligant to contribute to the conversation happy that one of her pokemon evolved.

"I can't wait to get you know you more. Lilligant!" She smiled.

"Lilligant ligant Lilligant (Me as well Molly)!" Lillagant also smiled.

Ash smiled at everyone, "Now that the nightmare's over I say we go and enjoy the festival when its nighttime again."

"I'm in!" Ritchie said.

"Me to!" Misty said.

"Same here!" Brock said.

"We'll go too!" Molly said.

"Ursa (Festival)!" Teddiursa said.

Lilligant (How fun)." Lilligant smiled.

Ash smiled, "Then its settled! Let's enjoy ourselves at the festival one last time before we leave!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When nighttime came the gang were enjoying the festival before they leave the following morning. Despite everything that's happened they decided to put it out of their heads and simply enjoy having fun at the festival.

At the stone where the ghost maiden is, the real one emerges from her stone self and smiled, "Thank you Gastly. For keeping my legend alive." And with one last smile she disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so with the legend of the ghost maiden now a fleeting memory, our heroes are enjoying their last day at the festival where come morning they will head off in the direction of Celadon City. The journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Fennekin (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Butterfree (Male), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	14. Butterfree finds a Mate!

_Today we find our heroes come to a path that continues along the side of a sheer cliff. While here, our heroes might find something very interesting._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way to Celadon City the gang arrive at a high cliff staring at the horizon.

"The ridge of the cliff will take us to Saffron City, but like Ash said we'll just pass right through it and Lavender then go to Celadon City." Brock explained.

Ash nodded, "That's right."

Ritchie stretched his arms above his head then noticed a large group of Butterfree pass over his head and into the horizon, "Why's there a lot of Butterfree here?"

Brock smiled, "The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love so they can find a mate."

"Finding a mate," Misty said, "it sounds so romantic!"

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Molly blinked in confusion then looked to her brother, "Big brother, what's a mate?"

Ash stiffened not really good at explaining things like this. Sometimes he wished his mom were here, "Well, a mate is when a pokemon tries to find a suitable partner that they want to spend the rest of their lives with." He tried his best to explain.

"Oh…" Molly then thought of something, "Is big brother looking for a mate to?" she asked innocently.

Ash blushed taken by surprise by the sudden question, "N-no I'm not! Besides I doubt any girl would be interested in me anyway."

 _Yes there are! You just don't really pay attention enough to notice it!_ Brock and Misty thought sweat-dropping.

Molly then had a look of determination, "Good! Because from now on if you want to find a mate she needs my approval or I wont allow it!"

Silence. It was dead silent. After her declaration it felt like everything around them suddenly stopped.

Ash looked at his sister, "…Huh?"

Molly put her hands on her hips repeating herself, "I forbid any girl to come near you if I don't like her! You need my permission to find a mate!"

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?!" Ash exclaimed, "And why do I suddenly need my little sisters permission?!"

Molly shook her head, "I won't allow it!"

"Ursa Ursa (Won't allow it)!" Teddiursa copied.

"Even you?!" Ash yelled at the bear.

Molly smiled at her partner, "Me and Teddiursa are part of the "Protect big brother from Nasty Girls Club!" they did a pose together.

"Ursa Ursa (That's right)!" Teddiursa said.

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Protect big brother from Nasty Girls Club?"

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika (That's some club)." Sparky sweat-dropped himself.

Ash couldn't help but smile awkwardly, "Molly I appreciate your concern but I don't think that's necessary, and like I said before I don't think I'm any girls type."

 _Once again you fail to notice the obvious!_ Brock and Misty thought again.

Molly still wouldn't give in, "Don't worry big brother because we'll protect you!"

"Ursa (That's right)!" Teddiursa said.

Pikachu smirked at his trainer, "Pika Pikachu Pikapi? Pi Pika Pika Pikachu (Isn't that great Ash? Your sister will protect you from those nasty girls)."

Fennekin giggled.

Ash groaned, "Can we just drop this conversation now please?"

Ritchie was still confused about the whole conversation between his cousins, "So what are we talking about again?"

Brock and Misty fell down anime style at Ritchie's obliviousness. Ash wasn't that bad when it came to noticing girls, while in Ritchie's case its the complete opposite. This boy is just hopeless!

"Well at least we know Ash isn't oblivious when it comes to noticing the opposite sex." Brock got up slowly.

"Your right. I guess we have his mom to thank for that." Misty got up herself.

Molly nodded, "That's because big brother's really nice!"

"But Ritchie's a lost cause." Brock, Misty, and Molly declared.

Said boy turned to them, "What's that suppose to mean?!" he yelled.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pi (It's not like they're wrong though)." Sparky commented.

"Eevui vui (Daddy's dense)!" Eve laughed.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Why don't we just get a hot-air balloon and see what the Butterfree are doing?"

"Pika Pikachu (I agree)." Pikachu raised a paw.

 **In the Hot-Air Balloon**

They were able to rent a hot-air balloon and Molly loved it, probably because they were so high up in the air she would wave to the Butterfree that were in the sky making her brother smile. Ash couldn't help but look at all of the Butterfree who want to find a life partner to spend the rest of their days with a look of respect. Unable to help himself he released his own Butterfree who looked at its trainer in confusion as to why he released him.

Ash smiled, "Hey there buddy, I called you out here so you could look for a mate."

Butterfree tilted his head and looked behind him and saw a lot of Butterfree and flew over to the group to see if there was one that caught his eye.

"Hey Ritchie why don't you send out Happy?" Ash asked his cousin.

Ritchie took out Happy's pokéball, "Good idea." He released the bug/flying type and it immediately joined Butterfree in trying to find a mate.

Misty turned to Brock, "You think they'll find someone special?"

Brock shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think any of these Butterfree are their type."

"Type?" Molly questioned.

He nodded, "Each of the Butterfree have differences that makes them unique."

Molly smiled, "Wow! I didn't know that. It sounds so cool!"

Misty noticed that there were other trainers releasing their own Butterfree, "Looks like there's other trainers that want their Butterfree to find a mate to."

Brock turned and noticed there was a beautiful girl and had hearts in his eyes, "Wow~! Her beauty is as graceful as a Butterfree~!"

Misty whacked him upside the head, "Yeah well your as about as graceful as a Caterpie."

Molly giggled, "Brock's funny!"

"He's funny alright. And not in a good way." Ritchie commented.

Ash chuckled then noticed Butterfree and Happy come flying back. His bug type landed on Ash's shoulder, while Happy landed on Ritchie's head.

"None of them catch your eye?" he asked.

Butterfree shook his head, "Free Free Butterfree Free (I'm not really interested in finding a mate right now)."

Ash raised a brow, "Really? Why?"

"Free Butterfree, Free Free Butter Butterfree Free. Butterfree Free Free Free. Butterfree Free Butter (Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a partner to spend the rest of my days with. Just not right now)." Butterfree explained.

"I see. Well why don't you socialize a little bit with the rest of the Butterfree. Who knows you might find a suitable partner a lot sooner than you think." Ash suggested.

Butterfree nodded, "Butterfree Free. Free Butterfree Free (Sounds good. You coming Happy)?"

Happy nodded from his position on Ritchie's head, "Free Butterfree Butterfree Free (Only if I get to battle one of them)!" he smiled.

Both Ash and Butterfree shook their heads. Guess Happy's personality is the same as Ritchie's. Go figure. The two bug/flying types took to the skies once more to socialize or in Happy's case trying to get one them to battle him.

Brock approached Ash curious as to what him and Butterfree were talking about, "What did Butterfree say?" the others were just as curious.

"He said he's not interested in searching for a mate right now, but wouldn't mind looking for one in the future." He explained.

"Really?" Brock was surprised. Guess Butterfree puts Ash first before himself.

Ash nodded, "I told him to go socialize with the other Butterfree. Like I said before, he might find one sooner than he thinks."

"You really think so?" Brock questioned.

"Yep. I can't explain it, but I just know he'll find a mate right now instead of in the future." He said.

Brock smiled, "Instinct?"

"Maybe." Ash smiled back.

"Maybe huh?" Ritchie said uncertainly then remembered something, "Hey Ash, what did Happy say?"

The boy turned to his cousin, "Happy's only interested in trying to get one of the Butterfree to battle him. He's not really interested in the whole finding a mate thing." He said and the others couldn't help but sweat-drop knowing that Ritchie's pokemon take after him more than he realizes.

"I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." Misty said.

"Same here." Molly agreed.

Brock smiled weakly, "Well Happy may not want a mate right now, but who knows? He might one in the future."

Misty and Molly looked at each other, "Impossible." The two said looking back at Brock making the older boy sweat-drop.

 **Meanwhile with Butterfree and Happy**

Butterfree and Happy were flying around one was conversing with the others while the other was trying to get one of them to battle him. None of them realized there was a pink Butterfree that was flying around to also conversing with the other Butterfree's. The Pink Butterfree noticed Ash's Butterfree and Happy and asked one of the Butterfree next to her who they were.

 **Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

"Who are those two?" she asks.

The Butterfree turned to her, "Don't know. One of them is just casually talking with the other Butterfree, while the other one is asking for a battle making the rest very uncomfortable."

The Pink Butterfree looked back at them, "Are they siblings?"

The Butterfree next to her shrugged. "Probably."

"I see." The Pink Butterfree flew over to the two Butterfree catching Happy's attention. He flew over to the Pink Butterfree stopping in front of her with a grin on his face, "Yo! You wanna battle me?"

She slapped him across the face offended that he would even ask her that, "How dare you ask such a thing!"

Happy blinked a few times confused as to why she slapped him when all he asked is if she wanted to battle him. A simple no would have been good. Happy saw Butterfree fly over to him, "Are you alright?"

Happy turned to him; "Yeah, but this chick slapped me across the face."

Butterfree turned to the pink Butterfree, "Did he say something to offend you in any way?" he asked acting as peacemaker.

"This brute asked if I wanted to battle him!" The Pink one looked away offended.

Butterfree looked at her then to Happy, "That's all?"

Happy nodded, "That's all!"

Butterfree sighed and looked back at her, "Miss, my cousin here was not trying to offend you. He was simply asking if you wanted to battle him, and if I may be so bold as to say that a simple no would have sufficed."

The Pink Butterfree blushed with embarrassment, "M-my apologies then! I didn't mean overreact."

Butterfree shook his head, "No harm done."

Happy looked at him, "No harm done?! She slapped me!"

"Forgive and forget. Besides she apologized so the rational thing to do right now would be to accept her apology, yes?" Butterfree explained.

Happy grumbled but knew his cousin was right anyway so he accepted the Pink Butterfree's apology and flew back to his trainer.

"Don't worry about him. He'll calm down eventually." Butterfree told her.

She nodded, "Once again I apologize for my behavior."

"Its fine," Butterfree assured her, "I should get back to my trainer now, but it was nice talking to you."

"Actually!" she called out to him before he could leave, "If it's alright with you I'd like to meet your trainer if that's okay?" she blushed.

Confused as to why she would want to meet his trainer but nodded anyway, "I don't see why not?" he flew over to his trainer the pink Butterfree following right behind him blushing the whole time.

 **End of Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

Ash noticed Butterfree and a pink Butterfree approach him. A Pink Butterfree? Interesting.

"Welcome back," Ash smiled, "Did you have fun talking with the other Butterfree?" he asked, his friend landing on his other shoulder.

Butterfree nodded, "Butterfree free, free free Butterfree (As a matter of fact I did, even brought a friend)."

Ash looked at the Pink Butterfree with interest, "So I see. She's really pretty isn't she?" he said knowingly.

Butterfree looked away but you could see a small blush on his face, "...Butterfree (...I suppose)."

The boy smiled. He knew his friend would find a mate sooner than later; it was just a matter of time.

Brock smiled at his friend. Ash truly wants Butterfree to find a mate so he can be happy.

Ritchie approached Ash, "So…is there a reason why Happy's cheek is red?"

The Pink Butterfree blushed and looked down making it clear that she was the one that put the red mark on Happy's cheek.

Ash smile weakly, "I get the feeling there's a story behind that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Butterfree!

"Butterfree!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **With Team Rocket**

Meanwhile with Team Rocket who was flying in a helicopter were busy formulating their next plan to try and steal pokemon, and this time they've set their sights on the Butterfree thinking they'd be a good present for the boss.

"Hm?" James said through his binoculars.

"What is it James?" Jessie asked.

He smiled, "I think I see the twerps straight ahead. And not just them I see a different colored Butterfree right along with them."

"Let me see," Meowth took the binoculars from the man and looked through them, and true to his word there was a pink Butterfree talking to the twerps, "He's right! There is a different colored Butterfree with them! And it's pink!"

Jessie smirked, "You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

Meowth grinned, "If ya mean by ignoring the rest of the Butterfree and only focusing on the pink one to give to the boss then yes."

James smirked as well, "Just what I was thinking."

The trio laughed sinisterly already thinking of how they would steal the pink Butterfree.

 **With the Gang**

They were still in the hot-air balloon and Ash and the pink Butterfree were talking like no tomorrow. Ash was no fool he knew that the pink Butterfree had taken a special interest in his own, meaning that she believes Butterfree to be her mate making the boy smile from ear to ear.

Misty saw Ash smiling at them with so much happiness she thought his face would freeze, "Ash sure does look happy doesn't he?"

Brock nodded, "He's happy because Butterfree's found his mate sooner than planned."

Misty whirled back to look at Brock, "Butterfree's found a mate? Are you sure?"

The boy smirked, "That pink Butterfree hasn't left to talk to the other Butterfree at all, and not only that but it seems happy just being near Ash's Butterfree and even blushing."

Misty and Molly looked back and saw that the breeder was indeed telling the truth. The pink Butterfree was enjoying being with Ash's Butterfree signaling that it was infatuated with him.

Molly smiled, "I'm so happy for Butterfree, aren't you Teddiursa?"

"Ursa (I am)!" Teddiursa smiled.

Ritchie still wondered about something, "Wonder why Happy didn't want to find a mate?"

Brock and Misty gave him a _'gee I wonder why'_ look but didn't comment on it. Its like they say, like trainer like pokemon.

The gang then heard a helicopter approaching them and saw that it was Team Rocket.

"What are they doing here?!" Ash growled. This was something sacred and having these idiots here interrupting it is just unforgivable!

They heard laughter and the trio did their stupid motto only making Ash angrier.

"Get the hell out of here right now!" Ash yelled surprising everyone around him.

"What's with Ash?" Ritchie questioned.

Brock had a theory; "I think he's mad because they interrupted a moment between Butterfree and the pink one."

"Makes sense." Misty and Molly nodded their heads in understanding.

Ritchie tilted his head in confusion.

He's completely hopeless.

Team Rocket didn't seem to care about Ash's mood and decided to try and steal the pink Butterfree anyway not only making him mad but Butterfree to.

"Butterfree," Ash said slowly, "Show no mercy."

The bug type didn't need to be told twice. He told the pink Butterfree to get near Ash and let him handle this making her blush even more. She got near Ash settling on his shoulder letting Butterfree handle them.

"Ha!" Jessie taunted, "What can a little bug like you do?!"

Butterfree begins to flap his wings and a wind with silver crescents are released heading right for the wings of the helicopter doing some damage because one of the wings broke and they lost altitude falling down from the sky.

Ash's eyes widened, "Was that move what I think it was?"

Brock who was standing next to him was just as surprised, "I think so, but check your pokédex just to be sure."

Ash brought out his pokédex:

 **[Butterfree has learned the move Silver Wind]**

"So I wasn't seeing things, that really was Silver Wind." Ash said impressed that his Butterfree knew the move Silver Wind. Its just like what happened with Fennekin when she learned the move Flame Charge.

"Looks like it. And that was a pretty impressive one to." Brock said.

Ritchie nodded, "I'll say! It knocked Team Rocket right out of the sky!"

"Pika (Cool)." Sparky said.

Ash looked down, "I think I saw them land over there. Let's go!"

They landed the host-air balloon knowing that Team Rocket was still in the area and they were right. They spotted them just now getting out of the helicopter.

Ash was fuming at them for interrupting Butterfree's chance of finding a mate. He turned to the bug type, "I did say show no mercy right?"

"Butterfree (Indeed)" his friend nodded.

The two grinned evilly making their friends sweat-drop. If Ritchie's pokemon took after him then it was obvious that some of Ash's pokemon take after him to.

"Use, **Whirlwind.** " Butterfree flapped his wings sending a strong gust of wind at Team Rocket causing them to blast off into the air.

"Talk about a temperamental Butterfree!" Jessie growled.

"Well it is mating season. They tend to be more aggressive." James explained.

"Man," Meowth sighed, "Remind me to never find a mate."

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Molly stuck her tongue out at the flying rockets, "Serves you right!"

Teddiursa copied her and also stuck his tongue out.

The pink Butterfree flew to Ash's Butterfree doing a dance. Understanding what she was trying to do Butterfree did a dance right along with her making Ash smile at his friend happy that the two of them confessed their feelings to each other in their own way.

"You see," he said to no one in particular, "I told you that you'd find a mate sooner than later."

The others couldn't help but smile because he was right. Butterfree did indeed find his mate and he couldn't be happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Center**

When nighttime hit everyone went to the pokemon center to get some sleep, but before Ash could even think about sleep he had to send Butterfree and his mate to the coral. After Butterfree found his mate Ash was prepared to leave him so he could start a family of his own, but Butterfree would hear nothing of it! Butterfree and his mate talked it over and decided to start their new family at the coral. That way Butterfree can still be with Ash and his mate with no problems. Ash couldn't help but smile and hugged his big type and his mate who had no problem with the arrangement.

So before he could go to the room where Brock and Ritchie were he decided to head to one of the transfer systems and call Prof. Oak to let him know of the situation, which he found to be interesting having not seen a pink Butterfree before much to Ash's displeasure. After he sent Butterfree and his mate to the coral Prof. Oak sent another pokéball as a replacement.

Having finished his business Ash trudged to the room where Brock and Ritchie were entering the room he went straight for the bed and passed out tired from today's events.

Unknown to him a bright blue light appeared in his room and the same pokemon he saw in his dream appeared. It looked around the room when it finally spotted Ash. Going near him it reached out hesitantly but managed gain some courage and touch his head something he wanted to do for a while now but never did. The pokemon heard giggling in his head.

 _'_ _Having fun?'_ the female voice asked.

The pokemon blushed, _'Say what you want, but I sense you wanted to do this as well.'_

 _'_ _T-that's not true! Well it is true but I wanted to do something else!'_ she said.

The pokemon raised a brow, _'Oh? Like what?'_

 _'_ _I'm not telling!'_ she huffed.

The pokemon chuckled and moved away from the boy, _'I'm heading back now.'_

 _'_ _Okay.'_

And with that the mysterious pokemon disappeared leaving no trace of its existence behind. There were still some questions as to what these two wanted from Ash, and hopefully the questions will be answered soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _With Butterfree happy to have finally found a life partner to spend the rest of his days with, and Ash happy that Butterfree found a mate our heroes get some well deserved rest for what may come tomorrow. And just what is the goal of the mysterious pokemon and girl from Ash's dream? Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Fennekin (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Butterfree (Male), and Pink Butterfree (Female).


	15. Angry Primeape & Celadon City Gym!

Sorry for the slow update but it was Mother's Day and I wanted to spend some time with my mom! Anyway Here's another chapter! ^_^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **"** **Hello": "Normal Speech"**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello'_** **:** ** _'Telepathy'_**

 ** _Hello: Thoughts_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **:** ** _"Flashback"_**

 **("Hello"): "Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prof. Oaks Lab in Pallet Town**

All was quiet in Pallet Town and in a certain laboratory sipping on some tea was none other than Prof. Oak. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ash managed to catch pink Butterfree, something he had never seen before. The moment both Butterfree's arrived at the lab he immediately wanted to study the pink one but a stern glare from Ash's Butterfree told him that wasn't a good idea. Since then the two have been at the coral snuggling up to each other much to old mans pleasure, he was honestly happy that Butterfree found a mate but he was also surprised that Butterfree wanted to stay with Ash instead of going off to be with his mate. And not only that but the two of them decided it was okay to stay with Ash and simply make a family here, which the old man had no complaints about what so ever.

Meanwhile his grandson Gary has been catching pokemon left and right making the old man happy, his grandson may have an arrogant personality but its obvious he's a very skilled trainer having caught so many pokemon, not to mention all the badges he's gained in just the short amount of time. On another note he has absolutely no idea why Ash and Ritchie were taking their sweet time when it came to earning badges not to mention not catching a lot of pokemon. But he wasn't complaining, Ash was always going to Ash and there's nothing wrong with that. Too bad his grandson doesn't have a calm personality like Ash does. The old man sighed, speaking of Ash and Gary the two of them have always had some sort of rivalry between them, but according to Ritchie its completely one-sided meaning Ash could care less about the rivalry which was obvious when he ignored Gary when he was at Porta Vista. He frowned having remembered his grandson's rude behavior towards Ash humiliating him in front of everyone, but was surprised when Ash simply ignored him like he wasn't there which was the mature thing to do. But still he had to wonder, just why was there so much bad blood between the two boys? He still doesn't understand why. He was brought out of his thoughts when the phone began to ring. He saw Ash's Krabby bring the phone to him, "Yes? Hello?"

"Hey there Prof. Oak, its me Ash."

"Ah Ash my boy! Where are you now?" he asked.

"We're on our way to Celadon City," Ash said, "We decided to skip Saffron City and head to Erika's gym instead, then when we've earned her badge we'll head to Lavender Town to get a ghost type pokemon then head to Saffron City Gym and challenge Sabrina."

Prof. Oak's eyes widened, "Wait a minute Ash! You skipped a gym? Why?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Like I said we're heading to Celadon City to challenge Erika then we'll head to Lavender Town to get a ghost type, and after that we'll head to Saffron City to challenge Sabrina."

"Why in the world would you skip Saffron City and head to Celadon City?" the old man asked again.

Ash sighed and rubbed his temples, "Because I think its better to be safe than sorry. In case you've forgotten Sabrina's no pushover and even though I have some psychic types and Ritchie has a dark type he can use, I rather play it safe and still get a ghost type that's why after we leave Celadon City we'll head to Lavender Town to get one." He couldn't believe he had to explain the same thing not once, but three times.

Prof. Oak blinked in astonishment, "I-I see, so I take it you and Ritchie only have three badges so far?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, one from Pewter City, one from Cerulean City, and one from Vermilion City. It was rather fun battling against Surge if I do say so myself." he grinned having remembered putting him in his place and snickered when Nurse Joy slapped him across the face. Oh god how he wish he had recorded that.

"You battled against Surge and won on your first attempt?!" Prof. Oak exclaimed.

The boy blinked not understanding why it was such a big deal, "Yes I did, though I had to make a bet with Surge after he used a dirty move on Ritchie to let us both earn his badge if I won, which I did thanks to Pikachu."

"Pikachu (That's right)!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

The old man couldn't believe it! Surge was one of the most brutal gym leaders aside from Koga and Viridian City's gym leader and Ash was able to defeat his Raichu!

"Prof. Oak, you okay?" Ash called out to the dazed professor.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm just fine my boy, I was just thinking about something that's all."

Ash blinked a few times, "…Okay."

Prof. Oak coughed into his hand, "Anyway Ash I should inform you that Gary and the others have five badges already."

"Good for them, but as I said I have no interest in rushing things. I'd rather take things slow, and besides you forget that your grandson has a car that he uses to get around which is why he probably has more badges than me and Ritchie." Ash explained.

Prof. Oak sweat-dropped, "Good point."

Ash rolled his eyes, "And besides," he continued, "Out of those badges Gary has are probably only from Pewter and Cerulean City, which is considered by most trainers to be the easiest to get which I assure you is not true because both Brock and Misty are not to be underestimated. I can also assure you that his other badges are from some no name gyms that aren't considered to be much of a challenge and are easy to beat."

The old man couldn't say anything bad about that because he knew Ash was right! Only two of Gary's badges are from the Kanto Eight and that just so happens to be Pewter and Cerulean City, but how did Ash know that?

"I didn't I just know that's how Gary is." Ash responded making the old man recoil slightly and making Krabby snicker. He really liked this boy's personality.

"No I did not read your mind Prof. Oak," Ash smirked at the old man's reaction, "Your facial expressions make it obvious as to understand what your thinking."

Prof. Oak sighed out in relief, "Well now that we've established that, there's something else I would like to speak with you about."

Ash blinked in surprise at the old man's serious expression, "And what's that?"

"While I respect your way of doing things Ash I also want you to try and capture as much pokemon as possible in order to become a better trainer." Prof. Oak said.

Ash frowned, "I'm not Gary Prof. Oak, unlike him I take the pokemon's feelings into consideration and ask if they want to be on my team or not. If they want to come with me then I won't stop them I also prefer quality over quantity anyway. I don't just go randomly capturing pokemon so I can try to keep up with everyone else."

Prof. Oak smiled at the boy's response, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't start going on a pokemon capturing spree like my grandson. You know he recently captured a Fearow and all its done is flat out ignore him."

"Can't say I'm surprised because I'm not. It probably doesn't trust him that's why it ignores him, am I right?" Ash theorized.

The old man nodded, "Unfortunately. I keep trying to tell that boy to treat his pokemon with trust and love, but it just goes right over his head. Don't get me wrong the boy's a skilled trainer I just wish he would take his pokemon's feelings into consideration."

"This is Gary we're talking about here. Do you really think he's the type to take his pokemon's feelings into consideration over his own? All he does is like to show off which personally does nothing but irritate me. No offense." Ash said.

Prof. Oak shook his head, "None taken. You're absolutely right though. Is that the reason you two started becoming rivals?"

Ash gave him a confused expression, "I didn't know we were rivals."

The old man sweat-dropped, "Figured as much. Ritchie was right when he said it was one-sided."

Ash shook his head in annoyance. It feels like Gary has an unhealthy obsession with him, which quite frankly makes him very uncomfortable. It was bad when they were kids because of the bullying he would do, but now it's almost like he's gotten worse.

"Anyway," Ash sighed out, "I just called to let you know where we were headed next."

Prof. Oak nodded happily, "Be careful and don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Talk to you soon, bye." And with that he hung up and sighed again.

"Pikapi? Pikachu pi? (Ash? What's wrong)?" Pikachu asked.

He shook his head, "Don't worry, its nothing," he got up from sitting on the phone stool, "Let's go eat outside with everyone else okay?"

Pikachu and Fennekin nodded not at all buying Ash's smile knowing it was fake. When Ash wasn't looking the two pokemon looked at each other making a silent vow to keep Gary away from their trainer no matter what they have to do.

 **Outside with Everyone else**

The gang decided to have lunch outside with all of their pokemon kind of like a picnic. Ritchie was stuffing his face making Misty roll her eyes telling him to at least have some manners, which made him stick his tongue out and go back to eating.

Molly finished eating a while ago and was brushing her Lilligant having borrowed her brother's breeder brush. The grass type was enjoying it very much making the little girl laugh and causing Teddiursa to poke her shoulder asking to be brushed to.

Molly stopped brushing Lilligant and turned to her best friend, "I'm all done brushing Lilligant so now it's your turn!" she smiled.

Molly stopped brushing Lilligant and turned to her best friend, "I'm all done brushing Lilligant so now it's your turn!" she smiled.

"Ursa Ursa (Yay)!" Teddiursa jumped up and down with excitement.

"Espe (And me)?" Espeon asked tilting her head.

Molly rubbed the psychic type's head gently, "Your after Teddiursa, I promise."

Espeon purred enjoying the soft petting making the little girl giggle.

Ritchie was still stuffing his face with the rice balls Brock and Ash made, "Oh man! This is so good!"

"Pikachu (I know right)?" Sparky agreed stuffing his face as well.

Brock turned to the boy, "Glad you like it, but it would be better for everyone if you don't eat so fast. Its not like the foods gonna go anywhere."

Misty shook her head, "Your wasting your time Brock. If Ash can't get him to change his eating habits then you can't either."

"Guess not. Had to try though." He shrugged.

Ritchie finished off his seventh rice ball when he noticed Ash had two left on his plate but he wasn't eating them, instead he was just looking up at the sky in a daze.

"Hey Ash, what's up? You okay?" Ritchie asked.

Brock and Misty turned to him noticing that the boy seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"Hm? Oh its nothing important I was just thinking about something that's all." Ash smiled.

"Liar." Ritchie said not convinced by that smile on his face.

Ash's smile faltered having been taken off guard by the seriousness of his cousin's voice. Even Brock and Misty were taken off guard.

"Did Prof. Oak say something to upset you?" Ritchie asked.

Ash shook his head, "No, he just told me something interesting about Gary that's all."

Ritchie's eye twitched, "Oh really?" he said grinding his teeth.

Brock and Misty looked at each other in concern and then looked over to Molly who thankfully was too busy tending to her pokemon to listen in on the conversation. They sighed out in relief then turned back to the two cousins.

"Yeah, he said Gary's been capturing a lot of pokemon and said that his recent capture a Fearow flat out ignores him." Ash explained.

Hearing that made Ritchie's anger dissipate, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yep. He said he's been capturing pokemon left and right. Apparently he believes quantity over quality, while I prefer quality over quantity."

Brock smiled at the declaration, "I agree with you Ash. From what I've seen you've always asked the pokemon around you if they want to come with you, and every time they go with you willingly. That proves they trust you completely."

Misty nodded, "Brock's right. Rookie trainers think all they have to do is capture the pokemon and they'll immediately obey them, but its not that simple."

"Trust and love," Ash replayed Prof. Oaks words, "That's what Prof. Oak said and I agree with him. I care about my pokemon and trust them completely."

Ritchie slung his arm over his cousin's shoulder, "Well duh! Unlike _Gary_ you really love them and they love you back! It's the same with me and Sparky!"

"Pikachu (That's right)!" Sparky cheered.

Ash smiled at his cousin, "That's obvious. The two of you act so much alike I can't tell who's who."

"I know ri-Hey!" Ritchie yelled making everyone laugh but Molly who was confused by the laughter.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Molly asked.

Teddiursa shook his head, "Ursa (Who knows)?"

Lilligant shrugged, "Lilligant (It's a mystery)."

Espeon merely yawned having fallen asleep in the girls lap because of the brushing she gave her.

After having a good laugh Ash decided to eat his last remaining rice balls already popping one in his mouth eating it. He was about to eat his last one when he saw a pokemon peeking from a nearby rock, but when and hid back when it saw Ash looking at it.

"What…?" Ash stared at the same spot where the pokemon decided to hide.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

Ash looked at his last remaining rice ball then back to the rock, "I wonder…"

Brock raised a brow, "Wonder about what?"

"Well, I might be wrong but I think there's a pokemon hiding behind that rock over there." Ash pointed out.

They looked in the direction he directed his attention to and did indeed see a pokemon peeking from behind the rock, "It's a Mankey!" Brock said.

Ash blinked a few times and managed to get a good look, "You right! It is a Mankey!"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.]**

At this point Molly came over and saw the new pokemon that appeared before them, "It looks so cool!"

Ash saw the Mankey peeking from behind the rock again looking at his last rice ball. Mankey hopped over Brock and looked at Ash for a minute then took his rice ball going back over the rock eating it with a content smile on its face.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Guess he was hungry."

Ritchie shot up pointing at the fighting type, "Hey give that back it belongs to Ash!"

Said boy turned to his cousin, "I don't really-," he was cut off by his cousin, "Sparky, use **Thunderbolt!"** he commanded making Ash's eyes widened, "Ritchie wait don't-" it was too late as the thunderbolt made contact, "-Do that…" Ash said with a look of horror on his face.

Mankey threw the rice ball in Ritchie's face then hops off the rock clearly pissed off that the boy told his Pikachu to send a thunderbolt attack at it.

Ash got up slowly getting everyone's attention, "I suggest we start running away, like now."

They all listened and started standing up solely just like Ash did, "I-It looks really angry doesn't it?" Molly said fearfully hiding behind her brother.

"That's because a certain moron decided to attack it because it stole Ash's rice ball." Misty sent a murderous look towards Ritchie who glared back at her.

"It started it! It stole Ash's rice ball!" he yelled.

"It's a stupid rice ball! You don't see Ash mad about it!" she yelled back.

"Now is not the time you two!" Brock yelled at them both making them flinch.

"Sorry…" they said.

"More importantly," the breeder turned to Ash who was looking a little scared, "Why do you look scared all of a sudden?" he questioned.

Ash gulped then gave a side-glance towards the breeder, "I'm pretty sure that Mankey is about to go all out on us so I really think we should start running."

Sure enough Mankey began charging at everyone, "Run! Now!" they all ran away from the angry Mankey.

"This your fault Ritchie!" Misty yelled.

"How is it my fault?!" he yelled back.

"You're the one that told Sparky to use thunderbolt!" she countered.

"Will you two knock it off!" Ash yelled at them both, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is right now just worry about running away from it!"

"Sorry!" they yelled.

Brock brought out another rice ball, "Hopefully it'll ignore us and eat this rice ball!" he threw it at the angered Mankey but it smashed it with its fist.

"It smashed it!" Molly yelled in shock.

"Ursa (Scary)!" Teddiursa yelled.

Misty then tripped falling to the ground, "Misty!" they all yelled. Mankey got closer then jumped on Misty, but instead of attacking it jumped right off her head to land on Ritchie pounding on him. After it was done it looked at Ash who had Molly by his side making the girl flinch. It jumped in the air but instead of attacking Ash it took his hat then climbs up on a tree wearing the hat staring down at the boy who now had a confused look on his face.

"…Um, okay?" Ash said feeling a little odd without his hat.

"That hat belongs to my big brother! Give it back!" Molly yelled angrily.

"Ursa Ursa (Give it back)!" Teddiursa also yelled.

Ash ruffled his hair and sighed. He really wanted his hat back but right now he had to check on Misty and Ritchie.

"I'll get my hat back later, right now I say we check on Misty and Ritchie to make sure they didn't seriously injured." Ash said.

"Right." Brock and Molly said.

 **Meanwhile in a bush**

Meanwhile hiding behind a bush was none other than Team Rocket who had witnessed the whole thing with the wild Mankey but was more interested in trying to capture Pikachu.

"Pikachu spotted." Jessie said.

James lowers his binoculars, "But still, that's one angry Mankey."

Meowth grinned, "True. But Jessie's a _thousand_ times worse than some angered Mankey."

Jessie's eye twitched then she brought out a ball of yarn at Meowth distracting him. When he began playing with it Jessie wailed on him making James cringe and wince in sympathy for the cat pokemon.

"Hate to say it but you brought that on yourself my friend." James said.

 **With the Gang**

After checking to see that Misty and Ritchie were indeed okay the brown haired boy was furious that Mankey not only hit him but also stole Ash's hat. He wasn't the only one Molly was just as mad, and Ash wasn't too pleased himself.

The boy sighed, "I understand beating up Ritchie but why did he have to take my hat?"

Misty then notices something, "Wait a minute! Hey Ash did you get that hat from the Pokemon League Expo?"

"Huh? Yeah I did. To be honest with you I wasn't planning on winning the hat but I guess I did anyway."

"No way! I tried out to win it to!" she exclaimed, "How many postcards did you send?"

"About a million." He said plainly.

"…"

"…"

"…And you seriously believed you wouldn't win?" Brock asked flabbergasted at the fact that he sent _that_ many.

Ash just shrugged, "I figured there were probably other people who sent more than me, so I didn't really care if I won it or not but in the end I did."

Misty smiled weakly, "I can't even argue with you there because back then I thought the same thing."

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Sending over a million postcards for a hat, damn."

Molly stepped forward pointing at Mankey, "You better give my brother his hat back right now before I make you!"

"Ursa (That's right)!" Teddiursa said.

Mankey snorts at the little girl, "Key Key Mankey (Try it brat)!"

" _Now_ it decides to speak, and not only that it had to say something insulting." Ash sighed.

"What did he say?" Brock asked.

"Try it brat!" Ash translated, "Is what he said."

Molly pouted at being called a brat then brought out a pokéball, "Espeon, I choose you!" out came the shiny eeveelution who glared at the fighting type.

"Huh, that's actually a good choice to use." Ash commented at his sister's choice in pokemon to use.

"Why's that?" Ritchie questioned.

"Because fighting types have a disadvantage against psychic types." Brock explained.

"Then that means Espeon has the advantage over Mankey right?" Misty questioned.

"That's true but this Mankey's not the type to let a psychic pokemon take it down so easily. Molly better be careful." Ash said observing the battle.

"Espeon, use **Confusion!** " Espeon's eyes glowed blue making a blue outline appear around Mankey's body and slammed him to the ground.

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" Molly said, "Anyone who takes big brothers hat is the enemy! No mercy!"

"Ursa (That's right)!" Teddiursa said.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "You only did that because it called you brat."

Molly glared at Ritchie fiercely making him hide behind Brock, "Don't. Call. Me. A. Brat."

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked from behind the breeder.

Brock looked back at Molly, "I take it back. Molly's more scarier than both Ash and Misty."

Misty had her mallet out, "Do you want me to hit you with my mallet again?"

"No ma'am!" Brock brought his hands up in surrender.

Mankey slowly got back up and glared at the psychic type who returned it just an fiercely as if saying "Got a problem?"

Before they could throw down Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere and said their stupid motto.

"And now they show up." Ash rubbed his temples he could feel a headache coming on.

"Get out of here Team Rocket! We don't have time to deal with you!" Brock yelled.

Mankey voiced his complaints but James did the dumbest thing he could do and that's kick it away.

"Have you three lost your minds?!" Misty yelled at them.

"Don't worry Misty," Ash told her, "They're about to get the beating of a life time because of what they did."

Team rocket raised a brow at the boy, "What's that suppose to mean twerp?" Jessie asked. Ash merely twirled his finger signaling them to turn around, which they did and saw that Mankey was now a Primeape.

"Crap! It evolved!" Ritchie yelled bringing out his pokédex:

 **[Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.]**

"Chase us forever?!" Misty yelled in horror.

Oh but the pokédex wasn't done just yet:

 **[Once Primeape begins its strongest attack, Thrash, it goes completely out of control.]**

"Say what?!" Brock and Ash cried out in horror.

"Molly return Espeon and get over here right now!" Ash ordered in urgency.

The girl didn't complain. She returned Espeon and went over to her brother quickly standing next to him.

"What's Thrash?" Misty was scared to know but her curiosity got the better of her.

"It's a move that allows Primeape to continuously throw kicks and punches, but when the effects wear off it'll leave it confused." Brock explained.

"So…does that mean its about to use Thrash on us?" Ritchie asked with caution.

"Yep." Ash and Brock said.

Jessie shoos away the angry Primeape, "Get lost! We have no interest in you!"

Primeape didn't seem to care for her attitude, so he sent her flying face-first into the rock.

"Jessie!" James cried out.

Meowth backed away fearfully, "That's not good…"

Jessie removed herself from the rock a dark aura surrounding her, "Why…You…Little…!" she jumped on Primeape, James and Meowth helping her causing an all out Melee.

Ash backed away slowly, "I say we leave now so we don't get mixed up in this."

"Agreed." They all said. And with that they ran off not wanting to face the wrath of the angry Primeape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Primeape!

"Primeape!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's gaining on us!" Molly yelled.

And sure enough the fighting type was right on their trail because it didn't take long for it to take down Team Rocket and chase after them again. It jumped and pounds on Brock sending him flying.

"Brock!" Misty and Ritchie cried out.

Ash clenched his teeth, _This isn't good! At this rate it'll attack all of us!_ He thought. He couldn't risk Molly getting hurt by a wild pokemon so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Ritchie! Take Molly we're splitting up!" Ash said.

"Wait what?!" Ritchie yelled.

Ash pushed Molly towards Ritchie and ran in a different direction the angry Primeape following right behind him making the others stop running.

"Big brother!" Molly was about to follow him but Ritchie grabbed her arm stopping her movement.

"Molly don't! Ash will kill me if I let anything happen to you!" he said.

"But…"

"Hey guys!" Brock emerged from out of nowhere.

"Brock your okay!" Misty said happily.

He looked around, "Where's Ash?"

Molly pointed in the direction they ran off to, "Primeape followed big brother that way!"

Brock nodded in understanding, "Alright lets go help Ash out!"

"Got it!"

 **With Ash, Pikachu, and Fennekin**

Ash kept on running while the angry Primeape kept chasing after him. He made a mental note to thank his mentor for helping him with endurance other wise he'd be tired out and unable to continue. Pikachu was still on Ash's shoulder while Fennekin on his other one.

"I know Prof. Oak mentioned them to be easy to anger, but this is ridiculous!" Ash yelled.

"Pi Pikachu (Damn he's persistent)!" Pikachu growled.

"Fenne Fennekin (Should I burn him)?" Fennekin glared at the fighting type.

"Not a good idea right now!" Ash yelled then noticed something strange in the ground and stopped dead in his tracks the same with Primeape. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the strange spot only to be revealed as a pit fall trap. Ash walked around it shaking his head at Team Rockets obvious traps. Speaking of Team Rocket it didn't take them long to show up.

"Darn we were so close!" Jessie growled.

"Oh well, we'll just have to fight it out then." James was about to send out Koffing.

Pikachu wasn't in the mood for their idiocy and sent them flying into the hole with thunderbolt.

"Pika Pikachu (And stay there)!" Pikachu yelled.

Ash sweat-dropped at Pikachu's mood then remembered Primeape who was now in front of him.

"Ash!" he heard a female voice from behind him call out.

"You guys!" they stopped noticing the pitfall trap.

"Guys stay right there!" he told them, "Looks like Primeape's not going to stop unless I battle it!"

"But Ash-!" Misty was cut off.

"Just be careful!" Brock said.

Misty whirled to look at him, "Are you crazy?! It'll hurt him!"

Brock shook his head, "Primeape hasn't made a move to attack Ash yet. I think what it wants right now is a battle."

"So what do we do? Just watch the battle?" Ritchie asked.

Brock nodded, "That's all we can do."

While they were busy talking Ash was debating what pokemon he should use against Primeape having told Pikachu and Fennekin to stay on the sidelines and just watch.

 _Guess I've got no choice then!_ He brought out a pokéball and threw it, "Bulbasaur, I need your help!" out came the grass type who was ready to battle.

"He's sending out Bulbasaur?" Misty questioned.

"Looks like it but Ash will probably make sure Bulbasaur doesn't get hurt knowing him." Brock said.

"Hope your right about that." Ritchie said.

Molly just watched in silence.

"Get ready Bulbasaur! If I feel like your in danger I'll return you, okay?" he told the grass type.

"Bulbasaur (Got it)." Bulbasaur nodded.

Primeape was about to charge again but Ash was ready, "Here he comes Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur said nothing and released a barrage of leaves at Primeape making it jump back in surprise.

Ash's eyes widened and brought out his pokédex:

 **[Bulbasaur has learned the move Razor Leaf]**

Bulbasaur turned to Ash, "Bulbasaur Bulba (I've finally mastered it)!" he grinned.

Ash smiled at his pokemon, "Looks like you did." He then turned his attention back to Primeape who charge at the grass type, "Bulbasaur jump back!" Bulbasaur looked back to his opponent then jumped back just as it was about to punch him, but it didn't give up because it caught Bulbasaur off guard by kicking him sending him in the direction of the tree bear Pikachu and Fennekin.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash rushed over to intercept the impact, which he did because caught Bulbasaur while his back hit the tree making him grunt in pain.

"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu cried out in fear that his trainer may have received a serious injury. Fennekin and Bulbasaur were making a fuss to, especially Bulbasaur who felt guilty having dropped his guard and letting his trainer get hurt.

Ash opened his eyes weakly, "I'm alright, but my backs gonna hurt for a little while." He could feel his back throbbing in pain. Hopefully Brock has some ointment he could borrow for the pain.

"Big brother!" Molly came running over.

His eyes widened in horror, "No Molly! Stay back!" she didn't listen and ran to his side hugging him.

"No!" she yelled.

Teddiursa took up a battle stance getting ready to give Primeape a beat down for hurting his trainer's brother. But one of Ash's pokeballs wriggled and popped open revealing a pissed off Charmander who was literally glowing red.

"W-what's wrong with Charmander?" Misty was surprised to see the fire type like this.

"Charmander's probably upset that Ash got hurt protecting Bulbasaur." Brock theorized.

"That would explain the mean look in its eyes." Ritchie said.

"Char Charmander (You Bastard)!" Charmander yelled.

Charmander charged at Primeape slamming into it. The fighting type retaliated by punching the fire type who bit its arm, then scratched its face. The two of them were going at it but from what they saw Charmander's attacks kept getting stronger the more he attacked.

Brock saw Ash trying to move but couldn't because of the pain, "Ash needs help, let's go."

"Right." They ran over to the boy helping him stand so he could take out his pokédex:

 **[Charmander's special attack, Rage. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls.]**

"So it learned Rage." Brock stared at the brutal beat down Charmander was giving.

Ash smiled weakly, "Yeah he did."

The flame on Charmander's tail got bigger the more it got attacked making it stronger. After it jumped away from Primeape it sent a flamethrower burning it making it slump to the ground.

"Ash try throwing a pokéball at it!" Brock told the boy.

The raven-haired teen nodded taking out an empty pokéball and tossing it at the fallen Primeape. The pokéball wiggled a few time before it finally stopped signaling a successful capture. Charmander picked up the pokéball while Pikachu picked up Ash's hat. Both pokemon brought the items to him as he slowly leaned down being mindful of his back. He took both items from them, "Thanks you guys." He sat down because his back was killing him.

Brock leaned down, "How bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"Its throbbing painfully to the point where it hurts for me to stand." Ash said.

The breeder nodded and brought out some ointment from his backpack. He lifted up Ash's shirt and saw a red mark on his back, the look of it made both Misty and Ritchie wince.

Brock dabbed his two fingers into the ointment cream, "This might hurt a little." He warned.

Ash nodded telling him to go ahead.

Brock began rubbing his back with the ointment making the boy flinch a little but endured the stinging pain until he was finished. After Brock was done he helped Ash stand up.

"Big brother, you okay?" Molly grabbed onto his pants looking up at him with worry.

He ruffled her hair, "I'm fine. The pain's starting to lessen so I should be able to walk with no problems." He took two pokeballs from his belt, "Thanks for the help you guys." He returned both Bulbasaur and Charmander putting their pokeballs back on his belt.

Ritchie sighed with relief, "Thank god that over."

"You said it." Misty agreed with him.

They heard shuffling and saw it was Team Rocket climbing out of the hole. Looking around they noticed Primeape was no longer here.

"Where's that Primeape?" James asked.

After all the mess that happened today Ash was in no mood to deal with them. And with that he released Primeape from his pokéball allowing him to wail on Team Rocket sending the blasting off. When they landed they found themselves surrounded by angry Primeape's! They began to pound on Team Rocket making Meowth wish he had some doughnuts right now.

Primeape went to stand next to Ash after sending those clowns blasting off, "Good riddance." He sighed out then petted Primeape who's seemed to finally calm down, "Thanks Primeape."

Primeape smiled then gave Ash a thumbs up, "Primeape Prime (No prob)."

Pikachu points over a cliff getting everyone's attention and saw they arrived at Celadon City.

"Guess getting chase by Primeape sped up the trip." Misty said.

"Your right about that." Brock commented.

Ritchie began petting Primeape, "Your more useful than you look." Primeape glared at Ritchie then gave him a black eye.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"He's probably still upset with you for that thunderbolt attack you had Sparky give him." Ash reminded.

Primeape nodded.

Ritchie grumbled, "Whatever."

Ash readjusted his hat then returned Primeape and picking up Fennekin, "Well, since we're here lets go get our next badge."

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to win it this time!" Ritchie said with excitement.

"Pikachu (Let's do this)!" Sparky said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so after battling and capturing an angry Primeape, our heroes head off into the city where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Celadon City**

"Finally we're here!" Ritchie said.

After getting chased by Primeape then realizing it brought them closer to Celadon City they were very happy.

Ash looks around, "This is a nice city. Even the skyscrapers are impressive." He then stops noticing an interesting fragrance but before he could comment on it Brock suddenly disappeared.

"Uh guys, where's Brock?" Ash asked.

They stopped walking immediately noticing that the breeder disappeared, "Oh great where did he run off to?" Misty looked around then saw him with his face against a store window like some pervert. Stomping over to him she pulled him away from the window by his ear

"And what do you think your doing?" she growled.

"But the girls! The pretty girls!" Brock wined.

Misty shook her head, "Figures." She said letting his ear go.

Ritchie then came up to him, "Quit wasting time Brock! We've gotta find the gym!" he turns around then notices Ash and Molly are gone, "Hey where'd Ash and Molly go?"

"Now that you mention it, where did they go? They were just here." Misty looked around wondering where they went.

"Uh, they're in there." Brock pointed inside the store.

They looked inside the store and saw Ash and Molly admiring the different aromas of the store.

 **Inside the Store**

The female staff were completely in love with Molly because of her cuteness, but they were more focused on Ash surprised to see a boy in the store and completely smitten with him because he was admiring and smelling their perfume with a smile on his face.

"Who is that boy?" one of them whispered.

"Not sure, but I think he's trainer. You see that cute Pikachu and fox pokemon with him? Their so cute!" the other whispered back.

"Forget the pokemon. Look at _him,_ " the other blushed, "His face is just so handsome and look at the way he's admiring our perfume. If he's single then I'm available~"

"Get in line because I saw him first!" the girl glared.

"Says who?!" the girl glared back.

"Me!" they continued glaring at each other. They were so loud that the manager had to come out.

"What's with all the noise?" a girl with blue hair wearing a red band, and yellow kimono with red leaf prints appeared having heard the noise.

"Oh Miss Erika!" the one of the girls said.

"We're not making any noise we were just admiring a male trainer that cam in here with a little blonde girl." The other one said turning her attention back over to the boy.

Erika raised a brow, "Male trainer?" she looked in the same direction as the girl and spotted Ash staring at a bottle of perfume in his hands.

"Oh my!" Erika gasped in surprise, "Its rare we get male trainers in here. Normally we only get females."

"I know right!" the girl squealed, "And he's so handsome!"

"Hey back off I saw him first!" the other girl glared.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

Erika sweat-dropped at the two then walked over to Ash curiosity getting the better of her. Speaking of Ash he was confused as to what perfume to get for his mother.

He sighed, "This is hard. I just don't know which one she'd like."

"Do you need some help?" a female voice asked. Turning to his left he saw girl with blue hair wearing a yellow kimono smiling at him.

"Actually I kinda do need help. See I'm not really an expert when it comes to perfume so I'm kinda lost." He smiled weakly.

The girl giggled, "Well you've come to the right place because I'm an expert when it comes to perfume."

Ash smiled, "Thanks. Sorry if I'm taking up some of your time to help me pick out a suitable perfume."

She waved his concern off, "Don't be silly! I'm the manager it's my job to help the customers!" she said, "Is there something in particular your looking for?"

"Well yes and no," he said, "I'm trying to find a good perfume for my mom. Something that brings out her natural scent."

Erika thought about his request then got an idea, "Wait right here!" she walked to the back of the room for a minute then came right back out holding a green bottle in her hand, "This is my herbal tea garden perfume. Why not smell it and see if it's to your liking?" Ash nodded taking the bottle from her and spraying it in the air smelling it. He smiled this was the perfume he was looking for!

"This is perfect!" he smiled, "How much?"

Erika smiled, "Free of charge."

"Really? Are you sure because I don't mind paying for it." he said.

She shook her head, "Call it a special case. Besides I enjoy talking with you."

Ash smiled, "Likewise. And thanks again, miss?"

"Erika. And no need for the miss, just call me Erika." She smiled.

"Erika. That's a pretty name." Ash smiled making her blush a little at the compliment.

"Thank you for the compliment, and since you know my name I think its fair I know yours don't you think?" she asked.

He smiled back, "Good point. My names Ash Ketchum, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ash Ketchum…" she giggled, "Has anyone ever told you that your name is unique?"

"Actually no, you'd be the first to tell me that." He scratched the back of his head, "But I appreciate the compliment."

"Not at all. Its not everyday someone tells me my names pretty." She had her sleeve up covering her face because she was blushing.

"Then I guess that makes me the first then doesn't it?" he smiled.

"Sure is." She smiled back.

At this point Molly ran over to them, "Big brother did you find a perfume for mom?"

He nodded, "I did thanks to Erika."

Molly looked at the girl and bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your help."

"Ursa (Thanks)!" Teddiursa thanked her as well.

Erika couldn't help but smile. Not only is he respectful towards women, but also kind to his little sister, "Your very welcome. Now why don't I wrap that up for you?"

"Thanks again."

She went over towards the counter and putting the perfume in a bag then handing it back over to Ash, "Here you are." He took it from her.

"Mommy's gonna love it!" Molly squealed.

"Yeah she is." Ash smiled.

The doors to the store open and reveal Ritchie along with Brock and Misty, "Ash what are you doing? We gotta go find the gym don't waste your money here!" Richie said.

Ash sighed, "I'm not wasting money. I came in here to find some perfume for our mom and thanks to Erika I was able to find one free of charge."

Ritchie crossed his arms and turned away, "Yeah well perfume does nothing but turn guys into zombies in case you haven't noticed." He pointed to Brock who was in flirting mode with some nearby girls.

Ash was just about to scold Ritchie when Erika passed by him putting some sort of stamp on his head, "If you find my perfumes to be that bad then you can leave and never come back that includes not stepping foot inside my gym!"

Ritchie raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"

"She's Erika the gym leader of the Celadon City gym." Ash explained.

Erika looked at him, "You mean, you knew?"

He nodded, "What I didn't know was that you have your own perfume store, and I gotta say that I've now taken a liking to it thanks to you."

She laughed, "Your just full of compliments for me today aren't you?"

"Maybe. But its true," Ash said, "Anyway, I know my cousin Ritchie was rude by insulting your perfumes but I would like it if you could forgive him just this once so he can battle you for your badge, if you don't mind." He asked politely.

Erika looked at Ritchie then back at Ash then nodded, "Alright then, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

She smiled, "If I battle your cousin I want a battle from you as well."

He smirked, "What a coincidence. I'm here to challenge you for a badge myself."

"Then there's no problem. I won't be holding back." She warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Misty and Brock watched the exchange, "Is it just me or are those two hitting it off?" Misty whispered.

"If I didn't no any better I'd say that Erika's got a crush on Ash." Brock whispered back.

Molly crossed her arms, "Erika's really nice, but I don't approve!"

"Ursa Ursa (Don't approve)!" Teddiursa copied.

Misty and Brock sweat-dropped.

 **Celadon City Gym**

The gym was quiet interesting its ceiling being in the shape of what's on tops of Gloom's head. Ash guessed that Erika's favorite grass type is Gloom, which made her smile because he got it right. When they went inside the gym it was full of female trainers the only exceptions being Ash, Brock, and Ritchie. The girls took a liking to Ash and Brock but not so much Ritchie probably upset with him after hearing about how he dissed Erika's perfume right in front of her but he didn't care because he came for a gym battle.

Erika brought them to the battlefield, "This is where we'll have our battle."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ritchie was said.

Erika rolled her eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you but Ash will be battling me first then you."

"What?!" Ritchie yelled.

Ash blinked in surprise, "You want me to battle you first?"

"Do you not want to?" she questioned.

"No no, its not that I don't want to! I was just taken by surprise that's all!" he said.

She smiled, "Good! Now lets get started!" she said walking on the other side of the field. Brock had to push Ritchie towards the stands so they could begin battling.

The referee appeared, "This will be a three-on-three battle between gym leader Erika and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! The battle is over when both or one pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Do both sides agree?"

Erika smiled, "Ready when you are Ash!"

"Same here Erika!" he responded.

"Battle Begin!"

Erika brought out a pokéball from her sleeve, "Tangela, grace us with your presence!" out came the grass type with thick blue vines covering its body.

"Tangela!"

"Tangela's so cute!" Molly squealed.

Misty sweat-dropped, "Really now?"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Tangela, a Vine Pokémon. Its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines.]**

"Makes you wonder what's under those vines." Ritchie commented.

Brock nodded, "There's no telling how strong Tangela is, Ash has to be very careful about his choice."

Ash looked at Tangela and was about to reach for Charmander's pokéball when Fennekin jumped into the arena, "Fennekin (I'll battle)!" she said.

He was surprised by her outburst but didn't say no. Fennekin wants to have her first gym battle to prove herself to Ash that she can hold her own in a fight.

Ash smiled, "Let's do our best girl!"

"Fennekin (Right)!" Fennekin said.

Erika made the first move, "Tangela, use **Constrict!** " Tangela's vines moves to wrap around Fennekin.

"Dodge, and use **Ember!** " Ash commanded.

Fennekin jumped in the air and sent a barrage of fireballs at Tangela who got burned by the Ember attack.

"Are you all right Tangela?" Erika asked.

The grass type looked at her, "Tangela (I'm okay)."

She nodded, "Good, now use **Stun Spore!** "

Tangela's body shakes and waves of orange powder come out and aiming right towards Fennekin.

Ash had to think quickly or Fennekin would be paralyzed, "Get back Fennekin, and use **Flamethrower!** " Fennekin jumped back just in time before the stun spore could paralyze her and sent a powerful flamethrower towards the orange powder getting rid of it.

In the stands Ash's friends, sister, and cousin watched, as Fennekin hadn't taken any damage so far thanks to Ash's quick thinking.

Brock nodded at Ash's latest move, "That was a good move he did just now. He had Fennekin get out of the way before stun spore could paralyze her, and then when she was a good distance away he had her use flamethrower at the attack so it could be rendered useless."

Misty decided to comment herself, "I've never noticed before but when comes to battling Ash thinks about his moves carefully."

"That's because he takes gym battles seriously," Brock said, "If it were a normal battle then Ash would be more calm and relaxed but since this is a gym battle he's taking his battles seriously just like he did with us and Lt. Surge."

Misty smiled, "I don't know about you but I think it's nice that he takes took us seriously when he battled us to earn his gym badges."

"Same here. I'm glad that he said we're strong to, just like the other kanto eight." Brock smiled.

The two gym leaders made a mental note to thank Ash for the compliments he gave them when they were at the pokemon tech school.

"Fennekin, use **Flame Charge!** " Fennekin's whole body was on fire as she ran at full speed towards Tangela slamming into it and burning it at the same time. Tangela was sent back towards Erika but manages to stand somehow.

"Tangela are you alright?!" Erika cried out.

"T-tangela (I-im okay)." Tangela said.

Ash noticed that Fennekin was panting a little but didn't show it towards her opponent, "Your doing great Fennekin just hang in there for a little while longer, okay?"

She panted for a little while longer before shaking a little bit then raised her head towards the ceiling, "Fennekin (I'm ready)!" she cried out her whole body glowing white.

Ash and friends were shocked because after all this time Fennekin's about to evolve!

"She's evolving! Fennekin's evolving!" Molly was excited to see what Fennekin will evolve into.

"This is awesome!" Ritchie said.

"I'm curious to see Fennekin's second evolution stage myself." Brock commented.

"I can't wait to see myself!" Misty said excitement in her eyes.

The glowing light died down finally and revealed a bipedal fox-like pokemon with yellow fur, black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. A small mane of white fur covered her shoulders and chest; long wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of her large ears with a stick in its tail.

"Braixen!" the newly evolved fox pokemon said.

Ash couldn't help but smile, "You evolved into Braixen!"

Braixen turned around and looked at her trainer and smiled at him, "Braixen Brai (Yes I did)!"

Ritchie's eyes grew big, "Whoa! Fennekin's evolved form looks so cool!" he brought out his pokédex:

 **[Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin.]**

"Braixen's so pretty!" Molly said.

"Ursa (She is)." Teddiursa said.

"This battle's about to get interesting now!" Ritchie said.

Ash and Braixen grinned at each other, "Let's do this Braixen!"

"Braixen (You got it)!" Braixen brought her stick out ready to strike.

Ash brought out his pokédex to scan her new moves:

 **[This pokemon knows the moves,** **Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Light Screen, Flamethrower, and Psyshock.]**

 **[The Egg Moves Heat Wave has been unlocked]**

He grinned, "I can work with this." putting his pokédex away, "You ready to continue Erika?"

She nodded, "Of course!"

"Ladies first then!" Ash said.

Erika giggled, "How nice of you! Tangela, use **Vine Whip!** " Tangela shot a blue vine at Braixen.

"Use, **Fire Spin!** " the tip of Braixen's stick catches fire sticking it out creating a huge flame that dissolves into multiple streams of fire that spin around sending it at Tangela burning it into unconsciousness.

"Tangela is unable to battle! Braixen wins!" The referee said, "This battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" Ritchie and Molly yelled.

"That was amazing! Braixen's an impressive pokemon!" Misty said.

Brock nodded, "That Fire Spin was something else."

Erika returned Tangela and smiled, "You did very well Tangela, now get some well deserved rest." She was impressed by Ash's pokemon. It's in very good shape, which is evident in those fire attacks it used.

"Ready for another battle Ash?" Erika asked enjoying the battle very much.

He nodded, "Ready when you are!"

"Braixen (Same here)!" Braixen said raising her stick in the air ready to continue.

Erika brought out another pokéball from her sleeve and tossed it in the air, "Weepinbell, its your turn now!" out came the plant eating like pokemon.

"This time it's a Weepinbell." Brock observed the plant pokemon.

Ritchie brought out his pokédex:

 **[Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them.]**

"Wonder what Ash will have Braixen do this time." Misty wondered.

"Don't know, but I bet its gonna be awesome!" Ritchie said.

Back at the field Ash wanted to make sure Braixen was good to continue, "Can you still continue Braixen?" he asked.

Braixen Braixen Brai (I'm not tired yet)." Braixen grinned.

He nodded, "Alright then! Get ready!"

"Braixen (Right)!" Braixen said ready to continue the battle.

"Battle Begin!"

"Weepinbell, use **Razor Leaf!** " Weepinbell sent a barrage of leaves at Braixen.

"Use, **Light Screen!** "

"Light Screen?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled in confusion.

Braixen summoned a visible screen that blocked the razor leaf attack surprising everyone present.

"I didn't know a fire type could learn a psychic type move." Misty stared.

"Fennekin must have learned it upon evolution." Brock theorized.

"Go Braixen!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa Ursa (You can do it)!" Teddiursa cheered himself.

Use, **Heat Wave!** " Braixen's creates a ball of orange fire then releases a wind of flames at Weepinbell burning it into unconsciousness just like what happened to Tangela.

"W-Weepinbell is unable to battle! Braixen wins!" The referee said, "This battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"A one-hit knock out?!" Misty and Ritchie exclaimed in surprise even Brock was a little taken back by that move and he was pretty sure Erika was to judging by the surprised look on her face.

"Braixen's strong…" Molly stared in awe.

"Ursa (Sure is)." Teddiursa said.

Erika returned Weepinbell impressed by Ash's Braixen once again. In her opinion she was his strongest fire type.

While Erika was lost in her own thoughts, Ash had called Braixen over, "You did amazing for your first battle Braixen, but I want to return you and give Charmander a chance to battle one of Erika's pokemon, is that okay?"

Braixen took no offense to the comment, besides she was starting to feel tired. After evolving then utilizing some new moves she learned upon evolution she could use a break.

She nodded happily, "Braixen Brai (Sounds good to me)!"

Ash smiled and brought out her pokéball, "Get some rest because you've earned it." and with that he returned her. He clipped her pokéball back on his belt and brought out Charmander's.

"Last round Erika!" Ash called out, "Ready to keep going?"

Erika smiled and brought out a pokéball, "I'm all set!"

"Battle Begin!"

They released their pokemon at the same time. Erika's was a Gloom while Ash's was Charmander who was ready to start tearing up the field.

"So Ash switched out Braixen for Charmander." Brock said.

"Looks that way." Misty commented.

Ritchie scanned Erika's last pokemon:

 **[Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. Gloom gives off a very unpleasant smell. While strong against Water Pokémon, Gloom is weak against Fire and Flying types.]**

Ritchie was getting excited! He couldn't wait to start battling Erika himself!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon!

It's…Gloom!"

"Gloom!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gloom, use **Sweet Scent!** " Gloom released a pink powder intending to relax Charmander.

 _So she's starting out with Sweet Scent, in that case!_

"Charmander, use **Smokescreen!** " Charmander opens his mouth releasing thick black smoke concealing himself causing the pink powder to be covered by the black smoke.

"That was a good move," Brock said, "Using smoke screen to counteract sweet scent was a good defense."

Since smokescreen covered both Erika and Gloom's vision she couldn't usher an attack and Gloom's vision was obscured.

"Use, **Scratch!** " Charmander's claws glowed white and struck Gloom right in the face and since smokescreen was still covering its vision it didn't see the attack coming.

"Gloom!" Erika cried out.

Since smokescreen was about to fade soon Ash decided to end this battle, "Charmander, use **Ember!** Then **Flamethrower!** " the fire type obliged using ember first to tire out Gloom then Flamethrower to finish it off. When the smoke cleared they saw Gloom passed out with swirls in its eyes.

"Gloom is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" the referee said, "The winner of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Yay! Big brother won!" Molly jumped up and down Teddiursa copying her.

"That was an interesting battle." Brock said.

"I know right! Braixen and Charmander sis a great job!" Misty said.

"Alright!" Ritchie sprang from his seat, "Its my turn now!"

Brock and Misty just shook their heads. Ritchie will always be Ritchie it seems.

Back at the field Ash had returned Charmander but not before giving the fire type a hug and congratulating him for doing well in his first gym battle. Erika approached with a smile on her face, "Congratulation's Ash. Your pokemon are really impressive especially your Braixen."

Ash chuckled, "Let me guess, you like her because she's a girl right?"

She giggled, "That obvious huh?"

"Yeah, but that's understandable that you like her so much. She was cute as a Fennekin and she's even cuter now that she's evolved into Braixen." Ash laughed.

"At least you treat your female pokemon with love and respect, anyway I have something for you." she reached in her sleeve and pulled the rainbow badge, which was shaped like a flower with rainbow colored petals. He took the badge from her putting it in his badge case, "Thank you Erika."

"I should be thanking you. Its been so long since I've enjoyed a good gym battle especially with a male trainer." She smiled.

"Really? Well I'm glad that I was able to give you a good gym battle." He said.

While they were talking Ritchie came down the stairs with an eager look in his eyes. Erika sighed, "Very well, let's begin our battle." She then turned to Ash, "When the battle's over I wish to speak with you more Ash, oh and your friends and sister can stay to."

He nodded, "I'd like that thanks," he put a hand on Ritchie's shoulder, "Your turn now, don't underestimate her." he warned.

Ritchie nodded, "Got it."

Ash sat next to his sister as Erika and Ritchie started getting ready for the battle to take place. The referee announced the same rules as she did with Ash. Now that the rules have been explained the two released their pokemon and began the battle.

"Oddish, use **Poison Powder!** " Oddish released purple powder from its leaves.

"Happy, use **Gust!** " Happy flapped its wings sending the poison powder attack back at Oddish poisoning it.

"Hang in there Oddish!" Erika said not expecting Ritchie to be so good at battling.

"Use, **Electroweb!** " Happy creates a web of electricity and sends it at Oddish electrocuting it into passing out.

"Oddish is unable to battle! Happy wins!" the referee announced the winner of this battle is Ritchie Hiroshi!"

"Alright! Nice job Happy!" Ritchie cheered.

"Free (Naturally)." Happy said.

Erika returned Oddish, "I'm quiet impressed Ritchie, you're quiet the trainer."

Ritchie grinned, "Thanks! Your not so bad yourself Erika!"

She smiled. This boy is something else.

Throwing another pokéball revealing a Bellsprout.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Bellsprout, A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It appears to use its root feet to replenish moisture.]**

"This might be difficult for Ritchie, Bellsprout are speedy pokemon." Ash stated.

Brock nodded in agreement, "They are, but knowing Ritchie he'll figure something out."

"Happy use, **Sleep Powder!** " Happy released a blue powder at the grass/poison type.

"Dodge it Bellsprout!" Bellsprout became a blur as he dodged the incoming sleep powder and appeared behind Happy.

"Wha?" Ritchie said taken by surprise.

"Like I said, speedy pokemon." Ash commented.

"Use, **Slam!** " Bellsprout grabs Happy with its two leaves and slammed it to the ground repeatedly.

"Happy!" Ritchie cried out.

"That's one tough Bellsprout." Misty said.

"Uh-huh." Molly nodded.

After slamming Happy for the last time Bellsprout let it go seeing as how Happy passed out having been slammed over and over again.

"Happy is unable to battle! Bellsprout wins!" the referee said, "The winner of this battle is gym leader Erika!"

Ritchie returned Happy, "You did great Happy get a good rest." He brought out another pokéball, "Zippo, burn the field!" out came Ritchie's Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!"

"So Ritchie has a Charmeleon. I wonder what he'll do?" Ash said.

"Use, **Scary Face!** " Charmeleon glared at the grass/poison type preventing it from doing anything.

Molly tilted her head, "What's going on with Bellsprout?"

"Scary face frightens the opponent and decreases their speed," Ash explained, "That was a good move Ritchie used."

"I agree. And since Bellsprout's speed's been decreased it can't move as fast anymore." Brock said.

"That move is actually pretty useful." Misty said.

"Zippo use, **Fire Fang!** " Zippo opened his mouth his fangs on fire and bit down on Bellsprout setting its whole body on fire.

"Oh no, Bellsprout!" Erika cried out.

Bellsprout couldn't take anymore and passed out from the pain of taking a direct hit from the fire fang.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle! Zippo wins!" the referee said, "This battle goes to Ritchie Hiroshi!"

"Nice job Zippo!"

"Charmeleon (Thanks)!" the pokemon blushed with embarrassment.

Erika threw out another pokéball and out came a Vileplume.

Ritchie scanned the last pokemon:

 **[Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large amounts of pollen that cause allergic reactions.]**

He put his pokédex away, "Get ready Zippo! We have to win this!"

"Meleon (Right)!" Zippo got ready.

Use, **Petal Dance!** " the top of Vilplume's head began to send pink petals at the Zippo.

"Use, **Flamethrower!** " Zippo opened his mouth burning the petals the flamethrower about to hit Vileplume.

"Dodge it Vileplume!" Vileplume got out of the way just in time to avoid the flamethrower.

"Use, **Ember!** " Zippo sent a barrage of flames at Vileplume burning it slightly, but it wasn't taken out just yet.

"Now use, **Flame Burst!** " Zippo fires an orange-yellow fireball at Vileplume surrounding it in the fireball making crash down to the field with swirls in its eyes.

"V-Vileplume it unable to battle! Zippo wins!" The referee announced, "The winner of the gym battle is Ritchie Hiroshi of Frodomar City!"

"We did it Zippo!" Ritchie ran over to Charmeleon embracing it in a hug as the two celebrated their victory. Ash and the others approached as well as Erika who had given him the rainbow badge impressed with his battling skills.

After the two boys won the rainbow badge Erika insisted they stay and have tea with her, which they didn't mind except Ritchie but a whack to the back of the head courtesy of Ash changed his mind. Erika asked Ash many questions about his pokemon, the boy not minding at all. He told of all the pokemon he captured under different circumstances that includes his "little ones." When she asked who his little ones were he told her about the pokemon eggs he had found in the forest and how it took them five years to hatch, when she asked why he told her that the eggs were in critical condition but thanks to Prof. Oak's quick thinking and getting the eggs over to see Nurse Joy they began to be stable and healthy but he still had to keep an eye on them in case their condition worsened. Brock was listening to the story with interest and made a mental note to ask Prof. Oak about the eggs the next time he sees the old man.

Having enjoyed spending time with Erika Molly giving her a hug but told her brother that she may have liked Erika but that doesn't mean she approves making the boy sigh they went to the pokemon center to get some rest before they head out to Lavender Town then to Saffron City where Ash and Ritchie will battle Sabrina for the Marsh Badge.

They better get some sleep because tomorrow's going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having won the Rainbow Badge from Erika our heroes are now resting at the pokemon center getting a good night's rest for when they head off to Lavender Town to get a ghost pokemon then they're off to Saffron City where they'll battle Sabrina. Can they manage to win a badge from her? Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Braixen (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Primeape (Male), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	16. Ghosts of the Tower & Saffron City Gym!

Once again sorry for the slow update, I've been sick and to add insult to injury my mouth was in pain. Damn wisdom teeth! Anyway here's another chapter! ^_^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Today our heroes finally arrive at Lavender Town where Ash and Ritchie will catch a ghost type pokemon to use in their battle against Sabrina gym leader of Saffron City Gym. But will it really be as smoothly as they think?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having left Celadon City our friends finally arrive at Lavender Town where Ash and Ritchie will try and catch a ghost type pokemon to use against Sabrina the gym leader of the Saffron City Gym. As they walk towards the town they notice how foggy it is.

"What's with this fog? I can't see anything!" Misty complained.

"Well Lavender Town is known for its foggy weather, but I didn't think it be this much." Ash said looking around the fog.

Molly squeezed her brother's hand making him look down at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked around noticing the fog intensifying, "I'm a little scared."

Ash bent down to her level poking her forehead, "It'll be alright I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Molly held out her pinkie, "Pinky swear?"

Ash linked his pinkie with hers, "Pinky swear."

She smiled brightly then hugged her big brother tightly. Suddenly she didn't feel so scared anymore.

Brock was looking around nervously. The fog was starting to intensify and at this rate they might not be able to see each other if it gets too bad, "Guys this fog is dangerous, we should hold hands so we don't get separated."

"Good idea Brock." Ritchie said.

Ritchie grabbed Misty's hand, while she grabbed Ash's hand who in turn grabbed Molly's hand tightly. Brock reached out believing he was about to grab Molly's hand, but instead grabbed Pikachu's tail making the electric rodent give him an electric shock making Ash sigh.

They walked slowly through the fog still holding each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated.

Misty was looking around nervously, "I really hope nothing jumps out and scares us."

"It's okay Misty, no bad things will come out to scare us." Molly said trying to be positive.

"Ursa (That's right)." Teddiursa said.

"They're right Misty," Brock said, "You just gotta stay c-" he was cut off because a skull appeared out of nowhere scaring the living hell out of everyone but Ash. Molly grabbed onto her brother burying her face in his shirt, while Misty jumped in Brock's arms having a Shaggy and Scooby-Doo moment.

They notice a hand go up to the skull only for it reveal Ritchie, "Sorry about that guys, I figured if I wore this skull mask you guys wouldn't be so scared."

Three dark auras surrounded, Ash, Misty, and Brock making Ritchie sweat a little bit.

"Did it not work…?" Ritchie asked carefully.

Sparky shook his head, "Pikachu (Idiot)."

Misty got out of Brock's arms and took out her mallet, "Ritchie you little!" but before she bring the mallet down on him Ash had beat her to it by whacking Ritchie upside the head making him fall to the ground with a red bump on his head. Brock and Misty winced but couldn't blame Ash for getting upset because Molly was shaking something Ash doesn't like.

The two saw him cracking his knuckles still surrounded in a dark aura announcing that he was still a little pissed off, "Next time you wanna help, do it so it doesn't involve my sister getting scared, got it?" he growled.

"Y-yes sir…" Ritchie said pathetically from his position on the ground.

Misty put her mallet away no longer having the will to hit the boy herself, "I think you might be right Brock. Ash is scary."

The nodded, "Told you."

 **Lavender Town**

After giving Ritchie the punishment he deserved for scaring everyone they kept walking until they finally arrived at Lavender Town and see a tower that looks completely ominous and the fact that it was nighttime wasn't exactly helping.

"There it is," Ash said, "Pokemon Tower." He stared at the dark tower and didn't even feel scared but instead felt at ease almost as if there was a presence here that felt familiar to him, but as to what it was he couldn't tell.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go in already." He was about to go in but noticed the others weren't following him, "Guys what's wrong?"

Misty was shaking like a leaf, "Why don't you and Ash go in, after all you two need a ghost type."

Brock nodded, "Misty's right, we'll wait out here for you."

Ritchie raised a brow, "What's with you guys? Why do you look so scared?" he looked to his cousin, "Hey Ash how come they look so-" he trailed off noticing Ash bring out a sleeping bag.

"Uh Ash? What are you doing?" Misty asked the boy.

"Hm? Oh I'm getting the sleeping bag out so Molly can get some sleep." He looked to the little girl who was trying her hardest to stay awake but sleepiness was winning.

"She does look tired." Brock pointed out.

Ash nodded having finished laying the sleeping bag out so she could sleep, "Come on Molly, why don't you get some sleep? You don't have to go in the tower with us if you don't want to."

Molly yawned and nodded going over to the sleeping bag crawling in it, she grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it before she fell asleep. Ash smiled and rubbed her head as she closed her eyes into a peaceful slumber.

"She fell asleep quickly." Misty said.

"Kids have a lot energy and because of that they tend to tire out rather easily." Ash said looking back at the tower, "Why don't we all rest up then we can go inside the tower, sound good?"

Misty and Brock nodded, but Ritchie pouted. He wanted to go in the tower so he could get a ghost type to use against Sabrina but his cousin Molly was tired so he decided to not complain.

 **Inside the Tower**

Looking down watching the group inside the tower was Team Rocket who had arrived earlier ahead of them and decided to wait for them to arrive.

"There they are." James said.

Jessie smirked, "Good thing we decided to wait for them here from inside the tower."

Meowth smirked to, "Now all we have to do is wait for them to come inside so we can grab Pikachu."

James put the binoculars away, "Better go set the trap." He ran off to set a trap only to fall down a hole in the floor.

"James!" the two yelled. Looking down the hole they see him safe and unharmed making sigh with relief. But the relief didn't last for long when Meowth noticed a closet open nearby and saw a Gastly appear scaring the living hell out of Meowth making him scream.

Jessie covered her ears looking annoyed by the fact that Meowth had screamed in her ear, "What's your problem?!"

"T-there's a Gastly right there!" Meowth pointed, but as soon as Jessie looks in the direction the cat pointed to Gastly disappeared. The ghost type goes over to Jessie mimicking her voice making Meowth scratch at her face because she insulted him. Jessie being the short-tempered person she is she grabbed a pan from out of nowhere hitting him with it and knocking the cat down in the hole with James.

"Stupid cat…" she muttered looking at herself in the mirror only to see Gastly grinning at her. She screamed like any normal person would and fell down the hole with James and Meowth. The three idiots open another hole and fall down that one making them all scream which is heard by Ash and the others.

 **With the Gang**

"W-what was that?" Ritchie said shaking a little.

"A scream?" Ash questioned.

 **Back in the Tower**

Team Rocket gets out of the hole.

"Unbelievable falling down two holes." Jessie complained.

"Indeed." James agreed.

"I'm gonna need a vacation after this." Meowth said.

Gastly snickered then showed himself again while ultimately scaring Team Rocket again making them pass out. Scaredy cats.

 **Outside the Tower**

After Molly and everyone rested up for a little bit they decided to go inside the tower, Brock and Misty pushed Ash and Ritchie forward first since they were the brave ones. Molly was holding her brother's hand again as they went inside. As soon as they walked in the door closed on its own making Misty scream and hide behind Ritchie. Molly grabbed onto her brother's clothing because it was so dark and she really hated the dark. Ash patted her head gently assuring her that he was right here and that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

"Its too dark in here," Ash muttered reaching for Charmander's pokéball releasing him, "Charmander, I need you to use the flame of your tail to guide us through the tower okay?"

Charmander nodded. He ignited the flame on his tail slightly so the others could see. They began walking around and notice a hole in the floor so they maneuver around it so they wouldn't fall in, while exploring the tower they heard strange noises.

Ash was looking around trying to find the source of the noise but didn't anything.

 _Just what is that?_ He thought.

 **In another part of the Tower**

In another room of the tower we find a Haunter and Gengar happily watching a comedy show on television and Gastly comes in the room.

 **Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

"Have fun scaring those three idiots?" Gengar asked.

Gastly nodded, "It wasn't that hard. Those three are easy to scare so it was really fun for me." he grinned.

"I'm sure it was." Haunter said, "I hear there's some other people that entered the tower."

Gastly nodded, "Three teenage boys, a teenage girl and a little girl."

Gengar laughed, "I love little kids! They're so much fun!"

"Can you bring them up on the T.V screen?" Haunter asked.

Gastly did just that showing them the new people that entered the tower. Haunter's eyes landed on a certain raven-haired teen and started approaching the T.V. pressing his face against it.

Gengar and Gastly blinked at him, "You okay Haunter?" Gengar asked.

Haunter didn't say anything for a while but eventually found his voice; "If you plan on scaring them then let me in on it to."

Gengar and Gastly looked at each other and blinked in confusion at his sudden attitude change, but nodded none anyway.

Haunter kept staring at the teen a smile slowly forming on his face, "I finally get to see you again…Ash…"

 **End of Poke-Speech Conversation Time**

Ash and the others continue exploring when they spotted a room and entered it. Upon inspection they see that it's a fairly large room even though they could barely see it. All of a sudden the room suddenly lights up startling them, but thanks to the light they got to see the room very clearly and noticed that it was a dinning room with the table fully set.

"Well, at least they're giving us a warm welcome." Brock said.

"There's nothing welcoming about it!" Misty yelled.

"She's right about that," Ash then notices a rope above the table with a note on it. He walked over to it and read the note, "Pull this, huh?" he said.

"What kind of idiot would pull the rope just because a note told them to?" Misty said.

"I just pulled it." Ritchie said making the others look at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"You were saying?" Brock commented and Ash simply shook his head. Only Ritchie.

Once Ritchie pulled the rope confetti was released along with a sign that said "Welcome." Suddenly the chairs and glassware began levitating scaring Brock and Misty, while Ash grabbed onto Molly tightly and Ritchie was even shaking a little.

Out of nowhere Brock got thrown around in a chair and Pikachu, Sparky, and Charmander got thrown around on platters.

Misty started shaking like a leaf, "W-what's going on here?!"

"B-big brother…" Molly was clenched her brother's shirt tightly. Sensing the girl's mood he picked her up.

"Let's get out of here now!" Ash yelled. They didn't need to be told twice as Misty and Ritchie were already out the door; Ash waited for Brock, Pikachu, Sparky, and Charmander then ran off to follow Misty and Ritchie. As soon as they left the tableware and chairs reset themselves and the ghost pokemon appear laughing. Well Gengar and Gastly were anyway.

"Gen Gen Gengar (That was fun)!" Gengar giggled.

"Gastly Gas (Indeed)." Gastly smiled.

Haunter didn't say anything except look in the direction Ash ran from alerting his fellow companions.

"Gen Gengar (What's wrong)?" Gengar asked.

Haunter simply disappeared making Gengar and Gastly following right after him.

 **Outside the Tower**

Everyone was exhausted from having to run away from some invisible entity. This only made Brock and Misty refuse to go back inside.

"That's it I've had it!" Misty yelled, "I'm not going back in there no matter what!"

Brock raised his hand, "Sorry guys but I can't go back in there either. Getting thrown around in a chair was _not_ a fun experience for me."

"Come on you guys! Your going to let that scare you?!" Ritchie yelled.

"If you wanna go back in there then go by yourself cause we're not coming with you!" Misty yelled in his face.

"But!" Ritchie was about to protest but Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Ritchie," he said, "If they don't wanna go back in then we can't force them." He looked back at the tower; "You and me will go back in there by ourselves."

Brock wasn't so sure the two boys should go back in there but he knew that they needed to. He sighed, "Just be careful in there okay?"

Ash turned back at Brock and smiled, "We'll be okay don't worry." He assured. He then turned towards his pokemon, "Do you two wanna stay out here or come with us?"

Pikachu and Charmander looked at each other then back at Ash nodding their head in determination.

"Looks like they're ready to go back in and give it another shot." Ash said.

Ritchie nodded, "Sparky's good to go to."

"Pikachu (You bet I am)!" Sparky said.

Ash was just about to go back in the tower when he felt something grab his shirt. Looking down he saw it was Molly, "I wanna go to!"

He bent down until he was at eye level, "I'd rather have you stay out here with Brock and Misty. It could be dangerous in there." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm coming!" she said still not having let go of his shirt. Ash sighed knowing that his sister's the stubborn type, no matter what you tell her she'll just be stubborn about it. He ruffled her hair, "Don't leave my side no matter what happens, understand?"

She smiled and nodded, "I promise!"

He stood back up, "Let's go back inside then." He walked back inside the tower with Ritchie and Molly following after him. Brock and Misty stayed outside hoping they'd come back out safe and unharmed.

 **Inside the Tower**

The three plus their pokemon go back inside the tower and saw a hole they hadn't noticed before.

"Where'd this hole come from?" Ritchie questioned.

"Not sure," Ash approached the hole and heard voices recognizing them as belonging to Team Rocket making him annoyed, "Looks like Team Rocket made this hole, I know it was them because I can hear their voices."

"Are you serious?" Ritchie sighed out in annoyance, "What are they even doing here?"

"My guess, they were trying to set up a trap to try and capture Pikachu but instead got stuck down this hole." Ash theorized.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Molly looked down, "What do we do?"

Ash thought about it then grinned evilly, "Well…we could have both Pikachu and Sparky use thunderbolt and have Charmander attack with Flamethrower."

Ritchie returned the evil grin, "Sounds good to me."

Molly giggled liking the idea along with Teddiursa.

"Sparky-"

"Pikachu-"

"-Use, **Thunderbolt!** " They said simultaneously. Both electric types electrocuted the rockets and when they stopped their attack Ash had Charmander use Flamethrower setting Jessie's hair on fire making her run around trying to get the flame to extinguish.

Ash looked down the hole satisfied with his work, "Well that worked well."

"Pikachu (I agree)." Pikachu laughed.

"Char Charmander (That felt good)." Charmander grinned.

"Pi Pikachu (I know right)." Sparky grinned right along with Charmander.

Molly giggled but then stopped when she noticed a purple pokemon with claws appear, "Big brother watch out behind you!" she yelled. Ash looked behind him but didn't see anything.

"Was there something behind me?" He asked.

Molly nodded.

Ritchie looked around, "I didn't see anything." But as soon as he said that the same pokemon appeared in front of Ash.

Ritchie and Molly jumped when it appeared, "A-Ash its in front of you!" the brown haired boy pointing a shaking finger at it the purple pokemon.

He blinked and looked in front of him and came face to face with a Haunter!

Ash jerked his head back a little but didn't feel like the ghost type was being hostile towards him, "It's a Haunter."

"Haunter?" Ritchie brought out his pokédex:

 **[Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. After evolving from Gastly, this Haunter can learn the Dream Eater and Psychic attacks.]**

Molly got a good look at the ghost type, "Haunter looks more friendly than scary don't you think so Teddiursa?"

Teddiursa nodded, "Ursa (Your right)."

Haunter was circling Ash with a smile on its face making the boy confused, "Well your right about the friendly part, but why is it only circling around me?" Haunter stopped then looked in the boy's eyes for a little while longer, Ash staring back with interest.

"Why's it just staring at him?" Ritchie asked.

Molly got into a thinking pose then got an idea, "Maybe its because Haunter knows big brother!"

Ritchie raised a brow, "And how would you know that?"

Molly smiled confidently, "Instinct!"

"Ursa (Instinct)!" Teddiursa copied.

He sweat-dropped, "Really? You don't say."

Meanwhile Ash was still staring at Haunter trying to thin if maybe he'd seen it around Prof. Oak's lab before. That can't be possible right? After all the only ghost type that was sent to Prof. Oak's lab for treatment was a Gastly that use to…pull pranks to get him to laugh!

Ash pointed at the ghost type, "Are you by chance…Gastly? The same Gastly that use to prank the other kids when I volunteered at Prof. Oak's lab when I was little?"

Haunter's response was to lick the boy's cheek, "Haunter Haunter (Correct answer)!" he grinned.

Ash wiped his cheek; "Yeah I figured, it's good to see you Haunter." he smiled.

"Haunter Haun (You to Ash)." Haunter smiled back.

"Wait a minute! So you do know this pokemon?" Ritchie asked surprised.

Ash looked at his cousin, "I met Haunter back when he was at Prof. Oak's lab just like Bulbasaur, except back then he was a Gastly."

Molly walked up to Haunter and waved, "Hi Haunter!"

Haunter waved back at the girl happily.

Ritchie sighed with relief, "I'm just glad you know this pokemon otherwise we'd be in trouble." Just then another ghost type appears but from underneath Ritchie! As soon as it emerged it smacks him with a paper fan.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled.

The new ghost type merely laughed right along with Haunter. Ash rolled his eyes at the two, "Looks like this Gengar's your partner when it comes to pranks huh?"

Ritchie rubbed his head then brought out his pokédex:

 **[Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal.]**

"It forgot to say that it likes to hit people with paper fans!" Ritchie commented.

Molly giggled, "Gengar's funny!"

"Yeah its hilarious." Ritchie said sarcastically.

Ash laughed then looked at the two ghost types, "By any chance were the two of you responsible for scaring us?"

Haunter and Gengar looked at each other and laughed meaning they were the ones responsible.

"I figured," Ash said, "So would you guys like to give us a tour of the tower?"

Haunter and Gengar giggled and beckoned them to follow them. Ash returned Charmander and followed them with Molly and Ritchie right on his heels.

 **Outside the Tower**

Back outside the tower Brock and Misty were waiting outside for their friends to come back out. Misty was pacing around for what felt like hours, which was driving Brock crazy.

"Misty stop pacing! Your making me nervous!" Brock said.

"I can't help it!" she yelled, "They've been in there a long time! Aren't you worried about them?!"

"Of course I'm worried!" he yelled back, "But we made the decision to stay out here and wait for them so right now that's all we can do!"

Misty didn't say anything because she knew Brock was right. Looking back at the tower she silently prayed the three of them would come out okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Gengar!

"Gengar!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back Inside the Tower**

Ash, Molly, and Ritchie followed Haunter and Gengar to a room, which they assumed, belonged to them. Once they entered they saw a Gastly swinging on a swing and not only that but there were a lot of toys in the room to. Molly went over to Gastly and decided to push it on the swing which made it laugh, meanwhile Gengar made Ritchie laugh by smacking Sparky with a paper fan which in turn made Sparky send a thunderbolt at the boy and puffed his cheeks in embarrassment.

Ash and Haunter were off to the side talking and catching up with each other but Ash couldn't talk for long. They had to complete what they came here to do.

"Haunter, there's something I want to ask you." Ash said to his old ghost type friend.

Haunter snickered, "Haunter ter Haun Haun Haun Haunter, Haunter (You need my help with something related to psychics, right)?"

"How did you…?"

He snickered again, "Haunter Haunter Haun Haunter (I've known you for a long time Ash)."

The boy smiled, "Good point. So will you?"

Haunter nodded, "Haunter Haunter (You bet)!"

Ash scratched the top of Haunter's head glad his old friend was willing to leave this tower and come along with him. Looking back he saw Gengar giving Ritchie a bear hug, "Guess Gengar decided to come along with us to." he sweat-dropped.

"Big brother!" Molly ran up to him, "Gastly says he wants to come with us! He says that he has a mission to fulfill in Saffron City!"

Ash and Haunter blinked, "Fulfill what exactly?" he asked.

Molly brought her finger up to her lips, "It's a secret!"

Ash smiled weakly, "Really? Well all right then."

Ritchie was still being hugged by Gengar and released a sigh, "Can we please go now before Gengar hugs me to death."

Gengar grinned and Sparky shook his head, but agreed with his trainer that they should hurry up and get out of here.

 **Outside the Tower**

Brock and Misty heard the door open and saw Ash, Molly, and Ritchie come walking out with smiles on their faces. The two ran up them making sure they were okay and uninjured, satisfied they began to question them.

"So what happened in there?" Brock asked.

Molly gave them the peace sign, "Mission accomplished!"

They two looked at each other in confusion before it clicked in their minds, "You guys caught a ghost type!"

Ash smirked and pointed to his shadow making the two look. They saw his shadow change shape scaring them and then Haunter emerged with a smile on his face. Gengar did the same thing snickering at their reactions, while Gastly showed himself so the two could see him.

The looks on their faces told Ash that they wanted an explanation, "You two might wanna sit down for this because it's a long story."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash went on to explain that after Ritchie had moved away from Pallet Town because of certain circumstances, Ash was picked on all the time but he didn't let it bother him as much because he still had his mom and mentor with him so it was all okay. He told them that everyday after school he would go to Prof. Oak's lab and take care of the pokemon there and said how the old man put him charge of "Pokemon Recovery." Meaning that was in charge of healing the pokemon be it mentally or physically, and Haunter who was a Gastly at the time was a new patient there.

After spending some time together Gastly warmed up to Ash and use to make him laugh by pranking some of the bullies. He also explained that since Gastly had gotten over his mental issues he had to be sent to Lavender Town because there was no need for him to be at Prof. Oak's lab anymore. Gastly didn't want to go but Ash promised him they'd meet again and now they have, even though he's a Haunter now.

Ritchie looked down unaware that his cousin's life in Pallet Town hadn't improved at all. Sensing his trainers distress Gengar patted the boy on the head making him chuckle and thank the ghost type for his concern.

"Well at least you guys got see each other again." Brock said.

Ash nodded happily, "I'm glad I got to see you again, and I'm glad you evolved to."

Haunter grinned, "Haunter (Me to)."

Misty got up from the ground patting the dirt off her shorts, "Anyway like Molly said mission accomplished so lets get going, besides I'd rather not stay here any longer. This place gives me the creeps."

"I second that," Brock got up as well; "Let's head off to Saffron City so you guys can get a badge from Sabrina."

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to take her on!" Ritchie said with enthusiasm.

Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you are." They began walking away from the creepy tower but Ash was feeling like he had forgotten something. Then it hit him!

"Haunter," he whispered, "Out of curiosity what did you do with Team Rocket?"

Haunter grinned evilly.

 **With Team Rocket**

Before they left the tower Haunter and his friends had tied up Team Rocket and left them spinning around on a carousel.

"Meowth, stop this crazy thing!" Jessie yelled.

"How am I supposed to do that?! Stop this thing with my mind?!" he shot back.

"I hate carousel's." James said.

 **With the Gang**

Ash saw the evil grin on his friend's face, "On second thought I don't think I really need to know.

"Haunter (You sure)?" Haunter asked.

Ash nodded, "I'm sure."

"Haunter Haunter (If you say so)." Haunter said.

Ash rolled his eyes, _He really hasn't changed, but that may not be a bad thing after all._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having successfully obtained ghost type pokemon to use against Sabrina, our heroes are on their way to Saffron City. Wonder what they'll experience when they arrive? The journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Saffron City**

In the Saffron City Gym is a woman who's sitting in a chair holding a little girl in her lap. She focuses her blue eyes and sees Ash and the others making their way to Saffron City, but her eyes were more focused on Ash and Molly.

The little girl in her lap started giggling, "Yay! New playmates!" she laughs.

 **Pokemon Center**

In the pokemon center a fair skinned boy with dirty blonde hair was sitting in the lobby having arrived at Saffron City not to long ago himself. He had a pokemon by his side with orange fur, black stripes, and cream-colored fur on it tail, muzzle, chest, belly, and tail. The boy was simply eating is food when his eyes glowed red making him halt his movements. The pokemon sensed his friend's change in mood.

"Grow (Boss)?" Growlithe called.

After his eyes turned red again and he began to smile then laugh startling Growlithe, "She's here." He said.

Growlithe tilted his head, "Grow Growlithe (Who's here)?"

The boy leaned back in his chair, "Molly's here, and not just her…the person I trust the most has been taking care of her this whole time is here with her."

Growlithe realized who his trainer was talking about! He was talking about his sister who wasn't in their house after he went back home to see her but found no one there, not even his father.

The boy stood up from the chair and looked down at his friend, "Why don't we stay here for a little while longer buddy, okay?"

Growlithe barked in agreement not complaining at all.

The boy smiled and looked at the sky, "I can't wait to see you again…Molly…Ash…"

 **With the Gang**

"Its your fault we're lost!" Ritchie yelled.

"My fault?! You looked at the map right along with me! If anyone's to blame for getting us lost its you!" Misty yelled back.

Ash and Brock groaned. They somehow managed to get lost again and these two have been at each other's throats because of it. Meanwhile Molly was having a fun conversation with Gastly not paying attention to the bickering Ritchie and Misty.

Ash had just about enough of this, "Will the two of you please knock it-" he stopped talking abruptly having felt there was someone behind him and sure enough there was a little girl with green hair wearing a white dress and hat holding a ball smiling at him. Ritchie and Misty stopped arguing and saw the little girl along with Brock wondering where exactly did she come from. Molly stopped talking with Gastly and stared at the girl her eyes glowing blue for a second then disappeared.

Ash approached the girl, "Hello there, are you here by yourself?"

She merely giggled and ran off taking the others by surprise.

"Hey wait!" Ritchie ran after her prompting Ash and the others to follow him.

"Ritchie slow down! You'll hurt yourself!" Ash yelled.

Ritchie looked back, "Don't worry nothing bad's gonna happ-" he didn't finish his sentence because he lost his footing about to plummet down but Ash caught him just in time and hoisted him back up giving him the "I told you so" look. Following after that little girl was dangerous but it paid off because they could see Saffron City in the distance.

"All right! We're here!" Ritchie said with excitement, "I can't wait to challenge Sabrina!"

Ash stared down at the city, while not feeling as enthusiastic as his cousin he was looking forward to it, "Yeah, can't wait."

 **In Saffron City**

Having entered the city looking around for the gym they were being followed by Team Rocket.

"There they are," Jessie said, "You two ready?" she asked wearing some Hawaiian get up.

"Ready." James said also wearing a Hawaiian get up not to mention he was disguised as a woman! Does this guy have no shame?

Meowth snickered eager to get things started so he can interrogate the twerp and snatch Pikachu, "I'm ready."

"Good, lets get going then." Jessie grinned. But before they could do anything they felt they couldn't move their bodies!

"What's going on?!" Jessie yelled, "I can't move!"

"Me neither!" James said.

Meowth looked to the side and saw the same little girl Ash and the others saw not too long ago.

"Its her!" Meowth yelled getting Jessie and James attention, "That kid's responsible for this!"

"All right what's the big deal doing this to us you little brat!" Jessie yelled at the girl.

 _"_ _ **You will be silent!"**_ the girl said but it sounded like it came from a woman than a child.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said.

Her eyes glowed blue scaring them out of their wits, **_"I don't allow vermin in my city…be gone!"_** and with that Team Rocket was teleported out of the city. The little girl started giggling, "Bye bye." Having gotten rid of Team Rocket she saw no reason to stay there any longer.

 **Saffron City Gym**

"Here we are," Ash said staring at the gym, "Saffron City Gym." The outside was impressive to say the least; it was better than Lt. Surge's that's for sure and there was some residue fog appearing around it giving it that calm yet unsettling atmosphere.

Ritchie gulped but found the courage to approach the doors, "Let's go inside then."

"Stop!" a voice said from behind them. Turning around they saw a man wearing a green jacket, dirty blonde hat, gray pants, and white and black shoes.

"What?" Ritchie said.

"You are about to enter the Saffron City Gym, avoid going in there at all cost unless you want to lose your freedom." He said running off before they could say anything.

"W-what did he mean by that?" Misty questioned a little disturbed by his warning.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the man's retreating form, _Is it possible he knows Sabrina personally? Or was that just some random person?_ He thought.

Ritchie shrugged off the warning and went inside anyway with the intention of winning the Marsh Badge. When they opened the door it was completely empty!

Ritchie looked around confused, "Where is everybody?"

"There should be somebody here," Ash said continuing to walk ahead then stopped at a door, "And I think I just found them."

The others walk up to the door and look inside finding several people either lifting spoons or bending them without even having to touch them.

"What is this?" Brock questioned.

"Don't know, but it looks cool!" Ritchie said.

"Pikachu (It does)." Sparky agreed.

Ash and Molly were staring intently at a girl who bent a spoon by simply staring at it. Pikachu and Teddiursa were worried because their trainer's hadn't said anything about the display.

Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's, "Pikapi, Pi Pikachu (Ash, you okay)?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay," he smiled, "I was just curious about how they're doing that."

"Met to." Molly said.

"Ursa Ursa (It looks so weird)." Teddiursa commented.

"Who are you? Are you here to challenge Mistress Sabrina?" a man appeared from behind scaring Brock, Misty and Ritchie.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, but me and my cousin Ritchie are here to challenge Sabrina for the Marsh Badge." Ash said.

The man observed Ash and Ritchie for a little while, "So I see."

Misty decided to ask him a question, "Excuse me but can you tell us what they're doing with those spoons?"

The man didn't answer instead he held up a spoon and began bending it without touching it just like the others in the room.

Ash was curious but decided to ask anyway, "By any chance is everyone here psychic?"

The others looked at him in confusion, but the man smiled, "You catch on pretty quickly for a non psychic. Indeed, what I just demonstrated to you was my use of telekinesis. It allowed me to bend the spoon with the use of my mind and nothing more."

Ash inwardly smirked, _If they're all psychic then that means Sabrina the gym leader is one herself, and probably a strong one to._ He thought.

The man brought out two spoons showing them to the gang, "Why don't you two non psychics try it? You may not be able to bend it, but it will at least provide some entertainment."

Ash sighed. This guy just insulted them not once but twice just because he and Ritchie weren't psychics. What an annoying person.

Ritchie yanked the spoon from the guy, "Oh yeah?! We'll show you! Right Ash?!"

Ash looked at Ritchie, "You mean I really have to do it?"

"Yes!" Ritchie and surprisingly Molly said. He looked down at his sister who walked up to the man scowling at him and holding out her hand, "If big brother's doing it then I will to!"

"You will?" the man questioned.

Molly didn't say anything she just continued to hold her hand out making the man give her one. She looked to her brother giving him the puppy dog look begging him to do it with her.

Ash sighed, "You win, I'll do it." he conceded.

"Yay!" Moly and Ritchie said. Ash took the spoon from the man and held it up to his face; Molly and Ritchie did the same thing. Brock and Misty were curious to see if they could really do it or not.

Molly stared at the spoon intently her eyes suddenly glowing blue making it levitate in the air, not only did she not bend the spoon but instead snapped it in half surprising everyone even her. She blinked a few times her eyes going back to her normal blue color, "Yay! I did it!" she jumped up and down.

"Ursa Ursa (That was amazing)!" Teddiursa said.

"No way…" Ritchie stared at the snapped spoon that was on the ground.

"I can't believe she managed to break it half!" Misty picked up the broken spoon.

"Guess that means Molly's psychic." Brock stated.

Molly tilted her head, "I'm psychic?"

"I guess so." Brock said.

The man looked at the broken spoon in Misty's hands, _I don't believe it! No one here has done that before! Not only did she levitate it with little effort but she also managed to snap it in half! She could be on the same level as Mistress Sabrina!_

"Okay, its Ash's turn now!" Ritchie said looking at his cousin with anticipation as well as the others including the man. If his sister's psychic then no doubt he is to.

Ash wasn't paying attention to them because he was too busy staring at the spoon. He was surprised when Molly managed to both levitate and break hers, but was more surprised to find out that Molly's psychic! Guess that explains why Unown and Espeon felt so drawn to her. Ash didn't think there was some kind of trick to bending the spoon but he tried anyway, closing his eyes he relaxed his mind and sure enough he felt something stir within him. It felt calm and soothing, opening his eyes he noticed that the spoon in his hand did indeed bend but it was also surrounded in a blue flame! Catching him off guard he dropped it making the blue flame around the bent spoon disappear.

Ash had to admit he was a little shaken up by the display not at all expecting it.

 _W-what was that?!_ He thought. This wasn't good! He could feel himself about to start panicking again.

Pikachu rubbed against is trainer's cheek again trying to calm him down, "Pikachu Pikapi. Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu (Calm down Ash. You'll have another panic attack again)."

Ash took a deep breath and rubbed Pikachu's head successfully calming him down, "I'm okay now, thanks buddy."

"A-Ash!" Misty called out to the boy who looked at her.

"I'm just as surprised as you guys are," he said, "I really wasn't expecting that."

She shook her head, "Its not that! You were…you were…"

"You were glowing blue!" Brock finished for her.

Ash blinked in surprise, "I was glowing? Me?" he pointed to himself.

Molly nodded her head, "It was so pretty! Can you do it again?"

"Ursa Ursa (Do it again)!" Teddiursa agreed.

"Yeah Ash do it again!" Ritchie said with excitement.

Ash sweat-dropped, "And exactly how am I suppose to do that? More importantly why are two look so excited?"

The man's reaction was different from the rest of the gangs, which was evident by his facial expression.

 _That didn't feel like psychic energy! No it was something far different! Just what is this boy?_

"Ritchie did you still wanna try it?" Ash asked his cousin.

"That won't be necessary," the man said getting their attention, "I'll take you to Mistress Sabrina immediately." He walked away from them, the gang following right behind him.

 **At the Battlefield**

The man takes the gang to the battlefield. The first thing they noticed was that it was dark and the only reason they were able to see the battlefield was because there were candles lighting the room. The man came to a stop bowing respectfully, "Mistress Sabrina you have two trainers requesting a gym battle."

Instead of Sabrina the same little girl they saw appeared. Opening her eyes they turned red using her telekinetic force to send the man flying into his bottom. He got back up instantly and started running out of the room.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Misty yelled.

The little girl turned her gaze towards Misty who flinched and hid behind Brock then turned her attention towards Ash and smiled. She teleported in front of him startling him a little but he didn't step back and instead just stared at the girl.

She smiled, **_"Your so bright! Why is that?"_**

"What the! She didn't even open her mouth! So how?!" Ritchie yelled.

"Telepathy, right?" Ash guessed.

She giggled, **_"I like you! Would you like to battle me?"_**

He nodded, "That's why I'm here. My cousin Ritchie would also like to battle you."

The girl looked at Ritchie who stiffened under her gaze but didn't show any signs of fear, but instead determination.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay then, but I want a one vs. two battle! Me against the two of you! And if you both lose you have to play with me!"_** She said never losing her smile, but Ash could tell there was something more sinister behind that smile but nodded anyway.

"I accept your terms." Ash said.

Ritchie nodded, "Same here!"

The girl teleported back from her original position sitting down on something, or rather it was someone! It was a woman with long green hair, wearing a red jacket, black pants, white gloves, and red boots.

"So that's Sabrina." Ash thought out loud.

The door behind them closed sealing them inside the battlefield with Sabrina. This should be an interesting battle.

Ash and Ritchie move to the other side of the field, while Brock, Misty, and Molly stay on the sidelines observing the battle. Sabrina moved over to the field with telekinesis making the arena light up some more. The little girl tosses a pokéball that appeared in her hand and out came a pokemon who Ash recognizes as an Abra.

"So she's using an Abra huh?" Ash said.

Ritchie brought out his pokédex:

 **[Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.]**

He put his pokédex away, "So it can still send out attacks even though it's asleep?"

"That's what the pokédex says. I know we have ghost types with us but we still need to be careful." Ash told him

Ritchie nodded.

Ash tapped his foot, "Come on out Haunter." His shadow began to change shape and soon enough the ghost type appeared from his shadow smiling.

"You to Gengar! Let's go!" Ritchie said. Gengar who was hiding in Ritchie's shadow appeared with a smile on his face.

Ritchie brought out his pokédex to scan Gengar's moves.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves,** **Hypnosis, Spite, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch, Payback, Shadow Ball, and Dream Eater.]**

 **[The Egg Move Astonish had been unlocked]**

Ritchie smiled at the move set Gengar knew.

Ash brought out his own pokédex and scanned Haunter.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves,** **Hypnosis, Spite, Lick, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Shadow Punch, Payback, and Shadow Ball.]**

 **[The Egg Move Astonish has yet to be unlocked]**

"So you guys have some similar moves and egg move, huh?" he put his pokédex away.

"Get ready Ritchie." Ash said.

"Right!" the boy nodded.

 **"** **Battle Begin!"** Sabrina said in a psychic enhanced voice.

"Gengar use, **Shadow Ball!** " Gengar's hands spark with blue electricity; putting his hands together he formed a black ball shooting it at Abra.

Abra just sat there but soon teleported behind Gengar.

"Haunter, use **Shadow Punch!"** Haunter brought his fist back with purple and black energy appears around it. He brought his fist forward and hit Abra in the face sending it back a little.

"Thanks for that." Ritchie said.

"No problem, but I think this battle's about to get more difficult." Ash said.

Before Ritchie could ask what he meant by that a white glow caught his attention making him look at Abra who had now evolved into Kadabra!

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.]**

"Kadabra's are strong psychic type pokemon here in Kanto," his eyes narrowed at the psychic type pokemon, "We need to be careful."

"You got a plan?" Ritchie asked.

Ash smirked, "Try not to lose?"

Ritchie smirked back, "Good enough for me!"

Kadabra's eyes turn red alerting Ash of its next move.

"Its about to use confusion!" Ash told Ritchie.

"I'm on it!" Ritchie said, "Gengar use, **Confuse Ray!** " Gengar's eyes turned blue cancelling out Kadabra's confusion attack making it confused.

Ash then made his move, "Haunter use, **Shadow Ball!** " Haunter sends a black ball with blue electricity at the confused Kadabra making it a direct hit.

On the side lines Brock, Misty, and Molly were observing the battle and so far they were doing good.

"They're doing good so far, but they can't let their guards down just yet." Brock said.

"Your right," Misty couldn't take her eyes off of that little girl in Sabrina's arms, "I don't know what's creepier the little girl or Sabrina herself."

Molly shook her head, "Sabrina needs help," she said making the two teens look at her, "But it's okay, because big brother is going to save her."

Brock and Misty looked at each other confused. Save her from what?

They were brought out of their musings when they saw Kadabra glow yellow and the injuries it got from Haunter's shadow ball were gone!

"What's going on? What did it just do?" Ritchie asked.

"It used recovery," Ash said, "It restores a pokemon health by half."

"So no matter what we do it can use recover to heal itself?" Ritchie questioned.

"Probably." Ash looked over to Sabrina noticing the little girl in her arms giggling but Sabrina was still as a doll not saying anything or showing any kind of emotion. Wait! That's it!

"Come here Haunter!" Ash called out to his friend who came over to him in curiosity, while the others looked in confusion. Ash whispered something in Haunter's ear making him snicker at the idea and nod his head. Haunter went back to the battlefield and told Gengar what his trainer told him to do making Gengar snicker in amusement himself.

Ritchie raise a brow, "What was that about?" he asked his cousin.

Ash smiled mischievously.

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "On second thought, nevermind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Haunter!

"Haunter!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kadabra's eyes glowed red again then it released multicolored circles from its eyes at Haunter.

"Psybeam huh? Dodge it Haunter!" Ash said.

Haunter saw the attack coming and disappeared then reappeared when the attack missed its mark.

"Gengar, use **Sucker Punch!** " Gengar punched Kadabra and since it was a dark type move it dealt some damage, but just like last time Kadabra recovered from attack much to Ritchie's annoyance.

Kadabra's eyes turned red and a blue outline appeared around Gengar sending it flying back to its trainer but it managed to stop itself before it hit the boy.

"You okay Gengar?" Ritchie asked.

"Gengar (I'm good)." Gengar said.

"That move was confusion it allowed Kadabra to take control of Gengar's body." Ash said.

"So what do we do? Every time we attack it just keeps recovering itself!" Ritchie yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry, I have a plan that just might work." Ash said.

"Plan?" Ritchie questioned.

"Yep, and it starts now…do it Haunter!" Ash said.

Hearing the signal Haunter vanished shocking everyone even the little girl, but the shock didn't last long because the ghost type appears in front of Sabrina and started laughing in her face catching her off guard. Everyone but Ash and Molly couldn't help but sweat-drop.

Ritchie looked at his cousin, "Ash…"

"Just watch." Ash smiled.

Ritchie looked back at Haunter who was now making funny faces at Sabrina, he even pulled out a bomb exploding it in front of Sabrina causing her to be covered in black soot.

Brock, Misty, and Ritchie's mouths were hanged wide open. This was Ash's plan? But instead of getting angry like they thought she would she instead cracked a smile then started laughing hysterically catching everyone but Ash and Molly off guard.

"She's laughing." Brock said, "She's actually laughing."

Misty nodded, "She is, and it actually kind of cute."

"I see…so that was his plan." The same man that told them not to enter the gym appeared out of nowhere scaring Brock and Misty.

"Hello strange man." Molly said.

The man sweat-dropped, "Strange man?"

"What do you mean plan?" Misty questioned.

The man crossed his arms, "It seems your friend Ash over there, saw that every time he and his cousin landed a hit on Kadabra she showed no emotion. Even though Kadabra used recover to heal its injuries a trainer should still worry about the well being of their pokemon." The man then smiled, "So, he figured since she didn't show any sort emotion towards Kadabra getting hurt he decided to use humor. And it seems like it worked, it's been a long time since I've seen her smile and laugh like that."

Brock and Misty looked back at the battlefield to see Sabrina still laughing happily like a little girl would. They then saw Kadabra rolling on the floor laughing which confused them.

"Kadabra and Sabrina are joined telepathically, meaning that she was giving him orders telepathically making her opponents confused as to what her next move would be." The man explained.

"So she was giving Kadabra orders on what attacks to use but since she did it telepathically we didn't know what she'd do next." Brock said.

The man nodded, "That's right."

Molly smiled, "Sabrina looks happy doesn't she?"

"Ursa (She does)." Teddiursa nodded.

Ritchie was still confused as to what's going on but Ash put a hand on his shoulder smiling at him, "She looks like she's having fun doesn't she?"

Ritchie looked back at the laughing woman and smiled, "Yeah she does." He looked back to his cousin, "So does that mean the battle's over?"

"It does." The man approached the boys the others right behind him, "I owe you both, but more so you Ash."

The boy shrugged, "I didn't do anything. If you wanna thank someone you should thank Haunter, he was the one that got her to laugh."

"That may be true but still thank you." the man bowed making Ash blush and look away in embarrassment making his friends laugh at his embarrassed face.

 ** _"_** ** _No fair!"_**

The gang turned their attention to the little girl that was no longer being carried by Sabrina and instead was standing on the ground still holding Kadabra's pokéball in her hand.

Ash's eyes narrowed at the girl, "Is she really a little girl?"

The man smirked, "You've got good instincts boy. Your right, that's not a little girl but a doll."

"A doll?!" Brock, Misty, and Ritchie yelled.

"What a creepy one she is." Ash said.

The man nodded, "Your right about that."

The man stood in the center of the battlefield and raised his arm in the air, "Kadabra is unable to battle! Haunter and Gengar wins! The winners are Ash and Ritchie!"

 ** _You made us lose!"_** The little girl said. And with that she disappeared dropping Kadabra's pokéball.

Ritchie high-fived Gengar and Haunter appeared by Ash's side snickering at his accomplishment making Ash rub his head. At this point Sabrina approached and did the unexpected she bowed politely in front of Ash, "Thank you."

Ash smiled and grabbed her shoulders making her stop bowing; "You really don't have to thank me Sabrina, if anything Haunter is who you should be thanking."

Sabrina smiled then kissed Ash's cheek making him blush, Brock and Ritchie's mouth's to hang wide open, Misty and Molly to giggle, and the man had a much different reaction that no one would expect. The man pulled Sabrina away from Ash.

"While I'm grateful to you for you saving my daughter I never gave you permission to have her kiss you!" he growled.

"Daughter?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled.

Sabrina's eyes glowed blue lifting the man in the air, "Ash has saved me from myself, so I have an obligation to thank him in any way I please do I not?"

The man didn't seem bothered by the fact that his daughter was making in hover in the air, "But…But…"

"That's enough dear, Sabrina wants to give Ash a kiss as a way of saying thank you so let her." a woman appeared behind the gang, she had brown hair that was in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, orange jacket, and pink dress.

Sabrina smiled at the woman, "Thank you mom."

"Mom?!" Misty and Ritchie yelled again.

"Sabrina's mommy looks like our mommy." Molly said to Ash.

"Their hairstyles are similar, but I don't think they look the same." Ash told her.

Sabrina' s mom approached the two boys, "Why don't you all stay for a little while? I'm sure Sabrina would love it." she giggled.

Ash shrugged, "I don't see why not, I mean we're not leaving until morning anyway."

"Excellent!" Sabrina's mom cheered, "Looks like your friends will be staying for a little bit, isn't that great Sabrina?"

Sabrina smiled warmly, "Yes it is."

"Now that everything's settled why don't I go prepare lunch for all you?" she walked away, "Oh and Sabrina? Please let your father down."

Sabrina stopped levitating her father making him fall on the ground hilariously making the others sweat-drop. Ash couldn't help but smile himself; something told him that Sabrina's not as dangerous as some people made her out to be.

 _She's not a bad person, just a little lonely that's all_ He thought.

Sabrina smiled alerting him that she heard his thoughts. He merely shrugged not really minding the fact that she read his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang were currently at the Natsume household having a fun conversation with the family. Ash was having a fun time talking with Sabrina listening to her story of when she used her telekinetic powers for the first time by bending a spoon and breaking the wood that held it. Sabrina also explained that the more used her powers the more she began to lose her humanity and at some point she turned her mother into a doll making the woman blush with embarrassment but Ash could tell by her facial expression that the woman held no ill will towards her daughter. Sabrina also mentioned that her father was psychic himself which explains where she got her powers from.

"So how old were you when you became a gym leader?" Ash asked.

"When I was 16." Sabrina answered.

"So young!" Misty said.

Ash looked at her, "You became a gym leader at 10 and Brock became one at probably 15 years old, and your surprised Sabrina became one at 16?"

Brock and Misty looked at him then at each other, "Good point." They both said.

"So how old are you now?" Ritchie innocently asked.

Misty smacked him upside the head, "Don't ask her that! Its rude!"

"Indeed," Sabrina agreed, "You must never ask a woman how old she is, you could get hurt."

Ritchie rubbed his head, "Warning heard."

"Sabrina, I've been meaning to ask you something." Brock said.

"What's that?"

"Do you by chance run a school for psychics here in your gym?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Yes, the people you saw are budding psychics who have yet to control their powers. So I decided to open a school here in my gym so that I can help them control their telekinetic abilities."

"So bending spoons is a way of helping them control it?" Misty questioned.

Sabrina nodded, "Correct, by the way I probed my assistant's mind and saw that you Molly are indeed psychic."

Molly smiled, "So I really am psychic? Yay!"

Ash smiled but then frowned when he thought back to how he had not only bent the spoon but somehow set it on fire. But that didn't make any sense, if he had burned it like he thought then there would be scorched marks on it.

 _I don't think what I did was anything related to being psychic but entirely something else. Something tells me that whatever it was I did was something more powerful and dangerous._ He thought.

"Not necessarily," Sabrina said interrupting his thoughts, "What lies dormant inside of you is something that protects, not harm."

Ash blinked in confusion for a minute before finally understanding her words, "Really? Then I guess I don't have to worry about it then."

Sabrina smiled, "That's correct."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but be confused about what the two were talking about, but then Ritchie got it.

"Your talking about how Ash managed to bend and set that spoon on fire, right?" he asked.

"To be honest with you I don't really think I burned it. I didn't see any scorch marks on it." Ash explained.

Brock crossed his arms, "I wonder what it was?"

"I was surprised when Ash's whole body glowed blue." Misty said.

"It was really pretty! Big brother was glowing like a jewel!" Molly said.

"A jewel?" Ash smiled weakly making Sabrina at the little girls innocent metaphor.

Ash then remembered what he wanted to ask, "Sabrina, by any chance have you been reading my mind since I entered your gym?"

Everyone looked at the psychic who blushed at the question and from the looks of it she didn't deny it.

"…Yes." She said still blushing.

Her mother squealed, "I'm so proud of you Sabrina! You've connected with a boy for the first time! I'm so happy!"

"Well I'm not!" Mr. Natsume yelled.

Mrs. Natsume rolled her eyes, "Oh stop being so overprotective, I think its cute that she's comfortable around a boy. That's never happened before."

"But still-!" Mr. Natsume still protested.

"Dear." Mrs. Natsume said sternly making him freeze at her tone of voice and immediately shut his mouth, but he knows that his wife wears the pants in their marriage.

Ash smiled, "I'm not mad about it, so it's okay. And thanks for cheering me up Sabrina."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

Molly then thought of something important, "I almost forgot!" she said. Tapping her foot to the ground she spoke to her shadow, "Come one out Gastly!" the ghost type appeared from out of her shadow smiling cheerfully.

"Oh my! You have another ghost type with you?" Mrs. Natsume asked.

Ritchie scratched the back of his head, "Kind of. See Gastly decided to follow us, or Molly anyway."

Molly smiled at Sabrina, "Gastly said he wanted to come here to fulfill his mission!"

Ash raised a brow, "And that is?"

"To be with Sabrina and make her smile everyday!" she said.

The gang including Sabrina's parents looked at the ghost type who smiled and hovered over to Sabrina speaking to her in his own language. Turns out the ghost type could sense the girl's psychic energy from all the way in the tower and wanted nothing more than to come over to her but it didn't want to leave its friends behind. So when Ash and company showed up needing a ghost type for her gym it took that as an opportunity to leave with them and go to Saffron City along with its friends.

Sabrina smiled and hugged the ghost type in appreciation for worrying about her. Ash smiled at the heart-warming scene.

 _She looks so happy, I'm glad!_ He thought.

 **Pokemon Center**

Having left the Natsume household they arrived at the pokemon center tired and exhausted with sleep the only thing on their minds. Before they left the gym Sabrina gave them both the Marsh badge and thanked Ash again for saving her making him blush at her thanks. They booked some rooms to stay in for the night so all they were all set to get some sleep and head out come morning. Ash left the bathroom on his way back to the others who were waiting in the lobby for him when a voice called out to him, "It's been a long time, Ash."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks having recognized the voice, turning around he saw a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair similar to Molly's approached with a smile on his face. His Growlithe faithfully by his side.

Ash could feel his eyes water but found the strength not to cry and instead began to smile, "Its good to see you again…Pat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having successfully won the Marsh badge from Sabrina our heroes arrived at the pokemon center to rest up and head out for tomorrow, but who is this mysterious boy? And what's his connection to Ash and Molly? Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done! I want to thank twilightnite13 who allowed me to use the OC character Patrick nicknamed Pat in my story. Thank you very much!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Braixen (Female), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Primeape (Male), Haunter (Male), and Gyarados (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	17. Old Friend & Hypnotizing Hypno!

Sorry for the delay! The chapter got deleted so I had to rewrite everything! Anyway here it is! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ash and Ritchie won the Marsh Badge from Sabrina and spent the rest of the day with her and her family. After having a good time with the Natsume's they went to the pokemon center to rest up and Ash runs into an old friend. Who is this boy?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash couldn't take it anymore and hugged the boy startling him a little bit but he returned the hug just as happily.

Pat felt himself laugh, "I missed you too Ash." The raven-haired teen pulled away for a bit then punched Pat in the gut but held back a little.

Growlithe growled but Pat stopped him by chuckling and rubbing his stomach, "Okay I deserved that." He grunted.

"Your damn right you deserved it! Where the hell have you been?!" Ash growled.

Pat laughed nervously only making Ash angrier. A dark aura surrounded the boy, "Is this really the time to be laughing right now? You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Pat felt himself cower in fear at his friend's ominous aura. He may be a powerful psychic, but that doesn't mean Ash didn't have his scary moments that made even him tremble.

Pikachu pat Growlithe on the back in sympathy. No one was safe from Ash's death glare.

 **Pokemon Center Lobby**

Ash and Pat were sitting in the lobby and thankfully the others went to their rooms and didn't ask questions when he said he was going to stay up for a little bit. Pikachu and Growlithe were sitting near their trainers; the yellow mouse was sitting on Ash's lap while Growlithe was near Pat's feet.

Pat smiled, "I really am glad to see you again Ash. The last time I saw you was when my family visited aunt Delia's in Pallet Town and that was a long time ago."

Ash nodded, "It really has been a long time hasn't it? I remember it was you, Molly, and your mom."

Pat nodded, "Yeah, it was just us that came to visit you guys," his face then began to scowl, " _He_ didn't come because he was too busy with his research."

Ash closed his eyes. Molly's dad wasn't Ash's most favorite person in the world but something tells him he wasn't Pat's either.

Pat put both his elbows on the table, "So Ash, how exactly did Molly come to live with you guys?"

Ash froze in his seat and Pikachu looked up at his trainer in concern. The boy sighed an drubbed his temples, "…I'll say this much. Your not gonna like how it happened."

Pat and Growlithe gave him confused looks.

 **25 minutes later**

Pat slammed his hands on the table in anger, "Ash…are you sure…?"

He nodded, "I searched the house Pat. The only one there was Molly. I looked around to see how long he was gone and it turned out she had been alone for 2 days, but luckily she had enough food and water before we showed up and took her home with us."

Pat felt his legs shake and sat down clenching his fists, "That bastard…" Growlithe rubbed his head against the boy's leg.

"Grow Growlithe (Calm down Pat)." Growlee said calming the boy down somewhat but he was still upset.

"I still can't believe he would do something like this, was finding the Unown more important than Molly?" Pat growled.

"To be honest with you I don't really know what would cause him to leave, but Molly is with us now and is very happy so don't worry." Ash assured him.

Pat smiled, "And I'm grateful for that. Thank you Ash. She couldn't be in more safer hands."

Ash smiled back, "You're my best friend Pat, I'd be an idiot not to look after her."

At that moment Pat felt lucky to have Ash as his best friend and nothing would change that.

"There is one thing that's bothering me though, what happened to you Pat?" Ash asked.

The boy closed his eyes then opened them back up, "…Team Rocket."

Ash felt cold. Team Rocket? Then they were the ones responsible for Pat's disappearance, "Pat…answer me honestly did they?"

The blonde nodded, "They did, but don't worry because I escaped and made sure to trash one of their laboratory's."

The frown still didn't leave Ash's face and he held Pikachu tightly making the electric type look at him with concern.

"Don't look like that Ash," Pat brought him out of his thoughts, "I'm okay now and I'm right here. And besides I'm not traveling by myself, I've got Growlee and my other pokemon with me so it's okay."

Ash looked at Growlithe who gave Ash a determined look on his face making the boy smiled, "Your right."

Pat put both arms on the table again, "By the way, how's things in Pallet Town? Leaf and Yellow? How are they doing?"

Ash shook his head, "Half the people there prefer Gary over me and Molly, and as for Leaf and Yellow I have absolutely no idea how they are. I lost contact with them when they left Pallet Town, but Ritchie's traveling with me though. You remember him right?"

Pat laughed, "How could I forget? You two are cousins but complete opposites. So you haven't heard from Leaf or Yellow huh?"

Ash shook his head, "I haven't heard anything, and Ritchie's hasn't heard anything from them either. And it's starting to worry me."

Pat smiled, "Same old Ash worrying about other people instead of himself, and I take it that Gary is still the same stuck up fool?"

Ash nodded, "Unfortunately. To be honest with you its like he's getting worse and has an unhealthy obsession with me."

Pat raised a brow, "Elaborate."

He sighed, "That one time at Porta Vista he called me out in front of everyone but I flat out ignored him because I wasn't in the mood for his nonsense. And later I heard from my friends that he considered me as some sort of rival."

Pat chuckled, "Knowing you I'm certain that you had absolutely no idea that he considered you to be rival, am I right?"

"Yep." Ash said.

Pat sighed, "I can't even say I'm surprised. I never did like Gary and his arrogant attitude, but what I really don't like is the fact that some people in Pallet Town treated you guys the way they did."

Ash shook his head; "There's no point in thinking about it anymore. The past is the past, nothing we can do about it now."

Pat smiled sadly, "Yes, the past is the past…"

Growlee whined making Pat scratch behind his ear, "Anyway you should get some sleep and I should to. I'm battling Sabrina tomorrow."

Ash smirked, "I'd say good luck but something tells me I won't need to."

Pat returned the smirk, "Indeed."

 **In the Morning**

The gang went back to Sabrina's gym at Ash's request. He said that an old friend wanted him to watch his battle with Sabrina and the boy agreed so naturally his friends would go with him.

"Who's this friend of yours, Ash?" Misty asked.

He smiled, "You'll see when we get to the gym's entrance. He said he'd be waiting for us outside."

"If he's a friend old Ash's then he must be someone interesting." Brock said.

Ritchie shrugged, "Maybe, but we won't know that until we meet him."

Molly yawned rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, "We get to meet big brother's friend. I can't wait!"

They kept walking until they arrived at the gym and saw a person standing at the entrance waiting for them, "There he is." Ash said.

They looked ahead of them and sure enough there was a young boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as…Molly!

"H-his face!" Misty said.

"What the? Pat is that you?!" Ritchie yelled.

Brock's eyes widened in remembrance "Wait a minute! I remember you! You came and challenged my gym!"

Pat smiled, "Nice to see you again gym leader Brock. Ash told me he was traveling with the gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City."

Misty looked at Brock, "He did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he and Ash are really skilled trainers. I didn't know they were friends and Ritchie knows him to."

Molly tilted her head at the boy, "Who are you?"

Ash looked at the girl at Pat but the boy merely smiled at him as if telling him it was okay, "My names Pat, I'm your big brothers best friend."

She blinked up at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you! I'm Molly and this id Teddiursa!"

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa greeted.

He smiled, "Hello there Teddiursa, its nice to meet you."

The others looked to Ash as if asking for an explanation but he smiled weakly telling them that he'll explain later.

They walked inside the gym greeted by the students who were grateful to Ash for helping their teacher and some of them were cautious of Pat having sensed something that no one else could sense.

The man from before saw them and Pat and was about to say something when he heard a voice coming from inside his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Be quiet and don't say a word to them."_**

The man stepped back allowing the others to pass him but they were confused by the sudden fear in his eye, but Ash figured the man backed off because Pat had told him something through telepathy.

 **Saffron Battlefield**

When they arrived at the arena they noticed Sabrina was already waiting for them. She sent Ash a look that he returned ushering the others over to the seats so the battle could start.

Mr. Natsume raised his arm in the air, "Battle Begin!"

"I choose you, Kadabra." Sabrina said lifting the pokéball in the air releasing her signature pokemon.

Pat smiled and grabbed a pokéball tossing it, "Spectre, get ready."

Appearing from the light was a Gengar that was not only slightly bigger than the one Ritchie had but also seem to be radiating with a sense of danger power.

The others couldn't help but flinch at it.

"That Gengar's strong. You can practically feel its power coming off of it." Brock said.

"No kidding," Misty commented, "Compared to Ritchie's this ones a monster."

Ritchie gulped.

Molly grabbed Ash's shirt leaning into him. The pat her head, "Don't worry, Pat won't do something that will cause Kadabra any harm." He said looking back to the arena.

"I will allow you to have the first move." Sabrina told her challenger.

But to her surprise he smiled with an illuminating charm, "Ladies first."

"Aren't you a gentlemen?" Sabrina said, "Kadabra, use Psybeam!"

Kadabra obeyed as a rainbow shot out at the ghost pokemon. Spectre remained still before sensing a smile from his trainer and disappeared from sight before the psychic attack hit. The smoke cleared and they noticed that Spectre was gone. Pat's smile grew slightly as Spectre appeared with what seems to be a shadow ball forming in his hands. Both Sabrina and Kadabra looked stunned at the reaction and speed of this pokemon as it fired a group of low powered shadow balls around Kadabra, causing enough to make a psychic type blind.

"Kadabra, remember your training, focus on where the opponent will be." Sabrina advised her partner who nodded within the dust cloud and closed his eyes, beginning to focus. It snapped its eyes open in time to see Spectre appearing just inches away from the gym leader's pokemon. Taking this memory stun.

"Why don't say hello, Spectre?" Pat suggested.

Spectre complied as he gave his species rival a great big lick in the face, causing Kadabra to become paralyzed. Spectre floated to Kadabra who was trying to move. Spectre was waiting for his trainer's orders while having fun scaring this pokemon and everyone else.

Molly started shaking hiding her face in her brothers side, "Big brother…I'm scared."

Hearing that his little sister was getting scared Pat called out to his friend, "Spectre, tone it down."

Spectre looked back at him, "Gen? Gengar Gen? (What? But why, Boss)?"

Pat gave him a sharp look shutting him up and making him float back over to his trainer waiting for his opponent to recover, "On my mark…"

Spectre got into position.

"Wait for it…" Pat said.

Kadabra began to use his next move.

"Now, fly at him with a Shadow Claw." Pat ordered.

Spectre grinned, his arms becoming enveloped by dark energy as three claws made from the same energy shot out and with a rapid slashing pushed back at the psychic type attack before reaching his mark and an explosion occurred covering the entire field. When the smoke cleared, Kadabra was standing still as was Spectre but the dark energy of the shadow claw attack had caused Spectre to flinch a little before Kadabra smiled back then fainted on the spot.

"Kadabra is unable to battle! Spectre wins! This match goes to the challenger Pat!" Mr. Natsume announced.

"Kadabra lost?!" Ritchie yelled.

"It didn't even get the chance to land a single hit on Pat's Gengar." Misty said

Brock nodded, "He did the same to me when he challenged my gym. I didn't stand a chance."

Ash shook his head, sure Pat won and all but it probably only made the people around him afraid of him. He rubbed his sisters head, "Molly, Pat and his pokemon aren't that scary."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really."

A smile appeared on her face and she settled down, "Okay…"

Ash got up from his seat and went over to the arena the others following right behind him. When he reached Sabrina and Pat the two of them were having a friendly conversation.

Pat looked at him, "Hey Ash, what did you think?"

He nodded, "You don't pull any punches I'll say tat much, and Gengar's stronger than Ritchie's that's obvious."

"Hey!" Ritchie yelled.

Sabrina smiled, "This might be the second time I've enjoyed such a battle with Ash being the first."

Part saw a faint blush on her face and looked at Ash, "Heh, well look at you."

"Zip it Pat." Ash said.

 **Outside the Gym**

The gang was outside the gym getting ready to head to HopHopHop Town, while Pat was going somewhere else.

"Take care of yourself Pat and make sure you call my mom in Pallet Town. She's been really worried about you." Ash told him.

Pat nodded, "I will, and I look forward to seeing you guys at the Indigo Plateau."

Molly approached him, "You'll really come and see us again?"

Pat bent down and rubbed her head, "Of course, me and your brother are best friends after all. I care about him deeply just like I care about you."

Molly smiled, "See you soon, Pat!"

He smiled back, "See you soon, Molly." And with that he stood up and walked away from the gang and they headed off to HopHopHop Town. Molly and Ritchie were walking in the front while Ash, Brock, and Misty were having private conversation behind them.

"Ash I've been meaning to ask you, but is Pat…" Brock asked unsurely.

"Molly's real older brother. Your not wrong because he is." Ash said.

Misty's eyes grew wide, "So then that means he'll…"

Ash shook his head, "He said Molly's safer with me, and doesn't want her to know their siblings until he's ready to tell her himself."

Brock nodded, "I see, by how come Molly doesn't remember that he's her brother?"

"When she was 4 years old she was sick with a very high fever which effected her memory." Ash explained.

"So she forgot about her real older brother?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded, "That's right. I only know this because Pat told me himself."

"I think I understand," Brock said, "But why did he suddenly show up now and where has been all these years?"

Ash frowned in anger, "A Team Rocket scientist took him to their research labs and experimented on him until he lost his own memory of his family. And when he escaped his memories slowly came back to him, but by the time he went back to his house no one was there."

They both gasped.

"Experimented? You mean Team Rocket experiments on people?" Misty questioned.

"Apparently." Ash growled.

Brock clenched his fists, "I didn't think they'd go that far, but I guess I was wrong."

"You and me both." Ash agreed, "But he's here and traveling around so it looks like they haven't tried to find him yet. But if they do I'll show no mercy."

"The same goes for us." Misty said.

"Misty's right. Remember your not alone in this Ash." Brock reminded.

The boy smiled, "Thanks guys, I mean it."

"Hey you guys are so slow, let's go already!" Ritchie yelled.

Ash chuckled, "We're coming Ritchie!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so and encounter with an old friend leads to information of the past both good and bad, but our heroes won't that bother them when it comes to protecting their friends._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **HopHopHop Town**

The gang finally arrived at HopHopHop Town looking up at the skyscrapers with amazement.

"Arnold!" a woman said embracing Ritchie by mistake.

"Arnold?" the said.

"Oh Arnold I was so worried about you!" the woman said continuing to hold Ritchie.

"I'm not Arnold lady! So can you please let go of me?!" Ritchie yelled.

The woman let him go and apologized, "Oh! I'm so sorry I thought you were my son! He's been missing along with the other children."

"Missing children?" Ash questioned.

She nodded, "All of the children suddenly disappeared my son Arnold being one of them."

"Children gone missing…" Brock thought out loud.

Just then Officer Jenny pulls up and put up another missing child poster making her feel sad.

Brock went into flirt mode, "Oh Officer Jenny, please don't have that sad look on your face your face is too beaut-" he was cut off by having his ear pulled by Misty.

"If she stays around you her mood will definitely get worse." Misty said dragging him away by the ear."

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Moron."

Sparky nodded in agreement.

Molly looked at Ash in concern, "Big brother?"

Ash was staring at the wanted poster and thought of his own mother, "Why don't we help solve the mystery?"

Everyone looked at him then nodded their heads in agreement.

Now then, let's solve the mystery shall we?

 **Pokemon Center**

It turns out that the children had been missing for three days according to Officer Jenny. She's tried to find a suspect but everyone in town has an alibi, not ones to give up they went to the pokemon center and asked Nurse Joy if she knows anything but she told them something else that might be related to the mystery.

"All of the pokemon here in the center lost all their energy three days ago around the same time the children went missing." She explained.

Ash had a thought, "So this all started when the pokemon here in the center started losing their energy then after that happened the children here also went missing."

"That can't be coincidence." Misty said.

Brock nodded, "This is definitely connected to the missing children, but what could it all mean?"

"Nothing good." Ritchie said.

"What a mystery." Molly said.

Teddiursa nodded.

Just then Officer Jenny hip started beeping, "Another sleep wave!"

"Sleep wave?" Misty questioned.

Jenny nodded, "I've been tracking them ever since they started entering the city. Let's go."

Having left the pokemon center they tracked the source of the sleep waves to the roof of an enormous skyscraper.

"This is where the signals coming from." Jenny said.

Stepping off the elevator they see a huge mansion at the end of the walkway.

Ritchie and Brock nod to each other and bust the door down making Ash wince.

"I hope they won't charge us for the door." Ash said.

Misty shook her head and Molly giggled.

They see a lot of people gathered around in formal wear and saw a Drowzee and Hypno on a podium. Then it hit Ash light bolt of lightning, "I've figured it out!"

Misty looked at him, "Figured what out Ash?"

"I figured out the mystery," he said stepping forward, "You all have some explaining to do!" he said with authority that left Officer Jenny impressed.

The adults looked at each other nervously when a man stepped forward, "And who are you to demand we explain ourselves young man?"

Ash sent him a nasty glare that shut him up instantly, "Maybe you didn't hear me? In that case I'll repeat myself, _you all_ have some explaining to do and if you try to run away Officer Jenny will arrest each and everyone of you." he growled.

Jenny nodded, "He's right, the sleep waves led us here so I suggest you start explaining yourselves like he asked!"

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Geez, I don't know who's worse Officer Jenny or Ash?"

Brock had hearts in his eyes, "She's so pretty when she's demanding."

"You're an idiot." Misty said.

The people explained that they couldn't sleep very well and it got so bad they became insomniacs, so they decided to use Hypno's sleep waves instead of sleeping pills the doctor gave them. The same man explains that city life has become stressful on the members here and said the only cure was Hypno's sleep wave.

"So, do you understand the situation now…?" the man trailed off with because Ash was sending him the nasty glare surrounded in purple like aura and he wasn't the only one his friends and Officer Jenny were glaring at him too.

"Understand the situation? Do _you_ understand the situation?" Ash growled getting in the mans face scaring him even more, "Do you idiots realize what you've done? Using Hypno's sleep wave is not only stupid but dangerous as well. Your _cure_ is suppose to be used on pokemon only when in a battle, using it on people has a side affect which causes a pokemon to lose energy."

Misty, Ritchie, and Molly looked at Brock as if to confirm Ash's explanation. Brock nodded, "He's right."

"I see." Jenny said, "But your friend Ash has a knack for making people feel fear. I wouldn't mind having him help me with interrogations."

"That's a bad idea." Brock, Misty, and Ritchie instantly said.

Pikachu nodded, "Pika Pikachu (Really bad)."

Sparky nodded to, "Pikachu Pi Pika (He'll probably give people nightmares)."

Teddiursa shivered, "Teddiursa Ursa (Nightmares are scary)."

"Not only did you idiots do something completely dangerous, but you also cost the parents of missing children pain. This also affects extra sensitive kids, which explains why the children of the town have gone missing." Ash continued.

"What?!" they all said.

"So you guys are the reason the kids of this town have gone missing!" Ritchie yelled.

"How could you do such a selfish thing?!" Misty yelled.

"Meanies!" Molly yelled.

"Ursa (Meanies)!" Teddiursa yelled.

"Instead of taking the sleeping pills like the doctor told you to do, you ignore it and decide to use Hypno's sleep waves instead! Are you proud of yourselves?!" Ash yelled.

The adults gathered looked down in shame knowing that the boy was right. They weren't thinking about anyone but themselves and it cost the parents of the town to suffer because they don't know what happened to their children.

"Y-your right. We did a terrible selfish thing." The man admitted.

"Obviously," Ash growled cracking his knuckles, "You want to go to sleep right? Then why don't I help you with that? I'll put you in an _eternal slumber_ , how does that sound?"

The man squealed like a girl as Ash slowly approached him, but Ritchie and Brock stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Don't do it Ash! He's not worth it!" Brock yelled.

"Plus that's considered attempted murder!" Ritchie yelled.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, I just wanna beat him senseless until he stops moving." Ash said calmly.

"That's what we mean by attempted murder!" they yelled comically.

Misty sweat-dropped, "You still want him to help you with interrogation's?"

Jenny had stars in her eyes, "Did you see that? He made the man scream like a little girl."

"And she's gone." Misty sighed, "But still I'm curious about something." She went over to Hypno and allowed the pokemon to hypnotize her, which successfully worked.

"Seal seal seal." Misty said imitating Seal.

Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. Ritchie couldn't help it and busted out laughing, "Gyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ash sweat-dropped, "Don't come crying to me when she beats you senseless."

Brock nodded in agreement.

Molly laughed, "Misty's funny!"

"Ursa Ursa (Really funny)!" Teddiursa agreed.

Misty ran out of the mansion suddenly surprising everyone.

"Misty wait!" Brock yelled running after her with the others following but Ash stayed behind and allowed Drowzee to climb on his back then he followed everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Psyduck!

"Psyduck!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang followed Misty all the way to the park surrounding the mansion. That's also where they found the missing the children with all of them acting like pokemon.

"The children!" Jenny yelled.

"So they were here in the park the whole time?!" Ritchie yelled.

"And they're all acting like pokemon. I think they're suffering from Pokémonitis, the children really believe they're pokemon." Brock said.

"Its probably cause by Hypno's waves." Ash said setting Drowzee down on the ground.

He saw Officer Jenny try to snap the children out of it but nothing worked, "I don't think that's gonna work officer jenny. Why don't we let Drowzee undo what Hypno did?"

Drowse nodded and walked over to the children and Misty putting them all to sleep with it sleep attack then clapped its hands awaking them from their trance much to their relief.

"It worked!" Ritchie smiled.

"Yay!" Molly cheered.

Officer Jenny sighed with relief, "Thank goodness." The police woman called their parents and they all showed up to the park relieved to see their children were okay, even the woman from before had embraced her son Arnold in happiness.

Misty was glad that the parent had their children back but couldn't help but ask a question, "So, did any of you happen to laugh while I was in a trance?"

Ash smiled deviously, "Yes as a matter of fact Ritchie did. He roared with laughter seeing you act like Seel."

Ritchie shot him a look of betrayal and froze in fear at seeing Misty had brought out her mallet and hit him over the head with it.

Ash chuckled and Brock looked at him, "I won't lie to you, he had that coming sooner or later."

"I know that's why I told her he laughed at her." Ash smiled but that smile was devious anyone could see that.

"You are truly frightening sometimes, you know that?" Brock stated.

"I try my best." he smiled.

Pikachu shook his head, "Pika Pikapi (Only Ash)."

 **Pokemon Center**

The gang arrived back at the pokemon center and saw that Nurse Joy looked troubled about something.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Well," she picked up duck like pokemon, "This Psyduck is still holding its head."

"Psy (My head)?" Psyduck said.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache.]**

Ash nodded, "Psyduck is a water type but it also knows psychic type moves too, which is probably why it always has headaches." He said taking it from Nurse Joy and setting it on the ground in front of them.

Ritchie grinned, "You hear that Misty? It's a water type, so why don't you catch it?"

Misty crossed her arms and turned away, "Forget it! Besides it looks boring to me!" she said unaware that one of her pokeballs rolled over to the water type. She looked over just in time to see Psyduck pecks it being instantly sucked in the pokéball.

Misty wailed, while Ritchie laughed, Brock sighed and the Ketchum siblings merely shrugged. Just a normal day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so with the mystery of what happened to the children being solved and Misty gaining a new friend our heroes enjoy the peace. The journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thank you to twilightnite13 for collaborating with me with the battle scene between Kadabra and Spectre!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Riolu (Male), Ralts (Female), Ralts (Male), Dratini (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Braixen (Female), and Pidgeotto (Female).


	18. Fashion Nightmare!

**"Hello": "Normal Speech"**

 **'Hello': 'Telepathy'**

 ** _Hello: Thoughts_**

 ** _"Hello": "Flashback"_**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/ Poke-Speech to Ash**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, I've been playing Pokemon GO a lot so I've been distracted. By the way, for those who are a fan of the Berserk anime the Berserk (2016) anime is out. The animations a little different which kinda threw me off, but if you wanna go watch it have fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After the events of the Hypno incident ended peacefully and Misty gained a new friend they were on their way to Scissor Street at Brock's insistence. What does the town have to offer our heroes?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang was now on their way Scissor Street at Brock's insistence prompting Ritchie to ask why.

"Hey Brock what's so important about going to Scissor Street? Is something special going on?" Ritchie asked.

Brock nodded, "That's right, it's also referred to as Breeder's Lane which is also well known for its pokemon salon and beauty parlors."

Misty perked up at the mention of salon and beauty parlor, "Salons and beauty parlor?! We definitely have to go!"

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "All the make up in the world wouldn't be able to make you pretty."

That earned him a whack on the head by her mallet making Ash shake his head at his cousin's stupidity.

"You just don't learn do you?" Ash said.

"Pikachu Pika (Honestly)." Pikachu shook his head.

Molly looked at her brother, "Does he like it when Misty hits him?"

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pika Pi (Not unless he's a masochist.)." Sparky joked.

Ash face palmed at Sparky's comment and Pikachu just groaned.

"What did Sparky say?" Molly asked.

"You don't need to know, besides your too young to know what that word means anyway!" Ash said quickly.

Pikachu looked at Sparky, "Pikachu Pi Pi Pika (Where did you learn that word)?"

Sparky grinned, "Pikachu (Secret)."

Pikachu sweat-dropped, "Pikachu (Really)?"

 **Scissor Street**

The gang was now walking down Scissor Street also known as Breeder's Lane and Brock was acting like a little kid because he could probably learn from some of the people here. Ash was happy that Brock was happy because the guy wanted to become a breeder in the near future so he was content to see a smile on his friends face.

Misty got Ash's attention by grabbing his shirt making him stop and my god he wished he hadn't. There in the window display in a store called Salon Roquet was a Koffing and Ekans wearing god-awful dresses and accessories.

Ritchie looked like he wanted to throw up, Molly tilted her head in confusion, and Ash froze in place. But the pokemon's reactions were the most expressive.

"Pika Pika Pikachu (What the hell)?!" Sparky yelled.

"Pikachu…Pika (That's just…wrong)." Pikachu stared in horror.

"Teddiursa Ursa (Those poor guys)." Teddiursa looked in pity.

Misty had stars in her eyes, "So cute!"

Ritchie looked at her like she was crazy, "Dear god, please tell me your joking!"

She looked at him, "You don't think they look cute?"

"Who in their right mind would think _that's_ cute?!" Ritchie pointed to the pokemon.

"Well apparently all of the people going in to the store," Ash pointed, "See? Their practically lining up to get in."

Misty was debating whether she should go or not but Brock interrupted her when she yelled, "I found it!"

They turned to him, "Found what?" Ash asked. He didn't answer and instead ran in the direction of a store that wasn't as crowded and bland compared to the store across from them but Ash preferred this bland store over that other one. Brock was struck by nervousness and froze in place not going in, so Ash and the others went in.

A woman with long green hair greets them gently, "Oh, hello there."

Brock shook his head snapping out of it hearing the woman's voice, "Hello!" he squeaked.

"Why did your voice get so high?" Molly asked innocently.

"No reason!" he replied.

The woman giggled, "Nice to meet you all my name is Suzie."

"My name is Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Pikachu (Hello)." Pikachu introduced.

"I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky." Ritchie pointed to his partner.

"Pikachu (Yo)." Sparky greeted.

"My name's Molly and this is Teddiursa." Molly greeted.

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa said.

"A-a-a-and my names Brock!" Brock said nervously.

Misty rolled her eyes, "My names Misty."

Suzie smiled, "Nice to meet you all." She greeted going back to messaging Chansey and Misty noticed a fox like pokemon with red fur and lots of tails sleeping on the couch.

"What pokemon is that?" Misty questioned.

Ash looked over, "That's a Vulpix."

Ritchie scanned it with his pokédex:

 **[Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails.]**

"So it can grow more tails? That's kinda cool." Ritchie smiled.

"Awww, its so cute." Misty said scooping it up in her arms and giving it more compliments.

Vulpix was annoyed the red head interrupted its afternoon nap and blew a flamethrower in her face making Ritchie snort and causing Ash to sigh.

"Probably should have waited for it to wake up before petting it." Ash stated.

Pikachu nodded. He told his trainer that if he were to ever wake him up from his nap he would electrocute him without mercy. Ash then noticed three more pokemon come out of hiding but one looked familiar.

Ash blinked, "Growlee? Is that you?"

Growlithe yelped and went over to the boy, "Grow Grow Growlithe (Nice to see you again)." He smiled then noticed Vulpix and had hearts in its eyes and went over to the fire type, but Vulpix merely yawned wanting to go back to sleep.

"Big brother does Growlee like Vulpix?" Molly asked.

"Looks that way, but it looks like all Vulpix wants to do is go back to sleep." Ash told her.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "What's the point?"

"Your hopeless." Ash sighed. He then heard Pikachu getting into it with the Spearow while the Scyther tried to ease the situation.

"Spearow row row (What's your problem with me you rat)?!"

Pikachu growled at him, "Pika Pika Pikachu?! Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu (What's my problem?! You smell exactly like those flock of Spearows that attacked us)!"

Scyther got in between them looking at the yellow rat, "Scy scy scy Scyther, Scyther scy Scyther (I assure you Pikachu, that Nestro would never be apart of a flock that would harm a trainer or his pokemon)."

Pikachu didn't seem convinced and growled at them both. This Spearow had to be apart of the same flock that almost killed his trainer, he was sure of it!

Ash sensed the potential fight and made to intervene only to stop when he saw a familiar face come through the door, "Pat?"

Said boy turned to him, "Why hello there Ash what a coincidence meeting you here like this." he smiled.

"Yeah it is." Ash replied.

Molly waved at him, "Hi Pat!"

He waved back, "Hey there Molly, how've you been since we last met?"

She smiled, "Great!"

"I'm glad, now why is Pikachu all worked up?" Pat asked.

Ash explained that when he first started his journey he had to help a Scizor out because a Spearow was pecking it at mercilessly so he had intervened to help it. He also explained that the Spearow called for its flock to come and help it, so they had to run quickly and he ended up falling into a river when one grazed its cheek.

Pat put a finger to his chin, "I see, well that explains why Pikachu's so hostile." He went over to the electric type and rubbed his head, "Pikachu I assure you that Nestro is not part of the flock that tried to hurt Ash. That I promise you."

Pikachu looked at him for a while and nodded going back over to his trainer who smiled at the boy, "Thanks Pat."

"Its okay, I'm pretty sure my own pokemon would feel the same way if our positions were reversed," He looked over at Growlee and sweat-dropped, "I hope he realizes that Vulpix only wants to sleep."

Ritchie looked at Pat with suspicion, "Its kinda weird that you got here before us, your not following us are you?"

Pat smiled and brought his finger to his lips, "Now that is a secret."

Ritchie and Misty fell down anime style then got back up, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that Pat and Ash are related. These two act way too similar." Misty pointed out.

"Your right about that." Ritchie sighed.

Suzie observed everything with a smile, "My goodness, I apologize for Vulpix's behavior. She doesn't like it when people disturb her nap, so she tends to be a little moody."

"That's an understatement." Misty grumbled wiping the soot off her face with a smile.

"Please make me your apprentice!" Brock blurted out suddenly.

All heads turned to him in shock even Suzie was taken by surprise.

"I have always admired you because of your healthy ways of treating pokemon!" Brock declared.

Suzie blushed, "I'm flattered you'd think so highly of me Brock, but I'm really not all that great."

"Nonsense! Your work as a breeder is exceptional! I could learn a lot from you!" Brock said.

Ash smiled, "Well would you look at that? I've never seen him this nervous around a girl before. He must really like her."

Molly nodded, "Is she gonna be Brock's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Ash said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzie was currently serving them all tea having gotten over Brock's dramatic declaration. Pikachu was currently munching on Ash's pokemon food with delight and Suzie couldn't help but notice his shiny coat.

"This Pikachu's coat sure is shiny," she pointed out, "Brock did you make its food?"

"Oh no! Ash was the one who made it! See Pikachu will only eat his homemade pokemon food, but the rest eat mine!" Brock said.

"Really? You make your own pokemon food Ash?" Suzie asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, but that's only because my mom taught me how when I was little. The recipe I'm using is one of hers actually; I just added my own mix to it. Now Brock here makes his own pokemon foodhimself."

Misty nodded, "Ash is right, Brock's pokemon food is the best!"

Suzie smiled at Brock, "That's amazing Brock."

He blushed in embarrassment.

Vulpix woke back up from its nap and smelled Brock's pokemon food then proceeded to chow down on it.

"Oh well this is a surprise," Suzie said staring at Vulpix, "Vulpix never eats anything unless I make it myself."

"That's because Brock's food is awesome!" Ritchie commented.

"I agree," Pat said munching on some food Brock made for him, "This really is good, even my pokemon like it."

"Hey Suzie, do you ever dress up your pokemon like they do at that store?" Misty asked.

Suzie sighed sadly, "Ever since that salon opened up trainers have been taking their pokemon there. They believe that making their pokemon look flashier is more important than what's on the inside."

Ritchie scoffed, "Yeah, well I think it's dumb. I mean seriously who would force their pokemon to wear those ugly outfits?"

"That's not true! Even pokemon like to dress up every once in awhile, right Ash?" Misty countered.

Ash looked at Pikachu who shook his head, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Ritchie on this one. When I saw those pokemon in the store they looked miserable, even uncomfortable."

"Ha! See that! Even Ash agrees with me! Its dumb!" Ritchie stuck his tongue out.

"Its not dumb!" Misty yelled.

"Yes it is! The inside is more important than the outside anyway!" Ritchie smirked, "And besides, if you wanna make something pretty why don't you dress up Psyduck? Maybe he'll like it."

Misty ceased her anger and smiled, "That's a great idea!"

"Eh?" Ash and Pat said.

Misty called out Psyduck who looked confused, "Psy (Huh)?"

Misty stood up, "Come on Psyduck! We're going to the salon to get you some clothes!" she said picking him up and running out the door.

"Misty left." Molly said.

Teddiursa nodded, "Ursa (She did)."

"I can't believe she actually ran over there to dress Psyduck up." Ash sighed.

"I feel so bad for that poor Psyduck. I don't think Misty has the patience to deal with him." Pat smiled weakly.

"You might be right about that." Ritchie agreed.

"Don't worry Suzie," Brock spoke up, "I for one prefer your methods over some silly Salon."

"I agree with Brock, dressing up pokemon like that should be considered pokemon abuse." Ash commented.

"Agreed." Pat and Ritchie said.

She smiled, "Thank you for your kind words. But I don't know if I can compete with them."

Ash thought about it then came to an idea, "Actually you can, and me and Brock can help you out with what I have in mind."

Brock knew that smirk; it was the "I have a brilliant idea" smirk that the breeder came to like. The breeder smirked himself, "Ash is right, we have the perfect idea that and all you have to do is combine style with substance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Vulpix!

"Vulpix!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Suzie decides to give a lecture which draws a small crowed but she followed Ash and Brock's plan, so she wasn't all that worried.

"If a pokemon is injured in battle then it should be given a therapeutic message." She gestured towards Ash and Pikachu.

He nodded and started messaging his best friends back earning a soft "cha" from the mouse and impressing the crowed that gathered which soon gathered more people from the Salon Roquet.

Brock and Ritchie decided to help too including Molly who decided to message Teddiursa, but Pat ran off somewhere saying there was something he had to take care of and would see them later. Suzie was happy because they managed to gather a large crowed.

"It seems to be working just like you both said it would." She smiled.

Ash smiled back, "Of course it would. They now realize that your method is much better that salon's."

Brock nodded, "They're starting to realize this is better because it helps strengthen the bond between trainer and pokemon."

Molly giggled, "Teddiursa said he liked the message very much!"

"Ursa (I did)!"

Ritchie looked around, "Too bad Misty's missing out on all this."

Sparky nodded.

Just then Psyduck came up to them really frantic and was rambling but Ash managed to understand him perfectly.

"He say's Team Rockets captured Misty in the Salon Roquet." Ash translated.

"Then we need to go help her." Brock declared.

"Right!" everyone including Suzie decided to go to Salon Roquet to save Misty and stop Team Rocket.

 **Salon Roquet**

They all busted into Salon Roquet to save misty and froze in place at what they saw. Misty's face was, well not its best.

Ritchie busted out laughing at Misty's face with tears streaming down his eyes and holding his stomach, "N-nice make over…it…it really suits you!" he said in between laughs.

Ash just shook his head, "You do realize she'll whack you with her mallet again once we save her right?"

Molly tilted her head, "Big brother, why does Misty look like a clown?"

Ash sweat-dropped, "Uh, well."

Brock smiled weakly, "That's an one interesting make-over you have there Misty."

Misty couldn't help but wail.

"It's the twerps!" Meowth said.

"Perfect timing! We can capture Pikachu right here and now!" Jessie smirked.

"Looks like it." James smiled.

Suzie wasn't happy with them, "Look what you've done to those poor pokemon!" she gestured over to Koffing and Ekans, "A pokemon's true inner beauty is what's on the inside not outside!"

"Oh spare me! A pokemon's true beauty is the outside! No one cares about what's on the inside!" Jessie scoffed.

Ash sighed, "How annoying, I say we just send them flying. What do you guys think?"

"I agree." Brock said bringing out a pokéball.

"I'm good to go." Ritchie stated.

Before Team Rocket could attack they were held in the air by some psychic like energy making their eyes go wide. Ash immediately looked at Molly but saw that it wasn't her.

 _Then…who?_

"What's going on?! Why are we floating in the air?!" Jessie demanded.

"How should I know?!" Meowth yelled.

"I don't like being in the air!" James stated.

Koffing and Ekans had also voiced their complaints.

Vulpix then came out from out of nowhere and charged at the floating rockets by lighting its whole body on fire and started spinning in place.

"That's Fire Spin." Ash stared.

Ritchie looked at him, "That's a fire type move right?"

Ash nodded, "That's right."

Vulpix made contact with the rockets sending them blasting off to who knows where. Brock then turns to the crowed and tells them that a pokemon's inner strength is hindered by dressing them up in clothes that they don't need to wear. The crowed understood his words and freed their pokemon from their tortured clothes and make-up, while Misty bashed Ritchie up side the head with her mallet for laughing at her then thanked Psyduck for getting help.

Unknown to them Pat was hiding in the background having used his powers to levitate them in the air so Vulpix could send them flying. Having dealt with that he had another thing to take care of now.

 **Pokemon Center**

Pat asked Ash and his friends to meet him at the pokemon center so he could talk to them about something. Those present were Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"What did you want to talk to us about Pat?" Ash asked.

Pat sighed then smiled weakly, "Sorry about this…" his eyes flashed red making their eyes turn red just like Pat's he then commanded they forget about knowing his connection with Team Rocket. Back at Suzie's salon he probed their memories and found out Ash had told them about his past with Team Rocket, so he decided to make them forget not wanting them to get involved.

The three shook their heads and looked at each other feeling something was wrong, but couldn't put their finger on it. Pat merely smiled and told them that they were talking about how he had to continue his journey and would see them some other time. They understood and he headed out the pokemon center and down the road.

Growlee was quiet but now was the right time to ask, "Grow? Grow Grow Growlee (Pat? Are you sure about this)?"

The boy nodded, "I'm sure. They can't know Growlee because if they do then they might get involved and that's something I don't want to happen."

Growlithe merely shook his head but knew his trainer was right, but deep down something was telling him that Ash and his friends would be targeted by _that_ man in the near future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzie was outside her salon with the others right outside with her, "I can't thank you all enough for your help. Especially you Brock, I was starting to have doubts about my abilities as a breeder but thanks to you I know I'll be just fine."

Brock blushed madly, "It was nothing really!"

Ash smiled, "So what will you do now?"

"I'm going to leave my shop for awhile and go on a journey, so I can learn what it truly means to be a pokemon breeder," She picks up Vulpix and gestures towards Brock, "Vulpix has taken quite a liking to you, so I'd appreciate it if you would take her with you."

Brock was surprised by the request but accepted to take care of the cute little fire-type, "It would be my pleasure." He said taking Vulpix from her giving it a gentle pat on the head making it lean into the touch.

Ritchie looks over to Misty's still covered clown face and snickered, "I think you look better this way, you should keep it."

Sparky snickered right along with him, "Pikachu, Pika Pika Pikachu (Your right, she does)."

Misty glared at him, "Do you want me to smack you with my mallet again?!"

Molly giggled, "You look silly Misty."

Teddiursa nodded, "Ursa Ursa (You do)."

Ash had to hold in his laughter, "We-well…I wouldn't worry about it Misty we'll get that stuff off you before we leave."

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Pikachu (Looking at her face like that isn't exactly pleasant for me to see)."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so, after learning more about pokemon breeding and gaining a new little friend Vulpix the gang heads off to continue their journey. Why did Pat erase the conversation Ash had with Brock and Misty, and what exciting adventures will await them. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Primeape (Male), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	19. Fighting Pokemon & Electric Magnemite!

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I will be uploading another chapter today as an apology for making you wait so long! I'm back in school now so hopefully I can update my stories at the time I want! Thank you for your patience! ^_^**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"** **Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello'_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _Hello:_** **Thoughts**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **: Flashback**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having learned something about a pokemon's inner beauty our heroes are now on their way to Fuchsia City sight of Ash's and Ritchie's next gym battle. Wonder what our heroes will encounter when they arrive?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brock looked at the map in his hands, "We're almost at Fuchsia City you guys."

Ash looked at him, "Really? It feels like we haven't been walking that long at all."

"Pika Pika (That's right)." Pikachu nodded.

Misty smiled, "Do you know what kind of pokemon you'll use against the gym leader Ash?"

Ash thought about it, "Well…Koga uses Poison Type pokemon, and their weak against Fire, Flying, Rock, and Psychic type pokemon."

"They are?" Ritchie questioned.

"Yep," Ash nodded, "So I think I'll use Pidgeotto, Charmander, and Ralts. I'll call Prof. Oak and ask him to send her over while I send back Squirtle, and I'll train with Ralts before going into battle. If al goes well then he might be ready to battle one of Koga's poison types."

Brock nodded, "Sounds like a good strategy to me."

Molly smiled, "I can't wait to see you two battle! Its always so much fun!"

"Ursa (It is)." Teddiursa agreed.

Just then a pokemon came out from the bushes, it had spikes on its head and was wearing red boxing gloves having them up prepared to fight the group.

"Hey it's a Hitmonchan." Ash said.

"Hitmonchan?" Ritchie took out his pokédex:

 **[Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye.]**

"So it's a fighting type pokemon huh? And punches that are faster than the eye, sounds kinda cool." Ritchie smiled.

"Pikachu (It does)." Sparky agreed.

"You think its wild?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at it closely, "I don't think so, it probably has a trainer but more importantly it looks like it wants a fight right now."

As if to prove his point the pokemon charged at them making Molly freeze up, Ash was about to intervene but Teddiursa jumped in and sent a Focus Punch at the fighting type hitting it in the face sending it skidding back. Teddiursa jumped in front of Molly and growled at Hitmonchan.

Molly blinked, "Teddiursa?"

Ash was just as surprised, "Teddiursa never growls…this pokemon just got on his bad side."

Ritchie looked at Ash, "So…what's gonna happen?"

"You'll see." Ash told him.

"Teddiursa ursa? Ursa Teddiursa (You dare try to attack my trainer? You must have a death wish)!" Teddiursa growled charging at Hitmonchan with great speed sending Fury Swipes at the fighting type, then used Cross Chop jumping back he went at it again, but this time it use Play Nice making it taste more of Teddiursa's wrath.

"Holy! Teddiursa's thrashing it!" Ritchie yelled.

"Ash said that Teddiursa was strong I just didn't realize how strong." Misty stood there dumbfounded.

Brock sweat-dropped, "Guess Teddiursa get's that way whenever Molly's in danger. He's just like Ash." He remembered the way the boy had punched that team rocket grunt sending him across the room the moment he touched Molly. Ash and Teddiursa were had the same protective instincts when it came to the girl.

Ash looked at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Brock quickly said.

Hitmonchan was sent skidding back some more but was still standing, as was Teddiursa.

"What are you doing Hitmonchan?!" a man yelled getting their attention.

Ritchie blinked at the man, "Who's he?"

Ash's eyes narrowed, "Hitmonchan's trainer probably."

"Don't let your guard down Hitmonchan!" the man yelled, "Knock that pokemon out!"

Molly stood next to Teddiursa fearlessly, "I won't let you pick on Teddiursa!"

Teddiursa crossed his arms frowning, "Teddiursa ursa (Give me your worst)!"

"Dad stop!" a little girl runs out from behind the tree standing in front of the man, "Please stop this and come home!"

The man looked at the little girl and frowned shaking his head, "I can't Rebecca. I won't quit until I become the P1 Grand Prix champion," he turned to leave, "If you need me I'll be at my Gym." And with that he walked away with Hitmonchan following right behind him.

Rebecca looks down heartbroken but Ash wouldn't have that so he went over to the girl rubbing her head making her look at him, "Don't look so sad, would you like to hang out with us for a little while?"

She perked up a little and smiled, "Yes please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca was eating a rice ball courtesy of Brock and cheered up a little too, "That man just now was my dad Anthony, I don't know why but he's determined to become the P1 Grand Prix champion. Because he's spends so much time training with Hitmonchan and never coming home he's practically abandoned us." She had tears in her eyes prompting Ash to wipe them away.

In a way the boy could relate to the girl, his father had never been there for him when he needed him the most, his mentor took his place as the father figure in his life. His mom tried to make Ash feel better saying that his father loved him but he wasn't so sure, I mean the man left when he was 4 years old, so what was he suppose to think of him as now?

Brock on the other hand remembered when his dad had up and left on them to go on his journey and ended up coming back to Pewter City, but he never announced that he was here the whole time which deep down made him a little mad. Sure he had forgiven the man, but to find out that he was near him the whole time made him just a tad bit upset.

He nodded his head and stood up, "Don't worry Rebecca, we'll make sure your dad goes home to you."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?!"

Brock nodded, "Of course! You can count on us, right Ash?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I think its time he came home to you. Besides every child needs their father in their life." He said with a monotone tone of voice making Ritchie, Molly, and Pikachu look at him with worry.

"Ash is right," Brock agreed, "I'll use Geodude and Ash can use Primeape."

The boy nodded, "I'll go the pokemon center and send Bulbasaur back and bring Primeape over here."

Brock smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Rebecca smiled and hugged them both, "Thank you!"

Ritchie saw the dark look in Ash's eyes and looked down which Misty noticed, "What's wrong Ritchie?"

He sighed and looked at her, "I'll tell you when we get to the pokemon center, I'm sure Brock probably wants to know too."

Misty said nothing and simply nodded.

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash was in the middle of transferring his pokemon with Prof. Oak while Ritchie and the others were far away, Molly was with Ash saying hello to Luxray who heard Ash's voice. Ritchie and the others were sitting at a table watching them, but he sighed and turned towards his comrades.

Brock looked at him, "You alright?"

Ritchie shook his head, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something."

"Does it have something to do with what happened earlier?" Misty asked.

He nodded, "Brock…how do you feel about your dad?"

The teen raised a brow at the sudden question but answered anyway, "Well, to be honest with you at first I didn't want to forgive him but after hearing his reasons I found myself forgiving him anyway but that's just me."

"I see," Ritchie said, "Then…I can't say the same for Ash."

"Ash? Does he not like his father?" Misty asked.

He nodded, "He left when Ash was only four years old and no ones heard from him since, not even Aunt Delia."

Brock could relate to the rave haired teen and wondered what he was thinking when his dad had apologized for not coming straight home.

Misty looked over at Ash, "So, Ash doesn't like his dad all that much then?"

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah, but maybe someday he'll learn to forgive him."

 _'_ _I hope.'_ He thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Hitmonchan!

"Hitmonchan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang had arrive to where the P1 Grand Prix was being held and Brock and Ash got ready to battle, while the gang had seen Pat was sitting amongst the crowed smiling at them with his faithful puppy on his lap.

"Hey there funny seeing you guys here." Pat smiled.

Growlee smiled at them.

"Pat? What are you doing here?" Ritchie asked raising a brow at him.

He smiled, "I came to see who will be the champion of course."

Molly smiled, "Its nice to see you again Pat!"

"Nice to see you too Molly." He smiled, his face warming up.

Misty was wondering if Pat was secretly following them, first the beauty place and now here? It can't be a coincidence. Can it?

The first round was between a Machop and Primeape, Ritchie scanned the fighting type.

 **[Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they excercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.]**

Ritchie put his pokédex away, "Pretty impressive, but Primeape's just as dangerous as Machop."

Misty and Molly nodded while Pat and Growlee tilted their heads in confusion.

Primeape completely dominated Machop. Machop tried to send Primeape out of the ring using Seismic Toss but Primeape avoided it by jumping in the air and using Karate Chop followed up by Mega Kick ending the match.

Pat clapped his hands, "That was amazing! Good job Primeape!"

"Gro-o-olithe (Well done)." Growlee complimented.

Ritchie nodded, "Yep, definitely more dangerous than your average fighting type."

"Agreed." Misty and Molly nodded their heads in agreement.

The next match was between Hitmonlee and Geodude. Ritchie scanned this new fighting type.

 **[Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position.]**

"You think Brock will be okay?" Ritchie asked.

"I hope so." Misty said.

But it was not to be for Geodude was completely destroyed by Hitmonlee making the gang wince, and to add insult to injury Rebecca's father had the nerve to say "A real man knows when to admit defeat" pissing Ash off greatly. Sensing his trainer's anger Primeape cracked his knuckles looking forward to beating up the man's fighting type. Ash went to Brock and promised him that he and Primeape will handle it from here on. The fighting type sent a thumbs up at him making Brock smile.

As more battles rage on Primeape, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee prove to be the strongest fighting types in the whole tournament. The people in the crowed couldn't decide which pokemon to cheer for because they liked all three of them. The next match was between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

Hitmonchan did its best, what with using Close Combat, Counter, and other useful moves Hitmonlee proved to be just as strong sending its own attacks like, Double Kick and Mega Kick. Seeing his Hitmonchan was on its last legs Anthony Rebecca's father threw in the towel taking the gang by surprise.

"He threw in the towel?" Ritchie questioned.

Pat nodded, "He took his own advice and knew when it was time to admit defeat."

Misty was still worried, "Do you think he'll refuse to come home again?"

Rebecca looked down sad.

"No," Anthony walked over to them with a smile, "I think its time I come home. I was so caught up in the tournament that I neglected my family and my daughter sad," he rubbed the girl on her head, "I'm sorry for worrying you Rebecca and your mother."

Rebecca smiled and hugged her father, "Its okay, because you can come home now."

Misty smiled, "Looks like the fighting brought them together."

Brock nodded, "Yeah, looks like its up to Ash now."

Ritchie, "That Hitmonlee looks tough, but I'm sure Ash has something up his sleeve."

"Pika pika (Good luck)!" Pikachu cheered.

"Win it big brother!" Molly cheered.

"Teddiursa (Fight)!" Teddiursa encouraged.

"Pika Pikachu (Show 'em who's boss)!" Sparky yelled.

Rebecca and her father decided to watch and see what the raven-haired trainer and his Primeape do.

Ash saw that Anthony was no longer in the tournament and looked at Primeape, "Looks like he's out. Are you okay with that?"

Primeape crossed his arms, "Prime Primeape. Prime Primeape Prime, Prime Primeape (I'm not. But the girl got her father back, and that's all that matters)."

Ash chuckled, "Your right."

Finally the last match was between Primeape and Hitmonlee and the gang plus Rebecca and her father couldn't wait to see who would win. Hitmonlee sent multiple rapid kicks at Primeape but it either dodged or blocked the kicks and sneaked in a few hit of its own. Hitmonlee then launches into the air making Ash smirked his friends all seeing it.

"That smirk…" Ritchie said.

Brock and Misty nodded while Pat chuckled, "Oh this is gonna be good."

Molly giggled.

Rebecca and Anthony looked confused. What was about to happen?

"Grab the leg." Ash said.

Primeape smirked and grabbed it leg with both hands taking it by surprise, "Now…Use, **Seismic Toss!** "

Primeape swung Hitmonlee around before finally letting go sending it flying out of the ring and into the ground completely unconscious.

"He did it!" Molly cheered.

"Pika (Nice)!" Pikachu smiled.

"Pikachu (Awesome)!" Sparky smiled.

"Ursa Ursa (Good job)!" Teddiursa jumped up and down.

Ritchie looked down at Hitmonlee, "I actually feel bad for Hitmonlee, but at the same time I'm glad Ash won."

Brock was fully convinced now and whispered something to Misty, "You think Ash might secretly be a sadist?"

Misty sweat-dropped, "God a hope not."

Pat overheard them and was trying but failing holding to hold in his laughter making Growlee shake its head.

Primeape was officially named the new P1 Grand Prix Champion making it cross its arms, Ash bent down and rubbed his fur making the fighting type smile.

When everything was over Anthony bowed to his daughter and apologized once again for making her worry about him and promise to be home a lot more. Seeing the man's regretful face Ash decided to let the man off the hook seeing as how the daughter forgave him. His face then became dark.

 _'_ _Am I capable of forgiving him?'_ Ash thought.

Ritchie looked around and noticed Pat had disappeared, "What the? Where did Pat go?"

Ash looked at him, "Pat's here?"

"Well he was, but he's not here now." Brock said noticing the blonde had disappeared off somewhere.

Ash smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it, something tells me we'll be seeing him around a lot often."

"Somehow I think you might be right about that." Misty agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _With Primeape being named the new P1 Grand Prix champion and Anthony finally spending more time with his family our heroes are on the road again to Fuchsia where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gringey City**

The gang were currently making their way through Gringey City but the air here is so polluted that the were forced to cover their faces.

Ash looked around disgusted and the air here wasn't helping at all, "My god…look at this place, it's so polluted that even the air has become unbreathable. Just what did they do to this place?"

"Your right, the air here is practically toxic," Brock said with his hand over his nose, "How can anyone stand living in a place like this?"

Misty coughed, "Don't know, hopefully we won't have to stay here long."

Ritchie nodded, "I agree."

Molly had both hands covering her mouth, "Smelly."

Ash noticed something Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa weren't looking too good what with the two electric types cheeks had sparks coming out of them their faces red, and Teddiursa looked no better. The little bear was slumped over Molly's shoulder.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked out of worry.

The electric type didn't answer because he passed out but Ash caught him despite the electric shock Pikachu sent through his body, but thankfully he has a high tolerance for pain.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Sparky!" Ritchie yelled out of fear, "Sparky what's wrong?! Come on say something!"

"Teddiursa!" Molly was holding onto the little bear who had passed out just like Pikachu and Sparky.

"This is bad," Brock said giving Ritchie some pink rubber gloves since Sparky shocked him, "We need to get to a pokemon center and quick!"

They all ran to the pokemon center unaware of a shadowy pokemon watching them from a nearby alley.

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash and the others arrive at the pokemon center, "Nurse Joy! We need help!"

Nurse Joy comes out from the back yawning, "What could you possibly need this time of night? It's late and I'm tired."

"Yeah well our Pokemon aren't feeling so well so we need your help!" Ritchie stated.

Nurse Joy yawns and looks at all three pokemon, "Its just a cold their get over it soon."

"What do you mean cold?!" Misty yelled, "If this was a normal cold then they wouldn't be like this!"

Molly had tears in her eyes, "Please help! Teddiursa's really sick!"

The pink haired woman looked at the little girl, "Well…leave them here and they should be fine in the morning."

Ash was shaking and Brock noticed it, he was this close to losing it and if he didn't stop him Ash would say something he would definitely regret later, "Ash…try to calm down. If you blow up here now you'll say something you can't take back."

Ash took a deep breathe to calm himself down and looked at the breeder, "…Your right."

Just then the lights all went out making Nurse Joy panic and ran all the way to the intensive care unit with the others following after her. They saw that there were a lot of pokemon there, "This is bad! If the power doesn't come back on soon then these pokemon's lives will be in danger!"

"Can't you do something?!" Ritchie asked.

She shook her head, "Only the power plant can restore the power and with the power down I can't find a way to contact them!"

Ash clicked his tongue handing Pikachu over to her, "Take care of Pikachu." And with that he ran off.

"Ash wait!" Misty ran after him followed by Brock.

Ritchie and Molly left Sparky and Teddiursa in her care as well and followed after the raven-haired teen.

Nurse Joy watched them leave, "Good luck…everyone." The three pokemon cried out for their trainers as they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang soon ran into Officer Jenny asking her for directions to where the power plant was, just as she told them there was movement in the bushes revealing to be Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa.

"Pikachu!"

"Sparky!"

"Teddiursa!"

They all exclaimed in surprise going over to the sick pokemon, "Pikachu your suppose to be at the center resting."

"That goes for you too Sparky!" Ritchie said.

Molly nodded, "You guys have to go back and get some rest."

The three pokemon shook their heads making Ritchie confused, "What gives? Why are they so adamant about coming with us?"

"Probably because they think we won't be coming back?" Ash theorized.

They nodded.

Ash sighed, "Fine you can come, but if you get any worse your going back to the center to get some rest."

Pikachu jumped on Ash sending an electric shock but since the boy has a high tolerance for pain it didn't affect him, the same could not be said for Ritchie though.

 **Power Plant**

The gang finally arrive at the Power Plant, entering they see the place is deserted wit no one around. Misty who had a map points to where the central control room is. Misty senses something behind her and screams.

"What? What is it?" Ritchie looked around.

"Th-there's something behind me!" Misty said shaking hiding behind Ash who looked behind her but saw nothing.

"Really? Cause I don't see anything Misty." Ash told her.

"B-but it was just there I swear!" Misty said.

Ritchie rolled his eyes, "There's nothing there, stop being such a scaredy cat."

"I'M NOT A SCARDEY CAT!" she blew up at him.

"Now now." Brock said trying to calm everyone down.

Just then all three of the freeze seeing something behind Ash and Molly, "Guys what is it?" the shadowy figure appears behind him putting a hand on the boys shoulder making him turn around only to sigh, "Geez, Pat its just you?"

Pat smiled at them making Misty and Ritchie fall down anime style the brunette got back up and pointed at him, "What are you doing here?!"

Pat scratched his cheek, "Well…I was passing by here when Growlee was feeling unwell as you can see," he gestured to his friend who looked a little ill but didn't want to show its weakness, "So I came here to see what the source was that started all this, and I also ran into something on the way." Gesturing behind him the gang saw a magnet like pokemon appear next to Pat.

Ash blinked a few times, "Is that a Magnemite?"

Ritchie brought out his pokédex:

 **[Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and leave its Thunder Wave through its magnet shaped units located on its sides.]**

"What a strange pokemon." Ritchie commented.

Molly noticed something, "Hey look! It's following after Pikachu and Sparky!"

True to her word the electric type was floating around the two electric mouse types, Pikachu looked uncomfortable while Sparky looked annoyed trying to swipe at it.

"It looks like its in love with them or something." Ritchie observed.

"Doubt it," Ash said, "Magnemite aren't organic pokemon, besides I think it's impossible for it to have feelings for Pikachu and Sparky."

"But look at it! It's following them around like some kind of stalker!" Ritchie said.

Pat chuckled, "Interesting choice of words."

Just as Ash was about to tell Magnemite to stop it backed up and ran away much to the two rodents relief, "It backed off? No it ran away."

Pat nodded, "But the question is from what?" they soon smelled something foul coming right towards them making them cover their noses. Growlee whimpered as he covered his nose.

"Oh god! What is that smell?!" Misty yelled.

Ash pointed at the purple sludge like pokemon, "That would be them." They turned around and saw the purple like pokemon staring at them, "Those are Grimer."

Ritchie scanned them:

 **[Grimer, the Sludge Pokémon. It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to X-rays from the moon.]**

"How can they be causing this smell?" Ritchie questioned.

Pat narrowed his eyes, "Its because of the pollution, with all the factories here its made the water unusable and the air here hard to breathe in. These pokemon are attracted to foul areas such as this. And that bad pollution is the reason Growlee's not feeling well."

Molly covered her nose with both hands, "Their smelly…"

Growlee, whimpering as he covered his nose with his forelegs nodded with Molly's words.

Ash shushed her, "Not so loud Molly."

"Ash's is right," Brock said, "If you say something bad about their smell it'll hurt their pride."

She nodded, "Y-you have a nice smell."

Misty shook her head, "No way! You guys all stink!"

"Shut up Misty!" Ritchie covered her mouth, but it was too late she had made all of them mad and to make it worse a larger purple sludge appeared from the group standing tall.

Ash's eyes widened, "A Muk?!"

Ritchie scanned this new pokemon:

 **[Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. A horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body.]**

"Well that's just great…" Ritchie felt like rubbing his forehead.

Muk pointed at the humans signaling for the Grimer to attack, like a crime boss ordering his thugs, making them run away.

"Nice going Misty!" Ritchie yelled.

"How is this my fault?!" she yelled back.

"You're the one that insulted them!" he reminded.

"He does have a point." Pat pointed out as he carried Growlee in his arms, running with them even though he wish he didn't agree with Ritchie.

"Both of you shut up! Now's not the time!" Ash yelled at both of them making them look apologetic.

"Sorry!" they both said.

They all ran into the control room closing and locking the door, there were two workers in the room with them.

"What are you kids doing here?" one man demanded.

"We're being chased by the Grimer and Muk so we ran all the way here to hide from them!" Ash explained.

"Those Grimer are the reason why the power's out," the other worker explained, "The Grimer have clogged the sea intake preventing the power from coming back on."

Pat closed his eyes, "So their the ones responsible…"

The Grimer soon bust down the door approaching the trainers.

"This isn't good, all four of our pokemon are too weak to fight." Ash said.

Pikachu and Sparky sent a thunderbolt at the, but unfortunately some still remain, but all was not lost for the same Magnemite from before appeared with a bunch of it's buddies including a Magneton.

"A Magneton!" Ash exclaimed.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its heavy gravitational power allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields.]**

Pat smiled, "Perfect timing if you ask me, all of you use, **Thunder Shock!** "

The Magnemite, Magneton, Pikachu, and Sparky charged up for a powerful Thunder Shock taking out all the Grimer, but the Muk still remained.

"Ash!" Pat called out.

He nodded, "Pikachu use, **Thunder Shock!** "

Pikachu plus the friendly Magnemite from before sent a powerful Thunder Shock towards Muk rendering it unconscious, Ash throws a pokéball at it making it an instant capture when it didn't resist.

He picks up the pokéball and sighed, "Glad that's over." looking over towards the others he noticed that they had their noses covered.

"Ash that pokéball stinks!" Misty told him.

He looked at it then back at them, "Really?" he sniffed it but didn't smell anything, "I don't smell anything."

"How is that even possible?!" Ritchie and Misty exclaimed.

Pat chuckled, as he covered his nose. Growlee however whimpered as he plant his nose to the ground and his forelegs over his snout,"Ash has this uncanny ability to adapt to anything, especially smelly things. If he's exposed to it for a while it won't affect him anymore."

Ash saw the looks they were giving but he simply smiled, "He's right."

Ash and the others were about to leave the city but before Ash told them that the Grimer were a sigh that they need to clean the town, and once they do the air ad water will be clean again restoring it to what it once was. Pat had mysteriously left when they went outside, but it didn't bother Ash one bit.

Pat smiled in amusement then noticed Magnemite was still here and it was looking at him, "I take it you want to come with me?"

It nodded, "Magne Magnemite. Magne magne mite mite magnemite. (Proposal: Acceptable. Power levels in human needs studying)."

He took out a pokéball and tapped its head capturing it, "Welcome to the team, Polaris."

Growlee smiled in agreement,

The Magnemite, accepted the name Polaris, tapped his head to the Pokeball and allowed itself to be captured.

Meanwhile Prof. Oak was busy doing something but stopped when one of Ash's pokeballs arrived, "Oh! I wonder what Ash captured this time?" the pokéball opened to reveal Muk.

He covered his nose, "A Muk?! Seriously Ash?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And so, having left Gringey City our heroes head off to continue their journey, hopefully Prof. Oak won't be too mad at Ash for sending him a Muk._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Digging Diglett & Fuchsia Ninja Showdown!**


	20. Diggling Diglett & Fuchsia Ninja Gym!

**Sorry for the long wait! I found out my laptop was having both battery and hard drive problems but i will be fixing that problem Tuesday! So without further a due, enjoy the chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _After the events of Gringey City and gaining a new friend Muk, our heroes are now taking a mountain path to Fuchsia Gym._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang was taking a pathway through some mountains trying to figure out how to get to Fuchsia City.

Brock takes a look at the map again, "Strange…it says that Fuchsia City should be right over the mountain."

Misty sighed, "But all we see are mountains."

Ash nodded in agreement, "I hear rumors that Fuchsia City was harder to find. Guess those rumors were true."

Ritchie groaned, "Seriously?"

Molly smiled, "Its okay! We'll find it soon!"

"Ursa (We will)!" Teddiursa smiled.

Pikachu nodded.

Sparky smiled, "Pikachu (Have faith)!"

Ash looked at the mountains, "We might as well just continue to walk forward." He walked off the other following him unaware they'd run into someone four of them didn't want to meet. They soon heard an explosion making them stop in their tracks.

"What the? What was that?" Ritchie looked around but didn't see anything.

"I think that was an explosion." Ash said.

"Should we go investigate?" Brock questioned.

Ash nodded, "Somebody could be in trouble." They all ran off in the direction the explosion came from.

They arrive where it came from and saw trucks that appear to be doing some construction and somewhere crashing into the ground making them confused.

"Why are there so many trucks here?" Ritchie questioned.

Ash's eyes narrowed, "It looks like their doing some kind of construction, but it doesn't look like it's going very well."

Pikachu then notices a Diglett popping out of the ground so he goes to greet it. The Diglett proceeded to tell him the reason why the trucks have been crashed into the ground, Pikachu tells it that his trainer will take care of everything making it tilt its head but nodded anyway.

The gang sees a man coming out from one of the trucks, "Dammit! I can't take this anymore!"

"Excuse me sir, but what's going on around here?" Ritchie asked.

The man glared at them, "Look around and see for yourself!"

They looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw mole like pokemon coming out of the ground.

Ash recognized them instantly, "Those are Diglett."

Ritchie scanned them:

 **[Diglett. The movement of these Ground Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth.]**

"Their so cute!" Molly smiled.

Teddiursa nodded his head agreement.

The man got in the girl's face, "You think their cute?! Theirs nothing cute about them! Because of them we can't continue with our construction!"

Molly had tears in her eyes about to cry making the others mad.

"Hey! You didn't have to-" Misty was about to tell him off but Ash beat her to it by punching the man in the face sending him back almost hitting the truck. The others saw his pissed off face and watched as he approached the man glaring at him murderously.

"If you _ever_ yell at my sister again I'll make sure your buried deep underground never to be heard from again, you understand?" Ash told him calmly making them flinch.

Yep. He's pissed off.

"Y-yes!" the man squeaked.

Ash walked away from him and picked up Molly rubbing her back so she wouldn't cry, "Scumbag."

Ritchie nodded, "You should have hit him harder."

Sparky, Pikachu, and Teddiursa nodded.

They all watched as a bus arrived and some people who looked like trainers got out of the buses making Ash sigh, "Trainers…lovely." He kept looking at them until he saw a familiar face, "Pat?"

Pat turned to look right at Ash and walked over to him, "Ash! It's been awhile."

Ash rolled his eyes playfully, "We saw each other at Gringey City remember?"

Pat smiled.

"So what are you doing here? Being with this type of crowed doesn't suit you." Ash stated.

Pat put a finger to his lips, "Now that…is a secret."

Misty and Ritchie gave him a deadpanned look, "We know."

He smiled again making Growlee sigh.

Molly went up to him, "Hi Pat!"

Pat smiled brightly, "Molly!" he hugged the girl, "Its always so good to see you!"

She giggled, "You too!"

Ash smiled at them, he hated that Pat didn't want her to know that he's her older brother but there's nothing he can do about it because he promised.

Ritchie looked back over to the bus, "But still…that's a lot of trainers." He commented then he saw a face he really didn't want to see and growled, "Gary."

Misty and Brock looked over as well and there indeed was Gary Oak looking smug.

Misty frowned, "Great, he's here."

Brock frowned as well, "Yeah, and I don't like it."

Gary smirked, "No need to worry everyone the great Gary Oak us here!"

Misty brought out her mallet, "Can I whack him? I really want to whack him."

"That makes two of us." Ritchie growled cracking his knuckles.

Brock sweat-dropped, "Now calm down you two."

Molly saw Gary and frowned moving closer to Ash, as did Teddiursa.

Ash sighed, "Something tells me that today's going to be a big headache."

Pat nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Gary was looking around until his eyes finally settled on Ash and walked over to him, "Well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy. What are you doing here? Only top notch trainers are allowed here nit losers like you." Gary then saw Pat, "And look, you found Patty. Good for you, Ashy."

He turned to the blonde haired boy, "Now you can explain why you'd prefer to hang out with Ashy here when you could speak to someone of your fellow class."

Pat began to glare while Growlee began growling at Gary. Gary, though ignored the puppy pokemon's growling and the death glare that made the other trainers fearful.

Brock was having a hard time holding Misty and Ritchie back from beating Gary into a bloody pulp and his arrogant attitude was making things worse.

Ash ignored him like he did when they were at Porta Vista; "Hey Pat would you-" he was cut off when he sensed a murderous aura sent in their direction making him look over at the trainers still gathered around the buses, but it wasn't just him that sensed it, Pat, Molly, and even Ritchie sensed it.

 _'_ _So much killing intent! Is this really coming from a person?'_ Ash thought.

 _'_ _This feeling…it couldn't be!'_ Ritchie thought searching the crowed.

 _'_ _Scary…'_ Molly edged closer to Ash.

 _'_ _Wh-what is this? Why does this feel so familiar?'_ Pat thought.

Brock and Misty saw the looks on their faces and looked at them in worry wondering what was wrong.

Ash looked over at Pat, "We should go back over to the others."

Pat nodded, "I agree."

Ash took Molly's hand and walked over to Misty, Brock, and Ritchie with Pat, Growlee, and Pikachu following behind him. Gary got angry and was about yell at Ash when Pat sent him a cold glare, **"Back off."** He said his voice sounding not human. Gary took a step back and Pat walked away from him.

With the ominous aura behind them they listened as the foreman explained how he wanted the trainers to get rid of the Diglett using their pokemon with promise of a reward staying in the dame hotspring resort making the gang glare at him.

"What a selfish j***." Misty glared.

Pat frowned at the man, "The Diglett aren't even in the wrong here."

"No, it's the construction workers who are in the wrong." Ritchie commented.

Molly nodded her head in agreement, "They're the bad guys."

"Ursa (They are)." Teddiursa agreed.

The gang watched and saw Gary throw a pokéball only for nothing to come out, a Diglett popped up from the ground and gave it back to Gary who thanked it, but shook his head and tried again only for the same thing to happen, "What the heck's going on?!"

Other trainers tried to call out their pokemon and the same thing happened to them too.

Gary tried to use all of the Pokemon he had only for one of them to stop in midair and fly back at Gary with equal force, hitting him in the face, the force of the impact made him fall backwards in pain. Gary looked around confused before angrily shouting for someone to show himself for using a psychic-type on him.

No one however said anything, even though Ash's gang looked at each other confused, Ash's eyes were on Molly who looked innocent.

Gary then felt himself becoming frozen before beginning to spin around very quickly like a tornado. With a leg and his arms up. He was then forced to dance as Ash asks, "Gary...what are you doing?"

"How am I suppose to know?!" He asked, annoyed as he kept moving before falling backwards.

Ash shook his head; "You think we should tell them now?"

Pat smiled, "Sure, why not?"

The two boys walked over to them, "I'm afraid that won't work." Pat told them.

The head boss glared at him, "And how would you know that?!"

"Your pokemon don't want to help in destroying the Diglett's home that's why they won't come out of their pokeballs." Ash explained.

Gary scoffed, "And why should we believe a loser like you?"

Ash ignored him again and brought out a pokéball tossing it in the air, "Charmander, come out." Out came the kanto fire type starter.

"Charmander (I'm here)." Charmander smiled.

Gary glared at him. Ash had returned Charmander.

Hearing a chuckle, Gary turned to see Pat laughing at him, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. Just the only real loser here wasting his time." Pat said before he stood at the spot where the Diglett began returning the Pokeballs said, "Don't you all get it? The Diglett knows that what your doing is wrong. In fact ALL your pokemon know that this is wrong!"

"What would you know? You haven't used your Pokemon once." Gary shot back before his hand flew up, forcing Gary to shut his mouth.

"What's the matter Gary? Maybe the world finally had enough of you talking too much." Pat said as his aggressiveness began to scare everyone.

Gary glared before getting in his car as the driver and his fangirls got in and drove off as he called, "So long, losers."

"By the way, trying to demolish a territory that's been claimed by a pokemon is illegal, isn't that right Ash?" Pat asked, wanting to ignore and forget about Gary.

Ash grinned evilly, "Why yes it is, I wonder what Officer Jenny would have to say about all this?"

Pat smirked, "Indeed."

The head boss started to sweat a little making Ash keep his evil grin, "Well?" he tilted his head.

The man however huffed, "We bought the property officially. Those Diglett are the ones who shouldn't be here!"

Meanwhile on a cliff side Team Rocket was watching the events. They knew that a direct attack and also a sneak attack won't work so they decided to do a strategy known as principle of induced evolution.

The gang walked away as they decided to camp out for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night while the gang were sitting up their tents Molly was sitting with Teddiursa and seemed to be watching the uncompleted dam while Ash and the others decided to enjoy the hot springs just to forget about today's events.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice asked as Molly turned to see Pat standing there with Growlee by his side.

Molly's face lit up, "Pat!"

He sat down and asked, "You okay? You're not in the hot spring with everyone else."

"I just don't feel like going...not after him..." Molly said meaning Gary.

Pat sighed as he spends time with his sister, wishing he could tell her the truth but she needs Ash to be her brother, not him. He then said, "I wish I knew why he or that man's like that but, no one's perfect."

They were soon interrupted by several Digletts popping up from the ground as Molly, smiling goes over and greeted them, "Hi there, is there something you want to show us?"

The Diglett closed its eyes, "Diglett (Yep)!"

The Diglett's began travelling underground, with their heads still over the ground as the two trainers and their pokemon followed.

They soon met up with Ash and the others who were following the Diglett's as well. As they followed them they saw that the foreman was still acting like that arcade game, with the mallet, trying to whack the mole but chased after the kids when he saw them following the Diglett's.

Where Team Rocket were, the two called out their pokemon, Ekans and Koffing as James lamented, "Some principle of induced evolution."

Jessie was holding a guide book as she read aloud, "It says here that Pokemon need to gain enough experience points in order for them to evolve successfully."

"But our experience is nothing but losing...especially with more of those kids joining that twerp with the Pikachu..." James lamented more.

Jessie however brought up, "Here's something to think about though, and when Pokemon evolve they become completely different Pokemon with different forms and new abilities."

She looked to her loyal and dependable snake pokemon as she brought up, "We've known Ekans for so long..."

"Ekansss (Jessie...)." The poison type said looking at his trainer, hating to see her like this.

"Koffin too." James added looking to the floating ball of poisonous gas.

"Koffin (James...)." The very ball said, wanting to help his trainer.

"How could we possibly evolve them?!" The two humans cried as they embraced their partners and began crying.

As soon as they held their pokemon to them and their tears touched their bodies the two Poison types began to glow brightly, signaling only one thing.

"Could it be?" Jessie asked, confused.

"That they're?"

"Evolving for us?" Both asked as they watched as their partner's bodies continued to change.

After following the Digletts Ash and his friends found what looks to be a garden being made by both the Digletts and their evolved forms, Dugtrio.

Ritchie scanned them:

 **[Dugtrio. Formed when three Diglett combine. This Pokémon is able to tunnel deep beneath the earth's surface.]**

The three heads were moving through the ground leaving a trail of upturned earth as they go while a pair of Digletts were planting tree branches, trying to help them grow.

"Wh-what is this?" Ritchie asked, amazed as he saw this.

Pat however smiled, "It's like I thought. The Digletts really were defending their territory, not for themselves but for others."

The foreman looked, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Humans and Pokemon need oxygen to survive and also when trees grow they become homes for the other pokemon that live in this mountain." Ash explained as he pointed to the Diglett and Dugtrio's home garden.

Misty and Molly looked in amazement as the red headed girl asked, "You're saying all of the trees in this mountain range were planted by the little guys?"

"Its possible." Brock added as he theorized, "Perhaps all of the forests and mountains that have these were planted by them and Pokemon like the one huge garden."

"So pretty." Molly said, her eyes sparkling at how beautiful the forest on the mountain looks in the moonlight.

The foreman's face became one of utter horror at the thought, "And if the construction of the dam was completed...this entire area would've been flooded by water."

The others shivered or shuddered at the thought of all the Pokemon whose lives would've been destroyed had the dam been completed.

"I only wish those other trainers would learn like we and their pokemon have about this." Ash said.

The man looked down in defeat at the disaster he would've caused and announced, "The construction of the dam's cancelled. I won't build the dam anymore."

The gang smiled at their accomplishment on convincing the foreman without resorting to violence. The peace was interrupted as Team Rocket appeared and said their motto.

Ash grolwed, "Why now..."

Misty however spat, "We don't have time for you three, go away."

"Oh but we have time for everyone." Jessie countered.

"Yeah that's right and we haven't been sleeping as much as we should." James added, "But we're just too excited about this to sleep now."

"Now let us introduce you to the time since we met you twerps!" Meowth began.

"Our new pokemon!"

Pat glared, wondering who they stole these pokemon from now. However what happened next made a different reaction to him and the others.

"Our Ekans evolved into...Arbok!" Jessie announced as her pokeball opened to reveal a purple corba looking pokemon.

"Cha-bok-a (Surprise)!" Arbok said after coming out.

James held up his ball and announced, "And Koffin's now...Weezing."

The poison ball of gas appeared, evolved into two headed version of its self as it weezed, "Weezing (We're back)."

"Alright. What did you do to your pokemon to make them evolve?" Ash asked, his anger growing at the thought of these two putting their pokemon through horrible things just to get them to evolve.

Jessie however snapped, "Watch your mouth, twerp! We didn't do anything to them!"

"Yeah she's right! They evolved for us!" James shouted back.

Puzzled, Ash looked to the two pokemon and asked, "Is this true?"

"Arbok! Ar-Arbok Bok Bok Arbok! (That's right! We evolved just for them because we love them)!"

"Weezing wee. Zing Weezing wee. (Jessie and James have been the best trainers we could ask for. We'd do anything for them)." The floating ball of gas added.

Meowth, able to understand began to get teary eyed and murmured, "You two lugs are the best friends a pokemon and humans could have."

Jessie and James asked what Meowth meant as Meowth translated everything their poisonous comrades said making both Jessie and James cry in joy at those words.

Pat looked and using his powers felt that the two pokemon were telling the truth...maybe not everyone in Team Rocket were as evil as...him or the other elites.

"That may be but we're not going to let you take Pikachu." Ash declared as he and his friends got ready for battle.

Jessie however surprised them as she ordered Arbok to burrow underground and Weezing followed.

They could hear the song the Diglett and Dugtrio sang as they worked while waiting for something to happen. When it did, Arbok and Weezing were forced out of the hole looking as though they were beat up.

"What happened?" Meowth asked, shocked.

"I know what's coming..." James said worried.

Jessie looked to him and said, "Me too."

Everyone watched as the Diglett and Dugtrio all came up to the surface as they made a tidal wave of earth take team and crash into the site of the dam, making it collapse.

Ritchie watched and commented, "Wow...these guys don't know how t catch a break do they?"

"Doubt they'll ever learn their lesson." Misty added.

"Not like me. I most certainly learned my lesson." The foreman said as he approached Molly, "Please forgive me for shouting at you, I'm so sorry that my anger clouded my judgement."

Molly looked around to her friends before smiling innocently, "That's okay."

The foreman smiled before leaving the group to tell his men to stop construction of the dam.

Ash looked at Pat, "If you're not busy later would you mind coming with us to Fuchsia City?"

Pat smiled, "Sounds like fun, right Growlee?"

"Grow (It does)." Growlee agreed.

They walked back to their tents to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a long day ahead of them, especially what's to come. The next day the gang went to the nearest pokemon center to get their pokemon checked out while waiting and getting some things done.

"Ritchie."

He turned to see Pat looking at him seriously, "What's wrong Pat?"

Pat stared at him for a few minutes before speaking, "I saw her Ritchie...I saw Leaf."

Ritchie shot up from his seat and grabbed his collar, "Where?! How was she?! Tell me!"

Pat gave him a sympathetic look; "Save her Ritchie…you have to save her from herself before its too late, and if possible have Ash help you." he removed his hand away from his collar and walked away leaving him standing there.

Ritchie looked down, "Leaf…whatever your thinking of doing please don't do it…please."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having saved the Diglett's home from being destroyed the gang rest at the Pokemon Center, and Pat gives Ritchie a hint that he will have to solve for himself…but can he?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having put yesterday behind them they were now on the road again having rested at a lake for a little while they left.

"Are you guys ready for your gym battle?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded, "Ralts is ready, I've been training him whenever we have free time and he's done well. How about you Ritchie?"

Ritchie nodded, "I'm using Zippo, he's fired up and ready to go."

Pat chuckled, "I'm sure he is. I'll have my gym battle after you two okay?"

Molly smiled, "I can't wait for the battle! It's going to be so much fun!"

Teddiursa nodded, "Ursa (It will)."

Misty stopped and looked ahead, "Hey, is that a house?"

They stop and see and old house and go through it only to see it vacant like there was no one living here.

Misty leaned against the wall, "I wonder if anyone lives here?" she almost fell through the wall had it not been for Ash saving her in time, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Your welcome."

Ritchie snorted, "Klutz."

"Shut up." She blushed.

"Your blushing." Pat commented, smirking at the thought of her and Ash together.

"Shut up!" Misty shouted angrily before...

"Venonat (Hello)."

Everyone looked to see a purple pokemon with red eyes and antenna's on its head.

Ash blinked, "A Venonat?"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark.]**

"Wow…" Molly said.

"Pika Pikachu (That'll come in handy)." Pikachu commented.

Sparky nodded, "Pikachu Pi Pika (Wish I could do that)."

Growlee sweat-dropped, "Grow (Really)?"

Ash bent down so he was at eye level, "Hello there, would you be so kind as to lead the way please?"

Venonat smiled leaping at him and Ash held the pokemon in his arms, "Veno Ven Venonat (Follow me please)?"

Ash nodded and walked forward following Venonat's directions while the others were trying to figure out why Venonat jumped on Ash.

Pat chuckled, "How cute."

Growlee sweat-dropped again, "Grow Growlithe (No its not)."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang followed Ash who had Venonat in his arms, the pokemon giving him directions they were unaware that the pokemon was leading them away from the traps that were set up and led them to a more safer direction. They arrived at what looked like a dojo.

Ash looked around, "This is impressive."

Pat smiled, "It is…I wonder."

"It would seem my Venonat decided to lead you the safe way here." A female voice spoke suddenly making them look forward to see a woman with long green hair that was in a ponytail wearing a kunoichi ninja uniform, which was pink.

Brock had hearts in his eyes, "Hello~" as if using teleportation he was in front of her taking her hand in his, "Hi my name is Brock and I was wondering if you would like to go for a stroll~" his ear was suddenly pulled pulling him away from the girl.

"How about you and me go for a stroll, a stroll away from here." Misty said dragging him away.

Pat chuckled, "Oh my, that looks painful."

Growlee rolled his eyes, "Grow (Obviously)."

The woman chuckled, "My names Aya and I'm the sister of the gym leader here."

Ash bowed politely, "Its nice to meet you Aya, my names Ash and this it Pikachu."

"Pikachu (Hello)." Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Molly!" Molly smiled, "And this is Teddiursa."

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa greeted.

"I'm Ritchie, and this is Sparky." Ritchie introduced.

"Pika (Hey)!" Sparky greeted.

"My name is Pat, and this is my friend Growlee." Pat introduced.

"Grow (Hello)."

Ash turned and pointed, "The one who had his ear pulled is Brock, while the girl is Misty."

Aya raised a brow, "The gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City Gym?"

Pat nodded, "That's right, their travelling with Ash."

"Ash?" Aya's eyes widened, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash looked back at her and nodded, "Yes I am, but how did you know my last name?"

Aya giggled, "Erika told me about you, we're best friends so we talk a lot. She spoke very highly of you."

He smiled, "Did she now?"

She nodded, "She also mentioned Sabrina's taking a liking to you too, which is strange because Sabrina never shows emotions, but ever since you came to her gym she's changed. And Erika's loving it."

Ash smiled softly, "She was just misunderstood. Sabrina's a kind person at heart once you get to know her."

Aya smiled, "I agree, I'm glad you understand that. But something else is bothering me about those two, when Sabrina told Erika about you she suddenly declared Sabrina as her rival. I wonder why?"

Ash shook his head, "I'm not sure myself, this is actually the first time I'm hearing of this."

Brock, Misty, and Pat sighed knowing Ash has absolutely no idea the two of them were having a rivalry about him.

Ritchie tilted his head, "Why would they suddenly be rivals? Just because Ash went to Sabrina's gym?"

Brock, Misty, Pat, and Molly smacked their foreheads, _'Ritchie's a lost cause.'_

"Excuse me Aya, but could you ask the man on the ceiling to come down? We need to ask him something." Pat said, causing the kunoichi to look shocked.

They heard a manly chuckle, "Such interesting challengers we have here." The gang looked around but didn't se anyone, suddenly a man who was upside down appeared behind Misty, "Welcome." He introduced.

Misty screamed and jumped in Brock's arms, "Wh-wh-what?!"

The man set himself upright and bowed apologetically, "My apologies, it was not my intention to scare you."

Ritchie was holding back a snicker but Misty glared in his direction anyway making him stop.

Brock put Misty down, "Its okay, you must be the gym leader Koga."

Koga nodded, "Indeed I am, and you are Brock, Misty, Ash, Pat, Molly, and Ritchie."

Misty blinked in amazement, "Wow, how did you know our names?"

"I was listening in the whole time." He stated casually.

"That's invasion of privacy!" Misty yelled.

Aya giggled, "That's my brother for you."

"I am impressed you were able to detect my presence, young man." Koga said, looking at Pat curious about him.

Koga looked over at Ash and Ritchie, "You two are the boys Sabrina told me about, Ash and Ritchie."

"Sabrina told you about us?" Ritchie questioned.

He nodded, "Indeed she did, the two of you have left a good impression on her especially you Ash. She seems quite fond of you."

Ash blushed a little looking away, "I-I see."

Pat snickered, "Embarrassed are we?"

"Zip it Pat." Ash warned.

Pat held his hands up in surrender.

Koga seemed amused by their interaction, "Ash, Ritchie please accept my request to have a one-on-two battle with the two of you."

Ash and Ritchie looked at him surprise; even Aya was taken by surprise, "Are you sure about this brother?"

Koga nodded, "Yes I am."

She nodded, "All right then, I'll be the referee."

Ash looked at Ritchie, "You ready?"

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah."

They were at the battle arena while Misty, Pat, Brock, and Molly were sitting in the sidelines along with the pokemon.

Aya acted as referee, "This will be a one-on-two battle between Gym leader Koga and challengers Ash and Ritchie. Are both sides ready to battle?"

All three of them nodded.

"Battle Begin!"

Koga threw a pokéball, "Venonat, come!" out came another Venonat that looked strong, stronger than Aya's.

Ash threw put a pokéball next, "Ralts, I need you!" out came the psychic/fairy type pokemon.

"Ralts Ralts (I'm ready father)." Ralts declared ready to go.

Koga smiled, "Interesting pokemon you have there Ash."

"Thank you Koga." Ash thanked.

Ritchie tossed his next; "Zippo, lets go!" out came Charmeleon who was ready for battle.

"Charmeleon (Let's go)!" Zippo said.

Koga nodded, "Very good, now lets begin! Venonat use, **Poison Powder!** "

Venonat sent a poison powder at Zippo.

"Use, **Flamethrower!** " Ritchie commanded.

Zippo sent a flamethrower at the poison powder neutralizing it.

Pat nodded, "Smart."

"Ralts use, **Magical Leaf!** " Ralts sent a barrage of green glowing leaves at Venonat.

"Dodge it." Koga ordered.

Venonat jumped in the air and saw Zippo had done the same.

"Zippo use, **Scratch!** "

Zippo's claws glowed white and swiped his claws at Venonat getting it in the face.

Ash used that opportunity to send another attack, "Use, **Psychic!** "

Ralts's eyes glowed blue ad Venonat had a blue outline around it before slamming into the ground.

Misty winced, "That had to hurt."

Brock nodded, "But that was a good strategy, Ritchie distracted Venonat catching it off guard and had Zippo attack it. When Zippo's attack became a success Ash used that opportunity to have Ralts send another attack."

Molly smiled, "Big brother's really smart."

Pat rubbed her head, "Yes he is."

Koga was very impressed. Looks like Sabrina was right to praise these two when it came to teamwork especially Ash, "Very impressive you two. Venonat use, **Psybeam!** "

A multicolored beam shot from its eyes and towards them.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie commanded.

"Use, **Teleport!** " Ash ordered.

Zippo got out of the way in time while Ralts teleported out of the way taking the other by surprise.

"Ralts can teleport?" Misty observed.

Brock nodded, "Looks like it, now the real question is where did Ralts go?"

They looked around and indeed Ralts was nowhere to be seen that is until Ralts appeared behind Venonat taking Koga and Aya by surprise.

"Use, **Shadow Ball!** " Ash ordered.

Ralts created a black and purple ball in between his hands and sent it at Venonat's back propelling it forward allowing Ritchie to attack.

"Zippo use, **Fire Fang!** "

Zippo opened his jaw his fangs on fire and bit down on Venonat making it catch on fire.

"What?!" Aya exclaimed.

Ash decided to finish it, "Use, **Double Team!** "

Ralts created five copies of himself and surrounded both Zippo and Venonat; as if sensing what Ralts was about to do he got out of the way.

" **Shadow Ball!** " Ash ordered.

All five Ralts charged up and sent all five shadow balls at Venonat causing an explosion. Ralts teleported next to Zippo, when the smoke cleared Venonat was unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

Aya raised her hand in the air, "Venonat is unable to battle! The winners are Ash and Ritchie!"

Ritchie hugged Zippo, "You were amazing Zippo!"

Zippo smiled, "Charmeleon (Thanks)."

Ash rubbed Ralts on the head, "You were amazing out there, I'm so proud of you."

Ralts blushed and smiled, "Ralts Ralts (Thank you father)."

Koga approached them both holding two items in his hands, "You both have done well, you've earned this." he showed them their badges that were shaped like hearts and were pink.

Ash and Ritchie took the badges gratefully; Ritchie was smiling, as was Ash. Only two more badges left and they'll be able to enter the Indigo League.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koga and Aya insisted they all stay the night and they agreed, Misty and Molly were roomed with Aya, and Ash, Pat, Brock, and Ritchie were roomed together. Everyone was asleep and it seemed peaceful until a blue light emerged and three familiar pokemon appeared, they were Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but something was different. They had marks on their bodies. The three pokemon were looking around the room before spotting their target…Ash.

All three approached the bed, but Squirtle jumped on it and was Ash's chest it poked the boy's cheek making him groan and open his eyes only to see a Squirtle that he knew wasn't his.

Ash sat up from the bed, "Where did you come from?"

Squirtle poked his forehead its finger glowing blue sending information to the boy who blinked in shock then relaxed and smiled, "I see…now I get it." he grabbed Squirtle and gently set it down off the bed and noticed a Charmander and Bulbasaur with the same markings on them, "I don't understand the whole story, but I'll gladly go with you."

They smiled at his willingness to go with them; Charmander raised its finger in the air a blue light appearing making all three disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having won their sixth gym badge Ash and Ritchie rest at gym leader Koga's house, but Ash is then whisked away by three Kanto starters with strange markings on them. Just where did they take him?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Primeape (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male).


	21. Amber & Flaming Ponyta!

Sorry for the long wait everyone, next chapter coming right after

* * *

 _After being invited to stay over at Gym leader Koga's gym the gang decided to stay there and rest. Then Ash is whisked away by three familiar pokemon with strange markings. Just who are they?_

* * *

Ash didn't know what to think when he saw the three Kanto starters appear in his bedroom where everyone else was sleeping, but when the Squirtle showed the image of a girl and a pokemon, the same ones from his dream he agreed to go with them. They instantly teleported him away somewhere which he assumed was an island, even though the place had a giant looming tower on it. It seriously looked like something from one those films where the hero goes to the bad guys lair to confront the bad guy in one final assault.

He was brought out of his musings when the marked Bulbasaur nudged him making him smile, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something that's all." He started walking inside the tall tower and what he saw would have made Prof. Oak have a heart attack. Literally. He saw every pokemon that was native to the Kanto region and they also had strange markings on them. This was strange, why did they all these weird markings on their bodies? Is something wrong with them? They all stared at him making him slightly nervous, but at the same time he smiled at them not wanting to seem imposing. As he walked passed them he was stopped by one of the pokemon, which he identified to be a Wigglytuff, the evolved form of Jigglypuff. She stared at him and he stared back, then she smiled making him crouch down and rub her head in greeting, "Hello there, its nice to meet you."

Wigglytuff smiled back, "Wigglytuff (You too)."

Ash stood up and looked at the three Kanto starters, "You three brought me here to see someone right?"

They nodded and nudged him forward again to follow them to where they were leading him. As he kept walking he saw a door that had a name plastered on it that read "Amber." For some reason he pictured the girl he saw in his dreams with green hair and blue eyes. The door opened by itself taking Ash by surprise but he entered anyway followed by the Kanto starters who ran forward to gather by a bed where a little girl was. She looked just like the girl Ash dreamed of except she wasn't in a tube and was wearing a yellow dress. She was sitting up in bed that was pink surrounded by pink pillows so she could be comfortable. The girl looked over at him and smiled, "You're here."

Ash felt his heart pulsate, _'Her voice…it's the same.'_ He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, "This is gonna sound strange, but have met before?"

The girl giggled, "Yes we have, but in your mind."

"So I was right," Ash's eyes widened, "You're the same girl from my dream, but where's that pokemon I saw with you?"

Her smiled widened, "You referred to my friend as a pokemon just now didn't you?!"

He nodded slowly, "Of course I did. Is that wrong?"

"No its not! I'm just so glad you called him that and I'm sure he'll be happy about it too!" she told him.

"I see, oh my names Ash Ketchum by the way." He introduced.

"And my names Ambertwo." She smiled.

He raised a brow, "Ambertwo?"

She looked down, "Yes, for you see that's my name. I'm afraid I wasn't born naturally like normal humans are, and the same goes for the pokemon here."

Ash stared at her for a moment thinking about her words, _'Not born like normal humans? And the same goes for the pokemon here?'_ he looked at the three Kanto starters really looking at them and the marks on their bodies. His eyes soon widened, "So then…your clones?"

She nodded sadly, "That's right, I am a clone of Dr. Fuji's deceased daughter Amber. And the rest of the pokemon here are clones of every pokemon in Kanto."

Ash was surprised. Cloning? He was pretty sure that was illegal to do especially on pokemon. But who could have…wait a minute, there's only one organization that would do such a thing and probably use these pokemon and Amber herself as weapons for their own personal gain, "Team Rocket…"

She nodded again, "Yes…their boss was the one that wanted every Kanto pokemon cloned to obey only him, and unfortunately I'm no different."

Ash got angry. He knew Team Rocket was bad news but to go so far as to do this? Just how heartless can these guys be?

"Clones or not, you have free will of your own and have the right to live as you want to. As far as I'm concerned I don't see you as clones I see you as a normal human and normal pokemon." Ash smiled at her.

Amber gave him a surprised look, "Y-you do?"

He nodded, "Of course I do, just because you were cloned doesn't mean you don't have feelings and emotions just like a normal human does. I'm not going to treat you any different for it either because no matter what you are still you."

Amber couldn't contain herself and gave him a hug taking him by surprise but he hugged her back, "I'm so glad you feel that way…I was afraid that you would think of it as creepy and would be scared of us."

"Not at all, besides I see you as a human being not a clone." Ash told her.

Amber released him and looked up, "You heard that right? Mewtwo?"

Ash blinked in confusion before he felt something come down from the ceiling and saw it was the same pokemon he saw from his dream too. And she called him Mewtwo…does that mean.

Mewtwo looked at the boy, "We finally meet face to face, Ash Ketchum."

The boy was taken back by the fact he could talk but Amber did say that they were all clones so he really shouldn't be surprised anymore, "Yeah…its nice to see you too Mewtwo."

Mewtwo nodded back, "Amber has told you everything I assume?"

"She did," Ash told him, "If you don't mind me asking, what pokemon are you cloned after Mewtwo?"

"I am cloned after the legendary pokemon called Mew." Mewtwo told him.

"Mew!" his eyes widened, "Team Rocket didn't capture it did they?!"

The cloned legendary shook its head, "No, they merely managed to find a sample of its DNA and used that to clone me."

"Oh…" Ash sighed with relief.

Amber clasped her hands together getting their attention, "Now that Mewtwo's here about a bed time story?"

Mewtwo looked at her in confusion, "Bedtime story?"

Amber smiled, "Of course! I mentioned them before remember? Though I've never had one told to me before since I was created," she looked at Ash with hopeful eyes, "Will you read one to me?"

Ash looked at the hopeful stare for it reminded him of his sister Molly, "Sure, what story would like me to read to you?"

Amber took out a book from the drawer next to her bringing it up for him to see, "This one!"

Taking the book from her he saw the title read "Alice in Wonderland" and smiled, "This is Molly's favorite book. She would ask me to read to her all the time."

"Molly?" Amber tilted her head.

"She's my little sister," Ash smiled, "I think you two will make good friends."

Amber smiled, "I think so too."

Ash took the book from her and opened it up, "Mewtwo why don't you stay and listen?"

Mewtwo looked a little unsure until Amber coerced him into listening to it with her along with the three cloned Kanto starters. Ash read her the story and even made funny voices making her and the pokemon giggle, even Mewtwo was mildly amused by listening to the story finding it interesting how a normal human girl was sent to a different world and met unique individuals such as the Mad Hatter, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, and even the Queen of Hearts. Before Ash could finish the story Amber and the cloned Kanto starter pokemon had fallen asleep with smiles on their faces. Ash tucked them all in the bed and put the book back on the table next to the bed.

"Looks like she enjoyed the story," He smiled, "The pokemon too."

"Yes, I must admit it was a very interesting story." Mewtwo said wanting to know how the story ended.

Ash sent him a knowing smile but didn't say anything, "I should probably be getting back now, I don't want the others waking up and not seeing me there."

Mewtwo nodded, "I'll teleport you back," they went outside of the castle and Ash was standing in front of the clone pokemon, "We will meet again soon Ash." And with that the raven-haired boy was teleported back to Koga's gym and went to his bed getting under the covers unaware of the par of eyes that watched him in the dark.

Pat watched Ash get back into bed sighing with relief, "Welcome back." He mumbled.

 **Morning**

Ritchie yawned stretching his arms above his head, "Morning everyone."

Molly rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, "Good morning."

"I slept great." Misty said.

"Same here." Brock agreed.

Ash smiled, as at everyone, "I'm glad you guys got some good sleep, I know I did."

Pat gave him a side-glance, "I'm sure."

"So what now?" Misty asked them.

"Well Pat didn't get the chance to fight Koga yesterday, but he will today." Ash said.

"That means we get to see you battle again," Ritchie grinned, "So who are you going to pick this time?"

Pat looked down at Growlee, "How about it Growlee, would you like to battle this time?"

Growlee yipped with excitement, "Grow Grow (I'm ready)!"

"Guess that's a yes." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu (He looks excited." Pikachu said.

Aya soon walked in and greeted them, "God morning everyone, I'm glad your awake. Pat are you ready for your battle?"

Pat nodded, "I'm ready."

"Follow me then." Aya instructed.

* * *

Everyone got to a safe distance as soon as Pat and Koga got into position, from what they seen with from his battle with Sabrina they knew Pat wasn't someone to be underestimated.

Ash smiled, "This should be interesting right Pikachu."

"Pikachu (Right)." Pikachu agreed.

"I can't wait to see Growlee battle." Ritchie smiled.

"Pika (Me too)!" Sparky said from his lap.

"Using a fire type against a poison type is smart," Brock observed, "Remember poison types are weak against Fire, Flying, Psychic, and Rock types."

"That explains why he's using Growlee." Misty theorized.

Molly cheered for Pat, "Good luck Pat!"

"Teddiursa (Good luck)!" Teddiursa cheered.

Pat smiled and waved to the girl then looked back at the field, "You ready Growlee?"

Growlee got into position, "Grow (I'm ready)!"

Koga had already called out Venonat and was simply waiting for Aya to give the signal.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gym leader Koga and challenger Pat. Are both sides ready to battle?" Aya asked.

Koga and Pat nodded.

"Battle Begin!"

Koga made the first move, "Venonat use, **Psybeam!** "

A multicolored beam fired off from its eyes heading straight for Growlee.

"Dodge with **Agility!"** Pat commanded.

Growlee used agility to dodge the Psybeam impressing Ash's group.

"That was a good move." Brock complimented.

"I'm not surprised," Ash said, "That's just how Pat is."

"Use **Flamethrower!** " Pat commanded.

Growlee sent a large flamethrower from his mouth at Venonat taking the others by surprise.

"Dodge it!" Koga ordered.

Venonat jumped in the air to avoid getting severely burned by the attack.

"Did you see that?" Ritchie questioned, "That was an awesome flamethrower!"

"Pika…(Wow…)." Sparky said with awe.

"Growlee must be Pat's strongest pokemon." Misty said.

"I think your right." Brock said.

"Go Growlee!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa Ursa (You can do it)!" Teddiursa cheered.

"Use **Fire Spin!"**

Growlee opened his mouth and a torrent of flames was sent at Venonat making it a direct hit sending it backwards.

"A direct hit!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Now use **Flame Burst!** "

Growlee opened his mouth creating an yellow orange fire ball flame and sent multiple fire flames at Venonat making another direct hit and causing smoke to appear making everyone cover their eyes.

"Wh-what kind of move was that?!" Ritchie yelled the smoke clearing a little.

"That was Flam Burst," Ash said having seen Prof. Oaks Arcanine use it once when a wile pokemon tried to hurt Ash and the fire type came out of nowhere and saved the boy using that very move, "I remember Prof. Oaks Arcanine using it once when it was protecting me from a wild pokemon. It's a powerful move."

"No kidding…" Misty observed.

The smoke cleared and they saw Venonat was unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"V-Venonat is unable to battle Growlee wins! The winner of the battle is Pat!" Aya announced.

Molly jumped up and down, "Yay! He did it! He won!"

"Teddiursa (Nice job)!" Teddiursa cheered with her.

"Seeing Pat battle always takes me by surprise." Brock stated.

"Me too, he's a powerful trainer." Misty said.

Ash walked towards Pat seeing him get a badge from Koga and smiled, "Congrats Pat."

"Thanks," Pat smiled, "Looks like I'll be seeing you guys at the Indigo League soon huh?"

Ash smirked, "Definitely, can't wait to see you there."

"Same here." Pat said taking his hand making a silent vow that they wouldn't hold back at the tournament.

The gang was currently outside saying their farewells to Aya and Koga, "Take care of yourselves okay? And your always welcome to come here anytime you'd like." Aya smiled.

Brock took both hands in his, "In that case then I think you and me should discuss-Argh!" Misty yanked him by the ear, "Next time we come here you won't be invited."

Pikachu sighed at their antics, as did Growlee.

"Thank you so much for the gym battle Koga." Ash thanked.

"Yeah thanks." Ritchie thanked as well.

"Yes, it was quite the fun battle if I do say so myself." Pat smiled.

Koga smiled, "Your welcome, and remember that the darkness will try to consume you but always stay true to your beliefs."

Ash wondered what he meant but nodded anyway, Ritchie had a sneaking suspicion that he meant something else.

Pat was walking the other way, "I'll see you." He waved and Growlee yipped in agreement.

"Take care of yourself Pat." Ash waved him off.

"I will," Pat said walking away before his face became serious, _'But still…to kidnap Ash in the middle of the night like that. What are you up to…Old friend.'_

Meanwhile the gang walked away but Koga asked Ritchie to stay back for a little bit so he could tell him something important.

"I must inform you that a girl came by here two days ago," Koga saw the look on Ritchie's face, "She held such a murderous aura that it had me concerned. I could sense she has a connection to you and Ash, so I thought I would tell you about her."

"Her name is Leaf!" Ritchie told him, "Did she ask about a boy with brown spikey hair?"

Koga nodded, "She did, I assume that the boy she was referring to is Oak's grandson Gary Oak?"

Ritchie clenched his fists, "Yeah…that stuff you said about not sticking to my belief and how the darkness will try to consume you. I think that if Ash finds out what he did to another one of our friends it'll take over him…I don't want that."

Koga put a hand on his shoulder, "You needn't worry, as long as he has you by his side he won't fall to the darkness. Believe in him Ritchie."

Ritchie smiled, "Thanks." He said walking away to catch up to the others. Aya gave her brother a worried look.

"Brother, you have that look in your eyes. Are you okay?" Aya asked.

Koga closed his eyes and felt the wind pass by him; "The wind is calm for now, but soon it will a raging wind that will soon lash out."

"Brother?"

"Call Sabrina," he told his sister, "We'll need her for what I have planned."

Aya nodded and went back in the house while Koga looked up at the sky, "I fear that the Indigo League will soon become a battle to the death."

* * *

 _After Ash returns from seeing Amber and Mewtwo, and seeing Pat win a badge, Koga informs Ritchie of an old friend and to make sure the darkness doesn't consume Ash and to believe in him. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

After getting their new badge at Koga's place they were almost near the Safari Zone according to Brock. Walking for a few more minutes they see a heard of Tauros.

"Wow! Big brother what kind of pokemon are those?" Molly asked.

"Those are Tauros." Ash smiled.

Ritchie scanned them:

 **[Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force.]**

Ritchie whistled in appreciation, "Those are some powerful pokemon."

"Are they part of the Safari Zone?" Misty wondered.

"I don't think so," Brock said, "They might belong to someone." As soon as he said that a Growlithe appeared before them.

"A Growlithe?" Ritchie looked around thinking it belonged to Pat but didn't see the boy, "Okay, so it's not Pat's Growlithe."

"Well it must belong to someone." Ash said scratching the puppy pokemon behind the ears earning a happy growl in response.

"Wow he must really like you." A voice said before them. It was a girl with blue hair that was in a ponytail wearing a bandana on her forehead light green shirt and blue shorts. She was riding a pokemon with flames on it.

Ash stood up and smiled, "Look Molly that's a Rapidash."

"Wow! Its so pretty!" Molly smiled.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Rapidash, Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it.]**

"Competitive is right." Misty said.

"Hello, do these Tauros belong to you?" Ash asked.

She smiled, "Yes they are, my names Lara Laramie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, me names Ash and this is my friends Pikachu, and little sister Molly."

"Pika (Hello)!" Pikachu greeted.

"Hi there," Molly greeted then motioned over to her friend, "This my friend Teddiursa."

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa greeted.

"My names Misty." Misty greeted.

"I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky." Ritchie greeted.

"Pikachu (Yo)!" Sparky said.

"And I'm Brock!" the breeder then took a good look at her then remembered her name, "Wait a minute! Lara Laramie…I know that name!"

"You do?" Misty looked at him.

"Yeah, the Laramie clan are superior breeders and this is must be their ranch!" Brock told them.

"Well that would explain all the Tauros running around here." Ritchie said.

Lara giggled, "I'm flattered you know so much about us, by the way there's a local festival going on. Why don't you come and see it?"

Molly looked at her big brother, "Can we big brother pretty please?"

"Of course we can go." Ash smiled.

"Yay!" Molly and Teddiursa said.

Lara smiled at the interaction, "Come on I'll bring you all to my house, its not too far from here."

They gang saw no problem with it and followed her, she told them about a race that will be coming up soon and she intends to participate in it.

"So you enter it every year?" Misty asked.

She nodded, "Yep, and I'm using Ponyta this year." She gestured to the little pony that was staring at them.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames.]**

"Wow." Ritchie said.

"Ponyta's the pre-evolved form of Rapidash." Ash told Molly.

"Cool!" Molly smiled.

Ash felt something poke him and saw it was Ponyta nudging him trying to get his attention; the boy rubbed its stout, "Hello there."

Ponyta neighed in response.

"Oh my! Ponyta usually burns anyone who touches it except me, he must really like you." Lara smiled.

"I remember a long time ago my mentor showed me his Rapidash and even let me ride on it one time. It was fun." Ash smiled fondly at the memory.

"That must've been fun." Lara smiled.

"Yeah it was," Ash said having stopped rubbing Ponyta's stout, "By the way is there someone else you know participating in the race?"

She frowned, "Yes, his names Dario a Dodrio trainer."

"You don't seem to like him very much." Ritchie observed.

"No I don't, he's arrogant, cocky, and likes to show off" Lara said her frown still in place, "He thinks he's superior to everyone around him."

Ash and Ritchie had dark looks in their eyes, _'Just like Gary.'_

"Anyway," she said her smile back in place, "Whoever wins the race become an honorary member of the Lara clan."

"Sounds cool." Ritchie said.

"Now then onto the festival!" Lara declared.

"Yeah!" they all said.

 **Later**

The gang arrived at the festival and were having a great time enjoying the many things the festival has to offer. The people at the festival were cheering Lara on telling her to do her best at the race when all of a sudden Dario came and told her that her Tauros attacking each other out of confusion. Lara took off immediately as did the gang, when they arrived at the scene and true to his word they really were attacking each other, so Lara had Growlithe try and calm them down but it spooked Ponyta and it made it Rapidash upset making Lara fall off the horse pokemon. Ash managed to calm the little one down much to Lara's surprise.

"Thank you Brock." Lara thanked as the Breeder wrapped her arm up.

"Your welcome, but it looks like you can't enter the race now." Brock said sadly.

"All's not lost." Lara smiled making the gang look at her with confusion, "Ash will be taking my place in the race."

"What?! Me?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well you're the only one who has experience in riding horse pokemon." Brock pointed out.

"But that was years ago!" Ash said, "Besides I don't know how I'll do in the race!"

"Please Ash!" Lara gave him pleading look.

Ash sighed and gave in then looked at Ponyta, "Would you like having me as your rider for a while?"

Ponyta neighed.

"Guess that's a yes!" Ritchie grinned.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Ponyta!

"Neigh!"

* * *

The next day it was time for the race. Ash was riding on Ponyta, while Misty was riding Starmie, and Brock was riding Onix, even Pikachu decided to participate by riding Squirtle (Who Ash had switched with Primeape so he could participate). Ritchie and Molly decided to cheer them on instead of participating.

As soon as the race started Dario took the lead and Ash wasn't that far behind him, while Pikachu and Squirtle fell from behind knowing they had some catching up to do, but they managed to catch up. Meanwhile Ritchie saw some familiar faces out in the race himself.

"Is that…Team Rocket?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Molly pointed at them, "Ah! It is them!"

"Why are they in the race?" Ritchie though about what happened last night, "Oh I get it, they must be working for Dario. He must've made the Tauros from last night act up and force Lara out of the race, but he didn't count on Ash joining so he must've had Team Rocket join the race to take him and everyone else out."

Molly crossed her arms with a frown, "Scumbag."

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "How do you know that word?"

"Secret." She grinned.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was busy taking people out of the race with too well time precisions. A slingshot spooking a Tauros making it run into a Nidorina and they were both out of the race. They almost got Ash and Ponyta, but thanks to Ash's quick timing they were able to stay in the lead, Brock couldn't continue any longer because of the steep hill so he and Onix had to drop out of the race leaving only Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Squirtle.

After a while the racers were taking a break so their pokemon could rest, so they were feeding them food and water. Ash was feeding the food and water Lara gave him to give to Ponyta. Misty was right there with him letting her Starmie rest, as was Pikachu and Squirtle. The two teens then heard an interesting conversation between Dario and Team Rocket, like how he paid them to take out the competition.

"So their ones behind this." Misty growled.

"He'd go this far just to win the race? Scum." Ash glared at him then at Team Rocket, "Pikachu, Squirtle, you guys did well but why don't you take a break from the race and let me and Misty handle it from here?"

"Actually Ash," Misty said, "I'll handle Team Rocket here with Pikachu and Squirtle. You go and finish the race."

Ash was worried but trusted her enough to hold her own against Team Rocket. Getting back on Ponyta he gave her one last look, "Be careful."

"You too."

Ash took off passing by Dario, "What the? Hey!" he got on Dodrio and went after Ash, Team rocket was about to follow but two Water Guns and a Thunderbolt stopped them in their tracks knocking two of their pokemon out.

Misty had her hands on her hips, "You guys are out of this race! Squirtle! Starmie! Use **Water Gun!** " both water guns combined sending the Team Rocket members and their pokemon blasting off.

Misty smiled, "Good luck Ash."

Ash was ahead of Dario, but he caught up quickly but this didn't bother him because he had to stay focused and win the race for Lara's sake. Dario pulled up next to him, "I won't lose to a loser like you!" he had his Dodrio use Peck on Ponyta making it slow down a little.

"Come on Ponyta you can do it! Your fast I know you are!" Ash encouraged.

Ponyta neighed and was surrounded in white light. In the stands Ritchie and Molly saw it.

"Hey look." Ritchie said.

Molly smiled, "Ponyta's evolving!"

When the light died down there was a Rapidash in the place of the once Ponyta. As soon as it evolved it took off at max speed passing by Dario and winning the race earning a photo finish. Everyone cheered for him and Rapidash including Lara.

Ash got off the horse pokemon and smiled, "You were great Rapidash."

Rapidash nuzzled him making the boy laugh, but their moment was ruined when Dario showed up.

"You! You cheated!" Dario yelled.

"The only cheater here is you." Ash said calmly.

"Shut up! Dodrio attack him!" Dario ordered and the pokemon was about to do just that but Rapidash wasn't going to let that happen so it kicked Dodrio away from the boy then kicked Dario.

Ash smiled, "Nice job."

"Neigh (Thank you)!" Rapidash responded.

Lara then approached, "Ash you're the best! Thank you so much!"

"It wasn't just me, Rapidash was amazing too." Ash smiled.

Lara hugged the horse pokemon, "You were amazing out there I'm so proud of you." Rapidash nuzzled her.

She looked back at Ash; "Here's a reward from me to you." She pecked him on the cheek making the boy blush.

Brock saw it and started crying anime tears and Misty pat him on the back with a sigh.

Ritchie shook his head, Molly giggled and the pokemon just laughed.

* * *

 _Having won the race for their friend Lara, Ash and friends continue their journey to take them to the Safari Zone. Stay tuned as the journey continues.'_

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle, (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male).


	22. New Family Member Tomo!

I know you guys are curious about what Gary did, so I'll give you a hint. He pushed Yellow off something that could have killed her, yet she survived. When the Indigo League starts you'll find out the whole story. Also I was thinking about pairing Ash with either May or Serena, I will never have him be paired with Iris because she annoys the hell out of me, or Dawn because they don't go well with each other in my opinion.

* * *

Ash and the gang were walking near a wooded area thinking they had made it to the Safari Zone and decided to go walking around just to see the scenery when they saw an injured boy sitting against a tree. He had dark blue spikey hair, wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes.

"Guys look." Misty said getting their attention.

"That poor boy," Misty said sadly, "He has so many bruises and cuts on him."

"How awful." Molly said.

Ritchie approached the boy, "Hey you okay?" he touched the boys shoulder making the child thrash around out of fear and he accidently slapped Ritchie in the face away from him.

"Hey!" Ritchie yelled.

The boy brought up his arms to defend himself, "I-I'm sorry!"

Ritchie lost all his anger and stared at him with concern because this seemed way too familiar to him.

Ash knew exactly what his cousin was thinking; this boy was a carbon copy of Ritchie when he was younger. Ash scowled at the memory, he remembered one time when he caught Gary's bullies hitting and kicking Ritchie making the boy use his arms to try and protect himself. He beat the living daylights out of them to the point where one couldn't see out of one of his eyes anymore. The parent were furious but he remembered Ritchie's mom and his mom were just as furious at the parents behavior and scolding them about not raising their children properly and ended it right then and there. Ash had tended to Ritchie's wounds and the boy whimpered every five minutes saying, "I'm sorry" over and over again even though he did nothing wrong.

He clenched his fist and approached the boy getting the others attention, "Be careful Ash." Misty warned.

He gave her a smile, "It's okay, he's just scared that's all."

Misty was about to say something else, but Brock put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

Ash crouched down slowly making the boy flinch, "Hi." He smiled.

The boy was taken back by such warm and honest eyes and lowered his arms a little bit, "H-hi."

"My names Ash," he pointed at Pikachu who was on his shoulder, "And this is Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu (Hi there)."

The boy stared at both of them lowering his arms completely showing a sign of trust.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ash asked kindly.

The boy hesitated for a second before responding, "T-Tommy…"

"Tommy, that's a nice name." Ash smiled.

Pikachu nodded.

Tommy blushed and looked down, "Th-thank you."

Ash looked at all the bruises and scars on the boy and wanted to ask but decided not to, "Is it alright if I treat your wounds?"

Tommy nodded silently.

Ash took off his backpack and pulled the medical items out of his bag and slowly started treating the boys wounds carefully then took out some disinfectant, "This is gonna sting a little."

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes, as Ash dabbed the medicine on the boy's wounds and like he said it did sting a little but Ash blew on them to lessen the sting. While he was doing this, the others behind him were watching in amazement at how gentle he was being.

"Wow, I never knew he could be so gentle." Misty said.

Brock nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen him act like this before."

Ritchie observed the interaction, "It's the same as back then."

"What do you mean?" Misty looked at him.

Ritchie closed his eyes having recalled a painful memory, "When we were little…I was always bullied because I was too shy to talk to other people, but Ash was always there protecting me and stayed by my side to make sure they didn't try anything. But the one day Ash had to back to class to get something he left behind they cornered me and beat me up."

Misty covered her mouth with both hands, Brock looked absolutely furious, and Molly looked like she wanted to cry. Sparky and Teddiursa weren't too happy either.

"I tried to defend myself by using my arms to cover my head," Ritchie continued, "But they still kept on hitting me, so I started crying begging them to stop. Then, as if he heard my voice Ash showed up out of nowhere and started beating them in a blind rage. I'd never seen him look so scary before, but since I knew he wasn't going to hurt me I had no reason to be afraid. He hit one of the kids so hard that he couldn't see out of his left eyes anymore, that's just how furious Ash was. After that he grabbed my hand took me home with him and treated my wounds," he laughed bitterly, "I remember whimpering like an idiot saying I was sorry for making Ash lose his cool for my sake, but he didn't seem to care and said he'd do it again. And that scares me."

"Scares you?" Brock said.

"Ash will do anything for the people he cares about even lose his mind," Ritchie told them, "He almost beat those kids to death and only stopped when he heard me whimper," he gave them a sad glance, "I wasn't kidding when I said Gary made our lives miserable."

Molly gave Ritchie hug making him look down at her in surprise, "Its okay Ritchie because you have us."

He smiled, "Yeah I guess I do. Thanks Molly." He hugged her back.

Sparky rubbed his cheek against Ritchie's, "Pika Pika Pikachu (Don't forget about me)."

Ritchie smiled and rubbed the electric types forehead.

Misty still couldn't believe people could be so cruel, "I can't believe the people of their town would do something so awful."

"Me neither," Brock frowned, "Human cruelty is a scary thing."

Ash heard Ritchie explain what happened when they were kids and tried very hard not to make an angry face otherwise he'd scare Tommy, "There your all done."

Tommy looked at Ash and blushed, "U-um, thank you."

Ash stood up and stretched his arm out, "Your welcome."

Tommy took his hand hesitantly allowing the older boy to pull him up. Tommy was about to say something else when he saw a Chansey in the bush looking at them and immediately hid behind Ash. Making the boy in the direction of where the Chansey was, "Is that…a Chansey?"

"I think so, but what's it doing all the way out here?" Misty wondered.

"Don't know but maybe we should leave it alone for now and take care of Tommy." Ash suggested.

"Wait!" the Chansey yelled suddenly yelled.

"It talks?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Molly smiled.

The Chansey stood up and it was revealed to be Officer Jenny who was wearing the costume.

They all sweat-dropped.

"Officer Jenny, is there some reason your dressed up like a Chansey?" Misty asked slowly.

"I use this disguise to catch poachers, and thought you kids were going to do the same but I was wrong," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly then saw a boy peak from behind Ash, "Tommy!"

Tommy hid behind Ash again making her feel bad, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

The boy still stayed behind Ash making the raven-haired teen look at her, "Officer Jenny can you tell us more about him?"

"Of course but we should do it somewhere else," She said, "Follow me."

Ash and the others followed after her with Tommy walking behind Ash. Molly came beside him making him jump, "Hi, I'm Molly."

"H-hi." He mumbled.

"Big brothers really nice don't you think?" Molly asked.

"Big brother?" Tommy tilted his head.

Molly looked at Ash as did Tommy, "He's my big brother, and you don't have to be scared. He'll keep you safe just like he did with me."

Tommy stared at Ash's back and felt protected.

* * *

When they arrived at Officer Jenny's base there was a large pokemon with a little one its pouch waiting for them.

Ash recognized it immediately, "A Kangaskhan?"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon, which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.]**

Ritchie visibly winced, "Protective mothers are scary, but mother pokemon are even scarier."

Tommy recognized the Kangaskhan, "Kang!" the pokemon went over and picked the boy up putting him in her pouch along with her little one. She looked at the boy and saw he had bandages all over him and growled knowing that the boy's parents had abused him again, but saw someone had treated his wounds and looked at Ash.

"Kang Kang (Thank you)." Kangaskhan thanked.

Ash smiled, "Your welcome."

The pokemon was taken back, "Kang Kangaskhan Kang Kang, (You understand our language)?"

Ash nodded, "Yes I do."

Tommy's eyes widened in shock, "You can understand pokemon too?! So can I!"

Ash looked at the boy in shock, "You…can understand what their saying too?"

Tommy nodded.

Officer Jenny coughed into her fist, "Shall we?"

They went inside and took their seats or in Tommy's case he stayed near Kang and her child watching the adults talk. Molly decided to sit with them with Teddiursa sitting in her lap.

"Before I talk about the peaching problem I wanna talk about Tommy or Tomo as I call him." Officer Jenny started.

"Where are his parents?" Misty asked.

The woman's face became dark, "His parents are the problem. You see Tomo has the ability to speak to pokemon and because of that he was treated as an outcast by both the people of his hometown and his parents."

"He's just like Ash!" Misty, Brock, and Ritchie exclaimed.

Officer Jenny looked at the boy who nodded, "Its true, I've been able to understand pokemon since I was very little. But I've kept it to myself and only told close friends and family members." Ash explained.

"Then you know what he's going through more than I could," she looked over at Tomo who was talking to Molly, "You see…everytime I see him he's always covered in cuts and bruises, but the ones who are beating him…are his parents."

"What?!" Misty and Ritchie stood up suddenly.

"That's awful! Why would they do such a thing?" Brock questioned completely furious.

"They think it's creepy that their son can understand pokemon and want him to stop being around them but that's not possible," Jenny explained, "The Kangaskhan really love Tomo and love talking with him since no other person in this area can. When his parents saw that talking him out of it didn't work they decided to…be physical about it."

"So they just hit him?!" Ritchie yelled, "What kind of parents does something like that?!"

Jenny looked down slowly, "I don't know either, you have no idea how badly I want to arrest them and lock them away never to see the light again, but we need to catch them in the act to do something. I hate it."

Ash looked about to murder someone. At least his mom was understanding and found it to be a blessing, but to Tomo it felt more like a curse.

"I've told Tomo that he's welcome to stay here for a s long as he likes and took me up on my offer and now he lives here, but his parents still find ways to beat him whenever I'm not around." Jenny said.

"This is disgusting." Misty said.

"I agree." Brock agreed.

Ash went over to the children, "Having fun?"

Molly smiled at him, "Uh-huh."

Tomo smiled at him too, "This is the first time I've met someone else who can understand pokemon."

Ash smiled, "Its definitely life fulfilling I'll say that," he face became serious, "Tell me honestly Tomo, do you like the ability to speak to pokemon?"

Tomo smiled, "I do! I can't imagine my life without having this ability!"

Ash smiled, "You know what? It's the same with me."

The alarm soon went off getting everyone's attention, "Poachers!" she growled running outside towards the jeep, "I might need your help so come with me!"

They nodded and went with her, well Tomo and Molly got a ride with Kang and they went into the area where the rest of the Kangaskhan were. When they got there they saw it was Team Rocket that was causing all the trouble.

"Team Rocket!" Ritchie yelled.

"What are they doing?" Misty wondered.

"Trying to catch the Kangaskhan that's what!" Ash growled about to have Pikachu thunderbolt them when Tomo stopped him.

"No!" they all looked at him, "I-I'll stop them!"

"Tomo…" Ash said.

Kang took Molly and her baby out of her pouch and gave them over to Ash and went over at Team Rocket's robot.

"Let's do this Kang!" Tomo yelled.

"Kangaskhan (All right)!" Kang yelled.

Team Rocket noticed the boy on the Kangaskhan and got excited thinking they could catch this one and had the robot's arm go towards both Kang and Tomo.

"Kang use **Mega Punch!** " Tomo commanded.

Kang's fist became white and she sent a strong punch towards the robot destroying it and making Team Rocket come out of it.

"Holy!" Ritchie's eyes bulged out of his head, "What a move!"

Misty nodded furiously, "That was some punch!"

The baby in Ash's arms was cheering loudly for its mom and friend making the raven-haired boy and Molly smile.

Jessie wasn't happy she got thrown out of the robot, "Why you little! Let's go Arbok!" out came the snake pokemon.

"You too Weezing!" James sent out the poison type.

Tomo wasn't scared of them and decided to attack first, "Kang use **Comet Punch!** "

Kang jabbed both Arbok and Weezing repeatedly with her fists and sent them knocking making them knock into their trainers.

Ash took this opportunity to send them flying, "Pikachu use **Thunderbolt!** "

Pikachu zapped the three fools sending them flying through the air and disappeared out of sight.

"And good riddance!" Ritchie yelled.

Misty sighed, "Something tells me they'll be back."

Brock nodded in agreement.

Ash approached Tomo and smiled, "That was amazing Tomo. You did well fro your first battle."

Tomo blushed at Ash's compliment, "Th-thank you…big brother." He mumbled.

Everyone turned to the boy surprised he called Ash "big brother" instead of Ash. Officer Jenny then got an idea, "Ash, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" he questioned.

She smirked evilly, "Let's go back to my office, I know how to keep Tomo safe from his parents."

Ash stood up straight; "I'll do this favor for you."

"Good."

* * *

There were two people headed towards Officer Jenny's office arriving via Helicopter and they didn't look happy at all. Their son was staying with the cop and that stupid pokemon again, so this time their going to make things clear to the boy since doing it physically didn't work they'll have to try another method. As soon as they landed they headed right for the door with the father kicking it open forcefully, when they walked in they saw not only Officer Jenny who was sitting in a chair in front of them with a smirk plastered on her face. Not only that, but they saw a group of kids with their son being near the raven haired boy holding his hand and a little blonde girl's hand.

"What the hell is this?" the man growled.

Ash scowled at him finding it despicable he would swear in front of children.

Jenny smirked, "Glad you could make it because this involves both of you. You see…I'm afraid Tomo is no longer your son for he has been officially adopted by this young man right here." She motioned to Ash who stepped forward showing no fear towards them.

The woman looked shocked, "What?! You can't be serious! He's our son!"

"Not anymore," Jenny told the woman, "He's been officially adopted by another lovely family as of 5 hours ago meaning you no loner have a say in anything that involves him anymore."

Ritchie grinned seeing their faces, "Serves them right."

Misty glared at them, "They should have treated him better instead of hurting him."

Brock agreed with her, "Being a parent is a privilege not a right, and they violated that by physically abusing Tomo."

Molly stuck her tongue out at them, "Blegh!"

"Ursa (Blegh)!" Teddiursa copied.

"You!" the man growled.

Tomo stood next to Ash with newfound confidence, "I-I like my ability talk to pokemon! It's the best thing that's ever happened to me! Because of it I was able to make friends with Kang and the other Kangaskhan! Officer Jenny likes me for who I am, and so does Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Molly, and big brother! Your not my family anymore! I have a new family now, so leave me alone!"

Ash smiled and rubbed the boys head, "You heard him, my mom and I have officially adopted him so that makes him my little brother and Molly's brother, so I would appreciate it if you would never come into contact with him ever again you scumbags."

The mans face was red and he was seething with anger, "You…ungrateful little brat!" he charged at Tomo or tried to anyway, Officer Jenny had in pinned down to the floor so quick you would think she teleported.

"Just what I was waiting for," she glared at him, "You are hereby under arrest for child abuse! Both of you!"

Kangaskhan prevented the woman from trying to escape by sanding near the door glaring at her hatefully disgusted by the fact that a mother could bring herself to hit her own child and see nothing wrong with it.

Ash crouched down in front of Tomo, "You were great Tomo, you stood up to them and showed them your no longer afraid. I'm proud of you."

Tomo had tears in his eyes and launched himself at Ash hugging him like his life depended on it. The boy hugged him back and even Molly joined in, as did Ritchie and the others. Finally he had gained the family he had always wanted. He was free.

The gang said their farewells to Jenny who promised them she would make sure the boys former parents would be staying in jail for everything they've done to poor Tomo. Speaking of which the little boy was happy to have a new older brother, a sister, a cousin, and a mom. As they left Tomo was holding Ash and Molly's hand while a pokeball could be seen strapped to the boys waist that held his best friend Kang.

Meanwhile a figure was watching them leave with a smile, next to him was a pokemon similar to Ash's Riolu except it was taller.

"Looks like Ash found another aura user without even knowing it." The man smiled.

The pokemon looked at him, **_"You seem happy."_**

"I am," the man admitted, "He's doing so well just like I thought he would. I'm proud to call him my apprentice."

The pokemon smiled, **_"When do you plan on revealing yourself to him?"_**

"At the Indigo League," the man frowned suddenly, "I can feel it…darkness will soon surround two trainers, and only Ash can stop it from leading to bloodshed."

The pokemon next to him nodded in agreement, **_"I understand."_**

The man walked away, "Let's go Lucario."

Lucario followed after him, **_"Yes…Silver."_**

* * *

 _Having gained a new member to the family, our heroes head off to the Safari Zone. And what does the man Silver mean by darkness and bloodshed? Stay tuned as the journey continues_.

* * *

 **Next Time: Safari Zone & Biker Gang!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle, (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

Tomo's Pokemon: Kangaskhan (Female)

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male).


	23. WINNER!

The Votes gave been tallied everyone and the winner is...

 **SERENA: 148**

 **Other candidates**

 **May: 132**

 **Misty: 36 (Friends at my college made their own votes)**

 **Cynthia: 49 (Once again friends at my college voted)**

 **Lucy: 1**

 **Melody: 1**


	24. Safari Zone!

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, also congrats for Serena on winning the poll thanks to your votes. For those who are hardcore Advanceshipping fans don't worry because I have no intention of pairing May up with that pretty boy Drew. She could have a crush on Ash though and Serena will be introduced early on in this story instead of waiting for her to appear in Kalos.

* * *

 _Having adopted a new member into the family our heroes are finally entering the Safari Zone where they can hopefully catch some new friends, but will they meet a new friend along the way?_

* * *

Tomo and Molly were walking ahead of the group holding hands with smiles on their faces. Tomo was looking around in such wonder and excitement, why wouldn't he? This is the first time he got to travel around and not hide from his parent's wrath, and an added bonus he got a new family that loved him for him.

Behind them the gang had smiles on their faces happy to see the kids were happy.

"I'm so glad to see Tomo smiling." Ash said.

"Pika (Yeah)!" Pikachu agreed.

"Its nice to see a smile on his face rather than a sad frown." Misty smiled at the children.

"They're probably excited about going into the Safari Zone," Brock pointed out, "I gotta admit I'm excited about it myself."

"Same here," Ritchie agreed, "I wonder what kind of pokemon will be there?"

"Pikachu (Me too)." Sparky agreed with his trainer.

Tomo and Molly start singing a song making the group smile at them again not knowing what kind of song it is their singing but know it's a very pleasant one. As they kept walking they saw a building nearby, but simply ignored it and kept on walking while the two children kept singing their song, or they wanted to until a man slammed the door open, "SHUT UP!" he bellowed scaring the kids making them cease their singing.

Ritchie frowned at the man, "Hey what's your problem? You scared them!" he found a rifle pointed at him all of a sudden making him freeze up.

"Do you want to get shot?" the growled then saw that the rifle was grabbed by someone that turned out to be Ash, his eyes were glowing blue looking absolutely unhappy with the man right now.

 **"** **If you harm my family in anyway…I'll make sure you regret it."** A voice that didn't sound like Ash's threatened making the man step back. As he did he noticed the barrel looked as though it was about to be melted if he kept holding onto it.

Ash then smiled innocently at him, "Well now that we've cleared that up, can you tell us if we're in the Safari Zone?"

The man composed himself, "Yeah you are. My names Kaiser the warden of the Safari Zone. Follow me." He turned and walked back inside the building.

Ash looked at the others, "Let's get going then." He grabbed both children's hands and walked inside the building with the others following him thinking about what just happened.

They were inside the building looking around Kaiser's office and seeing a bunch of pictures hanging from the wall. Kaiser's rummaging caught their attention, "All right then," he brought out a basket of Safari balls and set them down on the table, "These are Safari pokéball's. You can only use these while your in the Safari Zone, no other pokéball's are allowed," he brought out some fishing rods, "You can also use these to catch water pokemon."

Ritchie leaned in for a closer at the Safari balls and fishing rod, "The Safari balls looks cool."

Sparky nodded, "Pika (They do)."

Misty then looked to her right and saw a photo of a young Kaiser next to a pokemon she didn't recognize and brought it down so she could get a better look at it, "This pokemon…."

Ash looked at the picture and smiled, "A Dratini."

Tomo looked at the picture, "That's a Dratini?"

Ash nodded, "Yep, its final evolution is Dragonite a powerful pseudo-legendary pokemon."

"Wow…" Tomo said.

Misty looked at him, "Hey Ash don't you have a Dratini?"

Ash nodded, "Yep, he should be able to start battling now. I'll start training him and Riolu soon."

Kaiser grew suspicious, "And how exactly did you come to get a Dratini?"

Tomo edged closer to Ash not liking his scary tone having heard it way too many times from his own father.

Ash simply smiled at him, "I hatched him from the eggs I've been taking care of since I was little."

Molly looked at the man's gun not liking it one bit so she decided to break it, which she did by using her psychic powers to snap the barrel in half making the man turn around and go over to the weapon trying to figure out how it broke in the first place. Everyone but Tomo looked at Molly who smiled innocently but they knew it was here, plus Teddiursa made it obvious by snickering. These two were a dangerous duo when they want to be.

"Excuse me, but is anyone here?" a voice questioned.

"Wait a minute that voice." Ritchie sad looking around and saw it was indeed Pat who was standing by the entrance with a smile.

"Pat!" Molly smiled.

Pat smiled, "Hey there you guys its nice to see you again. I take you're here to catch some pokemon too?"

Pikachu greeted Growlee who greeted back.

Ash nodded, "That's right," he then moved Tomo forward, "Let me introduce you, this is my new little brother Tomo."

Tomo looked at Pat shyly noticing that he and Molly look alike, "Um, nice to meet you. My names Tomo Ketchum."

Pat smiled crouching down so he could rub the boys head, "Nice to meet you too Tomo, and welcome to the family."

"Grow (Welcome)!" Growlee greeted.

Tomo blinked then smiled, "Thank you."

"By the way," Brock said looking at the picture, "There's a rumor going around that there's a Dratini here in the Safari Zone."

"Really?" Misty questioned.

"I think I heard Prof. Oak mention it before, but he said that Dratini is kept hidden here for its own protection so no trainers would try to catch it." Ash said.

"That's understandable," Ritchie agreed, "I mean think about it, if word gets out that there's a Dratini around here then trainers will come to the Safari Zone to try and catch it."

"If it is here then I think its best we keep this information to ourselves." Pat suggested.

They all nodded in agreement grabbing the Safari Balls and fishing rod heading out to catch some new friends unaware that Team Rocket heard the whole conversation.

* * *

They decided to split into groups; the groups were Brock and Misty, Ritchie and Pat, and Ash, Molly, and Tomo.

Molly had caught quite a few pokemon already. He caught a Ninetails, Alakazam, and an Exeggcute. Ash caught an Electabuzz, Magmar, Rhyhorn, a few Tauros, and Kadabra. Tomo caught some pretty good pokemon himself; he caught a Growlithe, Poliwhirl, Geodude, Weepinbell, Voltorb, Cubone, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan. They soon met up with the others.

"Did you guys find some pokemon?" Brock asked.

Molly nodded, "Yep! I caught three more friends!"

"Ursa (Friends)!" Teddiursa grinned.

Ritchie was looking happy himself, "I caught a Fearow (Sky), Tentacruel (Revenger), Nidoking (Blitz), Onix (Killaz), Machoke (Stratong)."

Ash sweat-dropped, "You and your nicknames."

Misty looked at Tomo, "How about you Tomo?"

Tomo smiled, "I caught a Growlithe, Poliwhirl, Geodude, Weepinbell, Voltorb, Cubone, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan."

"That's a good catch record Tomo." Brock complimented.

"How about you guys?" Ash asked.

Brock took out a Safari Ball and released the pokemon from the inside. It was shaped like a crescent moon and was floating in the air, "Lunatone (Hello)."

Ash's eyes widened, "A Lunatone? Here in Kanto? That's rare!"

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them.]**

"Outer space?!" Ritchie and Misty exclaimed.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Ash inquired getting their attention, "Remember when we went to Mt. Moon? Seymour thought the Clefairy also came from outer space."

"Oh yeah…" Misty remembered.

"I forgot all about that." Ritchie admitted.

Brock returned Lunatone, "I found the little guy on the ground not looking too good, so I healed it and decided to catch it."

"Lunatone is a Rock/Psychic type Brock. Nice choice." Ash congratulated.

Pat nodded, "He's right."

"Grow (Interesting)." Growlee complimented.

"Misty how about you?" Molly asked.

Misty was grinning from ear to ear, "I caught a cutie!"

"That's not a pokemon Misty." Ritchie sweat-dropped.

She pouted, "Just you wait and see!" she took out the Safari Ball and out came a pokemon that had a blue body, four legs, and a yellow pointy tip above its head.

"Wow! Nice catch Misty! You caught a Surskit!" Ash complimented.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit inhabits ponds, rivers, and similar wetlands. They move about as though skating the water surface.]**

Molly's eyes gleamed, "Its so cute!"

Misty grinned, "Told you!"

"Surskit are speedy pokemon, so if you use it in a battle then you have the advantage." Brock told her.

Ash nodded in agreement, "Yeah you can catch your opponent off guard."

"Thanks you guys." She smiled returning it to the Safari Ball.

"How about you Pat?" Ash asked.

"What I caught is a secret, but one of my friends did evolve." Pat smiled taking out one of his pokeball releasing Nestro who was no longer a Spearow.

"Nestro evolved! I'm happy for you Pat." Ash smiled.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.]**

"Talk about a strong flying type." Ritchie whistled.

"You got that right." Ash agreed.

Pat returned Nestro with a smile, "I's always exciting to see one of my friends evolve, right Growlee?"

"Grow (Yep)!" Growlee agreed.

Pikachu's ear twitched and he looked over at a lake running over towards it getting their attention, "Pikachu? What's wrong?" Ash questioned.

Pikachu pointed at the lake gesturing for Ash and the others to come closer. Not seeing why they shouldn't they walked over to the lake they saw something pop its head out of the lake squealing cutely.

"Its Dratini!" Molly smiled.

"Ursa (It is)." Teddiursa said.

Dratini seemed to like the attention because it slithered towards Molly rubbing against her chest making her giggle, it then went over to Tomo nuzzling his cheek making him smile.

"Well it's certainly a friendly one isn't it?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah your right," Brock then looked around, "Looks like no other trainer knows about this area but us, so everything's all clear."

 **"** **Not quite twerps."**

A giant robot came out of nowhere making them all on alert.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

Pat wasn't too happy to see them either and neither was Growlee because he was growling at them baring his fangs at them.

 **"** **Hand over that Dratini twerps!"** Jessie demanded.

"Forget it! Dratini belongs here in the Safari Zone!" Ritchie yelled.

"Pika (That's right)!" Sparky said.

 **"** **Have it your way then!"** one of the claws made a move making them all scatter so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Have they lost their minds?!" Ritchie yelled, "They'll destroy the Safari Zone!"

Pat glared up at the robot, "I highly doubt they care about that."

Team Rocket saw that Molly and Tomo were running with Dratini cradled in the girls arms, she fell down making Tomo stop so he could help her up.

 **"** **Got ya!"** Meowth said making one of the arms go forward to catch both children. Ash ran forward and shielded his siblings by standing in front of them bringing his hands up. As if he called some force for help his body glowed bright blue and a blue shield emerged protecting them and shattering the arm upon impact.

Everyone there couldn't believe what they just saw. This was the same blue light they saw at Sabrina's Gym, and now here in the Safari Zone. Ash opened his eyes and looked at his hands when he saw the shield had disappeared, "What…? How…?"

"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu cried out. Ash saw that both Pikachu and Teddiursa had been captured and were both put in cages.

"Pikachu!"

"Teddiursa!"

 **"** **If ya want them back then hand over Dratini!"** Meowth told them.

"No!" Molly said.

"Dratini stays here!" Tomo agreed.

The other arm came at them again, but Ash stood his ground not allowing his siblings to be hurt.

"Ash!"

Just then a person came out of nowhere and destroyed the other arm with his bare hand taking them all by surprise.

"Who's that?" Misty wondered.

"I'm not sure." Brock said.

Getting a good look at him they saw it was about 16 years old a little taller than Ash wearing a red Fedora, with black stripes, black hair, red shirt, boots, and a green backpack. The mysterious boy did a spin dash into the cage breaking it grabbing both pokemon and using what looked like gauntlets to slow down their fall. Having landed on the ground his arm was surrounded in purple aura and sent a blast at the robot making them blast off.

Ritchie blinked a few times, "Did you guys see that?"

"I saw it…but I don't believe it." Misty said. Having seen Ash glow bright blue and this boy's arm glowing purple was more than surprising for her enough already.

The boy sighed and looked over at Ash, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for your help." Ash said with Pikachu secured on his shoulders.

"What did you use earlier? That was pretty cool." The boy asked.

Ash blinked, "To be honest with you I'm not quite sure myself, it just came on its own."

"Oh…I'm Zack by the way." He introduced.

"I'm Ash, and this is Molly and Tomo." He introduced, "The people behind me are Misty, Brock, Ritchie, and Pat."

"Yo."

They greeted back, "Anyway, I say we get a move on before they come back." Brock suggested.

"Agreed." They all said.

When they arrived at Kaiser's place they told him what happened and he thanked them for protecting Dratini who is actually Dragonair's offspring, the original Dratini he met when he was younger. After they got to keep the pokemon they caught Ash asked Zack to join them on their journey and he agreed. Pat departed from them, but they knew they'd see him again anyway.

* * *

 _Having caught new friends for the journey and gaining another companion, out heroes continue their journey._

* * *

The new OC character Zack belongs to Frankenstrike, who gave me permission to use the OC. ^_^

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Biker Gang!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Ralts (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Charmander (Male), Squirtle, (Male), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), a few Tauros, and Kadabra (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), and Clefable (Female), Ninetails (Female), Alakazam (Male), and an Exeggcute (Male).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male) Surskit (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female) Lunatone.

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female), Fearow (Sky), Tentacruel (Revenger), Nidoking (Blitz), Onix (Killaz), Machoke (Stratong).

 **Tomo's Pokemon : **Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male), Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), and Hitmonchan (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male) Braixen (Female).


	25. Biker Gang!

Misty doesn't know that Surskit is a Bug/Water type but they do plan to tell her. And it will be hilarious I can promise you that.

* * *

 _Leaving the Safari Zone with a new companion in toe, our heroes continue their journey and end up unable to go across the bridge to get to Sunnytown. Will they be able to make it there?_

* * *

We now follow our heroes who are now heading towards a bridge but were stopped by an officer when he told them that it wasn't really ready yet, only the bike track was. Seeing no other option when they opted to get some bikes but were unsuccessful so they decided to head to the Pokemon Center and sent some pokemon home.

As soon as Ash was by the transfer system he sent back Squirtle, Charmander, and his male Ralts, leaving his female Ralts, Bulbasaur, Riolu, Dratini, and Haunter. He also sent back some of the pokemon he got at the Safari Zone including his Tauros. He would have loved to see the Professors face, but he'll just have to hear it from his pokemon instead when he calls them next time. With that done and over with he went back over to the group and sat down onto the table with them with a sigh, "So what do we do? We can't pass through without the bikes."

"We'll think of something," Brock said positively, "We always do."

Zack was trying to think of something himself but came up with nothing, then he saw that Nurse Joy had come over to them with a worried expression, "Something wrong?"

"Yes there is," she said, "I have to deliver some medicine for an injured pokemon over the bridge of Sunnytown, but I can't leave the center because I have pokemon to attend to here. I hate to ask this of all of you knowing you just got here, but would it be alright if I ask this favor from you? I have enough bikes for you all to use."

Misty and Ritchie smiled enthusiastically, "We can do that!"

Brock sweat-dropped, "Why are you two so excited about this?"

Nurse Joy kept her word and gave them all the bikes she had available for them to use to get to Sunnytown. Ash had a little min bike attached to his bike which is what Molly was in, Ritchie had the other one so Tomo was with him. They were having fun riding the bikes especially Misty having missed her own bike.

"This feels nice." Ritchie said loving the way the wind feels against his face.

Zack had his eyes closed, "It does feel nice. Makes you want to keep on riding forever."

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "If we keep going at this pace then we should be able to reach Sunnytown with no problems at all."

"That's good." Misty smiled, "Hey look there's a rest stop over there." She pointed to a rest stop not too far from them.

"Why don't we take a short break?" Ash suggested.

"I don't see why not." Brock said going over to the rest stop setting the bike straight as did everyone else.

Ash came back with refreshments giving them to Molly and Tomo, "Thanks big brother." Both children thanked.

"Your welcome," Ash said drinking his own drink.

"So far we're making good time," Brock reminded them.

"Looks like we'll be able to get there and give the medicine to the pokemon that needs it without any problems." Misty smiled having finished her drink.

Ritchie just finished his as well and threw it in the trashcan, but something was bothering him and his face showed it.

"What's wrong Ritchie?" Ash asked.

Ritchie whipped his head towards his cousin, "What? Oh, it's nothing. But it feels like something about to happen."

"Something like what?" Zack wondered.

Just as he said that they found themselves surrounded by a biker gang closing off their attempt to escape.

Molly and Tomo were near Ash grabbing onto his shirt in fear making the boy looked around him with caution, "These guys…where did they come from?"

Pikachu looked ready to electrocute all of them, "Pika Pikachu (Want to me to shock them)?"

Teddiursa was sharpening his claws, "Teddiursa Ursa Ursa (Let me claw their eyes out first)."

"Pikachu Pi Pikachu (I call for the electrocution)." Sparky agreed.

Ritchie and Zack already had their hands on one of their pokéball's, even Brock and Misty were tense not expecting to be ambushed. Just who are these guys?

One of them got off their bike which they assumed was the leader and walked over to them, "Names Chopper and I challenge you to a battle!" his eyes settled on Ash who didn't look pleased because his siblings were still scared.

 _'_ _If I refuse he'll just keep insisting on it and never let us leave'_ he felt his siblings grip his shirt with their tiny hands, _'No choice then,'_ he brought out a pokeball, _'I'll end this as quickly as possible!'_

The others looked at him.

"Ash is actually considering this?" Misty stared.

"I don't like it either but I understand why," Brock said making them look at him, "Think about it, if Ash had refused then the leader wouldn't let us leave. Remember there's a pokemon that needs this medicine, we have to get to Sunnytown."

Ritchie took his hand off one of his pokéball's, "I don't like it but your right."

Zack conceded as well but wasn't stupid, _'If they try anything then I won't show any mercy.'_

Chopper sent out a pokemon, "Golem, let's go!" out came a rock type pokemon.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger.]**

"A rock type huh?" Zack observed.

"What will Ash choose?" Brock wondered.

 _'_ _I already sent Squirtle back, so I can't use a water type,'_ Ash thought, _'So I'll go with this instead.'_ He tossed the pokeball in the air, "Bulbasaur come out!" out came the grass type who looked ready to battle.

Brock nodded, "Good choice."

"Why's that?" Misty wondered.

"Because Grass type moves are supper effective against Rock types too, not just water types." Brock explained.

"Look at Bulbasaur," Ritchie brought their attention to the grass type that looked ready to battle, "Bulbasaur looks like he's ready to show something off."

"You think so?" Misty wondered.

Brock kept his eyes on the battle, "Guess we'll have to wait to see."

"Golem use **Tackle!** " Chopper ordered.

Ash saw the rock type charge at them and decided to wait, "Wait for it Bulbasaur he muttered."

"Bulba (All right)." Bulbasaur got ready.

Golem was almost near the grass type when Ash ushered a command, " **Vine Whip!** " Bulbasaur used both Vines to grab Golem's legs lifting it in the air, before Ash could utter another command Bulbasaur emitted a light blue powder from the bulb on his back surrounding the rock type making it instantly fall asleep. Bulbasaur brought it back towards its trainer who looked absolutely stunned as was the gang.

"What move was that?" Ritchie asked.

"I think that was Sleep Powder," Brock said, "Bulbasaur must've learned it at some point."

Ash still looked stunned himself but then smiled, "That was amazing Bulbasaur."

Molly grinned, "Thank you Bulbasaur!"

Tomo smiled, "Thank you."

Teddiursa smiled, "Ursa Ursa (So cool)!"

Pikachu eyes Bulbasaur, "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pika (So that's what you were doing during lunch time…)."

Sparky blinked, "Pika…(Awesome…)."

Bulbasaur walked over to his trainer and grinned, "Bulbasaur (Surprised)?"

Ash bent down and rubbed the grass types head, "Yeah I was. I'm so proud of you Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur smiled happily.

Ash returned his friend and looked at the biker gang, "You got your battle, not move out of the way."

"Not so fast kid!" a woman said standing next to Chopper who had already returned his Golem, "I'll take you on next." She said releasing her pokemon which was a normal Cloyster.

Ash's eyes narrowed, but Misty stood next to him this time bringing out her own pokeball, "I got this one Ash."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." She said determined to get them out of the way. Just as she was about to call out Starmie one of her pokéball's opened up and out came Psyduck.

Psyduck tilted his head, "Psy (Huh)?"

Ash blinked, "Psyduck? Did you want to fight for Misty?"

Psyduck tilted his head, "Psy (Maybe)?"

He sweat-dropped, "Oh…I see."

The biker gang laughed at the confused water type making Ash and the others angry.

"Psyduck hasn't even done anything and their laughing their heads off." Ritchie growled.

"How disgusting." Zack frowned.

Brock nodded, "Their underestimating Psyduck."

Misty got angry and looked at the confused water type, "Psyduck get ready!"

Psyduck just looked at her in confusion but a look from Ash told the water type he believed in him.

"What a weakling!" the woman mocked, "End this battle quick Cloyster!"

Psyduck looked back at Cloyster and closed its eyes opening them back up. The gang saw his eyes were now glowing blue as was his body taking Misty and everyone else off guard.

"P-Psyduck?" Misty stuttered.

Psyduck's eyes were still glowing blue and he looked almost angry. Ash could figure out why, Psyduck was a simple pokemon and wasn't the type to get mad if someone insulted him but his trainer Misty was a different story even if the girl didn't realize it herself.

Psyduck's eyes were still blue and soon enough so was Cloyster. The water type lifted Cloyster up in the air and slammed it back down hard enough to leave a dent in the ground.

"Holy!" Ritchie's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That was Confusion!" Brock exclaimed, "Psyduck's never done that before!"

"Go Psyduck!" Molly and Tomo cheered.

Misty couldn't believe her eyes, "Psyduck…"

Ash smiled, _'You must really love Misty, don't you Psyduck.'_

Cloyster was able to get up but Psyduck wasn't done with it just yet. He released blue rings from its body making Cloyster unable to move.

"That's Disable," Ash said, "Cloyster won't be able to move now."

Psyduck's head glowed bright blue and he charged at Cloyster slamming its head right in its face sending it back towards its trainer unconscious.

"Zen Headbutt…" Zack muttered.

"No way…Psyduck just beat up Cloyster like it was nothing." Ritchie stared in awe.

"Looks like Psyduck can get serious when it the situation calls for it." Brock stated a little stunned himself.

Misty hugged the water type, "That was amazing Psyduck! I had no idea you could do that!"

Psyduck went back to normal and tilted his head in confusion, "Psy (Huh)?"

Ash smiled nervously, "He just took down and opponent without any memory of it what so ever. Classic Psyduck."

Pikachu nodded with a sigh.

Th biker gang was about to make another move when they heard the sirens go off promoting them to flee. Officer Jenny soon arrived at the scene and told the gang that those biker's were known for challenging trainer's that come through here just for the fun of it and won't let them leave until they accept the challenge. Officer Jenny offered to give them a ride they refused saying they would be okay and decided to ride through the storm unaware that Team Rocket was following them on their unicycles.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Cloyster!

"Cloyster!"

* * *

"Those guys! Because of them we won't make it in time! The bridge looks like its about to separate!" Zack said.

"We'll make it! No matter what!" Ash determined not ready to give up yet.

"We can still make it!" Brock said.

They pedaled even faster determined to get to Sunnytown not willing to give up. The bridge soon came in sight and it was starting to split apart as it was moving in the air and jumped luckily Team Rocket who was probably following them again had also jumped in the air at the same time they did and jumped on their heads successfully making it to the other side of the bridge making Team Rocket plunge into the waters below. They soon passed by the biker gang again, but this time Ash refused to battle them, he told them there's a pokemon that needs their help and they don't have time to mess around. Understanding why they were so determined to ride in this storm they decided to help them get to the hospital where Nurse Joy was waiting for them with a relieved smile on her face.

Chopper then made an announcement, "Listen up everyone! We now have new heroes in our ranks! Awesome Ash! Mighty Misty! Adorable Molly! Brave Tomo! Determined Ritchie! Strong-Willed Zack!"

Brock was in the middle of flirting with the female biker that challenged Misty, "And you can call me Honey!"

Before Misty could go over there to pull him by the ear the female slapped him across the face courtesy of the female, "Creep."

Zack sweat-dropped, "So…I take it this is normal?"

"Unfortunately." Ritchie and Ash said in unison.

* * *

 _After making new friends with the biker gang our heroes successfully make it to Sunnytown. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Ditto's Mansion & Porygon!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), Surskit (Male) and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), Lunatone (Male), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

Tomo's Pokemon **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

Ash's Pokemon: Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Braixen (Female).

Tomo's Pokemon: Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Exeggcute (Male).


	26. Ditto's Mansion & Porygon!

Okay, so I saw the first episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon. I'm not happy they changed Ash's appearance and would have liked it if they kept him looking the same way they made him look like in Pokemon XY, I don't know. I might keep watching it but we'll see.

* * *

 _After the events with the Biker Gang our heroes continue their journey and end up at a strange place that may be more interesting than they think._

* * *

"Seriously? Those are all pokemon you have?" Ritchie asked.

Zack nodded, "Yeah, I have a lot of pokemon with me right now actually. There's Jynx, Electivire, Magmortar, Gardevoir, Swampert…the list goes on actually, but those some of the pokemon I have on me."

"Pretty cool." Ritchie complimented.

"Pika (It is)." Sparky nodded.

Ash was looking at Molly and Tomo, "What's the matter you two? You seem tense about something."

Molly was looking up at the sky, "The sky looks weird."

"I think so too." Tomo agreed.

Misty and Brock looked up and saw some clouds were gathering, "Now that you mention it, the sky was clear not too long ago. But look at it now."

"Its almost as if its going to rain down on us." Misty commented. As soon as she said that it began to pour down on them making them run for it to find shelter.

"Geez, where the heck did all this rain come from anyway?" Ritchie complained.

"Who knows, lets hope we can find some shelter before it gets worse!" Ash said.

Zack saw something ahead of them, "Guys look!"

Looking in the direction he was pointing to, they saw it was an old looking house in the middle of nowhere.

"That'll have to do, let's go!" Brock said.

They all went inside the house shaking the water off of them, Ash then noticed something, "Hey guys, where's Pikachu and Sparky?"

Looking around they did notice that the two electric types were no where in sight until Molly spotted something, "Big brother look!" looking to where she was pointing at they saw another Pikachu conversing with Pikachu and Sparky, but it looked different somehow.

Ash tiles his head in confusion, "Is that a new species of Pikachu?"

Brock was thinking about it, "I'm not sure, but it might be."

They heard someone giggle, "Your not the first to think that actually." The weird looking Pikachu went over by the girl standing next to her and transforming into a pink blob with a smiling face. The girl had green hair that was two ponytails, red shirt, and purple pants.

The girl smiled at them, "My names Duplica, and I welcome you to the Ditto Mansion."

Ash snapped his fingers, "Ditto!"

Ritchie looked at him, "What is it?"

"Prof. Oak told me about Ditto once! Even brought one to the lab one time." Ash said.

Zack looked over at him, "So their rare pokemon?"

"I wouldn't say that but they are used for breeding with other pokemon." Ash said.

"They are?!" Misty exclaimed.

Ritchie scanned the pokemon:

 **[Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform.]**

Ritchie looked disappointed, "If it only knows transform then its not that strong."

Duplica smirked, "You think so do you?"

"Well yeah it only knows transform." Ritchie said.

"Then how about this? You and me will have a battle and see if my Ditto is strong or not." Duplica told him.

"Your on! Ash be the referee!" Ritchie grinned.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Why me?"

But his question was ignored when both Ritchie and the girl got into position making Ash, "This will be a one on one battle between Duplica and Ritchie! Each trainer will use only one pokemon to battle with! Are both trainers ready?"

Ritchie nodded as did Duplica.

"Let the battle begin!"

Ritchie went first, "Sparky use **Thunderbolt!** "

Sparky sent a thunderbolt at Ditto.

"Dodge it!" Duplica ordered.

"Now use **Vine Whip!** "

Ditto shot out vine whips at Sparky smacking it hard in the face before grabbing onto it and slamming Sparky to the ground knocking him out.

Ash raised his arm, "The battle is over! The winner is Ditto!"

Duplica smiled, "Still think Ditto's not strong enough?"

Misty was surprised, "That was amazing! It can use other pokemon's attacks?"

"I'd heard rumors about Ditto being able to do that but I've never actually seen it." Brock commented.

"That was still pretty cool thought." Zack said.

"Ditto's so cute!" Molly smiled.

"Its so cool!" Tomo complimented.

Duplica went over to Ash, "You seem to know about Ditto don't you?"

"Actually Prof. Oak knows all about them. I just sat through the lecture." Ash smiled.

"Lecture?" Ritchie said with Sparky back to consciousness and on his shoulder.

Ash nodded, "That's right." Duplica grabbed his arm dragging him towards a table.

"Tell me all about it!"

Ash looked back towards the others confused so they followed after him and Duplica.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Ditto

"Ditto!"

* * *

Duplica had Ditto on her lap eager to hear what Ash knows about Ditto. Ash explained that Prof. Oak had brought one in his lab one time and started to lecture about how Ditto may not look like much at first but the pokemon was used for all sorts of things like breeding for example.

"Wait, so you can breed using Ditto?" Ritchie questioned.

Ash nodded, "Prof. Oak told me that some breeders use Ditto to breed with other pokemon. Ditto can breed with any pokemon…even genderless pokemon."

"Genderless pokemon?" Misty questioned this time.

Ash nodded, "Legendary Pokemon are genderless, but Prof. Oak also said they can breed with Magnemite and other non organic pokemon too."

"I didn't know that legendary pokemon were considered genderless." Misty said.

"Me either." Ritchie agreed.

Ash looked at Duplica, "But still, it was really amazing how Ditto used vine whip like that. It was really good."

Ditto smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot to me." Duplica smiled, "To be honest with you I want to become a Ditto Master, but I can't because when Ditto transforms into other pokemon its face doesn't change. And the audiences don't like it very much."

Ditto looked down.

Duplica gave Ash a desperate look, "Did Prof. Oak's Ditto do a complete transformation?"

Ash smiled nervously, "It did, in fact it transformed into Prof. Oak."

Ritchie snickered, "Seriously?"

Ash nodded, "After that, Ditto went around town pretending to be Prof. Oak but failed when it started licking people making him embarrassed."

They all laughed imagining the look on the old mans face when Ditto did that.

"So it did work! Will you tell me how he did it?" Duplica asked.

Ditto nodded in agreement.

"Prof. Oak showed it lots of images from people to pokemon until it eventually got it right," Ash recalled, "So try having Ditto transform into a person first then try a pokemon."

Duplica nodded eagerly, "What should I ask it t transform into?"

"Well…try asking it to transform into you?" Brock suggested.

"That's a great idea! If Ditto transforms into Duplica then maybe it can get the hang of transforming into something else without a problem." Misty smiled.

Duplica smiled, "I'll try it! Ditto transform into me!"

Ditto got off her lap and transformed into her…but the face still didn't change much to their disappointment.

"I didn't work." Molly said sadly.

"Ursa (Your right)." Teddiursa agreed.

"Give it one more go Ditto." Tomo encouraged.

Ditto still transformed into Duplica transformed into Tomo this time and one of its eyes looked like Tomo's.

"Oh! Its eye!" Zack observed.

Brock smiled, "That's a start."

"Try Pikachu again." Ash said.

Ditto transformed into Pikachu again this time and the face was almost half way there.

"Almost there Ditto, you can do it!" Duplica encouraged.

Ditto tried one more time and transformed into Duplica again only this time…Ditto finally got it.

"You did it!" Molly and Tomo cheered.

"Nicely done." Brock complimented.

Duplica hugged Ditto that was still transformed into her, "I'm so proud of you Ditto! I knew you could do it!"

Ditto hugged its trainer back with a smile.

"You see? Ditto responded to your feelings and finally got it." Ash told her.

Duplica hugged Ash and smiled, "Thanks Ash!" she kissed him on the cheek taking him by surprise.

"Again?!" Ritchie and Misty exclaimed.

Brock was crying tears of jealousy while Zack looked confused.

Molly got in front of her brother, "No! Big brother is not allowed to find a mate until we say so right Teddiursa, Tomo?"

Teddiursa nodded, "Ursa (That's right)!"

"I'm sorry, you're a nice person but big brother can't date until we say so." Tomo told her.

"Tomo you too?!" Ash exclaimed blushing in embarrassment as Duplica giggled.

* * *

Duplica and Ditto did a performance for the audience now that Ditto could transform without any problems she could use her friend in her performances again, and the audiences were loving it themselves. Ash and the others were sitting in the front row as Ditto transformed into a cannon of all things making them clap loudly. All in all, it was the best performance ever.

Duplica was outside seeing them off, "I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Thanks but I didn't really do anything. It was all you." Ash smiled.

"Yeah."

"We better get going now, hope you become a Ditto Master." Ritchie smiled.

"I will!"

They all walked away waving goodbye to their friend wishing her luck on becoming a Ditto Master in the near future.

* * *

 _With Ditto now able to transform perfectly our heroes continue their journey. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

Having left their friend Duplica and Ditto our heroes are now on their way to the Pokemon Center to have both Pikachu and Sparky checked out by Nurse Joy. What happened?

* * *

 **Matcha City**

Ash and Ritchie were running ahead of everyone else. There was something wrong with Pikachu and Sparky. The others were running right behind them too, Pikachu and Sparky just felt tired all of a sudden, so Brock brought out a map and pointed them to the nearest Pokemon Center.

When they finally made it there they saw a distressed Nurse Joy who was trying to get the pokemon transporter to work but with no luck at all.

The man next to her sighed, "I just can't figure out what's wrong with it."

Nurse Joy still looked distressed, "Are you sure you can't figure it out Dr. Akihabara?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"It could be a virus." Brock suggested.

He shook his head, "No possible. I programed the system so well that a virus couldn't possibly be the problem."

"Not everything is made perfect," Ash stated, "Prof. Oak taught me that."

"Maybe its sick." Molly suggested.

"If its sick we should make it feel better." Tomo said.

Nurse Joy thought about something, "I have heard about an Anti-Virus that should be able to fix the system."

Akihabara was too busy examining the system further to contribute to the conversation and something caught him off guard making him gasp and run out the door much to their confusion.

"What's with him?" Ritchie wondered.

Zack shrugged, "Who knows?"

Nurse Joy gave them a concerned look, "Could you all go check on him for me?"

They nodded and headed out to see what he was up to.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Porygon!

"Porygon!"

* * *

"Here's his place but what do we do now?" Ritchie wondered.

The door opened startling them, "Guess he wants us to come inside." Ash said. Walking inside the house a giant hologram of Akihabara's head appeared making Misty and Ritchie scream.

 **"** **My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you."** The hologram apologized.

"Oh _really_?" Ritchie and Misty said not believing him for a second.

 **"** **Please follow me to the lab if you will."** The hologram said moving ahead of them giving the group no other choice but to follow.

The hologram brought to a door before it disappeared. Akihabara opened the door greeting them, "Please come inside." Walking inside they saw a very interesting pokemon.

Ash blinked then whipped his eyes a few times, "Is that a…Porygon?"

"Oh you know of it?" the man asked.

"Thanks to Prof. Oak. It really does look like something that could come from the internet." Ash observed the pokemon.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace.]**

"So its not an organic life form, but something made up of numbers?" Zack guessed.

"Yes you are correct," Akihabara smiled, "It is the very first pokemon made completely of a number code."

"Porygon (Hello)." Porygon greeted.

"Oh it talks!" Molly said.

"Ursa (Cool)." Teddiursa said.

"It looks kinda cool." Tomo complimented.

Ash looked around, "Where are we anyway?"

"We my boy are inside the machine, and by machine I mean the giant Human Transporter." He explained, "The reason I led you all in here is because some thieves wearing strange uniforms have stolen my prototype Porygon are causing nothing but problems."

Ash looked at Brock, "Thieves wearing strange uniforms."

"It can only be Team Rocket." Brock frowned.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them no problem!" Ritchie promised.

The man gave a smile of relief, "Thank you, I'll be watching form outside the machine if anything happens I'll let you know."

"Got it." Ash nodded.

He turned to Porygon, "Make sure you take good care of them okay?"

Porygon nodded.

"As soon as I step outside I'll be sending you into cyberspace because that's where they are. Good luck." He left the machine and about five minutes later they were all zapped into cyberspace just like he said, but what he didn't tell them was that they almost fell their deaths had it not been for Porygon who go them in time and let them ride on him.

"That was close." Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief.

"No kidding…I thought we were done for." Zack agreed.

"Well at least Porygon caught us in time." Misty smiled.

"Yeah we got lucky." Brock agreed.

Ash was on the head with Molly and Tomo looking around to see if they could spot Team Rocket anywhere.

Tomo's eyes flashed red for a split second and pointed, "There big brother!"

Ash looked down, "Good eye Tomo! Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!"

Pikachu sent thunderbolt attack right at unsuspecting Team Rocket sending them and the prototype Porygon blasting off. Porygon landed on the ground allowing them to get off its back.

"Were we suppose to get the prototype Porygon back?" Ritchie asked.

"He didn't mention it, so I guess not." Zack shrugged.

"There's all the pokeballs for the trainers!" Brock spotted them.

They heard a noise and a mans voice was heard, **"Can you all hear me?!"**

"Yeah, we hear you just fine!" Ash replied.

 **"** **Listen I don't have time to explain, but you need to get out of there right now! Nurse Joy called in another tech and put in an Ant-Virus to try and cure the system!"**

"SAY WHAT?!" Misty, Ritchie, and Zack exclaimed.

 **"** **I can't stop it on my end I'm afraid! You need to hurry and get out there as fast as you can!"**

Porygon grabbed Ash and his friends and immediately left the area as the anti-virus just took affect. They spotted Team Rocket and were having a vote on whether to leave or save them, Ash sighed and said that they couldn't just leave them here to die so it was decided that they would tell them to escape with them much to the groups dismay. He was actually surprised Brock was for leaving them here instead of trying to save them.

With the Porygon prototype and Team Rocket following them towards the exit the anti-virus was right on their trail even transforming into a freaking spaceship! They barely dodged the attacks it sent at them and saw the exit was soon within their reach.

"We're almost there!" Ash told them.

The anti-virus was about to launch another attack at them but this time Sparky and Pikachu dealt with it causing a beautiful but hard to look at blue and red light to shine about (I can see how this caused some seizures! I actually found the episode and had to close my eyes!). After that they finally made it to the exit destroying half of Akihabara's lab in the process but at least they were alive.

"Thank goodness your all okay!" the man sighed with relief.

"We're alive." Ritchie and Misty sighed together.

"That we are." Zack commented.

Tomo looked around, "Where did team rocket go?"

"They probably ran off and escaped somewhere," Ash sighed, "We'll see them again…unfortunately."

They nodded in agreement.

"Well I' glad your all okay and as an apology for almost getting you killed I'd like to give Porygon to Ash." The man smiled.

"Eh? Why?" Ash said.

"Well Porygon seems to have taken quite a shine to you, and I think it needs to see other places instead of just being stuck here all day." He said.

Ash looked at the pokemon and smiled taking out a pokeball, "I get the feeling Prof. Oaks gonna freak out when he sees you." And with that he caught the pokemon and it was sent back to the ranch.

"By the way…I wonder if Team Rocket realizes that they left the Porygon prototype here and didn't take it with them. Its obvious they were trying to steal it." Zack wondered.

They all thought about and realized he was right.

* * *

Jessie was trying to rip her hair out, "HOW COULD WE FORGET TO TAKE PROYGON WITH US?!"

James and Meowth sighed.

"She's going to be like this for a while." James sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

 **Next Time: Jynx Christmas and Snowed In!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Dratini (Male), Haunter (Male), and Riolu (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

Tomo's Pokemon: Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

Zack's Pokemon: Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

Ash's Pokemon: Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Pidgeotto (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless).

Tomo's Pokemon: Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

Molly's Pokemon: Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male), Tentacruel (Male), Nidoking (Male), Onix (Male), Machoke (Male).


	27. A Jynx Christmas & Snowed In!

Zack's pokemon listed at Frankenstrikes request.

* * *

 _Our heroes continue their journey and meet a very scared and lonely Jynx, wonder what's wrong?_

* * *

In the southern part of the Kanto region our heroes are spotted playing in the snow, well Molly and Tomo were anyway. Ash and the others watched them with smiles on their faces.

"Its nice to see those happy smiles on their faces." Misty smiled watching Molly and Tomo throw snowballs at each other.

"Well it is Christmas, and this holiday makes everyone feel happy." Ash smiled.

Zack looked over and saw the pokemon were also throwing snowballs at each other, "The pokemon are enjoying themselves too."

"I still can't believe those are all your pokemon Zack." Ritchie stared.

Aside from the gangs pokemon Zack had called of his out too! Zack had a Gengar, Shiny Gardevoir, Swampert, Electivire, Magmortar, Dragonite, Jynx, Decidueye, Incineroar, Primarina, Alolan Raticate, Alolan Persian, Alolan Raichu, Alolan Exeggutor, Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Marowak, Alolan Dugtrio, Alolan Ninetales, Alolan Golem, Alolan Muk, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydriegon, Goodra, Kommo-o, Tsareena, Toucannon, Rhyperior, Sceptile, Blaziken, Sawk, Throh, Slurpuff, Aromatisse, Bisharp, Blue Flower Florges, Aegislash, Alakazam, Weavile, Drapion, Glalie, Froslass, Lucario, Gliscor, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Ninjask, and a Shedinja. They were all throwing snowballs at each other with some of the pokemon getting in a few hits.

"I've never seen those pokemon before." Misty stared.

"That's because they're from a different region that's why." Ash said.

"Ash's is right, those pokemon are from different regions that we've never see before." Brock agreed.

"We might eventually." Ritchie commented.

Zack nodded in agreement.

"Big brother!" Ash turned his head and saw his younger siblings waving at him.

"What's wrong?" Ash responded.

"We found a pokemon here, but she looks sad!" Molly said.

They all went over to where the kids were and sure enough, there was a Jynx that was looking down in the dumps holding what looked like to be a boot.

Ritchie blinked, "Why is it holding a boot?"

"Maybe its from its trainer." Brock theorized.

"You might be right." Ash agreed.

Misty looks more closely at the boot, "Wait a minute! This boot might belong to Santa! Santa must be Jynx's trainer!"

"Wow!" Molly's eyes sparkled.

"Ursa Ursa (So cool)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"Really cool!" Tomo grinned.

"By why are you out here on your own Jynx?" Ash questioned.

Jynx began to tell them that she needed to get to the North Pole and needed their help.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Ritchie proclaimed.

Zack nodded in agreement, "This should be fun."

Jynx thanked them repeatedly.

Meanwhile a little further away from them Team Rocket was observing them from a distance.

"So that Jynx belongs to Santa Clause?" James observed the gang as they were calling some of their pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"Looks like it, hey Jessie-" Meowth froze when he saw a dark smirk on her face.

"I found you…just you wait…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Jessie had flames in her eyes.

James and Meowth inched away from her slowly, "Its best we don't ask." Meowth said.

"I agree."

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

It's…Jynx!

"Jynx!"

* * *

Before they helped out Jynx they went to the Pokemon Center first to check up on their Pokemon's health ever since the Porygon incident. Anyway, Ash had sent Haunter back to the ranch to exchange for Squirtle. Then they headed outside where Jynx was waiting for them.

Ash had Squirtle out and Misty had called out Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, and Psyduck. All the pokemon including the gang helped create the raft for Jynx so they could get her to the North Pole, well…except Psyduck.

Psyduck outright refused to go near the water much to Misty's annoyance, "Will you just get in the water already!"

Psyduck shook his head quickly before hiding behind Ash who smiled nervously, "Psyduck…by any chance, can you not swim?"

The pokemon nodded repeatedly much to everyone's shock.

"Okay, I may have paid a little bit attention during Prof. Oaks lectures but I'm pretty sure he said that Psyduck's can swim." Ritchie sweat-dropped.

"Misty's is a special case." Zack stated.

"That's true." Brock agreed.

"Poor Psyduck." Molly petted his head.

"It must be hard. Being afraid of water." Tomo sympathized.

"Why don't we just let it ride the raft with us Misty? He's really terrified." Ash asked.

Misty sighed, "Well all right."

The gang finished the raft and the pokemon were pulling it as they swam through the water, but Psyduck was riding it with the gang seeing as how he can't swim. But soon the pokemon were starting to get tired.

"They're getting tired." Brock observed.

"Yeah." Misty agreed.

"I'll pull us the rest of the way so they can get some rest." Ash volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm sure." Ash assured them and told the pokemon to get on the raft so he could pull them the rest of the way there. Once they did he started pulling the raft feeling a little tired but pushed himself to keep going for Jynx's sake.

 _"_ _Chosen one."_

He suddenly heard a voice making him look over his shoulder, "Did you guys say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Misty said.

"Me neither." Brock said.

Zack shook his head, "I haven't said a word."

"Not a word from me." Ritchie said.

Molly and Tomo shook their heads.

"I see." Ash turned back around, _'Maybe I just imagined it.'_

 _"_ _Chosen one."_

He knew he didn't mishear it that time, but didn't have time to think about it as he was soon swept up in a wave, while the others were drifting away on the raft.

"Big brother!" Molly and Tomo yelled.

"Ash!" Ritchie, Misty, Brock, and Zack yelled.

Ash was plunged underwater but surprisingly he could breathe, "What? How am I breathing underwater?"

 _"_ _Chosen one."_

He looked ahead of him and saw a pale blue light of a creature that looked pretty big in his opinion, getting a closer look he saw it was a Lapras!

"A Lapras!"

Lapras smiled, _"Indeed. I was sent by Santa to help bring Jynx to the North Pole, but my true purpose was to make contact with you."_

"With me?" he blinked.

 _"_ _Correct, you will have an important role to fulfill when you reach the Orange Islands on your journey. The Guardian of Wisdom and The Guardian of the Seas will soon come to you."_

"I don't understand." Ash said.

 _"_ _When the time comes you will."_

Before Ash could ask it anything else, Lapras already brought him to the surface where the gang was staring at him with relieved faces.

"Big brother!" Molly and Tomo smiled.

"Your okay!" Ritchie said with relief.

The other were relieved as well, "Wait a minute! He's riding a Lapras."

Ritchie took out his pokédex:

 **[Lapras. This intellectual advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.]**

"Wow, so it can understand people? Cool." Ritchie smiled.

Lapras chuckled, _"Thank you for the compliment."_

"I talks?!" Misty, Brock, Ritchie, and Brock exclaimed.

"Cool!" Molly and Tomo smiled.

 _"_ _Like Jynx, I am able to communicate telepathically. I will bring you all to Santa's workshop."_ Lapras smiled.

"Awesome!" Ritchie grinned.

Lapras giggled and allowed all of them to climb on board while the pokemon were back in their pokeballs, except Jynx, Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa.

"This so exciting!" Misty was smiling from ear to ear.

"We get to see Santa!" Molly cheered.

"Ursa (Yay)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"I'm so nervous." Tomo said.

"There's no need to be nervous," Brock smiled, "I'm sure Santa's a nice person."

 _"_ _He is, he knows all of you very well."_ Lapras told them.

"Seriously? Awesome." Ritchie grinned.

They swam for what felt like hours until they finally arrived at Santa's workshop, but before they could go in a large red Gyarados submarine appeared blocking their path.

"Is that?" Zack stared up at the monstrosity.

"Team Rocket!" Ritchie glared.

A metal claw shot out from the submarine aiming right at Jynx, but Lapras would have none of that and froze it using Ice Beam!

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail**!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped in the air his tail glowing silver before he smashed the frozen claw rendering it useless.

Molly frowned at Team Rocket, "You meanies wont hurt Santa! Teddiursa use **Cross Chop**!"

Teddiursa jumped high in the air, its hand turning silver before it chopped the head off of the submarine revealing Team Rocket.

Zack blinked in surprise, "Wow…that's one strong bear."

"You have no idea." Ritchie said.

Lapras wasn't happy and froze them using Ice Beam again preventing them form moving, _"We will bring them inside and see what their intentions are."_

"If you say so." Ash said uncertainly.

"I say we just toss them in the river." Misty suggested.

"Um…no." Ritchie sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Let go of me right now!" Jessie demanded.

They got Team Rocket inside and tied them up so they wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Forget it." Zack glared.

"Yeah, the second we let you guys go you'll just cause trouble like you always do." Misty stated.

"Of course we cause trouble." Jessie smirked.

"And we make it double." James smirked.

Ritchie instantly gaged them, "There's no way I'm listening to that."

Zack and Misty gave him two thumbs up.

Ash wondered something, "But why was Team Rocket here waiting for us anyway?"

Lapras looked at them, _"It would appear that the one called Jessie has a grudge against Jynx."_

"Why?" Molly tilted her head.

Jessie spat out the cloth Ritchie put in her mouth, "Because that thief stole my doll!"

Silence.

Everyone looked at her and it was silent for a few minutes before a few of them went off.

"Are you serious?!" James, Meowth, Misty, and Ritchie yelled.

Ash and Zack sweat-dropped, "I don't even want to imagine that."

"Me neither." Zack agreed.

"I remember it clearly! I woke up and watched that thieving pokemon take my doll!" Jessie accused.

"Jynx did no such thing." A voice stated making them all turn around to see a man wearing a red suit sporting a white beared.

"Its Santa!" Molly and Tomo smiled.

"Ursa (It is)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"Pika…(He's tall…)." Pikachu stared.

Sparky nodded.

Santa came over to them, "Jynx didn't steal your doll Jessie, she merely took it to bring it back here to the shop to fix it up because it was broken."

"So that's what happened." Misty said.

Jynx went in the back and brought over Jessie's doll from way back then and gave it to her.

Jessie stared at the doll with tears in her eyes, Santa had Jynx untie her so she could hold her doll, and "You mean you didn't try to steal it? You were just getting it repaired for me?"

Jynx nodded.

"But then why didn't you return it?" Jessie questioned.

"Because you stopped believing that's why." Santa told her.

Jessie was smiling from ear to ear and hugged the doll close to her chest making the others smile, but of course Meowth had to ruin it when he somehow got free and summoned another red Gyarados and t tried to grab the presents but Santa wouldn't allow it. He summoned a bunch of Jynx's out of nowhere.

"Jynx use **Psywave**!" Santa ordered.

All of the Jynx's raised their hands in the air and summoned blue rings making the presents come back to them much to Meowth and James's shock, Jessie was too busy in her own little world happy to have her doll back.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped in the air and sent a powerful thunderbolt attack destroying the red Gyarados robot.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Serves you right for trying to steal from Santa!" Molly stuck her tongue out.

"Ursa (Serves you right)!" Teddiursa stuck his tongue out too.

Santa laughed merely before he gave them all presents much to their surprise but they simply smiled having received them.

"Ash, I have a special present for you." Santa told the boy.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take Lapras with you." Santa said.

Ash was taken back, "Are you sure?"

Santa gave him a gentle look, "You will face something emotional very soon and Lapras will be there to help you with that."

Ash didn't quite understand what he meant but for some reason he had a feeling that will soon.

The gang bid Santa farewell and saw him get on his sleigh riding off into the night sky, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Indeed. Merry Christmas to you all

* * *

 _Having helped Santa the gang head off with happy memories. Stay tined as the journey continues._

* * *

The gang were traveling until come to a fork in the road, the trail leading right to a mountain. Before they left Ash had switched his pokemon again, he traded Dratini for Charmander and Riolu for Pidgeotto. He even sent Lapras to Prof. Oak and told him to take good care of her.

"What should we do?" Zack wondered.

"Why don't we just take the path that leads to the mountain?" Ritchie suggested.

"I don't know Ritchie, remember it's a mountain. Anything can happen." Ash said.

Brock nodded, "Ash is right."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ritchie smiled.

Ash sighed, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"So we're going then?" Misty turned to Brock.

"Looks like it." Brock said.

They headed up in the trail of the mountain, Misty, Brock, Molly, and Tomo were wearing blankets shivering a little but Ash, Zack, and Ritchie were just fine, when asked why they simply said, "We're used to it" making Misty roll her eyes.

Brock was looking at the compass needle, "Well…according to my calculations…we're completely lost."

Ash sighed, "I figured, I'll send out Pidgeotto." He threw a pokeball in the air and out came the bird pokemon, "Pidgeotto, I want you to find a trail if there is one."

Pidgeotto nodded and flew off trying to find a trail for them to take and after about 5 minutes the bird pokemon came back, "You found one?"

The bird pokemon nodded.

"Good, lead the way!" Ash said.

Pidgeotto nodded and flew in the direction where she found the trail acting as their guide while the rest followed.

10 minutes hadn't even passed and the gang was blasted by a full on snowstorm! Ash asked Molly and Tomo if they were okay but the kids said they were just fine.

"Where did this blizzard come from?!" Misty yelled.

"Don't know but we need to set up camp soon, otherwise we'll freeze to death!" Brock yelled.

"I agree, we should set up camp somewhere!" Ash agreed with him.

"We don't need to set up camp, the path is probably close by anyway!" Ritchie argued.

"Yeah but Ritchie, the sun will be setting soon!" Brock reminded.

"Brock's right, we're fine now but as soon as the sun goes down the temperature will drop to a low level." Ash said holding Molly and Tomo close to him.

Ritchie seemed to understand and nodded, "Your right…"

Brock looked around, "We need to find a way to dig a cave somewhere." But before they could do anything the snowstorm intensifies and knocked Pikachu and Sparky off of Ritchie and Ash's shoulders.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Sparky!" Ritchie yelled.

Both boys ran after their pokemon not wanting them out in the cold.

"Ash! Ritchie!" Misty yelled about to go after them but Brock and Zack stopped her.

"Don't." Zack shook his head holding Molly and Tomo back.

"He's right Misty, besides the storms getting much worse." Brock stated as the wind intensified.

* * *

Ritchie and Ash were looking for Sparky and Pikachu calling out their names all the way.

"Damn, where are they?" Ritchie was looking around trying to see something, anything in this blizzard.

"I don't know." Ash was getting worried what if something happened. Before he could worry anymore he heard something, "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ritchie wondered what he was talking about but shut his mouth when he heard a 'Pikachu!' "It's them!"

Ash's eyes tried to find them and unknown to him his eyes glowed blue and he was able to see where they were, "I found them!"

"Where?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"They're hanging from a small cliff!" Ash went in the direction where he saw them with Ritchie following right behind him. Spotting the small cliff they could hear them a lot better now and spotted them hanging for their lives, "Pikachu! Sparky!"

Both electric types smile up at him, "Pika (Ash)!" they both cried out in happiness.

"How are we gonna get them up here?" Ritchie wondered.

Ash brought out a pokeball, "Bulbasaur, come out!" out came the grass type.

"Bulbasaur (I'm here)!" Bulbasaur said.

"Use **Vine Whip** to help Pikachu and Sparky!" Ash pointed to the two electric types.

Bulbasaur nodded and extended his vines grabbing them both and bringing them up and both pokemon embrace their owners.

"Thank god your okay," Ash rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's, "Thank Bulbasaur."

"Bulba (Your welcome)." Bulbasaur nodded.

"You okay Sparky?" Ritchie asked.

"Pika (I'm good)!" Sparky smiled.

"Pikapi, pika pika pikachu (Ash, we need to dig a cave)." Pikachu told the boy.

"Your right we do, but question is how?" Ash wondered then looked down, "Maybe we can use this cliff to make one, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Ritchie agreed.

They climbed down slowly and Ash had sent out both Charmander and Squirtle so they could help make the cave. When they finally made it just the way they like it they headed inside then proceeded to seal the cave.

"Well we're inside but what do we do for warmth?" Ritchie questioned.

Sparky nodded.

Ash looked at Charmander, "Charmander, can you make your tail flame a little brighter?"

Charmander nodded and boosted the flames from his tail a little brighter so they could be warm.

Ash sat down near Charmander hovering his hands over the flame, "That's great, thanks."

"Char (Your welcome)." Charmander grinned.

Ritchie sat down next to his cousin holding Sparky close to him, "Ash…I'm sorry."

Ash smiled, "Don't apologize, sometimes its good to go on a little detour every once in awhile. This storm's no different."

"But…"

"Its fine," Ash looked over at the sealed cave, "The storm should let up soon if not then we'll figure something out."

Ritchie stared at his cousin then grinned, "I can always count you Ash."

"And don't you forget it." Ash grinned.

Both boys laughed despite their situation, hey sometimes you need to find humor in everything.

Ash noticed that Charmander's flame was starting to dim, "Charmander, are you okay?"

"C-Charmander (I'm okay)." Charmander said with sweat pouring down his face.

"No you're not okay, take a break." Ash frowned.

"Char (No)!" Charmander shook his head.

"Charmander!" Ash protested.

Charmander shook his head again in defiance.

"Looks like Charmander can be stubborn when he wants to be." Ritchie sighed.

"Pika (No kidding)." Sparky agreed.

Ash had a thought about something. The blue flames he produced back at Sabrina's gym and when he shielded both Tomo and Molly that time he made a barrier…maybe…he took a deep breath and tried to will his body to start that blue flame and it surprisingly worked.

"Whoa! Ash you're glowing blue again!" Ritchie stared in awe.

"Pika (Cool…)" Sparky said.

Pikachu didn't share the same sentiment as them and started to panic, "Pikapi, pika pikachu (Ash, wait that's dangerous)!"

Ash didn't care; he refused to let Charmander bear the burden of keeping them warm all by himself. He kept this up for about 15 minutes before he felt overwhelming pain and doubled over.

"Ash!" Ritchie went over to him to see what was wrong, "What happened?!"

Ash felt like his whole insides were on fire but found the will to speak, "I-it hurts…!" all of his pokemon gathered around him with worry, even Pidgeotto and Ralts who came out of their pokéball's.

Ash tried to move but couldn't he was in so much pain, _'I-I did this before and it didn't hurt this much! Is it because I've used for 15 minutes?'_

"Ash, what's going on?!" Ritchie yelled.

The raven haired boy smile a little, "C-Charmander's done enough for us already…so I wanted to try and keep us warm with that strange blue light I have inside me…guess I went too far…"

Charmander hovered above Ash with worry, he did this for the fire types sake? The first time he did something for the fire type was when he instilled fear into his former trainer without hesitation. Shutting its eyes tightly his body glowed brightly taking every one there by surprise.

"No way…Charmander's evolving!" Ritchie stared.

The pokemon stared at the fire type themselves and couldn't believe it when the transformation was completed Charmander was now a Charmeleon!

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared.

Ritchie grinned, "Charmander, you did it! You evolved!"

Charmander nodded and brightened his tail again but this time it was much more fierce taking Ritchie by surprise, " Wow! That's some flame! Think you can keep this up till morning?"

Charmeleon smirked, "Charmeleon (Hell yeah)!"

Ash opened his eyes slightly, "Charmeleon…"

Charmeleon smirked at his trainer, "Char Charmeleon (I'm good)."

The raven-haired boy smiled slightly and passed out.

* * *

When morning came Ritchie was carrying Ash on his back. He felt movement and smiled, "Hey Ash, your awake."

Ash opened his eyes slowly and looked around, "It's morning…"

"Yeah, you've been knocked out all night and Charmeleon's flame didn't go out either." Ritchie grinned.

Ash made eye contact with the fire type who grinned at him, "I see…thanks buddy."

"Charmeleon (No prob)!" Charmeleon gave him a thumbs up.

Ritchie then turned serious, "Hey Ash, you know how you make that blue stuff around you come out sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"I-I don't want you to use it anymore." Ritchie admitted.

"Eh?"

"It was cool at first, but now I think it's dangerous for you to use especially since it caused you pain." Ritchie said.

Before Ash could say anything they heard the cries of Misty and Brock and saw them as well as the others who were riding on Onix come towards them happily.

Ash didn't say anything and simply kept his mouth shut, _'Ritchie…something tells me I won't be able to keep it from coming out.'_

* * *

 _Having gotten out of the snowstorm Ritchie reveals to Ash the helplessness he felt when Ash released this foreign energy to try and keep them warm, but will Ash be able to keep it from coming out?_ _Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Next Time : The Eevee Brother's!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon :** Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon :** Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

 **Misty's Pokemon :** Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon :** Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon :** Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** **:** Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon :** Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon :** Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon :** Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon :** Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).


	28. The Eevee Brother's!

_We find our heroes training in an open field as a way of relaxing and for preparing for the next gym battle._

* * *

"Sparky, use **Thunderbolt!** " Ritchie ordered.

Sparky jumped in the air and sent an electric attack towards Zack's Shiny Gardevoir.

"Use **Teleport**!" Zack commanded.

Gardevoir teleported away from the attack impressing Ash and the others.

"His Gardevoir's strong." Ash complimented.

"Pika (She is)." Pikachu agreed.

"Eevui (Wow)." Eevee stared.

"This a good way for Ritchie to be prepared for the next gym battle." Brock stated.

"I think he'll do great, provided he keeps a calm head." Misty commented.

"Alright Sparky use **Quick Attack!** " Ritchie ordered.

Sparky came at Gardevoir quickly.

"Gardevoir, use **Shadow Ball**!" Zack ordered.

Gardevoir formed a black and purple ball in her hand and sent it at Sparky causing an explosion and creating smoke.

"Sparky!" Ritchie yelled.

When the smoke cleared Sparky was out for the count, "I guess that's it." Ash said getting up.

Ritchie picked up Sparky, "You okay?"

Sparky nodded, "Pika (I'm good)!"

Molly smiled, "That was cool! I can't wait to start battling myself!"

"Ursa (Me too)!" Teddiursa agreed.

Tomo nodded, "I wanna start battling too."

"You will." Ash smiled.

After they stayed in the open area for a little while longer to relax they headed off on the road again. After walking for a good distance they heard the cry of a pokemon making them stop.

"You hear that?" Zack questioned.

"That sounds like a pokemon." Ash looked around holding Eevee.

Eevee jumped out of his grasp and headed towards the cry and found a familiar brown pokemon inside the base of a tree tied to a tree post. It was an Eevee.

"An Eevee!" Ash came over and untied the little one observing its collar, "Looks like it belongs to someone. It has a name tag, and it looks like an address too."

Misty bent down, "Looks like its owner is from Stone Town."

"Hmmm, that's on the foot on Evolution Mountain. It holds evolution stones that allow certain pokemon to evolve." Brock explained.

"We better head there and return this little guy." Ritchie said.

"You think his trainer is looking for it?" Molly wondered.

"I think so." Tomo said.

"We'll find out when we get there." Zack stated.

"He's right, let's get going." Ash told them.

 **Stone Town**

Well they arrived at Stone Town and found the address leads to a giant mansion. They head towards the backyard and notice a garden party is being held, and not only that but there were a lot of pokemon there including evolution stones.

"Wow…" Molly and Tomo said in awe.

"There sure are a lot of pokemon here, wonder what's going on?" Misty wondered looking around.

"Whatever it is it must be big." Ritchie said.

"Pika pika (It must be)." Sparky agreed.

Three boys approached them suddenly, "Hey there you are Eevee." The one with the red hair smiled.

"And you are?" Ash raised a brow at their bizarre hair color choices.

"I'm Pyro." The one with red hair introduced.

"Rainer." The one with blue hair introduced next.

"And I'm Sparky." The yellow haired one introduced last.

Ritchie winced at the last one's name, _'Why does he have to have the same name of Sparky?'_

"Unique names." Zack deadpanned.

"If you say so." Misty didn't look convinced.

"Thanks for bringing Eevee back here, it's the star of the party after all." Pyro said.

"Star of the party?" Misty raised a brow.

"That's right, hey Mikey Eevee's home!" Rainer yelled.

The gang saw a boy with brown hair approach them looking a little sad but brightened up when Eevee came at him jumping on the boy licking his face.

"See, the reason Eevee's the star here is because the only way for Mikey win battles is for him to evolve his pokemon just like we have." Pyro told the gang.

Mikey held Eevee close to him, "I don't care about battles…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't care about battles?!" Pyro yelled.

"You want Eevee to be strong, right?! Then evolve it!" Sparky yelled.

"Shut up!" Mikey yelled running away taking the three boys by surprise by his outburst.

"He snapped." Zack and Ritchie said.

"Not surprising." Ash frowned holding his own Eevee who looked sad for Mikey and his Eevee.

"Hey why don't you evolve your Pikachu and Eevee?" Rainer told Ash.

"Pikachu and Eevee are fine the way they are. I see no reason to make them evolve, and besides it's the pokemon's choice whether it wants to evolve or not." Ash stated calmly.

Pikachu, Sparky, Eevee, and Teddiursa nodded in agreement.

"But you won't win battles without evolving your pokemon." Pyro insisted.

Ash gave him a murderous glare making him flinch place, "Like I said, my pokemon are fine the way they are. Got it?"

"G-Got it." Pyro hid behind Rainer.

Molly smirked, "Serves you right!"

"That's right." Tomo agreed.

"Ursa (Yeah)!" Teddiursa nodded.

"These guys better not make Ash mad, it's not smart." Brock stated.

"Yep." Misty nodded completely.

* * *

Who's that Pokemon?

It's…Eevee!

"Eevee!"

* * *

Misty watched her Horsea swim around in the fountain with a happy look on her face and spots Mikey offering him some food, "Thank you…" he mumbled.

"Your welcome." Misty smiled, "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't let your brothers push you around like that, and besides do you really want to evolve Eevee?" she asked.

He shook his head, "They only care about battling, I'm sorry for the outburst back there but I just couldn't take it anymore."

"If it makes you feel a little better my friend Ash told them off when they tried to get him to evolve his Pikachu and Shiny Eevee, even made one of your brothers hid behind the other." She giggled.

"Did he really?" Mikey couldn't believe it.

"He said that it's the pokemon's choice if it wants to evolve or not, and that there are some pokemon that are fine just the way they are." She smiled.

"Wow…oh by the way, his Eevee was a different color. Why is that?" Mikey asked.

"Because Ash's Eevee's a shiny, so it's rare." Misty told the boy.

"That's amazing!" Mikey smiled.

His Eevee agreed.

Ash's Pikachu come out of nowhere and asks to play with Eevee, the brown pokemon agreed and ran off with the yellow mouse leaving the two of them to talk alone, "As a pokemon trainer its your responsibility to tell your brothers that Eevee is your pokemon and you decided that you don't want to evolve it."

Mikey got a determined look in his eyes, "Your right!" he stood up just as his brother's approached.

"Mikey have you made your decision yet?" Rainer questioned.

The boy looked over at Misty who nodded with encouragement giving him the courage to do this, "I-" he was cut off by a hot hair balloon that was hovering above the ground, "What's that?"

"Team Rocket!" Misty growled.

Pikachu went to go get Ash who wasn't that far away and spotted the balloon that was hovering in the air, "Hey Zack, Ritchie. Wanna take them down?"

The two boys smirked.

Zack sent out his Shiny Gardevoir.

Ritchie was going to use Sparky.

Ash decided to use Pikachu.

"Gardevoir use, **Psychic** to send that balloon crashing down!" Zack ordered.

She nodded and made the balloon fall to the ground right along with Team Rocket, when they got up they weren't happy.

"How dare you!" Jessie growled, "Arbok use, **Poison Sting**!"

Arbok opened its mouth sending out silver needles at the group.

"Pikachu use, **Protect**!" Ash ordered.

A green shield appeared around Pikachu blocking the poison needles from hitting it.

"Sparky use, **Quick Attack**!" Ritchie ordered Sparky shot towards Arbok sending it back.

"Why you!" Jessie growled.

"Ash!" Misty, Mikey and his brother's ran towards them.

"These the Team Rocket guys you were talking about?" Pyro questioned.

"Yeah, and their really annoying." Molly crossed her arms.

Teddiursa nodded in agreement.

"They steal people's pokemon." Tomo told them.

"Oh really?" Rainer glared at them.

Mikey looked over at Eevee who nodded, "This will be our first battle so let's be careful."

Eevee nodded.

Mikey stood with Ash and the others, "I'm going to help fight them too! Ready Eevee?"

"Eevui (Ready)!" Eevee smiled.

Ash smiled at the boy, _'Looks like he's grown a backbone.'_ He felt a tug on his pants and saw is own Eevee giving him a determined look making his smile widen, "You ready for your first battle?"

"Eevui (I am)!" she nodded.

Ash scanned her move set:

 **[Covet, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Growl, Sand Attack, Charm, Quick Attack, Swift, Dig, and Bite.]**

"Good move set." Ash complimented.

Eevee stood next to Pikachu.

James had long since took out Wheezing, "Use **Sludge**!"

Brown stuff came out of Wheezing's mouth at headed towards the gang.

"Eevee use, **Swift!** " Ash ordered.

Eevee jumped in the air and sent star shaped projectiles at the sludge attack cancelling it out.

"My turn now! Eevee use, **Take Down** on Wheezing!" Mikey ordered.

Eevee came at Wheezing quickly and knocked it backwards and into James knocking him out cold.

"I think James it out!" Meowth said.

"And your next," Ash told them, "Pikachu use, **Thunderbolt**!"

"You too Sparky!" Ritchie ordered.

"Gardevoir use, **Moonblast!** " Zack ordered.

Ash and Mikey smirked and said together, "And Eevee use, **Swift!** "

All attacks combined and were sent at Team Rocket making them go flying in the air and away from the party.

"We did it!" Mikey hugged Eevee.

"Eevui (We did)!" Eevee smiled.

Ash rubbed his Eevee's head, "Great job out there."

Eevee blushed but smiled, "Eevui (Thank you)."

Mikey turned to his brother's, "I've decided that Eevee doesn't need to evolve because its fine just the way it is now."

Ash and Misty smiled.

The three brothers look at each other and nodded, "And we agree. So, how about we make this into a party for your first victory in battle?"

"Sounds great!" Mikey smiled.

Everyone cheered with glasses in their hands congratulating Mikey for his first battle and first win. The boy was smiling from ear to ear happy that he and Eevee will be partners for a long time.

* * *

 _Having proved that Eevee doesn't need to evolve to be strong our hero's party all day enjoying themselves before they head off the Cinnabar Island where Ash's next gym battle is._

* * *

 **Next Time: Get up Snorlax!**

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

Molly's Pokemon: Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

Misty's Pokemon: Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

Brock's Pokemon: Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

Ritchie's Pokemon: Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

Tomo's Pokemon: Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

Zack's Pokemon: Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

Ash's Pokemon: Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male).

Tomo's Pokemon: Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).


	29. Get up Snorlax & Dark City Showdown!

Sorry for the long delay, also I have finals coming up so I won't be uploading any chapters until all my finals are done.

* * *

 _When on a journey you tend to get hungry as you travel, and our heroes are about to find that out when they meet an interesting new friend._

* * *

Our heroes continue on their journey as they head off to another gym so Ash and Ritchie can earn their next gym badge and enter the Indigo League.

Pikachu was fast asleep on Ash's shoulder making the boy chuckle in amusement, "I was wondering when Pikachu was ever going to take a nap on our journey."

"Pikachu looks really cute when he sleeps." Misty smiled.

Molly nodded in agreement.

Zack looked around, "I wonder where we are though."

"Don't worry, we're taking the right path." Brock told him.

"That's good."

Ritchie and Tommy noticed something far up ahead, "Hey guys, there's someone over there sitting down on the road."

The all walk over to the man and noticed he was playing a song on a flute, when he sensed them he stopped playing, "Good day, would you kids happen to have any food?"

"No I'm sorry mister, but we don't have any food." Ash responded regretfully. He noticed Pikachu stopped his little snoring and turned to see the electric type was wide-awake.

"I see, please have a safe journey." The man smiled politely.

They all nodded and continued on their way without looking back at the man, "Well that was interesting." Brock said.

"I know. I wonder who that man was?" Misty wondered.

"Whoever he was his flute playing was really good." Ash complimented.

Molly and Tommy nodded in unison.

Zack had a thought, "Maybe we should go find some food for him and ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." Ritchie agreed.

They walked on until they eventually found a town, only to see the people had crestfallen looks on their faces.

"I wonder what happened?" Misty wondered.

"Hey look." Tommy pointed at a restaurant that had a 'closed' sign on it.

"That's not the only one, there's one over there." Zack pointed.

"There's one over there, too." Ash pointed in the other direction.

"What in the world happened here?" Brock wondered.

"I'll tell you youngsters what happened here." A man approached them, "You must be trainers, I'm the mayor of this town and unfortunately there's no food here."

"Did something happen?" Ash asked.

"It's our river. For some reason its gone completely dry killing all of the produce which is why there's no food here." The mayor said.

Zack's shoulders dropped a little, "Well so much for that plan."

"Now what?" Ritchie wondered.

"We could go check out what the problem is and see if we can somehow help, what do you guys say?" Ash suggested.

"I'm in." Misty said.

"Me too." Brock replied.

"Us too!" Molly and Tomo raised their hands.

"You need to ask?" Ritchie grinned.

Zack nodded.

"Well, let's get going then." Ash said.

And with that they all headed up stream to find out what the problem was and had run into some thorns causing Misty to get pricked by one. Ash had Bulbasaur use Razor leaf to get through, once the thorn were cleared out of the way none of them were expecting to see this. Before them was a large pokemon that was snoring as it blocked the flow of the river.

"What pokemon is that?" Misty stared.

"That would be a Snorlax." Ash said.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied unless it eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Once it is full, it promptly goes to sleep.]**

"900 pounds of food per day?!" Misty and Ritchie exclaimed.

"That's a Snorlax for you." Ash commented, "This is the first time I'm seeing one too, so I have no idea what to do in this sort of situation."

"Soo big~" Molly stared up at Snorlax.

"Really big." Tomo added.

"We need to try and move Snorlax out of the way." Brock said.

"Easier said than done," Ash sighed, "Snorlax weighs close to 1,000 pounds, our best bet is to try and wake it up and even that won't be easy. They know how to sleep."

"Should we try capturing it?" Ritchie questioned.

"Not while it's sleeping and even if we tried the pokeball would just bounce off of its belly." Zack said.

"Then what do we do?" Misty wondered.

"How about stepping back and let us steal it?" Jessie appeared from out of nowhere.

"And now they show up." Ritchie rubbed his forehead.

"Actually…we could work together on this one." Ash suggested.

Silence.

"SAY WHAT?!" Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Molly, Tomo, and Zack exclaimed, even the pokemon.

Ash gathered them all into a semicircle, "We'll only work with them so they can help us in waking Snorlax up, once that's done we can send them blasting off like always." He whispered.

"Oh…so we'll just be pretending to work with them?" Ritchie got the idea.

"That's right." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan." Zack saw no problem with it.

"Okay, we'll go along with it." Misty said.

"I've got no problem with it either." Brock was in.

"We wanna help, too." Molly and Tomo chorused.

"Good." Ash nodded his head turning to Team Rocket, "We'll work with you in order to wake Snorlax up."

"Fine with us, twerp!" Meowth had his hands on his hips.

"And we have the perfect idea." James smiled.

So Team Rocket's idea was to attach cables to their hot-air balloon, but of course it didn't work not much to anyone's surprise either. So they tried waking it up again.

"Alarm clock?" Ritchie suggested.

"Why not?" Zack shrugged.

They put an alarm clock near Snorlax hoping that would wake it up but of course nothing happened. So that failed.

"Bucket of water?" Misty suggested.

Splashing a bucket of water on Snorlax proved to be just as useless too. Another failure.

"Sleeping beauty! Sleeping beauty!" Molly suggested.

Ritchie blanched, "You want one of us to kiss it?!"

"No silly not us, one of the pokemon." Molly smiled.

"Pika (Not it)!" Pikachu and Sparky yelled.

"Ursa (Not it)!" Teddiursa yelled.

"Well these three are out." Ash smiled nervously.

"Meowth, you do it!" Jessie ordered.

"What?! Why I gotta do it?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Well I'm not going to do it." Jessie stated.

"Me neither." James said.

Meowth grumbled something under his breath.

Misty was about to send out one of her pokemon when one of her pokeballs opened on its own revealing Psyduck.

"Psy (Huh)?" Psyduck tilted his head.

"Psyduck? You wanna try it?" Ash questioned.

Psyduck said nothing as it went over by Snorlax and kissed it on the mouth, but it didn't do anything.

"So much for that." Ritchie sighed.

"I actually thought that was gonna work." Zack admitted.

"Same here." Brock said.

"Okay Meowth it's your turn." Jessie said.

Meowth sighed as he went over by Snorlax kissing it on the lips, Snorlax seemed to flinch a little but it still stayed asleep.

"Well at least it moved a little…" Ash observed.

"It loves Meowth!" Molly smiled.

"Ursa (It does)!" Teddiursa agreed.

Meowth sopped comically.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Snorlax!

"Snorlax!"

* * *

Ash was racking his brain over about what to do next until he saw Snorlax roll over dropping something.

"What's this?" Ash picked up what appeared to a card, "A card? Its says, "Only the beautiful music from a Poké Flute will awaken a Snorlax." He read off from the card.

"Hey, remember that Hippie guy we saw earlier? He had a flute!" Ritchie reminded them.

"We need to bring him here so he can wake up Snorlax!" Brock said.

"Right." Misty said.

"Hold it right there twerps! We're going to catch this Snorlax not have some Hippie wake it up!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Oh no you're not!" Zack growled.

"Yeah, leave Snorlax alone, mean lady!" Tomo yelled.

"Why you little-!" Jessie growled.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash said.

Pikachu wasted no time in sending the idiots flying as they blasted off again. With then taken care of they went off to find the Hippie guy, successfully finding him and bringing him over towards Snorlax.

"Oh my…so this is where he's been sleeping." The Hippie smiled.

"Eh? Wait a minute you mean this Snorlax is yours?" Ritchie said.

"Yes he most certainly is, now then its time to wake him up." The Hippie said blowing on his Poké Flute successfully waking up Snorlax who yawned as he got up but there was a problem.

"The river is still blocked." Brock said.

"It must be the thorns, wait a minute. Snorlax's favorite snack is thorns! He can eat it!" Ash remembered.

The Hippie smiled, "That's correct, eat it up Snorlax."

Snorlax wasted no time in eating up all of the thorns allowing water to flow through the river again thus saving the town. The gang was glad the town won't have anymore problems with these two around and left to continue their journey.

* * *

 _With the town no longer facing problems thanks to Snorlax our heroes continue on their journey._

* * *

"So…this is Dark City, huh?" Ritchie looked around.

"It really is a Ghost town," Ash observed, "Are you sure this city hasn't been abandoned?"

"No, this is the right place…" Brock said.

"So creepy." Misty commented.

"Its creepy alright." Zack agreed.

Molly and Tomo edged closer to Ash feeling uneasy about the silence of the place. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, there's a woman there with her son." Misty said about to wave over at them but the woman herded her son away from the trainers, "What was that about?"

Ash was really starting to get a bad feeling about whatever was happening in this city, "Something isn't right."

"I agree, we should probably be on the look out for anything." Zack said.

"Yeah…" Ash reacted quickly when he noticed a rock being thrown right at his sister's head, catching it quickly he looked around to try and fine the person responsible. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed three kids on the rook with rocks in their hands, giving them a fierce glare the three kids ran off in fear, "Let's get something to eat and leave now before I lose my temper." He tossed the rock away.

"I'm in agreement." Ritchie said.

Everyone else agreed with him. And angry Ash is something nobody wants to see. A restaurant owner saw what happened and invited them in to get something to eat while he explained the situation to them.

"In this city we have two Pokemon Gym Rivals, the Yas Gym and the Kaz Gym. Both gyms are trying to be official but they need the approval of the Pokemon League Inspector, who is schedule to arrive at any moment. Sine there can only be one official gym per city, each Gym seeks to eliminate the other before the inspector arrives." The owner explained.

"Sounds intense." Ritchie said.

"It is. Pokemon trainers who have neared Dark City are recruited for the cause of either gym." He continued.

"So they just brawl anywhere they want without even thinking about how the people of the town feel about it. Selfish morons." Ash stated calmly but the others could tell he was mad. Juts then some fighting broke out and the other stayed in the restaurant watching from a distance. They noticed something else about the Pokemon battle and that was this was no pokemon battle…but a gang war. The Yas Gym leader Scyther against The Kaz Gym leader's Electabuzz begin to dispatch the other opposing gym with ease.

"This is just too much to look at. Do they even realizing what they're doing to this town?!" Misty yelled.

"Of course they don't, the only thing they care about is battling it doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process." Zack stated.

Molly and Tomo didn't even wanna see the battle and the pokemon were starting to get really angry. Just then three familiar figures entered the restaurant and started harassing the restaurant owner for food, when he refused they sent out Arbok and Weezing but before they could do anything Ash had Pikachu send them flying out of there. Pikachu was especially vicious because he was feeding off his trainer's emotions. When Ash was angry then all of his pokemon were angry.

Ash sighed, "I really need to let off some of the anger I'm feeling."

 _'_ _Yeah no kidding.'_ Everyone agreed. Another person entered the restaurant, this time it was a girl that was with the Yas gym. She came right over to them.

"Hey, I saw what you did with your Pikachu and I'm impressed. Why don't you join up with us the Yas gym?" she suggested.

If anything making such a request made Ash angrier but Misty managed to calm him down, "Wait a minute, why don't we go there while using fake names. We won't join them of course just get some information."

"Ash?" Ritchie looked at his cousin.

Ash sighed, "Fine," he turned to the girl, "My name is Tom Ato."

"I'm Ann Chovy." Misty introduced.

"I'm T." Tomo said.

"I'm M." Molly said.

"Names Orange." Ritchie shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, you don't need to know my name." Zack said.

"I'm Caesar Salad." Brock introduced.

Everyone turned their heads over to Brock, "I can never say 'no' to a pretty girl."

"You are seriously pathetic." Misty shook her head.

Ash gave the restaurant owner a reassuring look as they let the woman lead them to the Yas Gym, looking around the ruined places only made Ash's mood worse. He really needed to blow off some steam and quick. They finally arrived and entered the building where the leader was there waiting for them.

"Yo, so you're Tom and these guys are your disciples, huh?" the leader eyed them.

Ash's eye brow twitched as he looked over to the others showing them he was going to snap. While they didn't appreciate being called disciples they overlooked it in favor of calming Ash down.

"Before I let you join, how about we have a battle? You and me." He was referring to Ash.

"He'll accept!" Brock said quickly.

Misty grabbed his ear, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, besides look at Ash." He had her look at their friend, "He needs this to blow off some steam, trust me."

"I'm with Brock on this one." Ritchie agreed.

"Yep." Zack, Molly, and Tomo nodded.

"Yeah…I think you're right." Misty said finally.

Ash gave Pikachu a look who understood completely and got into position, "I'll use Pikachu, call out your pokemon."

"Scyther, tear 'em up!" the leader sent out his Scyther.

"Scyther (Let's do this)!" Scyther got ready.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured.]**

"Sounds like a tough pokemon, but Ash can handle it." Ritchie said.

Brock nodded in agreement.

"Scyther, use **Cut**!"

Scyther's pincer started glowing as it came at Pikachu, but the yellow pokemon had other plans. As per Ash's orders he used the ketchup bottle he got back at the restaurant to block the attack causing it to bust open getting in the pokemon's eyes causing it to go mad and attack its own trainer forcing him to return the bug pokemon. The leader was surprised that Scyther suddenly lost it but a loss was a loss.

"Not bad, how about you guys join us?"

"Before we get to that, explain why you want to be an official gym." Ash said.

"For money."

"…Huh?" Ritchie stared dumbfounded.

"It's a simple means to earn money quickly, official gym status comes with prestige and funding." The leader explained simply.

"Is he serious?" Ritchie couldn't believe what he was hearing. This whole time, scaring the town's people, recruiting trainers, all for money?

"Oh man…its about to get ugly real quick." Zack said getting out his camera.

"How long have you've had that camera?" Misty wondered.

"I've had it with me the whole time." He told her.

"Ash looks like he's about to snap." Brock said.

 **SNAP**

"Oh, I heard something." Molly said.

"Me too." Tomo said.

"Damn, he's snapped." Ritchie shook his head.

"This is stupid, we're leaving." Ash said to the others walking towards them.

"You think you can just come in here and leave?! I don't think so, get him boys!" the leader growled.

Ash stopped in his tracks before taking off his cap, "Ritchie…"

"I got it." Ritchie took off his cap handing it to Brock while Ash handed his off to Molly.

Ash and Ritchie turned to the men who came at them wasting no time charging at the bastards and proceeding to beat them into a bloody pulp. Misty and Brock covered Molly and Tomo's eyes, while Zack was taking pictures of the beat down.

"Pika Pikachu (I knew this would happen)." Pikachu sighed.

"Pikachu (Serves them right)." Sparky huffed.

"Ursa (I can't watch)." Teddiursa covered his eyes.

Ash took down the last goon before he spin kicked the leader in the face sending him flying across the room. Sighing deeply he walked away with Ritchie following after him, both boys took their caps back as they all left the gym without another word leaving some flabbergasted trainers behind them as they all left.

* * *

"Feel better?" the restaurant owner asked.

Ash sipped his drink calmly, "I feel much better, guess beating them up along with the leader was just what I needed."

"Oh man did you beat them down good," Zack grinned, "Showing this to the people of town should lift their spirits."

Ritchie stretched his arms, "I just hope they stop after this."

"Doubt it, guys like them are the types to keep on fighting until the other one is no longer capable of doing so." Brock said.

"Now what?" Misty said.

"I know exactly what to do." Ash said.

"You do?" Misty wondered what he had in mind.

"Yeah, both Scyther and Electabuzz are color-sensitive and the color red in particular sends them into a rage. We'll use that to end this…permanently." He said.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Scyther!

"Scyther!"

* * *

Once again fighting broke out between the two gangs outside. The two sides were destroying the buildings and everything around them as they fought, seeing an opening Ash gave the signal to the others to drop the red paint on both sides which was successful as both pokemon attacked their trainers ending the war between them both as their pokemon took them all down.

Ash then appeared, "Well? have you two idiots learned your lesson?"

"Yeah…we can come to an agreement on one thing." The Yas leader said.

"That one thing is…" The Kaz leader agreed.

"Dealing with you!"

" **Thunderbolt!** " Ash hollered.

Pikachu shocked them taking great pleasure from it too as he stared at their charred bodies, before any more damage could be done the mysterious figure revealed themselves to be…Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy~!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

Misty sighed, "Enough already…"

Nurse Joy confronted both men, "Neither of you has any right to have a gym as you don't understand what it truly means to have one. Having a gym isn't about money, recognition, or fame, its to test trainers and pokemon to do their very best and trust in each other, not senseless violence."

Both men looked down in actual shame.

"There is a way you can redeem yourselves," she continued seeing them perk up, "Ash would make a fine tutor, don't you agree?"

Ash gave them a scary smile, "And I have a way they can learn too, Nurse Joy."

"Oh man, that smile." Ritchie's spine shivered.

"Yeah…its over for them." Brock felt sorry for them.

"Go easy on them big brother." Molly said.

"I don't think he'll do that." Tomo told her.

Zack was ready to take more pictures, "This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

"Put your backs into it!" Ash ordered he observed both groups fix up the town for every single battle they had.

Misty and Brock sweat-dropped, "He's a demon…"

Zack was laughing his ass off while taking pictures at the same time, Ritchie was eating some food along with Molly, Tomo, the pokemon, and the three boys from earlier. They apologized for what they did and Ash accepted it, the boys stayed and watched the men who caused their town so much problems be ordered around by a 10-year-old boy, they were fans of both Pikachu and Ash and the town was eternally grateful.

Nurse Joy was smiling pleasantly, "He's such a nice boy, look at him telling them what to do nicely."

Misty and Ritchie looked at her like she was crazy, _'Is she serious?'_

"Who said you fools could stop?! Keep working!" Ash ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" the groups saluted getting back to work.

Misty and Brock shook their heads.

* * *

 _With the fighting between the two groups finally over and Dark City back to normal our heroes learn what it truly means to create a gym. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Ralts (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** : Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time : Exeggutor Squad & The Paras Problem!**


	30. Exeggutor Squad & The Paras Problem!

Okay, after playing Pokemon Ultimate Sun and Moon I've decided to give Ash Pheromosa when he heads off to Johto and I've already made a backstory for how the two met. Also I wanna try and finish this story so I get started on writing the Orange Islands fanfiction, so I'll be uploading some more chapters on this fanfiction.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon (Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 _Our heroes continue their journey in order for both Ash and Ritchie to earn their next gym badge. While on the road they come across a festival and decide to have some fun!_

* * *

"This is awesome!" Ritchie grinned seeing the festival along with everyone else.

"We managed to land right in the middle of a carnival, this is good for us because we could use a break." Ash smiled.

"Big brother, look at all the sweets!" Molly pointed.

"Can we have some?" Tomo asked.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get sick." Ash warned them.

"Okay!" Molly and Tomo sad as they raced towards the candy stand.

"I'll watch over them." Zack volunteered.

"Thanks Zack." Ash said as Zack followed after the children.

"This carnival does look a lot like fun, where should we go first?" Misty wondered.

"Let's see…how about-" Ash stopped mid sentence as he spotted both Brock and Ritchie dressed up like a bunch of fools doing a strange dance in front of a large crowd.

Misty face-palmed, "What are they doing?"

"I…have no idea." Ash rubbed his temples in embarrassment but it was worse for the pokemon.

"Pikachu Pi (I'm so embarrassed)." Sparky covered his eyes.

"Pikachu Pikapi Pi (Thank god Ash isn't joining them)." Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Let's pretend we don't know them." Ash suggested.

"Good idea." Misty agreed walking away with the boy and the two Pikachu's, "Hey, why don't we catch up with the others and enjoy ourselves?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said.

Thy managed to catch up with Molly, Tomo, and Zack as the two kids just finished eating their cotton candy. After that they decided to get on some rides having a blast, after that they all got some ice cream to cool down from their excitement. Misty then noticed a woman arguing with a man, she managed to hear her complain about him owing her money before she pushed him into a box before walking away. Concerned Misty went over to him followed by Ash and the others.

"Are you okay?" Misty helped him up.

The man grabbed her hands looking desperate, "Please be my assistant!"

Misty blinked, "…I'm sorry?"

"Excuse me sir, but why would you need an assistant?" Ash questioned.

"You see I'm a magician who runs a magic show and that woman just now was my assistant who just quit on me. My name is Melvin and this is my Exeggcute." Melvin introduced himself.

Since Ritchie wasn't with them Ash decided to scan the pokemon in his place.

 **[Exeggcute, an Egg Pokémon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seed of a plant.]**

"Sounds pretty cool." Zack commented.

"So, will you be my new assistant?" Melvin asked again.

"Of course I will, but just for today." Misty told him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ash said.

"I'm with you on that my friend." Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"Pika Pikachu (This is gonna be bad)." Pikachu commented.

Sparky and Teddiursa voiced their own worries.

* * *

Ash shook his head as he saw poor Misty being forced to wear a leotard adorned with Goldeen fins, she looked completely embarrassed but lucky for her only four people actually showed up to the man's magic show. Unfortunately, Brock and Ritchie happened to be the ones that showed up and as soon as Ritchie saw her he didn't hesitate to start laughing.

"I can't believe he made Misty wear that horrible thing." Ash sighed.

"I can't believe she actually had the nerve to wear it." Zack said.

"Misty looks silly!" Molly giggled.

"She doesn't look very happy either." Tomo observed.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pika (I wouldn't either if I was forced to wear that)." Pikachu gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"Pika Pikachu (Better her than me)." Sparky said.

"Teddiursa Ursa (Poor Misty)." Teddiursa gave his sympathies.

"For my first performance I will juggle my Exeggcute!" Melvin started juggling his Exeggcute pokemon but here's the problem with the performance.

"This is boring." Zack deadpanned.

"It really is." Ash agreed.

Melvin then pulled out a wand and a tiny flame came out making the crowd fall back, "That was pathetic!" they exclaimed.

Ash shook his head, "This is not going well at all."

"No kidding." Zack said.

Melvin tried one more time and his second attempt worked out but Misty told him to be careful but sadly he didn't listen as the flames triggered the sprinkler system soaking everyone in the crowd.

Ash said what everyone was thinking, "Three strikes, and you're out."

"Oh yeah…" Zack said.

After that disaster they all went outside and Misty wasted no time whacking Ritchie upside the head for laughing at her earlier, yeah she didn't forget.

"Well that was a disaster." Brock said.

"Boy I'll say, even the crowd looked bored out of their minds." Ritchie said.

"I think he needs to work on his magic skills a little bit more." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash, but I think we can all agree that his so called 'magic skills' are pretty much non-existent." Zack stated.

"I have agree with Zack on this one." Misty sighed.

"Hey look, there he is." Tomo pointed making them all look in the direction he was pointing to. Sure enough it was the same man who was getting yelled at again but this time by a man.

"You're fired! That stunt you pulled was dangerous and it could have hurt everyone in the audience! I'm sorry, but you're done!" the managed walked away from the heartbroken man.

"You okay Melvin?" Ash asked.

Melvin sighed, "Its just…it's always been my dream to become a magician, but after this…maybe I should just give up."

Ash put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up just yet, we'll help you out."

"You will?"

"Trust me, we know what to do, right?" Ash looked to the others who all had smiles on their faces.

Melvin smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you!"

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Exeggcute!

"Exeggcute!"

* * *

"Evening ladies and gentlemen! I will now perform my first tricky for you all today! See this magic box? I will now command 'fire' to come out of it!" Ash raised his hand and sure enough fire came out of the magic box much to the crowd's delight.

"Next I will command 'water!" Fire was then replaced with water making every clap their hands with excitement.

"Wow, Ash is really good." Melvin complimented.

"I get what he's doing," Brock observed, "He's using his pokemon to get the crowd fired up."

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pi (He's using them, right)?" Sparky asked Pikachu.

"Pika (Yep)." Pikachu nodded.

Ash was using Squirtle, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, and Ralts to help with his magic routine, he had them all in the same box and luckily they weren't having any problems with each other.

"And now, here's something you'll really like! I will now combine 'psychic' with 'leaf!" Ash announced. The crowd didn't understand until some leaves burst out of the box and they glowed blue moving around the stage and the crowd was loving it even more than they did before.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Molly clapped.

"He combined both Ralts's psychic attack with Bulbasaur's leaf attack! Cool!" Tomo cheered.

"That's a good combination." Zack commented.

"Its soo beautiful." Misty stared starry eyed.

"Simply magnificent!" Melvin stared.

"Yeah, but your Exeggcute doesn't do much does it?" Ritchie said.

Exeggcute didn't take too kindly to the comment and used Hypnosis on him. Brock and Misty were wondering why he was acting like such a goof, especially since Melvin told Ritchie to act like a Bulbasaur.

"Somebody wanna explain to me why Ritchie's acting like such a goofball?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea." Brock said.

"Pikachu (Ritchie…)." Sparky shook his head.

"Oh, big brother just finished up." Molly gathered their attention back on Ash and his pokemon.

Ash bowed to the crowd before picking up the box and going back over to the others, "Well that was fun, you guys can come out now." Squirtle, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, and Ralts all got out of the box, "Thanks for your help you guys."

"Charmeleon (No prob)." Charmeleon smirked.

"Squirtle Squirt (That was fun)." Squirtle smiled.

"Bulbasaur Bulba (Wasn't that bad)." Bulbasaur admitted.

"Ralts Ralts (I wanna do that again)!" Ralts smiled.

Ash chuckled then looked around, "Hey, where's Ritchie and Melvin?"

"Their both gone!" Brock exclaimed.

"Let's go find them!" Ash said returning his pokemon but Ralts wanted to stay out and help.

"Ralts Ralts (I'm staying)!" Ralts stated.

"Have it your way then," Ash resigned, "Let's go!"

* * *

While they were trying to find Ritchie and Melvin, the two were currently heading towards Leaf Forest unaware that Team Rocket was following them.

"Look, its one of the twerps." Jessie said.

"Your right it is, but what's he doing?" James wondered.

"Who cares? We could use him as bait to get to the other twerp." Meowth grinned.

"Good idea, lets do it." Jessie smirked.

Melvin ordered Ritchie to capture all of the Exeggutor that were in the forest with one of his pokemon, which was Zippo. When they all went down Melvin wasted no time in capturing all of them and just as he was about to start celebrating Team Rocket came out of nowhere and tied the man up.

"Well that was easy," Jessie said, "Now then, for the twerp." Just as she was about to walk over to Ritchie Melvin's Exeggcute started glowing.

"What's going on?!" James wondered.

"I think it's evolving!" Meowth said.

Jessie and James looked both squeaked as Exeggcute finished evolving having now become an Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor!" it said hypnotizing all three of them. The other Exeggutor followed Melvin's example and began to hypnotize each other causing them to go on a rampage and head towards town with Team Rocket following them believing they were Exeggutor's.

Meanwhile with the others they were still searching for Ritchie and Melvin when Ralts who was hitching a ride on Ash's other shoulder finally found them, "Ralts (I found them)!" Ralts said.

"Where?" Ash questioned.

"Ralts (There)!" Ralts pointed.

Following Ralts's directions they ran in that direction and finally found an unconscious Ritchie and Melvin on the ground.

"Ritchie!" Ash ran over to his cousin crouching down and holding him in his arms, "Ritchie, wake up!"

"Pikachu (Ritchie)!" Sparky yelled.

Ritchie slowly opened his eyes seeing the worried faces of his cousin and pokemon, "Ash? Sparky?" he sat up slowly holding his head, "Ow, my head…what happened?"

"That's what we should be asking you, what happened?" Brock questioned.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Ritchie tried to remember.

Ash had an idea, "Ritchie, try entering Exeggutor in your pokédex."

Ritchie didn't question his cousin and did it

 **[Exeggutor, a Coconut Pokémon. Also known as the walking tropical rain forest. Each coconut has a distinct face and its own character. Its special attack is Hypnosis.]**

"That's what I thought, sounds like you got hit with a hypnosis attack." Ash eyed the unconscious form of Melvin, "And I bet he used your vulnerable state to his advantage while you were hypnotized."

"You think he'd really do that?" Misty gave the man a disappointed look.

"My mom once told me that people do stupid things when they're desperate enough, so I believe it but that's not important right now." Ash said, "Ralts, wake him up."

Ralts used Psychic to wake the man up by lifting him in the air before shaking him until he woke up then promptly dropped him on his rear.

"I'm surprised Ash is holding in his anger." Brock whispered.

"He must be learning self-control, wonder how long it'll last?" Misty wondered.

"I give it three days." Zack said.

"A week." Misty said.

"How about a month?" Brock said.

Molly and Tomo looked to each other in confusion but otherwise said nothing.

"I can hear you." Ash deadpanned.

"Sorry!" the three stood up straight.

"Yeah, yeah, now you," Ash turned his attention back to Melvin, "Explain what happened."

Melvin explained himself, how he used a hypnotized Ritchie to capture a whole Exeggutor herd allowing him to capture them all, but before he could have the boy un-hypnotized Team Rocket showed up knocking him unconscious.

Ash held in his anger well but Misty blew up at the man for using Ritchie instead of just asking for help, "We don't have time for this right now, we need to know if the Exeggutor are in town right now." He said untying Melvin, "I'll overlook what you did to my cousin…for now."

Melvin felt his life was in mortal danger and decided to behave himself in front of these kids. They then went into town only to see that the carnival had almost been entirely destroyed.

"Oh, no!" Brock said.

"I hope no one's hurt." Misty said with a worried tone.

"Look!" Zack pointed.

The Exeggutor were coming right at them, "It's an Exeggutor mob! Get out of the way!" Ash said getting his siblings out of the way as did everyone else.

"What's going on with them?" Ritchie wondered.

"My guess is they must've hypnotized each other and are now going on a rampage!" Brock theorized.

"Well that's just great." Zack said dryly.

"Hey, are you kids okay?!" the carnival owner appeared.

"We're fine." Ash said.

"Good, don't worry I have a plan to deal with those Exeggutor. I planted a bomb so that when they come back they'll blow up!" he explained.

"Are you crazy?! That's murder!" Misty yelled.

"We'll stop the Exeggutor!" Ash said with determination.

"We can still catch up to them if we hurry!" Zack said as they all ran in the direction where the Exeggutor went off to until they finally found them.

"There they are! Exeggutor are Grass/Psychic type pokemon!" Ash told them.

"I can use Zippo!" Ritchie called out his faithful fire type.

"Charmeleon (Let's go)!" Charmeleon declared.

"You too, Charmeleon!" Ash got out his too.

Charmeleon cracked his knuckles, "Charmeleon (Let's do this)!"

Ralts stood next to Ash's Charmeleon, "Ralts (I'll help too)!"

"Suit yourself! Charmeleon, use **Flamethrower**!" Ash commanded.

"Zippo, use **Ember**!" Ritchie ordered.

Both fire types used their respective attacks on the Exeggutor stopping some of them in their tracks.

"Its working!" Brock said.

Some of the Exeggutor kept on coming despite the fire attacks, "Their still coming!" Molly said.

"What'll we do, now?" Tomo wondered.

Ralts decided to help out her friends by using an attack that they had never seen before. Her whole body glowed pink and sent it towards some of the Exeggutor knocking some out helping out both Charmander and Zippo.

"That was Stored Power!" Ash exclaimed.

"Stored Power?" Ritchie questioned.

"It's a powerful damage-dealing Psychic-type move. This is the first time I'm seeing it." Brock explained.

"Good job Ralts! That attack slowed some of them down, too!" Ash praised.

Ralts smiled before her body started glowing white taking everyone by surprise.

"She's evolving!" Brock stared in awe.

The shape of the white form changed as the light finally died down revealing a different pokemon. In place of Ralts was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin.

"Kirlia!" the evolved form announced.

"Amazing! Ralts evolved into a Kirlia!" Brock smiled.

Ritchie scanned her.

 **[Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance.]**

Ash couldn't be happier, "You evolved…did you train back at Prof. Oak's ranch while you were there?"

"Kirlia (Of course)." Kirlia confirmed.

Ash smiled then scanned her new moves.

 **[This pokemon knows the moves, Charm, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Stored Power]**

 **[The Egg Move Confuse Ray has been unlocked]**

Ash nodded at the moves, "Good moves, but lets use one we haven't used before shall we?"

"Kirlia (Let's)." Kirlia agreed.

"Kirlia, use **Synchronoise**!" Ash ordered.

Kirlia used an odd shock wave that inflicted damage on the Exeggutor knocking some of them out cold while some still remained.

"It knocked some of them out but not all of them!" Zack said.

"Melvin, that trick you used back at the magic show!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yes, what about it?" he questioned.

"Try using it on the Exeggutor!" she said.

"What?! But-"

"You can do it! I know you can!" Misty told him honestly.

Melvin still had his doubts but he tried it anyway and by some luck the trick actually worked! Together with Charmeleon and Zippo all three stopped the Exeggutor in their tracks, finally.

Ritchie breathed a sigh of relief, "We did it…" he returned Zippo.

"Thanks Charmeleon, get a good rest." Ash smiled returning his fire-type before rubbing Kirlia's head, "You were great, too."

"Kirlia (Thank you)." Kirlia thanked.

Melvin hugged his Exeggutor who greeted his trainer happily, "I'm glad everything worked out." Ash said.

"Me too, but I can't help but feel we're forgetting something." Brock brought a finger to his chin.

 **BOOM!**

"Maybe that was it…well at least nobody got hurt." Ritchie said.

"That is a good thing." Molly agreed.

Tomo looked around, "I wonder whatever happened to Team Rocket?"

"Who cares?" Zack shrugged.

Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa nodded their heads in agreement with Zack's comment.

* * *

 _With the Exeggutor crisis over and no one getting hurt in the process, our heroes head off to continue their journey towards Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._

* * *

 _We now find the gang on the road again unaware they are being followed by three familiar individuals, but something appears to be wrong with one of them._

* * *

"Twerps, spotted." James announced.

"Good, get ready to make our move on Pikachu." Jessie said.

"Ohhh…" Meowth groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessie raised a brow.

"Oh, the pain!" Meowth groaned again.

"I think he's sick, should we do something?" James wondered.

"Oh please he'll be fine, besides it's a noble sacrifice in capturing Pikachu." Jessie stated.

"Good point." James agreed.

Before they could begin to leave him behind they were stopped by a voice that wasn't happy with them.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" the girl demanded.

"What?" James responded.

"And who are you?" Jessie sneered.

"How dare you two just leave this poor Meowth behind when its soo ill?! You two are a disgrace as pokemon trainers!" she lashed out.

"What was that?" Jesse growled.

"Now, now." James said trying to calm her down.

The girl meanwhile ignored the two in favor of focusing on Meowth after healing him she left unaware of the heart shaped eyes Meowth was sending her.

"I'm in love~" Meowth declared.

"Huh?" Jessie and James blinked.

* * *

"Here we are, Mossgreen Village." Brock announced.

"What a small little town." Misty observed.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, small towns are more quieter and much more relaxing." Ash said.

"You don't say…" Zack said.

"Should we stop here?" Ritchie asked.

"Well we do need some potions and antidotes seeing as how we ran out, so we need to make a rest stop here." Brock informed them.

"Brock's right, besides we need a break anyway after the whole Exeggutor fiasco at that carnival." Ash said.

"I wanna rest up here, too." Molly said.

"Me too, I'm kind of tired." Tomo said.

"Pikachu (Yeah)." Pikachu said.

Sparky yawned in response, while Teddiursa rubbed his eyes. After no more arguments they headed into town heading right towards an herbal shop to purchase some new medicine.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ash looked around.

His question was answered when they spotted an old woman grinding herbs, hearing Ash's voice she responded.

"Can I help you?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could buy some potions or antidotes from you?" Brock asked politely.

"Hmmm, how about instead of potions and antidotes I give you a snake root that will cure insomnia and grow hair on your nose and tongue." The old woman suggested.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Um, no thanks."

"That sounds really gross." Misty said.

"Grandmother don't try to sell them such weird things!" a young woman appeared from the back.

"My love~!" Brock grabbed her hand, "Your beauty cannot be measure in words~!"

"Um…" the woman said unsure of what to do.

Misty grabbed his ear pulling him back, "Yeah, well _your_ actions speak louder than words."

Ritchie and Zack decided not to comment.

"Uh…yeah, anyway my names Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced, "And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu (Hello)." Pikachu said.

"I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky." Ritchie introduced himself.

"Pika (Yo)!" Sparky greeted.

"I'm Molly, and this is Teddiursa!" Molly greeted.

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"I'm Tomo." Tomo greeted.

"Names Zack." Zack said.

"The girl over there is Misty and that's Brock." Ash finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you my name is Cassandra." Cassandra introduced herself to them.

Brock appeared before her again, "Cassandra, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman!"

"I've got a headache." Misty rubbed her temples.

"I would very much like to learn about all the medicines you use here for one day I intend to be a pokemon breeder!" Brock rambled on.

"Oh, I see. You there are you a pokemon trainer?" Cassandra asked.

"Um, yes?" Ash said.

"Then…I challenge you a pokemon battle!" Cassandra declared.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well this is unexpected." Zack finally spoke what everyone else was thinking.

Ash was surprised himself but agreed to it anyway, "Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

* * *

Cassandra and Ash stood on opposite sides of each other as everyone else watched.

"I'll be using Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu (I'm ready)!" Pikachu announced.

"Very well, I chose Paras." She announced as the Bug/Grass type appeared.

"Para (Hello)." Paras said.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back.]**

"Paras is a Bug/Grass type pokemon." Brock said.

"B-Bug?!" Misty started freaking out.

"Calm down, Misty." Zack said.

"Paras looks scared." Molly pointed out.

"Now that you mention it the little guy does look frightened." Ritchie observed.

"Wonder why?" Tomo wondered.

Ash was wondering about something and decided to ask, "If you don't mind me asking but what's the real reason you asked to battle me?"

"Honestly…I asked for this battle so my Para could evolve into a Parasect, so I can use its mushroom to help develop a miracle pokemon medicine." She explained.

"I see, but..." Ash saw the poor little guy shaking like crazy, "Your Paras doesn't seem to like the idea."

"I know, when it comes to battling it acts cowardly and fearful." She said.

"I've never seen a pokemon afraid of battling before." Ritchie said.

"There are some pokemon that are afraid of battling, so its not all that surprising." Brock explained.

"Pikachu, take it easy on the little guy okay?" Ash said gently.

"Pikachu (Alright)." Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu, use as small **Thunderbolt**." Ash said.

Pikachu sent a small thunderbolt at Paras but it ended up knocking the poor little guy out anyway.

"Oh, no!" Cassandra cried as she went over to Paras.

"I guess that was too much for it." Ash said.

"Pika (I guess so)." Pikachu commented.

"It got knocked out by a small thunderbolt attack?" Ritchie stared in disbelief.

"What a weak pokemon." Zack said.

"Hey Ash, why not try using Squirtle? Paras has the type advantage over water types." Misty suggested.

"Good idea, Misty. Pikachu swap out for Squirtle, okay?" Ash said.

"Pika (Okay)." Pikachu went over by the others.

"Squirtle, come on out." He sent out the water type.

"Squirtle (What's up)?" Squirtle said.

"We're in a battle right now, but I want you to hold your punches for this one, is that okay?" Ash asked.

"Squirtle Squirt (Leave it to me)!" Squirtle declared.

"Cassandra is Paras okay to continue?" Ash asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright, Squirtle use a small **Water Gun**." Ash said.

Squirtle used a small Water Gun on Paras but that proved hopeless too as that also caused Paras to pass out again.

"How can it just pass out like that when it has the type advantage?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"I'm not sure myself." Brock said honestly.

Ash sighed bending down, "Don't worry about it Squirtle you didn't hurt Paras too badly if that's what you're worried about."

"Squirtle Squirt (If you say so)." Squirtle said unsurely.

Cassandra woke Paras up, "Looks like battling didn't help you evolve as I hoped it would."

"Paras (I'm sorry)." Paras said looking down.

"That was simply pathetic." Cassandra's grandmother came up to them with her Persian.

"She has a Persian." Ash said.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.]**

"So it's the evolved form of Meowth, huh?" Ritchie commented.

"Yep." Brock said.

Ritchie then had a thought, "It makes you wonder, if Team Rocket's Meowth evolved into a Persian…"

"It would make no difference whatsoever." Misty and Zack stated.

Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa nodded.

"Grandmother…" Cassandra said.

"Your Paras needs to get into shape if you want it to evolve." The elder said.

"But I don't know how." Cassandra said looking down.

"It just needs some self-confidence," Ash told her, "If we build up Paras's confidence it wont be afraid of battling."

"Good idea young man, would you be willing to help out with that?" the elder asked.

"Sure if you don't mind." Ash said.

"Not at all, did you have something in mind?" she wondered.

"Hmmm? Cassandra what are Paras's attacks?" Ash questioned.

"Um, it knows Scratch, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Absorb, and Fury Cutter." She listed off.

"That could work." Ash muttered.

"You have something in mind?" Misty asked.

"Maybe, if we get Paras to train with the attacks he already knows then it'll gain some self-confidence and want to battle." Ash theorized.

"Its worth a shot." Brock said.

"Is that alright with you, Paras?" Cassandra asked.

"Paras (I'll do it)!" Paras gave her a determined look.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Paras

"Paras!"

* * *

Ash decided to have all of his pokemon train along side Paras not wanting them to feel left out.

"Okay Squirtle, you work on your Bubble attack." Ash instructed.

"Squirtle (Got it)." Squirtle said.

"Bulbasaur, work on your Razor Leaf attack."

"Bulba (Right)." Bulbasaur nodded.

"Charmeleon, your Flamethrower's looking fine so work on Fire Fang." Ash said.

Charmeleon gave him a thumbs up, "Charmeleon (Fine with me)."

"Kirlia, I want you to work on Double Team and Magical Leaf, okay?"

"Kirlia (Okay, father)." Kirlia said.

"Now for Pidgeotto, I want you to work on both your Quick Attack and Agility."

"Pidgeotto (Understood)." Pidgeotto flapped her wings.

"Ready…go!"

All of them separated to go train. The old woman was impressed with the boy and how he commanded his pokemon, its obvious they all respected the young man and cared about him deeply.

"Okay…hm?" he looked down and saw his Eevee pulling on his pants with her teeth, "What's wrong, Eevee?"

"Eevui Eevui vui (I wanna train too)!" Eevee said with determination.

"Oh, okay then. Why not work on your Tackle and Quick Attack?" Ash told her.

"Eevui (Okay)!" Eevee said running off to join the others.

"In all my years I have never seen such loyalty between pokemon and trainer," Cassandra's grandmother observed, "They fully listen to him, even that Charmeleon."

"What do you mean?" Misty wondered.

"You may not know this but the evolutionary line of this particular fire-type has a habit of not listening to their trainers once they evolve into Charmeleon their second form of evolution. They are known for their disobedience due to lack of respect towards their trainer's, but this young man seems to have gained his Charmeleon's respect." The woman explained.

"Really? I have a Charmeleon too and I haven't had any problems with it." Ritchie told her.

"Both of you must be a special case then, it proves that your strong trainers who have both the love and respect from your pokemon." She said.

Ritchie blushed at the compliment, "Thanks…"

"Someone's blushing." Misty teased.

"I'm not blushing!" Ritchie protested.

"Yeah, sure your not." Zack said sarcastically.

Ritchie pouted.

Meanwhile Cassandra was trying to get her Paras to do Fury Cutter, but so far they were having no luck as of yet but they would keep on trying. Unaware they were being watched a conversation was taking place behind a bush.

"A pokemon that even battle is pretty much worthless." Jessie stated.

"Its not even worth the catch." James agreed.

"She's soo pretty~" Meowth said with hearts in his eyes.

"…Huh?" Jessie and James said.

"Hear me out on this, if we somehow help her Paras evolve then she'll be grateful to us and ask us to be spokesmen for the medicine herbs she wants to make when it evolves into a Parasect." Meowth explained.

Jessie and James looked at each other, "That…actually sounds like a good idea." The red head admitted.

"Not a bad plan Meowth." James complimented the cat pokemon.

"Naturally." Meowth puffed out his chest with pride.

Back with the others Paras was finally managed to do Fury Cutter and cut up the tree it was practicing on much to Cassandra's happiness, "You did it!"

"Paras (I did)!" Paras cheered.

Her grandmother smirked, "Hmph, finally managed to get one attack down."

"That's good, not it can try to learn its other attacks too." Brock smiled.

"I wonder how Ash's pokemon are doing?" Misty wondered.

"Why don't we go and see?" Zack suggested.

"Okay." Molly said.

"I wanna see how their doing, too." Tomo agreed.

Ash was supervising all of his pokemon, and so far Charmeleon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Kirlia, Pidgeotto, and Eevee were doing great! Charmeleon's Fire Fang was looking powerful, Squirtle's Bubble was looking good, Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf was sharp, Kirlia was looking ready for battle, and Eevee's determination was just as impressive.

"They all look amazing, don't they Pikachu?" Ash said to his starter.

"Pika Pika (They do)." Pikachu agreed.

Ash surveyed them again until he noticed Charmeleon finally learned Fire Fang! Charmeleon had a satisfied smile on his face before turning to Ash who returned it, "Nice work Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon (Thanks)!" Charmeleon thanked.

Ash looked at his pokédex again. When a pokemon evolves their new move set is updated into the pokédex, and Charmeleon's updated move set is Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, and Flame Burst. Since he mastered Fire Fang so quickly Ash was debating what to teach Charmeleon next…what to do? Suddenly as though a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest he decided to ask Charmeleon what new move he would like to learn next.

"Charmeleon, I'm going to show you my pokédex and you pick out what new move you'd like to learn next." Ash told the fire type.

Charmeleon blinked but nodded anyway as Ash bent down and showed him some new moves he could pick from. The fire type looked very carefully, if he were the arrogant type of Charmeleon then he would have picked to learn Dragon Rage but he knew he wasn't ready for it yet. Skipping over Scary Face knowing that move wasn't hard to learn his choice became easier. He pointed at Flame Burst wanting to learn it.

"Flame Burst, huh? Good choice, but are you sure you don't want to learn Dragon Rage?" Ash questioned.

Charmeleon shook his head, "Char Charmeleon Char Char Charmeleon. Charmeleon Char Char Charmeleon (I'm not ready to learn it yet. When I evolve then I'll be ready)." He gave his trainer a determined look.

Ash was surprised but understood respecting Charmeleon's choice, "Alright, for now we'll work on Flame Burst."

Charmeleon nodded and got to work on learning Flame Burst, when that was over Squirtle and Bulbasaur came over, "Hey you two, ready to learn some new moves?"

"Squirtle (Yeah)!" Squirtle gave him the peace sign.

"Bulbasaur (I'm ready)." Bulbasaur nodded.

Ash looked back at his pokédex looking up Squirtle's moves first, "Okay, Squirtle work on Rapid Spin and Bulbasaur work on Take Down, sound good?"

Squirtle nodded with a grin (Fine by me)!"

"Bulbasaur (Sounds fine)." Bulbasaur agreed.

"Good, get to it." Ash told them. Both pokemon nodded as they went off to go train some more.

Ash looked over at Kirlia, Eevee and Pidgeotto, the two of them were still practicing but this time together making him smile. Looking down at Pikachu, "We should add some new moves to your arsenal too."

Pikachu (Okay)." Pikachu nodded.

"We'll work on Thunder Wave then once you've got that done we can work on Wild Charge, and in case you have any problems I'll call back Luxray and he can help you." Ash said.

"Pika (Sounds good)!" Pikachu was all for it.

"Great! Get ready then Pikachu!" Ash said.

Pikachu went over and joined the other pokemon to train while Ash watched them, "Ash." The raven-haired boy looked over his shoulder and saw it was everyone.

"Oh, hey you guys." Ash greeted.

"So how's it going?" Brock asked.

Ash smiled, "Charmeleon learned Fire Fang, so now I'm having him learn Flame Burst instead of Dragon Rage."

"Why not teach Charmeleon Dragon Rage?" Misty questioned.

Ash shook his head, "He said he wanted to wait until he evolved to use the move, said he wasn't ready for it yet."

"Really? I didn't think Charmeleon would wait to learn a dragon-type move." Brock said.

Ash smiled, "My Charmeleon's special."

"What about your other pokemon?' Zack asked.

"Squirtle and Bulbasaur have improved on their Bubble and Razor Leaf, so for Squirtle I'm having him learn Rapid Spin and Bulbasaur work on Take Down." Ash explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ritchie said.

"Tha-" Ash was cut off by a loud noise near where Cassandra and Paras were.

"What was that noise?!" Misty yelled.

"Don't know, but its over by Cassandra and Paras!" Ritchie said.

"Let's go see what's wrong!" Ash turned to his pokemon, "You guys come along, too!" all of his pokemon nodded as they followed him to where Cassandra and Paras were.

When they arrived they spotted Cassandra's grandmother just sitting there with her Persian watching Paras face off against Arbok and Weezing all by itself.

"What are you doing?! Why aren't you helping them?!" Ritchie yelled at her.

The old woman merely gave him a calm expression, "Because this is something that needs to happen."

"Needs to happen?! Its two against one?!" Misty yelled this time.

"I wonder why Team Rocket's just standing there anyway, and what hell is wrong with Meowth? He's got heart shaped eyes." Zack stared.

Molly and Tomo looked closer at the cat pokemon, "I think Meowth has a crush on Cassandra." Molly said.

"What?! A rival in love?!" Brock exclaimed.

Misty rubbed her temples, "Brock, zip it."

Teddiursa and Sparky shook their heads. The gang saw Arbok attack Paras first trying to head butt it but Paras was smart enough to avoid it but unfortunately didn't see the tail that was behind it.

Ash couldn't just stand there and watch, "I can't just stand here and do nothing, Charmeleon use **Fire Fang** on Arbok's tail!"

Charmeleon charged quickly at the serpent before opening his mouth his fangs lighting on fire as he bit down on Arbok's tail damaging it and forcing it to back away from the two.

"Stay out of this twerps!" Jessie growled.

"Like I'd listen to you!" Ash yelled.

"Young man, don't interfere!" the old man ordered.

"What?" Ash looked confused.

"Paras! Are you going to let Charmeleon fight your battles for you?! Are you that much of a coward?!" she yelled.

"Grandmother!" Cassandra cried out.

"That's going too far!" Misty yelled at the elder woman.

"No, she's right." Ash said making everyone look at him, "Charmeleon, come over here. Paras needs to do this on his own."

Charmeleon nodded going back over to his trainer standing next to him, "She's right, Paras needs this. Besides he's not alone because Cassandra's with him." he returned all of his pokemon who didn't resist being returned.

The elder smiled, "Precisely, well Paras? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to battle?"

Paras looked over at his trainer who gave him an encouraging smile before looking back at Team Rocket but looking more determined this time, "Paras Para (I'm ready to fight)!"

"Paras?" Cassandra was surprised but then smiled, "Right, we can do this!"

"Tackle it Arbok!" Jessie ordered.

Arbok came at Paras again, but this time Cassandra and Paras were ready, "Dodge it!" Paras jumped up avoiding the tackle attack.

"Now, use **Fury Cutter**!" Cassandra commanded.

Paras repeatedly slashed at Arbok without hesitation and it was actually doing some damage!

"Alright, Paras learned Fury Cutter!" Ritchie cheered.

" **Tackle!** " she ordered again.

Paras tackled Arbok this time sending it back a little, "We're not done yet Paras, use **Scratch**!"

The bug type scratched Arbok sending it flying backwards towards its trainer with swirls in its eyes. Paras had defeated Arbok!

"He defeated Arbok!" Brock said.

"Nice job!" Misty congratulated.

Cassandra hugged Paras, "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Paras (Thank you)!" Paras said with tears in its eyes as its body suddenly started glowing.

"Its evolving!" Ash smiled.

In the place of Paras was an orange, insectoid Pokémon that has been completely overtaken by the parasitic mushroom on its back. It has a small head with pure white eyes and a segmented body that is mostly hidden by the mushroom. It has three pairs of legs, with the foremost pair forming large pincers. The fungus growing on its back has a large red cap with yellow spots throughout.

"Parasect!" it announced.

"It finally evolved into a Parasect!" Zack grinned.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon. It battles using poison spheres that spread from the mushroom canopy on its back.]**

Cassandra had tears in her eyes, "You did it! You finally evolved into a Parasect."

Parasect smiled at the girl, "Para Parasect (Thanks to you)."

"Yeah, yeah the little insect evolved," Jessie ruined the moment, "Now where's our reward?"

"Excuse me?" Cassandra said.

"You heard me! We worked our butts off to make that little insect evolve, so where's our reward!" Jessie yelled.

"She's right! We deserve something for our hard work!" James agreed.

Meowth didn't comment because he was still smitten with Cassandra.

"How is ganging up on Parasect helping it evolve?" Ash yelled.

"I say we just send them blasting off!" Ritchie had Sparky get ready.

"No! let us handle them this time!" Cassandra volunteered, "Are you ready, Parasect?"

"Parasect (I'm ready)." Parasect got ready to fight.

"Show that insect who's boss Arbok!" Jessie ordered.

"You get in there too Weezing!" James said.

Both Weezing and Arbok came at the insect, but Cassandra wasn't worried in the least.

"Quick Parasect, use **Fury Cutter**!"

Parasect slashed continuously at Arbok and Weezing sending them both back towards Jessie and James knocking them down as the two pokemon slammed into them.

"Ritchie." Ash said.

"I'm right behind you." Ritchie smirked.

"Pikachu-" Ash started.

"Sparky-" Ritchie started.

" **Thunderbolt**!" they finished together.

Pikachu and Sparky used their thunderbolts together at Team Rocket sending them blasting off without mercy.

"Well that was a waste of time." James said.

"No kidding." Jessie agreed.

"She's pretty when she's battling~" Meowth gushed.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Jessie and James yelled in unison, "Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Cassandra pulled Parasect into another hug, "I'm so glad you evolved! Your not shy anymore either."

"Parasect (That's right)." Parasect smiled.

"Looks like it finally gained some self-confidence during its evolution." The elderly woman came up to Cassandra smiling.

Cassandra nodded as she stood up, "Ash, thank you so much for all your help."

"You're welcome, but I didn't do anything. Paras responded to your feelings and evolved into a Parasect." Ash smiled.

"Parasect (That's right)." Parasect said.

"Thank you anyway." She thanked.

"Instead of a thanks how about you and me-" Brock's ear was yanked by Misty.

"How about I thank her by getting you as far away from here as possible!" Misty dragged him away.

Ash smiled nervously, "Anyway, we better get going."

"Take care of those pokemon of yours young man for they are fiercely loyal to you." The old woman told him.

"Yes ma'am." Ash said before walking away along with the others waving at Cassandra and her grandmother as they departed.

* * *

 _Having helped their new friend Paras evolve into Parasect, our heroes are on the road once again as they head off to Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Kirlia (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), and Clefable (Female).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** **:** Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Singing Jigglypuff & Prehistoric Canyon!**


	31. Singing Jigglypuff & Prehistoric Canyon!

I'm going to be skipping some episodes I didn't like, one of them being Jame's fiance. I want to hurry and write the Indigo League so you won't have to wait and see what Gary did to Yellow.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 _Today we find our heroes looking extremely tired and looking for a place to sleep, not wanting to sleep out into the desert. While looking for a place to rest they stumble upon a city that never sleeps._

* * *

 **"Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _"Hello"_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _'Hello':_** **Thoughts**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

* * *

Molly yawned as she leaned against her brother, "Big brother I'm sleepy…"

"Me too…" Tomo said leaning against Ash's other side.

Ash felt bad for the two, they had ben walking for a long time now so its no wonder these two were tired, "I know you are, just hang in there for a little while longer."

"Brock isn't there a town that's near here so they can get some rest? And more importantly us, too?" Misty yawned.

"There's no need for me to look over the map because I see a bunch of lights." Brock pointed in front of them.

"Hey, I see them too." Ritchie squinted his eyes.

"Guess that means we're near a city, good because I'm tired." Zack groaned.

Pikachu, Teddiursa and Sparky yawned cutely wanting to get some sleep themselves. It has been a very long day and they needed rest.

"Then lets get going then." Brock said.

They walked towards the lights and saw it was indeed a city filled with people but they didn't look very friendly, in fact they looked down right hostile.

"Hey Brock, what's the name of this place again?" Ritchie asked.

"Let me see," Brock opened up a book flipping the pages until he found what he was looking for, "Says here we're at Neon Town."

Misty was looking around, "Look at all of the people here, they look their ready to fight each other."

"Then I suggest we find a hotel get some sleep and get out of here by morning." Ash said seriously looking around cautiously.

"Good idea." Brock said agreeing with the idea.

Just then a man was walking towards and smirked seeing them as easy targets, so without hesitation he bumped into the little boy on purpose nearly shoving him to the ground had the older boy with the black hair not caught him in time.

"Hey, watch where you're going, punk!" the man yelled.

"You're the one who needs to watch where they're going!" Misty yelled back.

"Shut up! Apologize for bumping into me you little brat!" he yelled at Tomo who was moved away from the man instantly and given to Brock, "Hey, did you hear me you little-!" a kick to the gut shut him up, sending him into the wall of a building.

The man rubbed his head before looking up with a glare, "You little-!" the words he was about to say froze in his mouth as he stared at the most terrifying sight he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Excuse me sir, but we are _very_ tired and I would appreciate it if you didn't bother us, but if you insist on doing so anyway…" Ash's smile became even creepier, "You and me can have a little discussion about _manners_."

The man got on his knees and bowed, "I am very sorry! Please forgive me!"

Ash nodded, "You're forgiven, now please leave before I change my mind."

"Yes sir!" the man ran away so fast you could see a trail of clouds following after him.

Brock smiled nervously, "Impressive…your learning self-control, sort of."

Before Ash could respond to that they heard sirens and saw it was Officer Jenny who looked tired as well as irritated, "Are you folks alright?"

"I am now that you're here~" Brock swooned grabbing her hands making the tired woman blink.

Misty yanked his ear dragging him away, "The last thing she needs right now is to be even more tired dealing with you!"

"Yeah…anyway, what's with the people here? They all look so moody and angry." Ritchie looked around.

"Oh, its because this city is loud and boisterous 24 hours a day mostly famous for having no nights, so the people here don't sleep." Jenny explained.

"That doesn't sound very healthy if you ask me, the human body needs to sleep otherwise people become irritable." Ash frowned.

"I hear ya kid, but the people here don't seem to understand the basic concept of sleep seeing as how they stay up at night causing all sorts of ruckus," she rubbed her temples, "Its even effecting me, I haven't had a good nights rest because I've had to break up fights every five minutes. I'm exhausted."

"You look worn out." Zack stated the obvious.

"Yeah, anyway if your looking for a hotel just keep going straight and you'll eventually see one." she gave them directions.

"Thanks." Ash said.

She nodded and rode away leaving the gang to their thoughts on the whole situation with this city. A city that never sleeps and is always awake? What a dangerous place to live.

"Well guys," Ash grunted picking up Molly as the girl had somehow fallen asleep while standing up, "Let's go to the hotel, get some sleep, and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I've got no complaints here," Ritchie grunted himself lifting up an already asleep Tomo.

Following Officer Jenny's directions it didn't take them very long to reach the hotel. Having gotten a room they wasted no time getting ready for bed and by the time their heads hit their pillows they were passed out sleep.

* * *

Ritchie's eyebrow twitched, "I'm I really seeing this?"

The reason for his confusion is because as soon as they got a good nights rest, washed up and headed out of the hotel only to see the people of the city arguing with each other over the most stupidest things.

"Okay…we are definitely out of here." Ritchie said.

"Yeah, lets go." Ash said walking away with the others following after him without hesitation wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Man am I glad we're leaving this city for good." Zack said.

"Me too." Misty said.

Molly noticed something in the distance, "Big brother look! It's a pokemon!"

Ash looked ahead and indeed there was a pokemon that was pink and shaped like a balloon, "It's a Jigglypuff."

"I wonder what its doing all the way out here?" Brock wondered.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokémon. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song.]**

Misty had stars in her eyes, "Its soo cute~!" she squealed, "I'm gonna catch this cutie pie!"

"Seriously? You do realize it's not a water pokemon right?" Ritchie said.

"That doesn't matter, I'm still gonna catch it!" Misty stated a pokeball in hand, "Lets go, Star-" she was cut off by the sound of a pokeball opening, when the bright light died down they all saw Psyduck had popped out of his pokeball.

"Psy (Huh)?" Psyduck tilted his head.

Ash smiled, "Hi Psyduck."

"Psyduck (Hello)." Psyduck greeted.

Misty was less than amused, "Will you stop coming out of your pokeball unannounced!" she yelled returning it to its pokeball.

Zack whispered in Ritchie's ear, "Question, why in the world did she catch a Psyduck again?"

"I'll tell you the whole story later." Ritchie said.

"Now lets try this again! Go Staryu!" out came the water type.

"Use **Double-Edge**!" she ordered.

Staryu started spinning slamming into Jigglypuff full force making it land hard on the ground. It was silent until Jigglypuff started bawling its eyes out taking everyone by surprise.

"Geez Misty you didn't have to make the poor thing cry." Zack accused.

"I-It wasn't on purpose!" She defended.

Ash was already over by Jigglypuff rubbing its head gently, "Its okay, my friend didn't meant to hurt you."

"Pikachu (That's right)." Pikachu agreed placing a paw on Jigglypuff to try and calm it down.

Jigglypuff stopped crying sniffling a little, "Jiggly (Really)?"

"Really." Ash nodded.

"Jiggly Jigglypuff (You can understand me)?" Jigglypuff asked.

He nodded, "Yep."

Brock then came over, "Its odd."

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"Jigglypuff use Sing as a sort of defensive move against attackers, but this one didn't try to use it." Brock explained.

"Now that you mention it this Jigglypuff didn't." Ash was surprised he missed that.

"I've never heard of a pokemon being unable to use a move before, that's like a Charmander unable to use the move Flamethrower." Ritchie said.

"I feel bad for Jigglypuff." Molly said sadly.

"Ursa (Me too)." Teddiursa said.

Tomo was trying to comfort Jigglypuff too right along with his brother.

Misty came over bending down, "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier Jigglypuff, forgive me?"

Jigglypuff looked unsure looking at Ash who smiled in return and decided to forgive the girl for attacking it, "Jigglypuff (You're forgiven)."

Ash looked at Misty, "She says you're forgiven."

"So it's a girl, huh?" Zack said.

Ash picked up Jigglypuff rubbing her head again, "I'm really worried though, I wonder if something's wrong with her throat preventing her from using Sing."

"Hmmm. Maybe I have something that can fix that." Brock said rummaging through his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Misty asked.

"Something that can help Jigglypuff in case she really does have throat problems." Brock said finding exactly what he was looking for. What he had in his hands was a bottle of red liquid that made Molly and Tomo cringe.

"Its medicine!" Molly stuck her tongue out.

"Teddiursa (Yuck)!" Teddiursa complained.

"Nasty." Tomo shook his head.

Ash chuckled, "Don't worry, it's not for you to take. Its for Jigglypuff only."

Brock got out a spoon pouring the liquid on it before presenting to the pink pokemon, "Here you go, say "ahhh."

Jigglypuff's face scrunched up not wanting to taste it so she looked away, "I know it looks nasty but it might be able to help you in case theirs something wrong with your throat." Ash assured her.

Jigglypuff didn't look so sure but she reluctantly opened her mouth allowing Brock to put the nasty red liquid in her mouth. Shivering at the taste of it she wasted no time in swallowing it quickly but the after taste wasn't exactly good either. Ash wasted no time giving her water to try and get the taste out of her mouth.

"How's that? Do you feel any better?" Ash asked.

Jigglypuff opened her mouth to try and use sing, "Jiggly…puff…jiggly…" but that didn't really help either.

"Nothing." Ritchie said.

"Pika (Yeah)." Sparky said.

"Maybe we can teach Jigglypuff to sing." Misty offered her own idea.

"How?" Zack said dryly.

"Easy, I'll teach her to sing." Misty smiled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You?" Ritchie finally said.

"Yeah." Misty said.

"You, teach Jigglypuff to sing?" Zack said this time.

"Yeah…" Misty said starting to get annoyed.

"Misty…do you even know how to teach someone how to sing, let alone a pokemon?" Brock spoke this time.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T SING?!" Misty blew up at them.

 _'Your words, not ours.'_ Brock, Ritchie, and Zack thought.

Ash smiled nervously, "I think it's worth a shot-wait! That could work, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Ritchie wondered.

"Molly, call out Clefable." Ash told his sister.

"Okay." Molly said getting out her pokeball, "Come out, Clefable."

Out came the Fairy type pokemon, "Clefable (I'm here)."

"Hey Ash, why'd you call out Clefable?" Ritchie wondered.

"Because Clefable can teach Jigglypuff too because it also knows Sing." Ash explained.

"Hey you're right! Clefable does know Sing!" Brock smiled at the idea.

"Misty and Clefable can both teach Jigglypuff how to use Sing, is that okay with you Jigglypuff?" Ash asked the pink pokemon.

"Jigglypuff (Yes)." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Great! Don't worry Jigglypuff, with my teaching you'll be able to sing in no time." Misty declared.

 _'God help u, she's serious.'_ Brock, Ritchie, and Zack groaned inwardly.

"This should be interesting." Ash turned to Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed, "Pika Pika (If you say so)."

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Jigglypuff!

"Jigglypuff!"

* * *

 _"Do…Re…Mi…Fa…So…La…Ti…Do…Do…Ti…La…So…Fa…Mi…Re…Do."_ Misty said using the simple pitches for toning someone's voice.

Ritchie, Zack, and Brock cringed, while Molly and Tomo didn't seem to like Misty's little tone exercise and covered their ears right along with Teddiursa and Sparky.

"The tones don't even match…" Ritchie muttered.

Brock shushed him, "Shhh, be quiet she'll hear you."

"I think Misty has a great singing voice." Ash said honestly.

"You can't be serious." Zack said dryly.

Clefable decided to do the same thing as Misty, _"Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle…Cle."_

"That was really pretty Clefable." Molly smiled.

"Ursa (It was)." Teddiursa clapped.

"Clefable has a pretty voice." Tomo complimented.

Pikachu chose that time to copy Clefable making Ash smile, "That was really good Pikachu, you have a pretty amazing singing voice yourself."

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head blushing then stopped as he saw the murderous glare from Jigglypuff prompting him to hide behind Ash out of fear, "Pika (Scary…)."

Jigglypuff copied Misty and Clefable but still no good, until Ash got another idea, "Jigglypuff, try taking a deep breath." He suggested.

Nodding Jigglypuff did just that while trying to sing again and this time it sounded like she had almost gotten it.

"That was really close Jigglypuff!" Misty smiled.

"Hold on," Brock got some fruit form his backpack and gave it to Jigglypuff who ate it, "Okay, try again."

Jigglypuff took a deep breath, _"Jigglypuff…Jiggly…gglypuff…"_

"You did it!" Tomo cheered.

"Yeah she…" Ritchie yawned, "She…really did…hey is anybody else feeling sleepy…?"

"I'm sleepy…too…" Molly rubbed her eyes.

"Ursa (Sleepy…)." Teddiursa rubbed his eyes too.

Ash went over and stopped Jigglypuff who pouted, "I'm sorry to stop you Jigglypuff, but your song is putting everyone to sleep."

Jigglypuff was confused until she saw they were rubbing their eyes and yawning, "Jigglypuff (Did they not like it)?"

"No they did, its just that Sing puts people and pokemon to sleep that's why I stopped you, but if you don't mind can I ask you a favor?" Ash asked nicely.

Jigglypuff smiled, "Jiggly (Of course)!"

"Good."

"What do you have in mind, Ash?" Brock wondered.

"You'll see, but we need to go back to the city for what I have planned to work." Ash told them.

"Go back there? Why?" Misty questioned.

"The people there haven't had any sleep in what feels like a long time, right? So if we go down there with Jigglypuff and have her use Sing then…" Ash trailed off.

"She could put the whole town to sleep!" Ritchie finished.

"Exactly."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going." Zack said.

They all went back into the city and saw the people were still arguing with each other so nothing had changed much, but this time would be different because this time they'll be putting everyone to sleep.

Ash has Jigglypuff in his arms wearing earplugs right along with the others, "Okay, Jigglypuff do your thing."

"Jiggly (Right)!" Jigglypuff jumped out of Ash's arms and began to use Sing. The people that were once arguing with each other stopped at once as they felt their eye lids begin to droop as they felt heavy and began yawning, and before long they had all fallen asleep.

"Jigglypuff did it, she got them to sleep!" Ritchie smiled.

"I get the feeling the people here will be a in a much better mood now that they've gotten proper rest." Brock said.

"Good." Misty sighed with relief.

"I'm glad Jigglypuff learned Sing." Molly said happily.

"Ursa (Me too)." Teddiursa nodded.

"Its thanks to Clefable and Misty that she learned it." Tomo said.

"Eh, I think it was more Clefable than Misty." Zack shrugged.

"What was that?" she growled.

Ritchie looked away, "Even I'm not going there…"

Sparky laughed nervously.

Jigglypuff came over to them happily, Ash bent down taking out his earplugs, "You did great Jigglypuff, thank you."

Jigglypuff blushed, "Jiggly (You're welcome)."

"So what'll you do now?" Brock wondered.

Jigglypuff stared at Ash with an anxious look making him blink, "You wanna come with me?"

"Jiggly (I do)!" She nodded.

"But why?"

"I think its because you went out of your way to help her that's why she wants to go with you." Brock smiled.

Ash looked back over at Jigglypuff who smiled, without complaint he brought out a pokeball presenting it to her, "Welcome aboard Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff tapped on the ball being instantly sucked in as it dinged immediately showing no resistance, the ball also disappeared heading right back to Prof Oak's lab.

Ash stood up, "Now that that's over, lets head out."

They all nodded and preceded to leave the city again knowing that once the people woke up they'd be a lot friendlier to each other.

* * *

 _Having helped a new friend our heroes set out once again on their way to Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will have their next gym battle._

* * *

 _Today we follow the gang as they approach Grampa Canyon, which is famous for its beautiful scenery of its valley but something appears to be going on. What is it?_

* * *

As the gang was coming near Grampa Canyon they noticed a bunch of people everywhere carrying backpacks, pickaxes, etc. much to the gang's confusion.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Ritchie wondered looking around.

Ash was looking around himself trying to figure that out when it suddenly hit him, "I think they're…searching for fossils."

"Fossils? What for?" Misty wondered.

"Fossils carry a trace or piece of an organism from the past, like a skeleton, shell, or a leaf preserved in the earth." Ash explained.

"I see, their searching for pokemon fossils of pokemon that existed way in the past!" Brock concluded.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Sounds awesome! We should look for some, too!" Ritchie said.

"I wanna look for some!" Molly said.

"Me too!" Tomo said.

"Teddiursa (It sounds fun)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"I'm in." Zack was all for it.

"Might be fun." Brock smiled.

"We might get lucky and actually find something." Ash said.

"Then we should definitely do it." Misty said getting excited.

"Heh, if we couldn't find anything I doubt you losers can." A familiar voiced mocked.

Ritchie, Misty, Brock, and Molly frowned as Gary decided to walk over here with that arrogant smirk of his. Tomo and Zack were confused having never met the boy before but they already didn't like him.

"Gary, so you decided to search for some fossils too, huh?" Brock said trying to keep his tone even.

"Yeah, but so far no one's found anything yet. I'm surprised you losers showed up here." Gary said noticing some new faces, "And you've got more joining the loser squad."

Zack gave him a deadpanned look while Tomo frowned at him, the young boy walked off to find Ash followed closely by Molly who didn't even want to be near Gary right now.

"We're here to see if we can find some too, if we're lucky we might find some fossils." Misty said trying really hard not to hit him with her mallet. Ritchie was glaring hard daggers at Gary the hatred in his eyes visible.

"Good luck with that, by the way where's Ashy-boy? Did he decide to chicken out like usual?" Gary looked around.

"You son of a-!" Ritchie was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over he saw it was Ash.

"I found us a spot over there, come on." Ash pulled his cousin over to where he found something along with his siblings.

Misty, Brock, and Zack wasted no time in following Ash leaving an annoyed Gary behind who scoffed and walked away refusing to waste his time with Ash and his loser friends.

Ash stopped dragging his cousin once they arrived at the spot, "Sorry, but it felt like I needed to get you away from Gary."

"I'm glad you did, thanks Ash." Ritchie thanked.

"You're welcome." Ash smiled.

Zack decided to ask, "What's that guys problem anyway, and how do you know each other?"

Tomo wanted to ask too, but he didn't really feel comfortable about asking it so he kept quiet.

Ash and Ritchie looked away, "We'll…tell you later, anyway lets go look for some fossils."

"Fossils!" Molly said.

They weren't the only ones there though as Team Rocket was also there wanting to look for some fossils to give back to the boss.

"This is an excellent plan, Meowth." Jessie smiled.

"Were you expecting anything less from yours truly?" Meowth bragged.

"Is the dynamite ready?" James asked.

"Ready." Meowth got out the dynamite and lit up the fuse, "We blow up the canyon and find some fossils to give to the boss."

Jessie and James grinned.

Back with the gang they kept digging to try and find some fossils, when in a stroke of luck Ash actually found something, two of them actually but they didn't look like the fossils Prof. Oak showed him.

"Hey guys I found two fossils." Ash announced.

"Really? Let me see." Misty said looking over and saw it did indeed look like a fossil.

"It doesn't look like a fossil I've ever seen before." Brock commented.

"Me neither." Zack said.

Just then a man came over smiling, "Congratulations young man you found two Sail fossil's!"

"Sail fossils? That means I can have two Amaura's!" Ash exclaimed.

"Precisely." The man smiled as he left them alone.

"Big brother what's an Amaura?" Molly asked.

"Amaura is a fossil pokemon that's native to the Kalos region, but I wonder how this fossil got all the way over here in Kanto?" Ash wondered.

"Guess we'll never find out, but that means you get to keep those fossils." Brock smiled.

Ash smiled back putting them in his backpack, "Let's keep looking around, we might be able to find more fossils around here."

"Right." They all nodded going back to digging for fossils.

"Hm? Hey, what you three doing here?!" Ritchie yelled.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious twerps? We plan to blow up this canyon so we can find some fossil pokemon." Jessie bragged.

"Uh, Jessie? I don't think we were supposed to tell them that." James said nervously.

"Oh…you're right." She said just now realizing what she just did.

"Like we'd let you do that!" Ritchie yelled.

"Ritchie's right about that, Squirtle come out!" Ash sent out Squirtle.

"Squirtle (Let's do this)!" Squirtle said.

"Squirtle, use **Water Gun** to try and diffuse that dynamite!" Ash told him.

"Squirtle (Got it)!" Squirtle used Water Gun on the dynamite trying to diffuse it but it kept prompting the water type to try and follow it being closely followed by Ash, Ritchie, Molly and Tomo, as well as Team Rocket who was trying to stop them. But the dynamite soon went off trapping all of them.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled.

"We have to get them out of there!" Brock said sending out his Geodude to help them dig their friends out.

Ash's backpack wiggled and all of his pokemon came out wanting to help save their trainer. Hopefully they could get them out.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Kabutops!

"Kabutops!"

* * *

Ash groaned as he opened his eyes and didn't see the clear blue sky, he also felt he had two people in his arms. Looking down he saw it was Molly and Tomo.

 _'That's right…I grabbed onto them when the cave caved in not wanting them to get hurt.'_ Groaning again he sat up slowly alerting his two siblings.

"Big brother!" they said.

"Hey, you two okay?" he asked.

"We're okay." Molly said.

"What about you?" Tomo asked.

"I'm alright, where's Ritchie, Pikachu, Teddiursa, Squirtle, and Sparky? I know I saw them." Ash wondered looking around.

"We're over here Ash." Ritchie announced walking over to them.

"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu ran over to his partner jumping on his shoulder.

"Squirtle (Boss)!" Squirtle ran over to the boy.

"Ursa (Molly)!" Teddiursa cried hugging the little girl.

Ash hugged Squirtle then rubbed Pikachu's head, "I'm glad you guys are safe, Ritchie you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Ritchie smiled then frowned, "But that dynamite trapped us underground, now what?"

"Pika (Yeah)." Sparky said.

Ash sighed standing up, "We could try to find our way out of here, I'm getting a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me too." Ritchie agreed walking together with Ash to try and find their way out of here only to run into Team Rocket again.

"This is all your fault twerps!" Meowth accused.

"Our fault?! You're the morons who thought it'd be a good idea to use dynamite on a freaking cave to search for fossil pokemon and now thanks to you we're all trapped here!" Ritchie blew up at them.

"Pikachu (That's right)!" Sparky agreed with Ritchie.

Ash sighed, "There's no point in yelling at them Ritchie right now we need to concentrate on finding a way out of here." He then heard a noise, "What was that?" he got his answer when he saw some pokemon that he only recognized in one of Prof. Oaks books, "Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops!"

Ritchie scanned them.

 **[Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.]**

"Until now." Ritchie comments.

"The explosion must've woken them up, that's not good." Ash said.

"Its good for us, we can capture them and take them to the boss! Go, Arbok!" Jessie calls out Arbok.

"Chabok (I'm here)!" Arbok announced.

"Use **Tackle**!"

Arbok rushed at Kabutops who's pincers glowed purple sending an attack right at Arbok cancelling out its tackle attack and sending the poison type pokemon flying back towards Team Rocket.

"That was Night Slash!" Ash said.

"Their coming!" Tomo announced.

"Pikachu use, **Electro Ball**!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu wasted no time in using Electro Ball on Kabutops making it crash into Kabuto.

"Teddiursa use, **Close Combat**!" Molly ordered.

Teddiursa used Close Combat on Omanyte knocking it into a wall and knocking it out, Molly decided to catch it so she threw a pokeball at it and it signaled immediately. Teddiursa brought it over to the girl who took it.

"Good job Molly, you caught your first fossil pokemon." Ash congratulated the girl.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"They just keep coming!" Ritchie said until he noticed that they suddenly froze then ran away, "Why are they running away?"

"SCREECH!"

"What was that?!" Ritchie yelled covering his ears.

Ash didn't like the sound of that screech at all, he heard something big come their way and soon saw what it was making him go pale, "An Aerodactyl!"

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.]**

"What do we do?!" Ritchie yelled.

"We run, that's what!" Ash stated grabbing Molly and Tomo's hands as they all ran away from the ferocious looking pokemon, even Team Rocket knew it wasn't worth trying to catch and wisely decided to run away along with the twerps only to be knocked aside like flies.

Ash had both Squirtle and Pikachu on each shoulder as he continued to grab his siblings hands running away with them with Ritchie not too far behind as he was carrying Teddiursa.

"Its gaining on us!" Ritchie yelled as he looked behind him.

Ash looked him as well and saw it really was gaining on them quickly, without hesitation he knocked his siblings out of the way as the prehistoric pokemon grabbed him and flying off.

"Ash!" Ritchie cried out in horror grabbing to the pokemon's tail, "Let him go!"

"Let our brother go!" Molly and Tomo yelled in unison as they also grabbed on along with the pokemon.

* * *

Misty, Brock, Zack and the pokemon were still digging out the rubble only to stop when they heard a rumble and soon enough a giant flying pokemon came out from underground with Ritchie, Molly, Tomo, Pikachu, Squirtle, Sparky, and Teddiursa holding onto its tail only to fall down as they were finally outside.

"What kind of pokemon is that?!" Misty yelled.

"It's an Aerodactyl!" Brock exclaimed.

"Wait, there's something in its talons…its Ash!" Zack cried out in horror.

"It is Ash!" Ritchie told them, "He pushed Molly and Tomo out of the way in time and it ended up grabbing him!"

"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu cried out worried for his trainer.

"Squirtle, Squirt Squirtle (Bastard, drop him now)!" Squirtle yelled.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur Bulba (Fool! If it does Ash will die)!" Bulbasaur told him.

Charmeleon looked down right pissed off! That thing had the nerve to grab Ash in such a way?! Oh he didn't think so! What pissed him off the most was the fact that everytime Ash tried to pry its talons off it grabbed on tighter causing Ash pain! Unable to stand it any longer Charmeleon roared as his body glowed white.

"What's happening?" Misty stared at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon's evolving!"

The white light surrounding Charmeleon's body disappeared and another pokemon took is place. Replacing Charmeleon was a draconic, bipedal pokemon, that's primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It had a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. The arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

"ROAR!" it roared.

"Charmeleon evolved into Charizard!" Misty exclaimed.

Ritchie scanned Charmander's final form.

 **[Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.]**

"Wow…" Molly stared up at Charizard.

Charizard's eyes narrowed in on Aerodactyl and took to the skies kicking some dust as it did so, flying towards it quickly with anger in its eyes! It will pay for hurting Ash! He'll make sure of it!

"Holy! That's some power!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Zack agreed.

"Get him, Charizard!" Tomo cheered.

"Teach that meanie a lesson!" Molly encouraged right along with Tomo.

Charizard didn't waste anytime reaching the prehistoric pokemon taking by surprise, but what surprised everyone was the fact that Charizard's wings were brought together before a spiraling light blue orb of energy formed in between them. He then threw the ball at Aerodactyl watching as it slammed into it hard.

"That was Air Slash!" Brock exclaimed.

"What's that?" Misty looked at him.

"It's a damage dealing Flying-type move that inflicts damage, there's also a 30% chance of causing the target to flinch." Brock explained.

"That was impressive for its first try-crap, Ash's falling!" Zack pointed up making them all cry out in horror but soon relaxed as Charizard soon had the boy in its arms.

"Thank goodness…" Misty sighed with relief.

Ash had almost passed out after being nearly squeezed to death by Aerodactyl but managed to remain conscious. But what got his attention was the fact he was being carried by a Charizard he had never seen before but a closer observation showed he did know this Charizard!

"Charmeleon?" Ash asked carefully just to be sure.

"Growl (Not anymore)." Charizard smiled.

Ash wasted no time and hugged the fire/flying type, "You evolved! I'm happy for you!"

"Growl (Thanks Ash)." Charizard thanked honestly.

A screech interrupted the moment making Ash frown then smirked, "Why don't we show Aerodactyl whose the strongest flying type around here?"

Charizard smirked, "Growl Growl (Thought you'd never ask)."

Ash re-positioned himself till he was on Charizard's back, "Let's do this, Charizard!"

"GROWL (HELL YEAH)!" Charizard roared as he flew higher, and not to their surprise Aerodactyl followed after them.

"Let's try that Dragon Rage shall we?" Ash said.

Charizard nodded.

"Use **Dragon Rage**!"

Charizard turned and faced Aerodactyl this time as his eyes glowed white, then the flame on its tail grows to a huge size. It then forms a ball of fire in its mouth and releases a ball of orange energy from its mouth towards the prehistoric pokemon making a direct hit causing it great pain.

"That was awesome!" Ritchie and other people down below with them were also shouting enthusiastic things at Charizard.

"That Dragon Rage was amazing…" Misty stared in awe.

Ash decided to scan some of Charizard's updated move set with his pokédex.

 **[Shadow Claw, Wing Attack, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Flame Burst, Slash, Fire Spin, Inferno, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Focus Punch, and Metal Claw]**

Looking back at Aerodactyl he saw it was beginning to get tired and decided to finish this, "Let's finish this, use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Charizard fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Aerodactyl making another direct hit and watched it screeched in pain before it closed its eyes signaling it had finally been defeated. Before it fall to the ground though Ash threw a pokeball at it watching as it dinged immediately. Charizard caught the ball in its hands and descended to the ground.

Ash sighed before rubbing Charizard's neck, "That was amazing Charizard, I'm so proud of you."

"Growl (I couldn't have done it without you)." Charizard said honestly.

Ash simply smiled as they landed, getting off the fire-flying types back and took the pokeball from him, as soon as he touched it the pokeball disappeared from his hand, going back to the ranch no doubt, he then noticed something on the ground. It was a pokemon egg that was white with red and blue triangles on it, bending down wincing a little he picked up the item, "Why don't we take this with us?"

Charizard nodded in agreement.

"Ash!"

Turning his head he saw it was his friends and waved, "Hey you guys, I'm alright!"

"Thank goodness for that!" Misty said.

"You sure your okay?" Brock asked again just be sure.

"Mm-hm, my sides are a little sore but other than that I'm okay." Ash assured them as his siblings wasted no time in clinging to his sides and his pokemon was were surrounding him as Charizard as well.

"But still…I can't believe your Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard, and a strong one too." Zack stared at the imposing Charizard.

"Your Charizard looks amazing! I cant wait for Zippo to evolve!" Ritchie smiled.

"Hey Ash, what's that your holding?" Misty pointed at the round object in his hands.

"It's a pokemon egg, I found it right here on the ground when we landed. It must've been underground too, but probably came up here thanks to Aerodactyl. I'm just glad this whole mess is over with." Ash sighed sounding tired before handing it over to Misty, "Here, you take it."

"Me? Are you sure?" She took it from him carefully.

"Yeah, I've already taken care of pokemon eggs before, and Ritchie's already had one too." Ash said.

Misty had stars in her eyes, "Awww Ash, thank you!" she hugged being mindful that he was still sore.

"Yeah…I'm tired…" he yawned before falling asleep but Brock caught him.

"He must be exhausted." Misty said.

"Well you would be too if you were dragged in the air by a prehistoric pokemon, then became conscious enough to help your pokemon take it down despite being in obvious pain. His adrenaline rush must've finally worn out." Brock guessed.

"We should get him to the hospital." Zack suggested grabbing Ash's backpack with the two fossils.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ash woke up in the hospital and saw Charizard standing outside acting as his bodyguard making him chuckle, Officer Jenny had come to see him telling him that since he found two fossils he gets to keep them, that includes the Aerodactyl he caught and the Omanyte Molly caught. She asked told him to keep Grampa Canyon a secret which he swore he would, after that was done his friends and family came into the room along with the doctor who told him that everything checks out okay and that he'll just have some slight bruising on his sides for a little while, something Ash could live with.

Ash put his shirt on as he was checked out of the hospital, "Glad that's over."

"I'm just glad you only have some slight bruising instead of broken ribs." Brock smiled.

"Me too." Ash said walking outside with everyone else seeing Charizard standing right there waiting for him, with a smile he rubbed his friends neck again, "Thanks for the rescue Charizard, get some rest now okay?"

Charizard nodded without complaint feeling a little tired from using three attacks since he evolved. Ash returned Charizard and smiled, "Ready to go everybody?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _After nearly staring death in the face our heroes set out once more to continue their quest to head to Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge. As for Team Rocket…well, they'll be underground for a while but we'll see them again._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Kirlia (Female), Charizard (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), Clefable (Female), and Omanyte (Gender Unknown).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **: Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).**

 **Zack's Pokemon** **: Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).**

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male), Jigglypuff (Female), Aerodactyl (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time : Operation Chansey & Unfriendly Farfetch'd!**


	32. Operation Chansey & Sneaky Farfetch'd!

**I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 **"** **Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello':_** **Thoughts**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

* * *

 _Today we find Ash and the gang enjoying some relaxation time, but something appears to be wrong with Pikachu. What could be the problem?_

* * *

The gang decided to relax before they head out on the road again, after the whole Grampa Canyon incident they needed this. All of the pokemon were out too and enjoying the relaxation, as they should. Pikachu was climbing up a tree unaware of an object hanging right above his head, and before he realized it was there the object fell into his mouth choking the poor electric type making noises that got Ash's attention.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?!" Ash yelled as he came over to his best friend cradling him in his arms.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I think Pikachu swallowed something he wasn't supposed to, Brock is there a pokemon center near us?" Ash asked frantically.

"No there's not, but there's a doctor out here somewhere. We can take Pikachu to go and see him!" Brock suggested.

"Good!" Ash said.

"Guys what's going on?" Ritchie asked.

"Pikachu has something stuck in his throat so we're taking him to see a doctor that's close to our location." Brock explained.

"Then let's go quickly." Misty said returning her pokemon as did the others as they ran off in the direction of the hospital where Brock told them it was located.

"There is it!" Brock alerted them.

"Good!" Ash said busting through the door coming face to face with a good-looking man but like Ash said looks aren't everything, "Sir, please help Pikachu!"

The man ignored Ash as though he hadn't said a single word so Misty spoke this time, "Hey, my friends talking to you! We need you to help Pikachu!"

That finally got his attention as he ignored everyone else and focusing only on Misty, "Well, I can't say no to a pretty face. Now tell me where it hurts."

"This guy's a total scumbag." Ritchie muttered.

Brock and Zack nodded their heads right long with the two kids.

"I'm not the one that needs help its Pikachu!" Misty growled at the man ready to smack him right in the face.

"She's right, please help Pikachu." Ash asked again.

The man stopped harassing Misty and looked at Pikachu seeing the yellow rodent really did need help, "Oh…alright. This may be a hospital, but I never ignore a pokemon in pain."

 _'_ _Lying scumbag.'_ Ritchie and Zack thought.

The dr. began examining Pikachu by having the electric type open its mouth and saw what the problem was, "I see, so that's the problem." He held Pikachu's mouth keeping it open so he could get whatever was lodged in his throat. After a little bit he got the object out and presented it to everyone, "Here's the culprit, your Pikachu ended up swallowing an apple."

Pikachu was relieved to have it out of his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief, "Pikachu (I can breath again…)."

Ash hugged his friend, "Its good your okay, buddy."

"Pika Pikachu (Glad to be okay)." Pikachu smiled.

Just then the phone ringed but the doctor walks away, "I'm off duty, whoever it is can wait."

"Seriously, what's this guy's problem?" Ritchie was getting annoyed.

Brock answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Doctor Proctor?" Nurse Joy's voice was heard.

"Hello, Nurse Joy! Its always good to hear your beautiful voice~!" Brock swooned.

"Brock, don't start!" Misty yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry is Dr. Proctor there by any chance?" Nurse Joy asked.

"He's pretending not to be here to avoid doing his work." Ash busted him out, not liking his behavior from earlier. The man scowled at him but Ash didn't care.

Nurse Joy sighed, "Well, I'm sorry to ask this of you all but there's been a violent accident involving a truck of pokemon stolen by Team Rocket, and the pokemon are in dire need. With the Pokemon Center at full capacity, the extra room of the hospital is still needed, can I ask you all for help?"

Dr. Proctor soon made his appearance and gave Nurse Joy his answer, "Before we get into all that, how about you and me go out to dinner together?"

 _'_ _Seriously, what is this guy's problem?!'_ Ritchie thought.

"Scumbag." Ash, Misty, and Zack growled.

"Pikachu (He is)." Pikachu agreed.

"Pika (Can I electrocute him)?" Sparky asked.

"Ursa (Electrocute)!" Teddiursa smiled.

"He's icky." Molly said.

"Really nasty." Tomo said.

Nurse Joy was not amused with the man, "Instead of asking me out on a date why don't you make yourself useful and take care of the pokemon that were almost abducted by Team Rocket!" and with that she cut off the connection.

Dr. Proctor stood there dumbfounded but recovered from the rejection, "So cold, but I'll get her eventually."

"This guy's just down right despicable." Zack shook his head.

"Misty…I might need to borrow your mallet." Ash told his friend.

"Huh?" she said.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Arbok!

"Chabok!"

* * *

Since they promised Nurse Joy they'd help take care of the pokemon that were sent to the hospital that also meant they were forced to wear uniforms. Getting their own equipment to use wasn't so bad, but the fact that Ash was forced to see his little sister wear a nurse's uniform rubbed him the wrong way because the Scumbag kept staring at both her and Misty!

Molly twirled around, "Look big brother, don't I look pretty?"

"You look very pretty, Molly." Ash smiled.

Dr. Proctor put a finger to his chin nodding his head in approval, "Indeed you do, you'll be quite the looker when you get older."

 **WHAM!**

Everyone winced when Ash had planted Misty's mallet into the back of the man's skull looking down right scary as he stood over the man.

"I suggest you keep your perverted tendencies to yourself," Ash threatened, "And if I catch you talking about my sister like that again I'll use more than a mallet to deal with you, pervert."

Proctor's response was to groan and twitch on the ground.

Ritchie snickered, "Moron."

The others nodded in agreement. This guy must have some sort of death wish to make comments like that towards Ash's sister and not expect to get a beat down as retribution. With that nonsense over and done with they wasted no time in tending to the pokemon that were brought in by Chansey.

"Cu-Cubone (I-It hurts)!" Cubone cried struggling because it was in so much pain.

Ash picked up the little guy rocking him back and forth humming a little lullaby to get him to calm down; if you listen carefully you can hear that the tune he's humming to Cubone is Oracion. It calmed the little guy down instantly impressing Proctor.

"Impressive, you're a natural at this." Proctor complimented.

"Of course he is, Ash has been taking care of pokemon long before he decided to become a pokemon trainer." Brock smiled as he remembered his friend telling them of all the pokemon he took care of when he was little.

"Really? Well color me impressed." Proctor said.

Ash smiled at Cubone, "Better?"

Cubone blinked then smiled, "Cubone (Better)!"

"Good," he passed him over to Misty, "All yours."

"Right, come on little guy we'll get you all healed up." Misty smiled as she got to work on Cubone.

Molly and Tomo were helping out a Pinsir bandaging it up, "How's that?"

"Pinsir (Thank you)." Pinsir thanked.

"You're welcome." Tomo smiled.

Chansey and Brock were checking out a Weepinbell and saw it was going to make a full recovery with some rest.

Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa helped out too by gathering some equipment the gang needed, Ritchie and Zack were taking care of a Voltorb, Ash and Misty went to taking care of a Hitmonlee, Molly and Tomo took care of Nidoking, while Brock, Chansey, and Proctor took care of Sandslash and Parasect. So far so good…until it was time to take care of the Dodrio that was brought in and somehow gotten all tangled up.

Proctor approached the pokemon slowly and calmly as it thrashed around, "Easy there big guy, I'm just gonna give you this to calm you down so we can get you untangled, okay?"

Dodrio lunged at him causing Proctor to inadvertently stab himself with the injection making him fall asleep.

"That's not good, what'll we do now?" Misty wondered.

Ash thought about what to d o then it hit him light a bolt of Pikachu's lightning, "Bulbasaur, we need you!" out came the grass starter.

"Bulbasaur (What do you need)?" Bulbasaur asked.

"I need you to use **Sleep Powder** on Dodrio." Ash said.

"Bulba (I understand)." Bulbasaur released a sparkling blue powder towards Dodrio instantly putting the raging pokemon to sleep.

"There we go, good work Bulbasaur." Ash smiled.

"Bulbasaur (Don't mention it)." Bulbasaur grinned.

"Well we got it sleep, but now what? Do we try to untangle it ourselves?" Ritchie wondered.

"Looks like that's what we'll have to do." Ash said as he approached the sleeping Dodrio, "Brock can you give me a hand here?"

"Right." Brock came over to help his friend.

Ash and Brock spent god knows how long untangling Dodrio, which was slow and painful process but by some miracle they managed to get the heads untangled.

Ritchie let out a relaxed sigh, "Glad that's over and done with, but he's still asleep."

"He'll wake up eventually," Ash waved it off, "I'm just glad we managed to heal all of the pokemon that were sent here to the hospital without any problems."

"Yeah…" Brock nodded.

"I'm exhausted, being a doctor is a real tiring job not to mention stressful." Misty said.

"It is." Molly said.

"I'm tired." Tomo sat down.

"Pika Pika (Sleepy…)." Pikachu yawned.

"Pikachu (So tired…)." Sparky groaned.

Teddiursa merely yawned.

Proctor groaned as he sat up slowly, "What hit me…?"

Chansey gave him a dry look, "Chansey, Chan (You, obviously)."

"Chansey, why do I feel as though you just insulted me or am I still out of it?" Proctor stared.

The gang looked over at Ash who simply shook his head in amusement telling them not to ask. Now that all of the pokemon are healed up the gang decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you all for your help, and if you don't mind me saying Ash I believe you have a real talent in becoming a doctor, have you ever thought about it or perhaps Pokemon Therapy full time?" Proctor asked.

Ash was surprised by the compliment and the recommendation of going into Pokemon Therapy, with a shrug he answered, "Not really, but I'll think about it." He walked away with a wave of his hand being followed closely by the others.

"Ash are you seriously thinking about what he said about practicing Pokemon Therapy?" Brock asked.

"Hmmm, before I decided to become a trainer it was on my mind. But I think in the meantime I'll focus on being a trainer." Ash smiled.

"Well in my opinion I think you'd be perfect for it." Misty told him.

Ash simply smiled, _'Maybe I'll consider doing it in my free time.'_

* * *

 _Gaining some experience in taking care of pokemon our heroes set off once again thinking about their futures along the way._

* * *

 _Today the gang decide to take a break to just relax in a meadow along with their pokemon, what could happen while taking a simple break?_

* * *

Ash was staring up at the sky with Pikachu curled up on his stomach taking his own little nap. It amazed him how far he's come while traveling with his pokemon and friend and family. What a nice feeling this is, but what would make this really nice if Leaf or Yellow were here with them. Back when they were kids they talked about traveling together, seeing all kinds of pokemon, meeting new people, and understanding more about the world. But before they could do any of that, Ritchie and Leaf moved away and he had no idea what happened to Yellow and that was starting to worry him.

He looked over at his cousin, "Hey, Ritchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Leaf moved to, or what happened to Yellow?" Ash asked innocently.

Ritchie visibly flinched but thankfully Ash didn't see it, but Brock, Misty, Zack (who understands the whole story now), Molly, and Tomo (who also understands the whole story) looked worried but didn't say anything.

"Uh…I can't remember where Leaf moved to and I haven't spoken to Yellow in a long time so I have no idea where she is either, sorry." Ritchie hated lying to Ash but he promised.

"Oh…that's too bad." Ash sighed in sadness.

Before anyone could say anything else one of Misty's pokeballs opened up on its own revealing Psyduck, "Psy (Huh)?"

"Not again, Psyduck!" Misty groaned.

Ash sat up waking up Pikachu in the process, "Hey there Psyduck, got bored staying in your pokeball?"

"Psyduck (Kind of)." Psyduck nodded.

"I see." Ash smiled.

"I'm starting to think Psyduck should be Ash's pokemon instead of mine." Misty sighed.

"Psyduck does respond positively to Ash but I'm sure he loves you too Misty." Brock assured her.

"Really?" She said.

"Sure."

"Oh, hey guys that reminds I think I read something about there being a rare Farfetch'd out here somewhere." Ash remembered.

"Seriously?" Ritchie looked it up in his pokédex.

 **[Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.]**

Ritchie turned green, "You mean to tell me people actually eat this pokemon, gross."

"Pika Pikachu (Nobody's eating me)!" Sparky growled.

Molly held onto Teddiursa, "Nobody's gonna eat Teddiursa right, big brother?"

"Of course not, Molly." Ash told her, _'But there are people out there that do eat pokemon though, mostly Farfetch'd, Psyduck, or Magikarp but I think I'll keep that to myself.'_

Brock stood up, "I'm gonna go get some water, anyone wanna come along?"

"I'll go with you Brock." Ash stood up with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"We'll go, too." Molly and Tomo got up.

"I'm coming along too, I need to take a walk after what the pokédex said." Ritchie stood up still looking slightly green.

Zack patted him on the shoulder, "I'll go along with you."

"I'll stay here then." Misty volunteered to stay behind right along with Psyduck, "Looks like its just you and me Psyduck."

"Psy (Yeah)." Psyduck said.

Just then she heard noises coming from the bushes putting her on edge, "Who's there?!" she demanded.

A pokemon emerged from the bushes resembling a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. The pokemon was also holding a leek in its hands.

"Farfetch'd." it said.

"It's a Farfetch'd!" Misty exclaimed.

"Psyduck (It is)." Psyduck said.

Farfetch'd began parading in front of Misty before running into the woods, "Wait!" she yelled returning Psyduck as she ran after the rare pokemon. As she ran after the flying pokemon she turned into a corner bumping into a boy falling on her bottom.

"Ow…" Misty rubbed her bottom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" the boy apologized quickly helping her up, "My names Keith, oh and here's your bag." He handed her a bag before running off before she could introduce herself.

"That was weird." She said walking away disappointed that she didn't get a chance to catch Farfetch'd.

"There you are! Where were you?" Ash questioned.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Of course we were looking for you, did something happen?" Brock asked.

She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Well…I spotted a Farfetch'd and wanted to try and catch but I kinda lost it."

"You mean you actually saw one? Good for you Misty, you're so lucky." Molly told her.

"Thanks Molly." Misty smiled.

"Here you go Misty, we filled up your water canteen." Brock gave it to her.

"Thank Brock, I'll just put it in my bag," opening up her bag she noticed something horrifying as a pile of rocks came out of her bag instead of her pokeballs and the egg carrier Ash gave her, "This…this isn't my bag! Its been stolen!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its… Farfetch'd!

"Farfetch'd!"

* * *

Ash inspected Misty's bag, "Her bag is full of rocks, Misty did you run into anyone when you chasing Farfetch'd?"

"Did I run into anyone…I did! It was a boy, he said his name was Keith!" She remembered.

"He must've swiped your bag when you weren't looking, we need to find that kid and now. Your pokeballs and pokemon egg are in there." Brock said.

"Pidgeotto, I need you!" Ash called out his flying type.

"Pidgeotto (I'm here)!" Pidgeotto announced.

"I need you to fly around and see if you can spot the Farfetch'd Misty saw, when you do let me know!" Ash told her.

Pidgeotto nodded and flew off to find the flying pokemon.

"Why did you have Pidgeotto go look for Farfetch'd?" Ritchie questioned.

"Because something about this doesn't feel right," Ash said seriously, "A Farfetch'd appears out of nowhere before Misty but then disappears and she runs into that guy Keith."

"So its possible the two could be working together." Brock saw where Ash was going with this.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Misty was starting to worry, her precious pokeballs and pokemon egg are in her bag! Feeling a hand on her leg she saw it was Molly, "Its okay, we'll get them back."

Misty managed to smile, "Yeah, you're right."

There was a cry in the air that sounded very familiar, looking up at the sky they saw it was Pidgeotto, "Did you find Farfetch'd?!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto nodded.

"Good, show us where!" Ash said.

Pidgeotto flew off leading them to where she spotted the pokemon and the human it was with. Misty meanwhile was burning with anger! How dare that guy Keith steal her pokemon that she raised and took care of! He'll pay for this!

* * *

"Alright! I think you hit the jackpot this time, Farfetch'd!" Keith grinned looking opening Misty's bag and peering into it.

"Farfetch'd (Naturally)." Farfetch'd bragged.

"Hey look at this, she even has a pokemon egg. I bet it's a strong pokemon too." Keith said from inside his tent where he had other backpacks that other trainer's pokeballs. He was about to take the egg out when one of Misty's pokeballs opened up on its own revealing Psyduck.

"Psy (Huh)?" Psyduck said looking around not seeing Misty or Ash around anywhere.

"What kind of pokemon is this?" Keith stared at the duck.

Farfetch'd shrugged.

Psyduck turned to the voice not recognizing it but did recognize Misty's bag that had her pokeballs inside of it as well as her new pokemon egg. Without thinking he tackled the boy hard knocking him away from Misty's bag before running away with it as fast as he could.

"Hey, stop! Let's go after it Farfetch'd!" Keith said.

"Farfetch'd (Right)!" Farfetch'd agreed.

Psyduck was running as fast as he could while also making sure he didn't trip on his own two rubbery feet, he had to get this back to Misty and fast! He could feel he was being followed by that Farfetch'd and his trainer making him run faster causing him to trip, well almost.

"Kirlia, use **Psychic**!"

Psyduck's body was suddenly lifted into the air and brought forward, opening his eyes he saw it Ash that had Kirlia keep him from tripping and losing Misty's belongings.

"Psyduck (Ash)!" Psyduck cried happily.

"Good thing we got here just in time huh, Psyduck?" Ash smiled along with everyone else as Kirlia brought him down before them, "Pidgeotto good work, return." He returned his flying type before bending down inspecting Misty's bag, "Everything's there."

"Thank goodness," Misty smiled then frowned when she saw Keith and Farfetch'd arrive together, "You! How dare you steal my pokemon and pokemon egg!"

"She's right! What kind of trainer steals form other trainers?!" Brock yelled.

"Its not my fault she's too gullible to realize she was being played, besides I need strong pokemon anyway! Farfetch'd is too weak to battle so I have no choice but to steal pokemon!" Keith said.

"Farfetch'd isn't the weak one, you are!" Ash stated.

"What?" Keith gasped.

"Pokemon only become stronger when trainer's work with them, the only reason you don't want to work with your pokemon is because you yourself are weak." Ash told him. Pikachu, Sparky, and Teddiursa agreed with him.

"Yeah, well what do you know?!" Keith rebutted.

"More than you!" Ash said.

Farfetch'd interrupted their argument by wanting to battle taking Keith by surprise, Ash wasted no time in accepting it either, "Kirlia get ready."

"Kirlia (Yes, father)." Kirlia got ready to battle.

Farfetch'd started things out by using Agility to move towards Kirlia quickly but Ash had a plan for that, "Use, **Magical Leaf**!" Kirlia released multiple light green glowing leaves sending them at Farfetch'd making direct contact sending it back a little.

"Nice counter attack!" Ritchie smiled.

"Maybe, but Farfetch'd isn't done just yet." Zack said.

It was true because Farfetch'd still wanted to battle taking Keith by surprise once again, he had no idea Farfetch'd knew some strong moves.

"So you wanna keep battling, huh? Fine by me." Ash said getting ready to give Kirlia another command.

"Wait, Ash! Let me handle this!" Misty said stopping him.

Ash didn't complain and allowed Misty to battle the pokemon, "He's all yours then, Kirlia return." He returned the pokemon.

Misty glared at Keith, "Alright, your dealing with me now! Go, Star-" she was cut off when Psyduck walked over to Farfetch'd, "Psyduck?"

"Psy (Let me try)." Psyduck said tilting his head.

"He says he wants battle now." Ash translated.

"What?" Misty gasped.

"This might be the first time any of us are seeing Psyduck actually wanting to battle." Brock said.

"What about that one time with the biker gang?" Ritchie reminded.

"I don't think that counts." Zack said.

"You can do it, Psyduck!" Molly cheered.

"Beat that Farfetch'd!" Tomo said.

"Teddiursa (Go get him)!" Teddiursa said.

"Pika Pikachu (Knock him out)!" Sparky encouraged.

"Pika Pika (Be careful)!" Pikachu told him.

Farfetch'd approached Psyduck then laughed right in his face before smacking it with its leak repeatedly.

 _'_ _This is my chance!'_ Misty thought, "Come on, Farfetch'd give Psyduck your best shot!"

Psyduck was beginning to get a severe headache with all the constant whacking upside the head, and started squinting his eyes.

"Its working, Psyduck's headache is getting worse!" Misty said.

"Just a little more!" Ash said.

"Pikachu (Almost)." Pikachu said.

Psyduck's headache was getting worse until finally his eyes glowed blue causing a blue outline to appear around Farfetch'd's body holding it still.

"Far (What the)?" Farfetch'd blinked.

"Farfetch'd, no!" Keith exclaimed.

"That's it! Psyduck's ultimate attack, **Disable**!" Misty smiled.

Psyduck lifted Farfetch'd in the air before sending it flying into Keith, the two slammed into a tree sliding down painfully in utter defeat.

"You did it Psyduck!" Misty cheered.

Psyduck turned to her flashing the peace sign, "Psy (Yep)."

Ash walked over to Keith, "So, do you give up?"

Keith looked down showing shame, "Yeah…I'll take you to the other backpacks I stole from other trainers."

"You stole from other trainers?!" Ritchie yelled angrily.

Ash just closed his eyes trying to reign in his anger, "Show us where your hideout is, once you do that we're handing you over to Officer Jenny."

Keith simply nodded his head in understanding.

So Keith brought them to his tent where he had other trainer's backpacks filled with their pokeballs, he even had fake backpacks filled with rocks, or a bag filled with Voltorb! Grabbing all of the backpacks they horded him off to Officer Jenny where he confessed to being the one stealing people's bags so he could steal their pokemon. He showed deep regret for his actions and was very sincere too convincing Officer Jenny.

"Y'know your very lucky that none of the trainers want to press charges against you for stealing their pokemon, I suggest you not take this for granted." Officer Jenny told him sternly.

"Yes, I understand." Keith said bowing his head in apology right along with Farfetch'd.

"Is there something you'd like to say to him Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head, "No, he seems really regretful so I think I'll let it go."

"We should be thanking Psyduck actually, he ran away to try and find us." Ash smiled down at the water type.

Misty bent down rubbing Psyduck's head, "Thank you, Psyduck."

"Psyduck (No prob)." Psyduck smiled.

* * *

 _Thanks to Psyduck's bravery Misty was able to receive her stolen pokemon back and Keith learned a valuable lesson as well. The journey continues._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Bulbasaur (Male), Kirlia (Female), Charizard (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), Clefable (Female), and Omanyte (Gender Unknown).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon : **Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male), Jigglypuff (Female), Aerodactyl (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Welcome Togepi & Mysterious Garden!**


	33. Welcome Togepi & Mysterious Garden!

Reigning in the New Year with a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 **"** **Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello':_** **Thoughts**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

* * *

 _Today the gang decide to take a rest at the Pokemon E.R. to check up on the pokemon egg that is in Misty's care, just what kind of pokemon will hatch from it?_

* * *

Ash and the others were currently at the pokemon center resting up while also making sure Misty's egg was nice and healthy.

Misty was eagerly wiping down her egg with a smile, "I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon will hatch from this egg."

"What kind of pokemon are you hoping will hatch?" Brock asked.

"I hope it's a beautiful water pokemon!" Misty said with stars in her eyes.

"Of course." Ritchie said dryly.

"Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy called out.

"Yes, that's me." Ash said walking over to the counter.

"You have a call from Prof. Oak of Pallet Town." Nurse Joy told him.

"Professor Oak?" Ash blinked.

"Pika (Oak)?" Pikachu tilted his head.

Going over to the phones he saw Prof. Oak's face already on the screen waiting patiently for him, _"Ah, Ash my boy hello there."_

"Hello Professor Oak, why are you calling me all of a sudden?" Ash wondered.

 _"_ _I was calling to let you know that your pokédex is upgradeable, all you have to do is put it in the system and the upgrade will automatically start."_ Oak explained.

Ash nodded and placed his pokédex within the PC to receive the new upgrade, "Wait, what about Ritchie's pokédex?"

 _"_ _Not to worry, all you have to do is point your pokédex's towards each other then hit the button in the middle and it will automatically upgrade Ritchie's pokédex as well." Oak explained._

"Okay then, while we're waiting was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Ash asked.

 _"_ _Oh most definitely! How in the world did you manage to acquire an Aerodactyl?! I must say when it first came here I was quite surprised and very impressed with the fact you managed to catch one!"_ Oak asked him.

"It's a long story." The boy said.

 _"_ _I've got all day, Ash."_ Oak said eagerly.

Ash explained how they went to Grampa Canyon to look for fossils but he was the only one that found two fossils that were Sail fossils that belong to Amaura. After that he, Ritchie, Molly, and Tomo got stuck underground for a little while along with three members of Team Rocket who made the cave collapse on them in the first place. Then they had a run in with Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, and Kabutops and were forced to battle them with Molly ending up capturing the Omanyte she battled having knocked it out using Teddiursa. That's when Aerodactyl appeared forcing them to break out into a run but he ended up getting captured by the prehistoric pokemon only escaping its grasp thanks to Charmeleon evolving into Charizard. Having been saved by Charizard he battled against Aerodactyl defeating the flying type and capturing it.

 _"_ _I see…I didn't know you had to go through all that, but I'm glad you're safe and unharmed."_ Oak said honestly.

"I just had some slight bruising but otherwise I'm alright." Ash said.

 _"_ _Thank goodness for that, by the way congratulations on your Charmeleon evolving into a Charizard, too. How has it been?"_ Oak asked.

"Charizard's doing great, I'll train with him and my other pokemon tomorrow to keep them in shape right along with Ritchie." Ash told him.

 _"_ _I see."_

"By the way, how's Aerodactyl been treating you and my pokemon there?" Ash asked.

 _"_ _Its been very well behaved actually, quite surprising if you ask me. I was expecting to have some difficulties with it but Aerodactyl has really mellowed out since you battled against it with Charizard."_ Oak said.

"Good, that's been bothering me." Ash sighed with relief, "Oh, about the two fossils I found, do you know where I should go to revive them?"

 _"_ _Hmmm, well you're on your way to Cinnabar Island correct?"_

"That's right."

 _"_ _Then that works out for you, there's a Pokemon Lab there right along with the gym. The scientists there should be able to help you resurrect the two Amaura's from the Sail Fossils you found."_ Oak told him.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll head there after my gym battle." Ash said.

 _"_ _I wish you luck Ash and be safe."_

"I will, talk to you another time Prof. Oak."

 _"_ _You as well my boy."_ Oak cut off the connection and Ash's pokédex was finished with the upgrade. Placing it in his pocket he went to join the others who were all waiting for him.

"Hey, what did Prof. Oak want?" Ritchie asked.

"He just called to let me know that there was an upgrade available for my pokédex, speaking of which get yours out Ritchie so we can upgrade it, too." Ash told him taking his out of his pocket.

"Oh, okay." Ritchie got his out too, "Now what?"

"Point yours at mine, then hit the button in the middle." Ash said pointed his at Ritchie.

"Okay." Ritchie pointed his pokédex at Ash's then hit the button in the middle making it light up before a loading bar appeared. When it was full it displayed the 'upgrade complete,' notification, "Cool."

"Yep." Ash put his pokédex away then looked over at Misty, "You look excited."

"Of course I'm excited! I can't help but wonder what kind of pokemon is gonna hatch from this egg, by the way am doing this right?" Misty asked as she was still wiping her egg.

"Just relax Misty there's nothing for you to be nervous about, trust me you're doing great." Ash said honestly.

"Oh, good." Misty sighed as she stopped wiping the egg, "I really do hope it's a Water-type pokemon."

"I think it might be a Rock-type pokemon." Brock said.

"I vote Normal-type pokemon!" Molly said raising her hand.

"Me too!" Tomo agreed.

"Ursa (I hope so, too)!" Teddiursa said.

"I think its gonna be a Fire-type!" Ritchie said.

"Pikachu (I say Electric-type)." Sparky said.

"I say a ghost-type maybe." Zack said.

Pikachu looked up at Ash in curiosity, "Pika Pikachu (What do you think, Ash)?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter what kind of pokemon it is as long as it's healthy."

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called out to them making them turn to face a woman wearing black shades along with a man carrying a basket full of eggs that looked similar to the one Misty has, "We're egg sellers and would absolutely love it if you would either trade or buy one of our eggs in exchange for that one you have there."

Misty held the egg closer to her, "No thanks."

"Yeah, we have no interest in trading this egg or buying another one so please go bother someone else." Ash said narrowing his eyes at the two suspicious people.

The man and woman huddled together and began whispering, "Their not going for it, what now?" the man questioned.

"Now, we go to plan B!" she said tossing the fake eggs in the air making the gang look up and by the time they realized Misty's egg was gone as were the man and woman!

"My egg's gone!" Misty yelled.

"Those two must've stolen it while we were distracted!" Ritchie said.

"I bet those two were Team Rocket! They wont be getting away with this, Pidgeotto come out!" Ash called out his flying type.

"Geotto (How can I help)?" Pidgeotto questioned.

"Team Rocket's stolen Misty's egg, we need your help to find them." Ash told her.

"Pidgeo (I'll find them)!" Pidgeotto flew out of the pokemon center followed closely by the others who noticed something on the ground as they continued running after Pidgeotto.

"These look like broken egg shells, hopefully this will lead us to Team Rocket!" Brock said.

"Just wait till I get my hands on them!" Misty growled.

"No mercy this time!" Ritchie was right with her on this one.

"Pika (That's right)!" Sparky was just as angry.

"Let's just the hope the egg hasn't hatched yet otherwise we'll have a real problem on our hands." Ash said.

"Pika (Yeah, let's hope)." Pikachu said.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Aerodactyl!

"SCREECH!"

* * *

"We finally got that egg of theirs, now all we have to do is make it hatch." Jessie smirked as she held the egg.

"But how are we going to get it to hatch?" James wondered.

"Maybe we can try sitting on it to make it hatch." Meowth suggested.

"Great idea!" James said.

Just as they were about to get the egg to hatch the shack they were hiding in had the door suddenly bust open, looking up they saw it was Ash and the gang.

"It's the twerps!" Meowth exclaimed.

"How did they find us so fast?!" James demanded.

"Pidgeotto, use **Tackle**!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeotto wasted no time in tackling the three idiots who had stolen the pokemon egg the gang was taking care of. The egg flew out of Jessie's hands and into Ash's who looked the egg over and saw it was unharmed before handing it over to Misty.

"I think this belongs to you." Ash said handing her the egg back.

"Thanks Ash." Misty held the egg close to her.

"It's a good thing we got here just in time before it could hatch." Brock said.

"Yeah." Ritchie nodded.

Jessie growled, "You meddling twerps!"

"Meddling is right! Go Weezing!" James called out the poison type.

"Use **Poison Gas**!" James ordered.

Weezing sent out a poison gas attack, but Ash was prepared for that, "Pidgeotto, use **Gust**!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings at a high speed creating a miniature tornado then sent it at the Poison Gas attack sending it over towards Team Rocket.

"I can't see!" Jessie complained.

"This must be what its like on the receiving end!" James commented.

"Too much gas!" Meowth said.

" **Quick Attack!** " Ash commanded.

Pidgeotto became a white streak as she slammed into Weezing knocking it into Team Rocket.

"Good work, Pidgeotto!" Ash complimented.

"Geotto (Thank you)." Pidgeotto said.

Zack whistled, "That's one strong flying type."

"Yeah, no kidding." Ritchie agreed.

Misty's egg decided at that moment to start hatching taking everyone by surprise, "Its hatching! My egg is hatching!"

"Calm down, Misty. The important thing to do in this situation is to remain calm." Ash told her.

"Right." Misty said taking a deep breath to try and calm down as the egg continued to glow.

"Its almost here." Molly stared in fascination.

"Ursa (Wow…)." Teddiursa said.

"I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon hatches." Tomo said sounding very excited.

"The suspense is killing me." Zack said.

"Almost there…" Ash said.

The egg continued to glow until the light finally died down revealing a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. The pokemon also has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each, five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet.

"Its soo cute~!" Misty squealed.

"What kind of pokemon is it though?" Zack wondered.

"It's a Togepi! You're very lucky Misty, Togepi are rare pokemon that aren't found so easily. Not to mention their Fairy Type pokemon." Ash congratulated her.

"Really?" Misty stared at the little one in disbelief.

Ritchie scanned the little pokemon.

 **[Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart, this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted.]**

"What a cute little pokemon." Brock smiled.

"Really cute!" Molly smiled.

"Ursa (Cute)!" Teddiursa said.

"So tiny." Tomo stared at the little pokemon.

Togepi opened it eyes revealing the cutest brown eyes Misty had ever seen, she saw as the little one stared at her before smiling, "Togephrii (Mommy)!" it said.

Ash chuckled making everyone look at him, "What's so funny, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, its just cute that he called you mommy." He smiled.

"Mommy?!" Ritchie and Misty exclaimed.

"Yay, Misty's a mommy!" Molly smiled.

"Mama, Misty." Tomo grinned.

"Ursa (Mommy, Misty)!" Teddiursa jumped up and down.

"Congratulations, Mommy." Zack smirked.

"Wait, how do you know it thinks Misty's his mom?" Ritchie asked.

"Look at your pokédex again Ritchie." Ash said simply.

Ritchie did just that.

 **[Togepi is imprinted with the image of the first thing it sees after it hatches, thinking this is its mother.]**

"Oh…" Ritchie said.

"Its not just Togepi though, when a pokemon hatches from an egg it imprints the image of the first thing it sees to be its parent." Ash explained.

"Like how Molly's Teddiursa sees her as his mother." Misty remembered what Ash told her about how Molly hatched Teddiursa from an egg.

"This whole thing is touching, but…we want that pokemon!" Jessie said.

"So hand it over!" James said.

"Yeah!" Meowth got his claws ready.

"Not on your life!" Ash was about to have Pidgeotto use another move on them when he heard Togepi speak and doing something with its tiny hands.

"Togi, Togi, Togi." Togepi said moving his little arms back and forth.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Ritchie wondered.

"Togepi's using Metronome!" Ash exclaimed returning Pidgeotto quickly before coming over to the others.

"So…that means…" Zack said unsurely.

"Any attack can come out of it just like last time with the Clefairy!" Brock said.

"Please may it not be a Hyper Beam!" Misty suddenly got very worried seeing Togepi keep on smiling while waving his fingers back and forth until they finally started glowing.

James and Jessie Squealed holding each other as Meowth started clinging their legs, "What's it going to do?!" James yelled.

"I don't know!" Jessie yelled back.

"Whatever its about to do can't be good!" Meowth stated.

Togepi sent a gust attack at them causing them to blast off into the air, "You mean to tell me that little pokemon can use a Gust attack?!" Jessie yelled.

"Guess its not as cute as we thought." James said.

"You can say that again." Meowth dryly.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash was impressed to say the least, "That was pretty impressive for his first try."

"Pika (Yeah)." Pikachu nodded.

"That was amazing Togepi." Misty held the little pokemon towards her face with a smile.

"Togephrii (Mommy happy)!" Togepi cheered.

"He's seriously a cute pokemon, good thing he didn't hatch and look to one of Team Rocket as his parent." Ritchie said.

"You said it." Brock agreed.

Ash smiled as he saw Misty hugging Togepi, "I think Togepi might good for Misty, what do you think?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika Pika (I think so, too)." Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 _With the pokemon egg safely hatching into a healthy looking Togepi our heroes now have a new friend._

* * *

 _Today we follow the gang as they head off to Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will earn their next gym badge and Ash can have his fossils revived by the scientists. Right now, Ash is in the middle of an important battle._

* * *

Ash stared at a hiker that challenged him to a battle. To be honest he was about to refuse and just go along his way with everyone else, but his Bulbasaur came out of his pokeball after the raven haired boy told him to get some rest having battled many trainers already. For some reason Bulbasaur had been adamant about continuing to battle the trainers Ash came across making the boy worry because he's never seen this kind of behavior in Bulbasaur before.

"Get ready, Bulbasaur." Ash told him.

"Bulba (I'm ready)." Bulbasaur said getting in position.

"I wonder why Ash keeps using Bulbasaur and not his other pokemon?" Misty wondered holding Togepi.

"Its because Bulbasaur wants to keep battling for some reason that not even Ash can figure out." Brock explained.

"Bulbasaur's been acting strange ever since we got here." Ritchie observed.

"Something's wrong." Zack said.

"Is Bulbasaur sick?" Molly wondered.

"He's not is he?" Tomo asked.

"No, I don't think so. But if he is Ash will take care of him." Brock smiled.

Pikachu was still worried about the grass-type viewing him as a comrade in arms, and normally the grass-type was very understanding not to mention calm and collected when it came to battling and knowing when to quit when it gets to be too much. But this weird behavior has him very worried.

"Rhyhorn, use **Take Down**!" The Hiker ordered.

Rhyhorn charged at the grass-type who stood there looking calm despite the determined gleam in his eyes, "Jump, Bulbasaur!" Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur used his vines to jump in the air successfully avoiding Rhyhorn's Take Down attack landing back on the ground safely.

"Nice way to avoid that Take Down." Misty complimented.

"Togephrii (Yay)!" Togepi said.

"Sometimes being creative in a battle can be helpful, too." Brock said.

" **Take Down** again, Rhyhorn!" The Hiker ordered.

"Stop it in its tracks with **Razor Leaf**!" Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur sent razor leaves in front of Rhyhorn stopping it from continuing its Tackle attack, "Now, **Vine Whip**!" Ash said. The grass-type used his vine whips to knock out the Ground/Rock-type pokemon.

"That's that, Ash wins again." Zack said.

"This makes Bulbasaur's fifth victory, too." Brock tallied up.

Ash bid the Hiker farewell as he returned his Rhyhorn and walked away, when the raven haired teen turned to his Bulbasaur however he nearly panicked, "Bulbasaur!" he ran over the grass-type crouching down to get a better look at his friend.

Bulbasaur was on the ground his bulb pulsating a blue glow; sweat pouring down his face as his little body began to shake, "Bulbasaur (This is painful…)."

Ash wasted no time picking up his friend, "I'm taking you to a pokemon center, Brock is there one nearby?"

"There is! If we hurry we can get there quickly!" Brock told them.

They wasted no time in running to the pokemon center their worry for Bulbasaur fueling them to keep on running so they can make sure their little friend would be okay.

"Nurse Joy help, there's something wrong with Bulbasaur!" Ash cried for help.

Nurse Joy came over and inspected Bulbasaur, "Oh dear, Chansey lets get to work!"

"Chansey (On it)!" Chansey said as they both took Bulbasaur in the back leaving the gang in the waiting room.

Ash was worried, "I knew I should have convinced Bulbasaur to stop battling and get some rest. What was I thinking?"

"Pi Pikachu (He'll be fine)." Pikachu assured his friend rubbing against his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself Ash, Bulbasaur's been acting strange lately anyway and besides Bulbasaur himself wanted to keep battling." Brock told him.

Ash sat down still worried, "You're right."

"I wonder what was wrong with the bulb on Bulbasaur's back? It was glowing blue." Zack wondered.

"Guess we'll find out when Nurse Joy's done with him." Ritchie said.

It didn't take very long because Nurse Joy brought Bulbasaur right back out, Ash went up to her quickly, "How is he?" he asked rubbing the grass-types head gently.

"Your Bulbasaur is just fine, in fact you'll be happy to know that Bulbasaur will evolve soon." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Evolve?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"That's great news!" Misty smiled.

"Togephrii (Great news)!" Togepi said.

"So that's why Bulbasaur's bulb was glowing blue and he was shaking, it all makes sense now." Brock said.

"Good for you, Bulbasaur." Molly congratulated the grass-type.

"You get to evolve." Tomo said.

"This is a good thing." Zack said.

Ash didn't share in their enthusiasm and instead kept his gaze on Bulbasaur who didn't seem to be happy that he was going to evolve soon. Pikachu was worried for both of them because they were so quiet.

"This is a special occasion because Bulbasaur will evolve at a special festival that's just for the Bulbasaur's." Nurse Joy informed them.

"Guess that means other Bulbasaur's will be evolving soon then too." Zack said.

"That's right, all the Bulbasaur's go to a secret location that's just for them and once they return they become Ivysaur's now." She said.

"Sounds cool." Ritchie said.

Ash didn't care for the conversation anymore because Bulbasaur didn't look all that comfortable either. He wondered how he and Squirtle must feel seeing Charmander who evolved into Charmeleon then became a Charizard. Hopefully they didn't feel insecure about themselves because they were still in their first evolution stage.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Ivysaur!

"Ivysaur!

* * *

Everyone decided to stay at the pokemon center that night and were currently asleep, well everyone except Bulbasaur and Pikachu who was still worried for his friend.

"Pikachu Pika (You okay)?" Pikachu asked.

Bulbasaur didn't respond instead he thought back to when he met Ash when he was a little tinier.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Do you wanna go outside today, Bulbasaur?" Ash asked._

 _"_ _Bulba (Yes)!" Bulbasaur cheered._

 _Ash picked up the little grass-type as they headed outside where the other pokemon were, there were various types of pokemon outside playing together or in the fighting-type pokemon's case sparring against each other._

 _"_ _That breeze feels nice, doesn't it Bulbasaur?" Ash asked._

 _"_ _Bulbasaur (It does)." Bulbasaur smiled then looked sad because he knew he wouldn't be staying here for very long._

 _"_ _You feel sad don't you?" Ash asked suddenly._

 _"_ _Bulbasaur (How did you know)?" Bulbasaur wondered._

 _"_ _I can tell, your sad about leaving the ranch to go out on the road with the new trainer that's coming to get you in two days." Ash smiled._

 _"_ _Bulba Bulbasaur (I'll miss you…)." Bulbasaur whined._

 _"_ _I'll miss you too Bulbasaur, are you worried about what kind of person your trainer might be?" Ash wondered._

 _"_ _Bulba, Bulbasaur Bulba (I am, what if I can't gain any confidence)?" Bulbasaur began to doubt himself._

 _Ash simply smiled, "Do you know what your second evolved form is?"_

 _Bulbasaur nodded._

 _"_ _They say an Ivysaur keeps a level head in battle, but in my opinion Bulbasaur's are better at keeping a level head. You may be shy now, but trust me the more you travel and battle different pokemon you'll become more level headed and calm." Ash explained._

 _"_ _Bulba (Really)?" Bulbasaur said._

 _"_ _Yeah, and if you decide to evolve into an Ivysaur it'll be your choice and no one else's. Prof. Oak says that a pokemon decides whether they're ready to evolve or not, but if you decide to evolve into an Ivysaur that's okay." Ash smiled down at the grass-type._

 _Bulbasaur decided to take those words to heart and vowed to remember this conversation._

 **Flashback end**

Bulbasaur didn't forget the conversation he had with Ash right before he was given to his original trainer. His original trainer expected him to evolve after they battled against three trainers and he defeated them all and when he refused he was abandoned. When he saw Ash again he couldn't be happier, he was really happy when the boy remembered him and brought him along with him on his journey. He hadn't even thought about evolving until Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, then his final evolved form Charizard. The thought of evolving had been nagging at him ever since and while he knew Ash would never force him to evolve and would rather have him stay who he is. Closing his eyes he thought about what he should do until he finally came to a conclusion. He knew what he wanted.

"Pi Pikachu (Bulbasaur)?" Pikachu called out to the grass-type.

Before Bulbasaur could say anything he noticed some Bulbasaur's going past the Pokemon Center prompting him to watch them along with Pikachu who wondered where they were headed off too, but before they could contemplate on it the group of Bulbasaur's used their vines to grab Ash's Bulbasaur yanking him towards them.

"Pi Pikachu (Bulbasaur)!" Pikachu cried, as it was too late to go after them, so instead he went back to the Pokemon Center to wake up Ash and the others.

"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu yelled.

Ash blinked as he sat up, "Pikachu? What's wrong?"

"Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu (Bulbasaur was kidnapped by other Bulbasaur's)!" Pikachu explained.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's going on, Ash?" Misty sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Pikachu said Bulbasaur was just abducted by other Bulbasaur's! It must be that festival Nurse Joy was telling us about, I'm going after them!" Ash put his hat and jacket on and bolted out of the room.

"Ash, wait for us!" Brock yelled running after him along with the others. They managed to catch up to the young trainer seeing he was following a trail.

"What is this?" Ritchie questioned.

"Its pollen! If we continue to follow it then we'll find Bulbasaur!" Brock told them.

Just then some vines from trees tried to block them from getting through but Ash wasn't having any of that, "Pikachu, use **Iron Tail**!"

"Pika (Got it)!" Pikachu's tail glowed white before he sliced up the vines that were blocking them before moving on.

 _'_ _Bulbasaur!'_ Ash thought.

Having run for god knows how long they finally arrived inside the Great Mysterious Garden where they spotted thousands of Bulbasaur's including Ash's.

"This must be it…" Ash stared.

"Look at all of the Bulbasaur's." Ritchie said.

"There's so many of them." Misty stared.

"Hey look." Zack pointed at a tree.

The tree starts to open revealing a quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

"A Venusaur!" Ash gasped.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy.]**

"From that description the pokédex makes Venusaur seem more like a plant than a pokemon." Brock commented.

"Prof. Oak said some scientists have debated about it." Ash said.

"Sounds amazing." Molly said.

"Look, something's happening to the Bulbasaur's." Tomo brought their attention back to the grass-type pokemon.

All of the Bulbasaur's are happy they get to evolve, except for Ash's Bulbasaur who doesn't look happy about this at all, Ash was about to call out to him but decided against it knowing that he might put his pokemon in danger if he called out to him all of a sudden. The bulbs on all of the Bulbasaur's backs begin to glow signaling they were about to evolve into their second evolved form, and soon enough one by one they started evolving into Ivysaur's.

"They're evolving into Ivysaur's." Ash said.

Ritchie scanned them again.

 **[The Seed Pokémon, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.]**

"People have always disagreed as to whether Bulbasaur is a plant or an animal. Maybe Bulbasaur are a symbol that all life on earth is connected." Brock explained.

Ash wasn't paying attention to Brock's explanation because he was more worried for his Bulbasaur who was struggling…not to evolve! "Bulbasaur's struggling…he doesn't want to evolve."

"Bulbasaur did that last time, too." Ritchie said.

"That Venusaur doesn't look too happy about it either, look at its expression." Zack said.

It was true, Venusaur did not look happy that Ash's Bulbasaur refused to evolve with the rest of Bulbasaur's that were gathered there, and the Ivysaur didn't look too pleased either.

"Venusaur (Why do you refuse to evolve)!?" Venusaur yelled.

"What did it say, Ash?" Brock asked.

"He said, "Why do you refuse to evolve?" Ash translated.

"It's upset because Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve? Why?" Ritchie wondered.

"Probably because this is considered a sacred ritual and for Bulbasaur to reject it, they probably see it as disrespectful." Brock theorized.

Ash still kept stared at the Venusaur wanting to see what he'd do since Bulbasaur didn't answer him still resisting the evolution. He got his answer when he saw Venusaur shoot his vine whip at his friend, not even thinking about his actions and what it might cause he shot out of his hiding spot grabbing Bulbasaur and getting him out of the way of the vine whip landing on his side as he cradled his friend in his arms.

"Pika pi (Ash)!" Pikachu shot out of the clearing crouching down in front of his friends his cheeks cackling with electricity.

"Bulba (Ash)!" Bulbasaur cried as his trainer opened his eyes smiling down at him.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur nodded still worried about Ash more than himself.

"That's good," Ash sat up staring Venusaur right in the eye, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I wasn't just going to stand by and let you hurt my friend simply because he doesn't want to evolve."

"Pika (That's right)!" Pikachu agreed.

The others came out hiding at that very moment ready to defend their friend if the situation gets out of hand. Venusaur didn't respond to Ash's words and instead sent some pollen from its back towards a tree that causing it to grow more.

"What is it doing?" Tomo wondered.

"Its manipulating nature." Misty said in awe.

Venusaur then looks at Bulbasaur, "Ven, Venusaur Venusaur (Little one, if you evolve you can do this as well)."

"Ash, what did it just say?" Brock questioned.

"Venusaur says that if Bulbasaur evolves he can do that, too." Ash translated still holding his friend.

Venusaur was surprised a mere human could actually understand its words, for that had only been possible so long ago.

Bulbasaur jumped out Ash's arms staring Venusaur down, "Bulbasaur Bulb Bulba, Bulbasaur (I decide when it's the right time to evolve, not you)!"

"Bulbasaur…" Ash said.

"What did Bulbasaur say?" Misty asked.

"He said, "I decide when it's the right time to evolve, not you." Ash told them.

"So Bulbasaur wants to decide himself whether he wants to evolve or not." Ritchie said.

Just then a shadow loomed over them, looking up they saw it Team Rocket who arrived in their hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"How did they even get here?! Did they follow us?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Team Rocket did their stupid intro before they started sucking up the Ivysaur's that were gathered there into a bag, and almost got Pikachu but Bulbasaur was quicker and grabbed the yellow rodent with his vines pulling him back down.

"Bulbasaur, how about we knock them out of the sky?" Ash told his friend.

"Bulbasaur (Sounds good to me)!" Bulbasaur said getting ready to get rid of these fools.

"Hey, should we capture Bulbasaur as well?" James wondered.

Jessie and Meowth laughed, "As if we need that weak little pokemon!" she mocked.

"Yeah, I bet it can't even get us at this height!" Meowth laughed.

Bulbasaur then shouts to the sky and the sun rises over the horizon, the suns rays enters through the opening into the top of the bulb in his back.

"Is that…it is!" Ash said.

Bulbasaur gave Ash a look who returned it, "Bulbasaur…use **Solar Beam!** "

The bulb glows and a huge blue beam of energy shoots out, hitting the balloon causing it to explode. Bulbasaur then uses Razor Leaf to free the Ivysaur.

Jessie got out of the basket growling, "Why that annoying little plant pokemon! How dare it shoot us out of the sky like that!"

"I guess it wasn't a weak pokemon after all." James groaned.

Meowth was about to say something but flinched under the murderous gazes of the Ivysaur, "We've got trouble."

"What's wrong with them" Jessie looked uncomfortable.

"They're mad we came here unannounced and tried to steal them away." Meowth said.

"That's not good." James said.

All the Ivysaur, including Venusaur and Bulbasaur shoot their vines at Team Rocket sending them flying, "Team Rocket's blasting off!"

"Ha! Take that!" Ritchie said.

Ash smiled and was about to congratulate his friend when all of a sudden Bulbasaur's whole body lit up taking everyone by surprise, "No way…Bulbasaur?"

In the place of Bulbasaur was a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black insides, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud.

"Ivysaur!"

"Bulbasaur…evolved." Misty gasped.

"But why? I thought Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve, so why did it now?" Ritchie wondered.

Ash got down on one knee, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Ivy Ivysaur, Ivy Ivy Ivysaur (I already made the decision to evolve, but on my own terms)." Ivysaur stated.

"On your own terms?" Ash questioned.

"Ivysaur Ivy Ivy (I decided to evolve after I finally learned Solar Beam)." Ivysaur grinned.

Ash blinked then laughed confusing everyone until he finally calmed down, "So basically you were planning on evolving after you finally learned Solar Beam."

"Ivysaur Ivy Ivy. Ivysaur (I took your words to heart. I decided when its time to evolve)." Ivysaur recalled the very words.

"And that time is now, huh?" Ash smiled, "As long as you're okay with it then so am I Bulba-I'm sorry, Ivysaur."

Ivysaur grinned then turned to Venusaur, "Ivysaur Ivy Ivysaur Ivy Ivy, Ivysaur Ivysaur Ivy (I don't need someone to tell me to evolve because I decide when it's the right time to evolve, and that time is now)."

Venusaur nodded his head in respect to his decision and stretched out his vine towards the newly evolved Ivysaur who did the same thing. All in all everything worked out okay.

* * *

 _Having made the choice to evolve itself Bulbasaur, now Ivysaur has gained more than the respect of gathered grass-types around him, but has also forged a more powerful bond with Ash. With that, our heroes are on the road once again._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Ivysaur (Male), Kirlia (Female), Charizard (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), Clefable (Female), and Omanyte (Gender Unknown).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Togepi (Male), Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** : Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male), Jigglypuff (Female), Aerodactyl (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Princess Festival & Todd!**


	34. Princess Festival & Photographer Todd!

I'm back in school, but I'll try to see if I can update quicker so I can finish this story. And soon you'll all know what happened to Yellow and why Leaf hid her face from Lt. Surge. Also, I forgot to put Vulpix in Brock's current pokemon on hand, my bad. For those of you who are dying to know I'll say this now, neither Yellow nor Leaf were raped or abused. I refuse to put rape in any of my stories for it makes me very uncomfortable, so put your fears at ease if that's what some of you were worried about.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 **"** **Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello':_** **Thoughts**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

* * *

 _The Princess Festival is a day where girls rule and the guys have to do whatever the girls tell them. This is what is happening with our heroes right now as both Molly and Misty are interested in the festival._

* * *

"Look at that dress, doesn't it look adorable?!" Misty squealed as she stared at the pretty pink dress before her.

Ritchie groaned, "Not again…"

The gang arrived at O-Hina Town that was currently having its annual Princess Festival that was just for girls, and of course that meant shopping sales, discounts, and games that were especially for girls. Unfortunately that also meant the dreadful shopping spree that was jut for girls and Misty was having a field day. She couldn't look at an accessory, dress, or shoes for five minutes before buying it forcing one of the boys to carry her bags, and by one of the boys that meant Ritchie, Zack, Brock, and Tomo. Why wasn't Ash carrying Misty's things you ask? Its simple really, the reason he wasn't carrying Misty's bags is because he was carrying Molly's.

Molly looked around the stores that were selling all kinds of things and seemed to stare the longest at the dress section. Ash saw the expression on Molly's face and saw she was hesitating, smiling he grabbed her hand and they walked inside a store where he asked her pick out whatever kind of dress she wanted. She beamed with happiness and picked out what she wanted and Ash didn't complain one bit.

"Its not so bad Ritchie, this is Misty and Molly's day so why not let them have it?" Ash said carrying Molly's bags, which wasn't all that much. Pikachu volunteered to carry some too.

"How are you even okay with this?" Zack questioned.

Ash shrugged, "I think it's a good holiday, and besides this is the perfect opportunity to get Molly some new clothes and toys. Tomo I'll get you some new clothes and toys the next time okay?"

Tomo smiled nodding in appreciation.

Molly was smiling too, back home she didn't have that many clothes and toys only bringing whatever was back at that cold and lonely mansion with her.

Ritchie groaned, "Well…if you're okay with it then-"

"Oh my gosh! Look at that one!" Misty squealed again.

Brock sagged his shoulders, "More dresses for Misty I suppose."

"Pi Pikachu (No more…)." Sparky whined.

After they went around the different stores to buy some more clothes for both Molly and Misty they finally took a break. Now they were just sitting around eating sweats.

"Wow…look at all this food! Everything looks soo delicious!" Misty smiled picking up a spoon, "And its all for us, right Molly?" she said taking a bite.

"Togephrii (Looks yummy)!" Togepi smiled.

"Here you go Togepi, try some." Misty fed the fairy type.

"Togi Togi (Yummy)!" Togepi said.

Molly shook her head taking her spoon scooping up some cream and presenting it to Teddiursa, "Here Teddiursa you have some, too."

"Ursa (Yay)!" Teddiursa took a bite and squealed in happiness at the taste.

Ash chuckled giving her another spoon, "Here, this is yours."

Molly gave her brother the puppy dog look, "Will you feed me, big brother?" she asked.

"Of course," Ash smiled scooping up some of her parfait, "Here."

Molly opened her mouth and ate it with a smile, "Its good!"

"Good."

Brock smiled, "You gotta admit, that was really cute."

"Yeah I guess." Zack shrugged.

"I still can't believe Misty made us carry all her bags, this holiday's a nightmare for guys." Ritchie placed his head down on the table.

"Pikachu (It is…)." Sparky agreed.

"Pika Pikachu (Its not so bad)." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu Pi Pika (That's because you only had to carry Molly's bags and she didn't even have that much stuff)." Sparky complained.

Pikachu simply shrugged.

"But seriously Misty, just how much can you eat?" Ritchie said.

"Plenty, girls eat a lot at the festival." Misty said stuffing her face, "Hey wait, that's all your having?"

"Guys have to pay for whatever the girls order, so drinking this juice is all we're going to have." Ash said feeding Molly again.

"Oh right, I forgot." She went back to eating.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you allow me to be your prince on this princess day?" Brock said to a waitress.

The waitress giggled, "That is soo cute, when you grow up big and strong you'll meet a nice girl."

"Ah!" Brock exclaimed before eating Misty's parfait.

"Shot down again, huh Brock?" Ritchie grinned.

"Look at that sign." Misty directed their attention towards the sign behind Ash.

"Big Sale, 75%~90% off." Ash read before standing up quickly, "We're going!"

"Definitely!" Misty agreed with him.

"Oh god there's two of them…" Ritchie and Zack groaned together this time.

"Pikapi (Ash…)." Pikachu sweat-dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile James and Meowth were having a miserable day because they had to pamper Jessie like she was the queen of everything. Her bossing them around was nothing new but thanks to his holiday it became worse!

"Jessie this is boring! I hate this silly princess festival!" James whined.

"Stop complaining, you don't think I'm doing this shopping all for myself do you?" Jessie said.

"Huh? You bought stuff for us?" Meowth was genially surprised.

Jessie reached into her bag and took something out, "No! I'm buying lots of gifts for the boss, so he wont be so mad at us for not catching Pikachu."

"You think that'll work?" James questioned.

"Only if she can find a half-price Pikachu." Meowth brought both paws behind his head.

Suddenly a pokemon emerged from the bushes. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and yellow ring markings on its knees. It has a thumb-like claw on each hand, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It has beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue. The tongue is likely connected to its tail, which twitches when the tongue is pulled.

"Licki (I'm hungry)." It said.

"Huh?" James and Meowth stared getting up from the bench.

"What in the world is that?" Jessie questioned.

The pink pokemon walked closer to her then stretched out its tongue taking all of the food she had in her hand, the same food she was planning to give to the boss! It ate it right in front of her.

"Ah!" Jessie said.

"Its got good taste." James commented.

"That's one hungry Lickitung!" Meowth said.

Lickitung sat down on the ground and proceeded to eat the rest of Jessie's food that she had wrapped up into gifts.

"Stop that!" she cried.

Lickitung sat up walking away before stopping again continuing to eat, "That was our present for the boss, go get your own dinner!" she yelled.

Lickitung spit out the clothes Jessie bought realizing it wasn't food letting them fall to the ground.

"No! Those are original copies of genuine designer fakes!" Jessie cried.

Lickitung proceeded to walk away prompting Jessie to take out a pokeball, "Grrr, Don't think you just gonna eat and run Lickitung!" she tossed the pokeball into the air.

"Go, Arbok!" out came the poison type.

"Chabok (Present)!" Arbok announced.

Lickitung simple licked Arbok making it paralyzed before it fainted taking Team Rocket by surprise.

"Arbok…is licked." James stated.

"How dare you! I'll show you, pokeball go!" Jessie threw a pokeball at Lickitung watching as it made contact sucking it inside of the pokeball signaling an instant capture.

"She captured a Lickitung." Meowth said.

"What are you going to do with it?" James wondered.

"I'll deal with this thing later," She told them, "Now I'm going to give my credit cards a good work out." She said walking away.

"Uh-oh." Meowth said.

"The princess shop-a-thon continues." James merely shrugged following after her.

* * *

Misty was busy fighting off some girls for some dress she spotted while the guys sat down looking exhausted.

"I wonder if my mom or aunt Delia act like this when they go shopping?" Ritchie leaned back into the couch.

Brock merely groaned in response.

Zack was passed out sleep, as was Tomo who leaned against Ash. The raven-haired teen spotted a dress that was perfect for Molly. It was a blue dress with stars on them and she absolutely loved it. Molly was resting with the guys not wanting to shop anymore and simply watched Misty fight over a dress some woman.

"Hopefully this doesn't turn into a fight but when it comes to shopping and females you never know." Ash said.

"Oh yeah…" Brock said.

"Hey, back off!" Misty suddenly yelled.

"You back off, you little twerp!" a familiar female voice yelled back.

Ash, Brock, and Ritchie looked at each other, "That voice…" Ritchie said.

"It can't be," Ash carefully laid Tomo's head down on the couch as he ran over by Misty with the others following him, "I should have known, Team Rocket."

"Looks like Jessie and Misty were fighting over some dress." Brock observed.

Just then a woman came by and took the dress the two were fighting over, "I'll take that." She said walking away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Misty and Jessie yelled at the woman who turned around giving them the scariest face they'd ever seen.

Ritchie sweat-dropped, "Talk about scary…"

"Pika (Very scary…)." Sparky agreed.

"I'm sorry I must've been mistaken." Misty smiled nervously.

"That would look divine on you." Jessie said smiling nervously.

 _"_ _Attention Princess Festival Shoppers! Attention Princess Festival Shoppers! In just a few minutes we will be holding the main even of this years Princess Festival! The Queen of the Princess Festival Contest!"_ the announcer said.

"The contest." Misty said.

"The contest?" Jessie questioned.

"And the tons of beautiful girls!" Brock smiled.

"Pika Pika (Persistent)." Pikachu said dryly.

 _"_ _The prize for the contest winner will be a beautiful one of a kind collection of…Pokemon Princess Dolls!"_

"Princess dolls!?" Misty and Jessie exclaimed.

 _"_ _And in addition! The winner will have her picture taken with screen sensation Fiorella Cappuccino!"_

Every woman in the store started going crazy rushing out the door quickly thankfully not trampling the others as they stood out of the way. Misty and Jessie stood there next to each other looking determined.

"Say kid, why don't we use the contest to resolve our little dispute?" Jessie offered.

"And the winner gets to keep the doll collection?" Misty bargained.

"All right with me." Jessie smirked.

Ash felt a tug on his shirt, looking down he saw it was Molly who was giving him that look. He could tell she really wanted the Pokemon Princess Doll collection too seeing as how she had never had one, mom probably wanted to get her one but didn't know where to look. Rubbing her head he smiled, "You can enter the main event too, do your best okay?"

Molly beamed up at him, "Okay!"

Zack chose that time to wake up along with Tomo, "What'd we miss?"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, what a crowd! This certainly looks like quite a Princess Festival Competition this year, doesn't it Fiorella?"_** the commenter said.

 _"_ _Yes, its very exciting."_ Fiorella agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _And the winner of our contest must be as poised a Jynx, sitting as a Jigglypuff, and possess the grace and charm of an Oddish! Now let's meet our princess festival contestants!"_** the commenter said.

The curtain raised itself revealing the females entering the contest including, Jessie, Misty, and Molly. They were all wearing kimono's an had crowns on their heads, Jessie's kimono was red with patterns on them, Misty's was a pink, her hair was also styled long, and Molly had her hair styled long too wearing a pretty blue kimono.

Ash was smiling from ear to ear, "Molly looks adorable in her kimono! Zack your taking pictures right?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking the picture." Zack said snapping some pictures of Molly and Misty but made sure to get more pictures of Molly _._

"Oh man, aunt Delia's gonna love seeing those pictures." Ritchie said.

"Not if Ash hogs them all first." Brock smiled.

"But Misty looks really pretty doesn't she?" Ash said holding Togepi.

"Togephrii (Mommy pretty)!" Togepi smiled.

"Yeah, she looks really amazing." Brock agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _Well we certainly seem to have a lovely group of young ladies assembled this year! Don't you agree Fiorella?"_** the commenter asked.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Fiorella smiled.

"Being so smart, beautiful, and talented, I shouldn't have a problem winning." Misty boasted.

Jessie laughed, "I'm sure you'll win the contest little girl…if they have a pee-wee division."

"My mom's prettier than you." Molly insulted Jessie on Misty's behalf.

A tick mark appeared on Jessie's head making Misty laugh then smiled, "So you're entering this too, Molly?"

"Uh-huh." Molly smiled.

 ** _"_** ** _Now lets all take a look at the special prize they'll be competing for! Right here! There's nowhere like it in the world! It's unique! Its antique! It's a beautiful hand-made! Custom crafted! One of a kind! Pokemon Princess Doll Set! Batteries sold separately!"_** he announced as the crowd went wild.

"Pikachu (Its me)!" Pikachu smiled.

"It looks really nice." Ash smiled

"Pokemon Princess Dolls." Jessie stared.

"The only set in the whole world." Misty said.

"What a shame, putting so much effort into a contest you're going to lose." Jessie mocked.

"We'll see who loses." Misty gave her a determined smile.

 ** _"_ _Now will all contestant please present their pokeballs!"_** the announcer said.

"Huh? You want us to battle?" Misty questioned.

"You mean, this isn't just a beauty contest?" Jessie questioned.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no, the festival contest winner also has to be a skilled pokemon trainer!"_** the announcer told them.

 ** _"_** ** _Si, this is how the contestants match up."_** Fiorella said showing them a chart.

 ** _"_ _The rules are simple! The contestants are broken up into divisions, and they may use up to four pokemon to battle!"_** the announcer explained.

The gang saw Misty and Molly were in division "1," while Jessie was in division "2."

"Okay!" Misty said getting pumped.

"May the best woman win." Jessie said.

Molly also looked determined.

With that over Misty and Molly got changed and met back up with the others.

Misty clasped both hands together, "Please guys, I need to borrow your pokemon just for the contest!"

The guys looked at each other in uncertainty, especially Ash. His pokemon didn't dislike Misty, but that didn't mean they'd just listen to her simply because she asked.

"Misty, we don't mind lending you our pokemon but they might not listen to you." Ash told her.

"If you just tell them to obey all my instructions they will." Misty smiled, "Please say "yes."

"She's not joking is she?" Zack sweat-dropped.

"Nope." Ritchie said.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu, would you be willing to give Misty a hand?"

"Pika (Of course)!" Pikachu smiled jumping in the red heads arms.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Misty smiled.

"Geez, do you wanna take a picture with that Fiorella guy that badly?' Ritchie questioned.

"I'm doing it for the doll set." Misty said.

"The doll set?" Ritchie questioned.

"You're an only child you wouldn't understand, but when you're the youngest of four sisters having something that only belongs to you is important. My sisters all had their own princess dolls, but all I got was their broken old hand-me-downs. And they'd say, "Isn't that great Misty? You get three whole sets of dolls for yourself." Misty revealed, "But now I'll win my own Pokemon Princess Dolls!"

"It must be a girl thing." Brock whispered to Ash.

Ash nodded, "Misty's not the only one. Molly has always wanted one herself but mom didn't know where to get one for her, so Misty's going to have some competition for the doll set with my sister entering."

Brock nodded in agreement, "I think your right."

Ash called out his Ivysaur, "Ivysaur Misty needs your help with something, is that okay?"

"Ivysaur (Very well)." Ivysaur said.

"Pikachu is an Electric type, Ivysaur's a Grass/Poison type, Vulpix is a Fire type, and with my Starmie as a Water type how can I lose? Thanks for your help guys." Misty smiled.

"Don't forget Misty, Molly's going to be your toughest opponent in this." Ash reminded.

"I didn't forget, may the best girl win!" Misty smiled.

"Mm! Let's do our best, Misty!" Molly smiled.

"Now Molly, you can only use four pokemon. Have you decided yet?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh, Teddiursa, Lilligant, Espeon, and Ninetails." Molly smiled.

"That's a good team, Teddiursa's a Normal type, Lilligant's a Grass type, Espeon's a Psychic type, and Ninetail's is a Fire type." Brock said.

Ash bent down till he was the same eye level as Pikachu and Ivysaur, "Now you all do whatever Misty tells you to do, and make sure you give it your all. Go out there and do your best."

"Pika (Got it)." Pikachu smiled.

"Ivysaur (We'll make sure to do our best)." Ivysaur smiled.

"You too, Vulpix." Brock rubbed the fire-types head.

Vulpix cooed as a response.

"Thanks, both of you. Now I'm ready…to battle!" Misty said.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Butterfree!

"Free~!"

* * *

 **Eastern Division-Misty**

"Go, Kingler!" a girl sent out her Kingler against Misty.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Kingler, the evolved form of Krabby. A Pincer Pokémon whose claws can pinch with the power of 10,000 horsepower.]**

"Be careful, Misty!" Ash told her.

"Don't worry about me, go Ivysaur!" Misty said.

Ivysaur stood before Kingler ready for battle.

 ** _"_** ** _In the eastern division we have a match between Ivysaur and Kingler!"_** the announcer said.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip go!" Mist ordered.

Ivysaur used a Vine Whip attack to tie Kingler up.

 ** _"_** ** _The attack against Kingler has worked zingers! The Vine Whipped pokemon is powerless, looks like its back to the pokeball for Kingler! What pokemon will take its place?! This is getting exciting!"_**

Ivysaur tackled a Pinsir, Vine Whipped a Cubone, and used Razor Leaf on a Raticate showing no mercy.

 ** _"_** ** _This Ivysaur's not giving its opponents the slightest chance! It's a real fighter, and Misty is off to a very strong start!"_**

"Yeah, that's right! And I'm gonna have a very strong finish, too!" Misty declared.

 **Eastern Division-Molly**

"Go, Beedrill!" another female contestant said going up against Molly who had taken down all her pokemon leaving only Beedrill.

 ** _"_** ** _In another part of the eastern division we have Espeon up against Beedrill!"_**

"Use **Psybeam**!" Molly ordered.

Espeon fired a multi-colored beam from the gem on her head towards Beedrill watching as it made a direct hit knocking it unconscious winning Moll the round.

 ** _"_** ** _Another good start and this time by Molly who uses only her Espeon! Such amazing talent for someone so young!"_**

Molly smiled hugging Espeon, "We did it!"

"Espe (We did)!" Espeon smiled.

 **Western Division-Jessie**

 ** _"_** ** _The challenger from the western division is using a Primeape! What'll her opponent Jessie use for her first attack?!"_**

"What choice do you have? All you have is an Arbok." James told her.

"That's not exactly accurate." Jessie told him.

James gasped as he just now realized something, "Jessie please, don't take Weezing!"

"You'll never win with just two pokemon." Meowth pointed out.

Jessie smirked, "You seem to be forgetting something Meowth."

The two of them had a stare down as Meowth was trying to ponder what she meant, while Jessie was waiting for him to get a clue. After what dragged on for too long Meowth finally got what she was saying, "Ah! I'm a pokemon, too!"

"Glad you remembered, now get in there!" Jessie grabbed him before tossing him in the ring.

 ** _"_** ** _Jessie has chosen to start the battle with a Meowth!"_**

"Listen banana boy, don't make me mad or I'm gonna have to hurt ya!" Meowth warned.

Primeape wasted no time in taking Meowth out sending him flying through the air.

"Oh well…it was worth a shot." Jessie sweat-dropped, "Go Arbok!"

Arbok got into the arena and bit down on Primeape's fist poisoning the fighting type pokemon.

 ** _"_** ** _Could Arbok's poison be taking effect?! It looks like its working!"_**

Primeape passed out right then and there, "No! No! My Primeape!"

"Yeah! I'm going straight to the top!" Jessie cheered.

"She just might win this thing!" James said.

Molly and Misty proceeded to destroy their opponents one by one showing no mercy to them at all. The two of them had made it to the finals.

 ** _"_** ** _What a competition! With a whole variety of pokemon, both Molly and Misty are winning their way right into the finals!"_**

Jessie was also dominating her opponents with ease much to the surprise of Ash and the others.

 ** _"_** ** _And in the western division Arbok and Weezing are bringing Jessie one victory after another!"_**

Ash and the others saw Misty, Molly, and Jessie rise to the top until the fated match between Misty and Jessie finally came up on screen.

"Misty's going up against Jessie now, if Misty wins against her she'll have to go up against Molly." Ritchie said.

"Pikachu (Yeah)." Sparky nodded.

"Neither one of them is ever gonna give in though, so it could be either of them who wins." Brock said.

"I just hope this whole things doesn't get out of hand." Ash said.

"During a competition like this? I doubt it." Zack said.

"I hope Misty beats her." Tomo said.

Meanwhile Misty and Jessie were giving each other the evil eye, "Those princess dolls are _mine_!" Jessie declared.

"We'll just see about that." Misty said.

 ** _"_** ** _We'll we're down to the Semi-finals between Jessie and Misty."_** The announcer said.

 ** _"_** ** _Si, semi-finals are fantástico."_** Fiorella agreed.

 ** _"_** ** _Undefeated eastern division champion Misty battles western division champion Jessie for the Queen of the Princess Festival title! Who will be the victor?!"_**

"I'M GOING TO BE THE VICTOR! WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?!" Jessie yelled.

 ** _"_** ** _Uh…"_**

"Arbok, go!" Jessie sent out Arbok.

"Pikachu, go!" Misty sent out Pikachu.

 ** _"_** ** _Misty's opening the battle with Pikachu, but Jessie's Arbok may have the advantage!"_**

Jessie's face appeared behind him angrily, "MAY HAVE?!"

 ** _"_** ** _Uh…Jessie does have the advantage…"_**

" **Thundershock** , now!" Misty ordered.

Pikachu wasted no time shocking the poison type causing it pain and knocking it out completely.

Jessie growled, "Weezing, get that Pikachu!"

Weezing came at Pikachu this time but another Thundershock sent it back and into an unconscious Arbok.

"That was a lucky shot, go Meowth!" Jessie sent out Meowth this time.

"Meowth can handle anything!" Meowth said only to get the same treatment as Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth.

 ** _"_** ** _Looks like the battles over!"_**

"Its not over…not yet, you've still got that Lickitung you caught Jess." Meowth reminded.

"I forgot, Lickitung." Jessie just remembered.

"That's right! You can use Lickitung and win this!" James encouraged.

"I can almost taste victory! Lickitung, go!" Jessie sent out Lickitung.

"What the?" Ritchie stared.

"Team Rocket has another pokemon?" Misty gasped.

"Of all the pokemon to get they had to capture a Lickitung." Ash sighed.

Ritchie scanned it.

 **[Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. It uses a tongue that is more than twice the length of its body to battle, as well as to gather food.]**

"Lickitung are Normal-type pokemon, the same as Teddiursa. Misty needs battle carefully if she wants to beat Jessie." Ash said seriously.

"What is it about Normal-types anyway?" Ritchie wondered.

"A Normal-type pokemon's moves are best used for same type attack bonus or when their abilities are boosted such as Refrigerate making them receive a 30% power boost, and Pixilate which is the same as Refrigerate. Refrigerate also causes Normal type moves to become Ice-types while Pixilate causes Normal type moves to become Fairy-types." Ash explained.

"I'm sensing theirs something else in that explanation of yours." Zack urged him to continue.

"Normal-type pokemon have wide movepools, which includes powerful attack types like Fighting, Ground, and Dark, which cover all three types that resist their Normal-type moves." Ash went on.

"You mean to tell a Normal-type pokemon can learn an Electric-type or even a Fire-type move?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Ash nodded, "Thunder and Fire Punch to be exact. Their fighting type moves."

Brock brought a finger to his chin, "Interesting…"

"Their defense varies too, some have a high special defense while others don't and Normal-type pokemon are immune to Ghost types and their most vulnerable against Fighting types." Ash said.

"Do you still think Misty can win this?" Tomo asked.

"Maybe, we'll see." Ash said.

 ** _"_** ** _Looks like its last licks for Jessie and her Lickitung!"_**

"Pikachu, be careful and make sure that pokemon doesn't give you a tongue lashing." Misty warned.

"You can lick Pikachu, Lickitung so!" Jessie ordered.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!"

Before Pikachu could though Lickitung licked his face paralyzing the electric type and knocking him out.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

Misty went over by the downed electric type, "What's wrong, Pikachu?"

 ** _"_** ** _Pikachu is too dizzy to continue! Lickitung leading Jessie to a major upset!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _This is exciting."_** Fiorella gave the peace sign.

"I was afraid of this, Lickitung's tongue is coated with a sticky saliva that causes a tingling sensation when touched. Its also powerful enough to lift people." Ash said.

"Then she's in big trouble if she doesn't think of something, and quick!" Ritchie said.

"Pikachu (You can do it)!" Sparky encouraged.

"Togephrii (Go, mommy)!" Togepi also encouraged.

"Hurray I did!" Jessie cheered.

"You certainly did!" James and Meowth said.

"Ivysaur, use **Vine Whip**!" Misty ordered.

Ivysaur used his Vine Whip on Lickitung but tha proved to be useless as Lickitung grabbed the Vine Whip and lifted Ivysaur off the ground. It then proceeded to lick Ivysaur before tossing it away like he was nothing.

"Ivysaur!" Ash cried out for his friend.

"Two down, two to go!" Jessie

"Not even Ivysaur can attack it?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Damn, she probably just caught the thing and its taken down both Pikachu and Ivysaur like it was nothing." Zack whistled.

"If Misty doesn't think of something fast she's gonna lose this battle, and the contest!" Brock said.

Ash was thinking about what pokemon Misty could us that could give her the advantage over Lickitung, _'Vulpix is no good, she also has Starmie a water-type but I don't know it…wait a water-type…!'_

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed.

"What is?" Ritchie wondered.

"Vulpix go, use your **Flamethrower** attack!" Misty ordered.

Vulpix was about to use Flamethrower but Lickitung got the poor little fire-type too.

"Vulpix, no!" Brock cried.

 ** _"_** ** _This could be one of the greatest pokemon come-backs in history! Now Misty has only one pokemon left to try and stop this Lickitung or Jessie will walk away Queen of the Princess Festival!"_**

"I refuse to lose, so Starmie its all up to you! Go Starmie!" Misty didn't send out Starmie though as Psyduck appeared out of his pokeball.

"Psy (I'm out)." Psyduck said.

"Huh?" Misty said.

"Psyduck?" Ritchie blinked.

"That's good." Ash said.

"How is Psyduck coming out of his pokeball good?" Brock questioned.

"Psyduck just might be the one to defeat Lickitung." Ash smiled.

"If you say so…" Zack wasn't so sure.

"Go, Psyduck!" Tomo cheered.

"Its kind of disappointing to beat such a pathetic pokemon, but a wins a win. Slurp that Psyduck and lets get going!" Jessie ordered.

Lickitung licked Psyduck but it had no effect on him.

"Huh?" Jessie said.

"Hey…" Ritchie said.

Ash smiled, "Looks like I was right, Lickitung's attacks have no effect on Psyduck."

"Misty can beat Jessie!" Tomo smiled.

 ** _"_** ** _This is incredible! Lickitung's Lick attack isn't working against Psyduck!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow! Just like in the movies."_** Fiorella commented.

"Lickitung, finish it off!" Jessie ordered.

Lickitung wrapped its whole tongue around Psyduck but it still had no effect on the water-type.

"Nice work Psyduck! Now its time to fight back, use your **Water Gun** attack!" Misty told him.

Psyduck just stared at her before tilting his head in confusion making Misty sweat-drop, "Oh no…I knew this was too good to be true…"

"I'm not gonna let that little brat cost me this contest! Lickitung, prepare for a **Tackle Attack**!" Jessie ordered.

Lickitung ignored her prompting Jessie to fall to the ground in exasperation.

 ** _"_** ** _I've never seen anything like it! The pokemon are totally ignoring their trainers!"_**

"I don't know about Psyduck, but that Lickitung is definitely ignoring Jessie's commands." Ash said.

Lickitung licked Psyduck again but this time Psyduck's head started to hurt making him move it from side to side.

 ** _"_** ** _Something appears to be happening, Psyduck doesn't look so hot."_**

 ** _"_** ** _It looks like its got a headache to me."_** Fiorella observed.

Ash smiled, "And we all know what happenes when Psyduck gets a headache."

Misty smiled too, "That's it! Psychic power! Psyduck, use your **Confusion** attack!"

Psyduck opened his eyes his body outlined in red while Lickitung's was outlined in blue, he forced the Normal-type pokemon to whack itself with its own tongue sending it rolling away into Team Rocket sending them blasting off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"I won!" Misty cheered.

 ** _"_** ** _And Misty defeats Jessie and moves on to the finals where she will go up against Molly! Who will win and become_** **_Queen of the Princess Festival?!_**

"Here it is…" Ash said sounding tense.

"Yeah…" Ritchie gulped.

Molly and Misty were standing before each other both looking determined to win this festival.

 ** _"_** ** _Its now come down to the final two contestants! Who will win?! Molly or Misty?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _This is sure to be exciting."_** Fiorella said.

 _'_ _Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Vulpix aren't fit for battle after being attacked by Lickitung. Luckily I get to use Starmie since Psyduck doesn't feel like battling anymore.'_ Misty thought.

"Teddiursa, you go." Molly said to her friend.

"Ursa (Right)!" Teddiursa said getting ready to battle.

"She's going with Teddiursa, not good." Ash said.

"Teddiursa's Molly's strongest pokemon, Misty better be on her guard." Brock said.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty called her water pokemon.

"So she's using Starmie then." Zack observed.

"Psyduck must've gone back allowing Misty to use Starmie now." Brock said.

"I'm surprised that announcer guy hasn't said anything about that yet." Ritchie commented.

"I don't think he cares anymore." Ash smiled nervously.

"Starmie, use **Water Gun**!" Misty ordered.

Starmie fired a water gun at Teddiursa.

"Jump!" Molly ordered.

Teddiursa jumped out of the way, "Teddiursa, use **Focus Punch**!" the bear pokemon's fist was laced with white energy as he slammed it right into Starmie making it a direct hit.

"Starmie!" Misty cried.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you see that?! What a tough teddy bear!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And very cute."_** Fiorella smiled.

"Teddiursa knows Focus Punch?" Brock stared in astonishment.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"All right Starmie, try a **Rapid Spin** attack!"

Starmie spun rapidly coming at Teddiursa quickly who simply waited calmly trusting his trainer.

" **Protect**!" Molly called out.

"Uh-oh!" Ritchie said.

A green sphere of protective energy protected Teddiursa from the Rapid Spin attack sending Starmie far away.

"Not good." Ash said.

"Now finish this up with **Thunder Punch**!" Molly ordered.

Teddiursa's fist was laced with electricity as he slammed it into Starmie making another direct hit and ending the match.

"Starmie!" Misty cried running up to her pokemon.

 ** _"_** ** _And that's it! Molly has become our new Princess Festival Queen!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Molly is so magnifico."_** Fiorella smiled.

Misty sighed then smiled returning Starmie, "You did great Starmie, take a nice long rest." She said returning the water pokemon.

"Misty?" Molly came up to the girl looking nervous but Misty simply smiled rubbing her head.

"Congratulations Molly, make sure you take good care of those dolls okay?" she told the girl.

Molly grinned, "Yeah!"

"Ursa (Yeah)!" Teddiursa gave her the peace sign.

So Molly ended up winning the whole tournament gaining her very own Pokemon Princess Doll Set with a smile on her face making Ash smile. She earned this, she truly did.

Ash placed the posted address on the box, "There we go, its set to go straight home. Hopefully mom will be home to pick it up, I wonder what kind of expression she'll make when she sees these dolls?"

"She'll probably be grinning from eat to ear." Ritchie said.

"Pikachu (Yeah)!" Sparky said.

"So your really okay with Molly getting the dolls?" Brock asked Misty.

"Yeah I'm okay with it, I'd rather they'd go to Molly than Jessie from Team Rocket." Misty said.

"Can't argue with that." Zack nodded.

Tomo nodded in agreement too.

They watched as the Pidgeot Transport vehicle drove away with the box, Molly couldn't wait to play with her new dolls and try out her new clothes when they eventually go home.

* * *

 _So, Molly won her very own doll set, and the bond between her and her pokemon grew stronger because of this experience. The journey continues._

* * *

 _Today Ash and the gang have decided to take a break to simply eat and rest up, but they are being watched by a mysterious individual._

* * *

The gang decided to rest up having walked for many miles already and were starting to get hungry anyway, so this worked out for everyone.

Everyone was currently eating Brock's famous rice balls that were really good as usual, meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, and Squirtle were training together.

"Good work Squirtle, now use **Bubble**!" Ash ordered.

Squirtle proceeded to fire bubbles out of his mouth aiming at the trees and hitting the targets.

"Good! Pikachu, use **Light Screen**!" Ash told his best friend.

Ash and Pikachu had been working on expanding his move set, they do still practice some electric type moves, like Thunder Wave, Wild Charge (which they're still working on), and Electric Terrain. The raven-haired teen thought it was time to give Pikachu a more variety of moves to catch their enemies off guard. He was also thinking about doing that with all of his pokemon for when he begins training them for the Indigo League. He vowed that all of his pokemon would have a chance to enter the Indigo League not wanting them to feel left out. He was also going to start rotating his pokemon too, so he'll probably send Charizard, Ivysaur and Kirlia back so he can start training his Ralts, Riolu and Dratini. The reason he was working with Squirtle today was because he didn't want Squirtle to feel left out and besides he promised he would train with him today anyway along with Pikachu.

Pikachu managed to create a Light Screen much to the astonishment of the others, but Ash smiled in success. It worked!

"Great job both of you!" Ash complimented his friends.

"Squirtle Squirt (Thanks boss)." Squirtle grinned.

Pikachu gave him the peace sign, "Pika (Thanks)!"

"Pikachu and Squirtle are looking good, hey Ritchie are you going to train today?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I plan on getting some training in too." Ritchie said.

"I still can't believe you two only need two badges left, time sure does fly doesn't it?" Misty said.

"Togi Togi (Time flies)!" Togepi smiled.

"Sure does doesn't it?" Brock agreed.

"I wonder what Cinnabar Island is like?" Molly wondered.

"I bet it's a big island!" Tomo stretched his arms out wide to emphasize his point.

"Well it is called Cinnabar Island." Zack commented.

Ash was about to call out another attack when he heard a clicking noise making him turn his head sharply towards the bushes where he heard the noise and soon saw something black poke its way out of the bush that looked eerily similar to a gun!

" **Water Gun**!" Ash ordered Squirtle pointing at the bush.

Squirtle used Water Gun right at the bush where they heard a voice, "Wait, please stop!" the male voice from the bush pleaded.

"Okay Squirtle that's enough." Ash halted his water pokemon.

Squirtle stopped with the water gun attack but was still on edge as was everyone else who hadn't really noticed anything until Ash ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun.

"Come out, now or I'll have Pikachu electrocute you!" Ash demanded.

"Pika (Come out)!" Pikachu's cheeks were already sparking with electricity.

"Wait, please don't I mean you no harm!" the person came out of the bushes looking soaked. The person was a young boy with brown curly hair, wearing a red striped shirt, black fingerless gloves on his hands, sporting brown shorts, and brown shoes. There was a camera hanging around his neck.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Todd." Todd introduced himself.

"Why were you spying on us?" Ash interrogated him.

"I'm a Pokemon Photographer. I wasn't trying to spy on you honestly I was trying to capture a picture of Pikachu that didn't look posed and was completely natural." Todd explained.

Ash stared at him for a few more minutes before smiling, "I believe you, but in the near future I suggest you be more careful."

"After today I think I'll do that." Todd said sheepishly.

"My names Ash, and this Pikachu and Squirtle." Ash introduced.

"Pika (Hey)!" Pikachu greeted.

"Squirtle (Yo)!" Squirtle saluted.

"Hi, I'm Misty and this little cutie is Togepi." Misty introduced.

"Togephrii (Hi)!" Togepi greeted.

"My names Brock." Brock introduced himself.

"I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky." Ritchie greeted.

"Pikachu (Yo)!" Sparky greeted.

"Names Zack." Zack waved.

"I'm Molly and this Teddiursa!" Molly smiled.

"Ursa (Hi there)!" Teddiursa greeted.

"And I'm Tomo." Tomo introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Todd said.

"You said you were a Pokemon Photographer, right? That means you must've taken lots of other pokemon pictures then." Brock said.

"That's right, there's a house nearby so you take a look at my pictures there." Todd suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Ash said.

"Pika Pika (Let's go)." Pikachu smiled.

So the gang followed Todd to a house eager to see what kind of pokemon he captured on his camera. Having settled in Todd proceeded to show them a magazine.

"Wow, look big brother it's a Butterfree!" Molly smiled.

"What's this one?" Tomo pointed.

"That's a Sandslash, it's the evolved form of Sandshrew." Ash said.

"Look at all of the pictures you've taken though, are you famous for this?" Ritchie wondered.

Todd rubbed the back of his head, "Well not at first, but after I took a picture of this at Grampa Canyon I suddenly got really popular." He showed them a picture of an Aerodactyl that looked eerily familiar.

"Hey, that's the same Aerodactyl Ash caught!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Well I'll be, it really is." Zack blinked.

"I can't believe you managed to get a good picture of it flying with Ash in its claws." Brock observed.

"Wait a minute, are you seriously saying you caught that Aerodactyl? That's impossible!" Todd exclaimed.

"Try zooming in." Ash said calmly.

Todd did just that, he zoomed in on the picture and sure enough there was Ash in the pokemon's claws! "It is you! But how?!"

"We were only there to look for fossils. But we ended up finding prehistoric pokemon instead." Ash smiled nervously.

"Out of all of us Ash is the only one who actually found two fossils, even though he caught Aerodactyl." Zack said.

"Molly also caught an Omanyte." Ash reminded.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that." Misty smiled sheepishly.

"That's amazing! Do you happen to have Aerodactyl with you right now?" Todd asked.

"No he was sent back home, but Molly does have her Omanyte with her." Ash said.

"Can I see it? I would love to take a picture of it!" Todd asked.

Molly thought about it before she nodded letting out the prehistoric Rock/Water type pokemon.

"Hi, Omany!" Molly greeted her new friend giving it a new nickname.

"Ursa (Hi)!" Teddiursa greeted.

Omanyte smiled at Molly jumping in the girls lap, "Omanyte (Molly)!"

"Looks like Omanyte's happy to see you too, it didn't hesitate to call you Molly." Ash smiled.

"Uh-huh!" Molly smiled.

"Amazing!" Todd said getting out his camera taking pictures of Omanyte as it sat in Molly's lap, "A prehistoric pokemon interacting with a human for the very first time! Amazing!"

Omanyte didn't appreciate the light that came off from the camera so it spit a Water Gun in the boy's face soaking him.

Ash smiled nervously, "I guess it doesn't like it when you take pictures of it."

"Pika Pika (Yep)." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Geodude!

"Geodude!"

* * *

As a token of apology for not believing Ash had captured Aerodactyl he made them all pancakes, which were very good in their opinion. As they were eating Todd used that opportunity to try and take a picture of Pikachu, but that prove to be a bad idea because the electric type had zapped Todd out of surprise.

"Hey Todd, if you don't mind me asking why have you been trying to constantly take pictures of Pikachu? You can always take pictures of our other pokemon like Squirtle here." Ash told him.

Squirtle shrugged, "Squirtle, Squirt (Sure, why not)?"

Todd shook his head, "I appreciate the offer Ash, but I only want to take pictures of Pikachu."

"Why's that?" Ritchie questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you guys." Todd told them.

The group understood, but Ash was still suspicious about his hesitation but more importantly he was wondering if someone had told him to follow them so they can take pictures of Pikachu. If so then who?

With their bellies full once again they decided to leave the house, while Todd decided to hide in the grass hidden away from the group to try and take a picture of Pikachu again. He followed them for awhile until they stopped to take a break, Brock, Misty, Tomo, Molly, and Zack were resting under a tree. Ash and Ritchie were training their pokemon; the raven haired teen was training Pikachu and Squirtle, while Ritchie trained with his Pikachu as well. Todd tried twice to take a picture of Pikachu but the little mouse pokemon would hide behind Ash everytime.

Todd eventually left them alone and met up with the people who asked him to take a picture of Pikachu.

"Sorry for making you wait so long but unfortunately I haven't taken Pikachu yet." Todd told them regretfully.

"Oh, don't let it worry you dear. Take your time." The disguised woman told him.

"Yes, yes, take your time." The disguised man told him.

Todd decided to set up his camera and wait for them to come to him and he wasn't disappointed when he saw them walking down the road towards him.

"Seriously though, why does take pictures of pokemon anyway? I mean Pikachu looked uncomfortable." Ritchie said.

"You know how paintings capture the emotions of anyone painted in it? That's what Todd's doing but its different. When he takes pictures of the pokemon he captures his pictures display a memory of the past, something you'll always remember." Ash said with a smile.

Unknown to him Todd was moved by what Ash said and had to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes.

 _'_ _Thank you, Ash.'_

Ash stopped walking all of a sudden prompting the others to stop right along with him, "Something wrong, Ash?" Misty wondered.

Said boy narrowed his eyes at a certain spot in the ground before them and picked up a rock before tossing it right in front of them revealing, you guessed it. A pitfall trap.

Ash's eyebrow twitched, "Okay, its obvious Team Rocket's running out of ideas when it come to traps."

"Come out!" Ritchie demanded.

"Are you guys okay?" Todd came out of hiding to check on them.

"We're fine, Todd." Ash smiled.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Zack asked curiously.

"You twerps!"

Their attention was brought back towards Team Rockets who took off their disguises.

"And you! You tricked us!" Jessie accused.

"What? What are you talking about? And who are you?" Todd demanded.

"Their Team Rocket, they go around stealing other people's pokemon. Judging by their reaction towards you they probably expecting you to steal Pikachu from me, not take his picture." Ash guessed.

Meowth flinched as Jessie and James turned their eyes on him, "Guess I read it wrong."

"No matter, we'll just take Pikachu the old fashion way!" Jessie stated sending out Arbok, while James sent out Weezing.

"You just try it!" Ash growled.

Squirtle stood before his trainer looking ready for battle, "Get ready, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle (Got it)!" Squirtle said.

"Like that little turtle can do anything!" Jessie said, "Arbok, us **Tackle**!"

"Counter with **Rapid Spin**!" Ash ordered.

Squirtle retreated inside his shell before spinning rapidly meeting Arbok head on and sending it flying.

"Try with a **Tackle** of your own, Weezing!" James tried.

Before Ash could give Squirtle a command the turtle pokemon created a green shield around himself that Weezing slammed into before he was also sent flying.

"Was that…" Misty trailed off.

"That was Protect!" Brock said.

"When did Squirtle learn that?" Ritchie wondered.

Todd was too busy taking pictures to comment, he was getting some good pictures of the battle.

Ash was about to congratulate his pokemon when Squirtle's body began to glow, "Squirtle's evolving!"

Todd was taking pictures rapidly not wanting to miss this! This was something he always wanted to take a picture of and now he has that opportunity!

The light was no more and in Squirtle's place was another pokemon. It was a bipedal, indigo Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Pale blue fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle said.

"Squirtle evolved into Wartortle!" Molly smiled.

"Ursa (Cool)!" Teddiursa said.

Ritchie scanned Squirtle's evolved form.

 **[Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon. The evolved form of Squirtle. A highly sought after Pokémon because its long fur-covered tail is said to bring good luck.]**

Ash scanned Wartortle's moves.

 **[Bite, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, and Hydro Pump]**

 **[Egg Moves: Aqua Jet and Dragon Pulse have been unlocked.]**

Ash smirked, "Let's try out your new moves Wartortle! **Water Pulse**!"

Wartortle created a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fired the sphere at Arbok and Weezing, which explodes into a wave of water.

"Arbok!"

"Weezing!"

"We're not done yet! **Hydro Pump**!" Ash ordered.

Wartortle releases a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Team Rocket sending them flying away.

"Why that annoying little turtle!" Jessie growled.

"You know, for a little guy it sure does pack a punch." James said.

"Forget that! I still need to interrogate the twerp!" Meowth complained.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"See ya!" Ritchie waved.

Ash hugged Wartortle, "You were great."

"Wartortle (Thanks)." Wartortle grinned hugging Ash back.

Todd smiled as he took one last picture of Ash hugging Wartortle, it was something he would keep in his album forever.

* * *

 _Having met their new friend Todd and Wartortle's sudden evolution our heroes are on the road once again. The journey continues._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Ivysaur (Male), Kirlia (Female), Charizard (Male), Squirtle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), Clefable (Female), and Omanyte (Gender Unknown).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Togepi (Male), Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), Vulpix (Male), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** **:** Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Ralts (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male), Jigglypuff (Female), Aerodactyl (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Admissions Exam & Cinnabar Island!**


	35. Admissions Exam & Cinnabar Island!

I will be working on finishing this fanfiction so I can get started on the Orange Islands Arc, also Zack will be leaving the gang once the Indigo League is over. Oh, and by the way nekoboy13 if you don't like my story then don't read it, No one is forcing you to. And those little reviews of yours don't hurt my feelings one bit if that's what you were going for. Besides your stories probably aren't all that great either, so that makes you the pot calling the kettle black. My final words...you are the weakest link, goodbye. ^_^

Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokémon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **(Pokémon!)**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

 **Po-ké-mon**

 **(Gotta catch 'em all!)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all!**

 **Pokémon!**

* * *

 **"** **Hello": Normal Speech**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_** **: Telepathy**

 ** _'_** ** _Hello':_** **Thoughts**

 **("Hello"): Poke-Speech/Poke-Speech to Ash**

* * *

 _Today Ash and the gang are simply relaxing along with their new friend Todd, who tells Ash of an exam he knows will benefit the raven-haired teen._

* * *

The gang was currently enjoying their lunch that Ash helped make this time at his insistence, he felt bad that Brock always handles the food by himself and wanted to help. Brock was thankful for the help and allowed him to help, turns out Ash is a pretty good cook but he insists his mom is much better than him.

Ritchie sighed, "That was good…"

"Pika (Sure was…)." Sparky smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey I just realized something." Misty spoke up.

"What's that?" Zack wondered.

"Both Ash and Ritchie haven't won a Gym Badge in a while." She pointed out.

Ritchie squawked at what she said while Ash looked thoughtful, "That's…true, but then again Cinnabar Island is pretty far."

"That's right!" Ritchie said.

"Speaking of which, how are you guys feeling about going to the Cinnabar Gym? I mean this will be your seventh badge." Brock reminded.

Ash sported a serious look at the question, the gym leader there uses Fire-types, so he would need to head to the Pokemon Center there first before he even thinks about battling the man.

"Ash?" Misty called out to the zoned out boy.

"As soon as we get there I'm going to transfer some pokemon to go up against the gym leader since he uses Fire-types." Ash told them.

"Who were you planning on using?" Brock questioned.

"Wartortle, Vaporeon, and Gyarados." Ash said.

"Using all water types, huh?" Zack said.

"What about you Ritchie? You don't have any water-types now that I think about it, but you do have Zippo who can still cause some damage since he's a fire-type. Fire-types are also weak against Ground and Rock-types." Ash told his cousin.

Ritchie closed his eyes in thought before speaking, "Can I use Happy against one of his Fire-types?"

Ash nodded, "Bug-types only do ½ worth of damage but Happy is a safe choice, just make sure you don't rush into things."

Ritchie nodded, "Who else?"

"You can try using Shadow, too." Ash suggested.

"Oh yeah, I can use Shadow!" Ritchie smiled.

"Then there you go, you have your team ready. You've been training them, right?" Ash asked.

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah, Zippo and Happy have learned some new moves too."

"Then we have a plan." Ash said.

"So Ash is using all Water-types while Ritchie sticks with Zippo, Happy, and Shadow." Brock thought, "It could work."

Misty nodded in agreement.

"Should be interesting." Zack commented.

"Seeing them battle is always so much fun, isn't it?" Molly said to Tomo.

"It is." Tomo agreed.

Todd then thought of something, "Hey Ash I just thought of something! You should take the Pokemon League Admissions Exam."

"Admissions Exam? What's that?" Misty questioned.

"Its an exam where people are allowed to access into the pokemon League without having to earn Gym Badges." Todd explained.

Ash didn't look so sure about taking the exam, he liked traveling with his friends and family, "I don't know…"

"I say go for it, besides its not like you'll get a bad score." Zack said.

"But…" Ash tried protesting again.

"Yeah Ash you should do it!" Ritchie encouraged.

"I'll think you'll do well." Brock said.

"I think so, too." Misty agreed.

"Big brother's the smartest person we know." Molly said.

Tomo nodded, "He's the smartest person in the whole world."

Ash sweat-dropped at this, _'Technically the smartest person in the world is Prof. Oak.'_ He thought.

"So what do you say Ash, will you take the exam?" Todd asked.

Looking at all of their eager faces made him finally give in, "Fine you win, I'll take the exam. Happy now?"

Judging by their eager faces the answer was obvious.

With that in mind the group headed off to where the Pokemon League Admissions Exam building was. Ash had to admit that he was actually very curious as to how the exam was organized, and who knows? He might get something out of it.

He walked up to the registration desk and was instantly greeted by a kind woman, "Hello, are you here to take the Admissions Exam?"

"Yes ma'am." Ash said politely.

She registered him in the computer database before giving him a number which he took, it read "7" on it meaning it was his testing number.

"How come the twerp got number 7 and not me!" a female voice complained.

Ash instantly turned his head towards her making her turn away. He rolled his eyes, that was obviously Jessie disguised a schoolgirl. Doesn't she have any shame? He had no idea why they were here and honestly he couldn't care less.

"Please follow me to the examination room." The woman said leading the group to where the exam was. Looking around they saw there were other people here, too.

"Look at all of the people here." Misty said looking around.

"I'm not worried, Ash can do this." Ritchie said confidently.

"He'll probably get the highest score too, I actually feel sorry for these guys." Zack smirked.

Nurse Joy then came into the room and Brock spotted her immediately, "Nurse Joy~!" but before he could follow her Misty yanked him by the ear.

"Don't even think about it." Misty growled still holding his ear.

"Togi Togi (Don't think about it)!" Togepi repeated with a smile.

As they walked into the room the group was greeted by the head instructor, he was a tall man wearing a blue jacket that had the letter "P" on it, "Welcome, before you take the test please place your pokeballs on the counter."

Ash nodded and did just that, but he gave Pikachu over to Molly who held the electric type in her arms, "Take care of Pikachu, okay Molly?"

"Okay." Molly smiled.

"Pika Pika (Good luck)." Pikachu said.

Ash smiled at his friends support before turning to Nurse Joy, "I have to ask though, why are you taking the exam Nurse Joy?"

She smiled, "Well you see, I'm here to take the exam so I can be a Pokemon Master."

"I-I see." He smiled nervously before he looked over by the door to see James had walked in pretending to be a schoolboy, but he knew it was him.

 _'_ _First Jessie, now James? Just what are they up to?'_ he thought.

As soon as the head instructor read James's registration number he was pulled out of the room by Jessie making Ash shake his head as he took a seat waiting for the test to begin, while everyone else left giving him their support. Jessie and James soon came back and that was the time for the test to begin.

"For the first part of the test it will be a written exam, we will test your knowledge on Pokemon. All you have to do for this part is answer "True" or "False."

Ash was reminded of the time he took Prof. Oak's pokemon exam to become his personal assistant and closed his eyes to relax, _'Just remain calm and answer the best way you can.'_

"Begin!"

He flipped his test over eyeing question one.

 **1\. (T or F) The final evolved form of the Fire-type Charmander is a Fire/Dragon type pokemon.**

 _'_ _Easy answer.'_ Ash thought putting down False.

 **2\. (T or F) Rock-type pokemon are weak against these types: Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground, and Steel.**

Ash wrote down True for this one, _'I know the purpose of this exam is test our knowledge on pokemon, but these questions are pretty easy.'_

 **3\. (T or F) Ditto can breed with any pokemon other than the Pokemon in the undiscovered group and itself, including Genderless pokemon to produce eggs of the other species.**

He put down True.

 _'_ _This question will be tricky for anyone if they don't know about Ditto.'_ Ash thought.

 **4\. (T or F) Eevee can evolve using these methods: Jolteon-Thunder Stone, Vaporeon-Water Stone, Flareon-Fire Stone, Espeon-when leveled up with the high friendship during the daytime or leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the bag. Umbreon-when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Stone in the bag. Leafeon-Moss Rock, Glaceon-Ice Rock, Sylveon-when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and two levels of affection.**

Ash wrote down True for this one.

 _'_ _These questions are starting to get more interesting.'_ He thought.

James meanwhile was fuming at a question involving Magikarp having remembered the time he had one when he was swindled, as he looked over by Jessie he sweat-dropped when he noticed she put "True" for every question.

"Pencils down!"

Everyone put their pencils down an Ash stretched his arms above his head feeling pretty good about the written portion.

"We will now begin the second portion of the exam, this portion will test your ability to recognize pokemon. The screen behind me will show you an image of a pokemon and you have to guess what it is." the instructor told them.

The screen lit up showing an image of a pokemon in the shape of a ball. Ash looked hard at the image thinking very carefully about what it could be.

 _'_ _Its not a Voltorb or Electrode, and I know its not an Azurill.'_ He thought before giving it a guess, "Jigglypuff."

"A Pokeball." James answered.

"Its an Electrode." Jessie answered.

Ash mentally sighed, _'So James thinks it's a Pokeball while Jessie thinks its an Electrode. While Jessie's answer is acceptable James's answer is just ridiculous.'_

"The correct answer is…Jigglypuff!" The Head instructor revealed showing the image, which was indeed Jigglypuff.

Ash blinked, _'I actually got it right? Maybe its because I have one of my own, but I didn't really pay close attention to Jigglypuff's body size. Guess I have a good memory.'_

"Here's the next image."

The next image revealed a swirl that looked familiar to Ash _;_ there were many water-types back at Prof. Oak's lab and the most common he saw were Poliwhirl and Poliwag. Looking closer at the image he noticed that it looked slightly small, meaning it couldn't be a Poliwhirl or Poliwrath the evolved form of Poliwhirl when evolved from a Water Stone. Confident in his answer he said it out loud.

"Poliwag." Ash answered.

"Omanyte." James answered having remembered seeing them back at Grampa Canyon.

"An Arbok when it's all coiled up." Jessie answered.

Ash resisted the urge to face palm, _'In what way does that look like an Arbok when it's coiled up?'_

"The correct answer is…Poliwag!"

Ash smiled slightly, _'Another right answer, so far so good.'_

James slumped as he got another one wrong, but Jessie was fuming as she found the questions to be too hard to answer.

"Next Image."

Another image showed a fiery tail making Ash almost blurt out Charmander but he looked closer and very carefully and came to another answer instead.

"Ponyta." Ash said.

"Charmeleon." James answered.

"Arbok with its tail on fire." Jessie answered.

Ash sweat-dropped, _'That could not be more wrong.'_

"The correct answer is…Ponyta!" The Head Instructor said.

 _'_ _I'm doing better than I thought I would.'_ Ash smiled.

Jessie stood up all of a sudden, "These questions are ridiculous! I demand to be asked easier questions!"

The Head Instructor pointed in her direction, "You are expelled! Leave immediately!"

Jessie's face became bright red as she stomped out of the room slamming the door right behind her making everyone in the room wince.

 _'_ _I'm not surprised in the least.'_ Ash thought.

James meanwhile had a different reaction, _'Don't worry Jessie! I swear I'll pass for the both of us!'_

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its…Vulpix!

"Vulpix!"

* * *

Ash stepped out of the testing room with a sigh, "That was exhausting."

"Was it that bad?" Misty asked as she came up to him.

"The questions were really interesting, but in my opinion the hardest part of the exam was the visual part but I managed to do pretty good on it." Ash smiled as Pikachu took his spot on his shoulder.

"So there was a visual part of the test, huh? Interesting." Brock said.

"I wonder what my final score is?" Ash wondered.

"Ash, come check out the scoreboards!" Todd brought their attention over to him standing in front of a scoreboard. Curiosity getting the better of them they went over and saw the results of who got the highest and lowest scores. Not to anyone's surprise Ash got the highest score out of everybody.

Ash blinked a few times before tilting his head, "Huh, well I'll be…"

Todd snapped a picture, "You got the highest score out of everybody, Ash! That's amazing!"

"I'm surprised actually, I didn't think I'd get the top score but then again the second portion of the exam was pretty easy to understand once you get the hang of it." Ash said to himself.

Zack snorted looking around at some nerds as they glared at Ash, "These guys are pathetic, jealous cause he got the highest score."

"That's my cousin for you." Ritchie grinned.

"So now what?" Brock wondered.

"There's a third portion of the exam and that's the battle portion." Ash told them.

"I feel bad for the poor guy that has to go up against Ash." Misty whispered to Brock.

"Mm-hm." Brock nodded his head in agreement.

"Do your best big brother." Tomo encouraged.

"You can do it." Molly smiled.

"Thank you." Ash rubbed their heads.

After seeing the scoreboard results with Ash getting the highest and James scoring the lowest everyone went outside for the battle portion of the exam. There was a field outside and the examinees were getting ready to take the third portion of the exam. Ash was there along with Nurse Joy and James from Team Rocket. He still didn't understand what the man was doing here but he didn't wonder about it for long as the instructor came.

"This is the Third portion of the exam, which you know is the battle portion. You will be facing off against the instructors here in a three-on-three battle. If you win said three battles you will pass the third exam! You will receive three random pokeballs with random pokemon inside them!" The Head instructor explained.

While the man was explaining the rules Ash's friends were sitting on the stands watching.

Todd was snapping pictures of Ash's calm face, "This portion of the exam is going to be interesting, I can feel it!"

"So they have to battle the instructors instead of each other," Misty comments, "I wonder what pokemon they'll use?"

"Who knows? This part of the exam is not only to test their battling skills, but how well they connect with the pokemon they battle with." Brock explained.

"Well since its Ash I'm not all that worried." Ritchie said.

"Big brothers gonna blow them all away." Tomo smiled.

"You can do it!" Molly cheered.

After the ones taking the third portion of the exam got their pokeballs, the first one to challenge an instructor was Nurse Joy. She had a Squirtle and was doing pretty well. Ash was really impressed. James and Ash were tasked in battling the Head Instructor, James went first.

"Let the battle...begin!" The Head instructor declared before sending out his pokemon first.

"Graveler!" The pokemon declared. Graveler is a living, bipedal boulder. It has a rocky crest about its small eyes. It has four arms, each with a three-fingered hand.

"A Graveler, so he's sending out a rock type." Brock said.

Ritchie scanned the pokemon:

 **[Graveler, often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid.]**

Todd snapped a picture, "This should be good!"

James sent out his Pokémon this time and out came a Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" It said.

"A Pikachu!" Misty said.

"Electric type moves don't have any effect on rock types. Wonder what this examinee will do?" Brock wondered.

James smirked, _'This is perfect. I know everything there is about Pikachu, having been electrocuted many times than I could count.'_

"Use **Thunderbolt**!" James made the first move.

Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt attack at Graveler, but since it was a rock type it had no effect.

Misty face palmed, "Did he really just use a Thunderbolt attack on a rock type pokemon?"

"That's...what it looks like." Brock said slowly.

"Graveler, use **Tackle**!"

Graveler tackled Pikachu, sending it flying and knocking it out.

"Saw that coming." Ritchie commented.

Todd snapped a picture.

James got angry at the instructor, "Why you...the rest of you come out!" He sent out two more pokeballs and out came Charizard and Ivysaur.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Misty yelled.

A loud buzz was heard and everyone blinked as they heard it.

"You! You have violated the rules and are therefore expelled!" The man told James.

Ash shook his head. What did James think he was going to accomplish by doing what he did? He shouldn't even be surprised anymore. Without any sort of hesitation he stepped up next and got ready.

"Look, its Ash's turn now." Misty said.

Todd got his camera ready, "I've been waiting for this!"

The Head Instructor sent out another pokemon, "Flareon, lets go!" Out came Flareon.

"Flareon!"

Ash sent out a random pokeball he got from the Head Instructor and was surprised when out came a Weezing.

"Ash got a Weezing?" Misty blinked.

"That's surprising." Brock said.

"Yeah, but Ash doesn't look like he minds though." Ritchie said.

Todd snapped a picture of Ash's calm demeanor.

"Flareon, use **Flamethrower**!"

Flareon fired a stream of flames at Weezing.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Weezing moved out of the way of flames and Ash got an idea, "Use **Smog**!"

Weezing expelled smoke from its mouth at the flames, which explode and send Flareon flying backwards.

The Head instructor smiled, "Excellent attack! Now, use **Leer**!"

"Use **Smokescreen** to hide!"

Before Leer could take effect Weezing hid within the Smokescreen, leaving Flareon looking around confused.

"Now **Tackle**!"

Weezing shot out from the Smokescreen and tackled Flareon, knocking it out cold and giving Ash the win.

Todd snapped a picture, "That was impressive."

"Ash uses Weezing a lot better than James from Team Rocket does." Ritchie comments.

"Team Rocket could win if they battled like that." Brock said.

Meanwhile James from Team Rocket was taking notes on Ash's battling strategy.

The Head Instructor nodded his head in approval, "I am very impressed with your battling strategy. Now call out your next pokemon!"

Ash returned Weezing and called out his next pokemon, which was an Arbok.

"Chabok!"

"First a Weezing and now Arbok. Isn't it strange that Ash is battling with two pokemon from Team Rocket?" Misty questioned.

"Maybe, but you've gotta admit that Ash probably knows more about Weezing and Arbok than James and Jessie do." Brock said.

"No kidding." Ritchie said.

The Head Instructor called out his next pokemon, which was a Jolteon.

"Jolteon!"

"So the instructors using a Jolteon this time." Brock said.

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

"Jolteon, use **Agility**!"

 _'_ _Like I'll let that happen!'_ Ash thought, "Use **Glare**!"

Arbok glared at Jolteon, stopping it in its tracks and giving Ash the chance to attack.

"Use **Iron Tail**!"

Arbok's tail glowed white as it slammed its tail right at Jolteon, making it a direct hit.

"It hit!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Pika (I saw it)!" Sparky was just as surprised.

"Finish this with **Tackle**!"

Arbok shot at Jolteon, slamming into it and ending the second battle and making the Ash the victor once again.

"Yeah, that's showing them Ash!" Misty cheered.

"Amazing! Jolteon didn't even get to attack once!" Todd snapped a picture.

Meowth was impressed, "Wow, that twerp battles with Arbok better than Jessie does." He received a whack to the head for that comment.

"Oh, be quiet! There's no way that twerp uses Arbok better than me!" Jessie growled.

"I don't know Jessie," James spoke up, "The twerp does battle with them better than us."

Jessie looked like she was about to rip her hair out, "Grrr, no he doesn't!"

The Head instructor sent out his last pokemon , which was a Vaporeon. Ash sent out his last pokemon too, which was...a Meowth.

"Meow!" Meowth said.

"A Meowth?!" Misty and Ritchie exclaimed.

"That makes three Pokémon of Team Rockets that Ash has used in the third exam so far." Brock commented.

"Three for three...who would've guessed?" Misty smiles nervously.

"Wha?! That twerp's battling with a Meowth!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Hmmm, maybe this Meowth will be more useful than you." Jessie said.

"Say what?!" Meowth growled.

Ash decided to make the first move, "Meowth, use **Pay Day**!"

The yellow gem on Meowth's head glowed as it sent yellow coins at the ground near Vaporeon, distracting and preventing it from doing anything.

"Wow, so that's what the gem on Meowth's head does." Misty stared.

"We've never seen Team Rocket's Meowth doing something like that before." Brock commented.

Meowth growled, "I can use Pay Day just as better as that Meowth!"

James and Jessie gave him disbelieving looks, but didn't comment on what he said.

"Use **Night Slash**!"

Meowth's claws glowed purple as it slashed Vaporeon, sending the water pokemon flying backwards. Ash then got another idea and wanted to try it out for a very long time now, and nows his chance.

"Now, use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash ordered.

"Thunderbolt?!" Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Todd, Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed.

Meowth did something everyone there will never forget. Its whole body cackled with electricity and it literally fired off a Thunderbolt attack straight at Vaporeon. Once the attack made contact the water type was doown for the count.

Meowth landed back on the ground before rubbing its face with its paw, "Meowth (That was fun)."

The Head Instructor blinked before smiling, "That's enough! The victor is examinee number 7! You pass!"

Ash smiled, bending down to scratch under Meowth's chin, "That was an amazing Thunderbolt."

Meowth purred as Ash scratched underneath its chin.

"Did...did you see that?" Misty blinked a few times.

"I had no idea a Meowth could learn Thunderbolt." Brock said.

"That was pretty cool." Ritchie grinned.

Todd was taking pictures franctically, "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone use Meowth in the way Ash did! He's incredible!"

"Our big brother's the greatest!" Molly smiled.

"Yeah!" Tomo said.

Jessie smacked Meowth upside the head, "Why didn't you tell us you could use Thunderbolt?!"

"Hey, easy on the head bashing! I didn't even know I could use Thunderbolt!" Meowth countered.

"It is surprising." James agreed with Meowth.

"Enough of this! Time for plan B!" Jessie said.

The Head Instructor shook Ash's hand, "You battled very well young man. How did you know Meowth could use Thunderbolt?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "I remember looking up Meowth's move pools back when I was little and noticed Thunderbolt was one of the moves it could learn."

The man nodded his head approval, "I say you utilized the move very well."

They then heard laughter and saw it was none other than Team Rocket, but Ash already knew they were here and wasn't surprised.

"Thanks for the little test but I think its time we do things our way." Jessie smirked.

"That's right!" Meowth grinned.

The Head instructor blinked, "A talking Meowth? Interesting."

"I wouldnt try to capture it if I were you," Ash told him, "It'll just give you a headache."

"I heard that twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"You were supposed to." Ash deadpanned.

James had three pokeballs in his arms and threw them, "Now let's go, Pikachu, Charizard, and Ivysaur!" Out came all three pokemon.

The Head instructor wasn't pleased, "Return those pokemon at once!"

Ash stood next to him as the Meowth next to the boy got ready to battle too.

"Sorry, but we'll be keeping these Pokémon! Ivysaur, use **Vine Whip**! Charizard, use **Flamethrower**! Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!" James ordered.

All of a sudden the Head Instructor smiled, "All of you, about-face!" And just like that all three pokemon turn their attacks at Team Rocket instead of the Head Instructor. Ash understood why.

"I get it, they listen to you because you raised them." Ash said.

"That's right." The man said.

Ash sent out both Arbok and Weezing, "Why don't I give you a hand? Arbok and Weezing, use **Tackle** on Jessie and James, Meowth, use **Scratch** on Meowth!" Arbok and Weezing Tackled Jessie and James while Meowth attacked their Moewth with Scratch sending them flying backwards.

"Now Weezing, use **Explosion**!" Ash ordered.

Weezing got closer to the three and glowed white, exploding and sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Grrr, that was a stupid test anyway!" Jessie yelled.

"I didn't even get the chance to take the make-up exam." James said.

"I'll get ya next time ya twerp!" Meowth vowed.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

With Team Rocket out of the Ash had officially passed the the exams and then Head instructor even asked if he wanted to be inducted into the League but Ash refused. He enjoyed traveling with his friends and seeing the world, not to mention meeting new Pokémon. The gang bid farewell to the man and left the building.

"Well...I guess this is it." Ash said to Todd. Todd was heading someplace else than the rest of the gang. He was going off to some mountain to take pictures of some more Pokémon while they headed off towards Cinnabar Island.

"Yeah, I got some good pictures of you in the exam Ash. Once I get them developed I'll make sure to let people know about you." Todd smiled.

"There's no need for that." Ash smiled nervously.

The others laughed at his awkwardness and bid their farewells to Todd as they went their way.

* * *

 _Having passed the test with flying colors and bidding farewell to their friend Todd, our heroes are off on the road once again._

* * *

 _After saying farewell to their friend Todd, our heroes are on their way to Cinnabar Island where Ash and Ritchie will earn their seventh gym badge._

* * *

Ash was leaning forward on the railing of the cruise ship they were on as he gazed out at sea, with Pikachu right next to him. Everyone else was on the cruise ship too just lounging around and relaxing, while he was thinking about his upcoming gym battle with Blaine. Blaine and the Viridian City Gym leader will probably be his and Ritchie's toughest battle yet.

"Pikapi (Ash)?" Pikachu said his friends name to get his attention.

Ash turned his head over to Pikachu and gave him a small smile, "I'm okay...just thinking."

"Pi Pikachu (About what)?" Pikachu asked.

"About my gym battle with Blaine. This one has me really nervous." Ash confessed.

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, "Pikachu Pi Pika (You'll do great)."

Ash smiled and rubbed his best friends head, "Thanks, buddy."

"Well look who it is, little Ashy decided to take a cruise." A familiar voice said snidely. Ash didn't need to turn around to know the voice belonged to none other than Gary Oak. Pikachu frowned when the boy neared him and Ash simply kept his gaze on the water.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Ash said calmly.

"Heh, well I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you would've given up by now." Gary mocked, his cheerleaders in the background were cheering about how good Gary was.

Pikachu was just itching to electrocute Gary but knew Ash would never allow that so he simply frowned at the boy.

"So how many badges you've got Ashy-boy?" Gary asked.

"Six." Ash answered.

Gary started laughing, "Only six? Man, you really are a joke as a trainer Ash! Who only has six badges at this point? I have more than you do!"

"Prof. Oak already told me," Ash said, still remaining calm, "He also told me that Fearow of yours doesn't listen to you. Can't say I'm surprised."

Pikachu snickered at Gary's angered expression. Ash saw the island was in view and stood up straight, "Why don't we go see how the others are doing?" He suggested to Pikachu.

"Pika (Yeah)!" Pikachu agreed.

The two of them walked away from Gary without so much as sparing him a second glance and went over to the others who saw what happened.

Ash merely shook his head, "Don't even bother. For now let's focus on finding a Pokémon center so me and Ritchie can switch out our pokemon, and then we'll find the gym."

The others agreed and did just that. First they went to the Pokémon Center where Ash and Ritchie switched out their Pokémon, and wanted to rent room there too, but they were booked. With a sigh they began to wonder where they were going to stay when a stranger came up them. The man had long wavy blonde hair, wearing black shades, sporting a red long-sleeved shirt with green beads around his neck, blue pants, and black shoes.

"You are Ash Ketchum, correct?" The man asked.

"I am..." Ash confirmed looking at the stranger warily.

"Ah, Prof. Oak told me to expect you. You have two fossils you need to be ressurected, correct?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"I see, then follow me." He started walking away with the others following right behind him. He brought them to the Pokémon Lab, but they used the back entrance because there was a lot of people already inside the building. Once they were in the back he brought them to the lab where there was a machine ready to ressurect the two fossils Ash had with him.

"Put the two fossils here."

Ash placed the two fossils under where the beam was and waited to see what the man would do next. He got his answer when a red light beamed down on the the two fossils, making everyone stare in fascination. When the light died down two Pokémon were visible to everyone.

They were both quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon with long necks and a short, stubby tails. Above their large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. They have light blue bodies with white bellies. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of their bodies; while their forelegs lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail.

Both of the pokemon opened their eyes and looked around with such innocent curiosity that it was absolutely adorable.

"Awww, they're soo cute." Misty smiled.

"Togi Togi (Really cute)." Togepi agreed.

Ritchie scanned one of the pokemon:

 **[Amaura. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years.]**

"They have pretty eyes." Molly said.

"Those things on their eyes look like rainbows." Tomo observed the two sails structures on the two Amaura's.

Ash rubbed both their heads making the two Amaura's lean into the touch with smiles on their faces.

"They look really healthy for being asleep for a very long time." Brock smiled.

Ash nodded in agreement, "Do you have any pokeballs?"

"As a matter of fact I do." The man said, taking out two pokeballs and giving them to Ash.

Ash took the pokeballs and tapped both heads of the Amaura's, sucking them both inside. Both pokeballs were instantly transferred to Prof. Oaks lab.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to know where the Cinnabar Gym is? Me and my cousin Ritchie want to battle Blaine the gym leader." Ash asked.

"I see, you two are here to challenge Blaine. I'm sorry to say that his gym is no longer active." The man told them.

"What?!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"You see, Cinnabar Island was once a hotspot for trainers and they would come from all over. But then tourism started to attract them alot more and Blaine was forced to close his gym down." The man explained.

"No way...what do we do now?" Ritchie looked down.

"Pika (Maybe we can go to another gym)?" Sparky suggested.

The man then grinned, "But...if you solve this riddle I'll tell you the location of his new gym."

"A riddle?" Misty questioned.

"We'll solve it!" Ritchie stated.

"Pika (Yeah)!" Sparky said.

"Very well, listen to this riddle very carefully. The gym is located in a place where firefighters couldn't win." He gave them the riddle.

"A place where firefighters couldn't win..." Misty thought about what the riddle could possibly mean.

Ash crossed his arms in thought, _'A place where a firefighter couldn't win. For that to happen the place would have to be somewhere where its really hot-wait!"_ He smiled, "A volcano."

"Volcano?" Everyone looked at him.

The man nodded, "That's correct young man."

"Of course! A volcano has lava, and water is useless against that." Brock said.

"Since you've solved the riddle allow me to bring you to the gym." the man said.

Ash smiled, "Thanks...Blaine."

The man stopped in his tracks and everyone looked back and forth between the two. This man...was Blaine?!

"So you know...but how?" He asked.

Ash never lost his smile, "Blaine's known to love riddles, so when you gave us a riddle as a clue to where the gym was I figured it had to be you."

"Pika (So its really him)?" Pikachu asked.

Blaine chuckled as he took off his disguise and revealed what he was really wearing. He was sporting a white hat, still wearing the black shades, a mustache on his face. He was wearing a red shirt, with a white no sleeved blazer on, brown pants, and black shoes.

"You're indeed an interesting young man just like Oak said you were. Come I'll lead you to the gym." Blaine said as they walked out from the back of the building.

This is it. Ash and Ritchie will battle Blaine and hopefully earn their seventh badge.

* * *

Who's That Pokemon?

Its...Magmar!

"Magmar!"

* * *

Blaine led them to his secret location where the gym was, and much to their surprise was being kept hidden and suspended over the Cinnabar Island volcano. That was convenient, but also impressive.

Blain and Ash stood on the other side of each other while the others were up in the stands and watched.

"This will be a three-on-three, only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Do you agree to these terms?" Blain announced.

"I do." Ash nodded.

Blaine took out a pokeball as did Ash, "Then let the battle...begin!"

"Wartortle, I need you!" Ash sent out Wartortle.

"Wartortle (Let's do this)!" Wartortle declared.

Blaine was giving Wartortle an approving glance. It looks healthy and strong too.

"Ninetails, come!" Blaine sent out Ninetails.

"Nine (Come)!" Ninetails said.

"So Blaine's starting off with a Ninetails." Brock said.

"Think Ash will be alright?" Misty asked.

Brock nodded, "He'll do great, I know it."

"Ninetails, use **Fire Spin**!" Blaine started things off first.

Ninetales opens its mouth and releases a stream of spinning red-orange flame spiraling around it at Wartortle.

"Jump, Wartortle!" Ash told him.

Wartortle jumped high in the air to avoid the Fire Spin attack, "Now, **Hydro Pump**!"

Wartortle releases a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Ninetailes, making it a direct hit as Ninetails skidded backwards.

"A direct hit!" Ritchie exclaimed.

"Pika (Yeah)!" Sparky said.

Blaine smiled, _'Excellent instincts.'_ He complimented inwardly, "Ninetails, use **Flamethrower**!"

Ninetails spewed fire from its mouth at Wartortle.

"Use **Water Gun**!" Ash countered.

Wartortle spewed water from his mouth at the Flamethrower, causing both attacks to collide and create steam that covered the field. Ash used that opportunity to attack, "Use **Bubble**!"

Wartortle releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at an unsuspecting Ninetails, but Ash wasn't done yet, "Now **Tackle**!" Wartortle followed up with a Tackle, slamming into Ninetails, "Finish off with another **Hydro Pump**!" Wartortle fired off another Hydro Pump at Ninetails, sending it flying backwards and into unconsciousness.

Blaine called it, "My Ninetails is unable to battle! Wartortle wins!"

Misty breathed a sigh of relief, "He did it."

Brock nodded, "That's one of Blaine's pokemon down. Only two more to go, and who knows that kind of pokemon he'll choose next."

"I'm getting goosebumps." Tomo said.

"Me too." Molly said.

Blaine returned Ninetails with a smile, _'This feels familiar to me somehow...'_ he got another good look at the boy and imagined somebody else in his place that looked just like him, but younger.

 _'_ _They look alike.'_ He thought as he brought another pokeball, "Rhydon, come!" Out came a Rhydon.

"Rhydon (A challenger)!" Rhydon said. Rhydon is a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of both dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. It has a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout. There are other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, points resembling ears to the sides, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on its cheeks. It has red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. Rhydon has a long tail with skinny, black stripes.

"A Rhydon? But its not a fire type." Misty was confused as to why Blaine would send out a Rhydon.

"Hmmm, Blaine must have sent out Rhydon for a reason." Brock guessed.

Ritchie scanned the pokemon:

 **[Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power.]**

Ash was a little worried now. A Rhydon is considered a powerhouse pokemon and while Wartortle could probably evade some attacks, it was still too risky. Looking back at Wartortle he saw the look in the water pokemon's eyes and saw that Wartortle wanted to continue the battle no matter what. With a nod Ash decided to keep Wartortle in battle.

"Looks like Ash decided to keep battling with Wartortle instead of switching him out." Brock said.

"Wartortle's determined to keep battling and take down another one of Blaine's pokemon." Misty added.

"Rhyhorn, use **Horn Drill**!"

Rhydon's horn spins like a drill and charges at Wartortle. Ash waited until it got a little more closer, when it did he reacted.

"Jump!"

Wartortle jumped and Rhydon's horn just barely missed him as the rock/ground type was on the other side of the water type.

"Use **Water Gun**!"

Wartortle fired a a stream of water from his mouth that hit Rhydon in the chest, making it a direct hit as Rhydon skidded backwards but the attack looked like it barely fazed it.

"The attack looked like it barely did anything." Misty said, sounding worried.

"Rhydon is both a rock and ground type that's weak against water type attacks, but this one looks like it can withstand anything Wartortle throws at it." Brock explained.

Ritchie was tense and hoped his cousin would be able to think of something and soon.

"Rhydon, use **Smack Down**!"

Rhydon opens its mouth and a metallic gold orb of energy that is surrounded in orange energy appears in front of it, then fires the orb at Wartortle.

"Use **Water Pulse** to counter!" Ash called out quickly.

Wartortle created a blue sphere of water from his hands and sent it at the gold orb of energy. Both attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion and smoke to cover the field.

"Rhydon, use **Hammer Arm**!" Blaine commanded.

One of Rhydon's forearms glow white as it charges at Wartortle.

"Jump, Wartortle!" Ash commanded.

Wartortle jumped high in the air, avoiding the Hammer Arm attack.

"Use **Aqua Tail**!"

Wartortle's tail glows light blue and it spins it around. When it does, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around and hits Rhydon on the top of the head.

"That was an impressive move!" Misty complimented.

"Pika (It was)." Pikachu agreed.

"Use **Fury Attack**!" Blaine ordered Rhydon.

"Avoid it Wartortle!" Ash ordered.

Rhydon repeatedly thrusts the horn on its nose at the Wartortle, who avoided the attack by jumping back over and over again so he wouldn't get hit. When the last of the attack was done he got back to a safe distance to send his own attack.

"Rhydon, use another **Smack Down**!"

Ash narrowed his eyes, _'Another smack down, huh? Well...guess its time to try out another new move.'_

"Wartortle, use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Rhydon once again opens its mouth and a metallic gold orb of energy that is surrounded in orange energy appears in front of it, then fires the orb at Wartortle.

Wartortle puts his hands together and a turquoise ball of energy appears between them, then fires the ball at Rhydon. Both attacks collided, but the Dragon Pulse overcame the Smack Down and slammed into Rhydon sending it skidding backwards and doing some damage but it was still up.

Ritchie clicked his teeth, _'I thought for sure that would knock it down!'_

"That attack was amazing, but Rhydon's still standing." Misty said.

"It did do some damage, so that's good. But Wartortle looks exhausted." Brock observed, seeing the water type breathing a little heavy.

Ash knew that Dragon Pulse wouldn't knock Rhydon down, but it did at least do some damage. Wartortle was also looking pretty exhausted too. He had no choice.

"Wartortle, that's enough!" Ash called out.

Wartortle looked surprised but nodded and sat down while everyone else looked confused, so Ash had to explain.

"Wartortle looks like he's about to pass out, so I give this round to you." He explained.

Blaine understood with a smile, "I understand."

Wartortle gave Ash a grateful smile, that Dragon Pulse took a lot out of him and needed rest. Ash smiled and returned the turtle, "You did great, Wartortle," he took out another pokeball and threw it, "Vaporeon, I need you!" Out came Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon (I'm ready to battle)!" Vaporeon said.

Brock nodded, "Good thing Ash made the switch out when he did."

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.

"After firing that Dragon Pulse Wartortle became exhausted, having to constantly avoid and send out attacks at Rhydon. Ash had no choice but to switch him out." He explained.

"So now they're tied." Misty realizes.

Brock nodded, "Blaine's Ninetails was defeated by Wartortle, and Ash was forced to return Wartortle."

"Let's hope Vaporeon's enough to defeat Rhydon." Misty said, looking on with worry.

"Use **Muddy Water**!" Ash ordered.

Vaporeon opened its mouth and releases a wave of muddy water from its mouth at Rhydon, getting it in the face and preventing it from seeing.

Blaine looked flabbergasted while everyone else was taken by surprise by the sudden attack.

"As the saying goes, 'first come, first served." Brock said.

"You got that right." Misty smiled nervously.

"Use **Aqua Ring**!"

Water droplets form around Vaporeon's body, and they combine together to create three rings of water that surround Vaporeon's body.

"What move was that?" Misty wondered.

"Aqua Ring," Brock answered, "Restores a pokemon's health, so if Vaporeon gets hit, Aqua Ring will activate and restore some of hits health."

"What a good move." She complimented.

"Now, use **Aurora Beam**!"

Vaporeon releases a multicolored beam from its mouth at Rhydon, getting it in the chest and sending it flying backwards but it regained its footing. There was still some muddy water around its eyes.

"Rhydon, use **Drill Run**!"

Rhydon runs towards Vaporeon, the drill on its horn spinning. Ash waited for the right moment, "Jump over Rhydon, Vaporeon!"

"Va (Right)!" Vaporeon jumped over Rhydon, facing its back.

"Use **Icy Wind**!"

Vaporeon opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at Rhydon's back, making it a direct hit and freezing the ground/rock type in place.

"It froze!" Molly said.

"Yeah." Tomo said.

"Use **Iron Tail**!"

Vaporeon's tail glowed white as it slammed its tail right into the frozen Rhydon. Once Rhydon was free it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"All right!" Ritchie cheered.

"He planned those attacks carefully and they worked out." Misty smiled.

"Togi Togi (Planned out)!" Togepi said.

"Blaine's down to his last pokemon now." Brock pointed out.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon it is." Tomo wondered.

"Maybe its another fire type." Molly guessed.

Blaine returned Rhydon, "You battled well, Rhydon," he sent out his last pokemon, "Come out, my friend!" Out came a fire type pokemon.

"Magmar (Finally)!" Magmar said. Magmar is a bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes runs down its back, and there are two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one. It has a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. Its thighs are yellow, and it has red feet with two, clawed toes each. Its arms are covered in rigid, red scales and it has red hands with five, clawed fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tips of its yellow tail is a flame.

"So his last pokemon's a Magmar." Brock said.

"It looks strong. Stronger than Rhydon." Misty observed.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes.]**

"Blaine's last pokemon..." Ritchie stared.

"Use **Fire Punch**!"

"Avoid it, Vaporeon!"

Both of Magmar's fists becomes surrounded in pale red fire as it repeadidly sends both flaming fists at Vaporeon, but all managed to miss every time.

"Vaporeon's avoiding all of Magmar's Fire Punch attacks." Misty said.

"Yeah, but Vaporeon won't be able to keep this up for much longer." Brock commented.

True to his word Magmar's Fire Punch connected with Vaporeon, sending him back a little. Water droplets form around Vaporeon's body and he got back up.

"Vaporeon got back up!" Misty said.

"Its because Aqua Rings still in effect." Brock reminded.

"Magmar, use **Fire Blast**!"

Magmar takes in a deep breath and releases a powerful 大-shaped blast of orange fire at Vaporeon.

"Avoid that with **Quick Attack**!"

Vaporeon used Quick Attack to just barely avoid the Fire Blast and from not falling from the edge.

"Use **Aurora Beam**!"

Vaporeon releases a multicolored beam from its mouth at Magmar, making it a direct hit, and sending Magmar back a little.

"Use **Ember**!"

"Use **Bubble**!"

Both attacks collided with each other, creating steam that covered the field once again.

"Magmar, use **Flame Burst**!"

Magmar fires an orange-yellow fireball from its mouth at Vaporeon.

"Counter with a **Water Pulse**!"

Vaporeon fires a blue sphere from its mouth at the orange-yellow fireball, both attacks collided but the Flame Burst overpowered the Water Pulse and slammed into Vaporeon, sending it flying backwards.

"Oh no!" Misty cried.

"Vaporeon got hit!" Ritchie exclaimed.

Vaporeon slowly got up from the ground but Ash knew when it was time to quit, and Aqua had lost its effect not to mention Vaporeon looked tired. He raised his hand, "I forfeit Vaporeon's right to battle! He's in too much pain!"

Blaine simply nodded, "Very well, call out your next pokemon."

Vaporeon looked down but Ash rubbed his head, "Don't look so sad, after all you managed to take down a Rhydon. You should feel proud about that."

Vaporeon smiled, "Va (Thank you)."

Ash returned Vaporeon and brought out his last pokemon, _'It's all up to you now.'_ He thought, "Gyarados, I need you!" Out came Gyarados.

Gyarados roared with the promise of victory for her trainer. Blaine blinked, having not expected the boy to send out a Gyarados.

"Ash's last pokemon." Misty stared down with worry.

"Gyarados is strong in its own right too, so this will be an interesting battle." Brock said.

"Use **Rain Dance**!" Ash started things off first.

Gyarados roars, summoning a dark cloud that spins around and then stops. Rain then pours from the cloud.

"What's going on? What's with all the rain?" Misty wondered.

"I see, Ash is using Rain Dance to increase Gyarados's water type moves while decreasing fire type moves." Brock explained.

"Really? Talk about a good move." Misty said.

" **Fire Punch**!"

Magmar charged at Gyarados with its flaming fists.

"Use **Scary Face**!"

Gyarados made a scary face that frightened Magmar and dropped its speed, "Now, use **Hydro Pump**!" Gyarados fired a hydro pump attack at Magmar, sending it flying. And since Rain Dance was still in effect it received a lot of damage.

"I'm getting nervous! I just want this battle to be over soon!" Misty said, almost gripping Togepi.

"It just might be." Brock said.

Blaine and Ash were about to use one last attack to finish this.

"Magmar, use **Flame Burst**!"

"Gyarados, use **Dragon Rage**!"

Just like before, Magmar fires an orange-yellow fireball from its mouth at Gyarados. Gyarados meanwhile fired a ball of fire from its mouth at Magmar, when it looked like both attacks would be even, Gyarados's Dragon Rage overpowered Magmar's Flame Burst and slammed into the fire type. There was smoke as the attack hit Magmar, when it cleared it showed a passed out Magmar with swirls in its eyes.

Blaine called it, "Magmar's unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Therefore, the victor is Ash Ketchum!"

"He did it!" Molly and Tomo cheered.

"That was intense." Zack said.

"I'll say, I feel like I just sweated from watching this battle." Misty said, fanning her face.

"Ash did great." Brock complimented.

Gyarados nuzzled her trainer making him laugh, "You were great out there Gyarados, I'm so proud of you." He chuckled when he heard her growl.

"The way you battled was very impressive, Ash." Blaine complimented, walking up to the boy.

Ash smiled, "Thanks, battling you helped me realize just how much I really care about my Pokémon. And I'll keep training too."

Blaine nodded, "There's no doubt in my mind you will do well when you battle the Viridian City gym leader," he dug in his pocket and gave Ash a red shaped like flame with a small pink diamond in the center, "I hereby present you with the Volcano Badge."

Ash took it gratefully, "My seventh badge..."

"You've more than earned it." Blaine told him, "Now I believe its your cousins turn."

Ritchie was giving him a determined look as he appeared next to Ash, "I'm ready!"

"So I see." He smiled.

Ash left the battlefield and wished Ritchie luck because Blaine was strong. He sat in between Molly and Tomo, "That was an intense battle."

"I'll say, but you did great out there Ash." Brock smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I was on the edge of my seat the whole time." Misty said.

Ash smiled, "I'm just glad my Pokémon came through for me. As soon as we're done here I wanna get Wartortle and Vaporeon to the Pokémon Center."

Misty and Brock nodded.

Blaine and Ritchie faced each other this time, "The same rules apply, do you except?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Ritchie said.

"Then lets begin!" Blaine tossed a pokeball, "Arcanine, come!"

Arcanine howled as it was released from its pokeball. Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly that it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry.]**

"So Blaine's using an Arcanine." Ash said.

"Go, Zippo!" Ritchie called out his Charmeleon.

"Char (Ready to battle)!" Charmeleon declared.

"Here we go." Misty said.

"Ritchie's gonna have to be careful because Arcanine are strong fire type Pokémon." Ash said.

"Pika (It looks strong)." Pikachu said.

" **Extreme Speed**!" Blaine started out first.

Arcanine becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as it charges at Zippo.

Ash grit his teeth, _'That's not good! Think of something quick, Ritchie!'_

"Zippo, use **Scary Face**!"

Zippo made a scary face that decreased Arcanine's speed a little, but the fire type was still coming at Zippo.

"Quick, use **Protect**!"

A green shield surrounded Zippo as it blocked Arcanine from hitting him with Extreme Speed.

Misty breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Way too close." Ash said.

"Now Arcanine, use **Heat Wave**!"

Arcanine opens its mouth and a white flame is created in it, then releases a round orange flame at Zippo.

"Use **Flamethrower** to counter it!" Ritchie ordered.

Zippo spewed flames from his mouth at the Heat Wave attack, but Arcanine's flames proved to be stronger as it overpowered the Flamethrower and slammed into Zippo.

"Zippo!" Ritchie cried.

"Blaine's Arcanine is strong, it might be even stronger than Prof. Oaks." Ash said.

"Pika (That's a scary thought)." Pikachu said.

Zippo got back up still ready to battle, "You good, Zippo?"

"Char (I'm good)!" Zippo assured him.

"Good, now use **Dragon Rage**!" Ritchie ordered.

Zippo opens his mouth then forms a ball of fire in its mouth and releases a fiery inferno at Arcanine.

"Use **Extreme Speed** to dodge it, then attack!"

Arcanine used Extreme Speed to dodge the Dragon Rage before slamming into Zippo, sending it flying.

"That Extreme Speeds just too much for Zippo." Misty said with concern.

"Ritchie can still win, right?" Molly asked her brother.

"Let's hope so-wait, look at that!" Ash made them turn their attention to the field. Zippo's whole body was glowing bright as his form started to change.

"He's evolving." Ash stared.

Zippo was no longer a Charmeleon, but a towering Charizard.

"Zippo finally evolved!" Molly smiled.

"Now Ash and Zippo both have Charizards." Tomo said.

"Hopefully Zippo's evolution will turn things around in battle." Brock said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ash said.

Zippo took to the skies so Arcanine couldn't get to it. Smart move, but what will happen next?

Before Ritchie could give Zippo a command, the newly evolved Charizard already made a move. Zippo's hands became surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. Then swooped down and struck Arcanine, sending it flying and crashing into the ground. Arcanine was unconscious when it hit the ground.

"That was amazing!" Misty said in awe.

"I think that was Dragon Claw." Ash said.

Brock nodded.

Blaine returned Arcanine and sent out his next pokemon, "Rapidash, come!" Out came Rapidash.

Rapidash neighed as it stared Zippo down.

"Get ready Zippo!" Ritchie told his Pokémon.

Zippo roared.

" **Flame Charge**!"

Rapidash repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers its entire body. Its body then becomes surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames and charged at Zippo.

"Counter with **Wing Attack**!" Ritchie commanded.

Both of Charizard's wings glow white and white energy shines off them at the wingtips. Zippo met Rapidash head on and slammed into it, making the flames around its body vanish and send it flying back. When Rapidash hit the ground it was unconscious.

"Rapidash is out!" Tomo said.

"That Wing Attack was pretty impressive." Ash complimented.

"It completely overpowered Rapidash's Flame Charge!" Misty said.

"Good job, Zippo!" Ritchie complimented.

Zippo roared before getting down on one knee, "Zippo, what's wrong?!" Ritchie called out in concern.

"What's wrong with Zippo all of a sudden?" Misty wondered.

"It must be tired from evolving," Brock guessed, "When a Pokémon evolves it has to get used to its new body and Zippo hasn't gotten used to his new form yet."

"But Ash's Charizard was okay." Misty protested.

Ash shook his head, "Charizard was going off on adrenaline at the time because I was in danger. He was tired afterwards."

"Oh..."

Ritchie returned Zippo with an understanding smile, "You were great, thanks Zippo."

Blaine brought out his last pokemon, "Magcargo, come!" Out came a Pokémon Ritchie had never seen before.

"Magcargo (Burn)!" Magcargo said. Magcargo is a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. Its oval eyes are large and yellow with small pupils, and extend upward from its head. It has a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back is protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaks from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body is amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma.

"A Magcargo!" Ash and Brock said in unison.

Ritchie scanned it:

 **[Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body.]**

He put his Pokédex away and sent out Happy, "Happy, lets go!"

"Free~ (Let's battle)!" Happy said.

"Happy, use **Psybeam**!"

Happy beamed a multicolored beam from its eyes at Magcargo.

" **Withdraw**!"

Magcargo hid in its shell as the Psybeam hit its shell and did no damage, "Use **Incinerate**!"

Magcargo exits its shell and shoots fireballs with a bright center and black highlights at Happy.

"Get out of the way, Happy!" Ritchie warned his Pokémon.

His warning came too late as Happy got hit with the fireballs and was sent out of the sky, landing on hard ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Happy's out with just one hit." Misty said.

"Now its even. Both of them are down to their last Pokémon." Ash stated.

Ritchie returned Happy and sent out Shadow, his last Pokémon, "Shadow, lets go!"

"Gengar (My turn to play)." Gengar smirked.

"Here we go." Brock said grimly.

"Magcargo, use **Ancient Power**!"

Magcargo's body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball from its mouth then fires it at Shadow.

"Counter with **Shadow Ball**!"

Shadow's hands spark with blue electricity. It then puts its hands together, forms a black ball, and shoots it at the white ball. Both attacks collided with each other, creating smoke.

"Use **Shadow Punch**!"

Shadow raises one of its arms and purple sparks travel up its arm and appear around its fist. Shadow then punches the air and sends a black fist with purple static electricity around it at Magcargo, making it a direct hit.

"Nice Shadow Punch." Ash smiled.

"Shadow, use **Hypnosis**!"

Shadow waves its arms in hypnotic patterns and Magcargo ended up falling asleep, giving Ritchie the change he needed.

"Finish this up with **Night Shade**!"

Shadow fires a black or dark crimson beam, outlined in red, blue, or purple from its eyes at the sleeping Magcargo, making it cry out in pain as it passed out woith swirls in its eyes.

"He won!" Molly and Tomo cheered.

Ash smiled, "I wasn't expecting Ritchie to use Hypnosis. That was a good move."

"Ritchie's gotten pretty good at battling, hasn't he?" Brock said.

"I think so." Zack said.

Ritchie hugged Shadow, "You were awesome Shadow!"

"Gengar (Thank you)." Shadow thanked.

Blaine returned Magcargo and walked over to Ritchie with a smile, "That was a good battle, you and your Pokémon work very well together."

"Thanks." Ritchie grinned.

Blaine presented him with the Volcano Badge, which Ritchie took eagerly, "I did it! I got my seventh gym badge!"

"Pika (Yeah)!" Sparky cheered.

Shadow snickered.

Ash and the others approached, "We should get our Pokémon to the Pokemon Center so they can rest up."

"Good idea, are you coking with us Blaine?" Ritchie asked.

"Why not? I'm sure Nurse Joy will be surprised to see me back in her center after all these years. The last time someone gave me a battle as intense as you two did had been one trainer from a long time ago." Blaine smiled.

Ash wondered who that trainer was but didn't press for more information as they walked to the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémon.

 **Inn**

Once they got their Pokémon healed, Ash had transferred Kirlia, Vaporeon, and Gyarados for Dratini, Riolu and his male Ralts. He promised he train those three and besides they were probably missing him too. Prof. Oak told him the most interesting thing to, how the three of them were training back at the ranch and that he would be surprised. Speaking of Prof. Oak, he was excited when Ash told him that both he and Ritchie won a gym battle against Blaine. Ash asked him if he knew Blaine had created a secret gym somewhere on Cinnabar Island, Prof. Oak assured him he didn't know but had a hunch there was a gym there somewhere.

"Ash the rest of us are going to get something to eat, are you coming?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ash said, getting up from the bed.

The two of them were in the lobby where the others were already eating. Ash sat in between his younger siblings as he stared at the food that was already there.

"Where did all of this food come from?" Ash asked.

Misty smiled, "We ordered it. It's to celebrate you and Ritchie getting your seventh gym badge."

"Togi Togi (Congratulations)!" Togepi congradulated.

Ash smiled, "Thanks guys, this looks really good."

"Sure does!" Ritchie grinned, taking a bite out of a burger.

Misty sighed, "Always thinking about food."

"I think we can put up with Ritchie's bottomless appetite for tonight." Brock said.

Ash chuckled as he ate some of the food too.

* * *

The next day came quickly as the gang packed up their things and ready to leave Cinnabar Island, but not before saying goodbye to Blaine.

"All set?" Ash asked everyone.

"Yep." Misty said.

"Are we going to say goodbye to Blaine before we leave?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we can't leave without saying goodbye." Ritchie said.

An alarm suddenly went off as soon as they left the Inn:

 ** _ATTENTION: EVACUATE THE ISLAND IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT EVACUATE THE ISLAND IMMEDIATLY!_**

"What's going on?!" Misty exclaimed, holding Togepi closer to her.

"Come on, lets go find Blaine!" Ash yelled.

They ran to where his secret gym location was and saw Team Rocket blasting off.

"Was that..." Brock trailed off.

"Doesn't matter right now Brock!" Ash reminded him.

"Right!"

Running into the secret cave they saw Blaine and Magmar, but they also saw ice everywhere and the battlefield was covered in lava!

"Blaine, are you okay?!" Ritchie ran up to him.

"You kids are still here?! You have to evacuate!" Blaine told them.

"We can have our Pokémon help! What happened here?!" Ash asked.

"Magmar Mar Mag Magmar Mar Mar (Two humans and a Meowth caused all of this ice after they tried to capture me)!" Magmar explained.

Ash rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Team Rocket tried to capture Magmar by freezing him, but failed. In other words they caused this."

Blaine's eyes widened, _'This boy...can understand Pokémon?!'_

"Just tell us what you want us to do!" Ritchie said to Blaine.

"Right! We need to dam the volcano and prevent it from erupting, we're going to need your Pokémon." Blaine told them.

"Fine by me! Everyone come on out!" All of the pokemon Ash had on hand came out. Riolu, Dratini, Ralts, Eevee, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, and Pidgeotto.

"You guys help out too!" Ritchie called out his pokemon. Zippo, Happy, Shadow, Midnight, Jolteon, and Eve.

"We need your help too, everyone!" Molly called out her pokemon. Lilligant, Espeon, Ninetails, Alakazam, Clefable, and Omanyte.

"Let do this!" Zack called out his pokemon. Jynx, Electivire, Magmortor, Swampert, Gardevoir, and Gengar.

"Come out guys!" Tomo called out his pokemon. Kangaskhan, Growlithe, Poliwhirl, Geodude, Weepinbell.

"Help us out!" Misty called out her Pokémon. Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck, Goldeen, Vaporeon, Froakie, Shiny Vaporeon, Jynx, Shiny Glaceon, and Horsea.

"Out here on the double!" Brock called out his Pokémon. Geodude, Onix, Chespin, Shiny Flareon, Vulpix, Shiny Leafeon.

Ash turned to he Pokémon, "Okay guys, we need to prevent this volcano from erupting. Charizard, help Magmar dam the volcano! Ivysaur, use your Vine Whip to help Charizard!"

Charizard and Ivysaur nodded their heads in agreement.

Blaine then took charge, "Pokemon that are able to help dam this volcano, help out! Water type Pokémon, use your water attacks to help cool the rocks! Now go!"

The pokemon got to work. Onix, Magmar, Charizard, Zippo, Ivysaur, Tomo's Geodude help dam the rocks, while the water types help cool the rocks down, including Onix. Psyduck of course was being Psyduck making Misty angry.

"Psyduck, now is not the time for you to be acting like...you!" Misty yelled.

Psyduck tilted his head, "Psy (What do you mean)?"

"You little-!" Misty growled.

"Psyduck, we need your help!" Ash pleaded.

With the flip of a switch Psyduck started helping much to Misty's annoyance but she didn't voice it. They worked tirelessly, making sure this volcano didn't go off. Finally they managed to dam the volcano, preventing it from erupting. Everyone cheered and the announcement gave the all clear and informed those that were still on the Island it was safe.

Now the gang was facing Blaine as they were about to head off on the road again.

"So where will you go next?" Blaine asked.

"To Viridian City," Ash answered, "That's where the Viridian City Gym is."

"Ah, home of the Earth Badge. In that case, I wish you both luck." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks, see ya!" Ritchie waved goodbye as they left. Blaine meanwhile watched them leave and prayed that both Ash and Ritchie would do their very best to earn the Earth Badge.

* * *

 _Having won their seventh gym badge, out heroes are on the road again towards Viridian City. There Ash and Ritchie will hopefully earn their next and final gym badge. Stay tuned as the journey continues._

* * *

 **Pokemon Captured**

 **On Hand** **:**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Male), Shiny Eevee (Female), Ivysaur (Male), Dratini (Male), Riolu (Male), Ralts (Male), Charizard (Male), Wartortle (Male), and Pidgeotto (Female).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Teddiursa (Male), Lilligant (Female), Shiny Espeon (Female), Ninetails (Female) Alakazam (Male), Clefable (Female), and Omanyte (Gender Unknown).

 **Misty's Pokemon** : Togepi (Male), Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck (Male), Goldeen (Female), Vaporeon (Male), Froakie (Male), and Jynx (Female), Shiny Vaporeon (Female), Shiny Glaceon (Female), and Horsea (Male).

 **Brock's Pokemon** : Geodude (Male), Onix (Male), Chespin (Male), Shiny Flareon (Female), and Shiny Leafeon (Female).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Pikachu (Sparky) (Male), Charmeleon (Zippo) (Male), Butterfree (Happy) (Male), Shiny Umbreon (Midnight) (Male), Shiny Jolteon (Speedy) (Male), Gengar (Shadow), and Eevee (Eve) (Female).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** **:** Kangaskhan (Female), Growlithe (Male), Poliwhirl (Male), Geodude (Male), Weepinbell (Male).

 **Zack's Pokemon** **:** Jynx (Female), Electivire (Male), Magmortar (Male), Swampert (Male) Gardevoir (Shiny) (Female), Gengar (Male).

 **At the Ranch**

 **Ash's Pokemon** : Shiny Meowstic (Female), Shiny Cloyster (Male), Starmie, Braixen (Female), Luxray (Male), Scizor (Male), Slowpoke (Male), Rapidash (Female), Nidoqueen (Female), Nidoking (Male), Xatu (Male), Scizor (Male), Gyarados (Female), Krabby (Male), Glaceon (Female), Leafeon (Female), Umbreon (Male), Espeon (Female), Flareon (Male), Jolteon (Male) Vaporeon (Male), Primeape (Male), Charmander (Male), Squirtle (Male), Electabuzz (Male), Magmar (Male), Rhyhorn (Male), Taurosx25 (Male), Kadabra (Male), Butterfree (Male) Pink Butterfree (Female), Sandshrew (Male) Porygon (Genderless), Lapras (Female), Haunter (Male), Kirlia (Female), Jigglypuff (Female), Aerodactyl (Male).

 **Tomo's Pokemon** : Voltorb (Male), Cubone (Male), Hitmonlee (Male), Hitmonchan (Male).

 **Molly's Pokemon** : Exeggcute (Male), Raichu (Male), Tangrowth (Male), Machoke (Male), Beedrill (Male).

 **Ritchie's Pokemon** : Venomoth (Male), Fearow (Male), Farfetch'd (Male), Dodrio (Male) Hoothoot (Male), Scyther (Male).

* * *

 **Next Time** : **Mermaid Misty & Battle for the Earth Badge!**


End file.
